Un ou deux
by Nanarusasu
Summary: Naruto doit choisir entre Sasuke et Neji. Puis vient.. e.t.c. Trop plein de truc pour faire un résumé. n.n'.. OOC, UA, Yaoi, Hétéro dans le très lointain, Sentiment, Lemon,... Je ne spécifie pas de persos.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Titre : Un ou deux  
Couple : euh.. ben, ça commence avec Neji x Naruto x Sasuke  
Genre : ouîlle.. O.o, OOC, UA, Yaoi, Hétéro dans le très lointain, Sentiment, Lemon, …

Disclamair : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, et ils .. ils.. ils ne le seront jamais ! TT # s'effondre en sanglots..# sauf un perso qui arrivera plus tard

#pensées persos#

**Un ou Deux.**** 01**

-Neji ! Tu es où ?  
-Mais laisse-le donc respirer ! On est juste tous les deux, profitons-en ! Tu ne trouves pas que c'est une bonne idée ? … Hein ? On va plus pouvoir beaucoup se voir quand les cours auront repris…

Sasuke prit le blond dans ses bras. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas fait ainsi et, loin de Neji, il n'allait pas s'en priver. Naruto bougonnait, faisait l'enfant, mais ne l'empêchait pas pour autant de passer ses mains là où bon lui semblait ; ce que se trouvait être en ce moment précis juste au-dessus de ses fesses.

-Sasuke… Tu crois pas que t'exagères… ? Neji est  
-OH ! ARRETE AVEC NEJI ! Y'EN A TOUJOURS QUE POUR LUI !  
-Bah ! Sasuke ?

Le brun avait relâché Naruto et s'était reculé de lui. C'était rare de le voir comme ça mais l'Uchiwa boudait vraiment. Il était vexé et donnait l'impression de se sentir délaissé. Naruto affichait un air ahuri. Il ne savait pas quoi faire : chercher Neji, ou savoir ce qui se passait avec Sasuke ? C'est vrai qu'il s'inquiétait énormément pour le Hyuga mais voir Sasuke ainsi était tellement rare qu'il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre. Il était en train de réfléchir quand, soudain, le brun le fit sortir de ses pensées.

-C'est bon, va chercher Neji, moi je rentre au village.  
-Mais…

Naruto vit Sasuke faire demi-tour et commencer à marcher en direction du village. Le pauvre blond ne savait plus comment réagir et, pressé par l'Uchiwa qui s'en allait, lui cria de s'arrêter en courant vers lui et lui attrapant le poignet.

-Sasuke ! Attends ! Tu…  
-Naruto j'en peux plus de ce partage. J'aime beaucoup Neji mais je...  
-Tu quoi ?  
-Tu vas trouver ça égoïste... Laisse tomber.  
-Mais NON ! Dis-moi ! Je veux pas te laisser comme ça.

Sasuke se retourna et fixa le blond. Ses yeux noirs dans ceux bleus de Naruto.

-Je te veux entièrement.  
-Entièrement tu dis… mais… on est déjà ensemble... ! Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?  
-On est ensemble, oui. Mais avec Neji.  
-C'est Neji qui te pose problème ? Mais je croyais que vous vous entendiez bien tous les deux ? Je ...  
-Je l'aime bien, oui… Mais je ne veux pas être un petit ami pour toi..  
-Hein ? Comment ça ?  
-Je veux être le seul.

Sasuke était réellement sérieux. Ce n'était pas un caprice pour une nuit mais plutôt une demande. Il voulait l'exclusivité.

-Mais pourquoi... ? Si soudainement… ?  
-J'avais peur de te le dire que tu ne veuilles pas mais là… j'en ai plus qu'assez. Je te veux toi. Sans Neji. Désolé pour lui.

Et Sasuke partit. Naruto avait lâché sa main et le regardait s'éloigner de lui. L'Uchiwa l'aimait vraiment. Il ne pouvait plus supporter que quelqu'un d'autre touche Naruto et partage ses caresses. Ils s'étaient partagés Naruto avec Neji en suivant l'idée du blond. Parfois, même, ils faisaient les choses ensemble ; à trois. Seulement, là, cela devait cesser. L'Uchiwa avait trouvé l'idée plutôt bonne au début, même s'il avait gardé quelques réserves, mais, maintenant qu'il était sur de son véritable attachement, il voulait Naruto pour lui. Naruto resta sur place en voyant Sasuke s'éloigner de lui.  
#Alors toi aussi, tu en as assez…#

* * *

-Quelques heures plus tôt-

Naruto était à moitié réveillé. Il somnolait. Un bras s'enroulait autour de son corps sans qu'il sache à qui il appartenait. II était bien au chaud sous une couette. Il sentit quelqu'un le chatouiller dans le dos puis un doigt frôler sa colonne vertébrale. Il trembla et se blottit contre le corps de la personne en face de lui pour se réchauffer grâce à la peau d'un de ses amants. Il sentit alors la couette se soulever et devina que la personne qui se trouvait dans son dos se levait. Il tourna la tête et ouvrit paresseusement les yeux pour reconnaître Sasuke ; sa peau blanche, ses muscles. Il voulut tendre le bras mais celui de Neji se referma sur lui pour le resserrer contre lui.

Sasuke n'avait pas vu la scène, s'était levé et sorti de la chambre. Une fois passé de la salle de bain, il s'habilla puis partit. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il devait parler à Naruto.

Pendant ce temps le blond se faisait câliner par Neji sans broncher. Il appréciait les attentions du Hyuga qui se voulait de plus en plus possessif avec lui. Naruto ne disait rien mais se sentait désolé pour Sasuke.  
Lorsque enfin Neji le lâcha, le blond se leva, peut-être un peu trop vite, et sortit de la pièce en voulant retrouver Sasuke. Il chercha dans la maison mais ne le trouva pas. Il remarqua alors les chaussures manquantes et conclut que l'Uchiwa était parti.

-Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, hein ?  
-De quoi tu parles ?

Naruto se retourna, Neji était adossé au mur du couloir dans l'entrée. Ses yeux fixaient un point imaginaire au loin et répondit.

-De ne pas arrêter de lui courir après.  
-Ben je sais pas si tu as remarqué mais j'ai le droit de m'inquiéter pour lui étant donné le fait que ce soit un petit ami et qu'il n'a pas l'air bien depuis un moment déjà.  
-…

Naruto regardait Neji. Les yeux pâles de ce dernier plongèrent dans ses yeux bleus azur puis se fermèrent. Neji repartit dans la chambre.

-Fais comme tu veux. J'en ai rien à foutre.  
-NEJI !

Naruto voulut le rattraper pour lui parler mais le Hyuga venait de s'enfermer dans la chambre.  
#Qu'est ce que vous avez tous les deux depuis quelques temps...#

-Naruto... ?  
-…mh ?

Naruto entendait la voix de Neji à travers la porte que les séparait.

-On peut plus continuer comme ça.  
-Qu… ?  
-A trois.

Les mots de Neji arrivaient au cerveau de Naruto mais il ne semblait pas très bien comprendre. Il interrogea Neji.

-Tu veux… rompre ?

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement laissant un Neji en colère apparaître devant les yeux de Naruto. Une colère qui cachait mal une certaine peur.

-Baka ! C'est pas ça !  
-Mais alors ? ... C'est quoi le problème ?  
-Il va falloir que tu te décides pour de bon Naruto. Moi ou Sasuke. Lui non plus il n'en peut plus ! Tu l'as bien remarqué tout de même !  
-N'importe quoi ! Tu racontes des conneries !  
-Et bien moi je n'en peux plus Naruto. Je m'en vais. Fais-moi savoir quand tu te seras décidé.  
-Mais... Neji…

Naruto ne put continuer. Neji partait. Il passa devant lui sans un regard, s'arrêta finalement, embrassa une dernière fois le blond qui ne réagissait toujours pas, puis partit.  
Naruto resta immobile et chuchota quelques mots.

-Mais… je peux pas choisir.. je vous aime tous les deux…

Il réalisa soudain les paroles de Neji puis les siennes. Et, enfin, le fait que Neji lui avait assuré que Sasuke en avait lui aussi assez. Naruto tourna la tête et regarda la porte d'entrée.  
#Rattraper Neji #  
Il s'habilla en vitesse, mit ses chaussures, et sortit en courant dans tout Konoha pour retrouver l'amant en fuite.

Pendant sa recherche, il trouva quelqu'un d'autre dans une rue peu encombrée. C'était vrai que Sasuke n'aimait pas la foule. Naruto décida d'aller lui demander s'il n'avait pas vu Neji. Une fois la question posée, Sasuke haussa ses sourcils en dévisageant Naruto et l'interrogea.

-Neji ? Non. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'est quand tu te resserrais contre lui ce matin.

Sasuke, en évoquant ce passage de la matinée, fit une tête plutôt maussade. Ce qui rappela à Naruto les paroles de Neji.

-Sasuke, est-ce que…  
-Si tu veux, je peux t'aider à le chercher !  
-Hein ?

Naruto redressa le menton et questionna Sasuke du regard.  
#S'il n'en pouvait plus de cette situation, il ne me demanderait pas de m'aider à retrouver Neji…#  
Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Naruto. Il acquiesça d'un air ravi.

-Tu as cherché où ?  
-Partout…  
-Même la lisière de la forêt ?  
-Ah ! Non !  
-On va aller voir là-bas. Il aime bien y aller de temps en temps.

* * *

-Retour au présent-

Maintenant, Naruto se retrouvait tout seul. Sasuke venait de confirmer les dires de Neji et il en avait gros sur le cœur. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait proposé ce petit marché. A trois, il avait pensé que tout aurait été plus simple. Mais aussi que s'ennuyer aurait été impossible et que tout aurait pu fonctionner. Seulement cela n'avait pas duré.  
Inconsciemment, Naruto s'était rendu compte que Neji et Sasuke se battaient pour lui. Mais il avait préféré ignorer cette intuition.

#  
-Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ?  
-c'est toi...  
-Heureux de voir que ça t'enchante de parler à ton démon préféré.  
-A ton avis, je fais quoi ?  
-Moi je préfère Neji !  
-Laisse tomber…  
#

Bon, impossible de compter sur l'aide du renard dans ces circonstances. Il avait beau avoir une préférence, Naruto s'en contrefoutait royalement. D'ailleurs, pensa t'il, lui, préférait Sasuke.

-ARGH ! NON ! C'est pas le moment de commencer à vouloir les départager !

Naruto prit sa tête entre ses mains et la secoua vivement comme si ces pensées allaient en sortir plus facilement.  
#Je peux pas faire ça ! Ni à l'un ni à l'autre !#

En y repensant, Naruto ne se sentait pas bien. Une boule lui tiraillait le ventre. Il ne pouvait pas penser correctement. Il décida de mettre ça sur le compte de la faim et se dirigea vers le centre ville où se trouvait son restaurant préféré.  
Une fois l'estomac plein, Naruto rentra chez lui. La boule dans son ventre persistait mais cette fois l'excuse fut d'avoir trop manger. Il passa la journée à ne rien faire et, quand 21h arriva enfin, il décida d'aller se coucher ; fatigué de son manque d'activité de la journée.

-Au dodo ! Oyasumi !

Naruto dit ceci par réflexe. Il n'avait pas passé une nuit seul depuis longtemps. Même sans rien faire, il dormait toujours soit avec Sasuke, soit avec Neji. Et même parfois les deux comme la nuit précédente.  
#... arf… j'aurai pas de réponse ! Pas la peine de dire bonne nuit !#  
Le blond plongea sous les couvertures fraîches… non froides. Décidément, rien n'allait !

-Merde…

Naruto se tourna, se retourna. Bref, bougea pendant deux bonnes heures dans son lit sans pour autant trouver le sommeil.

-C'est pas vrai !

Il se leva en projetant les couvertures par terre.

-Bon sang ! Faut que j'arrête d'y penser !

Naruto enfila un jean bleu pâle et une chemise d'un bleu un peu plus sombre avant de partir dans les rues à présent obscures de Konoha. Il devait s'aérer l'esprit. Sasuke et Neji n'arrêtaient pas de trotter dans sa petite tête blonde.

-Naruto ?

Le blond reconnut la voix qui lui parlait. C'était celle de Sasuke.  
Il se stoppa et, sans regarder autour de lui, prit sa tête entre ses mains et s'accroupit.

-Arrêtez ! C'est pas vrai, v'la que j'entends des voix maintenant!  
-Naruto ? Ca va pas ? Relèves-toi !  
-Ah !

Naruto releva le visage les yeux grands ouverts. Il venait d'apercevoir des pieds se planter devant lui. Il interrogea la personne à qui ceux-ci appartenaient.

-Sasuke ? C'est bien toi ?  
-Bah oui ! Qui veux-tu que ce soit ?  
-Des voix dans le fond de ma tête !  
-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

Naruto se releva et sourit bêtement sans vouloir donner d'explication.

-Ca va !  
-Naruto... Je voulais te voir à propos de ce matin.  
-...ah…  
-Reste avec Neji... Je peux pas imposer comme ça un tel dilemme... Après tout tu aimes aussi Neji et... lui, il te met pas au pied du mur. Je vais m'en aller, partir du village un certain temps, et vous laisser tranquille tous les deux. Ce sera mieux pour tous.  
-Mais... Sasuke ? ... Tu peux pas t'en aller comme ça ! Tu…

Sasuke n'écouta pas Naruto. Il lui lança juste un sourire divin. Une larme coula au coin de son œil. Puis il se retourna. Il ne voulait pas s'épancher sur les adieux.  
Naruto ne bougea tout d'abord pas puis son cœur se serra. Il mit une main sur sa poitrine et resserra ses doigts sur sa veste en criant assez fort pour que Sasuke l'entende.

-T'es qu'un lâche !…

Sasuke ne broncha pas et continua son chemin. Naruto ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et courut pour le rattraper. Il agrippa le bras de Sasuke et le fit se retourner tout en lui criant dessus.

-BATARD ! COM... Sasuke ?

Naruto écarquilla les yeux en interrompant son flot d'insultes. Sasuke essuyait ses yeux en reniflant. Il parla d'une voix serrée.

-Baka... pourquoi t'as fait ça ?  
-Sasuke ! Tu pleures ?  
-Non ! Je prépare des grillades, Baka !

Sasuke leva son visage vers le ciel en soupirant. Il voulait se stopper rapidement de pleurer. Il sentit alors la main de Naruto agripper le devant de son T-shirt et l'entendit parler.

-T'en va pas. Reste avec nous Sasuke.  
-"Avec nous" ? … Naruto je ne resterai pas pour plusieurs personnes…

Sasuke fit un pas en arrière. Il fut immédiatement suivit par Naruto qui en fit un en avant.

-Alors...

Naruto resserra ses doigts sur le tissu qu'il avait déjà en main et continua.

-…reste au moins pour moi.

Sasuke s'immobilisa de tout son corps puis souffla quelques mots que Naruto réussit à entendre.

-Pourquoi je resterai pour toi... tu as Neji...  
-Non je… toi tu… je...

La voix de Naruto tremblait. Il semblait un peu perdu. Bien qu'il soit avec Sasuke et Neji depuis longtemps, il n'était pas doué pour parler de sentiment. C'était sûrement dû au fait qu'il soit avec deux personnes en même temps.

-Je… j'ai...

La boule dans le ventre de Naruto se faisait de plus en plus ressentir. Sa gorge était serrée.

-Je... j'ai... je crois que… je...  
-Dis-le Naruto !

Sasuke prit le menton de Naruto et l'obligea à lui faire face en affichant un regard implorant.

-S'il te plait !  
-Je pense pas pouvoir me passer de toi… reste avec moi… S'il te plait.

Naruto tenait Sasuke d'une main tremblante mais ne le lâchait pas. Puis il prit de l'assurance et ramena le corps de Sasuke contre le sien en l'entourant de ses deux bras. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule. Sasuke avait décidé de ne rien faire, de ne rien dire, de laisser parler le blond qui avait compris à quoi il pensait.

-Neji c'est pas pareil. Je l'ai compris. C'est pas aussi fort que pour toi.

#  
-et merde.. c'est l'Uchiwa qui a gagné...  
#

Entendant le démon, Naruto ne se rendit pas compte qu'il parlait à haute voix en resserrant Sasuke contre lui. Il laissa échapper quelques mots.

-Et je m'en fou que Kyubi préfère Neji.

Un petit rire amusé sortit alors de la gorge de Sasuke tendit qu'il reposait sa joue contre l'oreille de Naruto et l'une de ses mains sur ses cheveux blonds.

-Kyubi hein… Je me disais bien aussi.

Un hoquet de stupeur se fit entendre. La tête de Naruto se redressa en écartant le corps du brun de lui. Il écarquilla les yeux en commençant à paniquer intérieurement. Sasuke le rassura.

-C'est pas grave... Je savais bien que quelque chose clochait.  
-Sasuke ! Tu savais ? Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ?  
-J'attendais que tu aies assez confiance en moi pour me le dire. Et puis j'étais pas sûr.  
-C'est dur de raconter un pareil secret... Je ne le sais que depuis quelques années...  
-Ben c'est pas tout nouveau quand même...  
-Oui mais même...  
-Ca ira mieux, maintenant ! Tu pourras m'en parler.  
-C'est qu'un pervers de toute façon.

#  
-Hé ! Ca va comme ça ! Je te signale que je peux t'entendre si je veux !  
-Ben n'écoutes pas !  
#

Kyubi râlait alors que Sasuke souriait en entendant parler du caractère du renard. Il glissa quelques mots au creux de l'oreille de Naruto.

-Je savais bien que certaines choses étaient trop techniques pour que cela vienne de toi !  
-Hé ! C'est bon là !

Maintenant, c'était au tour de Naruto de râler. Il était amusé mais il n'allait pas se laisser faire. Kyubi riait aux éclats de son côté. Le blond oublia bien vite de bouder et apprécia les baisers mouillés de Sasuke dans son cou ; endroit de prédilection pour le faire craquer. Il repoussa légèrement l'Uchiwa en le gardant tout de même près de lui.

-Tu vas rester avec moi ! C'est vrai ?  
-Oui.  
-Vrai de vrai ?  
-Oui. Jusqu'à ce que tu en aies assez de moi.  
-Tu vas en avoir pour un sacré bout de temps, alors !  
-J'y compte bien.

Naruto fut amusé par les répliques du brun et le vit venir se rapprocher tout doucement. Il tourna la tête sur le côté, ré-offrant son cou aux lèvres de l'Uchiwa. Mais ce dernier en avait décidé autrement et tint le visage de Naruto face au sien en voulant un baiser en bonne et due forme.

Le blond le voyait venir à lui et ferma lentement les yeux. Il l'imita et sentit le souffle du brun se mélanger au sien avant que ses lèvres ne soit capturées pour former un baiser passionné que Sasuke ne lui avait encore jamais donné. Ce n'était ni le premier ni le dernier qu'ils échangeaient mais ce fut le plus intense que Naruto n'ait encore jamais eut. Emporté par sa fougue, il répondit avec joie en portant ses mains aux joues de Sasuke. Il ne voulait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Il se frottait contre lui et cherchait à le provoquer ou à l'exciter encore plus qu'il ne l'était.

La réussite fut confirmer lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Sasuke se poser sur ses fesses. Naruto s'immobilisa un instant puis se redétendit en laissant les mains expertes du brun le parcourir, remonter un peu plus haut, glisser sous sa veste qu'il avait laissée par-dessus son jean, ...  
Un petit sourire satisfait se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il reposait ses mains sur les épaules de Sasuke en rompant leur baiser.

-Et bah !  
-Oui je sais. Naruto…  
-Mmh ?  
-Que vas-tu faire pour Neji ?

A peine la question fut-elle posée que l'ambiance retomba considérablement au niveau le plus bas. Naruto relâcha son étreinte et se recula de plusieurs pas ; comme apeuré. Son visage prit une teinte livide et la direction du sol par la même occasion.  
Il ne dit rien puis sentit des bras passer autour de son torse, des lèvres se déposées furtivement sur l'une de ses joues, et un souffle chaud se perdre contre son oreille.

-J'irai avec toi.  
-Non Sasuke. Je lui parlerai seul. Tu n'as pas à y être.  
-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

Une voix derrière Sasuke les fit sursauter. Naruto s'écarta sur le côté. Sasuke le laissa aller à la rencontre de Neji à quelques mètres d'eux. Il souriait à Naruto un peu bêtement. Ce n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes mais il faisait avec.

-Neji je... suis vraiment désolé.  
-C'est bon. C'est pas grave.  
-Mais si ! Tu vas être tout seul !  
-Au calme !

Naruto insistait, il était sincèrement désolé pour Neji mais celui-ci essayait de tenir bon et trouvait à chaque fois une réponse.  
Sasuke remarqua de loin que Neji n'allait pas encore tenir longtemps et, sachant que Naruto était infatigable et très long à la détente, il les rejoignit. Il posa une main sur l'épaule du blond pour l'arrêter.  
Sasuke regarda Neji d'un air sérieux.

-On reste quand même ami ?

Naruto répondit le premier.

-Ah bah j'espère bien ! Va pas nous éviter Neji !

La remarque de Naruto fit rire le destinataire.

-Pendant un temps peut-être, laissez-moi digérer.  
-... mm... pas trop longtemps, alors !

Sasuke et Neji sourirent ; amusés par le blond qui aurait bien aimé ne pas perdre de vu le Hyuga. Mais il devait s'y faire, Neji n'allait pas oublier en une nuit.

-Bon. Je vais rentrer chez moi. Vous laisser tous les deux à la belle étoile.  
-On va rentrer aussi de toute façon.  
-Ouais ! On t'accompagne un bout de chemin Neji ?

Naruto, plein d'entrain, afficha un grand sourire qui surprit et gêna Neji.

-Non... Je vais marcher un peu seul. A la prochaine !

Naruto perdit son sourire. Il vit Neji partir de son côté.

-Ah bah oui...

Sasuke inspira profondément en serrant Naruto contre lui. Il prit la parole tout doucement.

-Faut le comprendre aussi Naruto.  
-Bah oui mais bon..  
-Ne me dis pas que t'a changé d'avis et que tu es d'accord avec Kyubi ?  
-Ah ça non ! Jamais ! Je reste avec toi !

Tout en disant ces mots, Naruto avait énergiquement secoué la tête et s'était jeté dans les bras du brun qui le resserra contre lui et le laissa mettre son visage dans le creux de son cou.

-Naruto... Ca va aller ?  
-Bien sur que oui.

Le blond avait beau dire ça, Sasuke ne pouvait pas ignorer les larmes qui venaient tomber sur sa peau et le son d'une respiration se faisant difficile venant de Naruto. Le brun appuya alors sa tête contre celle de Naruto pour lui montrer qu'il était là pour lui.

-Je vais bien, je t'assure.  
-Ca va aller Naruto.

Naruto avait beau certifier qu'il allait très bien et qu'il voulait juste être contre lui, sa voix le trahissait. Sasuke le laissait faire. Il comprenait que Naruto puisse lui aussi mal vivre la rupture même s'il avait toujours quelqu'un avec lui.

Une fois le blond un peu calmé, ils se séparèrent et marchèrent l'un à côté de l'autre. Naruto essayait de dissimuler ses yeux rougis dans la pénombre. Sasuke passa un bras dans le dos de Naruto et se rapprocha de lui. Il l'interrogea.

-On va où ?  
-Chez toi Sasuke. J'ai aucune envie de rentrer à la maison.  
-D'accord. Alors on est parti dans le mauvais sens...

Naruto émit un rire discret amusé par Sasuke. Le brun essayait de changer de sujet et il l'en remerciait intérieurement. Il posa une question en levant les yeux vers son brun.

-Il est qu'elle heure ?  
-Aucune idée. T'es pressé d'aller te coucher ?  
-Pas spécialement. C'est pour parler… Sasuke ?  
-Mh ? Qu'est ce qui a ?  
-Je t'aime.

Carrément pas la chose que Sasuke s'apprêtait à entendre. Le brun s'immobilisa. Naruto continua sur quelques pas et se retourna vers lui. Sasuke ne bougeait plus. Il était complètement surpris. Naruto le regardait. Un lampadaire éclairait la scène. Il clignotait, prêt à s'éteindre. Naruto rejoignit Sasuke et lui prit la main en baissant son regard vers celle-ci.

-Tu me laisseras pas tout seul, hein ?  
-Naruto ?  
-C'est égoïste, je sais, mais je ne veux plus me sentir seul comme quand j'étais petit. Comme avant…  
-Naruto. Si tu t'es senti seul quand Neji est parti et que tu penses que je  
-Non, c'est quand tu m'as dis que tu partais. J'ai pas pu respirer pendant… Ca m'a fait mal. Je me suis vu redevenir petit garçon... Je pouvais plus bouger.  
-Naruto…

Sasuke rapprocha Naruto de lui et le serra de toutes ses forces contre dans ses bras. Naruto gardait ses bras le long de son corps, les yeux rivés au loin, et essayait de contenir de nouvelles larmes.

-Tu sais, je t'aime vraiment ! J'arriverai pas à supporter que tu me laisses tout seul... ! Je..  
-Je t'aime aussi Naruto.

Sur ces mots, le blond se tut pour de bon et ses bras retrouvèrent leur mobilité. Il se placèrent autour du corps du brun. Ses yeux se fermèrent. Il profita du moment. Il avait compris que Sasuke ne comptait pas le lâcher de si tôt et qu'il resterait avec lui autant que possible. Naruto souffla un merci à Sasuke avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois tendrement.

Une fois arriver près de la demeure Uchiwa, Sasuke remarqua que des lumières étaient allumées chez lui. Naruto suivit son regard du sien et s'interrogea tout d'abord avant de soupirer.

-Il est chez toi ?  
-Ben j'en ai bien l'impression. Attends, on verra bien. Peut-être que c'est moi qui n'ai pas éteint ce matin.

Sasuke ouvrit la grille et entra dans la cour. Il rejoignit le perron, accompagné de Naruto, et ouvrit la porte. Une forme se jeta alors sur lui en criant de joie.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
"**-Tu sais très bien qu'il faut que tu ailles dans cette école ! Ne serait-ce que pour contrôler ton œil ! Naruto peut très bien comprendre ça, non ? Tu ne crois pas qu'il est assez intelligent ? "

Sasuke : Ca se résout vite ton truc...  
Nana : Mais attends ! C'est que le début ! èé toujours impatient celui-là !  
Naruto : C'est quoi le truc qui s'est jette sur Sasuke ?  
Nana : #gros sourire#  
Sasuke : … je pense savoir…  
Neji : Et moi alors ? Je suis déjà out ?


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Titre : Un ou deux  
Couple : euh.. ben, ça commence avec Neji x Naruto x Sasuke  
Genre : OOC, UA, Yaoi, Hétéro dans le très lointain, Sentiment, **Lemon**, …

Disclamair : TT # s'effondre encore en sanglots..# bouh.. toujours pas à moi…. sauf un perso qui arrivera plus tard

#pensées persos#

**Un ou Deux.**** 02**

-SAASUUUKEEE !  
-AA ! Nii-san ! Attends au moins que je sois rentré pour les effusions !

Sasuke se retrouva allongé de tout son long sous le corps de son grand frère, la tête aux pieds de Naruto qui le regardait dubitatif. Le brun avait les jambes à l'intérieur et le reste à l'extérieur de la maison. Itachi se releva et sourit à Naruto tout en aidant son petit frère à se relever.

-Naruto ! Tu viens te divertir avec mon petit frère ?  
-NII-SAN ! Arrête ! Il a pas eu la journée facile ! Et de toute façon, pourquoi tu es là ?  
-Je suis rentré de voyage plus tôt que prévu.  
-T'as abandonné tes recherches ?  
-Non, j'ai juste fini en un temps record ! J'ai trouvé l'info que je cherchais à peine arrivé donc je suis là pour quelques semaines ! Je m'accorde un temps mort.

Sasuke et Naruto échangèrent un regard peiné. Itachi les laissa tout de même entrer ; le sourire aux lèvres. Il les pria gentiment de ne pas faire trop de bruit durant la nuit car il comptait dormir au calme. Sasuke soupira de façon blasée. Naruto rougit légèrement. Même s'il connaissait le caractère très expansif de l'aîné des Uchiwa, il avait un peu de mal à s'y faire.  
Sasuke prit le blond par la main et le mena à l'étage sous un « bonne nuit » lancé par un Itachi ravi.

Arrivé dans la chambre de Sasuke, celui-ci s'affala sur le lit et fut bien vite rejoint par Naruto qui lui souriait.

-Il est hyper en forme ton frère ! … malgré l'heure !  
-Il est toujours comme ça. On dirait toi y'a encore quatre ou cinq ans. Heureusement tu t'es un peu calmé.  
-Hé ! C'est pas de ma faute si j'étais très…  
-Saoûlant ?  
-Energique !

Sasuke sourit et rit doucement. Naruto avait trouvé le mot qu'il fallait et ça lui plaisait à voir son air enchanté. Sasuke se redressa un peu et domina le blond en encadrant son visage de ses deux mains appuyées sur le lit.

-Mais tu es toujours énergique, tu sais ?  
-Oui, mais moi je sais me contrôler.  
-C'est d'ailleurs très désirable...

Sasuke jouait sur les mots. Il s'installa à cheval sur Naruto et déboutonna la veste bleue de son petit ami doucement ; le sourire aux lèvres. Naruto se laissait faire. Soudain, il entendit quelqu'un monter les escaliers et réalisa que la porte de la chambre n'était pas fermée. Sasuke l'avait remarqué lui aussi et eut juste le temps de se retourner. Itachi était immobile dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il prit la parole.

-Je ferme…

Naruto arrondit les yeux et regarda Sasuke qui s'était retourné vers lui après avoir vu son frère fermer docilement sans rien ajouter. Ils éclatèrent alors tous les deux de rire.  
Sasuke, sur Naruto, se plia en avant en continuant de rire. Il appuyait même son crâne sur le torse du blond en reprenant son souffle. La veste à moitié déboutonnée, les cheveux du brun chatouillèrent Naruto qui eut pour réaction de se tordre en manquant de faire tomber Sasuke sur le côté. Le brun se rattrapa en posant ses mains de chaque côté du corps du blond et en se redressant. Son regard se posa alors dans celui de Naruto qui le regardait en souriant ; encore amusé par Itachi.

Les mains de Naruto, posées derrière sa tête, quittèrent ses cheveux blonds et allèrent s'appuyer sur le matelas pour l'aider à se redresser vers Sasuke. Il amena son visage à celui du brun. Il voulait l'embrasser. Sasuke se pencha un peu et le lui accorda avec plaisir. Tout en l'embrassant, Sasuke finit d'enlever sa veste à Naruto en caressant sa peau et en s'arrêtant sur les grains de chair brune de son torse. Naruto fit un mouvement de déhanchement sous Sasuke en frottant le tissu de leur pantalon l'un contre l'autre ; provoquant un gémissement discret du côté du brun. Gémissement étouffé dans le baiser qu'ils partageaient.  
Naruto se rallongea de tout son long, Sasuke passa ses lèvres le long de la mâchoire du blond puis dans son cou. Il embrassait et léchait la peau de Naruto qui vibrait à cause des gémissements remontant dans sa gorge.

Puis il descendit un peu, attaquant avec envie le torse imberbe de Naruto, passant sa langue aux mêmes endroits où ses doigts s'étaient déposés quelques instants auparavant, prenant plus de temps sur les boutons de chaire pour jouer avec les nerfs de son blond dont les muscles commençaient à se contracter par moment. Sasuke sentit une bosse se former sous lui et sourit d'un air satisfait. Il porta ses mains au pantalon de Naruto. Le sien avait déjà été ouvert par les bons soins de ce dernier.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la situation avait été renversée. Sasuke se trouvait à présent sous Naruto. Il était complètement nu tout comme sa moitié qui se faisait caresser par les mains du brun. Naruto perdait les siennes sur la peau blanche de Sasuke et écoutant le son de sa voix qui l'implorait. Leur membre tendus se frottaient en de délicieuses caresses l'un contre l'autre.  
Sasuke se redressa un peu. Ne pouvant plus attendre, il se lubrifia deux doigts et les introduit en Naruto qui poussa tout d'abord une plainte. Puis un troisième les rejoignit. Naruto entoura les épaules de Sasuke de l'un de ses bras et mordilla l'épaule gauche du brun tandis que les doigts de celui-ci ondulaient en lui. Naruto se déhanchait en même temps ; permettant au brun de s'enfoncer plus loin. Il poussait des soupirs résonnants dans la pièce et haletait. Les deux amants avaient complètement oublié Itachi.

Sasuke se retira et se rallongea poussé par le bras de Naruto qui se souleva avant d'enfoncer en lui le membre de son amant. D'abord doucement. Petit à petit. Sasuke sentait chaque centimètre de son corps qui pénétrait Naruto. Il poussai des soupirs aussi longs que possible ; les yeux au ciel. Naruto se stoppa au milieu, reprenant son souffle, puis Sasuke posa ses mains sur les jambes du blond. Il le caressa de ses doigts tremblant de plaisir. Naruto reprit son mouvement et introduit Sasuke en lui jusqu'au bout en poussant un râle de plaisir. Sasuke regardait Naruto, le corps du blond était celui d'un jeune homme : un torse musclé, proportionné, des épaules larges, un cou puissant.

Le brun ne put continuer son inspection. Il ferma les yeux. Naruto commençait à se déhancher sur lui. Il se mouvait en s'aidant de ses jambes. Sasuke avait ses doigts entrelacés à ceux de Naruto, leurs mains jointes, leurs soupirs en accord.  
Sasuke tremblait de plaisir. Il n'avait rien d'autre à penser qu'à Naruto. Son Naruto et pas celui d'un autre. Leur nuit fut remplie de douceur et de caresses. Ils ne comptèrent pas le nombre de fois où ils firent l'amour ; totalement perdu dans les bras de l'autre.

Le matin même, Sasuke fut réveillé en sursaut par quelqu'un qui murmurait son nom à son oreille. Il se leva brusquement en manquant de réveiller Naruto qui dormait paisiblement à côté de lui. En le voyant ainsi, Sasuke eut soudainement peur de tourner la tête afin de voir qui se trouvait dans sa chambre. Une main passa devant ses yeux et il fut obligé d'admettre que son frère était entré dans la pièce pour le réveiller.

-Sasuke ! Faut te lever !  
-Nii-san ! Merde à la fin ! Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Il est qu'elle heure ?  
-Il est sept heure mais on va avoir de la visite ce matin ! Il faut que tu te lèves !  
-Sept heure !

Sasuke se reprit de justesse. Il avait failli crier sur son frère mais, ne voulant pas réveiller Naruto, il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas hurler.

-Nii-san ! Ne me dis pas qu'il est vraiment sept heure !  
-Bah si, pourquoi ? Faut bien que je te réveille si tu dois te lever !  
-M… Nii-san !

Sasuke se prit l'arrête du nez entre ses doigts pour ne pas exploser. Il inspira profondément et reprit son calme.

-Tu plaisantes ? Je dors depuis à peine deux heure ! Et tu veux que je me lève ?  
-C'est pas de ma faute si tu ne dors pas la nuit !

Itachi sourit avec une étincelle dans les yeux. Sasuke le vit. Son grand frère se trouvait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il s'était arrêté avant de sortir de la pièce et s'était retourné, affichant ce même sourire ravi qui le caractérisait.

-D'ailleurs, bravo ! Tu l'as bien fait crier le Naruto !

Sasuke faillit s'étouffer en manquant de mal respirer. Pour le coup, Itachi réussit à le faire rougir complètement ; bien cramoisi. Sasuke balança un oreiller à travers la chambre avant de lui lancer un regard qui voulait tout dire. Itachi sortit en riant doucement. Il avait évité l'oreiller sans grand mal. Il ferma la porte. Le jeune Uchiwa se prit la tête entre ses mains ; toujours gêné par les paroles de son grand frère. Son regard glissa alors sur son amant qui dormait toujours à point fermé. Sasuke sourit doucement et se leva pour aller dans la salle de bain de sa chambre avant d'enfiler un pantalon et un T-shirt noir. Puis il sortit. Il ne réveilla pas Naruto. Il voulait le laisser dormir jusqu'à ce qu'il se lève de lui-même.

Il descendit et se rendit dans la cuisine où son grand frère était attablé. Celui-ci l'invita de la main à prendre son petit-déjeuner.

-Naruto ne te suit pas ?  
-Je vais pas le réveiller quand même ! J'ai la délicatesse de laisser dormir ceux qui en ont besoin.

Sasuke sentait que son grand frère allait répliquer une nouvelle fois quelque chose qui allait le gêner et lui lança un regard noir ; l'arrêtant dans son élan. Itachi reprit son sérieux et plongea dans son bol de café. Sasuke n'était décidément pas à prendre à la légère le matin.

-Au fait, je peux savoir qui vient nous voir ce matin ?  
-Orochimaru.  
-Quoi ? Ton ancien prof ?  
-Oui ! Il veut te voir.

Sasuke hésita à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres puis, emporté par la curiosité, il finit par demander.

-Tu pense que c'est pour entrer dans son école ?  
-Peut être. Il doit se dire que tu es aussi doué que moi !  
-Tu sais ce que j'aime chez toi ?  
-Ma spiritualité ? Ma beauté parfaite ? Mon intelligence à toute épreuve ?  
-Ta modestie.  
-A toute épreuve elle aussi, tu l'auras remarqué !

Sasuke soupira tandis que son frère souriait de toutes ses dents en jouant avec sa cuillère. Il avait la manie de la faire tourner autour de ses doigts en la faisant passer du pouce à l'auriculaire sans aucune difficulté. Ce qui agaçait Sasuke qui n'y arrivait pas depuis sa plus tendre enfance.  
Il savait que Sasuke ironisait, mais cela l'amusait.

-J'ai aucune envie d'y aller.  
-Pardon ?

Subitement, Itachi perdit son sourire. Il lâcha sa cuillère qui retomba dans son bol en un « flop » éclaboussant la table par endroit. Puis il afficha un air grave. Sasuke évitait de le regarder en face. Il posa son bol sur la table et ses mains sur ses genoux en cherchant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire. Itachi prit la parole.

-Sasuke. Pourquoi tu dis ça maintenant ? Tu avais l'air pourtant ravi d'avoir une chance de rentrer dans son école ! Je ne comprends pas.  
-Je ne veux pas… laisser Naruto tout seul.  
-Pardon ? Naruto ? Mais attends, là ! C'est pas une simple école où tu vas aller ! Tu peux pas rester là juste à cause d'un petit ami !  
-Si. C'est Naruto.  
-Attends ! Je veux bien que tu passes du temps avec lui, que tu... Enfin c'est pas assez pour vouloir louper une occasion comme ça ! Merde Sasuke ! C'est de ton avenir qu'on parle ! Tu veux finir comme…  
-C'est pas la peine d'en dire plus. Je n'irai pas.

Sasuke était ferme dans sa voix. Il avait un ton désolé mais déterminé. Cela lui coûtait à lui aussi de ne pas aller dans l'école d'Orochimaru mais il ne voulait pas laisser Naruto. Il avait bien vu la veille ce que cela donnerait. Itachi ne dit rien pendant une longue minute interminable, puis il se leva et sortit de la pièce en laissant Sasuke devant son bol de café.  
Il monta les escaliers et, rendu à l'étage, croisa Naruto qui sortait de sa chambre.

-Bonjour Itachi ! T'as pas vu Sasuke ?  
-Ton cher et tendre est dans la cuisine à gâcher sa vie.  
-... ? Hein ?

Naruto fut surpris par le ton du grand frère. Il ne souriait plus. Il était sombre et ne ressemblait plus à l'Itachi que Naruto connaissait. Il dégageait comme une aura glaciale autour de lui. Le blond se surprit à frémir en le voyant passer devant lui. Il le regarda partir et s'enfermer dans sa chambre en claquant presque la porte. Naruto sursauta et se demanda quelle mouche avait piqué Itachi mais il s'inquiéta surtout de ce qu'il avait dit à propos de Sasuke.  
Il descendit donc pour se render dans la cuisine où il vit Sasuke immobile, la tête baissée et les yeux perdus dans les ondulations que provoquait sa cuillère dans son café.

-Sasuke ? Ca va pas ?  
-Ah ! Naruto !

Sasuke se leva. Un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il embrassa le blond en le prenant dans ses bras et l'invita à s'asseoir en face de lui.

-Comment ça se fait que tu te réveilles si tôt ?  
-J'avais froid et j'ai pas réussi à me rendormir. Et toi ?  
-C'est Itachi qui est venu me réveiller. Je vais avoir de la visite ce matin et il voulait être sûr que je sois debout.  
-C'est qui qui vient te voir ?  
-Un mec sans importance. Tu connais pas.

Sasuke voulait passer vite sur le sujet et Naruto le remarqua. Il ne demanda rien d'autre ; attendant de voir qui était ce mystérieux visiteur. Une fois le petit-déjeuner finit, Naruto s'installa dans le canapé. Il avait décidé de rester chez Sasuke jusqu'à ce que celui-ci puisse sortir après la visite de l'inconnu. Le jeune Uchiwa, lui, était monté à l'étage. Il voulait parler à son frère. Naruto le trouvait soucieux. Quelque chose clochait c'était certain. Il fit mine de s'endormir sur le canapé et, une fois sûr que Sasuke soit monté, il se rendit doucement au bas des escaliers en tendant l'oreille pour écouter ce que le petit frère disait au grand à travers la porte.  
Il réussissait à entendre le son de sa voix sans qu'il puisse être vu.

-Nii-san... Nii-san ? Je...

Naruto n'arrivait pas à entendre la voix d'Itachi. Il essayait mais dut se résoudre à n'écouter que son amour.

-Ecoute, il faut me comprendre... Je veux pas le laisser tout seul... Cette école est pas si...

Sasuke s'était arrêter de parler. Naruto en conclut qu'il avait été coupé par Itachi et, voulant à tout prix suivre la conversation, monta deux marches en baissant la tête pour ne pas être vu.

-Mais nii-san ! Je tiens trop à lui pour...  
-TU CROIS QUE PARCE QUE TU TOMBES AMOUREUX T'AS LE DROIT DE FOUTRE TA VIE EN L'AIR ? C'EST CA ?

Naruto faillit tomber dans l'escalier. Itachi avait soudain ouvert la porte en criant sur son petit frère qui s'était reculer en un sursaut.

-Sasuke ! Tu sais ce que ça va te faire si tu ne contrôles pas ton œil ? Tu te rappelles, pourtant, non ? C'était bien toi, le petit garçon, qui était venu m'avertir terrorisé ?  
-ARRETE !  
-Tu sais très bien qu'il faut que tu ailles dans cette école ! Ne serait-ce que pour contrôler ton œil ! Naruto peut bien comprendre ça, non ? Tu ne crois pas qu'il est assez intelligent ?

Naruto trouva l'idée bonne de se redresser et de se montrer aux deux frères qui se disputaien. Montrer qu'il écoutait et qu'il voulait comprendre pourquoi on parlait de lui dans son dos. Sasuke soupira en posant une main devant son visage. Itachi, lui, fut un peu bousculer. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il posa son regard sur son petit frère, puis sur le blond.

-Bon, allons dans le salon. Ce sera toujours mieux que de s'engueuler dans le couloir.  
-Naruto... je...

Naruto n'adressa aucun regard à Sasuke. Ecoutant Itachi, il descendit le premier en direction du salon où il s'installa sur une chaise suivi de près par Itachi. Sasuke arriva quelques instant après et s'assit sur une des chaises voisines de Naruto en face d'Itachi. Naruto était sérieux et cherchait à savoir, Itachi attendait que son frère commence et, Sasuke, lui, ne savait pas réellement quoi dire. L'aîné soupira et prit la parole pour aider son frère à trouver par où commencer.

-Naruto. Sasuke doit voir quelqu'un ce matin. Cette personne vient de loin pour le voir et il doit déterminer s'il ira ou non dans une école.

Sasuke prit tout de suite la parole.

-Je n'irai pas de toute façon.  
-Pourquoi ?

Naruto s'était tourné vers Sasuke en écarquillant ses yeux. Sasuke redressa son visage, prit appuie sur la table, et regarda sérieusement Naruto.

-Parce que c'est beaucoup trop loin et que je ne veux pas te laisser tout seul ici.  
-Tu sais très bien qu'il ne sera pas tout seul. Il a Neji ! C'est plutôt toi qui ne veux pas **_les_** laisser seuls.  
-Nii-san, Naruto a rompu avec Neji hier soir.

Les yeux de Naruto se voilèrent légèrement à l'entente de cette nouvelle. Itachi dévisagea le blond pendant quelques secondes et sourit.

-Tu t'es décidé alors ?  
-Nii-san ! C'est pas la question de toute façon ! Je n'ir

Sasuke ne put continuer sa phrase. La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit dans la maison. Le visiteur était arrivé. Itachi se leva et alla ouvrir tandis que Naruto regardait Sasuke avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

-Faut que tu ailles dans cette école, Sasuke !  
-Naruto ?  
-Moi aussi je vais y aller. J'ai qu'à demander après tout !

#Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'ils y font... Baka...#  
Ils se sourirent tous les deux et se levèrent. Orochimaru avait fait son apparition dans la pièce avec un grand sourire courtois pendu aux lèvres. Itachi était derrière lui et voulait convaincre du regard Sasuke qu'il croyait décidé à ne pas être aimable avec l'invité.  
Naruto regarda Orochimaru :une imposante personne même si maigre, des yeux fins et dorés, un teint pâle presque inquiétant, des cheveux longs, noirs et fins comme d'ailleurs tous les traits du visage de ce personnage. Naruto fut sorti de ses pensées par la main de Sasuke. Ce dernier l'avait posée dans son dos pour faire remarquer au blond qu'il dévisageait le visiteur. Ce qui n'était pas réellement bien vu. Itachi invita Orochimaru à s'installer puis lui proposa un thé qui fut accepté avec joie. Puis le regard d'Orochimaru se posa sur Sasuke. Son sourire ne le quittait pas.

-Sasuke Uchiwa. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu aies tellement grandit.

Il tourna ensuite son regard vers Naruto et questionna ses hôtes.

-Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ?  
-Naruto Uzumaki, un très bon ami.  
-Bonjour…

Naruto ne savait pas vraiment comment se comporter. Les yeux et le sourire de l'homme en face de lui le déstabilisaient. Sasuke prit la parole.

-Orochimaru-sama... Euh... Je voulais savoir si...  
-Oui ? Orochimaru tout court suffit, Sasuke.  
-En fait Naruto est intéressé par votre école, lui aussi.

Orochimaru fut surpris par cette affirmation. Il tourna son regard vers le blond en ouvrant ses yeux que possible d'un air surpris.

-Ah oui ? Tiens. Je ne savais pas que mon école était connue en dehors des familles à don héréditaire. Uzumaki... Ca me dit pourtant quelque chose. J'ai déjà entendu ce nom de famille quelque part.

Orochimaru posa un doigt sous son menton en cherchant à savoir où il avait bien pu entendre parler des Uzumaki. Puis il fut soudain pris d'une illumination. Il sourit franchement. Son regard mélangeait amusement et satisfaction et eut pour effet chez Naruto de le faire se faire tout petit dans sa chaise. Orochimaru reprit.

-Je peux prendre une pièce pour l'entretien, Itachi ?  
-Oui ! Comme la dernière fois ! La porte derrière toi dans le salon.

Itachi parlait de la cuisine où il rangeait la bouilloire. Orochimaru se leva et adressa un nouveau sourire à Sasuke qui se leva en interrogeant l'homme.

-Et pour Naruto.  
-Oui, oui. Mais il doit aussi passer l'entretien. Ce qu'il fera juste après toi !

Sasuke tourna la tête vers Naruto et échangea un sourire avec lui. Orochimaru l'attendait déjà dans la pièce voisine. Sasuke se permit de se pencher à l'oreille de Naruto.

-T'as pas intérêt à te planter Naruto !

Le blond rit discrètement et encouragea du regard Sasuke qui fermait la porte.  
Deux heures plus tard, Orochimaru partait de la demeure Uchiwa. Naruto et Sasuke avaient passé l'entretien et devaient attendre quelques jours la réponse bien qu'Orochimaru leur avait bien fait comprendre qu'il n'y aurait aucune raison que l'un ou l'autre ne puisse pas venir. Itachi refermait la porte d'entrée lorsque Naruto se tourna vers le plus jeune des deux frères.

-Au fait, c'est quoi cette école ?

Sasuke éclata de rire. Il était à présent sûr que Naruto voulait juste le suivre. Heureusement pour lui, le blond ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait faire plus tard donc aller dans une école ou une autre n'était pas très important.

-C'est une école de maîtrise ou de perfectionnement.  
-De maîtrise ? Mais je veux pas faire de droit, moi !  
-Mais non ! T'as pas entendu tout à l'heure ? Il parlait de dons héréditaires.  
-Mais...

Itachi prit la parole.

-C'est d'ailleurs ça qui me surprend. Orochimaru n'aurait jamais accepté de lui faire passer un entretien si Naruto n'avait pas eu quelque chose à exploiter, Sasuke.

Sur la seconde, Naruto pensa à Kyubi. Sasuke aussi mais Itachi, qui n'était pas au courant, se posait la question. Que pouvait-il bien y avoir d'intéressant et d'exploitable chez ce garçon d'à peine 18 ans qu'était le petit ami de son petit frère… ?

La matinée s'étant avancée, Sasuke et Itachi invitèrent Naruto à rester pour le déjeuner.  
Itachi aux fourneaux : cela faisant longtemps que Sasuke n'avait pas eut cette tête peu rassurée en voyant son repas venir, transporté par un Itachi ravi. Le grand sourire de ce dernier était revenu orner son visage.  
Il s'assit à sa place en face des deux jeunes.

-Ittadakimasu !  
-Nii-san...  
-Mmh ?  
-Qu'est ce qu...  
-C'est un plat occidental ! Goûtes! Tu vas adorer !

Sasuke échangea un regard peu rassuré avec Naruto. Le brun pris sa fourchette et piqua dans son assiette. Suspicieux, il renifla ce qui s'y trouvait et goûta sous le regard inquiet de Naruto et celui attentif de Itachi. Il mâcha, avala, et but tout de suite après. Naruto se redressa un peu et regarda de travers son assiette. Itachi fronça des sourcils. Sasuke sourit légèrement et se resservit sous le sourire de son grand frère. Naruto se décida alors à goûter son assiette. Ses yeux s'agrandirent dès que le menu fut goûté. Sasuke interrogea son grand frère.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?  
-Ah ! Bah je savais bien que ça te plairait ! Bon c'est un plat d'hiver mais... j'ai pas pu résister ! C'est trop bon !

Naruto renchérit.

-Tu m'étonnes ! Itachi, je te savais pas cuistot !  
-A force de voyager... t'es obliger de connaître quelques trucs !

Itachi affichait un visage tout heureux. Son petit frère aimait sa cuisine. Naruto aussi mais c'était moins important.

-C'est Français ! Une tartiflette, vous connaissiez pas, hein ?

Après le repas, Naruto voulut se balader un peu. Sasuke l'accompagna dehors en laissant Itachi digérer et dormir tranquillement.

Le village était très animé vers 2h de l'après midi. C'était habituel. Sasuke n'aimait pas vraiment se promener à cette heure-ci mais quand il était avec Naruto il pouvait bien oublier cet état de fait. Il regardait alentour les vitrines et les gens qui marchandaient ou qui parlaient juste pour ne rien dire. Il sentit la main de Naruto prendre la sienne et il tourna son visage vers le blond. Il remarqua son sourire auquel il répondit par un autre.

-Hé Sasuke !  
-Quoi ?  
-C'est pas Orochimaru, là-bas ?  
-Où ?  
-Près de la rue des Hyuga.

Naruto montra du doigt l'endroit. Sasuke regarda attentivement et, en effet, le personnage se trouvait là. Il saluait l'oncle de Neji.  
#Ah mais oui ! Il en a aussi.# pensa Sasuke.

-Sasuke ?  
-Hein ? Euh oui c'était bien lui… Il a le droit de connaître du monde, non ?  
-mm… Oui, ça doit être ça…

Sasuke glissa un dernier regard vers l'entrée du quartier Hyuga puis vers Naruto. Il savait qu'il pensait lui aussi aux yeux de Neji mais ne voulu pas lui en parler. Il l'entraîna un peu plus loin en se dirigeait vers un des parcs du village où ils s'assirent tous les deux sur l'herbe avant de "bronzer à l'ombre". Puis la soirée commença à arriver. Sasuke se réveilla allongé dans l'herbe juste à côté de Naruto. Ils s'étaient endormis tous les deux l'un à côté de l'autre sous les regards des passants au pied d'un arbre. Il réalisa alors que c'était le vibreur de son portable qui l'avait fait sortir de ses songes. Il le prit et répondit en voyant qu'il s'agissait de son aîné.

-Allô ?  
-Sasuke ? T'es où ?  
-Dans le Parc Est.  
-Tu fais quoi ce soir ? Tu rentres ou pas ?  
-Aucune idée.  
-Bon t'as tes clés de toutes façons, non ?  
-Oui mais  
-OK ! Bon je te laisse !

Sasuke ne put rien demander d'autre. La voix chantante de son grand frère s'était coupée. Il avait raccroché.  
#… ?# Le regard du brun se déposa sur Naruto. Il posa un doigt sur sa joue et fit frôler leur peau ; provoquant un tremblement chez Naruto. Sasuke se pencha un peu et lui souffla à l'oreille de se réveiller. Doucement, le blond ouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir Sasuke lui sourire en chuchotant.

-Tu vas finir par prendre froid à dormir ici.  
-C'est toi qui t'es endormi le premier je te signale.  
-On rentre ?  
-On va où ? Ton frère sera encore chez toi ce soir. Mais tu veux peut-être le voir un peu puisqu'il est jamais là. Enfin pas souvent.  
-Ouh... Quelque chose me dit qu'il ne sera pas là ce soir. C'est toi qui choisis.  
-T'es pas marrant... Ben chez moi alors... voir comment se porte mon appart' !  
-OK ! Allez ! Debout maintenant !

La fin de soirée passa tranquillement. Sasuke dormit chez Naruto cette nuit-là. Durant une semaine entière, ils ne se quittèrent quasiment pas ; changeant de maison de temps en temps, passant la plupart de celui-ci dans celle des Uchiwa pour que Sasuke puisse profiter de la présence de son grand frère même s'il faisait mine de ne rien avoir à en faire. Au bout de sept jours, Sasuke reçut du courrier. C'était la réponse d'Orochimaru et, comme attendu, elle était affirmative. Le jeune Uchiwa alla chercher Naruto pour le réveiller et le fit s'habiller en vitesse pour aller voir la réponse que, lui, avait sûrement reçu à son appartement. Ils coururent ensemble dans les rues du village bousculant même des personnes en s'excusant sans s'arrêter. Arriver au pied de son immeuble, Naruto tremblait de partout. Il monta les deux étages qui les séparaient de sa boîte aux lettres et l'ouvrit. Il reconnut l'enveloppe que Sasuke tenait encore dans sa main et n'osa pas la prendre. Il se tourna vers le brun.

-Tu veux pas regarder pour moi ?  
-Si tu veux.

Sasuke tendit le bras et attrapa le courrier de Naruto. Il donna les enveloppes qui ne l'intéressaient pas au destinataire et ouvrit d'une main peu assurée la lettre voulue. Il lut en vitesse pour trouver le passage qui l'intéressait.

-Naruto…  
-C'est pas vrai... Je suis pas pris... ?  
-Si ! SI NARUTO ! TU VIENS AUSSI !  
-QUOI ? MONTRES !

Naruto arracha presque la lettre des mains de Sasuke qui la lui tendait tout heureux de savoir qu'il n'allait pas avoir à le laisser seul. Naruto la relut au moins trois à quatre fois sur le chemin avant de prendre enfin conscience qu'il entrait dans la même école que Sasuke.

Trois semaine plus tard, Sasuke et Naruto se trouvaient dans la voiture d'Itachi avec leurs valises dans le coffre. Ils étaient prêt à partir.

-Vous n'avez rien oubliez j'espère ! Je ferais pas d'allée-retour jusque là-bas ! Je vous emmène à la gare et je veux pas vous voir avant les prochaines vacances !  
-C'est bon démarre ! On va louper le train ! Je suis sûr que tu va encore te paumer sur le chemin.  
-Sasuke. Il n'y a qu'une route d'ici à la prochaine ville. Comment veux-tu que je me trompe ? Tu peux m'expliquer ?  
-J'ai la flemme. Allez démarre ! Dépêches-toi !  
-Oui, oui, c'est bon !

Naruto, derrière les deux Uchiwa, s'amusait à les voir se chamailler. Sasuke semblait extrêmement sûr qu'Itachi ne connaissait pas la route mais, contre toute attente, ils arrivèrent avant le train à la gare. Rassuré, le jeune Uchiwa souffla un peu sous le regard rieur de son grand frère.

-Alors ? Qui est-ce qui disait que je me tromperai de chemin ?  
-Moi. Et je le maintiens pour la prochaine fois ! Je suis sûr que t'as dû apprendre la carte par cœur pour te débrouiller aussi facilement.

Naruto s'exclama brusquement.

-Ah ! C'était ça, Itachi, ce que tu regardais hier soir ?  
-La ferme ! Naruto ! C'est une conversation familiale !

Démasqué, Itachi ne dit plus rien. Sasuke avait entendu ce que disait Naruto et ce fut à son tour de sourire à son frère. Cinq minutes plus tard, Naruto était au bord de la voix et se faisait crier dessus par Sasuke. Le brun le prit par le col de sa veste en l'attirant vers l'intérieur des quais sous le rire de certaines personnes attendant elles-aussi.

-Non mais t'es fou ? Tu veux tomber et te faire faucher ?  
-Ben je veux voir le train arriver ! T'as pas entendu la voix ! Il arrive ! J'ai jamais vu de train en vrai de ma vie alors j'en profite !  
-Naruto. C'est dangereux ! Faut pas s'approcher des voies quand un train passe ou arrive ! Tu vas te faire emporter sinon !  
-Pff... Vas-y, sors ta science. Môssieur joue les blasés !

Naruto bouda. Sasuke s'en fichait complètement et le garda tout contre lui le temps que le train se stoppe. Naruto se laissait faire bien entendu, profitant de la chaleur de son amour, mais fut émerveiller lorsque le train arriva. Une fois celui-ci stoppé, Naruto gesticula dans les bras de Sasuke et se retourna face à lui.

-T'as vu ? C'est génial !  
-T'as quel âge, Naruto ? Franchement... Se mettre dans cet état pour un train…  
-… Comme si t'avais jamais été comme ça dans ta vie !  
-Si, à mes quatre ans.

Sasuke lâcha Naruto. Il le laissa se rapprocher un peu de l' « engin ». Le blond regardait dans tous les sens puis se retourna vers Sasuke.

-Ah ! Sasuke ! Derrière toi !  
-Naruto ! T'aurais pas pu te taire ! Pour une fois que je pouvais le surprendre...

Sasuke se retourna. Il connaissait bien la voix qu'il venait d'entendre mais ce ne fut qu'en le voyant qu'il fut persuadé que c'était bien Neji.

-Neji ! Ca fait longtemps !  
-Quelques semaines...

Naruto rejoignit les deux bruns en arborant un sourire aussi large qu'il le pouvait.

-Neji ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?  
-Je vais dans la même école que vous à ce que j'ai compris. Celle d'Orochimaru.  
-Trop fort ! C'est une super bonne nouvelle ! T'as été pris aussi ? Mais qui est ce qui t'a amené ?  
-Mon oncle. Hinata est là. Elle vient aussi.  
-Ah ! Je vais enfin voir à quoi ressemble ta cousine ! Elle est où ? Elle est où ?  
-Elle est avec mon oncle. Il parle à Itachi.

Trois paires d'yeux se dirigèrent soudainement vers trois personnes, puis sur une en particulier. Naruto parla en premier rapidement reprit par Sasuke.

-Mignonne !  
-Naruto. Attention ! Je te surveille !  
-Pourquoi ? t'es jaloux ?  
-Bien sur que oui !

Naruto sourit. Neji prit la parole.

-Au lieu de vous cherchez. Venez, je vais vous la présenter.  
-Ouais !

Naruto sauta sur place. Neji et Sasuke le devancèrent pour ne pas afficher un fou furieux dès la première rencontre. Naruto se calma juste avant d'arriver à leur hauteur. L'oncle de Neji le connaissait déjà de vue et de nom mais il ne lui avait encore jamais parlé. Le blond pensa alors qu'il valait mieux le rassurer en ce qui concernait les goûts de son neveu. Il prit donc un air sérieux. Forçant peut être même un peu à l'entente des rires moqueurs de Sasuke et Neji.

-Arrêtez vous deux !  
-Naruto ! Arrête ! Ca te va pas du tout ! Tu fais peur !  
-Sasuke ! J'essaie de passer pour normal aux yeux de la famille de Neji ! Tais-toi !

Neji en rajouta.

-Naruto... T'es pas normal, on le sait déjà tous.. Reprend ton air d'ahuri.

Naruto ne pouvait l'accepter. Il prit alors un air que les deux autres ne lui connaissaient pas. Celui d'un jeune homme séduisant, élégant, et charmeur. Il se dirigea vers Hinata qui se trouvait juste à côté de son cousin en attendant qu'on lui présente le dernier arrivant qui se trouvait être Naruto. Ce dernier se pencha en avant, prit la main de la jeune fille, et lui fit un baise-main accompagné d'un sourire ravageur.

-Naruto Uzumaki. Enchanté.  
-Naruto... !

Sasuke était complètement abasourdi. Voir son petit ami agir de façon aussi... sexy, pensa t'il, le prit de court. Naruto se redressa et lui lança un petit coup d'œil pour ensuite lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

-Je t'épate, hein !

Clin d'œil. Sourire. Et Sasuke ne peut plus se retenir de détourner le regard ; ne voulant pas se jeter sur son petit ami.

-Je... reviens tout de suite.

Sasuke s'écarta discrètement du petit groupe et s'éclipsa en vitesse. Le sourire de Naruto s'agrandit en remarquant que son petit ami se dirigeait, complètement rouge, vers les toilettes de la gare.  
Hinata elle aussi rougissait. Le charme de Naruto avait fait son œuvre. Neji la regarda du coin de l'œil et sourit. Puis il fixa Naruto. Le blond souriait. Il regardait Sasuke s'en aller. Neji tapa l'épaule du blond pour le faire se retourner et lui montra Hinata d'un coup discret de tête. Naruto vit alors que la jeune fille rougissait en se tripotant les doigts mais ne comprit pas réellement ce que cela impliquait. Neji soupira et se pencha à l'oreille de sa cousine pour lui faire remarquer que le blond formait un couple avec Sasuke. Hinata rougit de plus belle mais ses yeux s'agrandirent et allèrent à la rencontre des bleus de Naruto qui prit la parole.

-Il revient de suite !

Neji s'adressa alors à lui.

-J'espère bien Naruto. On va pas tarder à embarquer. Vous êtes allez donner vos bagages ?  
-Ah non ? C'est où ?  
-Laisse Naruto, je vais y aller.

Itachi s'était avancé vers les trois jeunes et lui avait assuré s'occuper de tout. Naruto n'avait plus qu'à aller chercher Sasuke. Il s'exécuta et demanda à Neji de garder deux places dans le train pas trop loin de lui et sa cousine. Neji confirma la chose, dit au revoir à son oncle, et emmena Hinata dans le train. La jeune fille semblait un peu perdue et n'avait pas lâché mot depuis qu'elle était arrivée.

Pendant ce temps, Naruto cherchait Sasuke. Il se rendit dans les toilettes et voulut appeler son petit ami mais n'en eut pas le temps. Sasuke lui sauta au coup et s'empara de ses lèvres.

-Hn... ? Sasuke ?…nn ?  
-T'en as mis du temps Naruto.

Le brun posa ses mains sur le corps du blond en se frottant à lui. Il était complètement excité. Naruto, surpris par tant de désir et de fougue, n'eut pas dans l'idée de l'arrêter. Il le prit lui aussi dans ses bras et le poussa contre le mur d'en face en passant ses mains sous son T-shirt. Sasuke entoura le bassin de son petit ami de ses jambes. Naruto le soutint en plaçant ses mains sous les fesses du brun.

-Naruto… j'ai envie de toi... maintenant, là...  
-J'ai cru remarquer... ! C'est quoi ? Mon sourire charmeur qui t'a fait ça ?

Naruto donna un coup de boutoir faisant trembler Sasuke. Ce dernier se resserra contre Naruto en agrippant de toutes ses forces les épaules du blond et soupira de plaisir. Ils entendirent des bruits venant de l'extérieur se rapprocher. Naruto lâcha Sasuke pour lui permettre de se reposer sur ses pieds. Le brun ne voulait pas pour autant arrêter. Il prit Naruto et l'amena à lui en l'emportant dans un cabinet. Il le laissa le plaquer contre le mur et le déshabiller partiellement. Sasuke essayait de retenir des gémissements remontant dans sa gorge. Il étouffait les sons qui auraient pu les trahir. Deux personnes discutaient dans les toilettes et ne semblaient pas entender les murmures qui se faisaient de plus en plus pressant. Soudain, les paroles cessèrent. Une des deux personnes étant entrée avait cru entendre un soupir. Naruto ne s'en était pas rendu compte et continuait de faire trembler Sasuke sous ses doigts et ses déhanchements.

-Y'a quelqu'un ?

Ca y est, la voix en était sûre. Sasuke l'avait remarqué. Les deux personne autres que lui et Naruto écoutaient. Il retint ses gémissements le temps que les deux personnes sortent pour les laisser tranquille. Naruto, lui, ne s'était pas arrêter. Et Sasuke se perdait pour de bon. Il ne se retenait plus.

Pendant ce temps, Neji et Hinata gardaient leur siège dans le train en demandant à chaque personne qui venait s'asseoir en face d'eux de laisser libre les places pour des amis qui n'allait pas tarder.

-Ils ont intérêt à se presser. Sinon y'aura plus aucune place…  
-Neji nii-san... ? C'est vrai que... tu étais avec Naruto, avant ?  
-Hinata ? Comment tu sais ça ?  
-C'est père qui en parlait tout à l'heure avec le grand frère de Sasuke.  
-... Oui j'étais avec lui et... et Sasuke.

Hinata se redressa en regardant son cousin d'un air étonné par la nouvelle. Lui qu'elle pensait plutôt étroit d'esprit, voir même être répugné par l'idée d'être homosexuel. Elle avait un choc. Son cousin avait formé un "couple à trois" avec les deux jeunes hommes qu'il venait de lui présenter. Elle n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de Neji. Il était en train de demander à une énième personne de ne pas s'asseoir en face de lui. Puis il reprit soudain la parole.

-Ah ! Hinata ! Les voilà !  
-Hein ? Qu'est ce que...  
-Les voilà.

Neji montra du doigt ses deux amis qui s'avançaient sur le quai en se dirigeant vers le train pour monter. Ils semblaient étrangement heureux et se tenaient par la main. Deux minutes plus tard, ils avaient trouvé Neji et Hinata et s'installaient devant les deux cousins. Hinata ne put s'empêcher de faire une constatation.

-Vous avez courut ? Vous semblez exténués !

Sur ces mots, les deux amants levèrent leurs yeux vers la jeune fille en face d'eux puis se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire. Hinata ne comprit pas. Pensant qu'on se moquait d'elle, elle rougit puis se tut alors que Neji mettait une main devant son visage en soupirant.

-C'est pas vrai... Je me disais aussi que tu mettais du temps à le retrouver, Naruto.

Hinata tiqua et demanda.

-Neji nii-san ?  
-Laisse Hinata. Vaut mieux pas que tu saches.

Hinata regarda son cousin en cherchant à comprendre. Puis elle dévisagea les deux jeunes hommes. Naruto avait sa tête appuyée sur l'épaule de Sasuke qui regardait par la fenêtre du train en attendant le départ pour voir défiler le paysage. Sa main droite se trouvait dans la gauche de Naruto. Hinata eut soudain un soupçon puis se mit à rougir comme jamais en détournant les yeux aussi vite que possible sans remarquer que Naruto lui souriait.  
Elle fut absorber, bizarrement, par l'observation des murs de la gare ; cherchant sûrement à savoir combien de pierres avait pu servir à construire celle-ci. Elle aussi était côté fenêtre. Elle était face à Sasuke. Neji avait pris des places dans le sens du trajet en sachant que sa jeune cousine supportait mal les longs voyages en train lorsqu'elle était en sens contraire à la route.

-Naruto, regarde ! Itachi nous fait signe.

Sasuke se leva brusquement en écoutant la voix de son frère sur la partie de la vitre en hauteur qui pouvait s'ouvrir.

-Nii-san !  
-Sasuke, fais gaffe à toi ! Vos bagages sont dans le train. Tiens, les billets pour les récupérer, p'tite tête !

Itachi tendit le bras en hauteur et réussit tant bien que mal à donner les billets à son jeune frère en lui souriant à travers la vitre qui les séparait.

Le père d'Hinata était juste derrière lui et souriait aux deux cousins tout en montrant à Neji un regard qui voulait tout dire un grand et solennel : « prends soin de ma fille ».  
Hinata se surprit à chercher quelqu'un ressemblant à Naruto mais, ne trouvant personne, elle se tourna vers lui d'un air interrogateur. Naruto ne le remarqua pas ou tout du moins fit semblant de ne pas comprendre ce qui la tracassait.

-Naruto ? Tu n'as personne à qui dire au revoir ?

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre : **  
"-Sasuke, tu peux garder les yeux ouverts. Je sais très bien que tu ne dors pas.

Sasuke sourit puis ouvrit un œil en dirigeant son regard vers Neji.

-Comment t'as deviné ?  
-Tu ronflais pas."

Neji : Ah ça va je reviens !  
Nana : bah oui quand même !  
Sasuke : Rien a dire, ... je me débarrasse d'Itachi. Donc ça va.  
Itachi : Cruel destin qu'est la séparation. #verse sa petite larme#  
Sasuke : Le mélo...  
Naruto : héhé, un lemon au second chapitre ! Trop bien ! Pourvu que ça dur !


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Titre : Un ou deux  
Couple : euh.. ben, ça commence avec Neji x Naruto x Sasuke  
Genre : ouîlle.. O.o, OOC, UA, Yaoi, Hétéro dans le très lointain, Sentiment, Lemon, …

Disclamair : # s'effondre encore en sanglots..# bouh.. toujours pas à moi…. sauf un perso qui arrivera plus tard

#pensées persos#

**Un ou Deux. ****03**

A cet instant précis, Sasuke et Neji se stoppèrent et regardèrent Hinata. Sasuke se tourna vers son blond d'un air triste. Ce dernier n'eut pourtant pas l'air choqué par la question.

-Je suis orphelin. Je vis tout seul.  
-Hinata...

La jeune fille se tourna vers son cousin. Le regard de celui-ci montra qu'elle avait fait une belle bourde. Elle tourna alors son regard vers l'Uchiwa qui, lui, fixait Naruto d'un air désolé.

-Excuse-moi. Je ne savais pas.  
-C'est pas grave ! Fais pas attention à la tête de Sasuke et Neji. Ils s'y feront jamais ! Moi je suis habitué, j'ai jamais connu mes parents. Je sais même pas comment ils s'appelaient alors tu sais…

La déclaration de Naruto mit Hinata encore plus dans l'embarras qu'elle ne l'était mais, voulant montrer qu'elle l'écoutait, elle lui sourit maladroitement et finit par se tourner vers son père pour lui faisant d'autres signes de main. Sasuke s'était rassis à côté de Naruto et le regardait du coin de l'œil. Neji surveillait aussi la mine du blond. Puis une voix se fit entendre : celle du commandant de bord. Il annonçait le départ du train ainsi que le trajet qu'il allait faire. Puis le train commença à avancer. Sasuke se tourna vers son frère. Naruto aussi voulut faire des signes de main à Itachi. Neji et Hinata, eux, saluaient Hiashi.

Une fois son frère hors de vue, Sasuke se rassit. Naruto l'avait déjà fait quelques instants avant lui et l'interrogea.

-Il va pas te manquer un peu ?  
-Pour le peu que je le vois, ça va pas casser mes habitudes.  
-Et toi Hinata ? Ton père va pas trop te manquer ?  
-J'ai mon cousin avec moi Naruto.

Naruto sourit à la jeune fille. Sasuke le regardait. Il se permit même de s'inquiéter, presque jaloux d'Hinata qui recevait de la part de son petit ami à **_lui_** des sourires divins. Il se pencha alors sur lui et souffla à son oreille.

-Arrête de jouer les tombeurs ! Tu va finir par te retrouver poursuivi par une horde de filles à la fin de l'année !

Naruto arrondit les yeux et recula son visage en regardant Sasuke d'un air surpris. Puis il s'autorisa un sourire mutin.

-T'aimes pas ça, hein ! J'aime bien, moi,te faire rager !

Sasuke se redressa vivement, rougitn et se tourna vers la fenêtre.  
Des jeunes commençaient à passer dans l'allée du train. Ils parlaient ou retrouvaient des amis qu'ils connaissaient. Naruto surpris alors une conversation. Son oreille avait l'habitude de traîner un peu partout où les discussions allaient bon train.

-Si je t'assure ! Dans les toilettes des mecs de la gare ! Shikamaru a entendu tout comme moi ! Demande-lui !  
-Non, je te crois pas. De toute façon vous savez pas qui sait.

Naruto donna un coup de coude léger dans les côtes de Sasuke et lui montra les personnes qui discutaient. Sasuke se pencha un peu dans l'allée en poussant Naruto dans son siège. Un jeune garçon qui semblait avoir à peu près leur âge, brun aux cheveux complètement ébouriffés, parlait à un second tenant un paquet de chips ouvert.

-Non mais... C'était chaud ! ... J'ai cru entendre un prénom mais j'en suis pas sur donc je préfère pas me prononcer là-dessus.

Soudain, Naruto se leva. Sasuke se pencha encore plus en faisant dépasser sa tête dans l'allée. Il se demandait où allait son petit ami.

-Naruto ? Tu vas où ?  
-Je vais chercher le compartiment resto voir si y'a quelque chose à becter !

Sasuke se rassit correctement. D'où il était, il pouvait toujours voir celui qui parlait quelques secondes plus tôt. Et il le surprit à le dévisager les yeux grands ouverts. Sasuke se sentit rougir et refit face à la fenêtre ; se passionnant pour les collines qui défilaient. Il sentait le regard du jeune homme dans son dos puis vit du coin de l'œil Neji qui se retournait pour voir ce qui avait fait rougir Sasuke.

-Te retourne pas !

Neji obéit et interrogea Sasuke.

-Y'avait quelqu'un ? Vous avez fait ça alors qu'il y avait quelqu'un ? Je vous pensais pas si  
-Ils sont arrivés alors qu'on avait déjà commencé… ! Ca va !

Neji regardait Sasuke d'un air impressionné. Puis il se rendit compte qu'Hinata était toujours à côté de lui et qu'elle aussi suivait la conversation. Il se tut donc ; ne voulant pas s'épancher sur le sujet en présence d'une jeune fille qui plus est se trouvait être sa cousine.  
Un tout petit quart d'heure plus tard, Naruto revenait les bras chargés de victuailles et le sourire aux lèvres.

-Servez-vous c'est gratis ! J'ai déjà fait le plein de mon côté !

Le blond tendit fièrement à bout de bras un sac remplis de sucreries en tout genre. D'abord hésitant, les trois autres se décidèrent à se servir ; voulant retrouver la couleur de la table qui les séparait.  
Naruto commença à discuter de tout et de rien avec Hinata. Il fut accompagné par moment de Sasuke et Neji. Ce dernier écoutait plutôt qu'autre chose. Il était de ce genre à qui l'on parle des heures durant sans qu'il ne dise quoi que se soit et écoutant juste. Sasuke, lui, aimait parler quand il connaissait bien les personnes. Il émettait pour l'instant des réserves car ne connaissait pas le caractère de la jeune fille qui les accompagnait durant le voyage.  
Puis Naruto sentit comme un regard sur lui. Il pensa que c'était Sasuke qui le fixait de nouveau mais non. Le jeune homme débattait calmement avec Hinata. Le blond fit alors un tour du wagon de son regard et reconnut la personne qui le dévisageait. C'était le garçon dont il avait surpris la discussion quelques temps auparavant. Il croisa son regard au sien et se détourna pour fixer Neji qui le remarqua.

-Naruto ? Ca va pas ?  
-Hein ? Euh... si, si ! Qu'est ce qui te fais croire ça ?  
-Je sais pas, t'as pas l'air  
-Excusez moi ?

#Non c'est pas vrai !#  
Le jeune homme que Naruto voulait absolument éviter vint s'accouder à son siège.

-Euh.. J'ai cru comprendre que tu t'appelais Naruto ?

Le destinataire releva son visage. Sasuke, inquiet, fit de même et répondit à sa place.

-Qu'est ce que tu lui veux ?  
-Ah moi rien ! Je m'appelle Kiba et euh... c'est Chouji ! Le mec, là-bas.

Kiba montra le second garçon avec lequel il avait discuté. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt puis reprit en regardant Naruto.

-Il t'a vu tout à l'heure.  
-Il nous a vu ? C'était pas ce…  
-Il voudrait savoir où est ce que t'as trouvé toutes ces provisions.  
-Hein ? Les provisions ? Ah ! Les provisions ! Tu m'as fait peur j'ai cru que tu parlais de  
-Naruto !

Sasuke donna un coup de coude à Naruto pour l'empêcher de dire quelque chose d'irréparable et lui lança un regard noir. Le blond se leva et montra du doigt la porte du compartiment derrière lui.

-C'est deux wagons plus en avant. Tout est à volonté et y'a le choix !  
-Merci mec ! CHOUJI ! Viens! Je sais où c'est !

Kiba se retourna vers son ami et lui demanda de le suivre en remerciant une dernière fois du regard Naruto qui soufflait de manière rassurée. Sasuke sourit. Il était amusé mais aussi, il devait l'avouer, apaisé. Il savait avoir murmuré le nom de Naruto et avoir entendu le sien lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas seuls et avait eu peur que le garçon les reconnaisse même s'il ne les avait pas vu. Deux stations plus loin, le train s'arrêta. Le commandant de bord annonça un arrêt d'une demi-heure aux passagers pour permettre à ceux montant dans les derniers wagons d'arriver et de pouvoir s'installer tranquillement. Hinata laissa les garçons ensembles et alla se promener un peu. Neji lui demanda si elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'accompagne mais elle lui affirma qu'elle restait dans le train et qu'elle ne pouvait donc pas se perdre.  
Sasuke interrogea Neji.

-Neji ? Tu reste là ?  
-Ouais, je vais garder les places. Et puis j'ai pas réellement envie de bouger. Vous pouvez descendre si vous voulez. Mais vous paumez pas dans la gare.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Naruto en souriant.

-Naruto ? On bouge ?  
-OK! A tout à l'heure Neji.

Naruto se leva et fut imité par Sasuke qui le suivit hors de train. Ils pouvaient enfin se dégourdir correctement les jambes après trois heures de transport.

-Ah ! Ca fait du bien !  
-Naruto, regarde !  
-Quoi ?

Sasuke montra de la tête un attroupement d'adulte sur le quai. Ils semblaient tous se connaître et parlaient énergiquement. Naruto posa une question.

-Ce sont des profs à ton avis ?  
-Aucune idée. Tu veux qu'on se rapproche l'air de rien ?  
-... mm... non. On va pas aller chercher les profs alors que dans à peine une semaine on sera à vouloir les fuir... !  
-T'as pas tord sur ce point.

Naruto venait de prendre Sasuke dans ses bras. Celui-ci en fit de même et berça Naruto dans les siens en l'entraînant légèrement de droite à gauche et vice-versa.

-Dis donc Sasuke ! Tu t'es amélioré sur le point de vu social !  
-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?  
-Ca te fais rien de t'afficher comme ça avec moi ?  
-… Ca me gêne pas plus que ça.  
-Menteur ! Je sais que tu prends sur toi !  
-C'est pas bien ? Tu préfèrerais peut-être que je te lâche.  
-Ah bah non ! Tu me tiens, tu me lâches plus ! Sous peine de…  
-De... ?  
-De grève! Si tu me prends plus dans tes bras en public, moi je le ferai plus en privé !  
-... n'importe quoi…

Naruto sourit ; satisfait de sa trouvaille. Il sentit le brun se resserrer contre lui et en fit de même.

-Hé les amoureux ! Venez un peu par-là !

La voix de Neji les surpris. Ils sursautèrent. Neji les appelait de l'intérieur du wagon. Sasuke l'interrogea.

-Neji ? Qu'est ce que t'as ?  
-Regardez ! Y'a des nouveaux élèves qui arrivent ! J'aimerai bien que vous retrouviez Hinata et que vous vous rameniez ! C'est pompant de garder les places en fin de compte.  
-On arrive !

Sasuke suivit Naruto à l'intérieur du wagon. Il le laissa partir à la recherche de la cousine de Neji et rejoint celui-ci autour de la table qu'ils avaient trouvé. Il n'y en avait que deux par wagons. Tous les autres sièges étaient par deux. Il ne comptait donc pas perdre cet avantage d'être face à des amis. Il regarda le Hyuga et finit par poser une question.

-Je te l'ai pas demandé à cause d'Hinata mais... Ca va depuis ?  
-Oui c'est bon. En fin de compte ça n'a pas été trop dur. Et puis vous êtes mieux juste tous les deux, non ? Après tout c'est moi qui lui ai posé un dilemme et  
-Hein ? Tu lui avais aussi demandé de choisir entre toi et moi ? Je croyais avoir été vache de lui demander ça. Je pensais que ça te gênait pas.  
-Ben si. J'en avais plus qu'assez pour tout t'avouer. Enfin après un peu plus d'un mois, j'allais pas ne pas revenir vous emmerder !  
-Tu nous emmerdes pas Neji ! Tiens j'ai retrouvé Hinata !

Naruto venait d'arriver accompagné d'Hinata ; coupant la discussion que son ancien duo d'amant entretenait.  
Il s'affala dans son siège en tombant de tout son poids. Sasuke fut surpris de si peu d'énergie venant de lui.

-Bah Naruto ! T'es crevé ?  
-Non, c'est juste que c'est saoulant de rester assis pendant longtemps. On en a encore pour je sais pas combien de temps de trajet et on doit rester là à attendre...  
-Tu peux bouger dans le train si tu veux !  
-Pour quoi faire ? On connaît personne… Et dans le wagon resto ils veulent plus me voir avant demain matin.

Neji éclata de rire. La réputation de Naruto avait suivi son propriétaire. Le blond n'avait pas son pareil pour se remplir les poches de victuailles. Hinata rit plus doucement et Sasuke regardait Naruto ; amusé. Le blond boudait. Il était vexé par la réaction de Neji. Mais il se reprit bien vite quand il remarqua que Sasuke était bizarrement attiré par quelque chose sur le quai. Il se souleva de son siège et tendit le cou pour voir ce que son petit ami regardait.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
-Regarde le mec, là !  
-Quoi ? Tu veux déjà me tromper ?  
-Baka ! Regarde sa tenue ! C'est un étranger c'est sûr.  
-Où ?

Neji se joint à eux en se penchant lui aussi vers la vitre. Hinata, elle, avait déjà repéré le garçon qui attirait les regards. Il se tenait face au contrôleur de la gare. Ce dernier semblait lui crier dessus mais le jeune homme ne bronchait pas, écoutait, et hochait par moment de la tête. Naruto se questionna à haute voix.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a à lui gueuler dessus ?  
-Aucune idée...

Il fit, suite à la réponse de Sasuke, une petite remarque à haute voix.

-Il est pas moche ce mec...  
-Naruto ! Je vais finir par réellement me poser des questions !

Ce fut alors au tour de Neji de prendre la parole.

-Tu parles ! On voit rien de toute façon. Son visage est caché par ses lunettes et son manteau…

Sasuke, Naruto et Hinata regardèrent, stupéfait, Neji qui se tordait le cou pour mieux voir. Ce dernier remarqua qu'il était fixé et, rougissant, se rassit dans son siège en évitant de croiser les regards de ses amis. Naruto émit un rire discret et Sasuke sourit légèrement alors qu'Hinata se remettait du choc. Puis Sasuke repris la parole.

-Ah mais non ! Le contrôleur lui gueule pas dessus ! Regardez ! Il essaie de lui parler !  
-Bah il à l'air de se débrouiller comme un chef !  
-Mais non Naruto ! Le mec est un étranger ! Ca se voit à son allure ! Le contrôleur doit tout simplement pas connaître autre chose que le japonais !

Sasuke se leva puis sortit du train pour réapparaître près du contrôleur à l'extérieur. Naruto le vit lui parler et se tourner vers le jeune homme qui acquiesça automatiquement. Il ne pouvait pas entendre ce qui se passait mais devina que son petit ami aidait le contrôleur à se faire comprendre. Il sourit pour lui et se rassit. Neji regardait la scène et dirigea son regard vers le blond en l'interrogeant.

-Il parle d'autre langue ?  
-Faut croire ! J'en savais pas plus que toi sur ce point !

Hinata prit la parole.

-Neji nii-san ! Il revient !

Naruto mit sa tête dans l'allée en attendant de voir apparaître son Sasuke. Il ne tarda d'ailleurs pas et reprit directement sa place sans rien dire. A la surprise générale, ce ne fut pas Naruto qui posa la première question mais Neji qui brûlait d'envie de savoir ce qui c'était passé.

-Alors ? C'était quoi ?  
-Un Français qui trouve spirituel de faire tourner en bourrique le contrôleur...  
-Comment ça ?  
-Il faisait mine de ne rien comprendre mais, vu son nom, je parie qu'il connaît le japonais. Mais il n'a pas pu continuer vu que j'ai traduit ce que le vieux voulait dire.  
-Tu parles français ?  
-Bah oui ! A force d'entendre Itachi… Je connais quelques trucs.. pas qu'en français d'ailleurs !

Naruto sourit comme un bien heureux en faisant une remarque.

-OUAHH ! Mon Sasuke est doué pour les langues !

Sasuke sourit soudainement. Il avait pensé dire autre chose mais se ravisa en voyant Hinata en face de lui. Neji semblait avoir compris à quoi il pensait et lui renvoya son sourire malicieux. Naruto ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Il avait pris Sasuke dans ses bras en se cognant contre l'accoudoir qui séparait leur siège.

-Aïe ! Purée ! C'est chiant ce truc !

Neji fit une proposition à l'entente des plaintes de Naruto.

-T'as qu'à le remonter entre vos sièges.  
-Hein ? Il s'enlève ?  
-Bah oui ! Regarde ! Hinata l'a déjà fait depuis longtemps !  
-Oh ! Trop bien ! Chouette ! Je vais pouvoir m'installer !

Naruto releva l'accoudoir et appuya sa tête sur les genoux de Sasuke qui le regardait faire, et posa ses pieds sur l'accoudoir extérieur en pliant ses jambes pour qu'elles ne dépassent pas dans l'allée. L'Uchiwa soupira puis posa une main dans les cheveux de Naruto jouant avec quelques mèches blondes.  
Neji soupira et parla sur un ton légèrement blasé.

-Vous en faites pas pour nous surtout.  
-Non, non Neji. T'inquiètes pas !

Neji soupira. Quand Naruto voulait faire quelque chose c'était dur de l'arrêter pour ne pas dire impossible. Hinata regardait Naruto. Il l'impressionnait. Un jeune homme de son âge qui se fichait totalement de ce que les autres pouvaient dire sur lui, de ce que l'on pouvait penser en le voyant ainsi s'afficher avec un autre garçon, c'était totalement incompréhensible pour elle. Il devait réellement aimer Sasuke pour pouvoir faire ça aussi librement. De même pour Sasuke ! Elle le voyait un peu plus gêné mais tout aussi attaché à sa moitié. Elle tourna son regard vers son cousin en se demandant si lui aussi avait été ainsi avec eux. Elle se surprit à l'imaginer dans les bras des deux autres puis rougit en secouant énergiquement la tête.

Le train redémarra enfin et le silence s'installa un petit moment. Sasuke continuait à triturer les cheveux de Naruto qui avait fermé les yeux. Hinata regardait par la fenêtre et Neji pensait tout seul. Le silence fut rompu par la voix de Sasuke.

-Neji ?

L'intéressé leva les yeux. L'Uchiwa avait un petit sourire malicieux.

-Le mec de tout à l'heure…  
-Oui… ?  
-Il s'appel Shino Aburame.

Naruto rouvrit les yeux et prit part à la discussion.

-Shino Aburame... ? C'est japonais, ça, comme nom ! Non ?  
-Je sais. Il a sûrement dû habiter en France. Orochimaru l'a peut-être invité à revenir au Japon pour aller dans son école.  
-Il doit être très intéressant alors son don.  
-Je sais pas. C'est peut-être autre chose !

Naruto referma les yeux. Il voulait profiter des genoux de son petit ami pour faire une sieste. Il ne put cependant pas s'endormir comme il le souhaitait. Neji prit la parole.

-Naruto ?  
-m... ?  
-Je comprends que Sasuke vienne dans l'école d'Orochimaru mais… toi, comment...  
-Je voudrais dormir Neji.

Là, c'était clair pensa Neji. Naruto avait un secret. Il regarda Sasuke. Le visage de ce dernier était baissé. Il ne voulait pas croiser les yeux de Neji. Il savait donc ce que c'était. Neji se sentit mis à l'écart mais n'en dit rien. Il avait de toute façon été mis à l'écart depuis quelques semaines. Il comprenait qu'un couple puisse avoir des secrets mais digéra tout de même assez mal. Hinata n'avait pas prêté attention à la remarque cassante de Naruto et pensa tout simplement que celui-ci devait être fatigué.

La nuit commençait à tomber à l'extérieur et les lumière du train avaient été allumée puis ré-éteinte par certaines personnes. De petites lampes individuelles au-dessus des têtes des passagers leur permettaient d'être ou non éclairé selon leur envie. Sasuke avait éteint celles qui se trouvaient au-dessus de lui et de Naruto pour laisser le blond sommeiller tranquillement. Il s'était réellement endormi. Ses jambes s'étaient dépliées et ses pieds pendaient désormais dans l'allée. Hinata s'était assoupit contre l'épaule de son cousin. Neji était toujours éveillé. Il regardait Sasuke qui faisait semblant de dormir.

-Sasuke, tu peux garder les yeux ouverts. Je sais très bien que tu ne dors pas.

Sasuke sourit puis ouvrit un œil en dirigeant son regard vers Neji.

-Comment t'as deviné ?  
-Tu ronflais pas.

Neji faillit se recevoir une bouteille d'eau en pleine figure mais, voyant Sasuke le menacer, il se ravisa et mit ses mains devant son visage pour ne rien recevoir.

-Je plaisante ! Je plaisante ! Non. Par contre, quand tu dors, tu parles parfois. Donc j'avais une chance sur deux !  
-Je parle en dormant ?  
-On te l'avait jamais dit ?  
-… non.

Sasuke se permit un instant de silence. Neji le regardait. Il semblait soucieux. Sasuke lui demanda quelque chose.

-Je raconte quoi quand… je parle en dormant… ?  
-… En fait... Naruto pense juste que tu fais beaucoup de mauvais rêves. Mais j'aurai plus tendance à croire que tu te retiens de crier. Sinon, quand tu es calme, c'est pas très compréhensible. Ca dépend.  
-De toute façon... Je pense pas que ça veuille dire quoi que se soit ! Naruto a raison, ce ne sont que des mauvais rêves.  
-Oui, si tu le dis.

Neji regarda Sasuke. Le visage du jeune Uchiwa le trahissait. Ses traits s'étaient contractés lorsque Neji avait parlé et son sourire avait été forcé. Neji n'en rajouta pas plus mais n'en pensait pas moins. Il savait que Sasuke avait eut une enfance sombre. Sa famille, son clan, avait mystérieusement péri en ne laissant plus que lui et Itachi vivant. Personne ne savait ce qui s'était réellement passé cette nuit là. Sasuke ferma les yeux puis s'endormit finalement. Neji resta éveillé encore quelques temps et vit les lumières de leur compartiment s'éteindre au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient. Il finit par éteindre la sienne et celle d'Hinata.

Cinq heures plus, Naruto se réveilla en sursaut. Il s'était cogné la tête contre le bord de la table. Il se redressa en se frottant le crâne, râlant après le train à voix basse, et entendit un rire discret. Il tourna son visage et remarqua que Sasuke était réveillé. Il manqua de le frapper en lui criant légèrement dessus.

-T'aurais pas put me retenir !  
-Chut ! Me cris pas dessus ! Tu vas réveiller tout le monde ! Te retenir j'ai essayé mais trop tard. Ma main n'a pas réussi à t'attraper. Désolé.  
-Mouais… c'est pas grave. Il est qu'elle heure ?  
-Quatre heure du matin.  
-Comment ça se fait que tu sois réveillé ?  
-Je t'ai sentit glisser. Ca m'a fait sursauter.

Réponse fumeuse mais Naruto n'en tint pas compte ; trop heureux de ne pas être le seul debout. Il s'assit correctement et se blottit dans les bras de Sasuke.  
Le brun se mis de dos à la vitre, plaça sa jambe droite contre les sièges, et accueillit Naruto contre lui. Naruto appuya son dos au torse de son petit ami et entourant le sien des bras de l'Uchiwa. Il se sentait bien ainsi. Sasuke posa un doigt sous le menton de Naruto et lui fit tourner son visage en voulant prendre possession de ses lèvres. Naruto se tourna alors un peu plus et manqua de tomber une nouvelle fois. Mais la main de Sasuke le retenait près de lui.  
Ils purent échanger quelques baisers dans un silence brisé par le seul son de leurs lèvres se capturant l'une l'autre. Sasuke glissa une main sous la veste de Naruto. Il caressa doucement sa peau et frôlait parfois certains endroits qu'il savait sensibles. Il sentait les muscles de Naruto se contracter à son contact. Puis il entendit sa voix lui chuchoter quelque chose.

-Sasuke... Va pas trop m'allumer. Je pourrais plus me retenir !

Naruto avait descendu sa bouche dans le coup du jeune homme et y apposait des baisers mouillés en le marquant d'un suçon au passage. Puis il se redressa un peu pour ré-embrasser son amour.

-Faudrait voir à dormir les jeunes !

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu.

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**"-Tu connais mon nom de famille ?  
-… C'est qu'une histoire de grand-mère inventée de toute façon.  
-... Hein ? Vas-y, racontes !  
-Non, je préfère pas. Si tu fais parti de cette famille, vaut mieux pas que tu saches."

Naruto : Ah c'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi ca s'arrête comme ça ! èé  
Sasuke : …  
Nana : Vous allez pas non plus passer votre temps à vous papouiller ?  
Naruto : Pourquoi pas ?  
Nana : … Sasuke, explique-lui !  
Sasuke : Je me pose aussi la question !  
Nana : O.o  
Shino : Je suis… vraiment français ?


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Titre : Un ou deux  
Couple : euh.. ben, ça commence avec Neji x Naruto x Sasuke  
Genre : ouîlle.. O.o, OOC, UA, Yaoi, Hétéro dans le très lointain, Sentiment, **Lemon**, …

**Disclamair :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, et ils .. ils.. ils ne le seront jamais ! TT # s'effondre en sanglots..# sauf un perso qui arrivera plus tard

#pensées persos#

**Un ou Deux.**** 04**

Naruto se retourna, manquant une seconde fois de tomber de son siège. Sasuke le retint de justesse, surpris par l'intervention d'une tierce personne dans le wagon. Il plissa ses yeux pour mieux voir le visage de l'adulte qui se dressait devant eux dans l'allée.

-Qui es..  
-Un professeur. On doit passer de temps en temps…

Naruto se rassit correctement puis analysa l'intervenant. Un grand homme, tout ce qu'il pouvait constater c'est qu'il avait les cheveux plutôt clairs et qu'il portait une sorte de masque sur le bas de son visage. Il ne put rien voir d'autre à cause de l'obscurité mais sentit qu'il ne valait mieux pas insister.  
Sasuke ne semblait pas avoir senti la même chose et se permit de continuer à voix basse pour ne pas réveiller les personnes présentent autour d'eux.

-On vient juste de se réveiller.  
-Et bien ne faites pas de bruit ou alors mieux, rendormez-vous ! On à encore quatre heures de route avant d'arriver.

La nouvelle ne parut pas être la bienvenue pour Naruto qui soupira bruyamment mais pas trop, pensant quand même aux autres.

-Chut ! Naruto ! Va pas réveiller tout le monde !  
-Naruto… ? C'est toi Naruto Uzumaki ?

Le professeur parut soudain plus prompt à parler un peu. Il s'appuya sur l'accoudoir du siège se trouvant de l'autre côté de l'allée et croisa les bras devant lui, intéressé par le blond.

-Oui. Pourquoi ?  
-Alors, toi, tu dois être Sasuke Uchiwa ?

Les deux jeunes restèrent perplexes. Comment les connaissait-il ? Aucune idée. Quoi qu'il en soit, il attendait une réponse. Laquelle fut donnée par Sasuke.

-Oui, c'est moi.  
-T'es le petit frère d'Itachi et d  
-Oui, c'est ça.

Sasuke venait de lui couper la parole pour l'arrêter. Naruto ne comprenait pas vraiment bien, mais il sentit que quelque chose clochait. Il voulut poser une question mais le professeur partit sans rien dire.

-Sasuke ? Je crois pas que t'aies bien fait de le couper.  
-Je déteste ce genre de professeur qui se permettent de parler de la famille de leurs élèves.  
-Il semblait connaître Itachi. Tu crois que c'était un ancien prof à lui ?  
-J'en ai aucune idée. Naruto on arrête de parler de lui s'il te plaît.  
-... Ok.

Il se passait vraiment quelque chose qui échappait à Naruto mais, ne voulant pas chercher plus, le blond se suffit à vérifier que plus personne ne se trouvait dans l'allée. Bref, que le prof soit bien parti pour se réinstaller comme il l'était avant que l'intrus n'arrive.

-C'est nul d'être trop entourer..  
-Y'a sûrement des toilettes dans ce train !

Eclat de rire retenu de la part de Naruto. Tl avait vite posé sa main sur sa bouche pour ne pas exploser. Sasuke derrière lui se retenait aussi, il ne pensait pas rire de sa remarque mais fut emporter par la réaction de Naruto.

-Chut Naruto ! Tais-toi !  
-Mais c'est ta faute aussi ! Tu racontes que des conneries !

Sasuke entoura Naruto de ses bras et le resserra contre lui, le faisant taire par la même occasion. Naruto soupira de contentement. Sasuke était vraiment accro et il le savait. Cela ne lui déplaisait d'ailleurs pas du tout. Avoir toutes les attentions de son amant lui allait parfaitement.

Ils passèrent deux heures à parler de tout et de rien, à se câliner sagement, à se demander ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir avoir comme horaire, comme chambre, comme professeur et tout cela dans le plus grand des silences alentour.  
Puis les yeux de Neji s'ouvrirent.  
La première image qu'il vit de la journée fut Sasuke et Naruto qui s'embrassaient tendrement. L'Uchiwa remarqua Neji qui attendait patiemment qu'on daigne le voir. Naruto réalisa que Sasuke n'était plus tout à fait concentré sur son baiser et ouvrit les yeux pour le trouver immobile et regardant Neji. Il se redressa alors et sourit à ce dernier.

-Bien dormi ?  
-Et vous ?  
-Pas assez !

Naruto s'était rassis correctement et s'était étiré. Neji émit une hésitation, les yeux ronds.

-Neji ! On s'est juste réveillé vers quatre heure du mat' !  
-.. bon, si c'est toi qui le dis, Sasuke, je veux bien te croire. Vous m'avez fait peur.  
-Héhé, on est pas totalement inconscient.  
-Oui, enfin toi Naruto, c'est surtout parce qu'un prof est arrivé..

Naruto répliqua. Neji regardait la scène, dubitatif. Il ne voulut pas comprendre. Il avait beau les avoir vu et partagé des choses dans l'intimité, il ne comptait pas chercher plus que ça. Les jeunes dans le wagon commençaient à se réveiller petit à petit. Hinata comatait sous le regard doux de Neji. Quand elle se décida à ouvrir pour de bon ses yeux, les sièges en face d'elle étaient vides. Elle adressa un bonjour à son cousin et lui demanda où étaient passés les deux autres.

-Ils sont partis nous chercher de quoi prendre un petit déjeuner.

Oui, les deux amoureux se promenaient dans les autres wagons, rejoignant celui qui servait d'approvisionnement aux poches à présent vides de Naruto.  
Mais ils revinrent bientôt bredouille à leur place sous le regard interrogateur et surpris de Neji.

-Nous regarde pas comme ça ! Le wagon est fermé. Comme on arrive dans moins de deux heures, on prendra notre petit déjeuner sur place.  
-Je vois. Tu vas résister, Naruto ?  
-Ca va ! Je suis pas un ventre sur pattes, non plus !

Sasuke sourit en calmant Naruto.

-Le prends pas mal ! Neji voulait juste te taquiner.  
-Je sais bien Sasuke.. mais j'ai faim moi..  
-Tiens ! Si tu veux.

Une main se dressa devant le visage de Naruto. Un main ronde et potelée qui tenait un paquet de chocolat. Naruto leva les yeux pour voir la personne qui lui offrait un tel trésor. Il agrandit les yeux et sourit.

-Merci ! Euh.. Chouji, c'est ça ?  
-Ouais . Et toi c'est Naruto si j'ai bien compris.  
-Oui, c'est ça !

Naruto prit le paquet de Chouji en le remerciant encore une fois et lui présenta Sasuke, Neji et Hinata. S'ensuivit une petite discussions sur l'inconscience des professeurs de les laisser le ventre vide avant d'arriver. Naruto partagea la tablette de chocolat en quatre parties et distribua ; voyant que Chouji avait son paquet de chips à la main. Quelques minutes plus tard, Kiba avait rejoint le petit groupe puis un autre garçon fit son apparition en demandant à Kiba ce qu'il faisait. Lequel répondit.

-Moi ? Ben je tape la discut' à de nouvelles connaissances ! Je te présente ? Donc voilà Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata et Neji, son cousin.

Chouji afficha un grand sourire et se tourna vers le quatuor en présentant le nouvel arrivant.

-Lui, c'est Shikamaru !

Naruto et Sasuke se regardèrent soudain. Shikamaru ? C'était l'autre personne avec Kiba dans les toilettes de la gare. Shikamaru interpella Naruto.

-Naruto, hein ? Tu viens d'où ?

Le blond se retourna, regardant Shikamaru et essayant de ne rien laisser transparaître.

-Euh.. Konoha. Enfin j'ai pris le train dans la ville voisine, je sais pas comment elle s'appelait. Et toi Sasuke ?  
-Moi non plus.  
-Je vois où c'est Konoha. Vous avez du prendre le train à la même gare que moi et Kiba.

Sasuke le savait, la voix de Shikamaru voulait tout dire. Il les avait reconnus. Le prénom de Naruto étant très rare. Il n'y avait pas de doute à avoir. Il se mit à éviter le regard du jeune homme sans y penser et se prit un coup de coude discret dans les côtes par Naruto. Le blond se pencha à l'oreille de Sasuke.

-Arrête de dévier ! Il va sentir que t'as quelque chose à cacher et deviner que c'était nous ! Baka.

Au tour de Sasuke de chuchoter à l'oreille de Naruto.

-C'est toi le Baka si t'as pas remarqué qu'il savait déjà.

Naruto se redressa et fit volte face vers Shikamaru. Quand l'un évitait le regard des gens, l'autre les dévisageait avec de grands yeux ronds. Naruto se sentit rougir lorsqu'il vit Shikamaru le regarder, et resta immobile et encore plus tendu.

-Ca va pas ? Naruto ? Tu te sens bien ?

Le blond sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. C'était Neji qui s'inquiétait pour lui, le voir inactif plus de deux minutes n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Voir son visage soucieux calma Naruto. Il se ressaisit et sourit doucement. Shikamaru tiqua sur ce geste, ainsi que Sasuke sans se faire voir.

-Oui Neji, ça va. Merci.

Le visage de Naruto se tourna vers celui de Sasuke, le brun ne semblait pas tout à fait dans son assiette. Naruto réfléchit deux seconde puis ne trouvant pas, pris dans sa main celle de Sasuke qui sursauta avant de la resserrer dans la sienne. A ce moment, Shikamaru était un peu perdu et Sasuke le remarqua.  
#et oui, Shikamaru ! Lequel ? Neji ou moi ?# se dit-il.  
Sasuke s'autorisa un sourire. Puis enfin, il réalisa que Neji pouvait toujours passer pour être le petit ami de Naruto. Sur le coup, son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Neji restait le même avec Naruto même s'il savait qu'il n'aurait rien en retour. Sasuke cru être en danger. Il eut l'envie soudaine que tout soit clair et, peut être par instinct ou autre chose d'inexplicable, il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Naruto qui le regarda aussitôt avec de grands yeux ronds, son visage penché sur celui de Sasuke à tout juste quelques centimètres.  
#Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Me dites pas qu'il veut être encore plus grillé !#

Naruto eut tout de suite, dans la seconde suivante pour être précis, la réponse à sa pensée. Sasuke s'était un peu redressé et embrassait délicatement ses lèvres sous le regard médusé des autres.  
Naruto ne savait pas comment le prendre. Les douces lèvres sucrées de Sasuke se trouvaient sur les siennes alors que cinq personnes les regardaient. Sur ce coup-là, pensa Naruto, Sasuke s'était vraiment amélioré sur le plan social ! Peut-être même un peu trop. Le brun se recula en souriant. Naruto était toujours aussi surpris, complètement immobile devant le regard malicieux que Sasuke lui lançait.

-Sasu.. ke ?  
-AH ! C'est ça ! C'est exactement ça que j'ai entendu !

La voix énergique de Kiba fit sursauter tout le monde sauf Sasuke et Naruto qui se regardait intensément. Kiba continuait de parler plutôt fort, réveillant les derniers retardataires du wagon.

-C'était vous ! Je savais bien !  
-Kiba ! Tais-toi ! Oui, c'est bon on a compris, c'était eux ! Et alors ?  
-Mais Shikamaru ! Tu te rends compte de ce …  
-Tais-toi ! On n'a pas besoin de le crier sur les toits !

Kiba se tut automatiquement. Neji remercia Shikamaru du regard. Puis Hinata fit son apparition dans la discussion.

-Regardez ! On arrive à la gare !  
-C'est impossible ! On a encore plus d'une demi-heure de route !

Neji se pencha vers la fenêtre. Chouji et Kiba passèrent sur les sièges de derrière où se trouvait leur place et Shikamaru regarda de loin. Sasuke et Naruto étaient toujours en train de se regarder. Naruto ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui avait pris à Sasuke. Celui-ci s'avança de nouveau vers son petit ami. Plus personne ne les regardait. Tout le monde faisait attention à la gare qui se rapprochait de plus en plus lentement.  
Naruto sentit la main de Sasuke se poser dans son cou. Sa peau fraîche le fit trembler. Le brun porta de nouveau ses lèvres à celles de Naruto, dardant légèrement sa langue et demandant accès. Puis Naruto réagit enfin en répondant au doux baiser que Sasuke lui donnait et en le transformant en échange passionné.  
Le train se stoppa en même temps qu'eux et la voix de Neji les firent sortir de leur rêve éveillé.

-Je vois vraiment pas pourquoi on s'arrête maintenant… Regardez ! Y'en a qui descendent !  
-Oui, mais ça à l'air d'être des profs, non ?  
-Regardes ! Y'a d'autre personnes qui arrive sur le quai !

Sasuke se recula un peu sur son siège pour laisser à Naruto le loisir de voir ce qui se tramait à l'extérieur. Trois jeunes venaient d'arriver chargés de bagages. Une jeune fille blonde et deux garçons à la couleur de cheveux indéfinissable ; un mélange de brun et de rouge. Les yeux d'un des garçons attira le regard de Naruto . Un regard à la couleur turquoise, un regard perçant qui n'eut pas de mal à le repérer. Naruto frémit et se rassit en ne voulant plus regarder.

-Tous ces profs pour trois élèves.. C'est vraiment du n'importe quoi..  
-Naruto.. y'avait tout autant de profs qu'en nous sommes montés dans le train.. et à l'arrêt d'après aussi, ils sont tous descendus.  
-Oui mais y'avait beaucoup plus de monde.  
-AH ! Ils se séparent ? Y'a un prof qui s'amène dans notre wagon !

Chouji n'eut pas le temps de le décrire. Un homme grimpa les quelques marches d'entrée et attira l'attention de tous par un sifflement sonore.  
Naruto se retourna vers Sasuke avec une expression d'étonnement.

-C'est celui qui est venu nous emmerder ce matin !  
-Disons qu'il est venu nous interrompre, surtout !  
-Et te frustrer par la même occasion, non ?  
-… tout comme toi je parie.

Naruto souris. Cela voulait tout dire. Un « on pourra toujours se rattraper » que Sasuke comprit sans mal.

-Bon ! Salut les jeunes. Je suis un professeur de l'école d'Orochimaru. On va arriver dans un peu plus d'une demi-heure donc pensez à rassembler vos affaires si vous en avez pris avec vous dans le wagon. Une fois arrivés, vous donnerez vos billets de bagages à la personne qui se trouvera juste à la sortie de ce wagon ! Pas à une autre ! Normalement, on vous a demandé de mettre vos nom et prénom derrière mais pour ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant faites le sinon vos bagages seront paumés. Euh.. sinon, …

Naruto pris un air ennuyé et soupira. Sasuke le regarda du coin de l'œil. Il sortit en même temps les billets qu'Itachi lui avait donnés et les retourna pour voi. Son grand frère avait écrit leur nom derrière.  
#Merci de nous prévenir de ce que tu fais nii-san..# pensa Sasuke sans rien dire.  
Il écouta ensuite le professeur continuer ses informations.

-Mon nom est Kakashi Hatake ! Tout le monde m'appelle Kakashi donc ne vous dérangez pas. Oui, alors une fois arrivés et vos billets donnés, quelqu'un vous amènera au dortoir.

Naruto murmura à Sasuke une chose qui fit sourire celui-ci.

-Ca fait genre années 50 « dortoir »..  
-Vous serez quatre par chambre au minimum. Ah oui ! Et cette année, l'école admet des personnes sans don héréditaire. Certaine d'entre elles ayant un très fort potentiel dans des choses s'y rapprochant donc essayer de ne pas trop former de groupe élite ou non-élite en rapport à ça ! Merci. Bon, je vous laisse, essayez de suivre ce que j'ai dit et de ne pas trop vous faire remarquer pour la rentrée.

Puis il passa dans l'allée, jetant un coup d'œil aux élèves. Naruto le vit le fixer un instant. Il se rendit compte que l'homme avait les cheveux de couleurs grise. Une chose étrange pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune ou du moins le paraissant. Autre particularité, un de ses yeux était noir et l'autre rouge.

-Un sharingan ?

Naruto sursauta et se tourna vers son petit ami qui venait de parler. Il l'interrogea.

-Hein ? Qu'est ce que t'as dit Sasuke ?  
-Non, rien.

Le visage de Sasuke s'était durci. Naruto fronça ses sourcils en s'interrogeant intérieurement. Son petit ami regardait Kakashi sortir en bout de wagon.

-Va pas me dire que tu le trouve séduisant !

Sasuke fut surpris par les paroles de Naruto et ne le cacha pas. Puis il se mit à rire.

-Ca va pas ? Tu m'as bien regardé ? C'est pas du tout mon genre.  
-…mouais.

Sihkamaru fit soudain une remarque.

-Naruto ! On a bien vu qu'il était accro ton Sasuke de toute façon.

Remarque qui eut pour effet de rosir les joues de notre Uchiwa puis de dessiner un sourire sincère et gêné sur ses lèvres. Naruto hocha de la tête pour montrer que, oui, il savait que son Sasuke était accro.  
Kiba poussa soudain Neji sur son siège en se posant un peu dessus.

-Des gens sans dons héréditaires dans une école pour ça.. Je vois pas ce qu'ils viennent y faire..  
-C'est quoi, toi, Kiba ?

Neji sembla intéressé par le sujet lancé mais ne réalisa pas que Naruto serait bloqué à un moment ou à un autre.

-Moi ? Les animaux. Je les comprends. C'est très marrant d'ailleurs de voir un propriétaire avec son animal ! Les pensés qu'ils peuvent avoir.. Parfois je me marre tout seul dans la rue en entendant ce qu'ils se disent. Et toi ?  
-Moi se sont mes yeux. Tous comme Hinata et Sasuke.  
-Shikamaru, il arrive, enfin… normalement, à maîtriser les ombres et Chouji je ne saurais pas t'expliquer.. C'est.. Bizarre.. En fait se serait plus facile que tu le voies toi-même mais il n'y aurait pas assez de place dans le train pour une démonstration…

A l'entente de cette particularité, Neji regarda de travers Chouji qui mangeait encore et toujours des chips puis se dit qu'il devrait faire attention. Ce fut au tour de Shikamaru de parler. Il s'adressa au seul blond du groupe.

-Et toi Naruto ? Neji a parlé pour Sasuke et Hinata, mais toi ?

Shikamaru sentit Naruto gêné. Sasuke aussi. Il regarda son petit ami d'un air désolé. Shikamaru reprit la parole.

-Tu fais partit de ceux qui n'en ont pas ?  
-En fait.. J'en sais trop rien..

Hinata expliqua pour aider Naruto.

-Naruto est orphelin, Shikamaru. Il ne connaît pas ses parents.

Naruto ne voulait pas dévoiler à tout le monde qu'un homme très puissant lui avait scellé à sa naissance un démon dans le ventre.  
Un silence gêné s'installa mais, Naruto, habitué à cela, reprit la parole.

-En fait, je voulais venir pour suivre Sasuke ! Et Orochimaru m'a permis de passer un entretien quand il a su mon nom de famille. Et voilà ! Je suis là !

Sasuke riait tout seul, amusé par l'insouciance de son Naruto.

-L'idiot ! Il ne savait même pas ce que c'était comme école ! Il me l'a demandé après avoir passé l'entretien !

Chouji, ayant fini son paquet de chips, regarda Naruto.

-Mais ça doit quand même être quelque chose ce que tu as comme particularité ! Parce que si Orochimaru t'a permis d'avoir un entretien comme ça juste avec ton nom de famille..

Kiba demanda.

-C'est quoi d'ailleurs ? Ca nous dirait peut-être quelque chose !

Lui, Shikamaru et Chouji fixaient Naruto intensément. Le blond qui n'était pas habitué qu'on lui porte autant d'attention sans qu'il n'ait rien fait avant se sentit oppressé et répondit rapidement pour être débarrassé de ces trois pairs d'yeux qui le regardaient. Shikamaru haussa une sourcil et réfléchit à haute voix.

-Uzumaki. Naruto Uzumaki.  
-Uzumaki… Aucune idée. Et toi Kiba ?  
-Rien… Chouji ?  
-… Je vais chercher mon sac à dos.

Chouji n'avait rien ajouté. Shikamaru fronça ses sourcils et Kiba haussa des épaules. Naruto, lui, se leva de son siège et rejoint Chouji. Il était soucieux de savoir si son nom avait une quelconque signification pour le jeune homme. Une fois à ses côtés, il lui demanda.

-Tu connais mon nom de famille ?  
-… C'est qu'une histoire de grand-mère inventée de toute façon.  
-Hein ? Va-y racontes !  
-Non, je préfère pas. Si tu fais parti de cette famille, vaut mieux pas que tu saches.

Puis Chouji agrippa son sac et rejoint le petit groupe en laissant Naruto debout dans l'allée. Ce dernier se gratta le crâne puis se décida à imiter Chouji. Shikamaru avait pris sa place sur son siège. Ne voulant pas rester debout, il passa sur la table et s'installa sur les genoux de Sasuke qui le prit dans ses bras.  
Kiba alla chercher un autre sac à dos lui appartenant ainsi que celui de Shikamaru qui l'en remercia. Il prit, avec Chiouji, les sièges derrière ceux de Neji et Hinata, suivant de loin la conversation qui s'installait. Shikamaru et Neji avaient remarqué que Chouji semblait soucieux, et regardaient du coin de l'œil Naruto qui câlinait discrètement Sasuke. Puis ils n'y firent plus attention.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le conducteur du train informait aux passagers qu'ils étaient sur le point d'arriver. Les visages de la quasi-totalité des élèves se collèrent alors aux vitres du train. Tout le monde était fébrile à l'idée de voir leur école. Hinata remarqua que tout le wagon cherchait du regard des bâtiments et se dit qu'ils étaient tous des nouveaux. Personne ne connaissait l'emplacement exact de cette école. La seule information était le nom d'Orochimaru et le fait de dons héréditaires ou de capacités s'en rapprochant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous en train de descendre du train et de donner leurs billets en cherchant une personne pour les amener dans leur chambre. Naruto tenait fermement la main de Sasuke, ne voulant pas quitter son petit ami d'un pouce.

-Tu crois qu'on va être répartit comment dans les dortoirs ? On va pouvoir choisir ?  
-De toute façon, même si c'est par ordre alphabétique.. Uzumaki et Uchiwa... On sera ensemble...  
-C'est super ! En fait on était destiné !

Sasuke remarqua un sourire amusé de la part de Neji qui les regardait. Puis il vit que quelqu'un semblait rassembler les élèves à la sortie de la gare. Une fois les portes passées, ils arrivèrent dans une grande cour. Plusieurs bâtiments étaient disposés de-ci-de-là sur un espace d'une grandeur ahurissante. De grands terrains en séparaient certains. Le groupe d'élèves suivit le guide et, quelques instants plus tard, rentraient dans les locaux. Il y avait deux bâtiments. Un pour les filles et un autre pour les garçons. Hinata dut se résoudre à se séparer de son cousin, un peu inquiète.

-Les premières années, vous êtes les premier à arriver… Seuls les étages qui vous sont réservés sont ouverts. Vous vous débrouillez pour vos chambres, on va pas passer la journée et la nuit à vouloir vous répartir. Vous êtes grand et pour la plupart majeur excepté de rares exceptions… Bref. Demain, les autres années arrivent, vous n'aurez pas cours et pourrez visiter l'école. Le repas se prend dans le bâtiment au bout du terrain et quand vous voulez entre 18h30 et 21h, le midi ben.. c'est de 11h30 à 14h pour les derniers. Vous avez la journée pour vous installer et vous reposer du voyage. Il est 8h30 pour ceux qui n'ont pas de montre et vos cours commenceront après demain à 9h.

L'adulte disparu en un nuage de fumé et les élèves entrèrent. Sasuke et Naruto se faufilèrent pour entrer parmi les premiers et se trouver une chambre où ils pourraient être à 6 au minimum. Ils s'étaient tous concertés dans le train et s'étaient mis d'accord. Il fallait se trouver une chambre pour être tous ensemble s'ils pouvaient choisir.  
Au deuxième étage, les portes étaient ouvertes ; Naruto entra dans une pièce. Une personne s'y trouvait déjà. Il l'interpella sans attendre.

-C'est déjà réservé ici ?  
-Ben mon lit mais c'est tout. Les sept autres sont libres.  
-Non ! Plus maintenant ! Tu pourrais en garder six le temps que j'aille chercher les autres ?  
-Si tu veux…

Pas très loquace pensa Naruto. Il courut en direction des escaliers et cria le nom de Sasuke. La tête de ce dernier apparue par-dessus la rambarde de l'étage au-dessus.

-T'as trouvé ?  
-Oui ! Ramène les autres ! C'est une chambre de huit mais il y a juste une personne dedans ! Je lui ai demandé de garder les lits.

Sasuke fit un signe de victoire à Naruto et amena avec lui les autres garçons. Le blond servit de guide jusqu'à la chambre. Une fois rentrer, il adressa un sourire au jeune homme qui se trouvait déjà dans la pièce.

-J'ai ramené les autres ! Au fait moi c'est Naruto Uzumaki ! Et toi ?  
-Shino Aburame.

Silence dans la pièce. Sasuke se souvint d'un coup qu'il avait déjà vu ce personnage.  
#le Français !#  
Neji lui aussi reconnu le nom. Il leva les yeux vers lui et le regarda plus sérieusement pour l'inspecter discrètement sous toutes les coutures. Il ne put pas voir plus que ce qu'il avait aperçut à la gare. Aburame avait toujours ces lunettes sur le nez et sa veste qui lui cachait le bas du visage. De plus, elle lui arrivait presque mi-cuisses ce qui n'arrangeait rien à l'affaire.  
Neji sursauta en entendant Sasuke lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille.

-C'est bête, hein ? On voit pas grand chose !  
-Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
-Je t'ai vu Neji ! Tu le dévore des yeux !

Neji rosit légèrement et Sasuke repartit s'occuper de son Naruto qui commençait à s'installer sur un lit près d'une des grandes fenêtres de la chambre. Naruto qui s'assit sur le lit et finit par s'y laisser tomber en travers du matelas. Il était bien, regardait le plafond en écoutant les sons des affaires qui se rangeait petit à petit.

-Ca va Naruto ? Pas trop crevé ?  
-Non ça peut aller. Tu t'installes à côté de moi ?  
-Non, en face. J'aime bien les fenêtres aussi et comme personne ne semble intéressé, ...  
-Hmm.. Ok. Je te donne la permission.  
-Parce-que je te l'avais demandé ?  
-Vous êtes gay ?

Sasuke et Naruto se retournèrent en même temps. Shino s'était rapproché d'eux et les fixait à travers les carreaux de ses lunettes. Sasuke se rassit correctement, poussant légèrement Naruto qui avait commencé à se pencher sur lui, et répondit.

-Oui.  
-… d'accord.

Le jeune homme se retourna et reprit son rangement. Son armoire était presque remplie quand Kiba lui demanda quel était son don. Shino sursauta et s'approcha de lui. Il tendit le bras en avant, faisant reculer Kiba. Des insectes sortirent des manches de la veste de Shino et grimpèrent sur ses mains puis sur son visage.

-Je les contrôle.  
-Ah. Charmant…

Même façon de faire. Shino se retourna et reprit son rangement.  
Les autres se regardèrent en silence. Shino le sentit et prit la parole sans les regarder.

-Vous pouvez toujours changez de chambre si ça vous dégoûte.

Naruto répondit le premier.

-Aucune envie ! Et puis.. Si tu contrôles ces insectes, ça veut sûrement dire que tu peux en contrôler d'autres, non ?  
-Probablement…  
-Alors moi je reste ! Je parie qu'il y a plein de moustiques dans cette région ! Si je peux être épargné ! Je vais pas dire non !

Shino se tourna en vis à vis à Naruto. Il semblait surpris par l'idée du blond. On devina un sourire sur son visage puis les autres acquiescèrent à la remarque de Naruto chacun leur tour.

-Les moustiques…  
-De toutes façons.. Moi aussi je peux le faire donc ! Y'aura juste plus de sécurité !  
-Ouais ! Bien dit Kiba !  
-Merci Chouji.  
-Il reste un lit de vide…

Les regards se posèrent sur la place inoccupée. Plus personne ne semblait chercher de chambre dans le couloir.

-Y'a plus de place que d'élève ?  
-Peut-être… C'est pas bien grave. On aura plus d'espace comme ça !

Sasuke avait raison. Bien que huit personnes pouvaient dormir dans cette chambre. Ils n'avaient pas réellement beaucoup de place. Chacun possédait son lit et une armoire. Il y avait un coin avec quatre bureaux ainsi qu'une porte qui donnait dans une salle de bain plutôt spacieuse mais, une pour huit, c'était quand même peu. Un absent ne pouvait donc pas faire de mal. Kiba et Chouji proposèrent alors d'aller explorer les terrains de l'école. Shikamaru et Shino suivirent. Neji, lui, avait déclaré vouloir savoir comment se débrouillait sa cousine et la bipa sur son portable pour savoir si elle était disponible. Il eut une réponse dans la minute. La jeune fille descendait pour le voir à l'extérieur des bâtiments.

Restèrent Sasuke et Naruto qui finissaient de s'installer. Le brun semblait vouloir prendre tout son temps. Il n'était pas du tout pressé. Naruto finit le premier et surveilla l'avancée de Sasuke. Voyant qu'il traînait, il se décida à bouger. Il se leva et pris quelques vêtements dans le sac du brun puis alla les déposer dans l'armoire.

-T'es toujours fâché avec le rangement…

Sasuke ne dit rien et préféra garder le silence. Avec l'aide de Naruto, il finit rapidement. Une fois tout fait, l'Uchiwa s'affala sur son lit en soupirant. Naruto remarqua que quelques chose n'allait pas. Sasuke semblait soucieux.

-Sasuke ?  
-C'est rien, laisse. Ca doit être de la fatigue toute bête.  
-T'en es sûr ?  
-Oui.  
-Bon.. T'as qu'à te reposer un peu. Moi, je vais en profiter pour prendre une douche.

Naruto disparut dans la salle de bain. Sasuke s'allongea correctement dans son lit et s'y assoupit, complètement exténué par le voyage. Pendant ce temps, le blond inspectait la pièce où il se trouvait. La salle de bain était une pièce rectangulaire, trois cabines de douche longeaient le mur de gauche, celui de droite était parsemé de lavabo et de séchoires. Une petite porte dans le fond de la salle menait sur une grande baignoire mais Naruto se contenta d'une douche.  
Lorsqu'il refit son apparition dans la chambre, Sasuke dormait un bras sous sa tête en guise d'oreiller et le corps sur le côté avec les jambes légèrement pliées. Naruto s'habilla sans faire de bruit, préférant quelque chose de moins chaud que ce qu'il portait en arrivant. La région où ils se trouvaient était sèche et le vent ne semblait pas vouloir souffler pour le moment.  
Le blond fut sorti de ses pensées par Sasuke. Le brun remuait de plus en plus sur son lit, marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles. Naruto attendit de voir s'il se calmait comme à son habitude mais Sasuke continua pendant cinq bonnes minutes au bout desquelles Naruto décida de le réveiller doucement.

-Naruto ?  
-T'as fait un cauchemar.  
-Désolé… J'ai rien dit de spécial ?  
-J'ai l'impression que tu prenais Itachi pour une grande sœur mais sinon non, rien.  
-Itachi ? Une grande sœur ? …  
-En fait, tu appelais et tu disais nee-san.. je me suis dit.. il se goure juste. Pourquoi ? Tu as une sœur cachée ?

Sasuke resta silencieux, regard baissé vers ses genoux.

-Sasuke ?

Le brun redressa aussitôt son visage en souriant et en se montrant rassurant. Naruto fronça ses sourcils mais ne dit rien. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Sasuke et le secoua un peu.

-J'espère que tu me prends pas pour une fille dans tes rêves !  
-Aucun danger ! Tu y restes fidèle à toi-même.  
-Et qu'est-ce que j'y fais ?  
-Tu veux que je te montre ?

Sasuke sourit. Un sourire rempli de malice rassurant pour Naruto qui s'inquiétait pour lui. Il le vit s'approcher et glisser une main sous sa veste puis il s'avança, entoura le corps de Sasuke avec ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement. Sasuke le poussa lentement, gardant ses lèvres scellées à celles de Naruto qui s'étendait sur le lit. Sasuke passa une de ses jambes par-dessus le corps de Naruto et se retrouva à cheval sur lui. Ses mains avaient remonté sa veste et caressaient son torse. Puis il se pencha encore une fois en remplaçant ses doigts par sa bouche, sa langue, parfois ses dents qui mordillaient la peau de son petit ami tremblant de plaisir.

-Sasuke… Y'a plein de monde dans les pièces à côté.. nn.. Sa..

Le brun savait très bien. Il entendait Naruto mais ce dit que, de toute façon, ils auraient été découverts tôt ou tard. Et là, en ce moment, Sasuke voulait ressentir Naruto près de lui et le savoir entièrement à lui. Il en avait besoin.

-Sasuke.. Arr.. n.  
-S'il te plait… Naruto..

Sasuke se faisait de plus en plus pressé. Ses doigts se dirigeaient dangereusement vers la ceinture de Naruto. Ses lèvres capturaient son cou, le lobe de son oreille, et le suçaient avec envie.  
Il réalisa alors son égoïsme. Naruto n'en avait pas envie. Il se redressa en se cachant le visage d'une main et en s'excusant. Le blond vit alors les yeux de son petit ami. Ils en disaient long sur son état d'esprit. Le brun semblait un peu perdu et soucieux. Naruto comprit que Sasuke ne voulait pas juste une partie de jambes en l'air. Il voulait se sentir aimé, sentir qu'on avait besoin de lui. Naruto connaissait bien ce sentiment pour savoir qu'il détestait être comme ça, à chercher une preuve du bien fondé de son existence.

Il décida de le retenir et agrippa son bras. Sasuke, surpris, plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Naruto.

-Moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi Sasuke.

Sasuke ne dit rien. Ses yeux se remplirent de reconnaissance. Il aimait vraiment Naruto et pensa que jamais il ne pourrait se passer de lui. Jamais il ne supporterait être séparé de lui. Naruto se redressa. Pas entièrement, non, juste ce qu'il fallait pour embrasser Sasuke et le ramener à lui.

Puis il se rallongea en enlevant à Sasuke son T-shirt, caressant son dos du bout des doigts, faisant trembler les muscles du brun. L'une de ses mains alla se perdre dans les cheveux noirs de son amant pour ensuite se promener sur son épaule, son torse. Sasuke dominait totalement Naruto. Il l'embrassait où bon lui semblait, il descendait son visage sur les abdominaux du blond, puis remontait ses lèvres sur le haut de son torse, ses clavicules, son cou.  
Naruto soupirait de bien être en provoquant des tremblements d'air qui venaient résonner aux oreilles de Sasuke. Le faisant continuer ses frôlements de peau, de langue, ses baisers dont Naruto ne pouvait plus se passer.

Ils étaient tous les deux torse-nu sur le lit et, bientôt, Naruto ne tenant plus, il défit la ceinture de Sasuke et la sienne. Puis sans quitter totalement leurs échanges de caresses, il se déshabillèrent complètement. Sasuke prit Naruto dans ses bras et le coucha sur le lit. Les gémissements du blond étaient de plus en plus rapprochés, sa respiration se faisait hésitante. Il murmurait le nom de Sasuke tendrement, implorant à sa moitié de ne pas s'arrêter. Il étouffa une plainte lorsque deux doigts le pénétrèrent en douceur.

Sasuke n'avait pas son pareil pour faire durer le plaisir et il savait que Naruto adorait ça. C'est pourquoi il prit son temps et fit trembler Naruto. Il formait de longues allées et venues en lui, rajoutant ou enlevant un doigt selon l'envie. La seule vue de Naruto l'implorant, soupirant de délice, gémissant, le seul son de sa respiration saccadée suffisait au brun pour être au comble du bonheur. Il mourrait d'envie d'aller plus vite mais dégustait les instants et se grisait d'amour.

-Sas.. Sa..  
-J'arrive Naruto, je viens.

Naruto sentit Sasuke retirer ses doigts. Le brun passa les jambes de son amant par-dessus ses épaules et, doucement, entra en lui. La gorge de Naruto se serra quelques instants pour ensuite laisser place à un râle de plaisir. Plaisir qui était aussi là du côté de Sasuke. Il entamait des mouvements de va et vient en Naruto. Ce dernier se cambrait inconsciemment, agrippait les draps du lit qu'il venait d'installer quelques minutes avant et les froissait encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

Sasuke ralentissait, sentait les jambes de Naruto trembler, se contracter. Ses mains le tenaient fermement. Naruto se tordait de plaisir. Il étouffait des cris dans sa gorge. Les yeux grands ouverts, fixés au plafond, l'intensité du moment soudainement trop forte, il se libéra en emportant Sasuke avec lui dans l'ivresse des derniers instants. Le brun s'allongea sur son amant en reprenant son souffle. Naruto posa une de ses mains dans les cheveux de Sasuke et entremêla quelques mèches à ses doigts. Sasuke continua à embrasser le cou de Naruto puis se redressa un peu. Il embrassa tendrement son amant et s'assit sur le bord du lit, regardant du coin de l'œil Naruto, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Naruto.  
-…mm ?

Sasuke ne répondant pas, le bond tourna son visage vers celui de sa moitié et fut surpris de le voir dans la lune.

-Sasuke ?

Naruto se redressa sur le lit. Il s'assit dans le dos de Sasuke, une main sur son épaule. Sasuke sursauta et se leva d'un bond. Il se secoua la tête et attrapa des vêtements pour se rhabiller. Naruto ne cacha plus son inquiétude.

-Sasuke ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Y'a un truc qui va pas ?  
-Si ! Ca va très bien ! Au contraire ! Tu m'as enchanté.

Sasuke se pencha sur le visage de Naruto en voulant l'embrasser mais le blond se recula à la grande surprise de son petit ami qui faillit tomber en avant. Naruto ne semblait pas prompt à la plaisanterie et Sasuke le remarqua facilement en voyant son visage soucieux. Il soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux en déviant son regard des yeux bleus de Naruto qui insista.

-Sasuke !  
-Ecoutes, ça va passer Naruto. T'inquiètes pas pour moi. D'accord ?  
-Non. Je veux pas que tu me mettes à l'écart de tes problèmes ! Je te l'ai bien dis pour Kyubi ! Même si c'était un accident tu l'as su et pourtant ça ne t'a rien fait ! Tu crois que je vais mal réagir si j'apprends quelque chose de secret te concernant ?  
-Naruto, c'est pas..  
-NON ! Tu vas pas bien depuis que t'as vu ce prof dans le train ! Je veux savoir ce qui se passe ! Même si tu joues les grands garçons t'as besoin de soutien parfois ! Comme tout le monde !

Sasuke resta silencieux. Naruto ne tint plus et haussa encore plus le ton.

-J'en ai marre de ta fierté à deux balles !

Le cœur de Sasuke se serra. Naruto attrapa des affaires et parti prendre une autre douche. Sasuke resta sur place pendant quelques minutes sans rien penser. Puis le visage de Naruto apparut devant ses yeux. Il repensait à ses paroles. Jamais il ne s'était énervé comme ça après lui. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que son blond puisse être ainsi en colère. Il réalisa alors que Naruto n'était pas en colère. Non, il était inquiet. Il ne voulait pas que lui, Sasuke, aille mal. Naruto se faisait du souci et pourtant tout allait bien pensa Sasuke. Mais cette pensée fut automatiquement effacée. Non, tout n'allait pas bien. Il devait l'admettre. Cette école qui n'avait que le mot « don » dans la bouche, ces personnes qui avaient des particularités à contrôler, le faisait se sentir mal.

Son ventre se noua. Sasuke eut soudain du mal à respirer. Il se pencha en avant et finit par s'accroupir. Il entendit la porte de la salle de bain se rouvrir. Naruto revenait dans la chambre mais ne vit tout d'abord pas Sasuke la main au cœur et cherchant à respirer.  
Le brun voulut se relever. Il arriva à ré-étendre ses jambes mais il s'écroula sur le lit, toujours penché en avant. Naruto était de dos à lui. Il s'était allongé sur son lit sur le ventre. Cependant, un bruit le fit regarder dans la direction du brun. Sasuke était tombé par terre assis contre son lit. Enfin assis était un bien grand mot. Il était adossé au lit les mains posées par terre. Il essayait de se redresser mais son torse ne voulait pas lui obéir et restait penché en avant. Naruto prit peur et se jeta aux pieds de son petit ami, cherchant à attirer ses yeux, le brun fixait un point au loin.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu.

**Dans le prochain chapitre : **  
"Neji ne teint plus. Ne voulant pas en voir plus pour ne pas perdre le contrôle qui était déjà pour lui très à même d'exploser, il sortit en vitesse de la chambre tête baissée."

Naruto : SASUKE !  
Sasuke : … Sadique !  
Nana : Maieuh !  
Neji : Et encore un lemon pour ces deux là... # et moi alors ! #


	5. Chapter 5

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Titre : Un ou deux  
Couple : Commence avec Neji x Naruto x Sasuke  
Genre : OOC, UA, Yaoi, Hétéro dans le très lointain, Sentiment, Lemon, …

**Disclamair **: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, et ils .. ils.. ils ne le seront jamais ! TT # s'effondre en sanglots..# sauf un perso qui arrivera plus tard

#pensées persos#

**Un ou Deux.**** 05**

-Sasuke ? Sasuke ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Réponds-moi ! Sasuke !

Puis soudain, Sasuke retrouva ses forces. Il sortit de la pièce en courant et se dirigea vers les toilettes de l'étage. Naruto resta sur place quelques secondes, le temps de réaliser, puis le suivit en courant.  
Deux minutes plus tard ils étaient tous les deux de retour dans la chambre, Naruto une main dans le dos de Sasuke.

-Ca va mieux ?  
-Non.. J'ai mal au cœur..  
-Ben.. t'a recraché tes tripes, là..

Belle image de la part de Naruto. Sasuke venait de vomir. Il était pâle de visage à l'origine mais, là, on aurait dit qu'il avait été passé à l'eau de javel. Il s'assit sur son lit, Naruto à côté de lui et l'interrogeant.

-Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?  
-Tu m'as gueulé dessus.  
-Je te pensais pas si fragile…  
-C'est pas ça Naruto. Ca concerne plein de choses.. et puis… ma famille.  
-Itachi ?  
-Non.. C'était quand j'étais petit, ça fait longtemps.. Laisse ça va passer..  
-Sasuke ! Tu recommences !

Sasuke le savait, mais il resta silencieux. Naruto insista.

-Tu veux vraiment pas me dire ?

Sasuke se pencha sur le côté, posant sa tête contre l'épaule de Naruto. Il regarda devant lui. Il ne voulait pas parler. Il n'en avait réellement aucune envie.

-Pas maintenant Naruto.. s'il te plait.

Naruto obtempéra et ne demanda rien. Il prit Sasuke dans ses bras et le laissa se reposer contre lui. Sa tête n'en était pas pour autant vide de questions, mais, comprenant que le brun ne voulait pas déterrer ses souvenirs, il laissa passer pour le moment avec malgré tout la ferme intention d'en savoir plus par la suite.

-Vous êtes encore là ?

Neji était entré dans la pièce. Surpris de voir Naruto et Sasuke dans une telle position, il se stoppa sur place. Naruto relâcha Sasuke qui se leva de son lit puis adressa un visage soucieux à Neji. Lequel comprit que quelque chose clochait.  
Sasuke s'était tourné vers la fenêtre et ne voyait pas Naruto mettre un doigt devant sa bouche en avançant vers Neji. Cependant, le silence qui s'installa parla de lui-même. Sasuke en eut assez et se retourna en regardant Neji.

-Tu as pu voir ta cousine ?  
-Oui. Elle est dans une chambre de quatre avec d'autres filles. Elles ont l'air plutôt.. extravagantes par rapport à elle.  
-Je pense que ça lui fera pas de mal.

Naruto ne remarqua pas le regard que lui lança Neji en réponse à sa remarque. Sasuke, lui, l'avait vu et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Neji ! Vas pas nous dire qu'elle est pas plus que timide ! Elle a dû parler, quoi ? En tout et pour tout dix minutes dans le train.

Naruto renchérit.

-Sur tout le long du trajet en plus !  
-… oui, bon, c'est vrai qu'Hinata est réservée mais de là a  
-Laisse aller ! Elle va peut-être changer du tout au tout en une année !

Neji pensa alors à l'une des filles avec qui Hinata était descendu du bâtiment. Une fille avec des cheveux roses bonbon. Il eut un frisson en imaginant Hinata avec la même coupe à la fin de l'année. Une grimace apparut sur son visage. Naruto éclata de rire et le pointa du doigt comme le ferait un petit garçon. Neji balança son oreiller à la figure de Naruto qui se le prit de plein fouet. A ce moment-là, ce fut à Sasuke d'exploser de rire.

Les trois garçons descendirent les étages et sortirent du bâtiment. Ils se promenèrent un peu, ne sachant pas vraiment où ils allaient précisément. Il s'arrêtèrent au bord d'un terrain et s'assirent sur un banc. Naruto entre eux deux. Il resta d'abord pensif, puis prit la parole.

-J'aimerai bien savoir à quoi elles ressemblent les filles qui occupent la chambre d'Hinata.  
-Elles l'occupent pas, elles la partagent.  
-Oui enfin je pense que tout le monde m'a compris, Sasuke.

Neji proposa alors.

-Tu veux que je lui demande de nous rejoindre ? Elle les amènera sûrement avec elle.  
-Oh ouais ! Vas–y appelle-la !

Naruto se redressa tout d'un coup, ravi de la proposition de Neji. Ce dernier prit son portable et sélectionna le numéro de sa cousine. Quelques minutes d'attente de la part des garçons, et un petit groupe de quatre filles fit son apparition au bout du terrain. Sasuke et Neji se levèrent, imité par Naruto. Ils remarquèrent que les jeunes filles s'étaient arrêter en cour de route.  
Naruto fit deux pas en avant, voulant voir ce qui se passait, puis se tourna vers Neji.

-Qu'est ce qu'elles font ? Pourquoi elles se stoppent ?  
-Aucune idée ! Je suis un mec, je peux pas te dire pourquoi une fille fait ci ou ça !

Naruto retourna à l'inspection du groupe qui c'était décidé à se rapprocher. Hinata fut la première à arriver, souriant à son cousin. Naruto regarda Sasuke du coin de l'œil et eut un grand sourire et des yeux remplis d'étincelles. Il préparait quelque chose.

Les trois jeunes filles qui accompagnaient Hinata se rapprochèrent un peu. Il y avait celle avec les cheveux roses que Neji avait déjà vu. Elle avait de grands yeux vert émeraude. Une blonde mince, souriante, avec de longs cheveux ramenés en queue de cheval. Puis une brune coiffée de deux chignons. Cette dernière semblait un peu plus sage que les deux autres. Sasuke s'autorisa un sourire.  
#Il ne manque plus que la rousse !#

Soudain, il eut la surprise de sa vie. Naruto osait recommencer ! Il avait repris son air ravageur. Comme lorsqu'il avait rencontré Hinata à la gare. Il s'avança vers elles et leur sourit. La jeune fille aux chignons rougit légèrement, imitée par les deux autres. Hinata les présenta. Tenten, qui était la première à avoir droit au baise-main de Naruto, Ino la blonde, puis Sakura, celle qui avait temps inquiété Neji.  
Sasuke, derrière Naruto, bouillonnait de rage. Son petit-ami faisait des manières avec de jeunes et jolies jeunes filles. Il s'avança vers elles et, comme il tempêtait intérieurement contre Naruto, ne fit pas très bonne impression en paraissant brutale. Naruto s'amusait comme un petit fou sous le regard blasé de Neji.

-Vous allez arrêter vous deux ? Naruto arrête de faire le bellâtre !  
-Mais je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus naturel, Neji !  
-Bah bien sur…

Ino, Sakura et Tenten ne comprenaient pas réellement mais s'en fichaient pas mal. Elles dévoraient le blond qui leur faisait les yeux doux. Hinata riait intérieurement, elle avait vu la véritable «personnalité» de Naruto dans le train. Ou plutôt ne se laissait plus vraiment charmer car elle savait qu'il était attiré par les hommes. Elle le garda cependant pour elle, pensant que la surprise pourrait servir plus tard. Dans le quart d'heure suivant, le groupe se fit plus grand. En effet, Chouji, Shikamaru, Shino et Kiba les avaient rejoint. Une fois les présentations faites, c'était déjà l' heure du déjeuner. Ils décidèrent donc tous d'aller manger ensemble.

La salle était immense. Plusieurs tables plus ou moins grandes étaient disposées dans tous les sens. Certains élèves en déplaçaient même pour pouvoir se regrouper. Le petit groupe de Naruto s'installa à une grande table. Le blond s'installa en plein milieu, gardant tout de même une place à ses côtés pour Sasuke. Hinata s'installa à l'opposé. Neji en face d'elle avec Tenten et Shino de chaque côté. Shikamaru, et Chouji étaient au bout contre un mur et Ino, Sakura et Kiba à l'autre extrémité de la table.

Les discussions étaient diverses et variées. En plein milieu du repas, Tenten, Ino et Sakura s'étaient brusquement intéressées à Sasuke. Le brun c'était montré sous son vrai jour depuis que Naruto s'était un peu relâché niveau sourires charmeurs et clins d'œils. Le blond ne faisait pas attention mais lançait quand même quelques coups d'œil aux filles pour s'amuser à rendre Sasuke jaloux, lorsqu'il l'aperçut se lever de table. Il le suivit des yeux, surpris, et se rendit compte qu'il en faisait peut être un peu trop.  
Il se leva lui aussi de table et rejoint Sasuke dans le fond de la salle. Le brun était en fait partit chercher une nouvelle bouteille d'eau mais fit mine, en voyant le visage désolé de Naruto, d'être blessé. Il commença par l'ignorer puis se décida à parler.

-Ca va ? Tu t'amuses bien ?  
-Sasuke.. Allez fais pas la tête ! C'est juste pour faire semblant.. Ca me fait marrer !  
-Et quand elles sauront que t'es homo ? Tu crois qu'elles vont toujours agir comme ça ? J'en imagine au moins facilement deux te sauter au cou. Et pas pour te faire un câlin si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! Elles n'ont pas le même caractère qu'Hinata.  
-Oui bon.. Je vais me retenir..  
-Mouais.. Je suis pas convaincu.. Tiens, tant que tu es là, rends-toi utile, prends au moins une bouteille, que t'aies pas fait le chemin pour rien.

Sasuke devança Naruto et alla se rassoir à table. Lorsque le blond revint à son tour, Sasuke soupira. Son petit ami recommençait à jouer les jeunes hommes charmants et, bien qu'il le soit vraiment, normalement il ne le montrait pas autant et ne balançait pas des sourires à chaque seconde. Naruto aperçu le regard de Sasuke et lui sourit, gêné, puis baissa la tête en s'effaçant pour le reste du repas. Ce fut très dur pour lui, habitué à parler dans tous les sens. Durant dix minutes qui servirent à Chouji à finir son assiette pendant que les autres l'attendaient, il avait dû se taire totalement. Sasuke se tenait la tête dans une main, accoudé à la table. Il regardait Naruto, un sourire étonné et presque amusé se dessinait sur son visage. Sourire qui eut pour effet de le faire lui aussi entrer dans le panthéon des beaux mecs intéressants à surveiller pour les filles attablées.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du bâtiment, Naruto avait retrouvé son entrain. Personne n'avait remarqué quoi que se soit entre lui et Sasuke à part, bien sûr, ceux qui savaient déjà. Neji entretenait une discussion qui semblait passionnante avec Shino et Shikamaru tandis que Sakura et Ino gagatisaient dans leur coin. Sasuke parlait calmement avec Hinata et Chouji, et enfin, Kiba, Tenten et Naruto débattaient sur quelque chose d'incompréhensible et d'impossible à définir correctement.

Ils allèrent s'installer dans l'herbe en plein milieu d'un espace vert grand comme un stade de foot. Tenten parlait à présent avec Sasuke. Ino et Sakura essayèrent de rentrées dans leur passionnant échange d'opinions mais, ne comprenant rien à ceux qu'ils racontaient, elles abandonnèrent très vite. Naruto et Neji discutaient silencieusement, chose au combien complexe pour le blond qui se faisait taper dessus à chaque fois qu'il commençait à hurler. Shikamaru somnolait et Chouji avait ouvert un paquet de chips sortit d'on ne sait où. Shino et Hinata eux, regardait Kiba tentant d'écouter ce que se racontaient les deux chuchoteurs.

La journée passa ainsi tranquillement sans que qui que ce soit ne se pose de questions réelles sur la journée qui les attendait le surlendemain. Ni même de l'arrivée des « anciens » ou plutôt des « habitués » à cette école. Le soir arrivant vite, ils mangèrent de nouveau tous ensembles et se promenèrent un peu avant de se séparer en deux groupes pour remonter dans leur chambre vers 21h.

Shikamaru tomba au premier sens du terme de sommeil sur son lit, le premier en entrant dans la chambre. Le lit de gauche était inoccupé. Sasuke et Neji se parlaient sans se faire remarquer. Personnes ne les entendait. On voyait bouger leurs lèvres mais aucun sons ou presque ne se faisait entendre et, quand Naruto vit Neji rosir en entendant Sasuke rire, il se fit du mouron.  
Se pourrait-il que Sasuke veuille prendre sa revanche sur lui ? C'est vrai qu'il avait fait beaucoup impression sur les filles et il savait que son brun n'avait pas apprécié mais de là à aller se tourner vers le mec avec qui il se « disputait » quelques semaines auparavant la place pour rester auprès de leur blond... Il y avait une marge. De toute façon, pensa Naruto, il avait bien trop confiance en Sasuke pour s'inquiéter. Il savait qu'il était aimé.

Oui mais, c'est tout aussi bien d'avoir une autre preuve d'amour ! C'est pourquoi en voyant Neji rosir de plus belle, Naruto se jeta littéralement dans les bras de Sasuke.

-Naruto ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?  
-Oups ! J'ai glissé. Vous parliez de quoi ?

Neji se redressa. Naruto était vraiment curieux. Ca, ça n'avait pas changé. En même temps on ne change pas du tout au tout en moins de deux mois. Il se mit à détourner son regard et rougit imperceptiblement. Sasuke sourit et chuchota un nom à l'oreille de Naruto qui devina automatiquement ce que cela voulait dire. Il émit une réserve, un peu triste dans un premier temps, puis finit par sourire.

-Accroches-toi ! Je parie qu'il est homo ! Vu comment il a réagi je suis certain que t'as tes chances !

Neji s'accorda un sourire. Il était un peu gêné de parler de ça avec Naruto. Beaucoup moins avec Sasuke bizarrement. Bien qu'il lui ait déjà fait l'amour lorsqu'ils faisaient les choses à trois, il n'avait rien ressenti comme sentiments forts envers l'Uchiwa et c'était donc beaucoup plus facile de discuter de ça avec lui.

-En fait, je m'étais complètement trompé !  
-Qu'est ce que tu racontes Naruto ?  
-Hein ? Ah non rien.

Naruto voulut se relever mais Sasuke, qui l'avait dans ses bras, resserra son étreinte autour de son petit ami.

-Où crois-tu aller ? Je te tiens, je te garde ! C'est pas toi qui m'as dit ça pendant les vacances ?  
-Oui.. mais en l'occurrence je vais aux toilettes là…  
-Je pense pas que ça dérange pas Sasuke, Naruto !

Neji sourit de plus belle. Sasuke lâcha Naruto en rougissant, rougeur se trouvant aussi sur les joues du blond qui répondit à Neji.

-I-diot !

Neji sourit jusqu'aux oreilles et sortit de la chambre. Shino, lui, revint de sous la douche habillé d'un seul peignoir. On pouvait enfin voir son visage. Il possédait des traits aussi fins voir encore plus que ceux de l'Uchiwa et des yeux magnifiques d'un vert hypnotisant. Ses cheveux mouillés étaient plus longs que ce que l'on aurait pu croire et quelques mèches noires venaient jouer les rebelles en recouvrant partiellement ses joues, collées contre sa peau trempée. Un menton droit sans défaut et, dans le prolongement, un cou où l'on avait envie de se perdre en baisers. Chouji et Kiba ne firent pas attention mais Sasuke et Neji le regardaient intensément. Peut être un peu trop car la personne ainsi fixée se retourna. Juste assez lentement cependant pour que les deux intéressés dévient leurs yeux à temps. Shino devina malgré tout et interpella Sasuke.

-Sasuke.. Je me change ici parce que je sais que tu es avec Naruto ! T'es fidèle, n'est ce pas ?  
-Oui, t'inquiète pas pour mon cas, je suis comblé.  
-Bien.. parce que sinon.. Je me change ailleurs.  
-Non, c'est bon. Fais comme tu le sens ! Y'a que Naruto qui m'intéresse.  
-Encore heureux !

Kiba avait mis son grain de sel dans la conversation. Il attira donc le regard de Sasuke qui commença à le rassurer et, tandis qu'il parlait, Shino s'était remis face à son lit de dos à Sasuke et Neji. Ce dernier regardait sans le vouloir le jeune homme se déshabiller pour se changer. Il se sentit rougir.  
Shino commençait à ouvrir son peignoir, laissant voir son dos. Tout d'abord ses épaules, une peau blanche le recouvrait, il était tout simplement beau. Pas mignon ni banalement sexy comme ces allumeurs qui font leurs gestes sensuels volontairement ! Non, ce qui le définissait c'était ce à quoi pensait Neji. Il était beau. C'était le juste mot qui le caractérisait.

Rendu à la découverte de la moitié du dos de Shino, Neji remarqua ses bras finement musclés, juste ce qu'il fallait. Il était vraiment bien fait, proportionné, .. Neji n'osait même pas imaginer le reste et, quand le jeune homme défit la ceinture de son peignoir, Neji ne teint plus. Ne voulant pas en voir plus pour ne pas perdre le contrôle qui était déjà pour lui très à même d'exploser, il sortit en vitesse de la chambre tête baissée. Il devrait, pensa t'il, apprendre à ne plus le regarder sous peine de le violer dans l'année.

Naruto le croisa dans le couloir. Neji était collé au mur, le regard dans le vide.

-Neji ? Ca va ? T'as pas l'air bien ?  
-Naruto. Shino c'est…  
-.. ? Quoi ?  
-C'est un canon ! Il est tout simplement beau ! J'ai jamais vu un mec aussi canon ! Et pourtant j'ai pas encore tout vu !  
-Sympa pour moi…

Naruto croisa les bras devant lui, faisant mine de bouder. Neji n'avait même pas remarqué. Il avait encore devant les yeux le dos de Shino qui se dévêtait petit à petit, lentement. Puis Naruto remarqua quelque chose, une bosse qui attira son regard.

- Neji ! Calme-toi ! Arrête d'y penser ! T'as chop

Une main se posa brutalement sur la bouche de Naruto. Neji s'était rendu compte de son état d'excitation et avait rougit violemment tout en faisant taire son ex petit ami. Il resta ainsi une bonne minute, voir deux. Neji se recula. Il s'était calmé et Naruto, tellement surpris, ne disait plus rien. Neji lui dit vouloir prendre l'air et descendit au frais un petit moment. Naruto le regarda s'en aller et descendre les escaliers. Puis il se demanda si Shino était si canon que ça. Après tout, il n'avait pas vu grand chose de son physique ou tout juste le haut de visage et encore ! Ses yeux étaient cachés derrière de petites lunettes rondes et noires.

Il tourna son regard en direction de la porte de la chambre et hâta le pas en espérant voir ce à quoi le « canon », d'après Neji, ressemblait sans tous ces vêtements gênant. Malheureusement, lorsqu'il arriva dans la chambre, Shino était sous ses couvertures. Naruto ne put seulement voir que son visage qui, reconnu-t-il, était vraiment beau. Il put aussi apercevoir ses yeux verts. Un vert tellement pure qu'il se demanda un instant si Shino ne mettait pas des lentilles de contacts. Voyant le regard insistant du blond sur lui, Shino le fixa à son tour.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
-Hein ? Non rien.

Shino resta perplexe quelques secondes puis se cacha sous ses couvertures. Naruto alla s'asseoir sur son lit et remarqua Sasuke. Le brun lisait tranquillement un livre, allongé sur son lit. Il se rapprocha de lui et s'assit par terre juste à côté de son lit, ses bras appuyés au bord du matelas. Il se mit à chuchoter du mieux qu'il put.

-Sasuke ?  
-..mm ? Quoi ? Je te préviens Naruto tu vas devoir dormir tout seul le temps qu'on soit là. Ce serait très mal vu de dormir dans le même lit.  
-Mais non c'est pas ça !

Un peu plus et Sasuke se sentait rejeté. Il pensait que la nouvelle attristerait au moins un peu plus Naruto mais celui-ci n'avait pas l'air d'en avoir à faire quelque chose

-Je voulais savoir..  
-.. ? Quoi ?

Sasuke était surpris du sérieux de Naruto et s'attendait à quelque chose de très important qui nécessitait vraiment un tel visage concentré. Le blond se rapprocha de Sasuke qui recula légèrement avant de comprendre que son petit ami voulait lui chuchoter à l'oreille sa question. Il le laissa donc faire.

-Il est vraiment canon, Shino ?

Silence dans l'esprit de Sasuke. Il s'assied sur son lit, les yeux grands ouvert. Il tourne son regard vers la masse informe des couvertures du lit de Shino. Il se penche à son tour sur Naruto. Lui répondant de la même façon que la demande lui avait été faite.

-Ben je dois bien avouer qu'il est pas mal foutu, pourquoi ?

Le choc ! Naruto ne s'attendait pas à tant de franchise et de « délicatesse » de la part de Sasuke. Il fit une pause, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait dire, et fit un signe de main à Sasuke pour lui dire de se pencher sur lui pour qu'il puisse de nouveau lui parler à l'oreille.

-J'ai croisé Neji dans le couloir.. Il.. était très .. réveillé, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.  
-Réveillé ? Comment ç..

Naruto regarda une partie de l'anatomie de Sasuke avec insistance pour lui faire comprendre mais ce dernier ne le regardait pas, il cherchait dans sa tête ce que voulait dire son petit ami. Il sentit soudain une main glisser de son genou vers le haut, à l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Il sursauta et regarda Naruto d'un air noir en voulant lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment. Puis il réalisa ce que Naruto voulait lui faire comprendre. Il se sentit brusquement mal à l'aise pour Neji.

-Il est passé où ?  
-Il m'a dit vouloir prendre le frais. Il est descendu.  
-J'y vais…  
-Sasuke ?  
-….m ?  
-…Non.. rien..

Naruto paraissait étrange depuis quelques instants. Sasuke ne savait pas trop pourquoi alors au lieu de perdre son temps à essayer de lui tirer les vers du nez, il se pencha sur le visage de Naruto et l'embrassa tout simplement. Lui lançant juste avant de sortir un clin d'œil emplit de malice.

Il faisait encore bon dehors. Une brise légère rafraîchissait la température et les étoiles étaient déjà là depuis un bon moment. Le ciel dégagé laissait à ceux qui le désiraient le loisir d'admirer les astres. Sasuke chercha Neji de loin et repéra une silhouette. La seule personne encore dehors. Il s'approcha et s'assit par terre à côté de lui.

-Ca va ?  
-Toi ! T'es au courant !

Sasuke sourit et répondit.

-Naruto m'a raconté.  
-Il a jamais pu retenir sa langue celui-là.  
-L'en blâme pas ! Il est plutôt doué.

Rire léger. Neji sourit. Sasuke savait comment faire rire les gens. Du moins certaines personnes. Il connaissait assez Neji pour ça. Il suffisait d'un jeu de mot bien placé et le sourire de Neji revenait. Même si cela ne suffisait parfois pas à lui ôter ses pensées maussades, c'était déjà un début.

-Donc ? Ca va ?  
-Ouais. C'est bon.. Ca m'énerve que se soit Naruto qui m'ait vu dans cet état mais bon.. je peux rien y faire.  
-Je pense qu'il t'avait déjà vu comme ça…  
-Oui mais..  
-C'est pas la même chose je sais. Estime-toi heureux que ce ne soit pas un inconnu ou même Shino ou un des autres mecs de la chambre !  
-…..mh. C'est vrai..  
-Naruto comprend ce que c'est. T'inquiète pas pour lui !

Sasuke ne rajouta rien. Il se contenta de rester là. Il commença à contempler les étoiles et sursauta lorsqu'il sentit la tête de Neji se poser sur son épaule. Ce n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes de faire ça, même avec Naruto. Mais cette fois, Neji ne se sentit pas d'humeur à calculer ce qu'il pouvait faire ou ne pas faire. Sasuke ne sut pas comment réagir et, de peur de mettre mal à l'aise Neji, il le laissa faire. Une minute passa sans un bruit puis le silence fut rompu par la voix de Neji qui constatait quelque chose.

-T'es un mec bien. Tu le savais ça ?  
-Oui, mais ça fait pas de mal de l'entendre de temps en temps.

Neji sourit et redressa son visage. Il était penché sur le côté. Sasuke répondit à son sourire. Un vrai sourire. Tout à coup, il sentit la main de Neji sur sa joue. Il ouvrit instantanément en grands ses yeux mais ne put rien faire. Le visage de Neji se rapprochait dangereusement du sien. Ses paupières se clorent. Sasuke referma doucement les yeux et le laissa sceller ses lèvres aux siennes.  
Neji se rendit alors compte de ce qu'il faisait et se recula vivement. Sasuke rouvrit les yeux et ne bougea plus, comme pétrifié. Il s'était laissé faire.  
#Pourquoi ?#

Il vit alors Neji se lever brutalement et le regarder, les yeux perdus, la main droite plaquée sur sa bouche.

-D.. Désolé. Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris ! Je.. Désolé !  
-Neji… ?

Sasuke fixa Neji qui ne bougeait plus à son tour. L'Uchiwa se passa un doigt sur ses lèvres, puis deux. Il se leva et regarda Neji dans le blanc des yeux. Lui non plus ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris de se laisser faire.

-Je.. C'était un accident, hein ?  
-Bi.. Bien sur, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?  
-N'en parle pas à Naruto.

Sasuke se retourna et entra dans le bâtiment, suivit par Neji qui garda tout de même un écart avec lui. Sasuke se stoppa et lui parla sans le regarder.

-Viens à côté de moi, si on arrive pas en même temps ça va pas le faire.. J'étais censé venir pour voir si ça allait et te ramener.

Neji s'exécuta, se plaçant à la droite de Sasuke. Ils montèrent les escaliers en silence. La plupart des chambres étaient plongées dans la pénombre. Les lumières sous les portes étaient très rares.  
Arrivé au deuxième étage, Sasuke se stoppa et hésita à avancer plus. Neji remarqua ce fait et posa une main sur l'épaule de Sasuke qui sursauta aussitôt et pressa le pas, voulant sûrement au plus vite aller se coucher et oublier cet épisode de la soirée.

Neji entra juste à sa suite dans la chambre. Les lumières étaient éteintes et seul Naruto n'était pas allongé dans son lit. Il attendait que Sasuke ramène Neji, assis au bord du matelas. Lorsqu'il les vit entrer, il se redressa un peu plus et demanda en chuchotant si Neji allait mieux. Le concerné lui répondit un léger oui et se changea en vitesse pour ensuite se coucher. Sasuke se rendit près de son lit et se changea aussi. Il s'apprêtait à se plonger sous ses couvertures quand il sentit une main sur son épaule. C'était Naruto qui voulait un baiser avant de se coucher.

Dans le silence total, Neji, de dos à la scène, entendit le son de leurs lèvres se capturant et celui de leurs vêtements se frôlant. Sasuke venait de prendre Naruto dans ses bras avant de le lâcher en rompant leur baiser et de le laisser aller se coucher.  
Neji sentit une boule lui tirailler l'estomac mais se persuada qu'il s'agissait de son imagination.

Pendant plusieurs heures, il essaya de s'endormir en vain. Vers trois heures du matin, il se résigna et s'assit sur son lit. Il regarda à droite, puis à gauche. Personne ne semblait éveillé mais d'un autre côté, c'était plutôt compréhensible.  
Neji se leva et se rendit dans la salle de bain où il pris une douche froide, voulant se remettre les idées en place. C'était pour lui hors de question de faire de la peine à Naruto et, il se le disait lui-même, ce baiser échangé avec Sasuke n'était qu'un accident. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il aussi mal ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à oublier le doux goût sucré des lèvres de l'Uchiwa ? En y repensant, il ne l'avait jamais embrassé. Il lui avait fait l'amour avec Naruto, jamais à deux bien sûr mais tout de même. Il n'avait jamais posé la main sur lui avec une envie incontrôlable.  
Neji soupira. Ses pensées allaient vers l'Uchiwa, il n'y avait aucun doute. Il s'adossa au mur de la douche en laissant couler l'eau gelée sur sa peau. Il ne savait pas comment il allait pouvoir s'y prendre avec lui. Comment se faisait-il qu'après plusieurs mois en relation à trois, il ne s'était jamais rendu compte d'une certaine attirance pour Sasuke ? Et surtout pourquoi maintenant ? Comment se faisait-il qu'après avoir été excité par Shino, il ait été embrasser Sasuke ?

-Qu'est ce qui m'arrive..

Aucune réponse ne venait. Neji ferma l'arrivée d'eau et sortit de la douche, un simple peignoir sur lui. Il ouvrit la porte qui séparait la salle de bain de la chambre et se trouva nez à nez avec Sasuke. Lui non plus ne semblait pas réussir à dormir et avait eut la même idée que Neji qu'était aller prendre une douche froide.

-Sasuke ?  
-Chut ! Tu vas réveiller les autres !

Sasuke poussa Neji et entra dans la pièce lumineuse en refermant derrière lui.

-T'arrive pas à dormir non plus ?  
-Neji, j'arrive pas à dormir parce qu'il fait trop chaud. C'est pas parce que j'arrête pas de penser au fait qu'on se soit  
-Qui te dit que ce soit ça qui m'empêche de dormir ?

Sasuke releva son visage et regarda Neji d'un air étonné. En réalité, c'était à cause du baiser échangé qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir et il ne pouvait concevoir l'idée que Neji ait déjà oublié ou qu'il ne se sente pas mal à l'aise. Un long silence remplit la pièce. Puis Neji soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux longs.

-Si.. C'est pour ça..  
-Ouais.. Moi aussi en fait.  
-Il fait pas si chaud que ça.

Neji sourit à Sasuke, il savait très bien qu'il avait mentit et que Sasuke se fichait pas mal qu'il fasse chaud ou froid pour dormir. Il se rappelait une fois où, pendant une grande vague de chaleur, Sasuke avait réussi à dormir avec une couette sur lui alors que lui et Naruto passait leur temps un glaçon à la main. Il prit la parole en soupirant.

-Ecoute Sasuke. T'as qu'a m'envoyer un bon poing en pleine figure pour me remettre à ma place ! Comme ça tout sera réglé et je me sentirai plus coupable.  
-On croirait entendre Naruto. C'est vraiment très simpliste…  
-Oui, mais ça va marcher j'en suis sûr.  
-Je vois pas pourquoi j'irai te frapper. Je suis tout autant coupable que toi.  
-Mais non ! Je t'ai embrassé comme ça alors que tu t'y attendais pas !  
-Neji. Je t'ai vu venir. Je t'ai laissé faire. J'aurai très bien pu te frapper avant que tu ne m'embrasses.  
-P… pardon ?

Neji ne pensait pas avoir correctement compris. Il écarquilla ses yeux en interrogeant Sasuke du regard. Un air de totale incompréhension se lisait sur son visage.

-Tu peux répéter ?  
-J'avais le temps de te faire comprendre que je ne voulais pas. Je pouvais t'arrêter si j'en avais eu envie.  
-Si t'en avais eu l'envie… ?

Neji recula d'un pas. Sasuke aurait pu l'arrêter ? Ce n'était donc pas réellement lui le fautif ? C'était lui **_et_** Sasuke ? Celui qui sortait avec son ex petit ami !

-Mais t'as pensé à Naruto ?  
-… je.. j'y ai pas pensé sur le coup…

Le visage de Sasuke fuyait les yeux de Neji. L'Uchiwa ne voulait pas se sentir encore plus coupable mais, avec Neji en face de lui, il ne réussissait qu'à vouloir retourner se coucher. Cependant quelque chose le retenait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il ne pouvait plus faire un pas en arrière. Il n'arrivait pas à reculer ou à se retourner pour attraper la poigné de la porte qu'il avait fermée quelques minutes plus tôt.

Neji avança vers lui puis s'immobilisa. Il leva doucement son bras. Il ne voulait pas blesser Naruto mais une force le poussait vers Sasuke et il ne pouvait plus lutter. Si celui qui se trouvait en face de lui en avait lui aussi envie, il ne pouvait pas résister.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sasuke et la fit glisser dans son cou. Son pouce caressa la joue de l'Uchiwa puis frôla doucement sa lèvre inférieure. Il approcha lentement son visage et ferma les yeux.

Doucement, tendrement, il l'embrassa.

Sasuke passa sa main dans le dos de Neji en rapprochant son corps au sien. Il sentit la langue de Neji glisser sur ses lèvres. Il ouvrit la bouche et l'accueillit. Leur langue s'entrelaçaient. Sasuke et Neji tremblaient intérieurement. Ils ne savaient pas s'ils pouvaient vraiment le faire. Ils se sentaient tous les deux coupables mais n'arrivaient pas à résister. Neji s'en voulait pour Naruto, c'était lui qui avait demandé de choisir entre lui et Sasuke et, maintenant que c'était fait, il lui prenait son petit ami. Sasuke, lui, sortait avec Naruto, il lui avait dit en avoir assez de savoir Neji le caresser, l'embrasser. Et maintenant c'était lui-même qui le faisait.

Une fois le baiser rompu, ils reculèrent l'un de l'autre en se regardant du coin de l'œil. Ils ne savaient pas quoi dire. Ils se sentaient vraiment mal à l'aise. Soudain ils entendirent la poignée de la porte tourner, Sasuke se retourna, un visage craintif peignait ses traits. Neji s'écarta un peu de lui avant que la personne n'entre dans la pièce.

-Ah ! Y'a déjà du monde ? Désolé, je pensais qu'on avait oublié d'éteindre. Hé mais ! Ca va vous deux ?

Shino entra un peu plus, puis remarquant que la lumière passait dans la chambre, referma la porte derrière lui au grand damne de Neji et Sasuke qui auraient bien aimé qu'on les laisse tranquille sans qu'ils aient à donner d'explication.

-Qu'est que vous faites là à cette heure-ci ?

Sasuke soupira, il n'avait aucune raison pour rester dans la pièce plus longtemps. Il passa devant Shino et sortit en retournant se coucher. Neji et Shino le regardèrent s'en aller puis Neji le suivit. Shino, qui n'avait rien à faire là, éteignit la lumière et retourna à son tour dormir.

Le matin même, vers 7h, un grand bruit dans le bâtiment se fit entendre. Il réveilla tous les occupants de la chambre et sûrement la plupart des élèves présents dans les autres. Kiba se précipita dans le couloir et revint dans la chambre en refermant derrière lui quelques minutes plus tard.  
Naruto se leva de son lit et regarda Kiba.

-Alors ? Il se passe quoi ?  
-Les autres élèves.. Ils viennent d'arriver alors ils s'installent.

Sasuke fit une remarque en soupirant.

-Et ils ont besoin de faire autant de bruit ? N'importe quoi.. Je dors depuis à peine deux heures et..

Tout le monde se tourna alors vers Sasuke. Tous sauf Neji qui n'en fut pas étonné. Lui aussi ne dormait que depuis peu de temps. Il avait sombré car trop fatigué. Naruto se dirigea vers Sasuke, inquiet.

-Tu dors que depuis deux heures ? Comment t'as fait pour rester éveillé autant de temps ? C'est pas normal ! T'arrive facilement à t'endormir, d'habitude !  
-C'est bon Naruto.. C'est pas la peine de jouer les mères poules.. C'est pas comme si la terre allait s'arrêter de tourner ! …

Sasuke se rendit compte du ton cassant qu'il venait de prendre. Shino le regarda, ainsi que Neji. Shikamaru était parti dans le couloir avec Chouji et Kiba pour voir à quoi ressemblaient les anciens.  
Sasuke mit une main devant sa bouche. Naruto était muet. Il recula d'un pas. Ses yeux parurent blessés et l'étaient bien. Sasuke se leva et voulut faire quelque chose mais Naruto le coupa.

-Excuse-moi.. je voulais pas..  
-Na…

Sasuke soupira, ne sachant pas que faire. Naruto partit dans la salle de bain. Shino le suivit en laissant Sasuke debout, immobile en plein milieu de la chambre. Neji était toujours dans son lit et regardait l'Uchiwa d'un air impuissant.

-Il va vite oublier. T'inquiète pas Sasuke.  
-Je sais.. C'est pas ça qui me dérange.

Neji se leva et se rendit près de Sasuke. Il n'osait pas le toucher mais l'Uchiwa se rapprocha, baissant la tête et l'appuyant contre le torse de Neji.

Dans la pièce voisine, Naruto était sous la douche. Shino se lavait le visage devant un miroir sur le mur d'en face. Le blond sortit et se sécha rapidement pour s'habiller.

-Naruto ?  
-Shino.. ?  
-.. Tu le connaissais aussi avant d'arriver Neji ?  
-.. Oui pourquoi ?

Shino se retourna vers Naruto et le regarda d'un air sérieux.

-Sasuke le connaît aussi alors ?  
-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Qu'est ce qui se passe avec Sasuke et Neji ?  
-… Rien du tout. Je voulais juste savoir.  
-..bon. Au fait Shino, je voulais savoir !  
-Quoi ?  
-Tu serais pas attirer par les mecs des fois ?

Shino fronça légèrement ses sourcils sans rien dire. Naruto tenta de le rassurer.

-C'est juste une question ! Par pure curiosité.  
-De toute façon, tu as Sasuke alors…

Naruto tiqua en haussant un sourcil interloqué. Shino ne dit plus rien. Il sortit sans adresser ne serait-ce qu'un regard à Naruto. Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, Sasuke était en train de s'habiller et Neji parlait avec Shikamaru sur les arrivants des étages du dessus. Kiba et Chouji étaient partis manger. Naruto fit son apparition dans la pièce quelques minutes après. Neji, Shino et Shikamaru avaient laissé Sasuke dans la chambre pour attendre son blond. Ils étaient partis rejoindre Chouji et Kiba pour le petit déjeuner.

Naruto fit comme si de rien n'était, ne faisant pas attention à Sasuke qui s'était levé et dirigé vers lui, se plaçant dans son dos. Il sentit les bras du brun passer autour de sa taille puis l'entendit murmurer à son oreille.

-Excuse-moi Naruto. Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris de te parler comme ça.. Je suis désolé. Tu veux bien me pardonner ?  
-Sasuke ?

Naruto se retourna. Sasuke le garda dans ses bras et le regarda en attendant la suite. Suite qui vint rapidement.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Neji ?

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu.

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**  
"Naruto s'immobilisa. Il ne comprenait pas ce que Shino voulait dire. Il le regarda d'un air interrogateur. Shino le vit bien et reposa le sac qu'il venait d'attraper. Il soupira et, d'un coup d'un seul, prit possession des lèvres de Naruto."

Nana : Bouh.. je voulais le couper juste quand ils s'embrassaient ! TT  
Sasuke : T'aurai du.. là je me trouve dans une belle me/#/

Naruto : Oh NON !  
Neji : Oh SI !  
Naruto : Nana ! Remets de l'ordre dans tout ça ! Je me veux mon Sasuke pour moi !  
Sasuke : ... mais c'est quoi ce.. Pourquoi ça me tombe dessus ?  
Naruto : Sasuke !


	6. Chapter 6

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Titre : Un ou deux  
Couple : euh.. ben, ça commence avec Neji x Naruto x Sasuke  
Genre : ouîlle.. O.o, OOC, UA, Yaoi, Hétéro dans le très lointain, Sentiment, Lemon, …

**Disclamair** : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, et ils .. ils.. ils ne le seront jamais ! TT # s'effondre en sanglots..# sauf un perso qui arrivera plus tard

#pensées persos#

**Un ou Deux. ****06**

Surprise. Sasuke ne s'attendait pas à ce que la discussion prenne une telle tournure.

-P.. pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Je vois pas ce que vient faire Neji ici ?  
-… Non rien laisse.

Naruto passa ses bras autour du cou de Sasuke et l'embrassa. Le brun partagea son baiser mais se demanda intérieurement ce qui avait put arriver à Naruto pour qu'il pense à Neji ainsi. Puis il se souvint de Shino. Il ne se rendit pas compte que Naruto venait de poser ses mains sur ses fesses et qu'il les caressait farouchement.

-Sasuke ?

Pas de réponse.

-Sasuke ? Youhou ! Réveille-toi !

Toujours aucune réponse. Naruto fronça des sourcils et regarda son petit ami. Il s'écarta un peu. Sasuke était complètement ailleurs. #t'as vraiment pas assez dormi toi..# pensa Naruto.  
Heureusement pour Sasuke, Naruto ne chercha pas plus loin. Il le prit par la main et l'emmena rejoindre les autres pour manger.  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à table. Naruto s'installa en bout de table à côté de Shino et Sasuke face à lui. Celui-ci réalisa alors qu'il se trouvait à la gauche de Neji et sursauta en le voyant si proche. Ce dernier fit comme si de rien n'était et adressa un sourire à Naruto qui venait de lui prendre une tartine de pain.

-J'ai la flemme d'aller m'en chercher !  
-J'avais deviné Naruto.

Le blond lança un grand sourire à Neji. Sasuke lui, regardait Shino, soucieux. Qu'avait-il bien pu dire à Naruto ? De toute façon, il ne savait rien de ce qui s'était passé avec Neji. Mais alors pourquoi avait–il l'impression que quelque chose se passait dans la tête de ce jeune homme ?  
Il ne put tenir et se leva.

-Je vais prendre l'air.  
-Bah.. t'as rien mangé !

Naruto constata que quelque chose n'allait réellement pas. Il voulut se lever pour suivre Sasuke mais Neji le devança.

-Mange Naruto. J'ai fini de toute façon. Je vais voir..  
-.. b.. bien. D'accord..

Naruto regarda Neji s'éloigner et sortir. Shino mit une main sur l'épaule du blond qui se tourna vers lui.

-T'inquiète pas. Il te rapportera les infos après.

Naruto adressa un sourire à Shino. Ce brun-là savait aussi comment réconforter. Il se surprit à avoir un pincement au cœur en voyant Shino lui sourire. Le jeune garçon avait mis un haut noir sans manche et son visage pouvait être admiré ; excepté ses yeux toujours cachés derrière ses lunettes. Naruto attrapa une autre tartine donnée par Shino et s'enleva Neji et Sasuke de la tête pour se concentrer sur son petit déjeuner.

Dehors, Neji avait retrouvé le fuyard et s'était assis à côté de lui dans l'herbe d'un des terrains de l'école. Il ne disait rien. Il attendait que Sasuke se décide à commencer. Il savait que s'il le faisait lui-même, rien ne sortirait de la bouche de l'Uchiwa. Quelques minutes passèrent dans un silence pesant.

-Naruto m'a demandé.. s'il s'était passé quelque chose avec toi…

Neji garda le silence. Sasuke continua.

-Je lui ai demandé ce qui lui prenait de me parler de toi et il n'a pas insisté…

Toujours aucune réponse.

-Shino sait quelque chose j'en suis sûr.  
-Et pourquoi ? Tu penses que Naruto n'est pas assez grand pour réfléchir par lui-même ?

Sasuke ne dit rien. Il soupira légèrement et s'allongea dans l'herbe. Neji resta assis, regardant devant lui.

-Je pense pas que Naruto sache vraiment à quoi s'en tenir pour le moment. On n'a qu'à arrêter et comme ça..  
-Neji est-ce qu'on va réussir à s'arrêter ?

Surpris par la question de Sasuke, Neji baissa son regard dans sa direction. Il garda le silence et regarda aux alentours. Personne. Il se pencha alors sur Sasuke. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous ?

Sasuke voulut se redresser mais Neji le maintenu allongé en posant sa main sur son torse. Il se rapprochait dangereusement des lèvres de Sasuke. Puis il se stoppa. Il ferma les yeux et dans un dernier effort de concentration, et se redressa d'un coup.

-Moi, je peux.

Sasuke qui n'avait pas su quoi penser de ce que faisait Neji se redressa d'un coup.

-Abruti ! Tu m'as fait peur !

Sasuke menaça Neji de son poing mais il ne put le frapper car celui-ci s'allongea à son tour.

-Bon, à toi.  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu me fais là ?  
-Y'a personne alors essaie !  
-Tu..  
-Allez !

Neji ferma les yeux. Il attendit que Sasuke daigne se pencher sur lui pour les rouvrir, remarquant que la lumière du soleil avait laissé place à l'ombre derrière ses paupières. Il voyait le visage de Sasuke descendre de plus en plus lentement. Les yeux clos. Le visage de Sasuke était vraiment magnifique. Neji sentit une chaleur se prononcer dans son bas ventre. Il manqua une inspiration et, en reprenant son souffle, fit légèrement trembler l'air en un doux son. Au même moment, Sasuke rouvrit les yeux et le regarda. Puis il se pencha un peu plus.

-Je n'y arriverai pas.

Il se baissa et joint ses lèvres à celles de Neji. Il passa sa langue entre ses lèvres et l'embrassa pour de bon, emporté par Neji qui ne put résister à mélanger sa salive à la sienne. Ce dernier passa ses bras autour des épaules de Sasuke. Celui-ci se redressa légèrement en regardant Neji qui rouvrait les yeux.

-Et toi non plus j'ai l'impression.  
-Je ne veux pas que Naruto souffre… Faut qu'on trouve une solution..  
-Je.. j'en ai aucune idée..

Sasuke se prit la tête entre les mains. Neji se rassit à côté de lui, l'écoutant.

-Si je romps avec Naruto, il va souffrir ! Si on essaie d'arrêter ce sera toi ! Et j'ai aucune envie de rompre avec Naruto ! Je l'aime ! Et je sais pas pourquoi, je peux pas me retenir avec toi !  
-Sasuke.. Arrête! Tu te fais du mal.. Ecoutes, si on fait gaffe.. personne ne saura et..  
-Si on fait gaffe ? Neji ! Je vais m'afficher avec Naruto, on va s'embrasser et.. enfin tu seras là juste à côté ! Tu vas  
-Sasuke. J'ai vécu ça pendant des mois. Là c'est juste que c'est de toi que j'ai envie. Alors jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve, on fait comme ça !  
-Mais je pourrai pas.. Je sais ce que ça fait de  
-Ca ira pour moi, t'en fais pas et occupe-toi de Naruto.

Sasuke grimaça légèrement.

-Je t'assure !  
-..ok…

Sasuke n'était pas convaincu mais il savait Neji tenace et ne dit plus rien. Espérant qu'ils trouvent une solution très vite.

-On a de la visite !

Sasuke releva son visage et regarda dans la direction qu'avaient pris les yeux de Neji. Il vit alors Naruto, Shino et Hinata venir à eux.

-Salut vous deux ! Neji, on a trouvé ta cousine devant le bâtiment des mecs alors on lui a proposé de te chercher avec elle !

Neji se leva et fit la bise à sa cousine avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Shino. Ce dernier restait silencieux, il regardait ce qu'il se passait tranquillement. Naruto vint s'asseoir près de Sasuke et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Sasuke sursauta et lui sourit légèrement.

-Ca va Sasuke ? T'as une petite mine !  
-Ca va Naruto.

Le blond fit mine de ne pas être convaincu puis, voyant Sasuke sourire plus franchement, il fit de même puis se rapprocha de lui en voulant l'embrasser. Sasuke fit un mouvement de recul de sa tête, surprenant Naruto qui écarquilla les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce.. ?

Sasuke se reprit et fit un bisou à Naruto sur la joue avant de se relever. Naruto se demandant ce qui se passait, voulut en avoir le cœur net. Aussi, il se releva et passa ses bras autour de la taille de Sasuke joignant ses mains sur le ventre de son petit ami. L'Uchiwa trembla légèrement mais se fut trop discret pour que Naruto s'en rende compte. Il posa ses mains sur les siennes et resserra l'étreinte de son petit ami. Naruto qui le sentit un peu mieux l'embrassa sur la joue. Shino le regardait faire puis se tourna vers Neji et Hinata qui discutaient en essayant de ne pas faire attention au couple. Il prit part à leur discussion, laissant à Naruto le loisir de prendre soin de son brun.

Sasuke était mal à l'aise, il sentait que Neji pouvait les regarder à tout moment. Il se fichait du regard d'Hinata ou de Shino. Il sentit les lèvres de Naruto dans son cou et se détendit un peu. Il s'appuya sur le torse de son petit ami et pencha sa tête sur le côté, offrant son cou aux lèvres qui se faisaient plus insistantes.  
Il ferma les yeux en soupirant discrètement de bien être. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il remarqua Neji qui le regardait du coin de l'œil en souriant d'un air rassuré, Sasuke pouvait faire comme si de rien n'était.

Oui mais il ne prenait plus autant de plaisir. Il avait l'impression de trahir et Naruto, et Neji. Il se sentit tout seul tout à coup. Même s'il savait que les deux l'aimaient, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Naruto ne savait rien de ce qui se passait et se passerait avec Neji alors que ce dernier, lui, savait tout mais qu'il ne pouvait pas être avec en public. Il étrangla une plainte dans sa gorge en fermant les yeux de solitude.  
Sasuke sentit les bras de Naruto se dérober et agrippa ses mains, le forçant à rester contre lui. Il voulait être entouré.

-Sasuke ?  
-Juste.. encore un peu.

Naruto sourit sans réaliser le ton mélancolique de Sasuke et se resserra encore plus contre lui, content de voir que Sasuke était bien dans ses bras. Il repensa à son comportement étrange et lui chuchota à l'oreille des mots qu'il voulait lui dire depuis un certain temps.

-Tu me diras si ça devient trop lourd à supporter ?  
-De quoi tu parles Naruto ?  
-Je sais bien que tu vas pas bien en ce moment.. Je veux bien que tu gardes des choses pour toi mais si tu en as assez.. Dis-le-moi.. Je t'écouterai.

Sasuke ne dit tout d'abord rien. Il tourna son visage sur le côté pour regarder Naruto dans les yeux. Son blond tenait à lui. C'était certain depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, mais jamais Sasuke n'aurait pensé que Naruto puisse être aussi attentionné. Il le savait gaffeur, incorrigible, têtu, doux, vivant, énergique, et autres qualités en tout genre, mais le fait qu'il lui dise ça souleva comme un poids dans son cœur. Un poids immédiatement remplacé par de la culpabilité. La culpabilité de lui cacher sa toute nouvelle relation avec Neji ; son ex petit ami.  
Il se retourna complètement et prit Naruto dans ses bras.

-Excuse-moi. …et… merci.

Naruto sourit pour lui et referma ses bras autour de Sasuke. Le « merci » il le comprit tout de suite et le « excuse-moi » mis plus de temps à trouver une raison. Naruto s'imaginait que Sasuke s'en voulait pour son comportement.

De loin Shino, Neji et Hinata regardaient la scène. Ils n'avaient pu s'empêcher de voir comment se passaient les choses du côté du couple. La jeune fille sourit doucement. Elle ne les connaissait pas depuis très longtemps mais ne pouvait se retenir de se faire du souci pour eux quand la relation devenait tendue et elle savait par Naruto que c'était le cas. Il lui avait raconté ce qui c'était passé le matin même pendant la recherche de son cousin.  
Puis Neji sentit une main tirer sur sa manche. Il dirigea son regard en direction de la personne qui l'appelait implicitement en s'attendant à apercevoir Hinata mais eut un mouvement de recul en voyant le visage souriant de Naruto. Le blond et son petit ami s'étaient rapprochés d'eux pendant qu'il rêvassait. Naruto lui fit un signe du doigt pour lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait lui parler à l'oreille. Neji s'exécuta et se pencha.

-Je suis quasiment sûr et certain que Shino est attiré par les mecs ! Faudrait le mettre au courant que toi aussi ! T'en penses quoi ?  
-Comment veux-tu amener ça sur le tapis ?

Neji ne calcula pas ce qu'il dit. Il se savait très bien avec Sasuke mais devait répondre quelque chose au blond alors il avait prononcé la première pensée qu'il avait eue. Cependant, il n'avait pas pensé que Naruto prendrait ça pour un accord. Ce que le blond avait compris comme tel.

-Shino !

L'interpellé adressa un regard à Naruto, attendant de savoir ce qu'il voulait.

-Tu sais.. Sasuke et moi on n'est pas les seuls à apprécier la compagnie des hommes si tu vois ce que je veux dire.  
-NARUTO !

Neji rougit violemment, Hinata sursautan et Sasuke regardait très étonné mais surtout amusé par le comportement de Naruto. Shino ne semblait pas plus choqué que ça.

-Oui je vois très bien de quoi tu parles Naruto. Et merci mais je sais déjà que Neji était gay.  
-Qu…

Naruto s'immobilisa, Neji fit de même. Hinata regarda Shino d'un air interdit et Sasuke s'intéressait à des personnes arrivant dans leur direction. Shino, après son effet, reprit la parole.

-Je l'avais déjà remarqué. Et je suis certain que Neji sortait avec toi avant Sasuke. Pas vrai Naruto ?

Pour le coup, personne ne dit plus rien. Shino devait être devin pour savoir tant de chose.

-En fait Shino. Mon cousin était avec Naruto et Sasuke. Lui et Sasuke se partageaient Naruto.  
-Hinata !

Naruto, Sasuke et Neji avaient tous en cœur reprochés sa franchise à la jeune fille qui rougit aussitôt en baissant les yeux, désolée d'avoir été trop bavarde. Shino tourna son regard vers Sasuke puis le fit glisser en direction de Neji.

-Ca explique des choses…

Sasuke froça ses sourcils et inetrrogea le jeune homme.

-On peut savoir ce que tu veux dire par-là ?  
-Je pense pas que tu veuilles l'entendre Sasuke…

Sasuke voulut rétorquer, mais une voix coupa court à la discussion.

-Eh ! Les nouveaux, là !

Les quatre jeunes se retournèrent en cœur. Un jeune homme élancé les appelait de l'autre bout du terrain en leur faisant signe de venir.

-Ramenez-vous !

Naruto croisa les bras devant lui et fronça les sourcils.

-Pour qui il se prend celui-là !  
-Naruto.. Il veut peut-être juste de l'aide ! Viens, on va voir, ça nous coûte rien et on fera une nouvelle connaissance comme ça !  
-m.. Ok.

Naruto emboîta le pas à Sasuke qui lui avait répondu. Shino l'imita et Hinata et Neji fermèrent la marche. Ce dernier regarda Shino de dos. Il se posait des questions. Que savait-il exactement ? Etait-il sûr de ce qu'il pouvait avancer ? Il pensa que tout devrait être rapidement mis au clair et se jura de lui parler en tête-à-tête dans la journée.

Lorsqu'il arrivèrent près du jeune homme, ils s'immobilisèrent et attendirent de savoir ce qu'on pouvait bien leur vouloir.

-C'est vous les mecs de la première chambre du couloir au deuxième étage ?  
-Pourquoi tu nous demandes ça ?  
-En fait euh..

Le jeune homme se gratta l'arrière du crâne. Il devait apprécier la couleur verte car tous ces habits étaient de cette teinte si particulière.. On aurait pensé à une plante verte sans cette coupe au bol qui ornait sa tête.

-J'aimerais bien récupérer mon lit.  
-T'es pas un première année ! Pourquoi tu devrais crécher notre chambre ?  
-Naruto ! Sois pas si désagréable !

Sasuke s'était dressé devant Naruto et s'excusa au jeune homme.

-Non, c'est vrai, il a raison de poser la question ! Je m'appelle Lee et je suis un troisième année. Je suis responsable de votre étage et je dois donc dormir dans une des chambres de celui-ci.. Comme y'a que votre chambre où y'a encore un lit de libre..  
-Mais, les responsables ont une chambre attitrée, non ?

Shino en savait décidément beaucoup. Naruto le regardait d'un air ahuri et était étonné de le voir connaître tant de chose sur l'établissement alors que lui-même ne savait pas autre chose que le nom du directeur.

-Ouais mais c'est pas marrant.. T'es tout seul dedans.. J'ai pas envie de crever de solitude à moisir dans une grande chambre particulière.. Bon c'est sûr t'as un grand lit, de l'espace et tout.. mais y'a pas l'ambiance !  
-Du coup tu veux squatter notre chambre.  
-Ouais !

Naruto empêcha Shino de rajouter quoique ce soit et tendit sa main en avant vers Lee.

-Enchanté ! Moi c'est Naruto ! Lui c'est Sasuke et lui Shino ! Pis y'a Neji et Hinata, ils sont cousins !

Naruto s'était avancé, un grand sourire pendu aux lèvres. Il avait pris la main de Lee en la serrant vigoureusement. Naruto reprit la parole.

-Viens, on va débarrasser ton lit et puis je vais te présenter aux autres mecs de la chambre.  
-Merci. Tu m'as l'air sympa, toi !  
-Bah ouais ! Attends ! Tout le monde s'accorde à dire que Naruto Uzumaki est le plus sympa !

Neji et Sasuke ajoutèrent alors quelques qualité au Naruto Uzumaki.

-Et le plus têtu..  
-Et le plus gaffeur..  
-Ca va vous deux ! Vous êtes pas mieux quand vous vous y mettez !  
-Uzumaki ?

Lee avait prononcé le nom de Naruto à haute voix pour s'en convaincre mais personne ne l'avait entendu, le blond criait trop fort sur Neji et Sasuke pour qu'autre chose soit audible à moins de cent mètres.

Ils se rendirent donc au deuxième étage du bâtiment. Neji était resté avec Hinata dehors en attendant que les autres filles viennent la chercher.  
Lee, Naruto, Shino et Sasuke montèrent donc les escaliers tranquillement sans se presser. Naruto parlait avec l'ancien. Sasuke et Shino restaient silencieux, chacun de leur côté.

-Hein Sasuke !  
-Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est que tu m'as dit Naruto ?

Sasuke leva les yeux vers Naruto quelques marches au-dessus de lui.

-Je disais à Lee de ne pas te toucher ! Que tu étais à moi et rien qu'à moi !

Sasuke émit un temps de silence un peu trop long au goût de Shino qui le regarda de travers. Il finit par sourire à son petit ami et hocher de la tête pour toute confirmation.

-Bien sûr. Et c'est pareil pour toi !  
-Héhé !

Naruto joint ses mains sur son propre cœur et regarda Lee.

-C'est le grand amooouurr !

Lee rit doucement, amusé par son nouveau compagnon de chambré. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la chambre. Sasuke aida Lee à évacuer le paquet d'affaire qui se trouvait sur le lit disponible. Shino les regardait faire.

-Lee. C'est ça ? Euh.. Tu dois avoir un sac de voyage, non ?  
-Oui, j'en ai même deux.. Ils ont sûrement été mis dans la chambre réservée au responsable. Tu veux bien aller me les chercher avec Naruto ? C'est la chambre tout au fond du couloir !  
-Ok.

Lee pris des clés dans sa poche et les lança à Shino.

-Naruto ! Tu viens ?  
-Je te suis !

Naruto sortit de la chambre, suivant Shino qui savait exactement où aller. Il semblait connaître le bâtiment et même l'école par cœur. Ils entrèrent dans une grande chambre. Un bureau de ministre se trouvait sous la fenêtre et une grande armoire longeait le mur de gauche. Naruto remarqua aussi le lit. Un grand lit comme l'avait dit Lee.

-Eh bah ! Ils se foutent pas des responsables ici ! On pourrait caser six personnes au moins dans cette chambre !  
-C'est la politique de l'école. Si tu veux des privilèges, fais-toi une réputation. Bonne ou mauvaise ils s'en foutent d'ailleurs. Du moment que t'es reconnu par les profs et les élèves.  
-Comment tu sais tout ça toi ?  
-Comme ça.. J'ai mes so,urces.  
-Le frère de Sasuke est venu ici mais il nous en parlait jamais..  
-On est pas censé parler de l'école en dehors de celle-ci.  
-Ah bon ? C'est débile ! Comment elle est connue alors ?  
-Ce sont les recruteurs qui viennent chercher les élèves. Ils connaissent les familles intéressantes.  
-Et comment ils ont fait cette année avec ceux qui n'ont pas de don ?  
-.. aucune idée. Ah voilà les valises ! Tu m'aides ! T'en prends une !  
-OK !

Shino prit un sac et Naruto en prit un second. Il voulut le soulever mais eu un peu de mal.

-Purée ! Qu'est ce qu'il a foutu là-dedans ! Il fait une collection de plaque de marbre ou quoi ?

Le rire de Shino se fit entendre dans la pièce. C'était la première fois que Naruto le voyait comme ça. C'est pourquoi il s'arrêta sur place, ahuri.

-Te fous pas de moi ! C'est vachement lourd !  
-Attends ! Donnes ! Je vais la prendre et, toi, prends celle-ci.  
-Merci..

Echange de valise. Naruto prit celle que tenait Shino et se demanda si elle n'était pas plus lourde mais n'en dit rien en se concentrant pour ne pas la laisser tomber sur le sol. Shino avait dû se rendre compte d'un changement de poids.

-Ca va aller Naruto ?  
-Oui, oui !  
-Tu le dis si tu veux rechanger !

Naruto se retourna, un sourire désolé aux lèvres en posant la valise au sol.

-Je sais, je suis chiant parfois.  
-Mais non.. tu sais juste être honnête avec toi-même !  
-Bah c'est pas dur.  
-Y'en a pourtant qui se voile la face..

Naruto s'immobilisa en questionnant Shino du regard. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'ilvoulait dire. Shino le vit bien et reposa le sac qu'il venait d'attraper. Il soupira et, d'un coup d'un seul, prit possession des lèvres de Naruto. Le blond écarta ses bras de son corps et leva ses mains grandes ouvertes comme pour montrer qu'il n'avait rien fait. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts eux aussi. Il était trop surpris pour bouger plus. Shino se recula, reprit une valise et sortit de la chambre. Naruto resta sur place, interdit.  
#Qu… ? Qu'est ce que c'était là ? A l'instant ?#

Une minute passa. Shino refit son apparition dans la pièce et prit la seconde valise puis il ressortit. Naruto, toujours immobile, ne l'avait même pas vu repasser. Une autre minute et Shino réapparut en face de Naruto.

-Oublie Naruto.  
-T'es homo je le savais ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? C'est Neji à qui tu dois t'intéresser, pas à moi !  
-Neji à l'air d'avoir déjà quelqu'un.  
-Mais moi j'ai Sasuke si t'as pas remarqué ! T'as pas vu qu'on arrêtait pas de s'embrasser et de se câliner ? C'est toi qui nous à demander si on était gay, non ? C'est à toi qu'on a répondu oui ?

Shino ne dit rien. Naruto continua.

-Mais merde tu me connais depuis même pas deux jours et.. tu m'embrasses ! Avoues que c'est déroutant !  
-Parce que si je te connaissais depuis un mois se serait moins dérangeant ?

Naruto bougea enfin. Il lança un regard noir à Shino et sortit de la pièce. Sasuke était au bout du couloir. Il venait de sortir de leur chambre, inquiet de ne pas voir Naruto revenir.

-Ca va Naruto ?  
-Non.  
-Qu'est ce qui va pas ?

Naruto s'immobilisa de nouveau. En plein milieu du couloir cette fois-ci. Shino fit son apparition.

-Je viens de l'embrasser il y a 2 minutes.

Naruto ne bougea pas. Seul ses yeux fuirent ceux de Sasuke qui cherchaient confirmation. Sasuke avança vers le blond puis le dépassa. Il s'arrêta juste à sa hauteur entre lui et Shino et lança un regard glacial à celui-ci.

-Tu n'as pas intérêt à recommencer cette connerie ! La prochaine fois que tu poses la main sur Naruto, je  
-Tu quoi ?

Sasuke bouillonnait. Il se retourna vers son petit ami, le prit par la main, et l'emmena dans leur chambre où Lee s'installait tranquillement sans aucun soupçon sur ce qui se passait.

-Ah ! Naruto ! Te revoilà ! Alors? T'as pas assez de muscles pour porter mes valises ?

Aucune réponse. Lee se retourna pour voir le blond et se trouva nez à nez avec les traits durs de Sasuke qui n'appréciait pas ce qu'il venait de dire. Il tenait toujours Naruto par la main et ne semblait pas vouloir entendre ne serait-ce qu'une seule blague ou parole déplacée.

-Qu'est-ce qui a ?  
-Rien.  
-Excuse moi mais vu ta

Lee ne prit pas la peine de continuer sa phrase. Sasuke était parti s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

-Sympa…  
-J'ai embrassé Naruto.  
-Shino ? T'étais pas.. QUOI ? Mais Naruto sort pas avec Sasuke ?  
-Si.. Mais je crois aussi que Sasuke sort avec Neji.  
-Q… ?  
-Et je sais aussi que Neji sortait avec Naruto qui sortait avec Sasuke il y a quelques mois..  
-Mais où je suis tombé moi…

Lee prit sa tête dans ses mains et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Shino sourit, amusé par son aîné.

Dans la salle de bain, Naruto était face à Sasuke et ne disait rien.

-Alors il t'a embrassé ?

Naruto ne répondit rien. Il resta tête baissée pendant que Sasuke continuait ses questions.

-Et qu'est que t'as fait ? Tu l'as laissé faire ?

Naruto releva aussitôt son visage en répondant.

-SASUKE ! Tu me crois infidèle en plus ? Il s'est quasiment jeté sur moi ! J'ai rien pu faire ! Il est arrivé sans crier gare !  
-Naruto ! C'est juste une question ! Du calme !  
-Mais c'est vrai quoi.. Je te fais confiance alors tu devrais me faire confiance aussi ! Comme si j'allais lui rendre son baiser franchement..

Naruto continuait de bougonner tout seul. Sasuke s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

-Excuse-moi.  
-Mouais… 'fin quand même.. Pas me faire confiance alors que je me suis séparé de Neji pour toi..  
-Et voilà.. Encore Neji..

Sasuke se recula en soupirant. Naruto le regarda. Il suffisait qu'il prononce le prénom de son ancien petit ami pour refroidir automatiquement le brun.

-Sasuke.. Ecoute.. Je pourrai pas ignorer Neji tout le temps ! C'est un très bon ami ! Si tu veux plus en entendre parler, je pourrais rien faire ! Faut que tu te dises que c'est bien fini entre lui et moi !  
-Entre lui et moi..  
-Oui, entre lui et moi.

Naruto prit la main de Sasuke dans la sienne et la mit dans son dos en le rapprochant de lui. Il passa ses bras autour des épaules de son petit ami et voulut l'embrasser mais Sasuke se déroba. L'Uchiwa recula à nouveau d'un pas et jeta un coup d'œil à Naruto.

-Naruto, je..  
-Sasuke est ce que tu m'aimes vraiment ?

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux. La réponse était évidente.

-Bien sûr que oui ! Qu'est ce que tu crois ?

Naruto revint prendre Sasuke contre lui. Il embrassa son cou et plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Puis le blond embrassa le brun. Il se recula et sortit de la pièce, laissant Sasuke tout seul. Il venait de lui dire ses mots d'un air si sérieux !  
#... Naruto !…#

Naruto était revenu dans la chambre. Lee et Shino le fixaient. Ils devaient s'attendre à ce que Naruto leur affiche un grand sourire pour marquer la réconciliation mais rien ne vint. Le blond s'approcha du lit de Lee et plongea une main dans son sac d'affaire.

-Je peux t'aider ?  
-… Euh.. Oui, si tu veux.

Lee regarda Naruto, il semblait un peu déçu mais faisait mine de se concentrer sur son travail.

-Naruto… ca v..

Lee voulut continuer mais au même instant, Neji entrait dans la chambre et Sasuke ouvrait en grand la porte de la salle de bain. Ce dernier n'avait pas vu Neji dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il n'adressa aucun regard à Lee et à Shino. Il se rendit directement vers Naruto, posa une main sur sa hanche gauche et l'attira à lui. Naruto, surpris de la soudaineté de la chose, n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Sasuke l'embrassa fougueusement en se resserrant contre lui. Naruto lâcha alors un vêtement qu'il venait de prendre dans le sac de Lee et entoura son petit ami de ses bras en répondant avec envie à son baiser. Shino sourit et Lee resta muet et les yeux ronds. Neji était immobile dans l'embrasure de la porte d'entrée. Jamais il n'aurait cru souffrir autant en voyant Sasuke et Naruto s'échanger un baiser.  
L'Uchiwa ne l'avait pas vu. Il avait encore dans la tête les mots de Naruto et ses yeux blessés par son manque de confiance envers lui. C'est pourquoi ses mains descendirent sur ses fesses en le ramenant encore plus à lui. Naruto se laissait faire et profitait. Le couple avait complètement oublier les personnes autour d'eux.

Il entendit quelqu'un tousser légèrement. Lee avait volontairement voulut se faire remarquer pour que Naruto et Sasuke s'arrêtent. Sasuke ouvrit les yeux mais les garda à moitié fermés. Il vit Naruto, et Lee derrière lui, assis sur son lit en les regardant mal à l'aise. Rien à faire. L'Uchiwa remonta ses mains dans le dos de Naruto et glissa sa joue contre la sienne avant de murmurer à l'oreille de Naruto.

-Je t'aime Naruto. Je tiens vraiment à toi.

Seul Naruto l'avait entendu mais Neji devina ses paroles. Il sentit son cœur se serrer. Sasuke releva son visage et l'aperçut. Aussitôt, ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. Ill manqua une respiration et fit un pas en arrière en lâchant Naruto. Le blond se tourna pour voir ce que regardait Sasuke et remarqua le visage de Neji. Celui-ci se reprit et adressa un sourire gêné à Sasuke en allant vers son lit.

-Tu sais Sasuke, tu peux garder Naruto dans tes bras ! C'est bon je me suis fait une raison ! Je sais que je n'ai plus aucune chance avec lui !

Shino accorda un regard à Neji. Le jeune homme l'étonnait. Réussir à sourire dans une telle situation n'était pas chose aisée. Shino se demanda s'il ne s'était pas trompé sur lui et Sasuke. Puis il aperçut le sourire de Neji disparaître aussitôt qu'il eut le dos tourné à Sasuke et Naruto. Il voulut s'approcher de lui mais se retint et lança un mauvais regard à Sasuke qui ne le vit pas.

-Comment t'arrives à te regarder dans un miroir…

Tout le monde se mit à fixer Shino. Il avait parlé à haute voix sans s'en rendre compte. Il parut désorienté et sortit de la chambre. Lee le suivit du regard en interrogeant les autres.

-A qui il parlait ?  
-Aucune idée.

Sasuke se sentit visé mais ne dit rien. Ses yeux se dirigèrent vers Neji, allongé sur son lit, les bras derrière la tête. Naruto avait de nouveau son nez dans les affaires de Lee et ne faisait pas attention.  
Sasuke aurait voulut aller prendre Neji dans ses bras pour lui faire comprendre que lui aussi il l'aimait mais ne pouvait pas sous peine de créer la plus grande incompréhension et peut-être engueulade du siècle. Pris d'un cas de conscience et peut être d'une envie irrésistible, il se rapprocha tout de même et s'assis sur le bord du lit de Neji. Après tout pensa t'il, cela ne voulait rien dire s'il s'asseyait là ! Neji ouvrit les yeux, il savait que c'était Sasuke qui venait de s'appuyer sur son matelas. Il ne bougea pas et repensa à ce qui s'était passé au terrain peu avant qu'il ne fasse la connaissance de Lee.

Il se tourna sur le côté, regardant Naruto qui était de dos à eux. Il sentit les doigts de Sasuke glisser dans ses cheveux, l'Uchiwa n'avait pu résister à le toucher. Il surveillait du coin de l'œil Naruto, Lee, et la porte d'entrée de la chambre au cas où quelqu'un reviendrait.

Le dos de l'index de Sasuke glissa sur sa mâchoire puis remonta sur sa joue, une tendre caresse que Neji appréciait. Puis il sentit la main de Sasuke se poser sur le matelas derrière son crâne, il devina que le brun se penchait sur lui et rouvrit les yeux brusquement. Il se redressa en poussant Sasuke. Celui-ci attrapa la main qui le bloquait loin de Neji et la maintint sur le côté en avançant son visage vers celui qu'il désirait. Neji regarda en vitesse Lee et Naruto. Ils étaient tous les deux plongés dans le sac et l'armoire de l'aîné. Sasuke avait soudainement eut une pousser d'adrénaline et embrassa Neji qui ne su le lui refuser. Le risque de se faire surprendre excitant encore plus leur baiser.

Un baiser, puis deux, puis trois, Neji gardait un œil sur les deux autres. Sasuke aussi mais ils n'arrivaient plus à s'arrêter. L'une des mains de Neji s'était glissée sous le T-Shirt de Sasuke. Il avait envie de lui et vice et versa, ce n'était plus à prouver. Naruto aidait toujours Lee tout en parlant et en riant avec lui. Il n'entendait pas les lèvres de ses deux amis se toucher, se capturer, ni le son de leur caresses. Mais le sac fut bientôt presque vide. Neji l'avait remarqué et il se demandait s'ils allaient pouvoir se stopper à temps. Chaque seconde passait à une vitesse prodigieuse et Naruto allait bientôt se retourner et les voir s'embrasser passionnément, fougueusement, mais Neji continuait, emporté par les baisers de Sasuke et par ses doigts entrelacer à ses cheveux, sa langue à la sienne.  
Neji se concentra, il enleva sa main de sous le T-shirt de Sasuke. Ce dernier commençait à reculer son visage mais Neji se ré-avançait à chaque fois qu'il sentait ses lèvres s'échapper. Il regarda une dernière fois Naruto et le vit parler à Lee sans plus rien prendre dans les sacs. Ils avaient fini. Il dû se résoudre à rendre ces lèvres si douces à son propriétaire. Il dévia son visage et ferma les yeux pour être sûr de ne pas retourner prendre possession de cette bouche si délicieuse qu'était celle de Sasuke et laissa ce-dernier se relever.

Au même instant, Naruto se retournait en souriant à son petit ami qui lui rendit son sourire. Neji ne les regardaient pas. Il s'était rallongé et s'imaginait encore en plein baiser avec Sasuke. Dieu qu'il embrassait bien ! Ce brun là savait y faire ! Bien sûr Naruto était très doué lui aussi mais comme son cœur ne battait plus pour lui, il avait oublié ce don particulier qui l'habitait lui aussi. Il était fixé sur Sasuke. Ce dernier posa soudain une question.

-Vous entendez ?

Naruto répondit par une autre.

-T'entends des voix Sasuke ?  
-Non Naruto ! Il a raison ! Ca vient du couloir je crois !

Lee se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit. A l'extérieur de leur chambre on entendait mieux. Le bruit venait d'une chambre voisine. Lee s'avança dans le couloir. Neji voulut le retenir de son lit où il était toujours allonger. Il l'interpella.

-Laisse.. Ca va se calmer dans 5 minutes..  
-Je suis responsable de cet étage Neji. J'ai pas à « laisser » comme tu dis.  
-Et qu'est ce que tu compte faire ?  
-Je peux au moins aller voir ce qui ce passe, non ?  
-… fais ce que tu veux…

Lee sortit. Il ne tenait pas rigueur à Neji pour sa remarque. Il savait très bien qu'il ne connaissait pas comment fonctionnait l'école. Il se rendit dans la chambre concernée et ne fut pas surpris de voir un première année par terre avec un ancien debout devant lui.

-C'est pas vrai ! Tu te crois malin Kisame ! T'en prendre aux premières années !  
-Lee ! Qu'est ce que tu foues là ? La chambre du responsable était fermée à clé ! Je croyais que t'étais pas encore arrivé ?  
-Et c'est pour ça que tu t'amuses ?  
-Ben oui !  
-Je ne tolèrerai pas ça à mon étage !

Dans la chambre de Naruto et compagnie, un grand bruit sourd se fit entendre. Neji se redressa sur son lit et Sasuke et Naruto sursautèrent. La direction de tous les regards se dirigèrent vers le mur de gauche de la pièce, vers la salle de bain. Seulement le son venait de plus loin, de la chambre juste après certainement. Sasuke se précipita à l'extérieur de la chambre et courut voir ce qui se passait. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la chambre voisine, il eut la surprise de voir Lee aider un jeune garçon qu'il avait déjà vu quelque part sans se rappeler où, et un autre plus âgé, par terre, complètement déboussolé. Il eut peur de comprendre. Le jeune garçon était un peu plus petit que Lee, il faisait la taille de Naruto à première vue, donc un peu plus petit que Sasuke aussi. Des yeux d'un bleu turquoise très pâle ; des cheveux rouges sombres, Sasuke se souvint. C'était le garçon qui était monté dans le train un peu plus d'une demi-heure avant leur arrivée. Mais quelque chose clochait. On avait l'impression qu'il avait plus peur de celui qui l'aidait à se relever, soit Lee, que de celui qui était par terre, soit sûrement son agresseur.

-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?  
-Ce qui se passe chaque année.. Les anciens qui s'amusent avec les nouveaux. Les faibles qui veulent se faire un nom en frappant et terrorisant les premières années qui ne s'y attendent pas. Ca va ?

Lee s'adressait au jeune homme qui regardait à présent l'ancien par terre ; il se relevait lui aussi, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Oui, ça va mais..

L'aîné prit la parole.

-Lee.. C'est marrant ! Tu devrais essayer un jour !  
-Il n'y a aucune gloire à tabasser plus faible que soi Kisame ! Retourne à l'étage des anciens où je ne me retiens pas !  
-Ok ! Ok !  
-Et préviens ceux qu'ils veulent s'amuser de ne pas venir au deuxième !  
-Ouais ouais…

Kisame partit de la chambre. Sasuke le fixait. Cet ancien avait une figure plutôt.. bizarre.. On aurait dit qu'il avait comme des bronches sur les joues. Sa peau était bleu pâle et il avait une coiffure très particulière.. indéfinissable en réalité. L'ancien s'arrêta à hauteur de Sasuke et le regarda.

-Tu veux quoi, toi ?  
-Kisame ! Laisse-le !  
-Oh.. Ca va si on a plus le droit de parler..

Il sortit dans le couloir. Neji et Naruto étaient dans l'embrasure de la porte de la leur et regardaient Kisame passer devant eux avec un grand sourire sadique pendu aux lèvres. Puis il monta les escaliers, disparaissant de leur vu.  
Naruto émit un avis.

-Il a une sale tronche.

Neji sortit dans le couloir et alla à la rencontre de Sasuke qui revenait de la chambre voisine.

-C'était quoi ?  
-Le mec que vous venez de voir. C'est un ancien. Il s'amusait à tabasser un nouveau.

Naruto réagit au quart de tour, sortant à son tour dans le couloir et courant vers Sasuke.

-QUOI ? Il est où ?  
-Avec Lee, il va bien..  
-Mais non ! Il peut pas aller bien ! Il vient de se faire tabasser !

Naruto dépassa Sasuke et se précipita dans la chambre concernée. Il reconnut tout de suite la personne et se stoppa.

-euh… Ca va ?  
-Ouais.. t'inquiète pas..  
-Naruto je te présente Gaara ! Gaara, ce petit blond est Naruto.  
-Je suis pas petit !

Lee sourit intérieurement et ne dit rien. Naruto s'avança un peu vers Gaara et le regarda.  
#Il a pas l'air d'aller trop mal…#

-Ben t'as rien en fait ?  
-J'ai une protection.. J'ai rien senti. Il frappait pour rien, il se fatiguait plutôt qu'autre chose.

Lee recula et analysa la situation.

-C'est vrai ça.. T'as rien du tout ? Alors pourquoi t'étais par terre ?  
-J'allais pas rester debout.. Fallait qu'il se croit le plus fort pour ensuite me laisser tranquille.. Encore un peu et je faisais l'inconscient..

Naruto posa une question.

-C'est quoi ta protection comme tu dis ?

Question qui n'eut pas le temps d'avoir une réponse. Une autre garçon entra dans la pièce.

-GAARA !  
-Je vais bien nii-san…

Un garçon un peu plus fort que Gaara, plus grand, le visage tatoué venait d'appraître. Ses yeux étaient noirs et faisaient une grande différence avec ceux de son.. petit frère ?

-J'ai parlé à deux mecs dans le couloir. Tu t'es fait tabasser ?  
-J'ai rien.. Pourquoi tu t'en fais tout le temps ? Tu sais très bien que..  
-Oui mais quand même..

L'arrivant s'avança un peu plus. Lee se recula, le laissant regarder son petit frère sous tous les angles pour être sûr qu'il n'avait rien. Gaara soupira et tourna sur lui-même avant d'afficher un air blasé.

-Ca te va ? Je vais bien !

#Pas très aimable..# Naruto regarda Sasuke d'un air étonné. Lui n'aurait jamais agit comme ça avec son frère, même s'il n'allait pas l'avouer si facilement. Gaara se tourna vers Lee et le regarda de haut en bas avant de l'interroger.

-Tu es un ancien ?  
-Oui, je suis responsable de l'étage. Je m'appelle Lee.  
-C'est quoi ce que tu lui as fait au mec de tout à l'heure ? J'ai même pas eu le temps de te voir te déplacer !  
-Un truc à moi qu'il a jamais pu comprendre. Il m'a mis hors de moi à ne pas respecter mon étage. Je me suis un petit peu énervé…

Lee se gratta l'arrière du crâne en tirant la langue. Comme s'il était désolé mais surtout amusé. Gaara ne réagit pas et sortit de la chambre. Naruto et Sasuke le suivirent du regard et sortirent à leur tour, rejoignant Neji dans la leur. Il n'avait pas voulut jouer plus les curieux. Le grand frère de Gaara resta là où il était et se présenta à son aîné en tant que Kankuro puis ils discutèrent un peu histoire de faire connaissance.  
A midi, il y avait quatre personnes de plus dans le petit groupe. Lee, Gaara, Kankuro, et leur sœur : Temari. Une jeune fille blonde assez mutine semblant ne pas déplaire à Shikamaru qui était resté effacé pendant tout le repas à la regarder. Il faisait le blasé mais Kiba savait comment il fonctionnait.

Le groupe parlait de tout et de rien. De la journée qui les attendait demain. Lee discutait vaguement de son année passée mais il les laissa lorsqu'il eut fini pour retrouver des amis à lui. Il s'éclipsa donc en vitesse, ne donna pas de réelle précision sur les cours, les profs et autre. Shino n'en était pas étonné. Naruto, Sakura, Ino et Kiba étaient complètement dégoûtés par tant de mystère.

-Super les infos..  
-J'adore être au courant de ce qui m'attend..  
-Surtout quand on t'a rien dit..  
-Sympa quand même l'ancien.

Shino ne tint pas et prit la parole.

-Arrêtez de vous plaindre vous quatre. C'est la politique de l'école, c'est comme ça. De toute façon vous verrez bien ce qui se passera demain..

Shino venait de soupirer en parlant. Il ne les avait même pas regarder. Naruto voulut lui rétorquer quelque chose mais ne dit rien. Ino et Sakura étaient trop captivés par son visage pour répliquer quoi que ce soi, mais Kiba, lui, ne se dérangea pas.

-Tu sembles connaître beaucoup de chose sur cette école, toi ! Comment ça se fait ? Surtout que tu es Français.. Tu devrais pas savoir ce qui s'y passe.  
-C'est simple je ne suis pas nouveau dans cette école.. C'est aussi pour ça que Lee est venu dans notre chambre.. C'est un bon ami. Il ne l'a pas dit mais.. c'est mon remplaçant pour responsable d'étage.. Si j'avais pas eut à retourner en première année…  
-Mais pourquoi tu es première année alors que tu pouvais être responsable.. ?  
-A cause d'un connard. Enfin quoi qu'il en soit.. C'est moi qui ai voulut que Lee soit responsable, je lui ai demandé à quel étage il serait et je m'y suis installé. Histoire de connaître quelqu'un d'entrée.  
-T'aurais pu le dire avant..  
-Ca aurait avancé à quoi que vous le sachiez ?

Tout le monde regardait Shino. Plusieurs avait plein de questions à lui poser et il le savait bien mais rajouta une chose.

-Vous prenez pas la tête à me demander quoi que se soit, je vous dirai rien.

Sasuke soupira en prenant la parole.

-C'est franchement n'importe quoi..  
-C'est pas la seule chose qui soit aussi débile, Sasuke ! Y'a beaucoup de gens qui sont encore plus tordus que ce règlement.

Sasuke inspira profondément. Naruto le regarda du coin de l'œil en espérant qu'il n'allait pas se jeter sur son compagnon de chambre. Heureusement, rien ne se passa. Naruto pensa que Sasuke voulait ignorer les remarques de Shino mais en réalité, l'Uchiwa résistait de toutes ses forces à ne pas sauter par-dessus la table pour l'étrangler.  
Shino se leva brusquement.

-Bon ! Puisque vous savez que je ne suis pas nouveau dans cette école, vous ne verrez rien de déplacé dans le fait que j'aille saluer quelques personnes ?

Sur ces mots, Shino partit de la table en laissant les vrais nouveaux à leur assiette.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu

**Dans le prochain chapitre : **  
" -Ca va être à mon tour de choisir.."

Nana : Un peu long ce chapitre.. mais bon..  
Shino : et je suis gay.. Français et Gay...  
Sasuke : T'as osé embrasser Naruto ! O.O ! èé grmmbl..  
Shino : Et toi Neji !  
Neji : ... Vous battez pas !  
Lee : Ouais ! Me voilà !  
Naruto : C'est pas près d'être fini ct'histoire.. Je veux mon Sasuke !

Nana : Ils ne savent que se plaindre.. #gros soupir..#


	7. Chapter 7

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Titre : Un ou deux  
Couple : euh.. ben, ça commence avec Neji x Naruto x Sasuke  
Genre : ouîlle.. O.o, OOC, UA, Yaoi, Hétéro dans le très lointain, Sentiment, Lemon, …

**Disclamair **: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, sauf un perso qui arrivera plus tard !

#pensées persos#

**Un ou Deux. ****07**

Grand silence sur la table. Tout le monde avait remarqué le froid qui s'était installé entre Sasuke et Shino mais personne n'osait dire quoi que se soit. Sasuke se sentait de plus en plus coupable. Il n'arrêtait pas de se repasser toutes les paroles que Shino lui avait dites, celles prononcées juste à l'instant comme toutes les autres.  
Il se leva à son tour et s'excusa avant de partir sans se presser. Naruto se leva lui aussi et l'accompagna dans sa marche. Les autres toujours assis se mirent à parler d'un coup, se posant des questions sur ce qui se passait, comment s'entendaient Shino et Sasuke. Et les filles qui n'étaient pas encore au courant se demandaient pourquoi Naruto avait suivi le brun si précipitamment.

Neji les regardait s'en aller. Lui aussi aurait aimé les suivre mais il savait que Naruto aimait bien être tout seul de temps en temps avec Sasuke. Encore, s'il avait été encore avec lui, il se le serait permis mais cette fois, il ne pouvait pas se lever. Il devait se contenter de voir son ex petit ami partir avec celui qu'il aimait. Il devait se contenter de le savoir consolé, réconforté, écouté par Naruto. Il n'eut plus faim tout à coup. Il se leva donc et partit prendre l'air. Hinata l'avait vu partir et sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas mais elle dû se résoudre à laisser son cousin en sachant que, de toute façon, elle était la dernière personne à qui il irait parler en cas de problème. C'était lui qui devait faire attention à elle et pas le contraire bien qu'elle ne soit pas d'accord avec cet état de fait.

Une fois dehors, Neji marcha un peu avant de s'installer sous un arbre dos contre le tronc. Il entendit des pas derrière lui, se retourna et vit Shino qui s'essaya lui aussi. Juste à côté de lui. Neji n'avait aucune envie de lui parler mais ne put résister à lui faire une remarque.

-Tu pourrais pas arrêter d'emmerder Sasuke ?  
-Parce que tu trouves que c'est bien ce qu'il fait ? Il se promène avec Naruto alors que vous..  
-Tu n'en sais absolument rien.  
-Les insectes Neji. Les insectes !

Neji n'arrivait pas à le croire. Shino les avaient espionnés. Il se demanda soudain si c'était vrai ou non.

-Tu bluffes. T'aurais pas osé.  
-Tu crois ça ? Je ne pense pas avoir été dans la chambre au moment où Naruto aidait à ranger les affaires de Lee… Pourtant.. je sais très bien ce qui c'est passé derrière leur dos.

Neji se rappela du dit moment. C'était vrai, Shino était partit. Il n'était pas là à ce moment. Neji fit volte-face et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Shino.

-Tu nous espionnes ?  
-J'ai pas résisté quand je t'ai vu sourire à Sasuke alors qu'il venait d'embrasser Naruto. J'ai vu ton visage se décomposer en te retournant. Je voulais être sûr, et voilà. Maintenant je sais et j'en suis sûr.  
-T'es vraiment.. Et qu'est ce que tu compte faire ?  
-Et toi ?  
-Moi ?  
-Ben oui, toi ! Je sais très bien que tu supportes très mal de les voir se promener bras dessus bras dessous.

Les yeux de Neji se baissèrent. Il savait que Shino avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas le nier mais il tenait beaucoup à Naruto et ne pouvait se résoudre à le faire souffrir.

-Je vais très bien. Sasuke et Naruto aussi.  
-Arrêtes ! Sasuke se sent coupable avec vous deux ! Il n'arrive même pas à vous regarder en face plus de deux minutes ! Il supporte pas plus la situation que toi ! Et Naruto, plus vous attendrez, plus il souffrira une fois que la chose sera dite ! En plus, il n'arrête pas de se poser des questions ! Sasuke n'est plus le même depuis.. je sais pas depuis combien de temps mais ça va as faire longtemps.. enfin Naruto n'est pas bête à ce point ! Il semble avoir un cerveau ! Il devinera tôt ou tard ! Ca va empirer au fur et à mesure.  
-Tu n'en sais absolument rien.. On fait attention..  
-Ah oui c'est sur ! Regarde ce qui c'est passé ce matin dans la chambre !  
-De toute façon ça ne te concerne pas. Je te demande juste de ne rien dire à Naruto et d'arrêter tes remarques envers Sasuke.

Neji partit. Shino le faisait trop réfléchir et tout ce qu'il voulait à présent c'était faire le vide dans son crâne. Shino resta là, à le regarder partir.  
#bien sûr que si ça me concerne..#

Neji n'avait pas envie de retourner dans sa chambre. Il décida donc d'explorer un peu plus l'école. Il s'aventura un peu plus loin sur des terrains où il n'avait pas encore été. Les anciens devenaient de plus en plus nombreux au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait mais personne ne semblait hostile.

-Neji ?

L'interpellé se retourna, cherchant du regard qui pouvait bien l'appeler, et surtout le connaître. Sans vraiment en être étonné, il reconnut Lee. L'ancien était accompagné d'un petit groupe animé. Il s'avança vers le « nouveau » en souriant.

-Ca va ? Qu'est ce que tu fais aussi loin des dortoirs ?  
-J'ai pas le droit de me promener ?  
-Si, si ! C'est seulement qu'on en voit pas souvent s'aventurer par ici dès les premiers jours.. Alors tomber sur toi c'est plutôt marrant. En plus t'es tout seul sans les autres. Il s'est passé un truc ?  
-Rien de spécial... On a apprit que Shino n'était pas réellement un p'tit nouveau.. Sinon, rien… d'important.  
-Ah ! Il vous l'a dit en fin de compte ? Et moi qui essayais de jouer les inconnus avec lui.. Il est pas marrant.. Et il est où maintenant ?  
-Aucune idée.. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'était sous le grand saule derrière le bâtiment des filles.  
-Qu'est ce que je l'aime ce saule !  
-… ?

Lee remarqua le coup d'œil interrogateur que lui lançait Neji et lui sourit en se rapprochant de lui pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille. Il ne faisait ça que pour la forme car personne ne les écoutait.

-Tu vois le saule.. Il a des grandes branches plutôt solides ! On peut facilement grimper.. Et.. il est haut.. Plusieurs étages !  
-J'ai peur de comprendre..  
-Je te laisse imaginer ! Ca pourra toujours te servir ! Ah ! Mais non c'est vrai ! T'en auras pas besoin toi !  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Ben.. Shino m'a dit tes penchant.. Enfin.. tu vois !  
-Oui, je vois très bien.. Qu'est ce qu'il a dit d'autre ?  
-Que tu étais sortit avec Naruto et que vous vous le partagiez avec Sasuke et que maintenant il avait des soupçons sur toi et Sasuke.

Lee était drôlement franc. Neji nota que ce n'était pas le genre de personne à mentir et à tourner autour du pot. Il rangea cette information bien précieusement dans un coin de son crâne.

-Et tout à fait entre nous.. je crois qu'il a un faible pour Naruto !

Le choc. Lee qui faisait les potins ! Ca aussi, Neji l'enregistra. Il le passa même inconsciemment au fluo dans sa tête ! Il interrogea son aîné.

-Pourquoi vous dites ça ?  
-Me vouvoies pas s'te plait ! J'aime pas ça ! Ca fait m'as-tu vu.  
-Qu'est ce qui te fais dire que Shino est attiré par Naruto ?  
-Et d'un, il est homo, et de deux, il l'a embrassé.

De nouveau : Le Choc !  
Neji oublia de respirer pendant une bonne minute alors que Lee affichait un sourire ravi. Neji reprit son souffle.

-Sasuke le sait ?  
-Oui, c'est Shino qui lui a dit.  
-.. Et ?  
-Ben rien.. il n'a pas dû lui dire grand chose.. Shino m'a dit qu'il lui avait dit de ne pas recommencer et puis Sasuke s'est enfermé dans la salle de bain avec Naruto. Deux minutes après, Naruto ressortait sans rien dire, et tu connais la suite. Sasuke est sortit et l'a embrassé, t'es arrivé à ce moment là, non ?  
-… oui.

Les yeux de Neji se voilèrent. Il revoyait la scène dans sa tête. Ce fait là s'était imprimé dans sa mémoire sans sa permission.

-Bon Lee, je vais te laisser ! Je vais retourner d'où je viens. Tu veux que je préviennes Shino que tu le cherches si je le vois ?  
-Ce serai sympa ! Je veux bien.

#En même temps.. j'espère ne pas le croiser..#

-On parle de moi ?

Manque de chance, Shino arrivait accueillit à bras ouvert par les anciens du groupe de Lee. Ceux qui se trouvaient autour d'eux le regardaient, pas très à l'aise. Certains s'en allaient même en regardant Shino de différente manière. Certains de haut, certains gênés de se trouver là, d'autre encore semblaient inquiets. Neji n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Le simple fait que Shino arrive avait installé un silence de mort autour du groupe de Lee. Son aîné était parti dans une grande discussion avec Shino et ne semblait plus vraiment voir Neji. Trop heureux de pouvoir être enfin tranquille, celui-ci s'en alla, jetant quelques regard de-ci de-là aux anciens qui murmuraient ou se taisaient en regardant Shino et Lee.

Sur le chemin qui menait au dortoir il vit Gaara. Le jeune homme était adossé à un mur de l'un des bâtiments fermés. Sûrement des salles de cours. Lorsqu'il vit arriver Neji, il se redressa et attendit que l'arrivant soit à sa hauteur. Neji fut surprit de se rendre compte qu'il l'attendait.

-Gaara, c'est ça ?  
-Oui, et toi c'est Neji ? Tu es le cousin d'Hinata ?  
-.. euh, oui.  
-Pas euh.. Tu dois bien savoir si tu l'es ou non !  
-Oula.. Oui, si ça peut te faire plaisir.. Oui, je suis certain d'être son cousin !

Neji taquinait le jeune homme qui en fut étonné. Personne ne lui avait jamais parlé comme ça. Neji souriait de façon amusée.

-Tu veux savoir quelque chose ?  
-..euh, oui.  
-Tu devrais être sûr de ça !

Rire discret. Gaara fut pris à son propre jeu.

-Oui je suis sur de vouloir savoir quelque chose.  
-Alors ?  
-A propos d'Hinata. Tu sais si elle a un petit ami ?

Neji écarquilla les yeux.  
#DE QUOI ?#  
Les jambes de Neji faillirent lâcher. Gaara lui avait posé la question de but en blanc, comme ça, l'air de rien, sans s'en faire.

-Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?  
-Pour savoir si je mets du sel dans ma compote le matin !

Neji était complètement à l'ouest et ne suivait plus du tout. Gaara soupira et fixa de ses yeux turquoises à ceux de Neji.

-Elle est mignonne au cas où t'aurais pas remarqué.  
-Tu t'intéresses à Hinata ?

Gaara se mit à rougir, ses yeux n'étaient plus très sûr de pouvoir plonger dans ceux qui étaient en face de lui.

-oui..  
-Tu la connais que depuis deux heures !  
-Et alors ? J'ai le droit de me renseigner, non ?  
-Et pourquoi tu vas pas lui demander ?

A l'entente de ces mots, Gaara vira au rouge vif. Ses oreilles le brûlaient tellement il était gêné à l'idée de parler à la jeune fille. Neji s'accorda un grand sourire amusé alors que Gaara répondit de façon choquée.

-Ca va pas ! Je vais la déranger avec mes questions ! Et puis.. faudrait que je lui parle en plus..

Eclat de rire de la part de Neji. Il ne pouvait plus se retenir. Gaara, en voyant sa réaction, écarquilla les yeux et rougit encore plus en regardant à droite et à gauche pour être sûr que personne ne les regardait.

-Arrête de te foutre de moi, Gaara ! T'es pas si timide que ça quand même ! Enfin.. je veux dire.. t'as vu comment tu me parlais tout de suite, là ? A l'instant ? Et tu veux me faire croire que t'as peur de parler à une fille ?  
-… C'est pas la même chose..

Neji recula, perplexe. Gaara ne semblait pourtant pas si timide avec Lee ou lui. Même à table, il parlait normalement. Il soupira et commença à marcher en direction des dortoirs. Gaara, surpris, ne bougea pas puis remarqua que Neji s'était stoppé et retourner vers lui. Il l'attendait. Gaara s'autorisa un sourire et le rejoint. Tout en marchant, ils se mirent à discuter. Neji le premier.

-Elle a pas de petit ami.. et.. elle en a jamais eu.  
-Elle a quel âge ? Je trouve qu'elle fait plus jeune que toi pourtant t'as 17-18 ans comme tout le monde ou presque, ici, non ?  
-Elle a 15 ans.  
-Q… ? QUINZE ANS ? Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fout là ?

Gaara se stoppa. Il n'y croyait pas. Quinze ans ? Il fallait avoir une bonne raison pour venir à cet âge-là.

-Et toi alors ? Je suis sûr que tu es plus jeune aussi.

Gaara repris son calme. Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et continua à marcher.

-J'en ai seize.. Mais moi, c'est pas un don vraiment héréditaire que j'ai.. c'est pour ça.  
-Ma cousine est l'héritière de la famille. Elle doit contrôler son pouvoir plus vite que tous et c'est pour cette raison que mon oncle a voulu qu'elle vienne ici au plus vite.  
-… pour un clan.  
-Oui.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt à leur bâtiment et montèrent les escaliers. Ils se séparèrent dans le couloir. Gaara ne voulait pas en savoir plus. Neji entra dans sa chambre. Shikamaru, Kiba et Chouji étaient là.  
#moi qui voulais être tranquille..#

-Neji ! On peut te poser une question ?

Kiba s'était avancé vers lui, un peu mal à l'aise. Neji fronça des sourcils en se demandant ce qui pouvait être si dérangeant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-C'est vrai que tu sortais avec Naruto… avant qu'il ne soit avec Sasuke ?

Neji sourit. Il pouvait répondre de plusieurs manières. Il émit un temps de réflexion et se tourna vers Shikamaru qui semblait le plus impatient.

-Pourquoi vous voulez savoir ça ? Et pourquoi vous me demandez ça maintenant ?

Décidément, ils ne voulaient rien lâcher. Neji se dit qu'après tout il n'avait rien à cacher et qu'il pouvait très bien leur dire. Tout était fini. Avec Naruto.

-Non. Je ne sortais pas avec Naruto avant qu'il ne sorte lui-même avec Sasuke.

Neji avait dirigé ses yeux vers les fenêtres. Mais il remarqua que tout le monde dans la pièce restait interdit. Ils semblaient en même temps étonné. Neji sourit et se tourna vers Kiba qui regardait Shikamaru. Kiba sursauta en voyant son sourire.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire ?  
-J'imagine juste vos tête quand je vous l'aurai dit.  
-Dit quoi ?

Shikamaru avait quitté son lit et s'était dressé devant Neji. Celui-ci en avait vraiment assez de tous ces curieux. Il voulait qu'on arrête de lui poser des questions.

-Je sortais avec Naruto… pendant qu'il sortait avec Sasuke.

Neji eut la satisfaction de voir que la nouvelle faisait son effet. Il aurait aimé en rajouter, leur dire qu'ils avaient passé des nuits ensemble, tous les trois, et beaucoup d'autre chose. Qu'ils en aient pour leur compte, qu'ils le laissent tranquille après mais ils n'avaient pas à savoir. Les trois jeunes se regardaient, s'échangeaient des regards. Chouji semblait le moins choqué, ou plutôt, cela ne le dérangeait pas. Kiba avait de grands yeux ronds et Shikamaru, lui, ne réagissait toujours pas. Neji voyant qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à demander, s'installa sur son lit, les bras derrière la nuque, et ferma les yeux. Il sentait les regards des trois autres se poser sur lui puis il entendit Chouji parler.

-Vous allez où ?  
-On va prendre l'air.

Kiba et Shikamaru sortaient et, à la grande joie de Neji, Chouji les suivit. Neji était enfin seul. Il pouvait enfin faire disparaître ce sourire qu'il s'était lui-même dessiné sur le visage. Il pouvait enfin se laisser aller, soupirer de tristesse. Sachant qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir se retenir, il se leva et alla directement fermer la porte de la chambre. Il s'y adossa et tomba à terre en glissant contre elle. Sa main se posa contre son visage, tremblante, la respiration saccadée. Il se forçait à retenir des larmes voulant se montrer. Puis l'une d'entre elle se faufila sur sa joue, montrant le chemin aux suivantes. Neji prit son visage entre ses mains et ferma les yeux. L'image de Naruto et Sasuke s'afficha alors dans le noir de ses paupières closes. Un Naruto aux anges dans les bras de Sasuke qui lui souriait.

-Neji ?

Neji redressa la tête. Une voix lui parlait au travers de la porte. Il essuya ses yeux et se tut.

-Neji.. ? C'est toi ?

Le cœur battant, Neji ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Il entendit la poignée au-dessus de sa tête. Quelqu'un venait de la prendre en main.

-Neji ?  
-Qu.. Qui est là ?  
-C'est Gaara. Ca va ? Tu pleurais, là ?  
-Ca va Gaara, t'inquiète pas.  
-Je.. peux entrer ?

Alors là, pas question ! Neji devait sûrement avoir les yeux rouges et le visage grave. Il ne voulait absolument pas que quelqu'un le voit comme ça. Il se leva, toujours collé à la porte pour être sur que Gaara n'ouvrirait pas.

-N.. Non. C'est bon je te dis. Je vais bien !  
-Bah alors je peux entrer !

Neji sentit la porte s'ouvrir dans son dos. Son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Il s'appuya contre la porte. Avant que Gaara ne puisse demander quoi que se soit, Neji prit la parole.

-Gaara j'aimerai bien être tranquille. S'il te plait.  
-Ca va vraiment.. ?  
-Oui, oui, c'est bon je t'assure ! Je suis juste crevé, c'est tout. Faut que je dorme un peu.

Neji sentit alors la porte se reculer. Il respira un peu mieux. Il s'appuya totalement sur la porte et se redressa. Il attendit un peu et entendit les pas de Gaara s'éloigner. Il souffla et alla se laisser tomber en arrière sur son lit. Sur son dos. Sans s'en rendre compte, il sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Il sentit alors un doigt sur sa joue puis comme une main glisser dans ses cheveux. C'était plutôt flou comme sensation et il ne sut s'il était encore en train de rêver ou non.  
Puis quelque chose se posa sur ses lèvres. C'était beaucoup plus net à présent. Il ouvrit en grand les yeux mais ne put faire aucun geste. Sasuke était en train de l'embrasser. Le temps que Neji se rende compte, il se reculait déjà. Mais Neji ne fut pas d'accord. Sans regarder si quelqu'un était ou non à côté d'eux, il mit l'une de ses mains derrière la nuque de Sasuke et se redressa pour l'embrasser. Une fois le baiser rompu, Neji s'assit correctement sur le lit et prit Sasuke dans ses bras.

-Pourquoi t'es là ? Comment ça se fait que Naruto ne soit pas avec toi ?  
-On a vu Hinata, Gaara lui avait parlé. Naruto voulait venir mais je lui ai demandé de rester avec elle pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas trop de souci toute seule. Gaara est hors de contrôle avec elle.

Neji rit légèrement, puis resserra ses bras autour de Sasuke qui fit de même.

-Il paraît que tu n'étais pas bien ?

Neji ne répondit pas. Sasuke insista.

-Neji.  
-Ca va maintenant.

Sasuke recula son visage, voulant voir celui de Neji. Il posa sa main dessus et passa son pouce sous l'œil de Neji.

-Alors Gaara avait raison. T'as vraiment pleuré…

Neji sourit et prit la main de Sasuke dans la sienne avant de la porter à ses lèvres.

-C'est pas très sympa de me le rappeler.. C'est pas gratifiant pour un mec de pleurer.  
-Ca va être à mon tour de choisir. Je ne peux pas te laisser dans cette situation. Je vais parler à Naruto.  
-Quoi ? NON ! Je veux pas ! Naruto est  
-Naruto n'a pas le droit d'ignorer que tu souffres en silence. Il  
-NON ! Je t'interdis de rompre avec lui !  
-Neji.. ?

Neji s'était levé. Il criait presque sur Sasuke. Ses yeux étaient sérieux et le ton de sa voix confirmait le fait qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

-Je ne veux pas faire souffrir Naruto ! Je ne veux pas être celui qui vous aura obligé à rompre ! C'est dégueulasse !  
-Neji… ? Tu .. crois être le seul à souffrir de cette relation ? Tu crois que Naruto ne va pas s'en rendre compte ?

Neji arrêta ses paroles. Sasuke s'était lui aussi relevé. Il parlait calmement mais semblait désorienté et perdu.

-Je peux même pas le regarder sereinement ! Il se pose des questions, s'imagine que j'ai un problème, que je lui cache des choses sur moi, .. J'arrive même plus à le regarder en face plus de cinq minutes ! Je pense tout le temps à toi quand je suis avec lui !

A ces paroles Neji se souvint immédiatement des paroles de Shino. Il l'entendait très bien dans sa tête.

_##Flash Back##_

-Je vais très bien. Sasuke et Naruto aussi.  
-Arrêtes ! Sasuke se sent coupable avec vous deux ! Il n'arrive même pas à vous regarder en face plus de deux minutes ! Il ne supporte pas plus la situation que toi ! Et Naruto, plus vous attendrez, plus il souffrira une fois que la chose sera dite ! En plus, il n'arrête pas de se poser des questions ! Sasuke n'est plus le même depuis.. je sais pas depuis combien de temps mais ça va pas faire longtemps.. enfin Naruto n'est pas bête à ce point ! Il semble avoir un cerveau ! Il devinera tôt ou tard ! Ca va empirer au fur et à mesure..  
-Tu n'en sais absolument rien.. On fait attention..  
-Ah oui c'est sur ! Regarde ce qui c'est passé ce matin dans la chambre !

_##fin du Flash Back##_

Sasuke avait le regard perdu. Bien qu'il fixait les yeux de Neji, il ne les voyait pas. Il se reprit quand il le sentit s'appuyer sur lui. Ses bras sur ses épaules, le serrant contre lui. Neji plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Sasuke, deux yeux magnifiquement noirs. Il approcha son visage du sien et l'embrassa tendrement. Puis il se recula. Il fit deux pas en arrière. Sasuke le regardait, Neji s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose. Il se retourna et partit vers la sortie. Il prit la poigné de porte en main, s'immobilisa et fit entendre le son de sa voix à Sasuke.

-Alors on arrête là, Sasuke. C'est pas la peine de continuer.

Les yeux de Sasuke se voilèrent, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermée. Neji était sortit. Ses jambes l'abandonnèrent. Il s'écroula au sol.  
De l'autre côté, dans le couloir désert. Neji ne croyait pas ce qu'il venait de faire. Il voulut se retourner, rejoindre Sasuke et retirer tout ce qu'il venait de dire mais il repensa au sourire de Naruto. Il ferma les yeux et retint un cri dans sa gorge. Son poing frappa la porte énergiquement. Sasuke l'avait très bien entendu dans la chambre. Il entendait le silence de Neji. Il savait qu'il se retenait de ne pas hurler, tout comme lui.

Puis Sasuke se releva et se dirigea vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit et rattrapa Neji dans le couloir juste en haut des escaliers. Il agrippa son bras et le fit se retourner. Contre toute attente, il le gifla. Neji n'eut pas le temps de réagir et sentit la main de l'Uchiwa contre sa joue. Une main pleine de désespoir, une main qui lui fit mal, beaucoup plus qu'une simple gifle. Une main qui lui remit les idées en place. Il avait été idiot, il le savait très bien. Il ne pourrait pas se passer de lui. Sasuke resta immobile quelques instants à regarder Neji se remettre du choc de son action. Enfin, il prit la parole.

-Tu m'interdis de rompre avec Naruto. D'accord ! Alors dans ce cas, je t'interdis de rompre avec moi !

C'était les paroles que Neji voulait entendre. Il sourit à Sasuke qui le regardait toujours de la même manière avec des yeux sérieux, froids, interdisant toute discussion. L'Uchiwa attrapa sa main et le mena dans les escaliers, le faisant descendre avec lui. Neji lâcha sa main pour la reprendre correctement. Sur un des paliers qui séparait le premier du deuxième étage, il le ramena à lui. Surpris, Sasuke se laissa emporter par le mouvement. Neji l'embrassa. Il le resserra contre lui et l'embrassa, passant ses mains dans son dos et le gardant près de lui. Sasuke, n'en pouvant plus de cette attente, répondit avec fougue. Puis ils se séparèrent et se rapprochèrent doucement l'un de l'autre en s'échangeant cette fois un tendre baiser amoureux sans sauvagerie ni brusquerie avec autant d'envie et énormément de douceur.

Quelques instants plus tôt, en bas du bâtiment, Naruto bouillonnait sur place. Tout compte fait, Gaara parlait avec Hinata. Il réussissait à articuler des mots. Le blond patientait, faisait les cents pas. Sasuke lui avait dit de rester là, de ne pas venir mais Naruto s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour Neji. Et ne pas voir son petit ami revenir ne l'apaisait pas plus. Normalement, Sasuke mettait beaucoup moins de temps pour rassurer les gens, pour les comprendre et les faire aller mieux. Naruto jeta un coup d'œil à Hinata et Gaara. Ils ne faisaient pas attention à lui. Son regard glissa du côté de la porte du bâtiment. Il fit mine de continuer ses cents pas en se rapprochant doucement. Juste à côté de la porte, il lança un dernier coup d'œil à Hinata et Gaara, et entra. Il monta les marches quatre à quatre. Il arrivait au premier étage quand il entendit comme un claquement. Il reconnut ensuite la voix de Sasuke et se stoppa.

-Tu m'interdis de rompre avec Naruto. D'accord ! Alors dans ce cas, je t'interdis de rompre avec moi !

_A suivre !  
__Nanarusasu_

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**  
" -Neji.. On est pas vraiment dans un lieu.. approprié..  
-…mm.. C'est excitant tu ne trouves pas ?

Naruto : Ouïlle !  
Neji : Tu m'a fait chialer ! èé  
Nana : Oui mais regarde où ça t'a mené !  
Neji : .. # réflexion # Oui c'est vrai  
Sasuke : .. Qu'est ce que je vais faire ?  
Gaara : C'est vrai qu'elle est mignonne comme tout Hinata !  
Neji : #se contient#  
Sasuke : Au moins les couples secondaires ils ont pas de problèmes eux...


	8. Chapter 8

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Titre : Un ou deux  
Couple : euh.. ben, ça commence avec Neji x Naruto x Sasuke  
Genre : OOC, UA, Yaoi, Hétéro dans le très lointain, Sentiment, **Lemon**, …

**Disclamair **: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, sauf un perso qui arrivera plus tard.

#pensées persos#

**Un ou Deux.**** 08**

Ces mots résonnèrent dans la tête de Naruto. Son cœur battait et ne voulait pas décélérer. Il entendit leurs pas descendrent et retourna sur les siens. Il sortit du bâtiment en courant. Gaara et Hinata ne s'étaient pas aperçus du fait qu'il était monté et il décida de faire comme si de rien n'était. Seul son visage n'était plus le même. Il n'y croyait pas. Sasuke et Neji ? Non ! Ca ne pouvait pas être réel ! Ils n'auraient jamais pu ! Mais alors pourquoi ces mots ? Pourquoi Sasuke, ou Neji, avait giflé le second ? Pourquoi Sasuke avait interdit à Neji de rompre avec lui ? Comm

-Naruto ?

Le blond sortit de ses pensées. Sasuke était face à lui et le regardait d'un air inquiet.

-Ca va ?  
-Hein ? .. Euh. Oui.. Oui, ça va Sasuke. Merci.

Sasuke sourit et embrassa Naruto sur la joue ce qui fit sursauter ce dernier.

-Qu'est-ce qu.. ?  
-Naruto ? T'es sûr que ça va ?  
-Oui, oui !

Sasuke n'eut pas l'air convaincu et se tourna vers Gaara et Hinata. Aucune chance de savoir, ces deux là parlaient sans voir ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Pendant ce même temps, Naruto avait rivé ses yeux sur Neji.  
#… Neji…#  
Il s'approche l'air de rien en prenant un air inquiet et interrogea son ex petit ami.

-Neji ? Quelqu'un t'as frappé ? C'est pas vrai tu t'es fait tabasser par un ancien ?  
-Non ! T'inquiète pas Naruto ! Je vais bien ! Je me suis cogné contre mon armoire en me relevant du lit tout à l'heure !  
-Neji nii-san ! Tu t'es pas cogné ! C'est une marque de gifle, ça ! Comment tu as pu te faire ça ?  
-C'est moi qui l'ai giflé.

Tous se retournèrent vers Sasuke. Le brun venait de prendre la parole.

-J'ai pas pu le faire aller mieux et.. je lui ai foutu une baffe pour qu'il se remette les idées en place.  
-Ben.. t'as l'air d'avoir réussi.. Il a pas l'air de t'en vouloir pour ça…

Naruto n'était pas dans son état normal. Sasuke l'avait bien vu. Il devait s'être passé quelque chose pendant qu'il était avec Neji mais quoi ? Il devait le savoir au plus vite. Neji prit la parole en souriant légèrement.

-Oui, il m'a bien aidé, je vais beaucoup mieux Naruto.  
-J'en doute pas Neji. J'en doute pas.

Sasuke intervint soudain.

-Naruto ? T'es sur que tu te sens bien ? T'as pas l'air comme d'habitude !

Naruto écarquilla les yeux. Il se sentit soudain coupable. Sasuke s'inquiétait pour lui et Neji allait mieux. Pourquoi s'en faire ?

#-Parce que ton petit copain et ton ex sortent ensemble !#

-Oh ! La ferme Kyubi !

Naruto venait de parler à voix haute et tout le monde se demandaient de quoi il parlait. Enfin.. Hinata se demandait. Sasuke était au courant. Neji devina aisément et cela répondait en même temps à la question de savoir ce que faisait le blond dans l'école et, Gaara, bizarrement, n'en fut pas réellement choqué. Il s'autorisa même la parole.

-Alors toi aussi tu as un des anciens démons en toi ?

Au tour de Gaara d'être fixé par tout le monde. Naruto se retourna vers lui d'un air ahuri.

-..« toi.. aussi » ?  
-Merde.. j'ai trop parlé.

Grand silence. L'attente d'une réponse, d'une explication se devinait.

-Je suis comme toi Naruto.

Seule Hinata ne comprenait rien du tout. Elle voulut demander des éclaircissements mais une voix derrière eux se fit entendre.

-Hé ! Les jeunes !

Le petit groupe se retourna et aperçut un professeur ou, tout du moins, ce qui semblait être un professeur s'approcher d'eux. Il avait une queue de cheval. C'était un grand brun élancé. Il portait un jean bleu sombre et léger pull blanc. Lorsqu'il fut assez prêt, on pouvait remarquer une cicatrice horizontale juste sous ses yeux coupant son visage en deux parties. Il leur souriait et se stoppa une fois à la hauteur de Naruto qui était un peu plus en retrait par rapport aux autres.

-Excusez-moi mais.. faut rentrer dans les bâtiments s'il vous plait.. enfin c'est même obligatoire.  
-QUOI ? Mais il est que 4 h de l'après midi ! Vous plaisantez !  
-Non, je ne suis pas du genre à plaisantez jeune homme !

Le professeur avait pris un air glacial tout a coup, ce qui refroidit automatiquement l'assemblée. Puis il reprit son air heureux et fit des mouvement d'air avec sa main.

-Je plaisante, non mais si c'est pas une blague faut rentrer dans vos chambre ! Enfin au moins vos bâtiments ! C'est juste pour aujourd'hui. Les profs préparent des cours pour les quatrième années ! Ils veulent se rendre compte s'ils se sont entraînés ou non pendant les vacances et ne veulent personne dehors ! Ah et, aussi ! Demain ne marchez que dans les allées s'il vous plait !

Naruto haussa une sourcil et interrogea l'homme.

-Pourquoi ça ?

Sasuke empêcha le professeur de répondre.

-Naruto ! Arrête de poser des questions stupides ! S'ils préparent des trucs pour les quatrièmes années, qu'on doit rentrer dans nos bâtiments et qu'on peut pas marcher en dehors des allées demain c'est qu'il y aura des trucs sur lesquels on pourra pas marcher dans l'herbe !  
-Et si on marche où il faut pas ?

Sasuke s'était fait remarquer par le professeur. Quelle perspicacité pour un nouveau ! Il sourit et répondit à la question du blond.

-Dites-le-nous directement si vous comptez ne pas obéir demain matin. On vous gardera une place au chaud à l'infirmerie !

Grand silence. Le professeur s'en alla, continuant son chemin. Puis soudain, il s'arrêta et se retourna vers les élèves.

-Au fait ! Je suis Iruka ! Salut les jeunes !

Regards perplexes échangés. Pour le coup, tout le monde avait oublié de quoi ils étaient en train de parler avant que le « Iruka » n'arrive.

Neji et Gaara dirent au revoir à Hinata, et Sasuke se rapprocha de Naruto en prenant sa main dans la sienne et en lui souriant. Naruto ressentit comme un pincement au cœur. Il avait clairement entendu la voix de Sasuke dire « tu m'interdis de rompre avec Naruto ». Cela voulait donc dire qu'il voulait le quitter ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faisait-il semblant de l'aimer encore ? Depuis combien de temps ?  
Naruto lâcha la main de Sasuke et pressa son pas. Il dépassa Gaara et Neji devant l'entrée du bâtiment et courut dans les escaliers. Neji se retourna vers Sasuke, un air interrogateur sur son visage. L'Uchiwa haussa les épaules d'un air ahuri. Il ne savait pas ce qui prenait Naruto. Neji courut rejoindre le blond. Sasuke savait qu'il allait facilement savoir et le laissa. Il rejoint Gaara qui ne bougeait plus et l'invita à discuter en montant les escaliers. Ils se rendirent tous les deux dans la chambre de Sasuke et des autres qui n'étaient pas encore arrivés.

Neji continuait de monter les escaliers. Naruto avait grimpé les quatre étages. Il s'était rendu compte par la même occasion que le bâtiment n'était réservé qu'aux premières et deuxièmes années. Excepté un troisième année pour chacun des deux premiers étages et sûrement un quatrième pour chacun des deux derniers, les vrais anciens ne faisaient pas parti des locaux. Arrivé tout en haut, il vit Naruto, coincé devant la porte qui menait à la terrasse qui faisait office de toit. Il était assis, adossé au mur, la tête dans ses bras reposés sur ses genoux. Neji avança et se pencha en s'accroupissant devant le blond.

-Naruto ? Ca va pas ?

Soudain, Neji eut le choc de sa vie, Naruto posa une main par terre en relevant la tête, il s'appuya et se pencha sur le côté où se trouvait Neji. Il tendit le cou et scella ses lèvres à celles de son ex petit ami. Nei se recula et interrogea Naruto.

-Naruto.. ? Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ? Ca va plus ? Tu te trompes de personne ! T'as pas reconnu ma voix ?  
-Si Neji ! Je l'ai reconnu ! Comme j'ai reconnu celle de Sasuke dans les escaliers tout à l'heure quand il t'a giflé ! Pourquoi il a le droit de sortir avec toi et pas moi ? Pourquoi il ne m'aime plus ? Comment ça se fait que tu lui interdise de rompre ? Et depuis combien de temps vous êtes ensemble ?  
-Naruto… ?

Naruto était au courant, c'était la dernière chose à laquelle aurait pensé Neji. Naruto savait. Il voulait qu'on lui explique, il ne comprenait plus rien. Il pleurait, désemparé et complètement perdu. Il ne savait plus où il était ni à qui faire confiance.

-Vous aviez déjà tout préparé à l'avance, c'est ça ? Vous m'avez demandé de choisir pour qu'au moins un d'entre vous soit débarrassé ? Après il n'y avait plus qu'à rompre encore une fois ! Pourquoi tu lui as interdit ? Je vous aimais tous les deux 'tain.. de merde.. Pourquoi vous m'avez fait ça ! Vous me l'avez caché..

Neji ne savait pas quoi dire. Naruto avait agrippé sa manche et s'appuyait contre son épaule. Il ne voulait même pas le regarder. Pour lui, Neji et Sasuke l'avaient trahi. Il était détesté par ses deux amours et se retrouverait seul sous peu. A nouveau seul. Il en avait la nausée et eut un haut le cœur qui fit peur à Neji.

-Naruto ! Calme-toi ! Je vais t'expliquer !  
-C'est tout vu. Vous me détestez. Sasuke est dégoûté rien quand me fixant plus de cinq minutes.. et toi, tu n'arrives pas à me sourire franchement, tu ne peux plus nous voir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, tu me détestes parce que je te prends Sasuke alors qu'il t'aime toi et pas moi ! La seule chose que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'il rompt avec moi ! Je te renvoie l'image d'un être si pitoyable que tu…  
-ARRETE ! Tu délires Naruto ! Sasuke t'aime toujours !

Naruto redressa son visage, plongeant ses yeux humides dans les yeux pâles de Neji qui le regardait sérieusement.

-Il m'aime toujours ?  
-Bien sur que oui ! Et n'en doute plus ! Il t'aime.  
-Alors pourquoi ?  
-Il…

#m'aime encore plus..# se dit Neji. Mais il reprit sa phrase.

-Il ne veut pas.. me faire souffrir… et moi je ne veux pas te faire souffrir. C'est vrai. J'ai du mal à vous voir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.. mais.. c'est pas une raison suffisante pour rompre ! Je tiens énormément à toi, même si toi.. Enfin qu'on a rompu depuis quelques semaines.. Sasuke t'aime et m'aime aussi… et moi… je dois sûrement t'aimer encore un peu pour ne pas vouloir te faire souffrir et  
-C'est vrai alors ? J'ai pas rêvé ? Vous sortez ensemble ?

Neji dévia ses yeux, il ne voulait pas lui dire mais le regard insistant de Naruto le fit abandonner.

-Oui.

Naruto se redressa complètement et se laissa tomber en arrière en ne s'appuyant plus contre Neji mais contre le mur. Il passa une main sur son visage en retenant une plainte.

-Depuis longtemps ?  
-Hier soir.

Grand silence.

#-Ils sortent ensemble depuis hier soir et…  
-Tu veux lutter contre ça gamin ? Ils disent t'aimer mais ça fait à peine un jour et ils ont mal au cœur à cause de toi…  
-Hier soir… Ils avaient tenu plus longtemps quand c'était pour moi qu'ils se disputaient.. Et maintenant que c'est Sasuke.. Neji est mal rien que..#

-Je suis désolé Neji.  
-Pardon ?

Neji ne comprit pas tout de suite. Naruto se leva et baissa les yeux vers lui. Neji ne le reconnaissait soudain plus. Naruto dégageait une aura glaciale.

-Je pensais pas te faire souffrir autant. Pourtant.. j'aime Sasuke. Et je ne veux pas me séparer de lui. Faudra te mettre ça dans le crâne. Il est à moi. Il me l'a dit. Puisqu'il m'aime encore je vois pas pourquoi on irait rompre.  
-Mais c'est bien ce que je vou..

Naruto descendit sans en écouter plus. Il marcha jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre qu'il ouvrit brutalement. Sasuke était sur son lit. Tout le monde était là sauf Neji qui était resté en haut. Gaara discutait de sa sœur avec Shikamaru tandis que Kiba essayait de voler des chips à Chouji. Lee, lui, montrait un livre à Shino allongé de tout son long sur son lit.

Ils sursautèrent tous en voyant Naruto. Il n'était plus le même. Son visage était dur et froid. Il se dirigea vers le lit de Sasuke. Celui-ci se leva et regarda Naruto en le questionnant du regard. Lui non plus ne le reconnaissait pas. Ce n'était plus le Naruto de tous les jours.

Soudain, un claquement sourd. Sasuke sentit une brûlure à sa joue. Il porta sa main à son propre visage et regarda Naruto. Il venait de le gifler. Puis le blond l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Sasuke ne suivait plus du tout. Naruto serait-il pris de sautes d'humeur ?  
Les traits de Naruto se radoucir quand Sasuke répondit à son baiser. Tout le monde les regardait sauf Lee qui s'était replongé dans l'analyse de son livre en voyant Naruto embrasser Sasuke. Ne s'apercevant pas que Shino, lui, attendait de voir la suite.

Le baiser rompu, Naruto recula et regardait Sasuke. Il voulait juste s'avoir une chose. Peu importe que tout le monde écoute ou non, il n'en avait rien à faire.

-Tu m'aimes vraiment toujours ?  
-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?  
-Je sais pour toi et Neji. Je vous ai entendu dans les escaliers tout à l'heure.

Lee sortit son visage de sa lecture. Shino attendait. Il n'en manquerait pas une miette pour tout l'or du monde. Les autres écoutaient sans comprendre vraiment. Ils voyaient Sasuke fuir le regard de Naruto de façon mal à l'aise. Il se tenait le bras et ne disait rien. Naruto l'interrogea de nouveau.

-Tu m'aimes toujours ou pas ?  
-Oui mais.. Neji est…  
-Je veux bien recommencer comme avant… avec lui. Mais si lui ne veut pas, je n'accepterai pas la rupture. Tu m'as dit que tu resterais avec moi jusqu'à ce que j'en ai marre. Tu me l'as dis.  
-Naruto, tu..  
-Il est rester en haut. Devant la porte du toit. Il doit sûrement attendre que quelqu'un vienne le chercher.  
-Ca ne te dérange vraiment pas ?

Naruto força un sourire en haussant ses épaules.

-A mon tour de partager ! Tu vas voir ce que ça fait de devoir se diviser.

Sasuke eut un réel sourire cette fois. Un sourire franc que Naruto était heureux de voir. Le brun se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Il se recula, sourit à Naruto qui faisait de même et lui affirma une chose.

-T'es vraiment un amour !

Sasuke sortit en courant pour aller retrouver Neji. Dans la chambre, Shino souriait lui aussi. Lee de même. Les autres ne comprenaient pas vraiment mais, voyant l'ambiance heureuse, furent rassurés.

Intérieurement, Naruto entendit Kyubi agacé.

#-Et voilà… le partage recommence..  
-Et alors ? Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire à toi ?  
-Sasuke va devoir choisir tout comme toi à un moment ou à un autre et ça va faire mal..  
-Non ! Il n'aura pas à le faire !  
-Et pourquoi ça ?  
-Parce que comme on se partage Sasuke, je vais peut être pouvoir me remettre en même temps avec Neji ! Et comme ça, on se disputera plus ! On sera vraiment à trois !#

Kyubi ne dit rien mais il n'était pas rassuré. Il avait vu la réaction de Neji quelques minutes plus tôt lui aussi. Quand Naruto l'avait embrassé. Il l'avait bien entendu lui dire qu'il devait sûrement encore un peu l'aimer. Mais ça ne semblait pas aussi fort que ça. C'était plus de l'amour fraternel ou juste une sorte de nostalgie envers lui. Et puis Kyubi se dit qu'il s'en faisait trop. Ce petit blond n'allait quand même pas lui faire faire du souci pour lui ! Il verrait bien le moment venu, en espèrent que ce moment là n'arriverait jamais ou pas trop vite.

Quelques étages plus haut, Sasuke arrivait en face de Neji qui se releva en le voyant et en l'interrogeant du regard. Sasuke avait le sourire aux lèvres.

-Naruto veut bien recommencer comme avant. Tu…

Neji rendit son sourire à Sasuke qui s'avança vers lui et tout en riant doucement. Il le prit dans ses bras.  
Sasuke ne se sentait enfin plus coupable pour Naruto. Il le savait au courant et d'accord. Il pouvait enfin embrasser Neji tranquillement, sans le moindre remord, et sans refreiner ses envies.

-Je t'aime !

Neji passa ses bras autour du corps de Sasuke. L'embrassa dans le cou en se resserrant de plus en plus contre lui. Lui aussi pouvait le faire sans crainte et sans se sentir coupable. Il n'avait plus peur que quelqu'un les surprenne en train de s'embrasser, de se tenir ainsi l'un contre l'autre. Ils pouvaient se désirer sans réfléchir.

Neji fit s'appuyer Sasuke au mur en continuant ses baisers. Ses mains voguaient sur le corps de Sasuke, cherchant un endroit où glisser ses doigts sous les vêtements gênants.  
Celles de Sasuke étaient placées dans le dos de Neji. Elles se perdaient dans ses cheveux, caressaient le dos du jeune homme à travers le tissu de sa veste. Ils sentit que Neji venait de trouver une ouverture sous son T-shirt et faisait maintenant se frôler leur peau. Sa main était posée sur sa hanche. Il la remontant parfois sur son torse. Il relevait le T-shirt de Sasuke. Puis Neji recula. Il enleva le haut de Sasuke, le laissa tomber sur la dernière marche de l'escalier et entreprit de le caresser où bon lui semblait et d'embrasser chaque parcelle de peau de son torse.

-Neji.. On est pas vraiment dans un lieu.. approprié..  
-…mm.. C'est excitant tu ne trouves pas ?  
-Nej… nn..

Sasuke dut retenir un gémissement dans sa gorge. Neji venait de trouver l'un de ses points faibles juste au-dessus de sa clavicule à la naissance du cou sur le côté gauche. Neji se fit un devoir de bien préciser cet endroit et y repassa plusieurs fois ses lèvres, sa langue en faisant frémir Sasuke. Les mains de l'Uchiwa agrippaient la veste de Neji. Un plaisir immense l'envahissait. La douceur des baisers et des caresses de Neji sur son torse ; de ses mains chaudes qui le parcouraient. Il était entièrement parcouru de frissons, de tremblement d'excitation. Il se perdait en sensations entre ce mur froid et la chaleur de Neji contre lui.

Ce dernier se recula légèrement, voulant voir dans quel état se trouvait Sasuke, savoir s'il pouvait continuer ou non.

L'Uchiwa était totalement appuyé contre le mur, les yeux fermés, la tête penchée, le cou toujours offert. On pouvait remarquer que sa respiration s'était accélérée et qu'elle reprenait petit à petit vitesse normale. Les yeux toujours clos, Sasuke tendit le bras et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Neji pour le ramener vers lui. Il poussa un gémissement plaintif. Une plainte qui traduisait le fait qu'il n'en avait pas eut assez et qu'il en redemandait. Il murmura le nom de Neji entre ses lèvres en ouvrant doucement les yeux et en tournant son visage avant d'embrasser Neji avec une infinie tendresse.

La main de Neji descendit et caressa doucement la cuisse de Sasuke. Puis elle remonta vers l'intérieur. Sasuke eut un sursaut de surprise. Neji massait son entrejambe à travers le tissu de son pantalon. Ne voulant pas être le seul à en profiter, Sasuke alla poser ses mains sur les fesses de son partenaire et le resserra contre lui tout en l'embrassant, le léchant légèrement, le mordillant sous l'oreille. Neji se crispa un peu et Sasuke eut un petit sourire.

Il semblerait que Neji ait eut un certain coup de chaud. Sasuke palpa encore une fois les fesses de Neji qui redressa son visage en l'interrogeant.

-Tu t'amuses bien ?  
-Et toi ?

Neji sourit, amusé. Ses deux mains étaient posées sur la ceinture de Sasuke et la défirent lentement. Il commença à descendre le pantalon en emportant le caleçon de l'Uchiwa avec. Ce dernier arrondit les yeux en le voyant faire puis jeta un coup d'œil aux escaliers. Il attrapa les mains de Neji qui tenaient ses vêtements rendues maintenant à mi-cuisses.

-Non ! Neji arrête ! Si on nous voit comme ça…

Neji se stoppa et regarda Sasuke.

-Tu vas pas me dire que tu vas arrêter alors que t'es dans cet état ?  
-Je…

Sasuke ne savait plus ou il en était. Il avait ses mains sur celles de Neji et ne savait pas s'il devait les lâcher ou refuser de continuer plus. Il avait envie de continuer mais, s'ils se faisaient surprendre, ils auraient tous les deux de gros ennuis.  
Il regarda une dernière fois les escaliers, respira un bon coup, tourna son visage vers celui de Neji, lâcha l'une de ses mains et passa la sienne autour de son cou avant de l'embrasser. Neji, lui, glissa l'une des siennes dans le dos de Sasuke avant de le déshabiller pour de bon.

C'était la première fois qu'ils étaient ainsi sans Naruto. La première fois l'un contre l'autre. Juste eux deux se désirant, se parcourant, se cherchant. Jamais ils ne l'auraient cru possible. Sasuke était dans les bras de Neji et l'embrassait passionnément, intensément. Il se laissait faire. Il laissait les doigts de Neji descendrent entre ses cuisses et le pénétrer doucement avant d'entreprendre des allées et venues en lui.

Sasuke était bien. Depuis la veille où Neji l'avait embrassé, il se l'était avoué. Il perdait petit à petit patience et voulait être comme ça avec lui. Dans ses bras à le sentir en lui. L'éternité tout seul lui aurait sans doute parue bien courte comparé à son attente insoutenable. Ces caresses et ces sensations, il les attendait. Neji lui aussi semblait impatient, ses lèvres se perdaient dans le cou de Sasuke et sur son torse. Il n'avait jamais éprouvé du plaisir à toucher Sasuke lorsqu'il était avec Naruto et que, les nuits où le blond le désirait, ils partageaient son lit ensemble. Il avait toujours essayé d'éviter d'échanger trop de frôlement de peau avec lui. Il n'en avait jamais eut une envie folle mais, cette fois, le contraire n'était plus à prouver. Ils se désiraient l'un l'autre.

Quelques instants plus tard, Sasuke était assis sur son amant, dos contre le mur. Neji maintenait les fesses de Sasuke contre son bassin et s'introduisait en lui pendant que ce-dernier retenait une plainte dans sa gorge en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Ses bras autour du cou de Neji se resserrèrent. Il avait quitté le mur pour venir se coller contre lui et le sentir encore plus proche de lui. Son souffle chaud se perdait contre la peau de Neji. Des vagues de plaisir se propageaient dans tout son corps et, lorsque Neji commença à le faire se déhancher sur lui, Sasuke se cambra en se collant de nouveau au mur. Neji, assis sous lui, l'aidait dans ses mouvements. Il donnait par moment des coups de boutoirs qui provoquaient dans la gorge de Sasuke des cris qu'il devait s'efforcer de retenir pour ne pas se faire entendre. Son membre tendu à l'extrême se frottait contre le ventre de Neji en une délicieuse caresse. Il ne pouvait plus tenir. Ses gémissements et cris jouissifs se faisaient de plus en plus dur à retenir. Il ne pourrait bientôt plus résister.

Neji se redressa en s'appuyant sur ses genoux et coinça complètement Sasuke contre le mur en le soutenant de ses mains. Sasuke était complètement perdu dans l'ivresse et Neji dut prendre le contrôle total. Les mains de Sasuke serraient Neji contre lui alors que ce dernier allait et venait dans le corps de son amant avec une lenteur insoutenable. Lui aussi savait faire durer le plaisir et Sasuke ne s'en plaignait pas. Il ne pouvait de toute façon pas. Ses sens affolés, la seule chose qu'il faisait s'était apprécier, aimer, et sentir Neji le parcourir de ses lèvres et de ses doigts. Sentir son membre en lui, appuyer sur ce point précis à chaque fois, l'enivrant totalement.

Sasuke avait collé ses lèvres dans le cou de Neji, étouffant ainsi ses cris rauques qu'il n'arrivait plus à contenir seul. Il était complètement à bout de force et, lorsqu'il sentit Neji se libérer en lui, c'est dans un dernier râle de plaisir qu'il le suivit. Il reposa sa tête contre le muren reprenant doucement son souffle. Il regardait Neji le sourire aux lèvres. Naruto devait avoir été fou de ne plus vouloir de lui. Ce jeune homme était tendre, aimant, beau, généreux et, de plus, il était atrocement bon pour faire l'amour ! Neji vint l'embrasser et se retira, laissant Sasuke se rhabiller. Il dut même l'aider à se tenir debout. L'Uchiwa ne tenait presque plus sur ses jambes. Ils décidèrent de rester un peu en haut des marches assis l'un à côté de l'autre sans rien dire. Ils appréciaient juste le fait d'être ensemble l'un avec l'autre.

Puis le silence fut rompu. Quelqu'un montait les escaliers. Deux personnes semblait-il. Neji et Sasuke ne bougèrent pas. Ils étaient présentables et ne s'inquiétaient pas qu'on les voit ainsi. Ils attendirent de voir qui montait les escaliers et aperçurent Lee rattrapé par Naruto qui lui courait après. Sasuke écarquilla les yeux. Lee semblait hors de lui et Naruto, lui, quelque peu déconcerté mais aussi rassuré de les voir ainsi.

-Tu vois, Lee, ils font rien de méchant ! Pas la peine de t'affoler !

Lee n'accorda que peu d'importance à ce que Naruto venait de lui dire et monta les dernières marches qui le séparaient des deux bruns.

-Les mecs. Je dois vous prévenir. C'est interdit !  
-Quoi donc ?

Neji avait lui aussi les yeux écarquillés. Il savait très bien de quoi parlait Lee mais il se sentait si bien en ce moment qu'un peu d'amusement n'était pas du tout à mettre de côté.

-Tu sais très bien. Si vous vous faites prendre, vous serez virés.

Derrière lui, Naruto écoutait pas très rassuré. Il savait que Neji aimait beaucoup les endroits risqués. Sasuke était plus sage mais il se laissait facilement emporter et Neji était parfois très persuasif. Et à voir le visage de ces deux là, ils n'avaient pas fait que discuter. Lee leur parlait toujours et eux écoutaient sagement.

-Si un responsable du bâtiment, ou un prof, ou même quelqu'un qui peut et veut vous dénoncer vous voit en plein… en pleine action. Vous ne pourrez rien y faire. Sauf si vous êtes plus respecter que celui qui vous trouve. Alors comme ici personne ne vous connaît, vous feriez mieux de ne pas vous faire voir. Tout le monde s'accorde à dire que beaucoup le font mais ne vous faite pas voir. Et c'est aussi valable pour toi, Naruto. Même si tu es un Uzumaki !

Naruto tiqua.

-… ? Qu'est ce que ça à voir, là-dedans, mon nom de famille ?

Lee se stoppa sur place. Il s'était vite retourner vers Naruto pour le mettre dans la conversation lui aussi, sachant qu'il allait se partager Sasuke avec Neji. Il s'attendait à ce qu'il y ait « action » comme il disait et voulait donc le mettre en garde lui aussi.  
Naruto n'avait pas compris pourquoi il lui parlait de son nom de famille et Lee dû ce retourner de nouveau pour le regarder. Le blond affichait un regard interrogateur. Il lui posa une question.

-Tu ne connais pas … l'histoire de ta famille ?  
-Je suis orphelin.  
-Toi ? A non, je crois pas !

Neji insista pour Naruto.

-Lee ! Il .. est vraiment orphelin, il n'a pas de parents. Il ne les a jamais connu. Naruto vit tout seul. Il avait un tuteur mais il n'est jamais chez eux maintenant et depuis qu'il a douze ans.

Lee faisait des allées et retours entre les deux garçons. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Naruto ne connaissait ni ses parents, ni l'histoire de sa famille.

-Mais, alors pourquoi t'es là ?

Naruto baissa les yeux.

-J'ai.. un démon en moi. Orochimaru m'a dit que je pouvais mieux le maîtriser si je voulais.

#-Il t'a bien eu. C'est impossible. Me maîtriser, tu parles.. Suffit juste que je t'apprécie et c'est fait. Je te prête mes pouvoirs quand tu veux, tu ne peux pas mieux faire avec moi.#

Lee fit un pas pour s'éloigner un peu plus de Naruto. Il fit passer son regard sur le blond de bas en haut puis sourit. Il semblait avoir compris pourquoi Naruto ne connaissait pas sa famille.

-C'est peut-être mieux que tu ne le saches pas.

Sasuke prit part à la discussion.

-Pas savoir quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu sais sur les Uzumaki ?

Lee se tourna vers Sasuke, le brun aurait lui aussi aimé savoir ce qu'étaient ces mystères autour du nom de son petit ami. Neji regardait l'ancien avec insistance. Lee soupira et descendit les marches en passant à côté de Naruto. Il s'arrêta au palier juste en-dessous et, avant de tourner pour descendre au quatrième étage, leur lança un petit sourire.

-Si je dis que c'est mieux que vous l'ignoriez, c'est pas pour rien ! Allez ! Venez, les autres vont se demander ce qu'on fait et j'aimerai bien garder un œil sur mon étage, moi ! J'ai pas envie que des deuxièmes années du genre de Kisame viennent foutre le bordel.

Naruto s'inquiétait de plus en plus. Après Chouji dans le train, c'était maintenant Lee qui lui disait ça. Il rattrapa ce dernier et l'arrêta en le prenant par le bras d'une main.

-Lee… euh.. Dis-moi. Je suis pas dangereux quand même ? Enfin.. Ma famille.. Elle est pas..  
-Naruto, tu es toi. C'est pas la peine de t'identifier à une famille quelle qu'elle soit, la tienne ou non. T'es un mec sympa. Restes fidèle à toi-même.

Sur ce, Lee continua son chemin. Naruto le suivit du regarde et se retourna vers Sasuke et Neji qui s'étaient levés pour descendre à leur tour. Neji passa le premier. Sasuke s'arrêta à hauteur de Naruto et l'embrassa sur la joue.

-T'en fais pas Naruto.  
-… Oui, t'as raison.

Sasuke marcha sur les pas de Neji. Naruto se demandait quand même ce qu'il avait de si spécial. C'était la première fois qu'il avait envie de savoir quelque chose de sa famille. Il avait toujours pensé que son père, sa mère, enfin que toute personne de sa famille était morte. Sinon pourquoi aurait-il été seul si longtemps ? Pourquoi l'aurait-on abandonné ? C'était injuste !

Il se secoua la tête en voulant combattre ses idées noires. Puis il décida de rejoindre ses deux amis sans y penser. Il descendit d'un étage. Arrivant au quatrième, celui des deuxièmes années. Il les entendit parler mais n'y fit pas attention. Il vit Kisame dans le couloir et eut un frisson dans le dos en croisant son regard. Ce personnage avait le don de lui donner des hauts le cœur.

Lorsqu'il arriva au troisième étage, il y avait toujours autant de deuxième année dans le couloir. Cette fois-ci, il laissa traîner ses oreilles. Il était toujours dans la cage d'escalier mais entendait parfaitement certaines discussions. Deux élèves semblaient parler des professeurs.

-Purée.. Je plains les premières années. Il paraît qu'ils l'ont tous cette année !  
-Orochimaru devrait laisser Uzumaki avoir seulement les troisièmes et les quatrièmes années. Il est pas humain ce prof.  
-Tu m'étonnes.. J'aimerai pas retomber sur lui cette année..

#-Uzu…ma..ki.. ? Hey, Kyubi ! T'as entendu tout comme moi ? Ils ont bien dit Uzumaki !  
-Ouais.. et j'aime pas trop ça…  
-C'est.. de .. mon père qu'ils parlent ? Ou.. mon grand-père peut être ?  
-Le vieux est mort.. Et ton père devrait l'être.. c'est pas normal.. Te fais pas d'espoir. C'est peut-être quelqu'un d'autre.. On a peut être mal entendu.  
-On va en avoir le cœur net !#

Soudain, Naruto se mit à courir. Il courut dans sa chambre et ferma la porte en la claquant derrière lui. Il se planta directement devant le lit de Lee. Le jeune homme était allongé, plongé dans un nouveau bouquin et un casque sur les oreilles. Tout le monde avait remarqué la mine grave et sérieuse du blond. Seul Lee qui avait de la musique à fond dans les tympans ne l'avait ni entendu, ni vu venir.  
Naruto contourna le lit et Lee l'aperçu enfin à sa gauche. Il enleva son casque et regarda Naruto d'un air interrogateur.

-Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?  
-C'est qui cet Uzumaki dont parlent les deuxièmes années ?

Grand silence. Shino s'arrêta de faire tout ce qu'il était en train de faire c'est à dire essayer de faire sortir un insecte pour voir ce que préparaient les profs pour les quatrièmes années. Shikamaru, Kiba et Chouji étaient dans la pièce voisine avec Gaara et Kankuro. Quant à Neji et Sasuke, eux aussi avaient fait silence. Lee s'assit sur son lit sans quitter le blond des yeux.

-'Tain.. ils vont m'entendre les deuxièmes années..  
-Lee !  
-J'ai pas le droit de t'en parler Naruto.  
-Mais c'est quoi ces conneries !

Naruto perdit patiente. Il agrippa le col du T-shirt de Lee et, incroyable mais vrai, le souleva, le portant à bout de bras. Sasuke et Neji se levèrent et voulurent intervenir mais Shino les stoppa. Naruto était déjà à terre et Lee debout devant lui.

-Je t'aime bien Naruto. Mais sache que tu ne peux encore rien contre moi. Alors, pour ton bien, va pas trop m'énerver ou me provoquer.

Naruto le regardait, complètement déboussolé. Il n'avait pas compris ce qui venait de se passer. On aurait dit en grand coup de vent et, d'un coup, il se retrouvait par terre.

-Tu le verras en temps et en heure cet Uzumaki. Et ne soit pas trop pressé, tu t'en mordras les doigts quand tu le verras.

Naruto ne dit rien. Sasuke l'aida à se relever et regarda Lee en lui lançant un regard glacial et même mauvais. Lee le remarqua et décida de lui adresser quelques mots à lui aussi.

-Ne vas pas trop t'énerver Sasuke. Tu ne les maîtrises pas encore assez bien pour te le permettre. Tu sais ce qui va arriver si tu t'en sers…  
-LEE !

Shino venait de s'avancer vers son ami. Lui aussi lui lançait le même regard que Sasuke. Contre toute attente, Lee se reprit et montra à Shino un beau sourire comme pour montrer qu'il venait de se calmer et qu'il s'arrêtait.. Puis la voix de Neji se fit entendre.

-Il veut juste savoir qui est cet Uzumaki, c'est pas dur à comprendre.. Imagines que tu crois que toute ta famille soit morte et qu'on te parle d'un mec qui a le même nom que toi ! Tu cherches automatiquement à savoir qui c'est !

Lee regarda alors Neji. Il ne voulut rien dire mais Shino s'en chargea. Il se tourna vers Naruto et attendit quelques secondes. Ils se fixèrent un instant puis Shino prit la parole.

-C'est ton père.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu.

**Dans le prochain chapitre : **  
"Leur regard se croisèrent. Naruto avait en face de lui un homme blond de sûrement la quarantaine mais qui en faisait trente. Il avait un regard rieur et de beaux yeux bleus. Le professeur, lui, avait l'impression de se voir étant plus jeune. Un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds en bataille, des yeux bleu-azurs..

Le professeur écarquilla les yeux. Naruto en fit de même. Ils étaient tous les deux assis par terre, l'un à côté de l'autre, se regardant dans le blanc des yeux sans rien dire et n'en croyant pas leurs yeux."

Naruto : Pôpa !  
Sasuke : Tiens, comme ça il pensera peut-être à autre chose !  
Neji : AAH ! Tout de même ! On en profite ! Enfin.. moi le 8ème chapitre quand même !  
Lee : Je suis cool comme sempaï ?  
Shino : très.. #faut bien lui faire plaisir. #

Petite note : **CETTE FIC A 5 ANS ET DEMI !** (au 26.03.2011) Densetsu veut dire légende et comme je ne savais absolument pas le nom du père de Naruto lorsque j'ai écrit cette fanfiction, je lui ai mis celui-ci. J'ai hésité avec aozora (ciel bleu ) mais j'ai préféré Densetsu. Voilà !


	9. Chapter 9

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Titre : Un ou deux  
Couple : euh.. ben, ça commence avec Neji x Naruto x Sasuke  
Genre : ouîlle.. O.o, OOC, UA, Yaoi, Hétéro dans le très lointain, Sentiment, Lemon, …

**Disclamair :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, **sauf Densetsu**.

#pernsées persos#

**Un ou Deux.**** 09**

Tout le monde se stoppa sur place. Lee redressa son visage vers celui de Shino, tout comme Naruto, Sasuke et Neji.

-Mon… père ?  
-Oui. Content ?  
-Shino ! Pourquoi tu lui as dit ? Il devait l'apprendre lui-même !  
-Il t'a pris par surprise et t'a soulevé de terre. Je trouve que c'est plutôt remarquable, Lee. Naruto, ton père s'appelle Densetsu Uzumaki.

Lee fixait toujours Shino. Son ami était bien bavard et il devait y avoir une raison à ça. Shino se tourna vers lui. Il le défiait du regard.

-Tu veux me punir d'avoir trop parlé ?  
-Ah non ! J'ai aucune envie d'avoir des ennuis !

Neji tiqua sur cette parole. Il se souvint de sa rencontre avec Lee plus loin dans l'école et, surtout, du moment où Shino avait fait son apparition parmi les anciens. Tous ces regards inquiets.

-Shino. Je peux te poser une question ?  
-Essaie, on verra si je réponds ou non.  
-Tu connais Lee mais il est en troisième année?  
-Oui.  
-Mais toi.. tu devrais être en deuxième année non ?  
-Non. Je devrais être dans la même année que lui.  
-Pourq..  
-Ne me demande pas ça, je ne te répondrai pas.

Neji se tut. Il ne voulait pas chercher à essayer. Il avait vu ce que cela faisait de poser trop de question.

Naruto, lui, se trouvait sur son lit avec Sasuke à côté de lui. Il digérait l'information qu'on venait de lui donner.  
#mon père… il est.. dans cette école.. ?#  
Il se posait tout un tas de question et ne parlait plus sauf intérieurement. Sa tête était sur le point d'exploser. Pourquoi son père ne lui avait pas donné signe de vie ? Pourquoi avait-il été tout seul si longtemps ? Comment se faisait-il que son nom soit si inquiétant ? Comment allait-il pouvoir regarder ce Densetsu ? Quand le verrai t'il ? Comment était-il ? Quel âge avait-il ? Est-ce que Naruto avait aussi d'autres parents à lui de vivant ?

-Naruto ?

Naruto redressa son visage. Sasuke et Neji le regardaient d'un air grave. Ils étaient tous les deux inquiets pour lui et ne le cachaient pas. Apprendre que son père est professeur, bien vivant, qu'on l'aura pendant l'année, et aussi voir l'impression qu'il donne à ses élèves… Les deux bruns se rendaient compte de ce que pouvait traverser Naruto en cet instant précis. Ils savaient aussi ou plutôt se doutaient que, pour le blond, cette nouvelle était bien plus importante encore.  
Neji était face à lui. Il le regardait, une main posée sur son genou. Sasuke avait un bras autour de ses épaules et le fixait d'un air anxieux.  
Naruto ne disait rien. Il les regardait juste, l'esprit toujours rempli par des questions sur lui, sa famille, ses années, son enfance passée à croire qu'il était orphelin à s'imaginer un père, une mère. A essayer de dessiner leur visage dans son esprit. Et maintenant, il apprenait que son père était tout proche, qu'il le verrait sous peu. Qu'il allait lui parler.

Il eut soudain mal au ventre. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et il eut un haut le cœur. C'était trop pour lui. Sasuke appuya un peu plus sa main dans son dos.

-Naruto ?  
-J'vais vomir..

Brusquement, Naruto se mit à courir en direction de la sortie alors que les autres le regardaient. Sasuke se leva à son tour et le suivit en jetant un coup d'œil à Neji par-dessus son épaule. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Naruto tout seul dans cette situation et Neji le comprit bien.

Arrivé aux toilettes. Sasuke chercha Naruto des yeux. Le blond se tenait au-dessus d'un lavabo et se passait de l'eau sur le visage. Sasuke s'avança un peu. Il ne savait pas quoi dire pour rassurer un peu Naruto. Il était totalement peiné pour son blond et celui-ci l'avait bien vu.

-Naruto…  
-Ca va aller.

Naruto se redressa, passa sa main sur son visage et afficha un grand sourire.

-Après tout je vais connaître mon père ! Il est peut-être sympa !  
-Naruto…

Sasuke soupira. Il s'avança encore un peu et prit Naruto dans ses bras. Le blond se persuadait que tout allait bien et continuait de parler.

-Après tout.. Il est peut-être pas au courant que je suis vivant ! Il sera sûrement content de me voir, hein ? Oui, c'est sûr ! Il a pas pu me laisser comme ça tout seul ! Il avait une raison ! Il m'a pas laissé tout seul. J'ai un tuteur ! En plus il est super. Il est jamais là, je peux faire ce que je veux ! Ca va très bien Sasuke, je t'assure !

La voix de Naruto tremblait. Il avait perdu son visage dans le cou de Sasuke et n'arrêtait pas de parler en voulant se rassurer et ne pas trahir son désarroi d'avoir été ainsi laissé seul alors que son père se trouvait à quelques heures de train durant toutes ces années. L'une de ses mains agrippa le T-shirt de Sasuke dans son dos. Il resserra fort le tissu. Sasuke chuchota queques mots.

-Ca va aller Naruto.. ça va aller…

Naruto entendait la voix de Sasuke dans son oreille. Une voix douce et rassurante. Il sentait les mains de Sasuke le serrer contre lui. Il ne tint bientôt plus et éclata en sanglots.

-Pourquoi il m'a laissé tout seul ! Pourquoi ? C'est pas juste ! C'est pas juste ! J'ai un tuteur merdique qui sait jamais ce que je fais, qui n'est jamais là et lui.. Il se promène tranquillement, il passe son temps avec ses élèves, .. il.. Il m'a laissé tout seul !

Sasuke se taisait, laissait Naruto s'exprimer et sortir toute la peine qu'il avait, toute sa rancœur envers ce père qui avait été absent toutes ces années. Le blond ne dit bientôt plus rien. Il pleurait, il n'arrivait plus à articuler. Ses jambes lâchèrent et il s'écroula au sol en emportant Sasuke qui amortit sa chute en faisant attention à le garder dans ses bras. Naruto l'entoura de ses bras et murmura à son oreille.

-Sers-moi fort.. Me laisse pas tout seul.. s'il te plait.  
-Je suis là.

Sasuke et Naruto étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le brun écoutait Naruto. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. C'était la première fois qu'il était si impuissant face à la peine de quelqu'un. Le blond était inconsolable. Il devait se reprendre tout seul.  
Quelques minutes passèrent ainsi dans le silence. Naruto se calmait petit à petit et se demandait s'il allait finir par redresser son visage pour le montrer souriant à Sasuke. Le brun le tenait toujours contre lui, une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre dans son dos pour le réconforter muettement.

-Sasuke ?

Sasuke se taisait. Il attendait, savait que Naruto avait compris qu'il l'écoutait.

-Tu m'embrasses ?

Sasuke rit doucement et recula le visage de Naruto de son épaule. Il sourit doucement.

-I-diot !

Les yeux de Naruto étaient encore trempés d'avoir pleuré mais il rendit son sourire à Sasuke accompagné d'un rire gêné de s'être laissé ainsi aller. La main de Sasuke, toujours dans ses cheveux, l'amena à lui et offra un délicieux baiser à Naruto. Les mains de ce dernier se posèrent sur les jambes de Sasuke. Ils étaient tous les deux assis en plein milieu de la pièce. Naruto en redemandait. Il voulait oublier ce père absent par la présence de Sasuke.

-Na.. Naruto non .. At.. Attends !

Naruto s'avançait. Il se redressait pour prendre Sasuke mais celui-ci se reculait un peu plus à chaque fois penché en arrière et ses mains le soutenant pour qu'il ne tombe pas sur le dos. Les mains du blond commençaient à remonter le long de ses cuisses et, soudain, Sasuke se recula bien plus et se leva.

-Non ! Naruto, non… on ne peut pas.. pas ici.  
-… pa.. pardon.. je voulais pas te forcer..

Naruto, qui avait relevé son visage pour voir celui de l'Uchiwa, baissa les yeux d'un air désolé. Sasuke soupira et s'accroupit face à lui. Il attrapa son menton et le releva de son index.

-..Naruto.. écoutes.. C'est pas comme ça que ça va s'arranger..  
-Excuse-moi…

Naruto se leva et sortit de la pièce. Sasuke soupira et alla s'appuyer contre le mur le plus proche.

Dans le couloir, Naruto marchait au ralentit. Il n'avait aucune envie de rentrer dans sa chambre. Tout le monde attendait sûrement de le voir revenir avec Sasuke. Le couloir était désert. Les premières années ne se connaissaient pas vraiment et restaient avec leur chambré. Naruto se stoppa en entendant une voix.

-Naruto ? Tu…

Au même moment, alors que Neji lui parlait, Naruto redressa son visage et le reconnu. Il fondit sur lui et l'entoura de ses bras.

-Na.. Naruto ?

Neji, surpris par le blond, ne sachant quoi faire, ne voulant pas le repousser, le prit dans ses bras. Il soupira en prenant la parole.

-Ca va toujours pas mieux, hein…  
-Neji.. Qu'est ce qui a été de travers ? Comment ça se fait que..  
-Naruto..

Naruto se recula et, voyant Neji désemparé en face de lui, il eut un mouvement inexplicable. Il se rapprocha et voulut l'embrasser mais Neji se recula vivement en attrapant les bras du blond pour le tenir à l'écart.

-Naruto qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Naruto sursauta, les yeux grands ouverts et interrogeant Neji. Lequel comprit l'incompréhension de Naruto.

-Naruto, c'est fini nous deux ! Tu peux pas..  
-Désolé ! Excuse-moi !

Et Naruto lâcha Neji et partit. De nouveau, il fuyait. Il eut envie de mourir et de se cacher là où personne ne le trouverait. Sasuke l'avait repoussé, Neji l'avait repoussé. Son père l'avait laissé tout seul. Il ne comprenait plus rien et n'avait nullement envie de comprendre quoi que se soit. Il voulait juste tout oublier. En lui, Kyubi avait vu tout ce qui c'était passé et se taisait. Il ne savait pas non plus quoi dire.

Naruto descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Personne ne s'y trouvait. Il n'y avait pas de dortoir. Juste des salles qui devait être des foyers mais personne n'y était. Naruto s'installa contre un mur en plein milieu du couloir la tête dans ses mains. Il entendit alors un bruit. Quelqu'un entrait dans le bâtiment, quelqu'un qui sifflait doucement un air inconnu. Naruto ne prit pas la peine de redresser son visage. Il ne voulait voir personne et espérait qu'on le laisse tranquille mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il entendit quelqu'un s'adresser à lui. C'était une voix plutôt grave mais douce à la fois. Un ton enjoué et énergique. Une voix d'homme. Sûrement un professeur qui venait chercher quelque chose dans les salles. Naruto ne bougea pas et ne regarda pas à quoi ressemblait cet arrivant.

-Hé ! P'tit gars ! Tu m'as pas vu, hein ! J'aime pas faire les corvées des préparations d'examen de rentrée. Je peux m'installer ?

Naruto ne répondit pas. L'homme prit ça pour un oui. Il s'installa même à côté de Naruto. Le blond l'entendit s'appuyer contre le mur où il était et glisser pour s'asseoir lui aussi par terre.

-Ca va pas ? T'as le cafard ?

Pas de réponse.

-Tu te sens seul ? Tu es un première année, je t'ai jamais vu.

Aucune réponse. L'homme continua.

-Ouaah ! Quelle conversation palpitante !  
-Oui, je suis un première année.  
-Mon Dieu, il parle ! Mais c'est magnifique !

L'homme pencha un peu sa tête en avant, voulant voir le visage de Naruto qui se cachait toujours tête baissée entre ses mains. Naruto avait émit un léger rire après avoir renifler bruyamment. Cependant, il n'avait pas relevé son visage, il ne voulait pas qu'on le voit ainsi. La personne reprit de plus belle.

-Alors ? Ca va pas ? Ta famille te manque déjà ? Tu sais, y'en a plein des élèves comme toi qui supportent pas trop la séparation familiale, mais on s'y fait vite. Tu vas te faire des amis !  
-Des amis j'en ai déjà… du moins j'espère.. et une famille j'en ai pas.. j'en ai jamais eu.

Pour le coup, c'était au professeur de ne plus savoir quoi dire. Il releva les yeux au plafond, ne regardant plus Naruto qui, lui, avait enlevé ses mains de son visage et regardait face à lui. Le professeur reprit la parole.

-Moi.. j'ai un fils quelque part.. j'ai appris qu'il était encore vivant y'a deux ou trois ans.. mais. J'ai pas le courage d'aller le voir. Je me dis qu'il est sûrement mieux sans moi… Je l'ai laissé tout seul.. depuis le début et je ne sais même pas s'il voudrait me voir.. je me demande..  
-Vous devriez essayer.. j'ai un père.. je viens d'apprendre qu'il était vivant.. je ne sais même pas pourquoi il… m'a abandonné. J'aurai bien aimé qu'il vienne me voir avant que j'apprenne qu'il était vivant..

Le professeur se mit à rire légèrement, les yeux toujours rivés au plafond.

-C'est marrant, il te manque un père.. il me manque un fils..

Sur ces mots, le professeur baissa les yeux vers son élève qui, lui, remonta son visage vers l'inconnu.  
Leur regard se croisèrent. Naruto avait en face de lui un homme blond, sûrement la quarantaine mais qui en faisait trente. Il avait un regard rieur et de beaux yeux bleus. Le professeur, lui, avait l'impression de se voir étant plus jeune. Un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds en bataille et des yeux bleu-azurs.

Le professeur écarquilla les yeux. Naruto en fit de même. Ils étaient tous les deux assis par terre, l'un à côté de l'autre, se regardant dans le blanc des yeux sans rien dire et n'en croyant pas leurs yeux. Le professeur parla en premier.

-Tu m'as dit être un première année.. ? T'as quel âge ? 17-18 ans ?  
-18.…  
-Tu…  
-Naruto… Uzumaki.. Naruto.

D'un coup le professeur ouvrit la bouche. Il n'arrivait pas à prononcer ne serait-ce qu'un mot. Il ouvrait, fermait la bouche, mais rien ne sortait. Il porta sa main à son visage puis se frotta les yeux pour ensuite les cligner. Il n'y croyait. Naruto ne voulait plus attendre. Il prononça un nom et un prénom en montrant l'homme du doigt.

-De… Densetsu.. Uzumaki ?

Naruto dut attendre un instant pour que l'homme à côté de lui daigne faire un mouvement. Son visage monta doucement puis redescendit, formant un hochement de tête affirmatif dans le plus grand des silences.

-Naruto ?  
-Nar.. Professseur !

Les yeux du père et du fils se dirigèrent en cœur vers les escaliers en bas des marches où deux personnes venaient de faire leur apparition. C'était Sasuke et Shino. Ce dernier reconnu son professeur. Sasuke, lui, était sous le choc. Il voyait le Naruto qu'il connaissait et.. bizarrement, un second beaucoup plus âgé. Ce dernier prit la parole.

-Aburame ? Mais..

Densetsu se leva et fixa l'élève qu'il connaissait. Naruto, derrière lui, s'était lui aussi levé.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais dans le bâtiment des premières et deuxièmes années ? Je t'ai pas vu sur la liste des responsables d'étage!  
-Monsieur.. rappelez-vous.. Kabuto..  
-Aaaaah ! Merde. Excuse-moi. Tiens, au fait !

Densetsu afficha un grand sourire et passa un bras derrière le dos de Naruto.

-Je te présente mon fils !

Naruto sursauta à l'entente de cette appellation. « son fils ». Il était le fils de quelqu'un. Il se tenait juste à côté, ... Non. Son père avait même un bras dans son dos. Naruto leva les yeux jusqu'au visage de l'homme qui souriait sereinement. Naruto n'en croyait pas ces yeux. Ill avait un père bien vivant à côté de lui. Naruto tourna son visage vers Sasuke. Le brun était muet et le regardait les yeux grand ouvert. Naruto parla doucement en montrant l'homme du doigt à Sasuke.

-C'est mon père !

Cette fois-ci, c'était au tour de Densetsu de sursauter. Cela lui faisait tout aussi étrange d'être appelé ainsi. Il regarda son fils. Il tenait son fils contre lui, il le présentait même à un de ses élèves, à un de ses brillants élèves. Puis il se rendit compte du sourire de Naruto adressé à ce brun debout au bout du couloir. Il se pencha à l'oreille de Naruto.

-C'est qui ?  
-Sasuke ! Uchiwa Sasuke !

A l'entente de ce nom, le sourire ravi d'avoir rencontrer son fils disparut du visage de Densetsu. Il regardait Sasuke d'un air grave et sérieux. Mais ni celui-ci ni Naruto n'en prirent note. Shino, lui, l'avait remarqué. Mais il n'en dit rien.  
L'homme reprit bien vite son sourire. Il se tourna vers Naruto et mis ses mains sur ses épaules. Il le regardait le sourire aux lèvres et un peu ému mais si heureux.

-Tu as… Ouah ! Tu es.. On dirait moi plus jeune ! C'est.. Tu es magnifique !

Naruto ria doucement.

-C'est un compliment pour moi ou pour vous ?  
-« Vous ? » Oula non ! Naruto ! Faut me tutoyer ! Bon, je comprends que le « papa » va pas venir très vite mais.. Appelle-moi Densetsu ! De toute façon.. tous mes élèves le font.. quand ils ne me servent pas du professeur.. Tout le monde tutoie tout le monde ! A part Orochimaru, .. il faut se mettre à l'aise.

Nouveau rire gêné. Naruto répondit en souriant de façon lui aussi un peu gênée.

-O.k.

Sasuke regardait Naruto. Son blond allait mieux, heureusement. Il aurait voulut retourner là d'où il venait pour laisser le père et le fils tranquille mais, lorsqu'il commença à poser son pied sur une des marches de l'escalier, Shino avança dans la direction des deux blonds. Sasuke hésita et, pris de curiosité, le suivit dans le couloir du rez-de-chaussée.  
Tandis que Shino se rapprochait de Densetsu, Naruto s'écarta un peu et se dirigea vers Sasuke. Tendant la main pour que ce dernier prenne dans la sienne.

-T'as vu ? C'est mon père !  
-Oui, j'ai vu. Comment ça se fait qu'il soit là ?  
-Il sèche.

Sasuke écarquilla ses yeux et demanda à Naruto d'expliciter. Il eut rapidement une réponse.

-Il a dit ne pas aimer les corvées pour l'examen de rentrée !  
-Aaa.. Les troisièmes et quatrièmes années…

Sasuke regarda alors l'homme de loin. Il parlait tranquillement, tout heureux, avec Shino. Naruto était pour ainsi dire aux anges. Son père avait su qu'il était vivant, mais avait eut peur. Lui aussi avait du être perdu à un moment et déchiré entre l'envie de voir son fils et la peur d'être rejeté. Mais, il avait su en le voyant, son père tenait à lui.

-Faut que je trouve Neji ! Il est en train d'attendre ? Tu bouges pas je vais le chercher ! Faut que je lui présente ! Tu m'attends, hein ! Tu bouges pas !  
-Vas-y. Je reste là.

Densetsu vit Naruto s'éloigner et partir dans les escaliers. Il se demanda ce que son fils faisait. Shino s'était arrêté de parler. Il n'avait plus rien à dire. Il prit donc congé de son professeur et monta à son tour. Sasuke était maintenant seul dans le couloir avec Densetsu à quelques enjambées. L'homme souriait jusqu'à ce que Shino ait disparu dans l'angle. Son visage devint soudain sombre en regardant Sasuke. Pas sombre dans le sens de mauvais ou dangereux, non, sombre triste. Sombre avec un mélange de regret, de remord. Sasuke ne savait pas pourquoi il affichait une telle mine et voulut lui demander s'il allait bien mais Densetsu le prit de court.

-Sasuke, hein ? Tu es le petit frère d'Itachi Uchiwa ?

Sasuke fut surpris par la question. Puis se dit qu'après tout Itachi avait sûrement dut avoir cette personne comme professeur lui aussi.

-Oui.  
-Il va bien ?  
-Oui.

Densetsu avança un peu. Sasuke ne bougeait pas et attendait. Il voyait l'homme blond se rapprocher puis s'arrêter juste à coté de lui. Ils regardaient dans des sens contraires et ne se tournèrent pas pour se faire face. Sasuke sentit la main de son professeur se poser sur son épaule puis entendit sa voix.

-Je suis désolé pour ta sœur.

Grand silence. Les pupilles de Sasuke se rétrécirent. Comment était-il au courant ?  
Il n'y fit pas attention, ou plutôt ne s'en rendit pas compte mais, Densetsu avait repris sa marche et se dirigeait vers la sortie. Une fois devant la porte, Naruto l'appela. Neji arrivait tranquillement derrière lui.

-Densetsu ? Qu'est-ce qu  
-Désolé Naruto, il faut que j'y aille. Faut que je me montre un peu si je veux pas qu'on dise que je sèche !

Naruto fit la moue et sourit quand même. Son père partit en laissant les jeunes entre eux. Du coup, Neji n'avait pas été présenté. Mais celui-ci ne semblait pas en tenir compte. Quand Naruto se retourna pour le voir, il était partit dans le couloir. Naruto le chercha des yeux et le trouva à côté de Sasuke. L'Uchiwa était immobile et n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il était monté. Naruto courut dans sa direction en l'interpellant.

-Sasuke ! T'aurais dut le retenir un peu !

Arriver à sa hauteur, il remarqua le teint pâle du jeune homme.

-Sas…

Naruto s'interrogea. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu le mettre dans cet état ? Neji posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sasuke. Celui-ci sursauta en revenant à la réalité. Neji et Naruto l'entouraient, inquiets. Naruto l'interrogea en premier.

-Ca va Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?  
-Oui.. oui, oui… Ca va.. Excuse-moi Naruto. Je l'ai pas retenu..  
-C'est..C'est rien, laisse.. Je le reverrai en cour de toute façon. T'es sûr que ça va ?  
-Ouais. Le choc de voir ton père !

Sasuke força un sourire. Neji ne disait rien mais voyait bien que quelque chose s'était passée.  
Naruto était tellement sous le choc d'avoir vu Sasuke comme ça qu'il ne put lui tenir rigueur d'avoir laissé son père repartir. Après tout, il le verrait sûrement souvent maintenant. Sasuke un peu calmé, ils remontèrent tous les trois au deuxième étage. Shino semblait avoir mis Lee au courant de la rencontre fortuite du père et du fils car l'aîné les attendait. Il s'était demandé pourquoi Naruto était revenu pour repartir juste après avec Neji et avait compris grâce à son ami.

Chouji était repassé en vitesse dans la chambre pour refaire des provisions. Il comptait passer l'après midi avec Kiba et Shikamaru dans la chambré voisine. Sûrement pour parler de la grande sœur de Gaara.  
Sasuke était encore sous le choc. Il n'avait rien dit depuis qu'ils étaient revenus dans leur chambre et paraissait complètement absorbé par ses pensées. Soudain, Lee se leva.

-Shino ? Tu viens avec moi ? Je vais faire un tour d'inspection. J'ai pas envie de me promener tout seul.  
-… Ok.

Shino se leva à son tour et partit avec Lee. Restèrent Neji, Naruto, et Sasuke. Neji aurait bien aimé être tout seul avec Sasuke mais Naruto ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher l'Uchiwa. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état et était très inquiet. Seulement, Neji savait que s'il restait il n'allait pas pouvoir parler librement avec Sasuke. Ca avait toujours été plus facile pour l'Uchiwa de se confier à Neji. Il comprenait vite et savait comment réagir face à certaines situations. Naruto, lui, était long à la détente, ne comprenait pas les demi-mots, et rendait les gens encore plus désemparés en s'ajoutant à eux en les regardant sans savoir quoi faire. Mais même si Naruto le savait inconsciemment, il ne voulait pas laisser Sasuke. Il tenait trop à lui pour le laissait dans cet état même si c'était avec Neji.

-Naruto !

Naruto releva son visage. Il était sur le lit de Sasuke assis à côté de lui. C'était Neji qui lui parlait. Lui, était deux lits plus loin.

-Tu devrais aller lui chercher quelque chose à boire. J'ai vu des distributeurs en bas.

Naruto ne répondit pas. Que faire ? C'était certain, Neji voulait être tranquille avec Sasuke. D'un autre côté.. peut-être arriverait-il à le faire parler. Oui, mais Naruto allait laisser Sasuke avec.. son petit ami pensa t'il. Et oui, Neji aussi était le petit ami de Sasuke. De plus, il savait comment réconforter, il savait faire parler Sasuke. Naruto dut se résoudre à sortir. Il se rendait compte que, petit à petit, Sasuke s'éloignait de lui. Mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il se stoppa dans l'embrasure de la porte et se retourna. Neji se levait et se dirigeait vers Sasuke.

Naruto baissa les yeux et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre.

Neji s'assit à la place où Naruto se trouvait juste avant.

-Je veux pas en parler Neji.  
-Je ne demande rien…

Silence. Sasuke ne disait rien. Puis il se laissa tomber en arrière. Neji descendit ses yeux vers son visage. L'Uchiwa était en travers de son lit sur le dos et les yeux fixés au plafond.

-Neji ?  
-..mmh ?  
-Arrêtes..  
-Quoi donc ?  
-D'attendre que je me décide..  
-… Sasuke..

Neji soupira. C'était mal parti mais il essaya malgré tout.

-Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Je m'inquiète, Naruto s'inquiète.. On t'a jamais vu comme ça. C'est pas commun.  
-Demande dans ce cas.

De nouveau un silence s'installe. Neji réfléchit. « Demande » ? Il parlerait ? Ce n'était pas son genre de répondre si facilement. Oh, et puis, s'il ne répondait pas, il aurait quand même essayé. Une occasion comme celle-là ne se représenterait sûrement pas.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Sasuke sourit doucement de façon amusée. Puis il regarda Neji. Il se tenait juste à côté de lui, tête penchée dans sa direction. Sasuke perdit soudain son sourire.

-Le père de Naruto.. Il m'a présenté ses condoléances pour ma sœur.  
-Ta sœur ? Mais t'as pas de sœur !  
-J'en ai plus.  
-… ? Sasuke.. ?

Neji haussa un sourcil. Sasuke avait eut une sœur ? Il n'était pas au courant et pourtant il le connaissait depuis déjà un certain temps. Jamais il n'avait entendu parler d'une quelconque sœur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu as eu une sœur ?  
-Elle est morte j'avais quatre ans… En même temps que tout ton clan…

Neji resta silencieux. Sasuke continua.

-Juste après en fait.. Ca a été la dernière..  
-… alors c'était ça.  
-Tu vois, c'est pas grand chose ! Ca m'a juste refroidi un peu.

Sasuke se rassit sur son lit en forçant un sourire. Neji le regardait d'un air grave. Sasuke était face à lui à sourire alors qu'il n'allait pas bien.

-Imbécile.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux et, soudain, Neji l'entoura de ses bras en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

-Ne souris pas quand tu vas si mal.

Sasuke répondit à son étreinte et le resserra contre lui.

-Ok mais.. dans ce cas.. reste avec moi.  
-Je comptais pas partir de toute façon.

Sasuke se tut et se blottit un peu plus contre Neji. Il s'enivra de son odeur et de la douceur de sa peau.

-Sasuke.. Je sais que c'est pas le bon moment pour ça mais… on va avoir un problème.. enfin.. moi.  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
-Naruto. Il a voulut m'embrasser tout à l'heure.

Sasuke tiqua. Naruto avait voulu embrasser Neji ? Il recommençait ? Il pensait pouvoir de nouveau avoir les deux ?

-Tu as fait quoi ?  
-Je l'ai écarté, j'ai attrapé ses épaules et je l'ai tenu à l'écart.

Sasuke se recula et regarda Neji dans les yeux.

-Pourquoi t'a fait ça ? Tu veux pas reprendre ? Je peux pas te l'interdire, moi je vous ai bien tous les deux !

Neji sourit. Il embrassa doucement Sasuke et s'écarta un peu.

-Mais moi je t'aime toi. Naruto ce n'est pas pareil. Je m'en suis rendu compte quand vous vous embrassiez. C'est pas du tout pareil qu'avec lui.  
-Mais…

Neji ré-embrassa Sasuke. Puis il le reprit dans ses bras. Sasuke resta interdit. Neji l'aimait et n'aimait que lui. Il se sentit soudain coupable pour lui. Il avait deux amours alors que Neji pouvait lui aussi mais ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait que Sasuke.

Puis la porte s'ouvrit, sortant Sasuke de ses pensées et laissant entrer un Naruto accompagné de Lee et Shino. Ils avaient fini de faire le tour de l'étage. Ils étaient passés en même temps voir le responsable du premier. Un ami.

Sasuke se redressa. Neji avait rompu leur étreinte en soupirant. Naruto s'avança vers eux avec un visage interrogatif. Neji le rassura.

-Ca va Naruto. T'inquiète pas pour Sasuke, ce sont juste des mauvais souvenirs.

Sasuke renchérit.

-J'ai juste un coup de cafard comme un autre, je vous avais dit que c'était rien.

#Sasuke…# Naruto eut soudain mal au cœur. Neji avait su si facilement. A vrai dire.. Il aurait bien aimé que Neji échoue. Il aurait au moins eut la satisfaction de ne pas être celui qui n'y arrive jamais.  
Naruto se força malgré tout à paraître rassuré.

-Tant mieux. AAh ! Enfin non, c'est pas bien ! Enfin c'est toujours mieux qu'autre chose de pire ! Enfin..  
-On a compris Naruto.

Derrière eux, Shino et Lee les regardaient. Le spectacle était assez peu commun. Shino soupira doucement.

-C'est pas fini d'être éclairée cette histoire..  
-Qu'est-ce que tu dis Shino ?

Shino s'assit à côté de Lee et chuchota pour ne pas se faire entendre des trois autres même si cela ne risquait rien puisque Naruto était en pleine discussion.

-Tu les vois, tous les trois ?  
-Ben quoi ? Ils sont bien, là ?  
-Tu crois ça, toi ? Regarde. En fait ce qui se passe, c'est que Sasuke aime Neji, Neji aime Sasuke qui pense aussi aimer Naruto. Et Naruto.. Il est perdu entre les deux. Il aime Sasuke et Neji.  
-J'ai pas compris ton raisonnement.  
-… Tu verras bien au fur et à mesure.  
-Mais tu peux rajouter une chose.

Shino haussa ses sourcils. Se pourrait-il que quelque chose lui ait échappé ? Non, c'était inconcevable.  
Lee lui fit un clin d'œil en continuant.

-Tu as un faible pour Naruto et tu l'as même embrassé !

Shino rougit directement à la remarque et se retourna pour ne pas le montrer.

-IMBECILE ! n'importe quoi.. idiot.

Naruto se retourna en sursautant. Shino lui avait fait peur à crier comme ça. Neji et Sasuke le regardaient. Ils se demandaient ce qui se passait. Leurs yeux étaient grands ouverts et passaient de Lee qui riait discrètement à Shino qui ronchonnait tout seul. Naruto les questionna.

-Bah qu'est-ce que vous avez tous les deux ?  
-En fait, pour tout t'avouer Naruto ! Shino est

Shino coupa rapidement Lee.

-Rien du tout ! Il délire ! Faites pas attention à lui.

Shino venait de plaquer une main sur la bouche de Lee pour l'empêcher de parler et semblait un peu affolé ce qui n'était pas habituel chez lui. Lee s'amusait comme un fou mais, lorsqu'il vit le regard que lui lançait Shino, il se stoppa et arrêta de rire. Shino retira sa main. Lee soupira.

-T'es pas marrant.. On peut jamais rire avec toi !  
-Non.. On peut. Mais pas à mes dépends.

Lee boudait. Il tournait le dos à Shino les bras croisés devant lui, la tête levée et les yeux fermés. Comme les petites filles pas contentes. Soudain, Naruto éclata de rire. Sasuke et Neji le regardèrent alors. Le blond se tenait le ventre de la main en essayant de se maîtriser mais n'y arrivait pas vraiment. Lee lui sourit et donna un coup d'œil du côté de Shino. Ce dernier était déconcerté. Naruto avait le rire facile. Et communicatif à voir le sourire discret de Lee et Sasuke. L'Uchiwa baissa la tête et mis une main sur son front.

-Naruto.. Arrête. On va éclater de rire sans savoir pourquoi.  
-Mais c'est trop désopilant ! T'as vu comment Lee y arrive trop bien ! Le coup de tête avec les bras devant lui ! C'est..

Naruto ne put finir sa phrase. Il éclata complètement de rire en emportant avec lui Lee. Shino et Neji se regardaient et Sasuke commençait à pouffer lui aussi de rire.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Gaara et Kankuro entraient dans la pièce et se demandèrent s'ils ne devaient pas repartir pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie. Tous les occupants de la pièce riaient et se balançaient des oreillers à la figure.  
Kankuro avança et se mis en plein milieu en manquant de se recevoir deux ou trois coussins.

-Mais qu'est ce que vous foutez ? AÏE ! 'TAIN ! ARRETEZ !

Grand silence. Kankuro s'était pris un oreiller en pleine figure et eut l'air de bien avoir cassé l'ambiance. Lee toussa bruyamment et se rassit.

-C'est vrai.. j'ai échoué en tant que responsable, je fais le fou alors

Nouvel éclat de rire de Naruto. Le ton solennel de Lee n'allait pas du tout avec ce qu'il disait et ce qu'il venait de faire. De plus il ne semblait pas du tout penser ce qu'il disait.

Sasuke s'effondra sur son lit en jetant son oreiller à Naruto.

-Allé Arrête… Tu vas t'étouffer sinon…  
-héhé.. Ok.. Je me reprends..

Naruto prit une mine sérieuse, inspira à fond, et voulut expirer de la même manière mais échoua en pouffant encore une fois de rire. Il recommença et réussit, calmant tout le monde par la même occasion.

-Il est quelle heure ?  
-Ben justement, on venait vous chercher pour aller manger. Il est bientôt 19h et on a la dalle.. Vous venez ?  
-Ouais ! Moi je viens ! Sasuke, Neji !  
-On arrive !

Lee se leva.

-Moi, je mange avec les troisièmes années ce soir, m'en veuillez pas ! Shino tu fais quoi ?  
-Je t'accompagne.

Ils sortirent tous et eurent la surprise de voir que les portes du bâtiments étaient fermées. Lee se fraya un chemin dans le groupe d'élèves qui s'était formé en bas des escaliers et s'approcha d'un quatrième année.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu.

**Dans le prochain chapitre : **  
" -Tu.. vas rompre avec lui ?"

Lee : Il se passe quoi ?  
Naruto : On s'en fout, j'ai retrouvé pôpa !  
Densetsu : J'ai la classe !  
Sasuke et Neji : ... ùù...


	10. Chapter 10

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Titre : Un ou deux  
Couple : Commence avec Neji x Naruto x Sasuke  
Genre : OOC, UA, Yaoi, Hétéro dans le très lointain, Sentiment, Lemon, …

**Disclamair : **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, **sauf Densetsu ! **

#pensées persos#

**Un ou Deux. ****10**

-C'est quoi ce bordel ?  
-Comme tous les ans.. L'examen de rentrée.  
-Ah mais ouais ! Merde ! C'estvrai.. !

Lee se retourna vers les premières années qui se demandaient ce qui se passaient et pourquoi on ne les laissait pas sortirent pour aller manger. Lee se tourna vers son aîné.

-Euh.. Je te laisse ceux-là, moi je vais prévenir ceux qui sont encore à l'étage…  
-Sympa.. Bon.. O.k, mais demande aux autres responsables de prévenir leur étage ! Enfin de faire comme toi quoi..

Lee acquiesça et retourna près des escaliers. Les autres l'attendaient.

-On peut pas sortir à cause des préparations des exam. C'est toujours comme ça à la rentrée. Faut faire avec ce qu'on a dans nos chambres.

Tout le monde se retourna alors vers Chouji. Ils savaient très bien que ses sacs étaient de vrais garde manger. Il se sentit soudainement oppressé et dut se résoudre à se faire à l'idée.

-Ok.. C'est bon.. Mais pas tout l 'étage non plus.. Juste la chambre et Gaara et son frère en plus.. J'ai envie d'en garder jusqu'à ce qu'on m'envoie d'autres provisions…

Grand sourire de Naruto. Heureusement, pensa t'il, il ne mourrait pas de faim ce soir. Un petit groupe remonta donc les escaliers alors qu'un quatrième année, coincé devant la porte du bâtiment, essayait de calmer un autre groupe beaucoup plus important et en colère. Lee, en montant, se sentit très brièvement coupable. Mais il ne fit rien, trop heureux de n'avoir que son étage à mettre au courant.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, dix personnes se trouvaient dans la chambre du petit groupe d'ami. Ils étaient installés par terre en plein milieu de la pièce avec plusieurs aliments en tout genre tapissant le sol. Les sacs de Chouji s'étaient trouvés être une véritable mine d'or. Ils mangeaient tous, plus ou moins mais tous. Neji était assis à côté de Sasuke et avait remarqué qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup mangé. L'Uchiwa semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Naruto était face à eux et riait avec Kiba. Ils se moquaient tous les deux de Shikamaru. Gaara et Kankuro étaient un peu à l'écart mais Shino parlait avec eux et les mettait à l'aise accompagné de Chouji. Lee regardait tranquillement tout le petit monde, écoutait les conversations et sortait de temps en temps pour voir si le calme était bien là à l'étage.  
Il était 19h30 et la soirée ne faisait que commencer.

Parmi les discussions animées, quelqu'un soupira mais pas assez fort pour stopper tout le monde. Sasuke ne voulait pas se faire remarquer. Cependant, Neji avait constaté l'air pensif de son petit ami. Il se pencha légèrement vers lui et l'interpella à voix basse.

-Loin de moi l'idée de vouloir ressembler à Itachi mais.. si tu mangeais un peu ?  
-..hm.

Neji jeta un regard en coin à Sasuke. Il attrapa une chips de Chouji dans un paquet et la tendit à Sasuke.

-Bon, je sais que c'est pas très diététique.. mais c'est bon !

Sasuke sourit, amusé par le comportement de Neji. Il voulait le sortir de ses idées noires et l'en remerciait intérieurement. Il prit dans sa main celle de Neji qui tenait le met salé et le porta à sa bouche devant les yeux écarquillés de Neji qui le laissait faire. Une fois la chips avalée, Sasuke, qui tenait toujours la main de Neji, prit le pouce et l'index de celle-ci avant de les lécher l'un après l'autre pour récolter le sel laissé dessus. Il voulait s'amuser.

Gaara, Shino, Lee et Naruto les avaient remarqué. Kiba et Shikamaru furent obligés de suivre le regard de Naruto et, Kankuro et Chouji, devant le silence qui s'était installé, en firent de même. Sasuke était en train de lécher avidement l'index de Neji qui rougissait de plus en plus devant tant d'ardeur. Il déglutit et, lorsque Sasuke lui lâcha la main en souriant d'une manière irrésistiblement mutine, il rougit encore plus. Il attendit quelques minutes pour ensuite sortir en vitesse afin d'aller se calmer. Sasuke riait doucement. Neji était totalement gêné mais lui n'éprouvait pas le moindre embarras. Tout le monde le regardait, effaré. Il agrandit les yeux, montrant un regard interrogatif à tous les garçons qui le fixaient. Bien qu'il sache pourquoi il était ainsi dévisagé.

Il s'arrêta sur le visage de Naruto, et lui sourit. Le blond ne savait pas comment réagir. Etre gêné pour lui, être jaloux, être excité.. ? Cette dernière chose n'était plus à demander, il l'était et tout le monde autour de lui n'avait miraculeusement pas remarqué, trop occupé à analyser l'attitude de Sasuke. L'Uchiwa avait plongé ses yeux dans ceux de Naruto. Puis il les descendit un peu, voulant prévenir Naruto de son état et ainsi lui éviter d'être encore plus gêné.  
Devant l'insistance de son regard, le blond le suivit et sursauta, puis il regarda Sasuke à nouveau. L'Uchiwa semblait étrange ce soir, il n'agissait plus de la même façon.  
Il prenait énormément sur lui se dit Naruto. A moins que Neji et ses lubies l'ait un peu décoincé. Sasuke le regarda malignement et passa sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure en haussant un sourcil. Il s'amusait réellement et se fichait des regards posés sur lui. Naruto gigotait dans tous les sens en cherchant à se calmer mais le regard de Sasuke sur lui n'arrangeait rien à l'affaire.  
Des discussions avaient repris autour de lui. Les autres cherchaient à ignorer Sasuke pour ne pas trop penser à quoi que se soit. Pourtant ils n'arrivaient pas à résister et le regardaient de temps en temps pour se persuader qu'ils ne rêvaient pas. Mais non, l'Uchiwa était réellement là à agir comme si personne n'était autour de lui. A lancer des regards libidineux à Naruto. Celui-ci ne tint bientôt plus et se leva, allant sûrement au même endroit que Neji.

Sasuke se leva et ne fit pas attention à tous ceux qui le regardaient du coin de l'œil en surveillant ce qu'il allait faire. Il partit au fond de la pièce et se laissa tomber sur son lit en arrière.

Quelques instants plus tard, Neji faisait son entrée dans la pièce sans rien dire mais on pouvait voir qu'il était furieux. Sasuke était toujours sur son lit le regard rivé au plafond. Mais son visage était grave. Il s'était sûrement allongé pour que personne ne le voie comme ça. Tout le monde était assis par terre et était donc trop près du sol pour remarquer le brun. Neji réfléchit soudain. Sasuke avait sûrement dû agir comme il venait de le faire pour être tranquille, les désorienter lui et Naruto puis en même temps les autres qui allaient évidemment ne pas lui adresser la parole pour le reste de la soirée, trop choqués par ses actions.  
Neji soupira. Puis il faillit tomber. Naruto avait ouvert la porte derrière lui et il se l'était pris dans le dos.

-Ah ! Neji ! Désolé ! Faut pas rester là ! Avance !

Neji ne dit rien et avança. Un peu loin d'ailleurs car il dépassa son lit et le groupe assis. Naruto le suivit du regard et le vit s'assoir sur le lit de Sasuke. Enfin, il remarqua le visage de celui-ci. Mais c'était trop tard. Neji était déjà là-bas près à lui parler.

-Naruto ! Assieds-toi, tu me donnes le vertige à rester debout !  
-Hein ? Euh.. Oui Kiba, .. je.. je m'assieds.

Naruto s'exécuta, laissant de nouveau Sasuke entre les mains de Neji. Cela lui coûtait de plus en plus à chaque fois mais il n'arrivait pas à reprocher quoi que ce soit à ces deux-là. S'ils étaient bien ensemble autant les laisser. Il regrettait un peu le fait qu'ils ne s'en soient pas rendu compte avant quand ils étaient encore tous les trois. Puis Kiba commença à lui parler et, bientôt, il oublia les deux jeunes hommes qui s'étaient volontairement mis à l'écart de la ronde assise par terre à discuter et à grignoter en même temps.

Sasuke avait toujours les yeux rivés au plafond. Il ne faisait pas attention à Neji puis se mit à sourire.

-T'as vu j'ai mangé ! J'ai rien laissé de ta chips ! Même pas sur toi !  
-Idiot. Nous éloigner Naruto et moi alors que tu ne vas pas bien.. Ce n'est pas toi qui me demandais de rester avec toi ? Qui disait qu'il arrêterait de sourire quand il n'allait pas bien ?

Sasuke se tut. Oui il l'avait bien dit. Neji n'ajouta rien pendant quelques instants. Il aurait aimé regarder par les fenêtres mais celles-ci avait été fermées et bloquées pour que les élèves ne voient pas ce que leur préparaient leurs chers, tendres, et si attentionnés professeurs.

-Sasuke ? Je peux te poser une question ?  
-… Vas-y.. Essaie toujours.

Neji se retourna et jeta un coup d'œil aux autres occupants de la pièce. Ils étaient tous plongés dans une discussion avec les uns ou les autres. Personne ne semblait écouter et personne n'écoutait. Il se pencha un peu sur Sasuke et lui posa la question à l'oreille.

-Elle.. s'appelait comment ta sœur ?  
-… Tout mais pas ça..  
-Sasuke ?

Neji se redressa, surpris. Sasuke avait posé son bras sur ses yeux.

-S'il te plait. Tout mais pas ça.  
-… Ok.  
-Merci.

Neji se tut à nouveau. Quelques minutes passèrent. Seules les discussions de leurs amis créaient des sons. Neji et Sasuke étaient totalement muet. Soudain, Neji entendit Sasuke soupirer bruyamment et dirigea son regard vers son visage. L'Uchiwa prit la parole.

-Merde.. Je peux jamais ne pas répondre à tes questions..  
-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Sasuke soupira à nouveau, enleva son bras de dessus ses yeux, et plongea ceux-ci dans ceux de son petit ami.

-Shizuka.. Elle s'appelait Shizuka.

Neji sourit, comme amusé. Shizuka voulait dire calme. Il pensa au tempérament d'Itachi.

-Elle devait être tout le contraire de ton grand frère !  
-Pas dans ses derniers moments en tout cas..  
-Sasu… ?

Le visage de Sasuke s'était soudain assombri et ses traits durcis. Il reposa son bras sur ses yeux. Neji le fixait cependant toujours. #j'aurais pas pu me taire…# Ce fut à son tour de soupirer.

-Sasuke..  
-Quoi.

La voix de Sasuke était dure elle aussi. Son état d'esprit avait changé rien qu'en parlant d'une sœur.

-…non rien..  
-Neji. J'aime pas parler de ma famille.. Je suis désolé si.. je parais froid.  
-Non.. C'est rien.. Je comprends.. moi non plus j'aimais pas parler de ma famille avant..  
-En fait..

Sasuke s'assit sur son lit. Neji se tourna un peu pour ne pas être de dos à lui et le regarda. Sasuke semblait un peu pâle et fatigué. Il inspira profondément et pris son temps pour reprendre. Il jeta un coup d'œil au milieu de la pièce et fut rassuré en constatant que personne ne les écoutait.

-Je suis ici pour ne pas finir comme elle…  
-Co.. Quoi ?

Neji ne comprenait pas. Il se tourna un peu plus sur le lit, pensant qu'il allait peut-être mieux comprendre en se trouvant face à Sasuke.

-Le sharingan…les pupilles du clan Uchiwa….. Elles permettent de voir les mouvements des gens à l'avance, de mieux analyser.. Tu vois à peu près ?  
-Oui, mais je ne vois pas le rapport.  
-Quand on ne le maîtrise pas.. Les mouvements sont faussés, ce qu'on voit n'est pas la réalité et.. chez certains.. On peut finir paranoïaque, imaginer que tout le monde veut nous tuer et.. Shizuka ne maîtrisait pas le sharingan.  
-Tu m'as dit que c'était la dernière du clan… à être décédée.. Elle…

Sasuke baissa les yeux et prononça quelques mots d'une voix étranglée.

-Elle s'est imaginée que tout mon clan voulait la tuer et.. Elle a pris les devants..

Sasuke prit sa tête entre ses mains et ferma les yeux pour aussitôt les rouvrir. Avoir parlé de ces souvenirs-ci les avaient fait remonter avec leurs images à la surface et Sasuke voyait défiler devant lui tout ce qu'il avait vu cette nuit-là.

-Sasuke ? Ca va ? Je suis désolé.. J'aurais pas dû te demander.. Je..  
-C'est mon frère qui me l'a expliqué.. J'étais trop petit, je n'avais que quatre ans et je n'avais rien compris de ce qui se passait. C'est moi qui suis allé le prévenir..

Les mots ayant commencés à sortir, Sasuke ne s'arrêtait plus. Il voulait que quelqu'un sache avec lui. Il voulait que quelqu'un puisse en parler avec lui. Il devait le raconter. Il ne pouvait plus supporter ce secret dont il ne discutait jamais avec son grand frère. Neji était là, lui avait demandé, et il savait l'écouter.

Mais petit à petit, la voix de Sasuke augmentait en volume. Les autres s'étaient arrêtés de discuter et le regardaient maintenant. Neji implora Lee du regard. Ils devaient sortir. L'aîné comprit tout de suite et fit signe aux autres d'évacuer. Il savait les histoires de familles privées et comprenait bien l'état dans lequel pouvait se trouver Sasuke. Ce dernier ne pouvait plus s'arrêter comme ça. Tout le monde se rendit donc dans la chambre voisine. Tout le monde sauf Naruto qui restait là, debout, en plein milieu de la pièce. Sasuke s'était interrompu en voyant les autres bouger mais attendait pour enfin pouvoir continuer et finir. Il attendait d'être seul avec Neji. Lee restait prostré dans l'embrasure de la porte en regardant Naruto. Le blond était immobile, fixant Sasuke et Neji. Ce dernier lui adressa un regard suppliant et désolé. Sasuke ne parlerait pas en sa présence. Naruto comprit et sourit, blessé. Puis il partit rejoindre les autres. Lee referma derrière lui.

Sasuke entendit la porte se fermer. Il sentit ensuite la main de Neji se poser dans son dos. Il redressa sa tête et regarda Neji, le visage grave.

-Tu vois, je ne souris pas cette fois.  
-Oui. Je vois Sasuke. Je vois.

Neji se pencha un peu et posa son front sur celui de Sasuke qui reprit la parole.

-Tu sais Neji. Je ne sais même pas qui l'a arrêté.. Shizuka, je veux dire.. Je ne sais pas comment ça s'est fini.. Elle était devant moi.. comme ça, là. Elle tenait un katana à la main. Elle… Elle avait.. du sang partout.. ses joues étaient complètement rouges. Je.. Je comprenais pas ! Je croyais qu'elle était blessée, .. que..

Neji avait remonté sa main sur la nuque de Sasuke et le maintenait près de lui. Il l'écoutait, le regardant dans les yeux même si Sasuke lui, ne le faisait pas. Il ne devait sûrement plus voir grand chose. Il étranglait des sanglots et ses yeux étaient complètement voilés par les larmes.

-J'ai réussi à sortir de la pièce et là.. j'ai vu.. j'ai vu tous ces corps. To.. J'ai.. j'ai reconnu mon père et ma mère juste à côté.. et j'ai entendu Shizuka derrière moi ! Elle, Elle criait ! J'ai eu peur, je me suis mis à courir, ... Mais je ne savais pas où j'allais.. J'ai couru et… je priais pour ne pas finir comme tous ceux que je voyais allonger là.. sur le sol.. baignant dans leur sang. Je ne comprenais plus rien.. je me disais.. Réveille-toi ! C'est un cauchemar ! Réveille-toi !

Neji se taisait, écoutait toujours. Les mains de Sasuke s'étaient levées et tremblaient en dessous de son visage. Ouvertes, les doigts à moitié pliés, elles étaient crispées sur elle-même. Les larmes de Sasuke tombaient dans ses paumes mais il n'y faisait pas attention. Il était dans ses souvenirs et revivait les moments qu'il racontait à Neji.

-Et puis.. Je suis rentré dans une pièce. J'ai vu nii-san.. Je l'ai vu mais j'ai pas réalisé.. j'ai cru que lui aussi il était mort ! Mais.. je l'ai vu bouger, s'approcher de moi ! Il était.. ! Il était encore en vie ! Il s'inquiétait… ne savait pas ce qui se passait dehors ! .. Il m'a demandé. Mais.. j'étais tellement choqué que.. j'ai rien réussi à dire à part le prénom de ma sœur.. de notre sœur ! Il voyait bien que j'avais peur ! Il savait que… Il savait qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas bien le sharingan et.. il a deviné ! Il.. Il m'a dit de rester là où j'étais.. de me cacher même ! .. Je l'ai entendu, tu sais ! Je l'ai entendu me le dire ! Mais j'arrivais plus à bouger ! Je me souviens, je tremblais de partout ! Je l'ai vu se redresser, je me demandais ce qu'il faisait et.. Je lui ai dit.. Je lui ai dis ce que j'avais vu que tout le monde était mort dehors, sauf Shizuka ! Mais, il l'avait sûrement deviné parce qu'il n'a rien dit, il m'a pris dans ces bras et il m'a caché dans un placard.. Il m'a dit de ne surtout pas bouger et de me taire.. Que tout allait s'arranger. Je suis resté dans le noir, .. j'ai attendu ! C'est vrai, j'ai attendu Neji ! Mais..

Neji hocha la tête en maintenant toujours Sasuke contre son front. Il avait l'impression que comme ça, Sasuke se sentait plus écouter, plus en confiance. Mais de toute façon l'Uchiwa était lancé. Il ne s'arrêterait pas. Il devait parler, relâcher tout ce qui le torturait, le partager pour oublier ou tout du moins ne plus être hanté. Il voulait savoir que quelqu'un saurait et qu'il n'aurait plus à se voiler la face à sourire en parlant de sa petite enfance. Qu'on le comprendrait.

-A un moment.. j'ai cru qu'il avait été tué lui aussi. Je voulais pas sortir mais.. je voulais pas non plus mourir ! J'ai fait attention ! J'ai regardé avant de sortir, j'ai écouté les bruits mais il n'y avait plus rien. C'était le silence total ! Je suis sortit, j'ai cherché.. J'entendais plus rien.. Je me souviens comme j'avais mal au cœur… Et, .. J'ai.. entendu.. J'ai entendu deux personnes parler.. J'ai reconnu la voix d'Itachi, .. Il était en train de parler avec quelqu'un.. Je voulais le voir, je.. je voulais savoir où était Shizuka ! Comment il avait fait pour la calmer ! J'ai ouvert et.. La porte a fait du bruit et ils se sont tous les deux retournés.. Nii-san et un autre homme.. Il était masqué, je me souviens de presque rien de lui.. de toutes façons j'ai pas eu le temps de le détailler. J'ai vu le visage de Shizuka.. Elle aussi elle était allongée par terre et.. il l'avait tué ! Mais.. je sais pas qui ! Je sais pas comment ils ont fait !... Mon frère n'avait pas la maîtrise totale du sharingan à cette époque.. il venait d'entrer dans cette école… Et puis, mon frère m'a pris dans ces bras et m'a fait sortir, je l'ai vu dire quelque chose à l'homme mais j'ai pas compris. Je.. j'avais l'image de Shizuka par terre dans ma tête ! M.. Ma grande sœur était morte ! Mon père, ma mère ! … Tout le monde ! Il n'y avait plus que moi et Itachi !

Sasuke se tut. Il avait fini. Il ne dirait plus rien. Il s'était enfin confié à quelqu'un. Il plongea son regard en pleurs dans les yeux de Neji et l'entoura de ses bras. Il ne barra plus la route à ses larmes qui avaient déjà recouvert ses joues. Neji ne dit rien. Il se contenta de resserrer Sasuke contre lui, de caresser son dos doucement, le consolant au travers de ses gestes.

-Elle était si calme ! Si douce ! Elle.. je l'adorais ! C 'était ma sœur, merde ! Pourquoi ça a dû finir comme ça ?  
-Je sais pas.. J'en sais rien Sasuke..  
-Tu parles d'un don ! C'est à cause de cette satané pupille qu'elle.. J'en ai marre..

Sasuke soupira la gorge plus que serrée. Neji appuyait sa tête contre la sienne et se montrait attentif. Sasuke plongea son visage dans le cou de Neji.

-Merci de me supporter. Je sais que c'est con de pleurer pour un truc qui c'est passé y'a quinze ans..  
-Arrête de raconter des conneries Sasuke. Tu t'es gardé tout ça pour toi tout ce temps. C'est pas étonnant que tu sois dans cet état.. En plus je n'ai rien à supporter. C'est normal que je sois là. C'est moi qui aie commencé à poser des questions.  
-Mais je..

Neji soupira, coupant Sasuke. Il leva un peu son visage et le recula pour regarder Sasuke. L'Uchiwa était comme brisé. Ses joues luisaient. Elles étaient totalement trempées, ses yeux étaient à moitié clos, rougis, et fatigués d'avoir tant versé de larmes. Neji prit doucement la parole.

-Tu sais, Sasuke.. Je.. je t'aime énormément. Tu as dû t'en rendre compte et.. je n'aurai pas supporté que tu le dises à quelqu'un d'autre.. alors ne t'excuse pas. Si tu ne vas pas bien, je suis là. Ne fais pas comme si tout était parfait dans le meilleur des mondes. Je n'ai aucune envie de te voir mal. Tu aimes aussi Naruto je sais, mais.. Il n'est pas doué pour ça et avec lui, tu fais toujours l'heureux, le fort... Tu ne t'es jamais confié à lui et je.. je ne veux pas que tu gardes tout pour toi. Je sais que ça fait mal d'agir comme ça. Alors..

Sasuke regardait Neji. Son petit ami ne semblait pas savoir où il allait mais il y allait. Sasuke comprenait très bien ce qu'il voulait dire et sourit, les larmes de nouveau aux yeux. Neji se stoppa et lui rendit maladroitement son sourire.

-'fin.. N'oublie pas que je suis là !…

Son regard aussi était plutôt maladroit. Neji se sentait un peu bête de dire ça mais avait besoin de le faire. Il voulait que Sasuke sache à quel point il tenait à lui. Ce dernier lui répondit en souriant tendrement.

-Comment veux-tu que j'oublie quelqu'un comme toi ?…

Sasuke repassa ses bras autour de son cou et se blottit tout contre lui en murmurant quelque chose à son oreille.

-Merci.. Merci d'être là quand j'en ai besoin.

Neji ne dit rien. Il se tut. Il resserra Sasuke contre lui dans ses bras. Lui prouvant que, oui, il était bien là. C'était lui et pas un autre. Neji ne se rendait pas compte à quel point il était précieux pour Sasuke qui n'avait jamais trouvé quelqu'un pour parler ainsi.

L'Uchiwa n'avait jamais eu assez confiance et le réalisait à présent. Naruto ne pourrait jamais remplacer Neji. Naruto était un ami auquel il tenait énormément. Il avait beaucoup d'estime pour lui et l'aimait beaucoup, mais il comprit que ce n'était pas de la même manière. Sasuke comprenait enfin ce que c'était d'aimer quelqu'un et de se sentir réellement bien. Il savait que c'était parce qu'il venait de se confier mais il savait aussi qu'il ne l'aurait jamais dit à Naruto et c'était pour cette raison qu'il en était sûr maintenant.

Pour lui, c'était Neji.

Lorsque celui-ci voulut reculer, desserrer ses bras autour de son corps, Sasuke se blottit de toutes ses forces contre lui. Surpris, Neji ne fit plus un geste.

-Sasuke ?  
-Encore un peu.. Deux minutes..

Neji sourit et ré-appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de Sasuke.. Il n'allait sûrement pas lui refuser ça. Il se sentait si bien contre lui à respirer son odeur, à sentir ses cheveux et sa peau contre la sienne. Ils n'étaient ensemble depuis à peine une journée et ils savaient déjà, ils en étaient certains. Ils ne se quitteraient plus.

Puis quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Sasuke rompu son étreinte et laissa Neji se lever et aller voir qui était le curieux qui voulait entrer. A son grand étonnement, ce n'était pas Naruto mais Lee. Il passa juste une tête dans l'embrasure de la porte et interrogea Neji du regard. Celui-ci sourit et ouvrit la porte en grand, de nouveau surpris que Naruto ne soit pas derrière lui.

-C'est bon. Tu peux leur dire qu'ils peuvent revenir s'ils en ont envie.  
-Sûr ?  
-Oui. Ca va aller.

Lee jeta un coup d'œil au fond de la pièce. Sasuke s'était rallongé de tout son long sur son lit et avait fermé les yeux en posant son avant-bras dessus.

-Ok, je vous laisse encore cinq minutes et on revient.  
-D'accord. Merci.

Puis Lee repartit. Neji referma la porte et se retourna vers Sasuke. L'Uchiwa était exténué. Neji se rendit auprès de lui et s'assit sur le bord du matelas en le regardant. Sasuke souleva doucement son bras et ouvrit un œil. Il se redressa et porta ses lèvres à celle de Neji avant de se rallonger sans rien dire son bras au-dessus de sa tête et ses yeux fixant Neji. Il était sérieux, ne souriait pas, et le regardait simplement.  
Neji posa sa main de l'autre côté du lit et se pencha en voulant un autre baiser. Il voulait juste sceller ses lèvres à celles de Sasuke encore un peu.  
Et puis.. encore une fois, et une fois encore. Sasuke passa bientôt son bras derrière la nuque de Neji en le maintenant près de lui. Il glissa sa langue dans la bouche de son petit ami qui n'attendait que ça. Le corps de Sasuke appelait celui de Neji qui s'appuyait de ses deux mains sur le matelas. L'une d'entre elle quitta le drap sur lequel Sasuke était allongé et se posa sur son genou pour commencer à remonter lentement sur l'extérieur de la jambe qui se pliait toute seule au fur et à mesure que des doigts la caressaient.  
Neji entendit Sasuke prononcer son nom entre deux baisers. Il sentit ses mains glisser dans son dos, cherchant à remonter sa veste pour pouvoir le toucher à même la peau.

Mais ils durent s'arrêter car la porte s'ouvrit en laissant entrer Lee suivit de Shino, Kiba et Chouji. L'aîné en premier, les voyant dans une position plutôt compromettante, s'immobilisa sur place les yeux ronds. Neji soupira.

-Six minutes auraient été mieux..

Neji se redressa. Sasuke l'imita et s'assit sur son lit en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-Un peu plus même..

La remarque ne fut pas dite assez fort pour que les arrivants l'entende mais Neji, lui, souriait de satisfaction. Bien qu'il soit frustré d'avoir dû s'arrêter comme ça, il n'était pas le seul et savait que c'était « grâce » à lui.  
Chouji referma la porte derrière lui. C'était le dernier à être entré. Neji se leva, laissant Sasuke se rallonger tranquillement.

-Naruto n'est pas revenu ?  
-Non.. Il parle d'Hinata avec Gaara et, Shikamaru, lui, de Temari avec Kankuro.

Lee commença à chanter pour se moquer des absents.

-Oh les filles, oh les filles !

Il fit sourire tout le monde. Tout le monde sauf Neji qui ne comprenait pas vraiment. Comment se faisait-il qu'un curieux pareil qui de plus s'inquiétait réellement pour Sasuke ne soit pas venu ? Il baissa les yeux vers le concerné. Sasuke avait les yeux clos, son bras posé dessus comme à son habitude. Puis Neji vit ses lèvres s'ouvrirent.

-Il a dû comprendre.  
-Comprendre quoi ?

Neji fronça les sourcils et se rassit sur le matelas de Sasuke. Il attrapa le bras de Sasuke et l'enleva du dessus de son visage.

-Comprendre quoi Sasuke ?

L'interpellé ouvrit les yeux mais ne les plongea pas dans ceux de Neji. Il fixa le plafond et répondit.

-Que je… m'éloigne de lui. Tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte, toi ? Ca n'a pas dû t'échapper pourtant !

Neji resta silencieux. Sasuke continua.

-Il sait très bien que je vais finir par rompre avec lui et il veut m'éviter, .. faire durer, .. C'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas là. Il ne veut pas me donner l'occasion.

Neji lâcha le bras de Sasuke. Sasuke qui avait fini par le regarder dans les yeux. Neji dévia son visage. Naruto allait être mis à l'écart. Il n'aurait pas à partager Sasuke. Il l'aurait pour lui. Il se sentit coupable mais aussi comme soulagé ce qui le renforça encore plus son sentiment de culpabilité.

-Tu.. vas rompre avec lui ?

Shino entendit cette phrase. Il était de dos à eux et ne se retourna pas, mais il continua à écouter Sasuke répondre.

-Tu crois que je peux rester avec lui alors que je sais que.. Je serai un hypocrite si je restai avec lui. Ca ne rimerait à rien.

Neji se tut. Il se retourna et s'assit par terre en posant ses coudes sur le rebord du matelas. Il regardait Sasuke.

-Et ne vas pas me l'interdire.  
-Non.

Le ton catégorique de Neji surprit quelque peu Sasuke. Il se tourna sur le côté et fixa les yeux de son petit ami. Neji souriait. Il semblait heureux. Sasuke ne comprit pas et le fit savoir.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Cet après-midi tu me gueulais dessus pour que je ne le laisse pas tout seul !

Neji haussa les épaules. Il continuait à sourire bêtement. Il reprit un visage un peu plus normal tout en gardant son air ravi et repoussa une mèche de cheveux de Sasuke qui s'était proclamée propriétaire de sa joue.

-J'ai changé d'avis. Tu ne seras rien qu'à moi comme ça !  
-Je suis pas non plus un bout de viande.  
-Non, mais je veux dire  
-J'ai compris, i-diot. Je fais exprès.

Sasuke sourit soudain. Il souriait à Neji. Ses yeux rouges et son sourire contrastaient énormément mais, on voyait bien qu'il était en paix. Il était vraiment bien. Puis quelque chose vint perturber cette sérénité. Les absents de la chambre revenaient. Parmi eux : Naruto. Naruto qui adressa un regard furtif en direction du lit de Sasuke. Neji l'avait vu et se redressa en perdant son sourire. Sasuke, voyant cette réaction, se retourna en direction de la porte d'entrée. Il remarqua Naruto qui avançait vers eux timidement. Il se triturait les doigts. Il vint se planter debout à côté de Neji.

Sasuke se rassit sur son lit, inspira profondément et se leva. Puis il pris la main de Naruto et l'emmena dans le couloir. Le blond jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui. Neji s'était relevé et le regardait mais quand il vit que Naruto faisait de même, il détourna les yeux. A ce moment, Naruto comprit que tout était fini entre lui et Sasuke. Tous les autres les regardaient sortir. Cela ne dura qu'un instant et pourtant Naruto avait l'impression que cela faisait une heure au moins qu'il marchait. Il entendait ses pas résonner dans sa tête comme s'il allait à sa propre exécution.

Le couloir était toujours désert. Il était sombre à cause des rideaux fermés, des fenêtres close et des volets bloqués. Seul quelques rayons orangés passaient. On devinait que le soleil commençait à ce coucher. Sasuke s'appuya contre le mur extérieur. Naruto évitait de le regarder. Il était immobile, face à lui, en plein milieu du couloir. Il ne disait rien et attendait que la sentence tombe.

-Naruto… je  
-Tu veux rompre.

Sasuke ferma les yeux. Il n'y arriverait pas. Le visage de Naruto ne permettait pas qu'on lui rajoute encore plus de peine. Il passa une main sur son visage et l'entendit parler.

-Tu sais.. je te comprends.. je suis pas  
-Naruto.. Arrête.. C'est aussi dur pour moi que pour toi.

Naruto redressa son visage. Les yeux écarquillés.

-A parce-que c'est vraiment ça…

Soupir de la part de Sasuke. Ca partait vraiment mal. Il ne savait pas comment faire. Il n'avait jamais rompu avec qui que se soit et n'avait jamais espéré le faire. Il s'approcha de Naruto et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Il le regarda puis se recula en soupirant.

-Ecoute.. Je peux pas rester avec toi alors que..  
-Alors que tu ne m'aimes pas.  
-Mais si Naruto ! Je t'aime beaucoup ! Mais pas dans le sens où tu penses l'entendre. Tu es mon meilleur ami ! Et je pensais que personne ne serait aussi proche de moi que toi. C'est pour ça que je pensais que je t'aimais comme on aime.. comme on aime la bonne personne.. mais..  
-Mais la bonne personne c'est Neji, c'est ça ?

Sasuke ne dit rien. Naruto craqua.

-C'est dingue ça ! Y'a même pas un mois vous vous disputiez pour moi et maintenant..  
-Naruto.. je.. Je suis désolé… je sais pas quoi te dire..  
-Que tu changes d'avis.. ?

Naruto eut un rire gêné. Il risqua un coup d'œil à Sasuke. Il était sur le point de pleurer mais ne voulait pas. Sasuke lui sourit, vraiment navré pour lui.

-Je suis vraiment désolé Naruto. Je ne devais pas être le bon pour toi.  
-Et pourquoi ce serait à toi de le décider ?  
-Naruto.. Complique pas la situation.. J'essaie de..

Naruto le coupa en haussant le ton.

-DE ME ME LARGUER SANS ME FAIRE DU MAL ? ET BIEN JE PEUX TE LE DIRE C'EST RATE !

Oui. Sasuke devait s'y faire. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas faire mal à Naruto dans une situation pareille. Il regarda une porte et se ré-avança encore une fois vers lui, posant, et gardant cette fois sa main sur son épaule.

-ME TOUCHE PAS !

Le blond s'écarta mais sans conviction. Sasuke avait pu laisser sa main là où elle était. Naruto porta une main à son propre visage en cachant des larmes qui commençaient à couler. Sans bouger, il continua de parler d'une voix faible et étranglée.

-Me touche pas..  
-Naruto. Excuse-moi.. bon, ok, je suis un vrai mufle qui t'a trahi.. mais.. Je veux rester ton ami..

En disant ces mots, Sasuke se rapprocha de Naruto. Il passa son deuxième bras derrière lui puis le pris dans ses bras en laissant Naruto pleurer de nouveau sur son épaule.

-T'es qu'un con Sasuke.. Tu m'avais promis que tu resterais avec moi jusqu'à ce que j'en ai marre… j'en ai pas marre de toi, moi ! Je veux  
-C'est pas possible Naruto.  
-TU DEVAIS RESTER AVEC MOI !  
-Je.. Je reste avec toi.. mais en tant qu'ami Naruto.. Je n'ai pas d'autres solutions à te proposer.

Naruto ne dit plus rien. Il ne pleurait plus. Il était dégoûté. Son ex petit ami le tenait dans ces bras. Son ex petit ami. Il venait de le définir comme ça. Alors.. c'était vraiment bien fini..  
Il prit la parole à voix basse pour s'en assurer.

-Y'a plus rien à faire alors.. C'est décidé..  
-Oui.

Réponse franche de la part de Sasuke. Un ton catégorique qui fit sursauter Naruto qui ne s'y attendait pas. Le blond ne dit plus rien. Il recula en baisant les yeux et releva la tête juste après avoir dessiné un sourire sur son visage. Un bref sourire qui fit de la peine à Sasuke. Naruto partit. Il rentra dans leur chambre. Puis pour que personne ne vienne s'apitoyer sur son sort, il alla tout de suite prendre une douche. Sasuke était resté dans le couloir et s'était ré-appuyé sur le mur sur lequel il glissa pour finir par s'assoire par terre la tête dans ses mains.  
#excuse-moi Naruto..#

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**"Lee soupira et se retourna. Il se dirigea vers son lit et farfouilla dans son bureau. Shino, derrière lui sur le lit de Chouji, se leva brusquement. Il semblait avoir compris ce que cherchait Lee.

-Hey, Lee ! Tu vas tout de même pas.. ?

Naruto : NOOOOONNN !  
Sasuke : désolé..  
Neji : Je l'ai pour moi tout seul ! Trop bien !  
Naruto : T.T... Destiné au célibat.. moi... C'EST PAS POSSIBLE !  
Nana : Oui, tu as tout à fait raison Naruto !  
Neji : O.o ! Co.. Comment ça?  
Naruto : ?


	11. Chapter 11

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Titre : Un ou deux  
Couple : Commence avec Neji x Naruto x Sasuke  
Genre : OOC, UA, Yaoi, Hétéro dans le très lointain, Sentiment, **Lemon**, …

**Disclamair **: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi **sauf Densetsu **!

#pensées persos#

**Un ou Deux.**** 11**

Quelqu'un sortit alors de la chambre où Naruto était reparti. Sasuke s'attendait à voir Neji mais ce ne fut pas lui. C'était Shino. Sasuke l'interrogea.

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux…  
-T'as bien fait Sasuke. Ca devait se passer comme ça. Tu devais le laisser.  
-Oui ! Comme ça tu vas pouvoir aller le consoler et sauter dessus, par la même occasion !

Sasuke, n'entendant pas de réponse, releva aussitôt la tête. Ses yeux s'agrandirent. Shino avait un air plutôt pensif et c'était très effrayant. #ne me dites pas que..#

-Tu vas pas.. SHINO !  
-Je plaisante ! Je vais.. attendre un peu !  
-Tu t'intéresses vraiment à lui ?

Sasuke s'installa un peu mieux. Il s'assit en tailleur sur le côté, penché en avant, fixant Shino qui semblait surpris du soudain intérêt de Sasuke.

-Tiens ! C'est marrant, j'avais pourtant l'impression que t'étais pas enchanté de me voir arriver.

Sauke lança un regard noir à Shino qui sourit. Ce dernier posa même une question.

-Tu comptes toujours me faire du mal si je l'embrasse encore ?  
-Oui, si tu le force !  
-Alors tu tiens quand même à lui.  
-Bien sûr que oui ! Qu'est ce que tu crois ! Que je m'en fous de lui ? C'est mon meilleur ami !  
-Ton meilleur ami, … hein..

Sans rien dire d'autre, Shino se leva et repartit dans sa chambre sous le regard médusé de Sasuke qui ne comprenait en fin de compte pas pourquoi il était venu le voir. #Qu'est ce qu'il est venu faire au fait.. ?#

-Sasuke ?  
-Hein ? Euh... Oui ?

Sasuke sortit de ses pensées. Shino était entré dans leur chambre sans refermer la porte. Neji avait passé sa tête par l'embrasure et regardait l'Uchiwa assis par terre. Neji jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui. Tout le monde le regardait. C'était le troisième à vouloir sortir pour aller voir Sasuke. Ca faisait un peu bizarre. Neji les regarda tous les uns après les autres et se décida à sortir, prenant sur lui les explications que tout le monde demanderait par la suite.  
Neji sortit donc, refermant derrière lui, et alla s'asseoir devant Sasuke.

-Naruto s'est enfermé sous une douche. Tu vas bien ?  
-Y'a déjà eu mieux…  
-Comment ça s'est passé ?  
-Pas bien.. C'est une rupture…

Sasuke soupira de façon fatiguée. Il s'en voulait pour ce qu'il venait de faire. Il ne pouvait cependant pas faire autrement. Faire comme s'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte aurait été insulter Naruto et le blesser encore plus une fois qu'il aurait compris.

-J'aime pas ce que je viens de faire.. pourtant.. je devais, hein ? J'étais obligé ? J'avais pas le choix ! Ca aurait été dégueulasse pour Naruto de continuer.. et pour toi aussi.  
-Et pour toi aussi Sasuke.  
-Oui et.. et pour moi…

Neji posa sa main derrière la nuque de Sasuke et lui adressa un sourire. Il était fier de ce que venait de faire Sasuke. L'Uchiwa avait fait preuve de courage et n'avait pas fuit. Il n'avait pas fait comme s'il aimait encore Naruto et l'avait fais souffrir pour son bien. Même si cela l'insupportait de faire ça, Sasuke avait rompu. Ils se levèrent tous les deux et entrèrent dans leur chambre. Tout le monde les regardait et Sasuke dut faire la traversée de la pièce pour enfin arriver à son lit. Neji l'avait lâché en milieu de pièce en allant voir comment se portait Naruto sous sa douche. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir Shino faire le pied de grue.

-Je vais m'en occuper Shino.. Tu peux nous laisser s'il te plait ?  
-Y'A RIEN A S'OCCUPER !

La voix de Naruto sortait de sous la douche. On l'entendait très bien et on pouvait remarquer qu'elle était plutôt étranglée. Neji regarda Shino et celui-ci comprit que c'était le moment de les laisser un peu seuls. Il sortit. Neji le suivit du regard et, lorsque Shino eut disparu derrière la porte, se retourna vers la douche où se trouvait Naruto.

-Naruto.. Si tu sortais de là..  
-Et pourquoi ? Je suis très bien où je suis.

Neji de répondit pas et regarda autour de lui. Naruto n'était pas décidé à sortir et il fallait trouver un moyen. Voyons voir.. Naruto sous la douche.. Soudain, une idée vint dans l'esprit de Neji. Il sourit, hésita un peu, mais il se dit qu'il devait vraiment faire sortir Naruto.  
Vraiment..  
C'était tentant en plus..

Neji se décida. Il alla ouvrir tous les robinets d'eau chaude des lavabos et attendit.

Quelques instants après retentissait un cri dans la salle de bain et Naruto sautait hors de la douche en manquant de glisser sur le sol avant de lancer un regard noir à Neji.

-Tu crois pas que t'es gonflé de faire ça ?

Neji répondit au regard de Naruto. Le blond était furieux. Il prit le peignoir que lui tendait Neji et le mit tout en ronchonnant.

-Tu me prends mon petit ami et tu viens m'emmerder sous la douche.. Tu comptes faire quoi après ?  
-Naruto.. S'il te plait..  
-NON PAS S'IL TE PLAIT ! J'ai aucune envie d'être gentil, là ! Je.. Je comprends pas ce qui c'est passé ! Comment ça se fait ?  
-Tu savais très bien que ça allait finir comme ça. Dès que tu as accepté de me laisser seul avec lui ce soir. J'ai vu tes yeux. Tu étais résigné. Tu me l'as laissé.

Naruto voulut dire quelque chose pour le contredire mais rien ne sortit de sa gorge. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il admettait que Neji avait raison mais ne voulait pas l'avouer. Pourtant, il prit la parole.

-Tu y arrives toujours mieux que moi quand quelqu'un ne va pas bien.. Surtout avec Sasuke… Je pouvais pas faire autrement. Et puis… Il te parle plus à toi.. Il.. Il est mieux avec toi.

En disant ces mots, Naruto se rendit compte à quel point Sasuke était loin de lui et à quel point Neji était mieux que lui à ses côtés. A quel point Sasuke lui faisait confiance par rapport à lui.  
Neji le vit changer d'expression. Son regard noir se transforma. Naruto comprenait mais se refusait encore à l'accepter.

-Naruto ?  
-Je.. suis désolé d'être aussi débile parfois. J'aurai pas dû vouloir recommencer.. J'aurai dû rompre directement quand j'ai vu que vous étiez ensemble.. Vous…  
-Te fais pas responsable de ce qui arrive. C'est comme ça c'est tout. On y peut rien.. D'accord ?  
-… Hm.

Neji adressa un sourire à Naruto. Celui-ci était mal à l'aise. Il semblait un peu moins triste mais restait tout de même mélancolique. Même si Sasuke resterait son ami, il allait énormément lui manquer. De plus, il le verrait tous les jours avec Neji. Il était en train de penser qu'il serait à la place à laquelle Neji avait été durant presque deux mois. Enfin plutôt quelques jours puisque avant il ne les voyait plus beaucoup.

-Faudra que je me fasse à l'idée…  
-Merci.  
-Euh. Neji.  
-Oui ?

Naruto leva les yeux vers le visage de Neji avec un air un peu interdit peigné sur ses traits.

-Tu comptes faire déborder tous les lavabos ou tu les arrêtes ?

Neji écarquilla automatiquement les yeux et hurla en se précipitant.

-MINCE ! NARUTO ! T'AURAIS PAS PU ME LE DIRE AVANT !  
-Non !

Neji ferma rapidement les robinets d'eau. Naruto regardait, amusé par la panique du brun.

-Ca va ?  
-Naruto ! Aide-moi ! Ca déborde de partout !  
-Si tu m'avais laissé tranquille sous la douch  
-Tu ne serais pas là à te marrer en me voyant me tremper de partout !

Là, Neji avait raison. Naruto décida de l'aider à tout fermer. Lui était déjà totalement mouillé par la douche, il n'avait donc pas la moindre raison pour ne pas l'aider. Une fois tout fermé, Neji s'appuya sur le rebord d'un des lavabos et se mit à rire légèrement. Il regarda Naruto sans y croire et prononça quelques mots.

-On a l'air chouette !  
-Tu as l'air chouette ! Moi je sors de la douche, ça change rien à l'affaire de mon côté !

Puis Naruto se mit légèrement à rire pour ensuite le faire avec plaisir. Ca lui changeait un peu l'esprit. Soudain, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit. Lee avait été attiré par le son de leur voix riante.

-Mais.. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?

Naruto se retourna vers lui en souriant.

-Consolation de rupture !  
-.. ? De quoi ?

Naruto sortit suivi par Neji. Tous les deux riaient encore un peu. Sasuke, assis sur son lit, les vit aller chacun de leur côté en se lançant des regards amusés. Lui non plus ne comprenait rien mais voyant Naruto dans cet état, il ne demanda pas. Lee avait refermé la porte de la salle de bain, il se disait que de toute façon l'eau sur le sol serait évacuée par la bouche prévue à cet effet sur le sol en plein milieu de la pièce.

Neji était complètement trempé et il se changea en vitesse. Sasuke le contemplait de là où il était en faisant attention à ce que personne ne le remarque. Naruto, après s'être rhabillé, était reparti avec Shikamaru dans la chambre de Gaara, et Lee était parti voir si tout se passait bien dans l'étage. Il avait laissé Shino car celui-ci discutait avec Chouji du don que ce dernier avait. Cela l'intriguait énormément. Il avait entendu dire que le clan Akimichi possédait la faculté de décupler, et inversement, la force, le volume, et autres spécificités physiques du corps.  
Sasuke regarda ce que faisait Kiba. Celui-ci s'apprêtait à prendre une douche. L'Uchiwa se leva donc l'air de rien, jeta un coup d'œil à Shino, et se dirigea tranquillement vers Neji. Arrivé près de lui, ce dernier se retourna et sursauta en voyant Sasuke si proche de lui. Il posa une main sur son cœur en reprenant son souffle.

-Me fais plus peur comme ça !  
-Neji ! Pourquoi tu te marrais avec Naruto ?

Neji haussa une sourcil, et sourit en répondant.

-Top secret !

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux. Un petit éclat de rire s'échappa de la gorge de Neji lorsqu'il vit la réaction de Sasuke. Ce qui le fit encore plus accentuer les traits décontenancés de celui-ci. En réalité, Sasuke était très curieux et parfois même plus que Naruto. Il arrivait à le cacher au prix de grands efforts mais ne résistait parfois pas à une envie soudaine de savoir.

Sasuke fit comme si cela ne le gênait pas de ne pas savoir et remarqua derrière lui que Kiba s'était rendu dans la salle de bain. Il jeta un coup d'œil de l'autre côté de la pièce. Shino était fasciné par les explications de Chouji. Puis il revint à son petit ami. Neji se trouvait maintenant de dos à lui, cherchant un T-shirt dans son armoire ou au moins quelque chose à se mettre sur le dos. Il sentit des bras passer autour de ses hanches et soupira. Sasuke ne le lâcherait pas tant qu'il ne saurait pas.

-Tu veux vraiment pas me le dire ?  
-Sasuke… Qu'est-ce que ça va t'apporter de savoir ça ?  
-… Je sais pas.. et toi ? T'en penses quoi ?  
-Rien, ça t'apportera rien.  
-Satisfaire ma curiosité, non ?  
-Si ce n'est que la curiosité.. Ca ne sert pas à grande chose.  
-Arrête d'éviter de me raconter, tu l'attises encore plus !

Sasuke resserra son étreinte. Ses mains étaient plaquées sur le torse et le ventre de Neji qui sentait celui de Sasuke contre son dos. Le visage de l'Uchiwa était enfoui dans le cou de Neji et débutait sa mise à mort.

Sasuke commença par le haut de l'épaule, débutant par de simples bisous puis, au fur et à mesure qu'il remontait vers le cou, l'oreille, ses petits bisous innocents se transformèrent en longs baisers mouillés et suçons selon l'envie. Neji pencha un peu sa tête, fermant ses yeux en soupirant discrètement de bien être.  
Arrivé à l'oreille, Sasuke recula son visage et partit de l'autre côté en faisant glisser, d'une main brièvement enlevée du torse de Neji, les cheveux de celui-ci à l'opposé.

-Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ?  
-mm.. ? On se foutait juste l'un de l'autre. Parce que par sa faute.. .. les lavabos.. T'arrête pas !  
-Je comprends rien de ce que tu racontes !

Sasuke s'était reculé et avait retourné Neji vers lui enaffichant son incompréhension à son petit ami qui, lui, réalisa que Sasuke venait de commencer à lui tirer les vers du nez. Il fit de grands yeux ronds avant de froncer ses sourcils de colère. Puis Sasuke, le voyant réagir et comprendre, le reprit dans ses bras. Neji sourit, heureux de l'effet que son visage furieux avait eut sur l'Uchiwa.  
Pendant que Sasuke continuait sa dégustation du cou de Neji, celui-ci finit par lui expliquer ce qui c'était passé. Et clairement cette fois-ci. Et tout ça alors que Shino et Chouji était juste à côté en train de parler tranquillement.

Une fois l'explication finie, Sasuke ne lâcha pas Neji. Heureusement pour lui d'ailleurs car, dans le cas contraire, Neji n'aurait pas apprécié. Il continuait, ses mains caressaient doucement les côtes de Neji qui n'avait toujours pas mis de T-shirt. Les doigts de Sasuke le chatouillaient. Neji tressaillait. Il avait clos ses paupières et ressentait la douce peau de son petit ami sur la sienne, ses lèvres dans son cou.  
Sasuke prenait son temps. Le bruit de ses lèvres accentuait le plaisir de Neji qui commençait à s'appuyer un peu plus sur Sasuke.

-Vous ne vous arrêterez jamais ma parole ?

Sasuke et Neji sursautèrent en même temps. Kiba venait de sortir de la salle de bain et avait soupiré en ayant vu la scène. Il commençait à ne plus être choqué mais plutôt blasé. Sasuke le suivit du regard en tournant sur lui-même et Neji finit de s'habiller. Shino et Chouji avaient rivé leurs yeux vers le couple lorsque Kiba les avait interrompus. Shino souriait, amusé, et Chouji se demandait comment ils arrivaient à faire ça alors que lui et Shino étaient dans la pièce. Sasuke voulut retourner près de sa fenêtre mais Neji le retint par la main.

-Tu comptes aller où là ?  
-.. ? Ahh ! Qu'est-ce que !

Sasuke fut basculé vers l'arrière, atterrissant en travers du lit de Neji. Ce dernier s'immobilisa, ravi, et laissa à Sasuke le temps de s'asseoir sur le matelas et de s'adosser à l'armoire au bout du lit avant de venir s'allonger sur le dos et la tête sur les genoux de son petit ami. Il se lova tranquillement sur son matelas, les mains reposées sur son propre torse, les yeux fermés et le sourire aux lèvres. Il entendit Sasuke l'interroger.

-Ca va ? T'es bien installé ?  
-Oui.

Sasuke soupira. Neji ne s'en faisait vraiment pas parfois. Sasuke glissa un doigt dans ses cheveux. Neji releva légèrement la tête, laissant à Sasuke le loisir d'étaler sa chevelure et de défaire le nœud qui les maintenait joints. Il garda les yeux fermés et sentait la main de son petit ami se poser sur le haut de son crâne pour ensuite glisser entre ses mèches noires et revenir faire le même chemin une fois la longueur parcourue. Les doigts s'arrêtèrent un instant, et caressèrent doucement le front de Neji. Le dos de l'index de Sasuke glissa sur sa joue et continua sous son menton. Enfin, il passa délicatement son pouce sur la lèvre inférieure de Neji suivit de son auriculaire.  
Sasuke voyait son visage détendu, serein, apaisé. Neji rouvrit doucement les yeux avant de lui sourire. Puis il les referma en voyant le visage de Sasuke s'abaisser vers lui, fermant lui aussi ses paupières avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Kiba leur lança un regard noir mais ils ne le remarquèrent pas. Chouji les fixait tandis que Shino jetait un œil désapprobateur à Kiba qui s'était rapproché du couple. Puis il repris sa discussion avec Chouji. Kiba sortit de la pièce pour retrouver Shikamaru et Naruto dans la chambre voisine. Lee revenint le sourire aux lèvres.  
Sasuke et Neji se stoppèrent un instant quand leur aîné passa devant eux, pensant qu'ils allaient encore avoir le droit à un petit discours de l'ancien, mais non. Lee leur adressa seulement un sourire franc et rejoint Shino sur le lit de Chouji en s'incrustant dans leur conversation.

Neji regarda Sasuke. Celui-ci avait les yeux rivés vers le petit groupe.

-C'est intéressant ?

Sasuke baissa son visage, le montrant en contre-plongé à Neji qui afficha un petit air rieur. Sasuke l'interrogea.

-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?  
-Tu te laisse facilement déconcentrer, tu sais !  
-Je me demandais juste quelque chose.. Je me demande de quoi ils parlent pour nous laisser tranquille comme ça…  
-Toi et ta curiosité maladive !

Sasuke fronça les sourcils alors que Neji s'appuyait sur ses coudes pour relever un peu son visage en quémandant un autre baiser. Il leva un bras, passant une main derrière la nuque de Sasuke qui se penchait de plus en plus pour que Neji se rallonge totalement, mais celui-ci se redressa. Il se rassit complètement et se tourna pour être face à Sasuke qui passait ses bras autour de son torse.

-Je pense que vous devriez vous arrêter là. Je sais que je suis chiant mais quand même.

Sasuke et Neji entendaient Lee derrière eux. Il se regardèrent en soupirant. Décidément, ils ne pourraient jamais continuer. Frustration en perspective. Sasuke se pencha et commença à chuchoter à l'oreille de Neji.

-On est pas tout seul après tout !  
-On sera jamais tout seul.. On est dans un bâtiment rempli d'élèves..  
-Y'a bien un endroit où on pourrait.. être tranquille…

Sasuke étouffa un hoquet de surprise. Neji venait de passer l'une de ses mains sous son T-shirt et le questionna.

-Ah oui ? Je peux savoir… où, Sasuke ?

Neji commençait à reprendre possession des lèvres de Sasuke et à y déposer les siennes entre ses mots.

-C'était censé être.. nn.. une question…

Neji ne répondit pas. Il se perdait dans le cou de Sasuke, redescendant par moment sur sa clavicule, ayant retenu cet endroit sur le côté gauche qui faisait frémir l'Uchiwa.  
Puis soudain, une voix toutes proche se fit entendre. Une voix assez agacée.

-Je vais finir par vous arrosez à l'eau froide ! Vous vous calmez tout seuls ou je vous traîne sous les douches ?

Lee fut surpris de voir Sasuke lui sourire. Un sourire qui se voulait bien malicieux. Peut être un peu trop pour la situation.

-Moi je veux bien me calmer, Lee, .. mais il faudrait que je sois seul avec Neji.. !

Neji regarda Sasuke avec étonnement. Il n'aurait tout de même pas osé parler et surtout dire ça à aîné de cette manière et, voyant ce dernier passer ses yeux plissés de Sasuke à lui, il se mit à rougir en tournant son visage pour ne pas avoir à affronter le regard colérique et agacé de Lee. Sasuke baissa le sien et rit doucement en voyant Neji qui rougissait un peu. Puis il le redirigea vers son aîné en haussant les épaules et affichant un air qui voulait traduire un « on y peut rien ».  
Lee soupira et se retourna. Il se dirigea vers son lit et farfouilla dans son bureau. Shino, derrière lui sur le lit de Chouji, se leva brusquement. Il semblait avoir compris ce que cherchait Lee.

-Hey, Lee ! Tu vas tout de même pas.. !  
-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a Shino ?

Lee avait dit ces mots d'une manière plutôt innocente mais, derrière son dos, il avait caché un trousseau de clé qu'il déposa discrètement sur la table de chevet du lit qui suivait le sien. Discrètement oui, mais pas assez pour que cela échappe aux yeux de Neji. Lee rejoint Shino et Chouji sur le lit de ce dernier alors que Neji se relevait calmement, feignant l'idée d'aller dans la salle de bain dont la porte se trouvait être juste à côté du lit voisin de son aîné. Pièce d'où il revint assez vite pour sortir de la chambre en adressant un regard et un coup de tête en direction du couloir à Sasuke. Inutile d'ajouter que le trousseau de clé avait mystérieusement disparu du lit de Lee.  
Shino soupira en voyant Sasuke se lever pour sortir à son tour.

-Faites pas trop de bruit.. c'est pas très bien insonorisé. Sinon bonjour les ennuis..  
-Ouais.. et c'est exceptionnel, hein ! En prenez pas l'habitude ! Et mon trousseau de clés s'appellent revient !

Sasuke, tenant encore la poigné de la porte dans sa main, se retourna et sourit à Lee.

-Ok ! Merci !  
-Mouais… Tu peux le dire..

Sasuke sortit, laissant les trois garçons silencieux quelques instants. Et soudain, Shino soupira.

-T'as pas pu t'en empêcher.. Bonjour s'ils se font prendre.. Et t'auras des problèmes en même temps.. Ca va être le bordel..  
-Mais non ! Ils vont faire gaffe ! Ils ont pas l'air si.. irresponsables, non plus ! Et puis.. j'ai un très bon ami qui me laissera pas dans la merde !  
-Qui ça ?

Chouji s'immisça dans la conversation, voulant savoir de qui parlait Lee. Celui-ci lui sourit et leva le pouce en direction de Shino. Chouji ne comprit pas tout de suite.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me montres Shino ?  
-Parce que c'est de lui que je parle ! Il est plus respecté que certains profs alors tu sais.. Si t'es sont ami, y'a pas de problèmes !  
-Hé ! Ca va là ! Je suis pas non plus un V.I.P ! Je te signale que je me suis retrouver en première année !  
-Oui mais ça.. C'est pas de ta faute..  
-….. si.. c'est ma faute…

Le silence revint tout de suite après l'intervention de Shino. Lee lui adressa un regard désolé. Son sourire avait disparu. Chouji ne comprenait pas vraiment mais ne voulut pas en savoir plus. La curiosité n'était pas réellement dans son caractère. Il savait que chacun pouvait avoir des secrets et le respectait.

A l'extérieur de la chambre, Sasuke refermait la porte et cherchait Neji. Il aperçut, au fond du couloir, une porte ouverte avec la lumière allumée. Et la pièce en question semblait n'attendre plus que lui pour être fermée. Sasuke se permit un sourire avant de marcher tranquillement en direction de la chambre du responsable d'étage qui se trouvait être inoccupée… Du moins normalement… parce que, là, … il se trouve que Neji était dedans et patientait sagement que son Sasuke daigne arriver…

Il mettait du temps…  
Un peu trop de temps…

Neji se leva du lit sur lequel il s'était assis puis se dirigea vers la porte. Il glissa sa tête dans l'embrasure pour voir ce que faisait son brun et le vit arriver sans se presser et le sourire aux lèvres. Sourire qui s'agrandit en voyant Neji s'adosser au mur du couloir juste à côté de l'entrée de la pièce. Il faisait des moulinets avec son poignet, montrant qu'il attendait que Sasuke se presse un peu pour pouvoir fermer derrière eux.  
Un rire discret se fit entendre. Sasuke se stoppa dans le couloir jusqu'à ce que Neji n'entende plus ses pas. Ce dernier dirigea son regard vers Sasuke et se redressa totalement en quittant le mur auquel il s'était appuyé. Il marcha dans la direction de l'Uchiwa qui recula un peu. Neji se stoppa en parlant tout bas.

-Ah tu veux jouer.. !

Neji s'autorisa à son tour un sourire. Un sourire carnassier, impatient, mais aussi amusé et heureux d'avoir à faire durer. Il avança encore un peu. Sasuke, lui, recula d'autant de nombre de pas que lui. Il souriait de plus en plus. Le couloir était vide et ils ne se dérangèrent pas pour se provoquer, s'envoyer des regards libidineux, envieux, et emplis de convoitise. Bref, voulant tout dire. Neji croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se permit un petit rire qui surpris Sasuke. L'Uchiwa interpella sn petit ami par une question.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?  
-Toi. Tu n'y arriveras pas.  
-Je n'arriverai pas quoi ?  
-A résister encore plus de deux minutes !  
-Tu paries ?

Neji fit mine de ne pas y prêter attention et fit demi-tour d'un air de dédain en retournant dans la chambre d'un pas qui ne se voulait pas pressé du tout. Il était à la moitié du chemin lorsqu'il entendit les pas de Sasuke reprendre et s'accélérer. L'Uchiwa n'avait finalement pas envie d'attendre autant et le dépassa même en lui lançant un clin d'œil en même temps. Il arriva avant lui dans la chambre. Lorsque Neji fit son entrer, Sasuke était en plein milieu de la pièce et regardait avec admiration ce qui s'y trouvait.

Il n'y avait jamais été et était donc impressionné ou plutôt dégoûté en réalité. Quand on voyait les chambres de cet étage et celle-ci… Il n'yvait pas vraiment photo pour la préférence !  
Il entendit derrière lui un bruit de porte fermée suivit de clé. Neji avait clos la pièce et s'était garanti le fait de ne pas être dérangé en laissant la clé tournée dans la serrure.

L'Uchiwa sentit deux bras passer autour de sa taille puis un torse contre son dos. Le visage de Neji plongea dans son cou puis une main glissa sous son T-shirt avant d'appuyer contre son ventre afin de resserrer son corps contre celui de Neji qui se trouvait derrière lui. Il se laissa faire, soupirant d'aise, fermant les yeux, s'appuyant légèrement contre son petit ami qui commençait à l'embrasser dans le cou.  
Il pencha sa tête en arrière, la posant sur l'épaule droite de Neji qui remontait ses mains sur son torse en caressant sa peau avant de redescendre bien plus bas. Il entendit la respiration de Sasuke tressaillir.

-Neji ! .. S'il te plait.. Dépêche-toi..  
-Chut.. On a tout notre temps ! ..

Neji avait glissé ses doigts sous la ceinture de Sasuke avant de les remonter l'air de rien. Sasuke sentait son pantalon devenir plutôt étroit et Neji avait remarqué son état. Ce dernier continua tranquillement de l'embrasser. Son cou, sa nuque, le haut de son dos et, très doucement, du bout des doigts, il redescendit le long de son ventre puis de son bas ventre. Il posa délicatement ses doigts sur l'habit maudit du moment. Le pantalon de Sasuke. Il en défit lentement la ceinture et le bouton en souriant. Il fit lentement descendre la fermeture éclaire puis Sasuke posa ses mains sur les siennes. Il en fit remonter une sur son torse et glissa l'autre dans son sous-vêtement. Neji se laissait guider en apprenant les endroits où Sasuke aimait être caresser. Il en connaissait déjà quelques-uns mais fut surpris d'en trouver encore d'autres.

Quelques instants plus tard, Neji avait repris le contrôle de ses mains et massait la virilité de son petit ami qui soupirait de bien-être. Sasuke se mordait la lèvre inférieure les yeux clos et le corps totalement appuyé sur celui de Neji. Ils étaient toujours debout, là, au milieu de la pièce.  
Un râle de plaisir se fit soudain entendre alors que Sasuke se libérait. Neji sourit puis, continuant d'embrasser le cou de l'Uchiwa, recula doucement pour lui faire comprendre la nécessité de se tenir debout tout seul.  
Sasuke fit volte face tout sourire et porta ses mains aux boutons de sa chemise. Chemise qui fut bientôt enlevée et laissée à même le sol comme tous les autres vêtements divers qui auraient pu les gêner pendant la nuit. Tous.

Neji, mené par les mains délicates de Sasuke, s'allongea sur le lit en laissant son petit ami le dominer et embrasser chaque parcelle de peau qu'il désirait goûter. Sasuke faisait à peine frôler sa peau à celle de Neji. Il électrisait son épiderme. Il soufflait légèrement sur une partie précise, un endroit faisant frémir un peu plus Neji, et venait embrasser, suçoter, ce même point avant de partir à la recherche d'un autre endroit. Des vagues de sensations envahissaient tout le corps de Neji. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé Sasuke aussi tendre ou si doux. Il le savait délicat mais, là, il se perdait totalement.

A quelques pièces de là, Naruto, Shikamaru et Kiba sortaient de la chambre de Gaara pour retourner dans la leur. Ils furent surpris de ne pas voir Sasuke et Neji. Naruto ne put poser la question. Shino y répondit de toute façon avant même de l'avoir entendu.

-Ils sont allés se calmer un peu.

Narto tiqua et demanda.

-De quoi tu parles ?  
-Tu allais me demander où étaient passés Sasuke et Neji, non ? Et bien je te réponds, ils sont occupés ailleurs.

Kiba s'assit sur son lit. Il ne voulait pas en savoir plus. Shikamaru, lui, se sentit obligé de taper amicalement dans le dos de Naruto pour le faire revenir sur terre. Le blond commençait tout juste à digéré sa rupture. En fait, il finissait plutôt de l'avaler qu'on lui disait que son ex petit ami et son.. ex petit ami se calmaient tranquillement l'un avec l'autre. Ce n'était pas vraiment la chose à lui dire pour lui faire passer une bonne nuit remplie de rêves merveilleux…  
Le blond regarda alors la porte de la salle de bain d'un œil perplexe. Shino le remarqua et prit la parole.

-C'est pas la qu'ils sont !  
-Mais c'est pas comme si je les cherchais ! Je…

Lee le coupa.

-Ils sont dans ma chambre. Personne n'ira les surprendre.  
-Ah… D'accord.

Naruto traversa la chambre et retrouva son lit. Il se laissa tomber dessus la tête vers l'allée. Il prit son menton dans le creux de sa main et posa ses yeux sur le lit d'en face. Le lit de Sasuke. Il sentit son cœur se serrer. Dire que le veille au matin, Sasuke lui faisait l'amour sur ce même lit avec douceur et en voulant se sentir aimé.

En ce moment, c'était à Naruto de ressentir ce sentiment. Un vide qui le rongeait de l'intérieur comme un trou noir qui aurait avalé la quasi-totalité de son cœur, ne laissant pour lui que la tristesse, le désespoir et la colère. La colère de ne pas avoir été plus combatif, d'avoir laisser son petit ami à son ex, de ne pas avoir eu la force de se faire aimer plus.

Soudain, une main sur son épaule le fit sortir de ses pensées. C'était Shino qui le regardait d'un air inquiet.

-Naruto ? Tu… ça va ?

Naruto se redressa sur son lit en s'asseyant et détourna son regard du lit vide face au sien.

-Oui.. C'est bon.  
-Tu tiens le coup, t'es sûr ?

Tout le monde était présent, tous le regardaient. Tous ces visages accompagnés soit d'un sourire se voulant rassurant, soit d'un œil soucieux. Naruto préférait l'oeil soucieux au sourire. Il n'aimait pas, il n'avait jamais aimé qu'on lui dise que tout s'arrangerait avec le temps. Car, non, tout ne s'arrangeait pas avec les heures, les semaines. Les blessures pouvaient s'atténuer mais jamais elles ne disparaissaient totalement. Du moins pas celles qui tranchent ou qui laissent un goût infect dans la bouche. Celles auquelles vous pensez toujours sans rien dire, celles qui reviennent au galop quand vous pensez qu'elles sont parties. Comme un char sur une plage de sable fin où vous auriez aimé bronzer avec votre aimé pendant des heures.  
Non, le char d'assaut est toujours là, attendant, montrant qu'il reste sur place. Que quoi que vous fassiez, même recouvert de sable, formant une dune, ce n'est que façade et cela le restera. Le coup peut toujours partir pour vous plonger dans les ténèbres.

Naruto se sentit soudain mal et voulut sortir sur-le-champ. Il se leva et laissa tout le monde le regarder partir en évitant les regards posés sur lui lui rappelant à quel point il était seul même si entouré.

Dans le couloir, ses yeux ne purent résister. Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte de la chambre du responsable. La lumière ne filtrait pas sous la porte. Elle était calfeutrée. Naruto entendit celle de sa chambre s'ouvrir et se refermer mais n'y prêta aucune attention. Il ne regarda même pas qui arrivait. Il avait Sasuke et Neji dans la tête. Comme pour relâcher la pression, un rire sortit de sa gorge. Il se retourna et aperçut Shino derrière lui. Naruto continuait de rire. Ses nerfs commençaient à lâcher.  
Mais ses éclats de stress se transformèrent bientôt en sanglots. Shino s'approcha de Naruto qui en fit de même. Le blond appuya sa tête sur le torse de son ami puis ses mains de chaque côté de son propre visage. Shino referma ses bras autour du corps tressautant de sanglots de Naruto. Il ne dit rien, pas de paroles réconfortantes. Son visage ne laissant rien paraître à part l'impuissance et le désir de le consoler. La voix de Naruto se fit serrée.

-J'aurais pas dû venir… J'aurais pas dû venir dans cette école.. J'aurai pas su comme ça…

Naruto continuait de pleurer dans le bras de Shino. Des bras le berçant, des bras finement musclés, chaleureux et doux. Il ne disait toujours rien et laissait Naruto s'exprimer. Cela faisait toujours du bien de laisser sortir. Même si lui ne le faisait jamais et restait de marbre d'une voix monocorde.

-Naruto.. je.. j'aimerai bien te dire quelque chose qui pourrait te consoler. Mais je sais que ça ne changera rien alors… si tu veux quoi que ce soit.. dis-le-moi.

Alors, entre deux sanglots, Naruto réussit à articuler trois syllabes. Un mot seul qui fit se serrer le cœur de Shino.

-Sasuke.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**"Ils marchèrent pendant quelques minutes et passèrent à côté de plusieurs terrains. Naruto regardait, ahuri, les troisièmes et quatrièmes années passer leur.. examen de rentrée… Certains élèves étaient plutôt mal en point et leur professeur sur le côté ne bronchaient pas le moins du monde."

Naruto : .. bouh..sniff.. Hé mais !  
Nana : Chut ! Ne dis rien !  
Shino : … #ne dit rien non plus#  
Sasuke et Neji : # Ils disent rien non plus ! Ils sont occupés !#


	12. Chapter 12

_Auteur : Nana_rusasu

_Titre : Un ou deux_

_Couple : euh.. ben, ça commence avec Neji x Naruto x Sasuke_

_Genre : ouîlle.. O.o, OOC, UA, Yaoi, Hétéro dans le très lointain, Sentiment, Lemon, …_

_Disclamair : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, et ils .. ils.. ils ne le seront jamais !!! TT # s'effondre en sanglots..# sauf un perso qui arrivera plus tard _

pensées persos

(remarques auteur)

_**Un ou Deux **_

_**Chapitre 12**_

Shino resserra son étreinte, appuyant sa tête dans les cheveux blonds de l'inconsolable.

-Je ne peux pas te le rendre ; c'est fini entre vous deux Naruto ; Il est avec Neji.

-Je sais… c'était pour essayer.

La voix de Naruto était étranglée dans sa gorge ; quelques larmes retardataires perlaient encore sur ses joues en silence, il avait passé lui aussi ses bras autour de corps de Shino. Son oreille reposait juste au-dessus de son cœur ; il entendait sa douce mélodie.

-Tu va aller mieux Naruto. Je ne te connais pas depuis longtemps mais je te fais confiance.

-Comment tu peux faire confiance à quelqu'un qui n'a même plus confiance en soi. Je me suis laissé retirer des mains ce que j'avais de plus cher au monde ; et sans broncher, dans me battre. Juste en pleurant comme un gamin..

-… tu l'as fait parce-que tu savais que Sasuke serait plus heureux dans les mains de Neji.

-…

Naruto défit son étreinte et repoussa gentiment Shino, les yeux rivés au sol.

-Merci. .. euh.. Je.. Je sais ce que tu ressens pour moi mais.. s'il te plait.. Laisse-moi du temps. Je… Je sais plus trop où j'en suis là..

-Bien.

Naruto releva son visage, faisait glisser ses yeux jusqu'à ceux de Shino. De beaux yeux vert émeraudes, un émeraude foncé mais tellement magnifique. Le brun le prit par la main et le ramena dans la chambre. Encore une fois, Naruto se sentit oppressé sous ces regards qui ne le quittaient pas. Tout le monde le fixait ; il en eut assez et s'arrêta en plein milieu de la pièce ; stoppant Shino qui le tenait toujours par la main.

-Les mecs, vous savez, c'est pas en me fixant comme… comme je sais pas quoi que ça passera plus vite. C'est qu'une rupture. J'irai bien demain alors.. faites ce que vous faites habituellement mais arrêtez de me regardé comme ça en parlant à voix basses ! C'est tout sauf discret et ça me gêne encore plus !

Tous sursautèrent, comme revenu à la réalité et à leur pensées ; ils arrêtèrent donc, mais n'en pensait pas moins. Shino ne s'attendait pas à ce que Naruto réagisse ainsi et lui lâcha la main mais à sa grande surprise, Naruto la reprit dans la sienne. Le visage de Shino fit volte face et aperçut un blond perdu, il ne voulait pas être tout seul. Shino sourit doucement et resserra sa main dans celle de Naruto.

Il termina son cheminement et l'accompagna jusqu'à son lit. Le blond regarda autour de lui ; Kiba parlait avec Shikamaru, sûrement de Temari. Lee lisait tranquillement et Chouji finissait le dernier paquet de chips qu'ils avaient ouvert pour le dîner. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur Shino, juste à côté de lui ; sur son lit. Il le fixait.

-Quoi ?

-Rien.

-Bah alors pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ?

-Pour.. comme ça.

-….

Shino se leva puis laissa Naruto s'installer tranquillement sur son lit. Ca lui avait fait du bien de parler un peu avec le brun ; et même s'il savait que ce n'était pas désintéressé, il l'en remerciait.

Il devait être aux alentours de 21h et Naruto somnolait, toutes les épreuves de la journée l'avaient épuisé. Il repensa à son père. Il le reverrait sûrement le lendemain matin ; ou l'après midi. Si tous les premières années l'avaient comme il l'avait entendu sortir de la bouche d'un des secondes années, il ne tarderait pas à se trouver face à lui durant un cours.

faites que ça vienne vite.

Trois heures plus tard, les lumières étaient éteintes dans la chambre ; dans toutes les chambres de l'étage. Pourtant, deux corps s'entrelaçaient encore dans l'une des pièces que le couloir refermait. Sasuke et Neji, sous les couvertures, se câlinaient tranquillement ; dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

-Neji.. ? Tu crois qu'il faut qu'on retourne dans la chambre.. ou on peut passer la nuit ici ?

-…aucune idée.. si on nous voit sortir de là demain matin.. Lee va avoir des problèmes, non ?

-…. Mm… mais je suis bien là…

Sasuke resserra ses bras autour du corps de Neji, engouffrant son visage dans les cheveux long de son amant ; collant son torse au dos de Neji qui savourait la douceur octroyée. Il se détendait dans ces bras, grâce à ces mains le parcourant ; de douces mains sillonnant son corps avec délicatesse. Il soupirait de plaisir, aimant sentir Sasuke contre lui ; ses lèvres qui embrassaient son épaule gauche et son cou.

Neji se retourna, faisant face à Sasuke.

-Moi aussi je suis bien.. Mais.. Si Lee à des problèmes.. Il ne nous laissera plus la clé.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux, puis sourit.

-Quel calculateur tu fais !

-Pas calculateur ! Prévoyant !

Neji embrassa furtivement Sasuke.

-On peut rester encore un peu, non ?

-Tu prévois de faire quelque chose ?

Sur les lèvres de Neji se dessina alors un sourire espiègle ; des étincelles dans ses yeux étaient visibles. Il passa sa main dans le dos de Sasuke et la fit descendre bien plus bas en se collant complètement contre lui.

-Peut-être.. !

-J'espérais bien !

Quelques temps après, deux ombres sortaient en silence de la chambre du responsable. Il faisait totalement noir et le silence régnait dans tout le bâtiment. Neji ferma la porte à clé et sentit la main de Sasuke saisir la sienne.

Il se laissa guider dans le couloir. Ils faillirent se tromper de porte mais Neji s'en était rendu compte et avait stoppé Sasuke juste avant que celui-ci n'ouvre la mauvaise porte.

Dans leur chambre, tout le monde dormait à point fermé. Malheureusement, Neji se cogna le pied contre celui de son lit ; étouffant tant bien que mal un cri de douleur qui aurait pu réveiller tous les occupants de la pièce. Sasuke avait remarqué le son de la plainte retenue et ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Neji lui lança un regard noir mais l'Uchiwa ne pouvait pas réellement le voir, même s'il savait ce que Neji pensait à ce moment précis. Il y eut un bruit de clé qui tombe par terre et un grand silence. Sasuke et Neji tournèrent leur visage pour savoir s'ils avaient réveillé quelqu'un mais il semblait que non. Sasuke ramassa le trousseau et alla le déposer discrètement sur la table de chevet de Lee. Puis il la reprit et la mis dans son tiroir. Neji s'était assis sur son lit et massait son pied endolori. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Sasuke s'approcher tout doucement de son lit, puis il l'entendit chuchoter.

-Ca va aller ? Tu t'es pas fait mal ?

-Non.. C'est bon.

Neji lâcha son pied. Sasuke se recula et s'apprêtait à repartir en direction de son lit quand Neji lui agrippa le poignet avant de l'amener à lui tandis qu'il se levait.

-Qu'es..

-Bon-ne-nuit !!

Neji pencha son visage vers celui de son petit ami et l'embrassa tendrement. Sasuke passa ses bras autour de ses épaules, quémandant un second baiser qu'il eut sans plus attendre. Neji déposa une dernière fois ses lèvres sur celles de Sasuke et le laissa aller se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Naruto en voyant Sasuke et Neji chacun dans leur lit. Il regarda autour de lui ; Lee était déjà près et Shino et Kiba sortaient de la salle de bain. Chouji lui, était déjà partit avec Shikamaru prendre leur petit déjeuner en donnant l'excuse de garder des places pour tout le monde.

Il se leva, comatant encore. Il sursauta en voyant Lee s'approcher du lit de Sasuke et lui crier de se réveiller. Le brun avait ouvert de grands yeux et s'était redressé d'un bon.

mauvais plan.. Sasuke est à prendre avec des gants le matin…

De même du côté de Neji ; cette fois-ci c'était Shino qui le réveillait. Il avait agrippé un coin de la couverture et avait tiré de toutes ses forces.

-Purée.. Arrêtez !!..Ils peuvent dormir encore un peu, non ?

Lee et Shino écarquillèrent les yeux et s'échangèrent un regard. Ils sourirent tous les deux et firent non de la tête en cœur alors que Neji se levait derrière Shino et Sasuke s'étirait dans son lit en ronchonnant.

-… il est quelle heure..

-Sept heure !

-..mm…

Sasuke finit par se lever, titubant un peu, pas du matin du tout. Neji lui, était déjà sous la douche et Naruto finissait tranquillement de s'habiller. Kiba était prêt et attendait que quelqu'un daigne vouloir sortir. Lee leur rappela de bien marcher dans les allées et de ne pas faire attention s'il voyait des élèves sur les pelouses et les terrains. Tant pis pour eux s'ils commençaient l'année à l'infirmerie. Neji était de retour dans la pièce, un peignoir sur le dos. Naruto aperçut Shino et Kiba sortir et Lee farfouiller dans son sac.

-Sempaï ! On doit prendre quelque chose pour le premier jour ?

-Juste de quoi écrire. Vous aurez pas de cours aujourd'hui. Vos horaires, votre groupe de spécialité et la visites des lieux si le prof est coopératif. Et je pense pas que ce sera ton cas. Donc. Repère vite les bâtiments.

-Comment ça pas mon cas ?

Lee allait répondre quand Gaara fit son entrée, cherchant quelqu'un des yeux.

-Naruto ! Il est déjà parti Shikamaru ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Temari voulait le voir.. Mais tant pis.

-Temari ? Mais..

-Ah Gaara ! Tu tombes bien ! Tu devrais rester avec Naruto ! Vous allez être dans le même groupe de spécialité alors vous perdez pas trop de vue !!

Naruto tourna son regard vers Lee puis le fit glisser vers le jeune homme qui venait d'entrer. Il allait être en cours avec Gaara ? Bah, c'était déjà ça pensa t'il. Une voix derrière lui attira son attention. C'était Neji qui questionnait Lee.

-Sempaï, Comment tu sais avec qui on sera en spécialité ? Et puis c'est quoi déjà ça ?

-La spécialité ? Bah. C'est votre don ou particularité !. Et ça se devine, ils font des cours groupés donc par exemple toi tu seras sûrement avec Sasuke ! Puisque vous avez tous les deux un don en rapport avec vos yeux ! Gaara et Naruto ont un.. démon ? Si j'ai bien compris en eux.. C'est pas dur de faire un rapprochement. On a des groupes plus grands que d'autres, Naruto et Gaara seront sûrement seuls, enfin.. ensemble juste à deux pour ce cours-ci.

Neji hocha doucement de la tête, comprenant l'explication donnée. Il fut heureux de se savoir être probablement avec son Sasuke et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Un sourire disparaissant en voyant où était rendu son petit ami. C'est à dire dans son lit, l'oreiller coincé entre son bras et sa tête.

-SASUKE !! DEBOUT !!! Lève-toi !! Sempaï ! Aide-moi !

-C'est ton problème si tu l'as trop épuisé ! A toi de voir si tu le réveilles ou le laisse dans sa m..

-Je vais t'aider Neji.

Naruto avait coupé Lee dans sa phrase, s'approchant du lit de Sasuke. Un grand sourire sadique pendu aux lèvres. Un sourire inquiétant Neji.

-Naruto ? Tu comptes faire quoi ?

-C'est simple une fois qu'on sait comment faire ! Je te montre ! Pour le réveiller, il suffit de faire ça !

Aussitôt dit, Naruto passa son doigt derrière la nuque de Sasuke, faisant à peine frôler sa peau à la sienne. Sasuke se tordit immédiatement en poussant un petit cri de stupeur. Il se leva, bien réveillé et lança un regard noir à Naruto. Le blond ne bougea pas. Neji était épaté.

-Naruto ? Comment.. ?

-Attends ! C'est pas tout. Si tu fais ça pour le réveiller, tu ne lui parle pas avant qu'il te dise quelque chose sous peine de te recevoir un bon coup dans le ventre ou d'avoir une journée hors norme. Il est absolument pas du matin !!!

Neji se permit un sourire amusé et un rire discret. Sasuke regardait toujours Naruto ; il se tourna un peu et partit dans la salle de bain puis une fois sa toilette finie, commença à s'habiller pour la journée. Il était maintenant 7h30, il leur restait un peu de temps pour aller déjeuner. Lee était déjà partit et Shino avait décidé d'accompagner Gaara, Naruto, Neji et Sasuke pour le repas ; même s'il ne mangeait pratiquement rien le matin tout comme Neji. Ils avaient croisé Hinata et Sakura devant le bâtiment et leur avaient proposé de manger avec eux ; ce qu'elles ne refusèrent pas. Une fois à table, la cousine de Neji s'assit près de Gaara alors que Sakura préférait parler avec Shino de la première journée à passer.

Peu avant huit heure, Une grande sonnerie retentie ; toutes les premières années s'étaient regroupé devant le bâtiment du self et attendaient tranquillement que quelqu'un vienne leur dire vers où se diriger. Au bout d'un moment, Naruto en eut assez d'attendre et tourna la tête dans tous les sens, cherchant Shino des yeux. Il l'aperçut assis, dos contre un mur.

-Shino ! On est censé attendre encore longtemps ?

-… Non.. Je pense pas.

Il n'eut rien à ajouter car déjà un professeur faisait son apparition dans un nuage de fumée. C'était celui que Naruto avait vu dans le wagon, deux fois déjà : Hatake Kakashi. Il se présenta aux élèves et leur expliqua que dans l'heure qui allait passer, des professeurs viendraient les chercher au fur et à mesure ; les appelant par leur prénom. Ils étaient repartis par particularité pour le premier jour et auraient les horaires de leurs autres cours en même temps. Il suffisait qu'on vienne les chercher. Puis il commença à rassembler ces élèves. Dans le petit groupe de connaissance de Naruto, avait été appelée Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji et Kankuro. Puis quelqu'un d'autre apparu à son tour, une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns et longs, puis encore d'autre. Un instant plus tard, Naruto aperçut son père dans la foule de professeur qui arrivait. Il les entendait prononcer à leur tour des noms d'élèves et espérait avoir Densetsu pour professeur mais il fut déçu en le voyant partir avec son petit groupe. Dedans : Sasuke, Neji et Hinata.

Kiba et Shino étaient partis eux aussi. Il ne restait dans ses relations que Gaara, Temari, Tenten et Sakura. Dix minutes plus tard, les jeunes filles partaient en compagnie d'un homme plutôt tranquille, cigarette plantée au coin des lèvres. Il se plaignait ; Shikamaru aurait dut être dans son groupe à ce qu'il avait compris.

Bientôt, il ne resta plus que Gaara et Naruto. Ils attendaient déjà depuis un bon moment et le blond s'impatientait.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fou ?!! On va pas attendre des heures non plus !

-….

Gaara aussi en avait assez d'attendre mais il ne laissait rien transparaître. Puis quelqu'un fit son apparition. Une femme qui marchait tranquillement dans leur direction. Elle croisa le regard furieux de Naruto et s'immobilisa. Puis elle regarda mieux et accéléra le pas. Quand elle fut à leur hauteur, elle commença à parler. Gaara l'examinait, une femme blonde aux avantages certains et à la voix assez grave.

-Vous êtes là depuis combien de temps ?

-Comment ça ? Vous êtes pas notre prof ??

-MOI ? Ah non ! Je suis la responsable de l 'infirmerie, je contrôle pour voir s'il y a des troisièmes ou quatrièmes années par-là.. Et vous ? Vous êtes des premières années ? Comment ça se fait que vous ne soyez pas encore avec votre professeur ?

-… il n'est toujours pas arrivé. On l'attend.. plus ou moins patiemment..

Gaara parlait calmement, d'un air posé. Naruto lui, bouillonnait intérieurement.

-Bon ! Suivez-moi.. Vos noms, c'est quoi ?

-Gaara. Gaara du désert.

-.. ? Le nom ici !

-Tu crois peut être que c'est mieux Uzumaki ?

-Uzumaki ? Tu es Naruto ? Le fils de Densetsu ?

Naruto se tourna vers la femme qui le regardait, les yeux ronds.

-Oui. Et vous c'est ??

-Tusnade ! Appelez-moi comme ça ! Et j'interdis le vouvoiement !! Bon suivez-moi !! Et traînez pas !!

Tsunade passa devant eux et leur fit signe de la suivre. Gaara et Naruto se calmèrent (enfin surtout Naruto) et s'exécutèrent.

Ils marchèrent pendant quelques minutes et passèrent à côté de plusieurs terrain. Naruto regardait ahuri les troisièmes et quatrièmes années passer leur.. examen de rentrée… Certains élèves étaient plutôt mal en point et leur professeur sur le côté ne bronchaient pas le moins du monde. Puis, sans le faire exprès et trop occupé à regarder ses sempaï se faire démonter par les épreuves, Naruto percuta le dos de Gaara qui bouscula à son tour Tsunade qui s'était arrêtée. Gaara lança un regard noir à Naruto qui s'excusa, gêné.

Tsunade cria alors un nom.

-IRUKA !! Viens par-là !!

Naruto suivit la direction que les yeux de Tsunade prenaient et aperçut un professeur à l'autre bout du terrain, il l'avait déjà vu la veille. L'homme traversa sans peine la pelouse remplie d'élèves en difficultés et se planta face à la femme.

-Qui a t'il pour ton bon plaisir Tusnade ?

-Je cherche Jiraya.. Il n'est pas allé prendre ces élèves ce matin. Et à l'heure qu'il est, je dois avoir l'infirmerie remplis de troisièmes années.. Tu pourrais pas..

-..euh.. Ouais.. ( pas l'air convaincu l'Iruka.. ) Mais Jiraya moi.. Je sais pas non plus où il peut être..

Naruto et Gaara écoutaient tranquillement, plus occupé à fixer les élèves se trouvant sur le terrain d'entraînement. On pouvait identifier quelques particularité peu commune. Naruto était complètement ébahi. Gaara lui, restait plutôt interdit mais il n'en ratait pourtant aucune seconde. Un spectacle comme celui-ci, il n'allait pas l'oublier. Les élèves étaient deux par deux ou seul face à un piège ou une épreuve et devait utiliser ce qu'ils avaient sûrement dû apprendre les années précédentes.

Naruto et Gaara sentirent tous les deux des regards les fixer. Naruto leva les yeux et aperçut un sourire au coin des lèvres de Iruka. Tsunade venait de partir sans que lui ou Gaara ne le remarquent. Iruka soupira et regarda ses élèves ; il en appela un qui semblait avoir fini et le nomma responsable pour quelques temps. Puis il emmena Naruto et Gaara dans un bâtiment où ils n'avaient jamais mis les pieds. ( en même temps.. ils ont vu que leur dortoir et le self.. c'est pas dur de trouver un bâtiment inexploré par eux. )

Iruka se stoppa et leur fit signe de s'asseoir sur des sièges dans un des couloirs. Naruto resta debout et Gaara obéit, allant s'asseoir sans se presser. Naruto s'adossa à un mur et Iruka entra dans ce qui devait être un bureau.

-Ca doit être le bâtiment administratif..

-Qu'est ce que tu dis Gaara ?

-Le bâtiment ! C'est rempli de petit bureau. C'est l'administration ici.

-.. Et donc..

-Je constate juste.

-En attendant.. on a toujours pas commencé les cours et ça fait au moins une heure que les autres y sont.. Le super prof qu'on va se payer, je préfère pas imaginer..

Gaara sourit doucement et voulu dire quelque chose mais Iruka ressortit du bureau, l'air embêté. Naruto se redressa et Gaara se leva ; tous les deux interrogeaient du regard le pauvre professeur.

-Bon.. Jiraya n'est pas encore arrivé à l'école.. un problème privé. Je vais vous conduire à un autre professeur qui a déjà commencé son cours.

-… (Gaara)

-….(Naruto)

-Suivez-moi.

Et encore nue fois, Naruto et Gaara suivrent. Ils sortirent du bâtiment et marchèrent deux trois minutes avant d'arriver à l'entrée 'un autre. Ils entrèrent et montèrent un étage avant qu'Iruka ne les stoppe et entre en premier dans la sale. Naruto et Gaara attendirent quelques instant et Iruka ressortit.

-Bon. Il est prévenu, il y a des places dans le fond alors dérangez pas le cours et installez-vous. Vous aurez vos horaires cette après midi.

-Bien.

-O.k.

Iruka repartit et Gaara et Naruto entrèrent en silence. Le blond ne fit pas attention au professeur et alla s'installer dans le fond, comme lui avait dit Iruka. Gaara derrière lui, s'était immobilisé mais l'avait suivi juste après, allant s'asseoir à côté de lui. C'était une sorte de petit amphi et Naruto et Gaara se retrouvèrent tout en haut. Naruto ronchonnait intérieurement, la mine renfrognée ; mais une voix qu'il connaissait le fit sortir de ses pensées.

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?

-On est…

Naruto releva la tête et aperçut celle de Sasuke juste en face de lui. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était assis à côté de lui, Neji et Hinata étaient tous les deux là aussi. Puis Naruto réalisa ; leur professeur était Densetsu. Le blond tourna vivement la tête, les yeux grands ouvert. En bas, derrière le bureau du professeur se trouvait son père qui expliquait quelque chose à une jeune fille. Densetsu sourit à l'élève qui rejoignait sa place et releva discrètement les yeux, lançant un clin d'œil à Naruto ; sur le visage de celui-ci, un sourire radieux. Sasuke remarqua le changement chez son ami et fut heureux pour lui. Ca lui changeait un peu de tout ce qui s'était passé la veille pensa t'il. Puis la voix de Densetsu résonna dans le petit amphi.

-Comme vous venez de le constatez, on a deux élèves en plus ! Leur professeur, Jiraya a eu un petit problème.. On vous a mis au courant ?

Il tourna son regard vers les concernés. Naruto ne réagit pas, encore sous le choc ; et Gaara dut répondre à sa place.

-On sait juste qu'il n'est pas là.

-Jiraya vous prendra cet après-midi, vous serez avec nous juste ce matin. Euh.. Ton nom ?

-Gaara. Et lui c'est Naruto.

-Oui , merci je connais déjà.

Gaara fit alors le rapprochement entre le nom du professeur écrit en grand au tableau et celui de Naruto. Il leva les yeux au ciel, se trouvant idiot de n'avoir pas remarqué plus tôt la ressemblance. Il savait que Naruto avait vu son père la veille mais n'avait pas imaginez se retrouver si tôt en face de lui.

Naruto sentit soudain sur lui plusieurs regard. Il sursauta en voyant que tout le monde le fixait ; des élèves passaient de lui à Densetsu, remarquant une certaine ressemblance ; non, une réelle ressemblance. Cela ne faisait pas de doute. Des chuchotements commencèrent à monter dans la salle et Densetsu dut se faire entendre pour que cela s'arrête.

-Eh oh ! On est en cours si certains n'ont pas remarqué !! Pour éclaircir tous le monde, oui c'est mon fils ! On peut reprendre maintenant ?

Devant le silence qui avait repris place dans les rangs, Densetsu continua, expliquant en quoi consisteraient les cours, il donna les horaires de chacun, les appelant et passant dans les rangs en même temps pour les situer. Contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient pensé, les élèves n'étaient pas du tout dans la même classe et donc, de photocopie de leur emploi du temps était donné un par un. Sasuke et Neji avaient tous les même cours, tout comme Hinata qui en fut soulagée. Densetsu, donnant ses horaires à Sasuke se stoppa derrière Gaara et Naruto et se pencha pour leur palier.

-Jiraya vous donnera les votre cet après-midi, mais je crois savoir que toi, Naruto, tu es dans la même chambre que Sasuke et toi, Gaara, dans celle juste à côté ?

-Oui ? Pourquoi ?

-On a repéré où les élèves s'installaient dans les chambres ; on vous répartit comme ça dans les classes donc vous deux, à part les spécialités, vous aurez la même chose que Sasuke et Neji.

-Mais.. Hinata à la même chose que nous aussi ?

-Bah faut bien mélanger un peu.. Vous auriez préféré être que des garçons dans votre classe ?

-Non ! C'est très bien qu'Hinata soit avec nous !

Gaara avait répondu un peu trop vite et il vit deux paires d'yeux bleus se tourner vers lui. Deux visages souriant de la même manière, se moquant muettement. Il se sentit rougir et s'empressa de gribouiller quelque chose sur la feuille qu'il avait sortie au cas où ; faisant mine de n'avoir rien dit, innocent.

Densetsu se redressa et continua la distribution.

Naruto demanda à Sasuke sa feuille et la lu en même temps que Gaara. Ils avaient leur mercredi après midi et ne commençaient pas souvent à 8h. Il eut un petit sourire en repensant à Sasuke le matin même ; heureusement pour le brun, il n'aurait pas à se lever tôt si souvent. (enfin.. sept heures.. je trouve pas que se soit tôt pour aller en cours..)

Naruto reporta son regard vers son père ; il le regardait puis quelque chose vint perturber son calme. Il se tourna vers Sasuke et Neji.

-Dites ? Vous savez pourquoi Shino m'a dit que je m'en mordrais les doigts de voir mon père ?

Les deux bruns se regardèrent, les yeux grands ouverts, puis réfléchir quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers Naruto.

-Aucunes idées..

-J'en sais rien du tout.. Il est plutôt bien je trouve..

-… Il a dû saquer Shino avant ça doit être pour ça !

Naruto s'en convaincu mais n'était pas tout à fait persuadé. Shino n'était pas de ce genre.. Enfin, il ne semblait pas. Après tout pensa Naruto ; il ne connaissait pas le garçon depuis très longtemps. Le cours continua, Densetsu donna quelques indications à ses élèves et passa dans les rangs pour voir si des choses n'étaient pas comprises. Il avait le don pour mettre ses élèves à l'aise et Naruto en était fier ; son père était un homme bien ; à première vue en tout cas. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres ; tout compte fait, il avait bien fait de venir dans cette école.

La pause de 10h arriva vite et la plupart des élèves sortir prendre l'air. Sasuke, Neji, Naruto et Gaara restèrent assis à leur place. Hinata étais sortie avec une amie qu'elle s'était faite dans la matinée.

Sasuke et Neji se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre ; Sasuke posa sa tête sur l 'épaule de Neji, tout doucement. Il se redressa en voyant Densetsu venir vers eux ; embarrassé. Le blond fronça des sourcils en voyant les deux bruns se tenir la main. Il passa ses yeux du couple à Naruto, s'immobilisant un instant.

-Sasuke ? T'es pas avec mon fils ?

Sasuke rosit légèrement, Neji resserra ses doigts autour de la main de son petit ami qui sursauta et lui sourit discrètement. Naruto, à côté d'eux, eut le regard voilé. Gaara le regardait, écoutant tranquillement ses paroles.

-Il… a rompu hier soir.

-… a.. et..

Densetsu posa ses yeux sur Neji qui fixait un point devant lui. Il aurait voulu soutenir le regard de son professeur mais ce n'était pas réellement la chose à faire pour un élève qui ne voulait pas avoir trop d'ennuis. Sasuke ouvrit la bouche mais Naruto le coupa.

-Ils étaient déjà ensemble.. enfin… On était à trois et..

Les yeux bleus de Densetsu s'arrondirent autant qu'ils le pouvaient, voir plus. Il dut s'asseoir pour accuser le coup.

-…T… Trois ?

-…

_A suivre…_

_Nana_

Densetsu : ..O.o ! Comment tu vas me faire réagir?

Nana : .. ben.. en fait..

Densetsu : Non !!Je veux pas savoir !

Sasuke : .. comme Naruto.. à changer d'avis tout le temps..

Naruto : Hé ! Dis pas de mal de mon père toi !! èé ! En plus tu m'as laissé en plan pour aller faire des cochonneries avec Neji sans penser à moi !!

Sasuke :… mais j'y peux rien si elle me fait faire ça !! éè

Neji : Tu t'en plains pas non plus

Sasuke : NEJI !!! T'es de quel côté !!

Densetsu. : …


	13. Chapter 13

_Auteur : Nana_rusasu

_Titre : Un ou deux_

_Couple : euh.. ben, ça commence avec Neji x Naruto x Sasuke_

_Genre : ouîlle.. O.o, OOC, UA, Yaoi, Hétéro dans le très lointain, Sentiment, Lemon, …_

_Disclamair : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, et ils .. ils.. ils ne le seront jamais !!! TT # s'effondre en sanglots..# sauf un perso qui arrivera plus tard _

pensées persos

(remarques auteur)

_**Un ou Deux **_

_**Chapitre 13**_

Naruto dévia son regard, son père semblait étonné mais après ça, le jeune homme se demandait comment il allait bien pouvoir le prendre. Sasuke posa son regard sur son professeur puis vers son ex petit ami en resserrant son étreinte sur les doigts de Neji qui tourna lui aussi la tête vers Naruto. Celui-ci se gratta l'arrière du crâne, ne sachant pas quoi ajouter.

-euh.. bah oui.. c'est bizar..

-Senseï ! Il faut savoir qu'on s'aimait énormément tous les trois.. et que.. La journée n'a pas été facile du tout pour Naruto hier.. il..

-Neji !!

Naruto n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Neji voulait l'aider. Sasuke avait tourné son visage dans la direction de son brun et lui aussi voulu prendre part à la discussion, il regarda Densetsu, sérieux, décidé. Naruto fut encore plus étonné en entendant ses paroles.

-Je suis d 'accord. Naruto joue les fort mais.. il n'allait pas bien du tout hier, et ça a été de pire en pire au fur et à mesure. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec lui et ne porter pas de jugement s'il vous plaît.

-Sasu… ke ! Neji !

Naruto avait les yeux grands ouverts; les deux personnes desquelles ils pensaient être le plus éloigné pour un moment malgré les apparences étaient en train de le soutenir et de le défendre aux yeux de son père. Il sourit légèrement et eut une nouvelle surprise ; Gaara prenait la parole lui aussi.

-Je ne connais pas Naruto depuis très longtemps, on peut même dire que je ne le connais pas plus que vous mais... Il a un cœur énorme et je pense que seul l'idée de vous revoir l'ai consolé si vous me permettez l'expression..

Pour le coup, les quatre personnes regardaient le roux, les yeux ronds, sans voix. Densetsu voulut ajouter quelque chose mais la sonnerie de reprise sonna et il dut se lever pour retourner à son bureau ; il adressa malgré tout un sourire à Naruto comme pour le rassuré ; il n'était pas déçu de lui, il n'avait de toute façon pas le droit de porter un jugement.

Naruto sourit légèrement, pas très certain sur la traduction à porter au visage de son père. Sasuke le regardait et Neji s'était remis à fixer un point devant lui ; il n'était plus très à l'aise avec Naruto et ne voulait pas se faire remarquer mais cette fois, il avait voulu aider son ami ; même s'il pensait que celui-ci le considérais comme une sorte de traître qui lui avait volé son amour.

Tous les élèves rentrèrent et, surprise, un homme fermait la marche, attirant tous les regards ainsi que celui de Naruto et de ses compagnons. L'homme était d'une carrure imposante, semblait fort mais aussi très curieux, de longs cheveux blancs, des traits rouges sur les joues, ... Il ne ressemblait en rien à un professeur ordinaire mais Gaara eut l'impression que c'était celui qu'ils attendaient lui et Naruto.

L'homme se rendit près de Densetsu et lui souffla quelques mots l'oreille puis rit de bon cœur avec lui avant de diriger son regard dans la direction que Densetsu lui montrait. Il déposa son regard sur Gaara puis plus longuement sur Naruto ; faisait quelques allés-retours entre lui et son père. Enfin, ce dernier pris la parole.

-Chères élèves, je vous présente Jiraya ! Certains d'entre vous l'auront en cours mais pas maintenant. Il est venu chercher Naruto et Gaara. Tout compte fait vous ne passerez pas toute la matinée avec nous !

-Allé les jeunes ! Faut me suivre maintenant !!

Jiraya fit un geste de la main. Naruto et Gaara qui s'était levés, finirent de ranger leurs affaires et descendirent les estrades pour enfin sortir de la salle de cours, suivit par Jiraya qui parla quelques instant avec Densetsu ; trop bas pour que qui que se soit entende. Une fois la porte fermée, les cours du père de Naruto put continuer. Neji et Sasuke échangèrent un regard inquiet. Ce Jiraya n'avait pas l'air tout à fait normal. Neji dirigea son regard vers Hinata puis vers son professeur. Sasuke lui, se dit qu'il aurait plus d'informations sur le drôle de personnage dans la soirée ; s'il se donnait le courage de parler normalement avec Naruto. Leur rupture ne datait que de quelques heures et il ne pouvait pas faire comme si de rien n'était. Cependant il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de lui parler et espérait que Naruto ferait de même.

Le cours de la matinée passa rapidement et Densetsu leur expliqua que l'après midi servirait à leur faire visiter l'établissement, il donna rendez-vous à ces élèves dans cette même salle pour l'heure de la reprise et leur avertit de ne marcher que dans les allées. Le soir, ils pourraient aller n'importe sur les terrains en sûreté mais pour l'instant c 'était encore peut-être un peu tôt. Neji resta perplexe, ne sachant que penser de tout ça mais il compris en voyant l'état des pelouses et terrains à l'extérieur. Certains n'étaient pas trop abîmer mais d'autre.. étaient méconnaissables ; complètement dévastés.

Neji avança de quelques pas et se retourna pour voir les terrains derrière lui ; la même vision s'offrait à lui ; certains élèves étaient toujours sur leur champ de batille et titubaient. Puis la voix de Densetsu le fit sortir de ses pensées.

-Bon ! Deux heures avant la reprise !! Profitez en ! Cet après midi ! On va pas mal marcher, rester debout, et en plus, il fait chaud !!

Le professeur laissa ses élèves en plant. Certains se décidèrent à bouger, se dirigeant pour la plupart voir la quasi-totalité vers le bâtiment restaurant. Neji sentit une main agripper sa manche et tourna son visage dans la direction de la personne qui tirait sur son vêtement. Hinata lui souriait timidement.

-Neji nii-san.. euh.. On s'est donné rendez-vous avec les filles de la chambre pour manger entre nous. Ca ne dérange pas ?

-Non ! Bien sûr que non Hinata ! Vas-y, Moi j'attends Sasuke, il est bataille avec son sac dans le couloir.

-D'accord ! Alors à tout à l'heure !

-Plus !

Neji leva la main pour saluer sa jeune cousine et sentit alors deux bras passer autour de son corps ; c'était Sasuke qui avait entendu ses mots.

-Comment ça, je bataille avec mon sac ?

-T'as pris trop de truc ce matin. Il nous a donné plein de feuilles et du coup tu sais plus où les mettre !

-Bien vu ! Tiens pour la peine, tu me prends ça !

-…

Neji vit un petit paquet de feuilles dans la main levée devant lui. Il les attrapa et les fourra dans son sac sans vraiment faire attention, sous le regard médusé de Sasuke. Puis il se tourna vers celui-ci, tout sourire.

-On y va ?

-…. Ou …oui.. je te suis..

Sasuke repassait le moment de la mise à mort de ses cours dans sa tête, espérant retrouver ce qu'il avait donné à son petit ami en bon état ou au moins en un seul morceau et ne faisait pas vraiment attention à ce qu'on lui disait. Il s'était écarté de Neji pour le laisser ranger ses affaires dans son sac et s'était immobilisé en remarquant la « douceur » avec laquelle il prenait soin de ses affaires. Il sortit de son choc en sentant la main de Neji prendre la sienne et l'emporter avec lui ; prenant la direction du réfectoire.

c'est que des feuilles, c'est que des feuilles, c'est que des feuilles,…

S'il n'aimait pas ranger ses affaires, comme par exemple ses vêtements, Sasuke aimait être en ordre dans ses cours et ce n'était pas réellement le cas de Neji contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait penser en le voyant. Malgré tout, Sasuke n'y pensa plus, trop heureux de pouvoir être tranquille avec Neji. Hinata n'était plus là et Naruto et Gaara étaient avec Jiraya ; peut-être les verraient-ils pour manger mais le temps qu'ils se rendent au bâtiment prévu à cet effet, Sasuke pouvait se sentir rien qu'à lui et vice-versa. Ils avaient deux heures devant eux et ne se pressèrent donc pas.

Ils passèrent par les dortoirs pour déposer quelques affaires, histoire d'alléger leur sac pour l'après midi qui s'annonçait mouvementé et redescendirent aussitôt, voulant aller calmer leur estomac qui criait famine. Ils eurent la surprise de ne trouver personne à part Shikamaru et Temari accompagnés de Chouji et Kankuro et s'installèrent avec eux, cherchant du regard un blond et un rond dans la salle. Mais rien. Sasuke se tourna vers Kankuro, le regard interrogateur.

-Il est pas là ton petit frère ?

-Pas vu de la journée ! Enfin.. depuis ce matin je eux dire. Il a déjà du manger avec d'autre personne de son groupe. Je sais pas avec qui il est, je suis partit avant lui.

-Il est avec Naruto. Et c'est tout.

Temari regarda Neji qui venait de prendre la parole.

-Comment ça : et c'est tout ?

-Il n'y a que deux personnes dans leur spécialité : Lui et Naruto. Personne d'autre.

Un silence perplexe s'ensuivit. Tout le monde regardait Neji à part Sasuke qui lui aussi était au courant. Voyant que son petit ami ne donnerai pas plus d'explication, il leur raconta leur matinée et la visite des deux garçons dans leur cour ainsi que l'arrivé de leur professeur après la pause de 10h.

Quand tout le monde fut éclaircit, l'heure de la reprise approchait dangereusement et ils décidèrent de se séparer pour retourner en cours. Ils n'avaient cependant toujours pas vu les deux personnes qui avaient animé leur discussion durant le repas. L'après midi passa rapidement, le groupe dans lequel Sasuke et Neji étaient fit la visite de l'école et en croisèrent d'autre, les terrains étaient en train d'être remis à neuf et il purent marcher dessus en revenant dans leur salle ; quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas vu les dégâts, n'aurait jamais cru un tel désastre. Les cours finirent à 16h ce jour-ci ; et Neji et Sasuke s'éclipsèrent tous les deux sans prévenir Hinata qui ne leur en tint pas rigueur ; occupée à discuter avec de nouvelles connaissances. Elle était timide mais attirait la sympathie de beaucoup de personne.

Les terrains ayant retrouvé leur aspect normal, les deux amoureux purent couper à travers et ainsi se rendre plus vite à leur dortoir ou ils furent les premiers arrivés. Ils s'enfermèrent, trop heureux d'être enfin seul. L'après midi avait été consacrée à l'échange de sourire, clin d'œil, mimique et pause provocante, et maintenant, il voulait mettre en œuvre tout ce qu'ils avaient put s'imaginer faire durant la longue attente d'une demi-journée. (hé ben… )

Malheureusement pour eux, du bruit dans le couloir les stoppèrent ; on pouvait reconnaître la voix de Naruto qui braillait, se plaignant de sa journée à Gaara qui l'écoutait tranquillement. Sasuke qui se trouvait allongé sur un des lits avec Neji au-dessus de lui, fixa son petit ami et se redressa aussi vite qu'il le put, remettant le T-shirt très vite enlevé quelques minutes plus tôt et se dirigeant vers son bureau pour faire mine de ranger ses affaires de cours. Neji lui, se recoiffa légèrement mais pas trop, ce qui aurait put paraître assez bizarre après une après-midi à bouger.

La porte s'ouvrit et l'on put entendre Naruto saluer Gaara qui retournait dans sa chambre. Puis le blond fit volte face, se retrouvant avec Neji et Sasuke, séparés par une allée et un lit de différence. Il s'immobilisa un instant et afficha un léger sourire ; on voyait bien qui était gêner de se trouvé là cet instant précis.

-On ne t'a pas trouvé ce midi. Vous étiez où avec Gaara ?

Naruto sursauta et fixa Sasuke qui le regardait, attendant une réponse.

-C'est Jiraya… comme il est arrivé deux heures en retard.. il nous les a pris sur l'heure du déjeuner.. Du coup.. j'ai rien mangé depuis ce matin du coup.. Gaara non plus mais il a pas l'air plus affamé que ça..

-..

Neji voulut dire quelque chose mais il se retint ; il ne savait pas vraiment comment Naruto pouvait supporter la situation, au réveil, il avait été très coopératif mais il semblait plus amusé de réveillé Sasuke et de montrer qu'il connaissait beaucoup de chose sur lui ; et maintenant.. Cela semblait être différent. Naruto restait distant, en tout cas, il en avait l'impression.

-Euh.. Neji..

-. ? Oui ?

-Je voulais. Te dire merci.. pour ce matin. A toi aussi Sasuke.

-De quoi tu parle ?

-De Densetsu..

Neji se permis un sourire ; Sasuke s'avança un peu mais se stoppa rendu à quelques pas de Naruto, le blond ne le regardait pas dans les yeux.

-Vous avez pas dit grand chose.. et il a pas dû tout comprendre mais.. moi, ça m'a fait plaisir.

-A ton service.

-…ouais..

La voix de Naruto avait perdu en intensité mais il redressa son visage et montra un grand sourire à Sasuke qui avait deviné ce que le blond pensait. « à ton service.. » il n'aurait pas dû dire ça maintenant alors que la vieille il le laissait tout seul. Sasuke voulut se reprendre mais d'autres personnes arrivaient dans la chambre. Lee, un bandage autour du crâne, et Shino, accompagné de Kiba.

-Lee ! Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait !?

-C'est rien Naruto ! Je me suis pas assez entraîner pendant les vacances c'est tout.. J'aurai dû faire plus gaffe.

-En attendant, tu es un des moins amoché..

-Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Shino ?

-Tout simplement qu'il est le moins amoché parmi les troisièmes années. Juste une bosse à la tête. C'est pas grand chose. Son bandage lui sert à rien, regarde !

Shino attrapa un bout de ce qui servait à Lee à se protéger le crâne et enleva le tout. Lee ronchonna légèrement mais, une fois le tout enlevé, il eut soudain beaucoup moins mal, comme si sa tête respirait mieux.

-Hé ! Ca fait du bien ! Comment t'as fait ?!

-C'est la stagiaire qui t'a soigné toi.. Elle a carrément trop serré… Suffisait juste de l'enlever..

-Elle avait autre chose de plus important à faire.. J'ai vu Zaku avec un bras déchiqueté..

Le teint de Naruto parut soudain aussi blanc que celui de Sasuke, il manqua une inspiration et failli s'étouffer. Soudain, un cri retentit dans le couloir, on appelait Lee d'une voix claire et apeurée. Le concerné se retourna et déglutit ; il se cacha derrière la porte avant que la personne n'arrive. Quand celle-ci fut entrée, Naruto cru voir une fille, un visage aux traits fins, des cheveux longs, lisses et noir, de grands yeux et de magnifiques mains, une peau blanche. La personne n'eut rien à dire, son regard se posa sur Shino qui lui montra du doigt la porte d'entrée.

-Lee !! Ca va ?!!

L'inconnu ferma la porte, découvrant un Lee inquiet caché derrière et qui lança un regard noir à Shino ; ayant compris qu'on l'avait dénoncé. Il avança un peu et ouvrit en grands ses bras et tourna sur place en souriant.

-Je vais très très bien ! Regarde par toi-même !

S'il insistait ! L'arrivant ne se fit pas prier pour regarder Lee sous toutes les coutures.

-Tu as enlevé tes pansements c'est ça ! Tu.. on m'a dit que tu avais quelques chose à la tête ! Shino dit moi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a eut ?

-Une infirmière qui fait trop de zèle. Il n'a rien Haku ! Tu vois bien ! Il bouge ! Il respire ! Pas une seule égratignure !

-Je me suis inquiété ! Lee ! BAKA !! Tu peux pas faire gaffe un peu !!

Lee qui n'avait qu'une bosse sur la tête en eut deux, Haku venait de lui affliger une punition pour l'avoir inquiété. Il se massa le crâne en ronchonnant et alla s'asseoir sur son lit. Il sourit à Naruto et lui présenta Haku, un troisième année ; c'était un jeune garçon de 19 ans, au physique efféminé, aux manières douce mais il pouvait parfois être très brutal et sans pitié ; il présenta aussi Neji et Sasuke ainsi que Kiba qui les regardait de loin.

Haku venait de finir l'épreuve que la journée lui avait réservée, et il avait entendu quelqu'un dire que Lee avait été amoché au crâne ; c'est pourquoi il était venu voir si le concerné allait bien ou non.

-Tu vas bien toi a ce que je vois ! Tu n'es pas plus mal en point que Lee !

-Non ; c'était plutôt simple ce que j'ai eu à faire.. Je m'attendais à plus… enfin.. une petite journée finalement tranquille.. Iruka croyait que j'avais pris des pilules dopantes et Tsunade était surpris de ne rien a faire de moi. . J'ai aussi vu Densetsu tout à l'heure ! Il avait l'air tout content mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui parler..

Haku dirigea son regard vers Lee.

-Je me faisais du souci pour quelqu'un..

-Oui, bon.. c'est pas de ma faute si t'a entendu un bobard non plus !..

Neji émit un léger rire discret et regarda du coin de l'œil Sasuke qui souriait. Leur sempaï pouvait avoir parfois des mimiques de vrai gamin. Il ressemblait un peu à Naruto : boudeur mais plein de vie.

Les autres membres de la joyeuse chambrée arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard Haku fit connaissance sans se soucier vraiment des prénoms des nouveaux.

Depuis quelques minutes, il n'arrêtait pas de regarder Naruto, assis sur son lit qui examinait son emploie du temps. Le blond était plongé dans ses affaires et ne faisait attention à personne. Haku jeta un coup d'œil a Lee, il parlait avec Shino. Il décida donc de s'approcher un peu du petit blond qui l'intéressait. Il se rendit juste au pied du lit et, remarquant que Naruto ne l'avait pas vu, s'assit à côté de lui ; le faisant sursauter par la même occasion.

-Naruto, c'est ça ?

-.. oui. Qu'est-ce qui a ?

Naruto se poussa un peu, marquant un peu plus de distance avec Haku.

-Je sais pas pourquoi.. j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ton visage quelque part… mais je sais pas où ! C'est pas un plan drague hein ! Je .. me demande juste où est-ce

Haku se rapprocha un peu plus de Naruto qui se sentit partir doucement en arrière ; puis il coupa son sempaï dans sa réflexion.

-Uzumaki. C'est mon nom. Je ressemble beaucoup à mon père.

Haku se redressa automatiquement à l'entente du nom de Naruto.

-Ah. D'accord. Lee ?!

Haku ne fit soudain plus attention à Naruto, il se retourna et revint vers son ami, l'interrompant dans sa discussion avec Shino qui n'en fut pas du tout surpris. C'était dans le tempérament de Haku de parler quand bon lui semblait. Naruto le suivit du regard, s'éloigner de lui ; c'était comme si son nom de famille avait refroidit ce jeune homme. Il s'était levé si brusquement que Naruto avait eu dans l'envie de le retenir. Shino aperçut le regard de Naruto ; perdu, ne comprenant pas le comportement de Haku qui avait monopolisé Lee. Shino sortit de la pièce et partit dans le couloir. Naruto n'avait pas remarqué, ou plutôt n'y prêtait pas attention. Sasuke lui, l'avait vu et se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien aller faire.

Brusquement, il sentit Neji dans son dos ; celui-ci s'était assis à côté de lui et l'avait entouré de ses bras, prenant garde aux yeux bleus de Naruto, faisant attention à ne pas trop se faire remarquer. Il embrassa furtivement la joue de l'Uchiwa et lui souffla quelques mots à l'oreille avait de se lever et de se diriger lui aussi vers la sortit. Sasuke avait rosit légèrement et se leva à son tour, rattrapant Neji à la porte avant de laisser les occupants de la chambre entre eux. Lui voulait juste être avec son petit ami.

Dans le couloir, ils virent Shino ressortir de la chambre de Gaara, il ne s'était finalement pas absenté pour longtemps car il revint dans la sienne, passant devant Neji et Sasuke sans leur accorder un regard et en refermant même la porte derrière eux.

Sasuke qui avait les mains autour du bassin de Neji se recula doucement, les yeux rivés sur l'entrée fermée de la chambre, choqué par les manières de Shino.

-Il s'en fait pas ! T'as vu comment il nous a ignoré !

-Qu'il continu, je m'en porterai pas plus mal. Moi, ça me va qu'il ne s'occupe pas de nous.

-Hier.. il m'a presque avoué qu'il voulait sortir avec Naruto. Il me l'a carrément dit.

-Ca se voit qu'il s'intéresse à lui.

-Oui mais.. je pense pas que Naruto puisse changer si vite de personne.

Sasuke regardait toujours la porte. Il sentit l'index de Neji sous son menton et ferma les yeux en passant ses mains derrière la nuque de son petit ami ; devinant que celui-ci voulait l'embrasser.

Dans la chambre, Shino s'était rendu près du lit de Naruto qui avait replongé ses yeux dans les feuilles que Jiraya lui avait donné. Il attrapa l'une d'elle et s'assit à côté du blond surpris par son intervention.

-Montre. Il est où ton emploi du temps ?

-C'est le même que le tien, c'est donné par chambre.

-Super, trouve-le-moi, je vais aller faire une photocopie. J'ai perdu le mien.

-Déjà ? .. attend. Le voilà.

Naruto tendit la feuille à Shino qui la pris en regardant, silencieux, le blond.

-Tu veux pas venir avec moi ? Lee est occupé.

-..Je sais pas où c'est !

-Bah comme ça tu sauras ! J'aime pas ne pas être accompagné quand je me promène.

-Menteur. Je sais très bien que c'est faux. Je t'ai déjà vu te balader tout seul.

-.. laisse tomber.

Shino reposa la feuille et se leva du lit de Naruto en soupirant. Mais Naruto se leva lui aussi en reprenant son emploi du temps et en retenant Shino par la manche.

-Tu me montres où c'est ?! J'ai des photocopies à faire moi aussi.

Shino regarda Naruto. Le blond lui souriait en tendant la feuille qu'il avait lâché quelques instants avant. Il la repris et remis correctement ses lunettes sur son nez en se raclant la gorge. Puis ils sortirent tous les deux, laissant Lee en proie à un mal de crâne monstre. Haku était intarissable.

Naruto n'avait pas vu le temps passer ; il était déjà 18h, et certains affamés attendaient l'heure de dîner. Lui aussi n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, son ventre gargouillait et il avait du mal à le retenir. Shino souriait, amusé, mais avait décidé de ne rien dire. Il marchait à côté de Naruto et se dirigeait vers le bâtiment d'administration. Le blond était encore un peu perdu dans l'école et regardait de temps en temps à droite et à gauche, comme pour se persuader qu'il n'était pas encore perdu lui-même et qu'il pouvait bien trouver un point de repère quelque part qui lui indiquerait où il se trouvait. Heureusement, Shino était là et il ne risquait donc pas d'être perdu. Cependant, Shino s'arrêta à un moment, quelqu'un l'avait interpellé, un troisième année qui ne l'avait pas vu durant les cours de la journée et qui lui demandait pourquoi.

-Kabuto.

-Ah oui c'est vrai.. Désolé Shino. Je.. pensais pas qu'ils allaient vraiment mettre en œuvre ce qu'ils avaient dit. Tu vas devoir tout recommencer alors ?

-..oui. Mais c'est moi qui l'ai voulu. J'aurai put entrer en troisième année ; c'était à moi de choisir.

Naruto écoutait patiemment, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il entendait Shino parler d'un certain Kabuto, il n'était même pas certain que ce soit une personne mais quelque chose lui faisait penser que si. Il attendit tranquillement que son ami ait fini et ils purent reprendre leur route. Il était 18h30 passé, le réfectoire était ouvert et Naruto n'attendait plus que de pouvoir faire ses photocopies, rentrer vite ranger ses feuilles de cours et ses photocopies pour ensuite aller enfin manger ; remplir son estomac qui lui criait famine.

Ils arrivèrent au bâtiment quelques minutes plus tard.

Bâtiment fermé.

-O.o !! C'est pas vrai !!!

-Attends ! Naruto, on va aller voir dans le bâtiment d'à côté si y'a un prof qui peut nous ouvrir.

-J'ai faim..

-On ira magner après.. Tu peux attendre un peu non ?

-Mais on fait que de marcher là..

-… tu l'auras ton dîné Naruto.

-..mmh..

Shino se retourna, Naruto s'était arrêté de marcher et avait baissé les yeux, regardant son ventre qui hurlait. Le brun se permit un sourire discret et pris la main de Naruto dans la sienne, l'emmenant avec lui dans le bâtiment voisin à celui de l'administration. Un petit quart d'heure après, il trouvait un professeur au troisième étage. Une jeune femme que Naruto reconnu ; c'était le professeur de Kiba et Shino.

-Kurenaï-sensei.. Vous auriez la clé pour le bâtiment d'administration ? On doit faire des photocop'.

-Shino ! Oui, bonne soirée à toi aussi !

Kurenaï se leva de la chaise ou elle se trouvait, s'était une belle femme brune, aux belles formes, elle semblait douce et attentive. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, Naruto vit Shino paraître gêné. Le jeune home se taisait et se racla la gorge avant de s'excuser pour son manque de politesse ; ce qui fit rire Kurenaï. Elle lui tendit un trousseau de clé en lui en montrant une précise.

-C'est cette clé, tu me la ramènes juste après s'il te plait.

-Bien. Merci.

Shino se tourna vers Naruto et lui brandit les clés devant son visage.

-Tu vois Naruto !Tu vas bientôt pouvoir manger !!

-Naruto ? Tu es le fils de Densetsu ?

Kurenaï s'était penchée sur le côté, montrant son visage curieux à côté de celui de Shino. Naruto recula d'un pas et écarquilla les yeux.

-Ou.. Oui.. c'est moi. Vous.. connaissez mon père ?

-, je suis aussi prof, on se connaît tous ici ! Mais je le connaissais déjà avant tu sais ! Alors c'est toi dont il parlait hier soir ! Tu aurais dû voir son visage ! Il était aux anges ! Il ne disait rien et regardait au loin avec un sourire de bien heureux !

A ces mots Naruto sentit son cœur se serrer et un large sourire se dessina sur son visage, ce qui amusa encore plus la jeune femme.

-Oui, c'était tout à fait ça !

Shino rit doucement et Naruto repris difficilement un air sérieux. Kurenaï les laissa partir et leur dit qu'elle les attendrait.

Retour devant le bâtiment de l'administration ; Shino se bat avec les clés pour réussir à ouvrir la première porte et après quelques minutes d'insistance, il y arrive tout de même et fait passer Naruto en premier avant de refermer derrière eux. Puis il commence à longer le couloir du rez-de-chaussée. La photocopieuse, dans ses souvenirs est dans le bureau au fond du couloir.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il se rendit compte que de nouveaux bureaux avaient été aménagez !

-On fait comment maintenant ?

-On va devoir les faire tous jusqu'à trouver la photocopieuse..

-QUOI ?? Pas question ! Je veux pas mourir de faim dans les locaux administratifs de l'école !!

-Mais, on a les clés ! Ca va pas prendre deux heures de trouver une salle !

-… j'suis pas convaincu..

Non, il n'était pas convaincu mais aida tout de même Shino à trouver la salle ; ce qui dura une bonne heure. Entre trouver les bonnes clés pour les bureaux, regarder partout, refermé, rouvrir pour cause d'oublie des feuilles à photocopiées dans le bureau dont on a reperdu la clé dans le trousseau parmi toutes les autres.. Ils finirent tout de même par trouver la bonne salle, au grand soulagement du blond. Lorsqu'ils sortirent du bâtiment avec leurs feuilles en doubles, Shino proposa à Naruto de les ramener dans le dortoir. Le vent se levait et il n'avait pas envie de courir après celles qui allaient probablement s'envoler. Naruto hocha la tête, tout heureux de prendre l'air après avoir étouffé à courir dans les couloirs et les escaliers de ce qu'il appellerait maintenant : l'horreur des bureaux cauchemardesque.

Ils ne se pressèrent pas vraiment, prenant leur temps pour retourner dans leur chambre, et déposèrent leur affaires en prenant une petite pause. Il était presque 20h et le temps qu'il redescende, reprenne le chemin du bâtiment ou devait les attendre Kurenaï et y arriver, l'heure était déjà bien avancée, il ne leur restait plus que trois quarts d'heure pour la trouver, lui donné les clés et aller manger.

Ils pensaient avoir assez de temps pour tout faire mais, à leur grand malheur, ils ne trouvèrent pas Kurenaï là où elle devait être ; Naruto fut horrifié qu'elle est osée disparaître comme ça, il était prêt à exploser d'indignation mais il oublia vite ce détails et arrondit les yeux lorsqu'il vit de petits insectes sortir des manches de Shino et commencer à voler en tout sens. Soudain, il entendit sa voix ; Shino se parlait tout seul.

-Toujours à vouloir mesurer ses élèves…

-De qu..

-Juste une minute s'il te plait.

-..ok..

Puis les insectes disparurent dans plusieurs direction. Shino se retourna vers Naruto qui ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser. Il s'approcha un peu de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule. Naruto sursauta et se recula par réflexe puis il comprit qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire ça. Shino avait relevé son bras et soupira en le remettant le long de son corps.

-Ils vont la trouver.

-.. d'a.. d'accord. On fait quoi maintenant ?

-On attend que l'un d'entre eux revienne.

-.. Shino..

-Tu peux aller manger si tu veux, je m'occupe de lui donner le trousseau.

Naruto essaya d'attirer le regard de Shino, son réflexe n'avait pas été contrôlé et il regrettait, il savait que Shino pensait qu'il était dégoûté par lui et ses insectes mais ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. C'était plus dû à la surprise. Shino ne lui parla plus et Naruto fit un pas en arrière mais s'immobilisa. Puis il s'assit finalement sur le sol. Shino l'entendit glisser contre le mur et se retourna vers lui, étonné.

-Tu.. ne vas pas manger ?

-Je vais pas te laisser tout seul, et puis, j'ai fait plus de photocopies que toi !

-Mais tu meurs de faim !!

-Pas tellement, c'est passé.

Gros mensonge dénoncer par un bruit venant du fond de l'estomac de Naruto. Il s'était tut et Shino n'avait rien dit puis un gros glouglou déchira le silence apparut. Naruto rougit violemment et fuit le regard de Shino soudainement poser sur lui ainsi que son air moqueur.

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là les jeunes ?

Shino se retourna et Naruto se releva en cherchant des yeux celui qui leur avait adressé la parole. Il reconnut l'homme, c'était celui qu'il avait vu partir le matin même avec Sakura, Temari et Tenten, il se souvenait de sa voix râlant après Kakashi qui avait pris un de ses élèves. Il avait toujours une cigarette à la bouche et son air nonchalant.. Shino passa devant lui, répondant à la question.

-Asuma ; on est venu rendre des clés à Kurenaï, vous savez où elle est ?

-? Ben elle est retournée dans les locaux des profs. Je l'ai vu y'a même pas dix minutes, elle sortait d'ici. Vous l'avez manqué de peu les gars.

-Vous ne voudriez pas lui redonner les clés ?

Asuma fronça des sourcils et regarda Naruto qui venait de parler.

-Tu sais pas comment ça marche ici toi, t'es un première année !

-Oui, s'en est un. Merci, on va y aller.

-Mais ?? Shino ?

-Viens Naruto, on aura peut-être le temps d'aller manger après, dépêche !

-Comment ça peut-être !!?

Shino avait déjà commencé à courir et Naruto le rattrapa en sortant du bâtiment. Shino rappela tous ses insectes et Naruto sentit un frisson le parcourir en les voyant tous entrer dans ses manches et même parfois dans le col de son manteau.

-Tu les cache où ? T'as des poches intérieur ?

Shino s'immobilisa net et se tourna lentement vers le blond qui avait manqué de se cogner dans son ami. Brusquement, un rire s'échappa de sa gorge, faisant sursauter Naruto.

-Qu'est-ce qui y'a de si désopilant ?

-« Des poches intérieures ».

-Je me questionne. C'est tout !

Shino repris son calme et remonta l'une des manches de son manteau, il présenta son bras à Naruto et lui montra un point sur sa peau du bout du doigt. Naruto hésita et regarda de plus près. Puis il vit alors comme une sorte de bosse se former sur le bras de Shino à l'endroit précis qu'il avait montré et enfin, un insecte sortir de son épiderme. Naruto recula d'un bond, prenant peur, ou plutôt surpris par la démonstration de son ami. Shino perdit son sourire en voyant la grimace que fit Naruto. Mais l'expression du brun changea vite en voyant son ami se rapprocher de lui et poser un doigt à l'endroit ou se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt la bosse.

-Ca fait pas mal ?

-Non.

-Mais.. comment tu fais ça ?

-C'est ma particularité. C'est dans la famille.

-….

Le regard de Naruto était toujours sur le bras de Shino, il était plutôt perplexe et ne savait quoi dire. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait un insecte sortir comme ça de quelqu'un, juste par la peau. Il repassa encore une fois son doigt là où il n'y avait à présent plus rien et fixa son regard à celui de Shino qui plongea ses yeux dans les siens en baissant son bras et en remettant sa manche correctement.

Un silence s'installa ; Naruto et Shino n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce et se regardaient toujours l'un l'autre. Le brun s'avança un peu plus de Naruto, doucement, guettant le moindre geste du jeune homme. Puis un bruit de ferraille se fit entendre, sortant Naruto de ses pensées et le faisant reculer. Shino fit deux pas en arrière l'air de rien et repris le trousseau de clé dans sa main pour ne pas le perdre ; il l'avait rangé dans l'une de ses poches pour montrer à Naruto d'où sortait les insectes qu'il contrôlait à son aise.

-Bon. On y va ? Sinon on ne pourra vraiment pas aller manger.

-Je te suis.

Shino passa devant, marchant un peu vite mais ne courant tout de même pas. Naruto le suivait sans rien dire, se repassant l'image du visage de son ami se rapprochant dangereusement du sien. Puis il repensa à ce que celui-ci avait fait le jour où ils avaient rencontré Lee. Et oui, il l'avait déjà embrassé. Mais il ne souvenait plus vraiment, cela avait été un tel choc qu'il avait tout nié en bloc, ne voulant pas se souvenir. Maintenant qu'il essayait, tout paraissait très flou et plus il voulait de détail, plus l'instant lui échappait.

-Tu ne devrais pas être en train de te remettre de la rupture avec l'Uchiwa ?

-La ferme !!

-Comment ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis Naruto ?

Shino s'arrêta brusquement, et cela ne rata pas, Naruto se cogna contre lui en essayant de stopper ses pieds. Shino le rattrapa mais il tomba avec lui sur le sol. Le brun vit une pivoine face à lui ; Naruto ne savait plus où se mettre.

-Excuse moi ! Je parlais… à moi.

-A ton démon ?

-Comment tu sais ça ?

-Je connais la particularité de Gaara, tu es dans son groupe. Tu as la même chose. Enfin. à peu près.

-… et ça ne te fais rien ?

-J'ai bien des insectes dans mon corps.. Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait être pire.

-De ne pas pouvoir les contrôler…

-.. ? Naruto ? Ca va ?

-Il m'a parlé comme ça , il voit mes pensées et tous ce qui se passe autour de moi.. Il peut pas s'empêcher de faire des remarques et ça m'énerve parfois.

-Je comprends pourquoi tu as dit ça maintenant .

-…

-.euh… Naruto ?

-Mh ?

-Tu peux te relever s'il te plait ?

-O.O Excuse moi !! Je dois être lourd !!

Naruto, d'un bond, se releva et s'excusa encore une fois en aidant Shino à se relever. Il vit en même temps la montre de celui-ci et soupira. Shino qui enlevait les traces de terres sur son jean noir leva les yeux vers le blond, s'interrogeant.

-On pourra pas manger.

-?

Shino regarda sa montre et vit 20h45 inscrit sur le cadran, il n'avait plus qu'un quart d'heure et le temps qu'il trouve leur professeur pour ensuite refaire le chemin en sens inverse, les portes du réfectoire seraient fermées.

Naruto aperçut alors un petit rictus malicieux au coin des lèvres de Shino.

-T'inquiète pas ! Tu l'auras ton repas. Je t'ai dit que dînerais, tu dîneras !

-.. ? Comment veux-tu que..

-T'inquiète pas je te dis !!

-…

Shino recommença à marcher, plus tranquillement cette fois, ils n'avaient plus à se presser car se savaient de toute façon condamnés à ne pas manger durant les horaires. Naruto se demandait quand même comment Shino allait réussir à lui offrir son repas. Puis il pensa soudain à quelque chose.

-Shino ! Je vais pas non plus piquer toutes les provisions de Chouji ! Il va me trucider !!

-Il n'a plus rien de toute façon.

-? Mais alors com

-Tu verras bien !

Naruto se tut pour de bon, suivant calmement son aîné. Ils arrivèrent aux locaux des professeurs et se firent discret, ne voulant pas attirer les regards des adultes. Shino demanda tout de même son chemin à Tsunade qui l'avait vu et il n'eurent plus long à parcourir pour trouver le local de Kurenaï. Celle-ci leur ouvrit en souriant, pris les clés s'en rien dire et referma derrière elle. Naruto n'en croyait pas ces yeux mais Shino semblait plus qu'autre chose. Ils s'éloignèrent un peu de l'antre des professeurs et Shino se stoppa enfin.

-Bon ! Maintenant ! A table ! Il est 21h. Tu peux attendre encore un peu ? Une petite demi-heure ?

-… Au point où j'en suis. Mais tu sais, je veux pas t'attirer de problèmes ! Je peux aussi très bien attendre demain matin !

-Nonnonnonnon. Je t'ai dit que tu aurais ton dîner !

-.. ..

Naruto afficha une mine inquiète, il se demandait vraiment ce que préparait son ami. Tiens, depuis quand le considérait-il comme un ami ?

-Depuis que tu as remarqué qu'il était très attentionné avec toi, que tu n'étais pas indifférent à ses yeux et son caractère..

-TAIS-TOI !!!

-.. toujours à me crier dessus..

-Mais quand est-ce que tu me laisseras tranquille ! C'est ma vie privée merde !

-Et alors ? J'ai plus d'expérience que toi ! J'essaie de te donner des conseils !

-Ah oui ?

-OUI !

-Ben vas-y ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux me faire comprendre de si important ?!!

-C'est trop tôt pour reprendre avec quelqu'un gamin !

-O.o !! Mais j'ai jamais pensé à quoi que ce soit de ce genre !!

-..mais bien sur… et tous ces regards vers le brun ? C'est quoi ?

-Je m'inquiète pour mon estomac !

-…

Kyubi ne préféra rien dire, il n'était pas si idiot mais se demandait si Naruto disais ça pour se justifier ou seulement inconsciemment, pensant réellement ce qu'il disait sans vouloir trouver de faux prétextes à ses regards. Le doute s'installa dans les pensées du démon ; il ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser et voyant qu'il exaspérait son hôte, décida de ne plus rien dire concernant sa vie privée, sauf s'il s'agissait de cas extrême ou de questions directement posées par celui-ci.

Shino se rendit, accompagné du blond, près de leur dortoir mais ne monta pas dans leur chambre, il s'adossa au mur derrière l'entrée, attendant de pouvoir offrir son dîner à Naruto. Celui-ci s'assit à côté de lui à distance respectable et tourna son regard vers lui. Il resta silencieux mais quand il se rendit compte que Shino attendait de savoir ce qui lui prenait de le fixer ainsi, il se décida et le son de sa voix se fit entendre.

-C'est quoi Kabuto ?

-…

-J'aurai pas du posé la question peut-être.

-C'est pas quoi, c'est qui. C'est pas vraiment un secret Naruto. Tu peux savoir ça en demandant. Faut juste que la personne ait envie d'en parler.

-Et toi ? Tu veux m'en parler ?

-Non. Demande à quelqu'un d'autre.

Un silence pesant régna durant quelques minutes ; Naruto réfléchissait tout seul, Kabuto était donc une personne. Cela semblait être la clé pour comprendre le pourquoi du comment se fait-il que Shino soit en première année au lieu d'en troisième ?!

-C'est un prof qui t'a saqué et du coup t'a du reprendre tout depuis le début ?

-..

Naruto attendit quelques instants.

-Si seulement.

-.. ?

-Naruto, j'ai pas envie de te raconter ça maintenant. Tu m'en veux pas trop ?

Le visage de Naruto se baissa, regardant le sol entre ses pieds.

-Non. C'est pas grave. Sasuke me cachait plein de chose et fait toujours pareil et toi, tu es moins proche de moi qu'il ne l'a été. De toute façon, j'ai jamais été doué pour écouter les gens à ce qu'il paraît. Je les met encore plus mal à l'aise.

-..

-

-Kabuto était un élève de quatrième année. Il m'a mit hors de moi pour une certaine raison et je lui ai fait du mal. Je n'ai pas réussi à me contrôler et les insectes dans mon corps son devenu comme fou. Alors.. j'ai décidé de recommencer depuis le début.

Naruto arrondi les yeux, son regard était toujours au sol mais il ne put s'empêcher de les lever vers Shino. Le brun regardait au loin en souriant. Naruto n'aurait jamais pensé que Shino puisse lui raconter comme ça, mais il l'avait fait. De son côté Shino espérait avoir fait comprendre à Naruto qu'il lui faisait assez confiance pour le lui confié. Même s'il n'avait pas réellement tout dit, s'était déjà un bon début que d'avoir enfin réussi à en parler. Puis il se leva et tendit la main à Naruto pour l'aider à en faire de même.

-Tu viens ? On va manger ! Moi aussi j'ai faim finalement !

Naruto accepta l'offre et le suivit jusqu'au réfectoire. Plus ils avançaient et plus Naruto se rapprochait de lui ; jusqu'à essayer de lui prendre la main en marchant, ce qu'il dut se résoudre à abandonner lorsque Shino se stoppa devant l'une des portes d'entrée.

-C'est fermé Shino ! On peut plus entrer ! Il est déjà 21h30 ! Y'a plus personne ! Les lumières sont même éteintes dans les cuisines !

-C'est bien pour ça qu'on peut entrer.

-.. Hein ?

Shino attrapa le poignet de Naruto et le fit contourner le bâtiment pour arriver derrière celui-ci, devant la porte de service. Deux insectes apparurent alors et s'enfoncèrent dans le trou de la serrure qui se déverrouilla quelques secondes plus tard. Naruto émit un léger sifflement admiratif, ce qui fit sourire Shino ouvrant en grand la porte et lui indiquant l'entrée.

-Que monsieur veuille bien se donner la peine d'entrer !

- Merci mon cher ami !

Naruto entra le premier, restant tout de même près de la porte. Il sentit Shino derrière lui refermer puis il l'entendit parler.

-On ne peut pas ouvrir les lumières, les fenêtres en laissent passer. Faut juste attendre un peu pour que tes yeux s'habitus.

-J'ai un renard en moi, pas besoin d'attendre. Et toi ?

-Ca va, je suis habitué à voir rapidement. Tu me suis ? Je vais te montrer les cuisines.

-Ok !

Shino commença à marcher et Naruto repensa à ce qu'il voulait faire quelques minutes avant. Le brun sentit alors une main prendre doucement la sienne, légèrement tremblante, hésitante.

-Naruto ?

-.. C'est un vieux renard. Je préfère pas trop m'éloigner.

Kyubi ronchonna tout seul sans faire de bruit. un vieux renard. Et puis quoi encore.., je vois très bien ! Shino resserra ses doigts autour de la main de Naruto qui en fit de même, soulagé de ne pas avoir été trop entreprenant. Ils arrivèrent alors dans une autre pièce, un peu plus grande avec de grands réfrigérateurs. Naruto lâcha la main de Shino en poussant une exclamation qu'il dut retenir en se rendant compte qu'il parlait un peu trop fort. Il se retourna vers le brun, les épaules resserrées contre son cou, une main sur la bouche d'un air désolé. Shino sourit et se dirigea vers un réfrigérateur.

-Tu veux quoi ? Y'a un peu de tout.

-O.O ! Tu te sers comme ça ? C'est permis ?

-Non. Mais c'est de leur fautes si on a pas put manger à l'heure !

-Mais on va avoir des problèmes si on nous choppe !!

-Et bien tais-toi et mange !

-èé hé ! Comment tu me parles !!

Shino sourit et ouvrit en grand la porte du réfrigérateur, montrant des mets salés et sucrés à Naruto qui s'approcha un peu plus.

-Miam !! Ittadakimasu !!

Naruto attrapa tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main et s'installa sur une des tables derrière lui ; prenant une chaise et invitant Shino à en faire de même. Celui-ci s'assit, prit un morceau de gâteau et le mangea vite, ne prenant rien d'autre.

-T'as pas faim ?

-Non.

-.. Tu pourrais m'accompagner quand même..

Naruto ronchonna un instant, avala un verre d'eau et repris un aliment non identifier en main. Il regarda Shino en souriant et tendis le bras, lui offrant un morceau.

-Mange !

Naruto entendit soudain un bruit derrière lui et tourna son visage un instant, lorsqu'il le redirigea vers Shino, celui-ci était tout proche et le regardait sérieusement. Naruto cligna des yeux en reculant légèrement sa tête, mais il ne put aller bien loin ; Shino avait posé une main dans ses cheveux et bloquait son visage. Il s'immobilisa quelques secondes et ferma légèrement les yeux en s'avançant encore ; les gardant mi-clos. Naruto les ferma totalement, ne repoussant pas Shino.

_A suivre…_

_Nana_

Naruto : Il m'embrasse ?

Shino : Ce serait si déplaisant ?

Naruto :… #regarde Sasuke de loin et se met à chuchoter# non pas tant que ça je pense..

Sasuke : #a fini de lire et lance un regard noir à Shino#

Neji : … sans commentaire.

Haku : Ah bon ? Je suis dedans aussi ?

Nana : Oui je vais avoir besoin de toi !! # grand sourire #


	14. Chapter 14

_Auteur : Nana_rusasu

_Titre : Un ou deux_

_Couple : euh.. ben, ça commence avec Neji x Naruto x Sasukeoula.. ça a changé la depuis le temps.._

_Genre : ouîlle.. O.o, OOC, UA, Yaoi, Hétéro dans le très lointain, Sentiment, **Lemon**, …_

_Disclamair : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, et ils .. ils.. ils ne le seront jamais !!! TT # s'effondre en sanglots..# sauf un perso qui arrivera plus tard _

pensées persos

(remarques auteur)

_**Un ou Deux **_

_**Chapitre 14**_

Il s'attendit à sentir des lèvres se coller aux siennes mais se ne fut pas le cas. Quelque chose lui chatouilla le côté du menton puis la main de Shino retira son emprise sur son crâne. Naruto rouvrit les yeux et vit Shino lui montrer un bout de pain qu'il tenait entre ses doigts.

-C'était sur toi.

Le blond se sentit tout à coup complètement idiot. Pourquoi s'était-il imaginé que Shino avait voulut l'embrasser. Il ne dit plus rien à part un merci et se remis à manger ; cependant il avait soudainement perdu l'appétit et cela ne passa pas inaperçu. Shino pencha son visage sur le côté et attira le regard de Naruto.

-J'ai plus très faim.. Excuse-moi, tu t'es donné du mal et je mange plus..

-C'est pas grave !

Shino se leva et commença à ranger les plats que Naruto avait sortit. Le blond ne bougeait pas, il regardait le morceau de sandwich dans sa main. Il réfléchissait tout seul, comment avait-il put s'imaginer lui plaire après la grimace qu'il avait montré en voyant ces insectes, après son comportement durant sa rupture avec Sasuke, .. après tout ça. Shino ne l'avait pas vu sous son meilleur jour.

Il se maudit lui-même de son espoir vain et de son manque de discernement. Shino avait dû l'embrasser juste pour lui remettre les idées en place sur Sasuke. C'était sûrement pour ça, même si ça ne collait pas vraiment comme raisonnement.

Il sentit la main du brun se poser sur son épaule et il se leva de sa chaise, la rangeant, et finit vite son sandwich ; sans goût pensa t'il malgré le nombre incalculable d'épice qu'il avait mis dedans. Il faillit s'étouffer et du boire une bonne rasade d'eau sous le rire amusé de Shino. Le brun tapa dans le dos de Naruto qui reprenait son souffle, et s'immobilisa brusquement. Naruto le regarda, étonné. Shino avait un air sérieux tout à coup. Il écouta lui aussi et entendit des voix ; son regard se tourna vers Shino. Il ne fallait absolument pas qu'on les trouve ici. Shino le pris par le bras et l'emmena dans une pièce voisine ou il fit entrer le blond dans un placard en bois encastré dans le mur ; le brun referma derrière lui une fois entré. Il mis un doigt sur sa bouche pour faire comprendre à Naruto de ne pas parler ; de ne faire aucun bruit ; de respirer le plus discrètement possible. Bref, plus un bruit n'était permis.

Naruto le regardait ; Shino était presque collé à lui. Naruto était contre le côté du meuble, dos collé contre le bois qui grinçait sous son poids. Il voulut se redresser un peu mais recula en sentant le corps de Shino. Celui-ci entendit de nouveau le bois du meuble et passa ses bras autour du corps de Naruto en le serrant contre lui pour qu'il ne touche plus les composants de leur cachette. Naruto ne savait plus quoi faire. Shino le tenait dans ses bras, il ne le regardait pas mais le tenait fermement ; cherchait des yeux, à travers une fissure dans le bois, les intrus. Le blond avait son visage à quelques centimètre du sien. Ses bras étaient disposés le long de son corps mais une envie irrésistible le prit.

Doucement, il leva une main, puis l'autre ; et enfin ses bras passèrent autour du bassin de Shino ; il se resserrait encore plus contre lui. Il se blottissait contre lui, plongeait son visage dans le cou du brun qui sortit de ses pensées en baissant les yeux sur le blond. Naruto humait avec plaisir l'odeur de Shino. Ses mains à demi fermées en poings, s'ouvrirent et se plaquèrent dans le dos de son ami. Shino retenu un hoquet de stupeur lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de Naruto se poser doucement dans son cou.

Ce n'était pas vraiment le lieu ni l'endroit mais il ne pouvait refuser au jeune homme ces actions qui lui procuraient du plaisir aussi bien à lui qu'à Naruto pensa t'il en sentant de nouveau un baiser un peu plus haut sur sa peau puis en entendant un léger soupir qu'il sentit se répercuter en un souffle chaud sous son oreille.

Un grincement se fit entendre mais Shino n'y fit pas attention, il se reculait imperceptiblement pour pouvoir mieux voir le visage de Naruto. Le blond ferma les yeux et engouffra de nouveau ses lèvres dans le cou de Shino qui le lui offrait sans rechigner. Il sentait les lèvres du jeune homme remonter doucement. Elles étaient parties du bas de son cou puis en direction de l'oreille, elles étaient à présent sur sa mâchoire et suçaient avec envie sa peau ; le menton, puis le coin de lèvres et un instant de pause fit son apparition alors que le brun avalait silencieusement sa salive.

Shino ne fit rien ; il laissa Naruto venir à lui, poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de rompre son baiser à peine entamé. Le blond l'embrassa de nouveau au coin des lèvres puis, ne pouvant plus résister, l'embrassa de nouveau en passant sa langue entre les lèvres du brun qui répondit à sa demande, prenant lui aussi part à l'échange.

Un bruit de porte résonna dans le lointain de leur esprits embrumés par le plaisir d'un baiser partager. Les intrus étaient repartis après avoir fait leurs provisions. Shino se permit alors de pousser Naruto en arrière pour qu'il s'appuie contre la paroi du placard où ils se trouvaient tous les deux, le faisant grincer. Il continuait à l'embrasser sans rien dire. Laissant les gestes et les caresses qu'ils commençaient à se donner tout dire. Puis, sans qu'il ne s'y attende lui-même, Shino força le passage sous le T-shirt de Naruto et débuta des caresses ventrales qui firent se cambrer le receveur ; rejetant sa tête en arrière. La deuxième main de Shino cherchait à rouvrir le placard et lorsqu'il y arriva enfin, il réussit à faire sortir Naruto sans le quitter des lèvres.

Le blond se laissait emporter par le désir d'un corps chaud contre le sien. Il ouvrit alors les yeux, voulant voir ceux de la personne qui le prenait ainsi avec tant de douceur mêlée à de l'impatience. Mais il s'immobilisa, déboussolé par la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Il n'avait pas réellement fait attention à ce qu'il faisait et maintenant, il se retrouvait sur le point d'être torse nu, dans les bras de Shino, un jeune homme qu'il venait tout juste de rencontrer il y avait à peine deux jours.

Shino s'arrêta lui aussi en remarquant que Naruto ne bougeait plus. Il se recula, lâchant le blond, enlevant sa main de sous son T-shirt.

-Naruto ?

-Dé.. Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je..

Shino soupira et baissa son regard, fixant un point sur le côté au sol.

-C'est rien.. laisse.. pas la peine de t'excuser. Je savais pas non plus ce que je faisais.

Naruto ne dit rien et se rhabilla un peu mieux, remettant son T-shirt comme il devait l'être. Shino n'ajouta rien, et Naruto non plus. Ils sortirent discrètement des cuisines, Shino referma la porte de service comme il l'avait ouverte, et ils rentrèrent tous les deux en silence dans leur dortoir.

Personnes n'étaient encore couché. Sasuke et Neji avaient fait leur réapparition avant eux et l'Uchiwa s'était demandé où ils avaient bien pu être ; il remarqua un changement de comportement chez Naruto ; son ex petit ami était bien silencieux et semblait totalement à l'ouest. Shino lui, était.. Toujours impassible mais quelques chose avait changé dans son regard.

Il échangea un coup d'œil avec Neji et se dirigea vers Naruto. Il s'assit à côté de lui mais ne put rien demander car celui-ci se leva en prenant son peignoir et sa trousse de toilette, allant prendre une douche. Sasuke soupira et regarda Shino de loin. pas question. Il adressa de nouveau un œil à Neji mais son petit ami affichait la même tête que lui ; hors de question d'aller demander quoi que ce soit à Shino. Ils ne savaient ni l'un ni l'autre pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose leur disait dans leur tête qu'il valait mieux l'éviter pour le moment.

Ils durent se résoudre à laisser passer. Ou plutôt laisser Naruto se débrouiller tout seul. Cela faisait un peu mal au cœur de Sasuke de devoir le laisser mais il devait bien s'y faire. Naruto n'était plus avec lui et devait donc faire les choses par lui-même. Il le savait bien mais l'idée que Shino devait être pour quelque chose dans la mine affreuse de Naruto ne permettait pas à Sasuke de garder son calme.

Neji le rejoint près du lit de leur ex petit ami à tous les deux et s'accroupit devant lui.

-Si tu t'inquiétais un peu pour toi !! Tu as fait ce que t'a dit Densetsu ? On a un cours de spé. demain ! Faudrait que tu t'y mettes !

Sasuke sourit et adressa un regard amusé à Neji.

-Si tu prenais un peu tes conseils pour toi ?

-? Comment ça ?

-Si tu t'inquiétais un peu pour toi ?

-Mais moi je vais très bien pour le moment ! C'est pour ça, je prends soin de toi. Alors ? Tu l'as fait ce qu'il t'a dit ?

-Non.. Je vais le faire maintenant..

Sasuke se leva et rejoint son lit puis il s'assit dessus et respira profondément ; Neji le fixa quelques instants et remarqua Sasuke ouvrir un œil.

-Arrête de me mater !! Tu me déstabilises !

-O.K. !!

Neji leva les mains et se détourna en souriant, laissant Sasuke refermer les yeux et s'installer en tailleur pour ensuite se taire pour un bon moment. Lee sortit de la pièce pour faire un tour de ronde, voir si tout se passait bien. Shikamaru, Kiba et Chouji étaient encore fourrés dans la pièce voisine avec Gaara, et Shino lui, était de dos à Neji, assis sur son lit, regardant par le mur en face de lui. Sasuke était dans ses pensées ; Shino ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il faisait mais il était persuadé qu'il n'écoutait pas. Il soupira et se retourna, regardant Neji qui le fixait d'un air sombre.

-Que me vaut ce regard ?

-Naruto.

-Ce ne serait pas plutôt à moi de te le lancer ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée.

-… Je vais prendre une douche.

Shino se leva et attrapa les affaires dont il avait besoin. Ils se rendit dans la salle de bain et se déshabilla sans pudeur ; Naruto était sous sa douche et faisait mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu rentrer dans la pièce. Shino avait refermé la porte derrière lui et avait toussé, voulant montrer indirectement à Naruto que c'était lui et rien que lui qui était là. Il voulut entrer dans une douche mais arrêta son geste en voyant celle de Naruto s'entrouvrir et la tête de celui-ci dépasser légèrement. Le blond ne le regardait pas.

-Shino…

-…

Instant de flottement.

-Tu trouves que je vais trop vite ?..

-…

-Que je me remets trop vite de ma rupture pour t'embrasser comme ça ?

-Tu dois sûrement être en manque, c'est les premiers jours les plus durs. Après ça ira.

-… tu sais.. j'ai pas vraiment calculé ce que je faisais.. C'est venu comme ça… je voulais pas te blesser, je sais très bien que tu es..

-Attiré ? Oui. Mais moi je peux attendre. Seulement je ne veux pas être un lot de consolation.

-MAIS BIEN SUR QUE NON !!

Soudain, les yeux de Naruto s'étaient plongés dans ceux de Shino, le brun maintenu son regard en voyant Naruto faillir flancher. Il s'approcha de lui et tint son menton haut.

-Ne baisse pas les yeux Naruto. Il ne faut pas les cacher.

Naruto admirait le regard sérieux de Shino ; le brun avait son index posé sous son visage ; juste ce bras levé dans sa direction, juste cette main et ce doigt qui soutenait sa tête haute. Juste ses yeux levés vers lui.

Naruto sortit de la douche et s'avança vers lui ; il prit la main du brun dans la sienne et commença à l'embrasser puis il remonta le long de son bras, étonnant Shino qui ne s'y attendait absolument pas. Celui-ci se recula tout d'abord mais voyant Naruto le retenir, il se sentit perdre pied.

Naruto était totalement nu en face de lui, tout comme lui l'était aussi. Il s'approchait dangereusement de lui, posant sa bouche sur sa peau de plus en plus rapidement, de plus en plus tendrement et passionnément. Bientôt, les mains du blond s'emparèrent des joues de Shino pour maintenir son visage en face du sien et ainsi l'embrasser avec envie. Shino avait ses bras sur les côtés, les écartant au maximum du corps de Naruto qui se collait à lui. Mais il ne put se retenir et les passa autour de son torse. La vue du corps de Naruto, la sensation de sa peau trempée contre la sienne avait totalement grillé les quelques neurones qui résistaient encore à l'envie. Il poussa le blond contre une des portes de douche et ouvrit celle d'à côté pour y entrer et plaquer Naruto contre le mur du fond. Le bras de celui-ci avaient entouré les épaules de Shino et bientôt ses jambes en firent de même autour de son bassin. Les mains du brun le soutenaient, il avait agrippé ses fesses et pressait son bassin contre le sien ; faisant frotter son membre tendu contre celui déjà gonflé d'excitation de Naruto. Une caresse lui procurant du plaisir se rependant d'une manière tellement sournoise que Naruto poussa un long soupir.

Shino l'embrassait dans le cou, il avait perdu toute volonté de résistance. Tant pis s'il ne servait à Naruto que de substitut. Il parla à son oreille, voulant le prévenir.

-Naruto, je ne suis pas Sasuke. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal…. Mais…

-Sas… Sasu…ke….

Shino lâcha Naruto et se recula, prenant conscience que le blond se servait de l'attirance qu'il lui portait. Naruto ouvrit les yeux et bafouilla quelques mots incompréhensibles. Le nom de Sasuke lui avait échappé, il ne s'était absolument pas rendu compte de ce qu'il faisait inconsciemment : il remplaçait Sasuke, il ne voulait pas rester seul et réalisait maintenant qu'il n'était pas réellement attiré par Shino, qu'il voulait juste se sentir aimé. Mais était-ce vraiment bien ça ? Il n'avait pas l'impression de ressentir la même chose que pour l'Uchiwa, s'était autre chose qui le prenait à l'estomac, dans le cœur, qui le parcourait totalement et qui l'empêchait de réfléchir. C'était complètement absurde de se sentir comme ça.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait, Shino était partit dans une douche voisine à la sienne. Il se sentait misérable mais Naruto lui, ne savait plus quoi penser. Si Shino ne s'était pas stoppé, il aurait continué ; mais s'était de sa faute ; il avait prononcé le nom de son ancien petit ami et l'avait sûrement blessé. Le blond sortit de la douche et se posta face à la porte de celle de Shino. Il leva le bras et posa sa main sur la poigné qu'il pensait actionner pour ouvrir mais se reprit finalement. Il mit son peignoir et sortit de la pièce tandis que Shino soupirait. Il avait vu Naruto derrière la porte et avait espéré qui entre.

Dans la chambre, Sasuke était toujours sur son lit, assis en tailleur. Neji l'observait de loin de temps en temps mais ne le dérangeait. Naruto fronça des sourcils ; depuis quand Sasuke avait la zen attitude ? Le blond se tourna vers Neji et l'interrogea du regard.

-C'est Densetsu qui lui a donné des trucs à faire avant qu'il ne commence les cours de spé. Je sais pas très bien en quoi ça consiste mais.. Ca a l'air important.

-…

Naruto s'habilla et se rapprocha un peu de Sasuke.

-T'es sûr qu'il pionce pas ?

Le doute s'installa chez Neji. Il se leva de son lit et rejoint Naruto. Approchant son visage de Sasuke. Celui-ci ouvrit soudain les yeux en faisant sursauter ses deux amis qui reculèrent d'un bond.

-Sasuke ? Ca va ?

-Bah oui pourquoi ?

Soudain, Sasuke cligna des yeux et ce qu'avait vu Neji disparu. Naruto fit un pas dans la direction de l'Uchiwa, inquiet.

-Tu avais des yeux rouges.. enfin.. j'ai eu l'impression de…

-Sasuke.. tes yeux n'étaient plus les mêmes !

Sasuke ouvrit en grand ses paupières et courut dans la salle de bain où Shino se rhabillait tranquillement. L'Uchiwa se regarda dans le miroir, se fixant pendant trois bonnes minutes. Les autres l'observaient, soucieux. Puis un autre mouvement se fit. Sasuke revint en trombe dans la chambre et attrapa un crayon ainsi qu'une feuille pour y griffonner quelque chose qu'il montra à Neji et Naruto.

-C'était ça ?

Naruto s'avança et Neji lui, tendit le bras pour attraper le morceau de papier. Il analysa le dessin que Sasuke venait de faire.

-Oui. C'est quoi ?

-Le sharingan. Je.. C'est trop tôt.. Il ne faut pas que.. je..

Neji leva les yeux vers Sasuke ; le brun semblait affolé. Il repensa à ce qu'il lui avait raconté sur sa sœur et devina qu'il avait peur de finir comme elle. Il donna la feuille à Naruto et prit Sasuke dans ses bras. L'Uchiwa répétait une phrase puis se taisait avant de la redire. Naruto ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il racontait mais il s'inquiétait de plus en plus. Il se tourna vers Shino qui les regardait de son lit. La voix de Sasuke était la seule chose que l'on entendait.

-Je veux pas finir comme elle !!! Je veux pas ..

Neji avait posé sa main dans les cheveux de l'Uchiwa ; voulant le rassurer, il lui chuchotait des mots rassurant à l'oreille, lui expliquait qu'il ne craignait rien.

****-MAIS TU N'EN SAIS RIEN !!

Sasuke lui criait presque dessus ; il tenait les épaules de Neji mais voulait en même temps se reculer, en pleine contradiction, totalement perdu entre l'envie qu'on le laisse tranquille et celui de se faire comprendre.

Neji ne bronchait pas ; Naruto lui, était choqué par Sasuke ; jamais il ne l'avait vu comme ça, son ex petit ami semblait revivre un moment passé en se mettant à la place d'une autre personne ; terrorisé. Il tremblait de tout son corps, les yeux grands ouverts.

Naruto sentit soudain la main de Shino sur son épaule ; il sursauta et se tourna vers lui. Se perdant dans ses yeux émeraudes. Shino ne dit rien ; il montra d'un coup de tête la porte à Naruto et sortit ; suivit peu après par ce dernier qui resta un instant près de la porte fermée de la chambre, fixant le montant de bois. Sasuke avait vraiment des problèmes dont Naruto ne mesurait pas l'ampleur. Jamais il n'avait semblé déstabilisé ; Naruto l'avait toujours cru fort en tout point . Puis un moment lui revint en tête ; le jour où Orochimaru était venu chez Sasuke pour lui faire passer son entretien. Le matin durant lequel il s'était disputé avec Itachi. Naruto ne se souvenait pas vraiment de tout mais il gardait une espèce d'impression ; comme si on ne lui avait pas tout expliqué. Il se sentit encore plus éloigné de Sasuke et cela n'arrangeait rien à l'affaire de savoir Neji avec lui.

En fin de compte, il n'avait toujours pas digéré. Kyubi avait raison, Shino avait raison : il lui fallait plus de temps.

Puis il aperçu ce dernier du coin de l'œil ; oubliant par la même occasion ce qui c'était passé dans la chambre pour se souvenir de son dîner, de la salle de bain. Ces gestes incontrôlés, cette envie soudaine. Ce n'était pas vraiment pour remplacer Sasuke qu'il avait voulu enlacer si passionnément Shino, ce n'était pas juste pour sentir un peu plus de chaleur.

Non. Il l'avait pensé au début mais quand il avait sentit sa propre épaule sous la main du brun juste à l'instant, lorsqu'il avait levé les yeux vers lui pour se voir dans cette teinte émeraude, ce regard qui semblait résigné l'avait fait se sentir mal. Il avait blessé Shino et ne savait pas comment faire pour récupérer et rassembler les morceaux. C'était plus important que Sasuke.

qu'est-ce qu.. Sasuke va mal !! Je peux pas le laisser comme ça !!

Naruto eut un soubresaut. Non ; il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça !! Mais il ne le faisait pas pour autant, Sasuke avait Neji. En se disant ça, quelque chose parut s'effacer dans son esprit mais il ne savait pas réellement encore quoi. Il se secoua la tête et, se détournant de la porte, se trouva nez à nez avec le dos de Shino. Tout était embrumé dans son cerveau, il y avait de tout en désordre et, sans en comprendre le raison, il mit une priorité à tout ça.

-Shino !!

Le brun se retourna, les yeux grands ouverts, un air étonné peignant ces traits.

-Qu'est-ce qui a ?

-Je..

-Naruto ?

-Jesuisvraimentdésolé !!

Naruto se pencha en avant, les bras collés le long du corps, la tête baissée, il s'excusait à Shino qui lui, était très étonné. C'était à son tour de ne plus savoir quoi dire.

-vraiment. Je t'aime beaucoup. T'es quelqu'un que je ne connais pas très bien mais.. je.

non, c'est pas ça.. pourquoi je lui dit ça.. alors que..

Naruto redressa son visage, puis son corps. Debout, tête haute face au brun qui avait toujours le même regard étonné, Naruto s'avança un peu et se stoppa à quelques pas de son ami. Shino restait muet. Lorsqu'il se décida enfin à bouger et à vouloir parler, Lee sortait d'une chambre.

Shino soupira et Naruto regarda son sempaï ; bien ennuyé. Il lui barra la route pour accéder à la chambre mais la porte s'ouvrit et il faillit tomber. Neji le rattrapa de justesse mais ne fit pas trop attention en le repoussant légèrement pour qu'il reprenne une stabilité normale. Il vit Lee et commença à parler à toute vitesse.

-Lee ! Va chercher quelqu'un ! C'est Sasuke ! Il vient de tombé raide à l'instant !!

Naruto s'immobilisa. Il poussa Neji, entrant dans la chambre en vitesse pour voir Sasuke, étendu par terre ; les yeux clos. Lee se mit à courir en direction des escaliers mais Shino le prit de court et le stoppa, lui montrant quelques insectes déjà loin dans la cour.

-Ils vont chercher Tsunade.

-J'y vais quand même.

Shino acquiesça et laissa Lee partir. Neji était retourné dans la chambre pour arrêter Naruto qui voulait bouger Sasuke.

-Naruto ! Ne fais rien ! Il faut le laisser comme ça !

-Tu veux le laisser par terre en plein milieu de la pièce ?!!

-Naruto ! Neji a raison, il ne faut pas le déplacer. Tsunade va arriver dans un instant.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait en attendant ? Que veux-tu qu..

-D'abord tu te calmes et tu attends.

-Que je me calme ? Mais t'as vu comm

-Naruto ! Shino a raison ! Tu ne peux rien faire pour l'instant !

Les yeux du blond se dirigèrent vers Neji qui venait de parler. Il ne comprenait pas son attitude. Neji devait pourtant être inquiet ? Comment se faisait-il qu'il soit si..

-T'es équerrant.

Naruto se baissa et voulut prendre le bras de Sasuke mais il fut stopper par Shino qui lui agrippa le bras pour l'empêcher de toucher l'Uchiwa. Neji voyait le visage dégoûté de Naruto le regarder. Le blond lui montrait un regard presque assassin, mauvais, rempli de reproches ; il lui avait laissé Sasuke et maintenant, ce dernier était allongé sur le sol sans que personne ne sache pourquoi. Même pas son petit ami.

Naruto ne faisait pas attention à Shino qui le tenait fermement. Il baissa les yeux pour voir Sasuke ; le brun semblait juste dormir tranquillement. Trop tranquillement. Sasuke parlait toujours dans son sommeil et l'avait agité.

Le blond sentait son sang bouillir dans ses veines.

Comment Neji pouvait-il être aussi calme devant ce spectacle ?

-Poussez-vous !

La voix de Tsunade venait de retentir dans la chambre et les trois jeunes hommes se reculèrent ; la laissant passer. Elle regarda Neji et le jaugea de haut en bas.

-C'est bien de ne pas l'avoir bougé. Tu étais avec lui quand il est tombé ?

Naruto émit, à ces mots, un léger grognement de mécontentement que personne n'entendit. Neji répondit à Tsunade.

-Oui.. Je suis allé che

-Lee m'a expliqué, je veux juste savoir ce qui c'est passé avant qu'il ne tombe.

-.. il.. était en état de choc.. il..

Neji regarda Tsunade qui s'impatientait et déposa son regard sur Shino et, au ralentit, hésitant un peu, sur Naruto dont le regard noir se transforma. Ca y est, il était encore un indésirable. Tsunade soupira et adressa un regard à Shino qui sortit en emmenant Naruto, le tenant par le bras. Le blond n'avait pas quitté Neji des yeux jusqu'à ce que la porte bouge. Il voulait encore voir Sasuke avant qu'elle ne se ferme.

La porte close. Naruto ne se retint pas et frappa le mur autant de fois qu'il lui était permis. Il était hors de lui.

-'TAIN !!!

Shino le regardait faire ; impassible. Il se mit à marcher en direction des toilettes et préféra tout de même avertir Naruto.

-Tu devrais te calmer sinon tu seras poursuivi pour dégradation des locaux..

Naruto s'immobilisa et regarda son poing. Il frappa le mur une dernière fois avant de fixer Shino s'éloignant tranquillement pour disparaître dans les toilettes.

Deux petites minutes passèrent. Naruto s'était un peu calmé mais s'impatientait tout de même. Chouji fit alors son apparition. Il se demanda tout d'abord ce que faisait le blond dans le couloir et quand il voulut entrer dans sa chambre. Naruto le stoppa, mettant son bras entre la porte et son camarade de chambré.

-Tu ne peux pas entrer. Y'a eut un problème et personne n'est admis dans la chambre. Il faut attendre.

-… ?

Chouji eut quelques vagues explications sur la situation et commença à faire demi-tour mais il se stoppa lorsqu'il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et Tsunade appeler.

-SHINO !!!

Naruto ouvrit de grands yeux qui s'étrécir en voyant Neji, toujours dans le milieu de la pièce, debout à côté du corps inerte de Sasuke. Shino apparu au bout du couloir ; il ventilait ses mains pour finir de les sécher.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Il faut que tu me préviennes Densetsu, j'ai besoin de lui ! Envoie une de tes bestioles !

-Densetsu ? Mon père ? Pourquoi vous avez besoin de..

Naruto ne put continuer à poser sa question. Il fut surpris par le regard que Tsunade lui porta. Elle semblait soudainement intéressée lui.

-Naruto ?

Les yeux de la femme s'arrondirent alors et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-MAIS OUI !! Tu vas pouvoir nous aider en attendant ton père !! Shino !! Dépêche-toi s'il te plait !

Tsunade pris Naruto par le bras et le fit entrer dans la pièce avant de refermer aussitôt la porte. Shino lui, envoyait quelques insectes à la recherche du professeur et Chouji immobile, ne savait plus quoi penser. Il préféra ne rien faire et retourna sagement dans la chambre de Gaara, expliquer la situation qu'il n'avait pas très bien cerné à ses camarades qui pourraient peut-être l'aider à comprendre.

Naruto se tenait debout ; il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait là et maintenant qu'il était entré, un seule chose lui occupait l'esprit : il voulait sortir. Il sentit Tsunade le pousser en avant.

-Assied toi là ! Tu vas pouvoir m'être utile. Neji ! Tu as dit qu'il s'est tenu le front avant de s'effondrer c'est bien ça ?

-Oui.. il.. y a plaqué ses mains pendant plusieurs secondes et il est tombé d'un coup. Je m'en souviens, il s'est reculé pour se prendre le front dans ses mains.

-Bon ! Naruto, tu t'installes juste au-dessus de sa tête et tu place tes paumes au-dessus de son front sans le toucher.

-Pour quoi faire ?

Naruto s'exécuta mais ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'il devait faire au bout du copte. Tsunade le regarda, perplexe.

-Tu le fais et tu écoutes mes directives ! O.K. ?

-.. bi.. bien.. je demandais juste ..

-Tu ne parles plus et tu fais ce que je te dis. Sinon Sasuke sera dans une belle.. vous avez compris.

Naruto leva les yeux vers Neji, étonné et apeuré. Il ne lui lançait plus de regard accusateur mais cherchait plutôt du soutien. Il ne savait pas du tout ce qui l'attendait et pensait ne rien pouvoir faire. Comment allait-il pouvoir aider !

Tsunade posa ses mains sur les siennes et les plaça un peu mieux sur le front de Sasuke. Il était froid, son teint pâle et le manque de chaleur de sa peau n'était pas là pour rassurer Naruto qui sursauta, inquiétant Neji et exaspérant Tsunade.

-Arrête de penser Naruto !

-Mais il est gelé !!

Neji manqua une expiration à ces mots. Il n'avait plus touché Sasuke depuis qu'il était tombé et le pensait encore.. pas bien mais mieux que gelé ! Il finit par s'asseoir par terre ; observant Tsunade qui analysait les mains de Naruto en lui tordant les doigts comme pour l'obliger à faire des signes. Naruto se laissait faire et au bout d'un moment, il anticipa la volonté de Tsunade et en forma un ; surprenant la femme. Elle se stoppa et regarda, totalement subjuguée, Naruto continuant à faire des signes et se stoppant par moment. Il savait comment faire. Il s'immobilisa soudain et se redressa sur ses genoux. Il plaqua totalement ses mains sur le front de Sasuke. Il inspira profondément mais revint brusquement à la réalité en sentant la main de Tsunade sur son bras gauche et en entendant sa voix.

-NARUTO ARRETE !!

Naruto enleva ses mains du front de Sasuke rapidement, comme reprenant ses esprits. Il cligna des yeux et regarda autour de lui. Voyant Neji muet et Tsunade inquiète. Mais elle ne semblait pas soucieuse pour Sasuke à ce moment précis ; mais pour lui-même ; pour Naruto. Il voulut parler, demander ce qui c'était passé mais la porte s'ouvrit et Densetsu entra en courant. Naruto le vit et se poussa sur le côté pour lui laisser sa place. Il entendit sa voix puis celle de Tsunade mais ne discernait pas, il écoutait les mots défiler dans ces oreilles un à un mais ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils se disaient. Il fut prit de vertiges. Il aperçut Neji ainsi que ses lèvres bouger puis, le noir total.

Neji le vit s'écrouler sur le côté et le rattrapa, empêchant sa tête de cogner contre le sol. Il regarda Densetsu pour l'avertir mais celui-ci avait vu ; cependant il ne bougeait pas. Il avait les yeux rivés sur son fils mais ses mains étaient au-dessus du front de Sasuke. Lui aussi formait des signes. Ce n'était pourtant pas les même que ceux que Naruto avait fait.

Neji le vit se redresser sur ses genoux, plaqué ses mains sur le front de Sasuke, inspirer profondément, puis observa une lumière bleutée entre la paume de ses mains et le front de son petit ami.

Densetsu se redressa vite, laissant à Tsunade le reste et tendit les bras vers le corps de Naruto que Neji tenait. Le brun laissa le père de Naruto prendre son fils dans ses bras et l'observer. Le jeune homme respirait toujours mais ne bougeait plus. Neji, inquiet, regarda Densetsu ; demandant indirectement si Naruto allait bien. Pourtant, le professeur ne dit rien et se leva ; gardant Naruto dans ses bras. Il sortit de la pièce et appela Shino. Celui-ci attendait derrière la porte et il ne fut donc pas long à venir. Neji vit Densetsu mettre Naruto dans les bras de Shino et revenir dans la pièce pour prendre Sasuke dans les siens avant de se rediriger vers la sortie.

A cet instant, Neji ne fut pas d'accord qu'on le laisse comme ça. Il regarda Tsunade et interpella son professeur.

-SenseÏ !

-Demain Neji. C'est plus l'heure. Tu les verras en cours demain matin.

-…mais.

Neji voulut s'avancer pour rattraper son professeur et Shino qui partaient déjà mais sentit Tsunade derrière lui.

-Ca va Neji. Ils vont tous les deux biens. Plus de peur que de mal. Ils les emmènent à l'infirmerie.

Puis elle sortit à son tour. Lee entra dans la chambre, regardant Neji toujours immobile. Il se posta face à lui et lui sourit.

-T'inquiète ! C'est des vrais pros !

Neji sortit de ses pensées et força un sourire avant de sortir dans le couloir pour revenir tout de suite après. Plus personne. A l'extérieur de la cambre, c'était désert.

Un quart d'heure plus tard. Shikamaru, Chouji et Kiba revenaient dans la chambre en demandant des nouvelles et des éclaircissements qu'ils n'eurent pas totalement. Neji leur répétant ce que Densetsu lui avait dit avant de partir.

Il s'allongea dans son lit, prêt à dormir. Il était déjà 23h et il comptait se lever tôt le lendemain pour se rendre à l'infirmerie, sachant qu'il devrait d'abord la retrouver car la visite de la journée n'avait pas été réellement bien suivie.

Shino revint une demi-heure plus tard mais Neji rêvait déjà. Il s'était difficilement endormit car une chose n'était pas tout à fait logique dans son esprit.

Comment se faisait-il que Densetsu ait préféré prendre Sasuke plutôt que son propre fils dans ses bras pour le mener à l'infirmerie ? Et comment se faisait-il que son professeur ne lui ait pas demandé à lui de l'aider pour Sasuke ? Pourquoi avait-il appelé Shino ?

Bien sûr cela faisait plus d'une chose d'illogique, mais il était trop tard pour débattre dessus. Neji s'était donc endormit ; exténué par l'inquiétude.

Le lendemain matin, il fut réveillé par Lee. Son sempaï savait qu'il voulait aller voir Sasuke et voyant que Shino s'apprêtait pour se rendre à l'infirmerie, il l'avait réveillé.

Neji s'habilla en vitesse et remercia sommairement Shino pour l'avoir attendu. Ils se rendirent tous les deux dehors et y croisèrent Hinata qui attendait à l'entrée du bâtiment. Neji fut surpris de la voir et se stoppa un instant.

-Hinata ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

La jeune fille rosit discrètement, elle était aussi surprise que son cousin de le voir ici.

-Je … j'attends quelqu'un..

-Tu.. Attends ? Qui ose te faire attendre ?

Hinata parut gênée mais souffla un nom qui fit reculer Neji. Shino s'impatientait et le jeune Hyuga l'avait bien vu ; il adressa un coup d'œil désapprobateur à sa cousine et partit ; se promettant de toucher deux mots à quelqu'un en revenant.

Hinata vit son cousin s'éloigner, elle le suivait du regard. Elle sentit une présence derrière elle et se retourna. Gaara se trouvait là, la regardant. Elle rosit légèrement et salua le jeune homme. Il lui sourit et commença à marcher. Il lui avait demandé de l'attendre ce matin avant d'aller manger ; il voulait lui parler mais, il restait muet et Hinata n'arrangeait rien ; elle restait aussi bruyante qu'une pierre tombale.

Soudain, Gaara s'immobilisa. Hinata fit de même et le regarda ; le jeune homme semblait sérieux. Elle le vit s'approcher doucement et hésiter un instant. Il se recula et finit par venir à elle, posant ces lèvres sur les siennes un bref instant.

Hinata se statufia sur place, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Gaara, pas doué pour ces choses là, attendait sans rien dire. Mais Hinata pas plus à l'aise que lui était toujours immobile et il dut la sortir de son état.

Il s'était reculé et la regardait d'un œil incertain.

-Hinata je..

Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire. Hinata avait bougé à l'entente de son prénom mais n'avait rien dit ni fait de plus que reprendre ses esprits. Gaara était à quelques pas d'elle. Timide par nature, elle prit son courage à deux mains et se rapprocha doucement. Gaara arrondit les yeux et la sentit déposé un bisou sur sa joue avant de se reculer et de lui sourire. Il lui prit la main et l'épisode fut clos. Le jeune homme n'était pas certain d'avoir bien compris et de s'être fait comprendre mais il avait quand même osé faire quelque chose pour ne pas rester au stade amitié. Il était un peu soulagé de ne pas s'être fait rejeter et espérait ne pas en rester là.

Pendant ce temps, Neji et Shino arrivaient à l'infirmerie et saluaient Tsunade qui venait de voir ses malades. Elle fit entrer les visiteurs dans leur chambre et les laissa tranquille. Naruto était debout et finissait de s'habiller tandis que Sasuke lui était toujours allongé sur son lit. Il dormait. Shino se stoppa à l'entré ; il aurait espéré que Naruto dorme encore ; ainsi il n'aurait pas eut à donner d'explication pour sa venue. Naruto lui sourit de loin, gêné. En fin de compte, Shino l'appréciait toujours.

-Tu vas bien ?

Naruto tourna son regard vers Neji qui s'était avancé vers le lit de Sasuke pour le regarder. Le blond fut pris de remord. On lui avait expliqué comment Neji l'avait empêché de se faire plus mal en tombant et se rappelait le mauvais comportement qu'il avait eux avec lui la veille au soir.

-Oui..

-Et Sasuke ? Tu sais ce qu'il a ?

Naruto baissa les yeux. On n'avait pas voulu lui expliquer. Cependant, il savait que Neji allait tout connaître sur ce qu'avait le brun.

-J'en sais rien mais toi, tu devrais demander à Tsunade, elle te le dira sûrement.

La voix de Naruto était devenue bien basse ; il ne supportait pas vraiment que Neji sache plus de chose que lui sur Sasuke même s'il allait devoir s'y faire. Neji sortit de la pièce, accordant un dernier regard à Sasuke avant de refermer la porte. Naruto attrapa sa veste au pied du lit mais ne la mit pas. Il regarda Shino ; un peu hésitant. Etait-il venu pour le voir ou pour accompagner Neji afin de lui montrer le chemin ?

Le brun se rapprocha un peu de lui et commença à parler.

-On a pas fini notre discussion hier soir.

-… ?

Naruto redressa son visage, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux du brun ; pas certain d'avoir bien compris.

-Tu as commencé à me dire que tu ne me connaissais pas très bien mais que tu m'aimais quand même bien. Pourtant.. Tu n'avais pas l'air convaincu.

Naruto se racla la gorge, fuyant le regard de Shino qui se voulait insistant. Pourquoi remettre ça sur le tapis ? Pourquoi vouloir en parler maintenant ? Naruto ne désirait pas vraiment discuter de ça mais Shino lui, semblait vouloir le contraire et barrait la route. Il était posté devant la porte de la chambre. Naruto regardait le mur, cherchant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire pour ne pas être trop bavard mais tout en donnant une explication qui paraîtrait logique.

-Shino.. euh.. on est pas seul, alors pas maintenant…

Naruto s'avança, pensant que Shino se pousserait pour lui laisser le passage vers la sortie. Mais non ; Shino ne bougea pas d'un pouce et se dressait même devant le blond, prêt à le stopper.

-Sasuke n'est pas en état d'entendre ce que l'on dit. Il dort.

Naruto se retourna vers l'endormi. Seulement, dormait-il vraiment ? Il bougeait un peu mais cela ne semblait aussi agité que d'habitude. Et puis, même si c'était le cas, il ne voulait pas parler. Il ne savait même plus quoi dire. Il voulut forcer le passage vers la sortie mais Shino insista et agrippa même le bras de Naruto qui sursauta.

-Lâche-moi !

-Aucune envie de te lâcher.

Naruto recula vivement, tirant sur son propre bras pour que Shino enlève sa main ; ce qu'il fit. Naruto semblait irrité. Il en avait assez qu'on ne lui explique rien. Shino l'avait compris depuis longtemps mais ne comptait pas le laisser sans tirer aussi facilement.

-J'en ai plus qu'assez de ton comportement Naruto !

-Et bien laisse-moi tranquille alors ! Tu n'auras plus à me supporter comme ça !

-Hors de question.

Shino s'était ré avancé et reprit le bras de Naruto qui lui, avait tourné la tête, ne voulant pas voir le visage du brun qui le regardait.

-Tu te donne toi-même le mauvais rôle Naruto.

Naruto se taisait. Shino n'était même pas sûr qu'il l'écoute mais tant pis ; c'était son problème s'il fermait les yeux sans vouloir comprendre que beaucoup de personne tenait à lui. Soudain, Naruto fit un mouvement que Shino n'avait pas prévu ; le blond leva le bras et se recula en même temps, emportant Shino avec lui. Cependant, il n'avait pas calculé ça comme ça et avait pensé que Shino allait encore le lâcher. Il trébucha et tomba à terre, accompagné de Shino qui le lâcha juste avant de tomber lourdement sur lui. Le brun se rattrapa et plaqua ses mains au sol, gardant une distance avec le visage de Naruto qui avait retrouvé un aspect qu'on lui connaissait. Etonné, des yeux grands ouverts et les joues légèrement rosées à cause de la position de son corps sous celui de Shino. Il repensa à la veille mais ne fit rien. Shino se releva sans rien dire et l'aida à en faire de même.

Un bruit léger les firent sortirent de leur mutisme. Sasuke était en train de se réveiller. Il s'asseyait sur son lit en se frottant d'une main son front douloureux. Au même moment, Neji et Tsunade faisaient de nouveaux leur apparition dans la pièce. Le jeune Hyuga se stoppa net en voyant Sasuke lui sourire. Un détail avait changé.

-Sasuke !! Ton front !!

_A suivre…_

_Nana_

Hinata : Tiens ?

Gaara : Chouette !

Neji : Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas encore nous inventer !!

Nana :.. hi hi # regarde tout le monde en se frottant les mains #

Haku : .. tu as dit avoir besoin de moi mais…

Nana : Attends un peu !! ( au fait au passage, je l'adore Haku !! Enfin.. dans l'original )

Naruto : Je vais finir avec qui moi ?!!

Nana : … ben.. je verrais bien.


	15. Chapter 15

13

_Auteur : Nana_rusasu

_Titre : Un ou deux_

_Couple : euh.. ben, ça commence avec Neji x Naruto x Sasukeoula.. ça a changé la depuis le temps.._

_Genre : ouîlle.. O.o, OOC, UA, Yaoi, Hétéro dans le très lointain, Sentiment, Lemon, …_

_Disclamair : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, et ils .. ils.. ils ne le seront jamais !!! TT # s'effondre en sanglots..# _

pensées persos

(remarques auteur)

_**Un ou Deux **_

_**Chapitre 15**_

Il s'avança et s'assit aux côtés de son petit ami en posant ses doigts sur son front. Sasuke ne comprenait pas et leva les yeux, comme si cela allait l'aider à voir ce dont parlait Neji.

-Quoi mon front ?

Naruto lui aussi s'était rapproché et regarda les deux bruns avant de se tourner vers Tsunade puis Shino.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon front ? Quelqu'un veut bien m'expliquer s'il vous plait ?

Sasuke avait collé sa main sur le haut de son visage, cachant la partie que tout le monde regardait. Neji attrapa sa main et l'enleva, examinant la marque que l'Uchiwa avait. Puis Tsunade commença à leur expliquer. La marque de Sasuke provenait de Densetsu. Le professeur lui avait apposé une sorte de sceau pour empêcher le sharingan de Sasuke de s'ouvrir. Naruto et Shino ne comprenaient pas pourquoi cela devait être stoppé étant donné que c'était la particularité de la famille Uchiwa mais ne demandèrent rien. Ils savaient qu'ils n'auraient eut de toute façon aucune explication sur ce point. Neji lui, avait semblé soulagé sur le coup et regardait Sasuke. Ce dernier frottait son front.

-Mais.. Je vais pas la garder à vie ! Il va me l'enlever non ?

-Elle s'en ira toute seule. Tu ne l'auras plus ce soir.

Sasuke tourna vivement son regard vers Tsunade.

-Ce soir ?

La femme hocha la tête puis un sourire rassurant apparu sur son visage.

-Densetsu va apprendre à Naruto comment faire le sceau. S'il y a un problème. Il pourra directement le faire.

Tous les regards se posèrent alors sur Naruto qui se sentit soudain oppressé.

-Moi ? Mais il peut pas l'apprendre à quelqu'un d'autre ? Shino a fait deux ans ici ! Tout comme Le ! Ils seraient plus à même de..

-Ils ne peuvent pas, c'est une particularité de ta famille Naruto Tu es venu pour Kyubi mais toi aussi tu as une particularité. Enfin.. j'ai pas envie de t'expliquer ! C'est pas à moi de le faire après tout ! Tu demanderas à ton père !

Naruto fut choqué de la désinvolture avec laquelle Tsunade lui parlait. Il voulut lui crier dessus mais elle sortit, les prévenant que les cours allaient bientôt commencer. Shino sortit et Neji en fit de même. Naruto resta quelque instant, immobile, digérant l'information. Puis il posa son regard sur Sasuke ; puis sur son front. Ce sceau. Il devrait l'apprendre. Et ça pour protéger Sasuke ? Etait-ce vraiment pour ça. Il ne savait même pas ce que son ami avait risqué. Il devrait apprendre quelque chose et s'en servir sans savoir pourquoi il le faisait ? Ca ne lu allait pas vraiment et il comptait bien le faire comprendre à quelqu'un.

Pendant qu'il se concentrait, Sasuke s'était levé et l'attendait devant la porte. Il toussa pour le faire sortir de ses pensées et l'invita à sortir. Les quatre jeunes hommes commençaient à 9h ; ils n'étaient donc pas en retard mais mieux valait ne pas trop traîner. Naruto et Shino en avaient fait l'expérience la veille. Ils allèrent manger rapidement et chercher leurs affaires dans leur chambre avant de redescendre. Neji repensa alors à sa cousine en ressortant. Il espérait la voir avant le début des cours pour lui demander qui était celui qu'elle attendait quelques temps plus tôt.

Sasuke, à côté de lui, essayait d'arranger ses mèches de cheveux pour cacher son front mais sans succès ce qui le fit rire et attirer le regard de Naruto et Shino qui en firent de même.

-Arrêtez ! Tout le monde va me regarder toute la journée à cause de ce truc !

-N'empêche que ce truc t'a sauvé !

-Et puis c'est mon père qui l'a fait !

Shino lui ne dit rien. Il restait muet. Le regard de Naruto se posa sur lui ; il ne lui avait rien dit depuis qu'ils étaient sortit de l'infirmerie et gardait en tête ces derniers mots. « le mauvais rôle ». Il ne faisait pourtant pas exprès. Il sentit une main se poser dans son dos et détourna son regard. Voulant voir à qui appartenait la main. C'était Sasuke qui lui souriait.

-T'as intérêt à bien l'apprendre. Sinon, t'es mort !

-Tu vas pas non plus me tuer parce que j'ai du mal.. C'est pas comme si t'allais devenir un tueur psychopathe !!

Grand silence. Les yeux de Sasuke s'étaient agrandis et sa bouche restait ouverte. Il baissa son visage en laissant échapper une petite affirmation de sa gorge ; comme pour rassurer Naruto. Il enleva sa main du dos du blond et pris celle de Neji dans la sienne. Celui-ci resserra ses doigts sur lui, voulant lui faire comprendre qu'il était là. Naruto ne dit rien, surpris du changement d'humeur de l'Uchiwa.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

Aucune réponse. Seulement un sourire de Neji. Naruto se tourna alors vers Shino ; lui non plus ne comprenait pas. Cela rassura Naruto qui se sentit sur le coup, moins exclus. Il n'était pas le seul à côté de la plaque. Il laissa donc. Changeant de sujet le temps qu'ils arrivent à leur salle de cours. Premier cour de la journée : histoire et mythologie fondé.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cours ?

-Tu verras bien.

-…

Ils étaient en train d'attendre. Neji cherchait Hinata des yeux ; il avait même demandé à Sakura si elle ne l'avait pas vu mais la jeune fille avait sourit et lui avait fait comprendre que sa cousine devait être occupée et accompagnée. Qu'elle arriverait donc juste pour l'heure pile. Peut-être même en retard.

Neji ne l'avait pas cru sur le moment mais il commençait à se poser des questions. Il cherchait si quelqu'un manquait autre qu'Hinata mais ne trouvait pas. Puis la voix de Naruto lui indiqua ce qu'il cherchait.

-Il est où Gaara ?

Gaara ?

Puis celle de Shino lui donna confirmation sur ses soupçons fondés.

-Je l'ai vu de loin tout à l'heure. Il était avec Hinata.

-TU POUVAIS PAS ME LE DIRE !!

Shino sursauta. Neji lui avait fait peur à crier comme ça. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé depuis qu'il le connaissait et ses débordements étaient parfois spectaculaires. Seulement Shino ne le connaissait pas assez pour y avoir été habitué. Neji était exaspéré par Shino. Il avait vu sa cousine et n'avait rien dit alors qu'il avait bien remarqué moins d'une heure plus tôt que le jeune Hyuga était soucieux pour elle. Naruto se moquait doucement de Shino qui avait bondit d'un coup et Sasuke lui, fixait tour à tour ceux qui le regardaient lui et sa marque Il n'aimait pas être le centre des conversations. Cela lui rappelait quand il était petit, juste après que son clan ait été décimé.

Il vit alors arriver Gaara et Hinata, puis Neji s'avancer vers eux. Il s les rejoint. Hinata était toute rouge et restait muette. Elle avait lâcher la main du jeune homme en voyant son cousin arriver, les yeux mauvais.

-Neji nii-san !

-T'aurais put me prévenir que c'était lui que tu attendais !! Je me serais pas tant inquiété !!

-.. ?

Hinata se tut ; étonné par les propos que tenait Neji. Gaara sourit ; amusé. Il n'aurait peut-être pas du se montrer si confiant car Neji se tourna vers lui ; mécontent.

-Et toi ! Tu aurais put me dire ce que tu faisais, non ? Je suis censé la surveiller !

-Elle n'est pas assez grande pour se surveiller elle-même ?! Toi, tu as une vie à côté, non ? Pourquoi dois-tu être toujours à savoir ce qu'elle fait ?

-èé. Tu ne sais pas comment ça marche.

Hinata était d'accord avec Gaara mais ne dit rien. Elle savait que Neji aimerait ne pas avoir à la surveiller mais son père la lui avait confié et Neji ne voulait pas le décevoir. C'était dans l'ordre des choses dans leur famille.

Neji dut tout de même se calmer. Leur professeur était arrivé et les élèves commençaient à entrer les uns après les autres. Sasuke prit Neji part la main et le mena à l'intérieur. Naruto trouva une place pas trop loin d'eux et Shino s'installa plus en retrait ; ne voulant pas gêner. C'était encore un petit amphi. Naruto aimait beaucoup les salles comme celle-ci, il pouvait voir tout le monde quand il se mettait en hauteur. Sasuke et Neji étaient juste dans la rangée devant lui. Shino s'était installé dans le bas sur le côté. Naruto le fixait. Peut-être un peu trop car le brun se retourna, cherchant des yeux qui provoquait le picotement qui lui parcourait la nuque. Naruto agrandi ses yeux et dévia son regard, gêné. Il se sentit rougir. Shino l'avait remarqué de loin mais ne fut pas sur de comprendre. Tout le monde s'était enfin installé et le professeur ferma la porte derrière lui.

-Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous avez bien dormit et que vous ne finirez pas votre nuit pendant mon cours.

Tout en parlant, il écrivait son nom au tableau : Morino Ibiki. ( hé hé. )

-De toutes façons, si vous avez le malheur de vous endormir, je vous ferai payer.

Naruto se pencha alors en avant, voulant souffler quelque chose à l'oreille de Sasuke qui l'avait vu. Le brun se pencha légèrement en arrière pour entendre ce que son ami voulait lui dire mais Ibiki les avait vu et lança une craie en direction des bavards.

-Toi là ! Le blond ! Tu changes tout de suite de place !!

-Qu… Quoi ?

Naruto fut surpris du soudain intérêt que tout le monde lui portait. Il chercha une explication en regardant son professeur.

-J'interdis tout bavardage ! Lève-toi et redescends par ici ! Tiens ! T'as qu'à te mettre là !

mais qu'est-ce qu'il me fait là !! il se prend pour qui ?!!

-Et arrête de me regarder comme si j'étais un taré ! Je déteste ça ! Allé dépêche-toi !

Naruto descendait en direction de la place qu'on lui avait attribué de force. Sur le côté, en bas. Il s'y assit et bien sûr, le dernière chose qu'il remarqua, s'était son voisin. Shino.

-Shi.. Shino ?

-MAIS TU VAS ARRETER DE PARLER !! JE VAIS DEVOIR TE METTRE TOUT SEUL !!!

Naruto sursauta, Ibiki s'était rendu dans sa rangée et était à quelques centimètre de lui. Il se reprit et regarda en face de lui, se taisant.

-Je me tais. Excusez-moi.

Ibika resta immobile quelques secondes et se redressa ; ne quittant pas Naruto des yeux.

-Bien. Que je ne t'entende plus.

-…

Naruto se tut et une fois que le professeur eut le dos tourné, il regarda Shino d'un air étonné et presque désabusé. Shino lui sourit, amusé. Ibiki commença son cours mais il ne put parler plus de cinq minutes car quelqu'un frappait à la porte. Il lança un regard noir à ses élèves, voulant leur faire comprendre de se taire et de ne pas bouger en attendant qu'il aille voir. Il sortit donc. Personne ne parla et une minute passa. Lorsqu'il revint, il se posta juste à la droite de son bureau et appela d'une voix rauque.

-Uzumaki Naruto.

Le concerné leva la main, hésitant. Ibiki mit quelques secondes à voir où il se trouvait et sourit, comme s'il n'était pas étonné de voir que c'était lui l'Uzumaki.

-Lève toi et prend tes affaires.

-… ?

-Allé ! Sinon je vais finir par croire que tu es sourd !

Naruto s'exécuta. Tout le monde le regardait et lorsqu'il passa devant Ibiki, il regarda qui se trouvait dans le couloir ; la porte avait été laissée ouverte. Il aperçut son père adossé au mur face à la porte. Il attendait, regardant sur le côté. Naruto sourit et se pressa un peu. A l'extérieur de la salle, Densetsu se redressa et sourit à son fils qui sortait en refermant derrière lui.

-J'ai le droit à un cours particulier ?

-Tu vas souffrir !!

-

Naruto sourit ; ravi. Densetsu passa un bras autour de ses épaules et le guida jusqu'à une autre salle. Naruto entra. La salle était classique, rien à voir avec les petits amphis. Les chaises et tables avaient été rangées sur les côtés, seule une chaise et un bureau était au centre, bien à leur place. Densetsu lui montra le siège de la main.

-Tout d'abord ! Théorie !

-…

Naruto adressa un regard du coin de l'œil à son père et hésita. Puis il alla finalement s'asseoir. Densetsu attrapa une chaise et la mis à l'opposé du bureau de Naruto.

-Bon. Sasuke Uchiwa. Dernier héritier d'une grande famille hyper connue. Sa particularité ?

-Le Sharingan.

-. Oui. Danger avec ça ?

-Aucune idée.

-O.O ? Ah bon ?

Naruto tint son regard. Il ne savait absolument pas ce dont son père parlait en demandant un quelconque danger avec le don de Sasuke. Il était même étonné.

-Euh.. Ben j'ai vu qu'il tombe dans les pommes c'est tout..

-Non. Il est tombé dans les pommes à cause d'un trop grand choc. C'est rien ça, comparé à son Sharingan.

-Ben dis moi ce que c'est alors !

-….

Densetsu hésita. Son fils était très proche de Sasuke et il ne savait pas si, comme il n'était pas au courant, c'était une bonne chose de lui dire. D'un autre côté, Sasuke aurait sûrement encore besoin du sceau et Naruto était la plupart du temps avec lui.

-Bon, écoute, on va faire d'une autre manière. Je vais t'apprendre la technique comme ça et on verra si ça marche ou pas.

-Pourquoi ça marcherait pas ?

-C'est mieux de savoir pourquoi on pose un sceau. Mais là, faudra que je voie avec Sasuke si je peux t'expliquer. Ce serait même mieux qu'il le fasse lui-même.

-… Neji sait quelque chose, j'en suis sûr.

Densetsu le savait ça. Mais il se dit que ce n'était pas la peine de confirmer le soupçon de Naruto. Il semblait déjà assez heurté par ce qui arrivait. Densetsu baissa les yeux, en pleine réflexion ; son fils n'était pas au mieux de sa forme mais il devait absolument apprendre. Il releva son visage et força un sourire.

-On s'y met ?

-Mes oreilles sont grandes ouvertes!!

Naruto fit de même. Puis le cours put commencer. Densetsu lui enseigna quelque signe et les significations qu'on pouvait leur attribuer. Après, il montra à Naruto ceux qui servaient pour le sceau à donner à Sasuke. Il lui donna quelques explications sur la façon de faire et finit par poser une feuille sur la table de Naruto. Ce dernier regarda le morceau de papier.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Densetsu posa son index d'un air solennel sur la feuille et affirma un chose d'une voix convaincu.

-Le front de Sasuke !

Naruto fixa le doigt de son père puis remonta jusqu'à son visage. Il paraissait tellement sérieux. Densetsu remarqua les yeux de Naruto et sourit.

-Le front de Sasuke.. On va dire. Et je suppose qu'il faut que je pose le sceau ?

-T'as tout compris shonen !!

Naruto émit un léger rire. Il se leva et plaça ses mains juste au-dessus de la feuille sans les y poser. Il respira un bon coup et se mit à former un signe ; puis un second et un troisième. Il se stoppa un instant et en fit un quatrième. Il entendit soudain la voix de son père.

-Concentre-toi.. !!

-Je me concentre.

-….

Naruto soupira en secouant ces mains. Il les replaça et recommença. Cette fois il réussit les sceaux et lorsqu'il plaqua ses mains sur la feuille, Densetsu le stoppa. Plongeant presque sur lui et relevant son bras.

-Inutile de bousiller ton énergie sur une feuille.

-Je recommence ?

-Vas-y.

-…

Naruto s'immobilisa. Quelque chose le perturbait et son père le remarqua.

-Qu'est-ce qui a ?

-Je me posais une question.

-T'as pas intérêt à penser à autre chose quand tu fais ça tu sais, ça déstabilise..

-Je.. désolé.

Naruto repris son exercice mais Densetsu le stoppa.

-Tu fais n'importe quoi !!

-..

Naruto mis ses bras le long de son corps ; ce reculant de la feuille de papier.

-Pourquoi on m'a pris pour Kyubi et pas pour ma particularité ?

-...

Densetsu regarda son fils ; gêné. Il se racla la gorge et s'assit.

-Les Uzumaki ne sont pas appréciés..

-Pourquoi ça ?

Naruto s'assit à son tour, reprenant sa place. Son père dessinait sur la feuille avec son doigt ; traçant des courbes invisibles.

-Parce-que.. notre particularité à nous.. c'est de les stopper.

-Stopper ? Stopper quoi ?

-Les particularités des autres. Tu vois bien ce que j'ai fait avec Sasuke hier. J'ai annulé son Sharingan pour 24h.

-Bah oui, mais tu l'as aidé, non ? C'était une bonne chose !

-Oui. Oui mais avoue que quand tu as un don, tu n'aimes pas particulièrement savoir que quelqu'un peut le stopper comme ça juste en moins d'une minute !

-… mouais.. c'est sur que vu comme ça. Mais, tu fais pas ça toi ! Tu enseignes ! C'est pas la même chose !

-Si on s'y remettait ?!

Densetsu se releva et montra la feuille à Naruto. Le jeune homme ne broncha pas, ne remarquant pas l'esquive de son père. Il se releva donc et s'efforça de se concentrer sur la feuille. Repensant à la peau gelée et à la peau pâle de Sasuke lorsqu'il l'avait vu la veille.

Densetsu le surveillait du coin de l'œil, il faisait attention aux signes que ses doigts formaient ; soudain, Naruto n'eut plus conscience de ce qu'il faisait et ses mains bougèrent toutes seules ; formant les même signes que la veille. Densetsu se rapprocha et fixa les doigts de son fils avant de regarder son visage. Rien ne passait dans ses yeux.

-Naruto ?

Le jeune homme continuait à faire des signes. Densetsu écarquilla les yeux et posa sa main sur le bras de Naruto.

-Naruto ! Arrête !!

Densestsu secoua légèrement son fils qui reprit conscience en clignant des yeux.

-Ah.. Je crois que. Je me suis endormi debout là.. Désolé. Je recommence.

Naruto remua sa tête de droite à gauche et replaça ses mains correctement mais Densetsu attrapa la feuille et l'enleva de la table. Naruto qui avait commencé à faire le premier signe se stoppa et leva ses yeux pour voir ceux de son père.

-Quoi ? C'est déjà fini ?

-Où as-tu appris les signes que tu viens de faire ?

-De quoi ?

-Ceux que tu viens de faire avant que je te dise de t'arrêter.

-C'était pas ceux pour Sasuke ?

-Ah non ! C'était pas ceux là !!

-C'était quoi alors ?

-QUI TE LES A APPRIS !!

Naruto sursauta. Son père venait de hausser le ton et s'était rapprocher de lui, insistant.

-J'en sais rien ! Je sais même pas ce que je faisais.

Densetsu se recula, il voyait qu'il faisait peur à Naruto. Il se passa une main sur son visage et s'excusa.

-J'ai fais quoi ?

-On s'en fou, concentre-toi sur le sceau de Sasuke s'il te plait.

Naruto hésita et reprit la feuille des mains de son père puis la reposa sur la table avant de reprendre ses signes.

-Je reprends…

Naruto regardait Densetsu du coin de l'œil et le vit hocher de la tête pour lui dire de continuer. L'homme ne disait plus rien et se rassit en soupirant. Quelques minutes passèrent dans le silence, Naruto recommença plusieurs fois dans le silence. Il sentait les yeux bleus de son père posés sur lui. Puis il entendit soudain le son de sa voix.

-C'est bon. Tu peux t'arrêter.

Naruto s'exécuta, puis il se rassit avant de fixer Densetsu qui reprenait la feuille pour aller la ranger dans un des tiroirs du bureau.

-Si je suis ici pour Kyubi. Ca veut dire qu'on ne m'apprendra pas à me servir de mon don.. ?

-T'as tout compris.

-Et toi. Tu ne p

-Tu n'en auras pas le temps.

-…

Le visage de Naruto devint soudain maussade. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas apprendre comme tout le monde. S'il avait un don, il pourrait servir même s'il n'était pas apprécié ! La preuve ! Il allait sûrement devoir aider Sasuke !

Densetsu remarqua sa mine triste et déçue. Il le parcourut des yeux et réfléchit ; prenant quelques instants pour lui. Naruto l'avait remarqué et attendait. Puis son père farfouilla dans son sac.

-Je l'ai pas avec moi mais, cet après-midi je t'ai en cours avec la classe ; je te donnerai quelque chose si tu veux absolument apprendre.

Naruto fut alors prit d'une grand bouffé d'air frais. Un sourire incontrôlable se dessina sur son visage ; ce qui amusa Densetsu. Celui-ci leva le bras et pointa la sortie du doigt.

-Dehors shonen ! Retourne en cours ! Sinon Ibiki va me tuer ! Et n'oublie pas les signes pour Sasuke !!

-A cet après-midi !!

Naruto laissa son père seul dans la pièce. Ce dernier perdit son sourire une fois Naruto dehors. Il pensait lui avoir fait plaisir mais se demandait si cela allait continuer comme ça. Naruto pouvait-il comprendre les ennuis qu'il encourait.

Dans l'amphi où se déroulait le cours d'histoire et mythologie fondée, Ibiki était en pleine explication sur un sujet passionnant pour lui et dut s'arrêter lorsqu'on frappa de nouveau. Naruto ouvrit la porte doucement, passant la tête timidement en cherchant son professeur des yeux.

-Quand on revient en cours on frappe, on entre, on s'excuse et on retourne à sa place sans bruit !! On n'attend pas qu'on vienne vous chercher !

La voix forte du professeur fit sursauter Naruto qui entra et retourna à sa place, tête baissée. En passant devant Ibiki, il souffla un tout petit « excusezmoi » qui fit sourire l'homme.

-Bon ! Je reprends.

Et le cours continua. Naruto avait reprit sa place aux côtés de Shino qui gribouillait sur sa feuille. Naruto fixa le morceau de papier blanc et faisait les signes qu'il venait d'apprendre sous la table. Il n'écoutait absolument pas les explications d'Ibiki sur la guerre qu'avait touché le pays quelques centaines d'années plus tôt et sur ces répercutions sur toutes les familles à dons particuliers qui avaient été chassées du pays.

La sonnerie retentit un peu après. Le cours était fini au grand soulagement de Naruto qui en avait assez d'entendre une voix rauque et criante résonner dans ses oreilles.

Il attrapa ses affaires, les fourra sans ménagements dans son sac et sortit ; suivant Shino qui connaissait le chemin jusqu'au prochain cours. Il ne lui avait rien dit depuis le matin mais le suivait ; en silence. Il ne savait pas de quoi parler. Cependant il aurait bien aimé entamer une discussion avec lui ; comme si rien ne c'était passé depuis la veille ; depuis son dîner. Ou plutôt l'épisode des douches. Ce qu'il avait put être idiot de prononcer le nom de Sasuke à ce moment précis. Il se maudissait tout seul pour sa stupidité.

-Naruto.

Quelle chance ! Shino commençait ! Naruto n'allait pas avoir à parler de tout et n'importe quoi ! Merci Shino !!

-Arrête de penser à ce qui c'est passé hier. J'ai compris que tu n'avais aucune attirance pour moi.

De quoi ? Ah non ! Ca n'allait plus du tout ! Justement, Naruto ne savait pas très bien ! Ou plutôt, il se posait la question mais cela ne voulait pas dire que tout espoir était vain ! Pourquoi Shino disait ça ?

-Je n'essaierai plus mais. On peut quand même être bons amis !

Shino souri doucement. Le cœur de Naruto se serra dans sa poitrine. Tout mais pas ça ! Ami ? Cela voulait dire que c'était fini avant d'avoir commencé ? Ami ; c'était déjà bien. Il ne risquait pas de le blesser encore une fois. Naruto retint un soupir d'abandon et força un sourire puis un hochement de tête approbateur.

L'épisode clos ; Shino demanda à Naruto si c'était bien son père comme il le pensait qui était venu le chercher en cours. Naruto lui raconta quelques petites choses sur ce qu'il avait appris mais garda pour lui ce qu'il savait maintenant sur sa famille ; se demandant au passage si Shino était au courant.

La fin de matinée passa vite ; ils firent la connaissance d'Anko ; leur professeur d'éducation sportive. Une vrai sadique d'après Naruto. Lui qui adorait le sport, cette fois-ci, il se demandait s'il allait pouvoir se lever le lendemain matin avec toutes les courbatures qu'il allait sûrement avoir.

Ils mangèrent tous ensembles à midi, les deux chambré de garçon plus une partie de celles des filles. Ils étaient l'un des rares groupes à manger avec la quasi-totalité des élèves d'une même classe. Les seules en première année en tout cas. Lee s'était joint à eux avec Haku qui fit la connaissance de tout le monde ; heureux d'agrandir son répertoire de visage. Il fit même quelques jalouses du côté des filles. Comment pouvait-il avoir des traits aussi fins ? Des cheveux aussi lisses et soigné et un visage si magnifique en étant un garçon ? Certains avaient même cru voir une fille en le voyant arriver avec Lee. Pensant que c'était sa petite amie. Cela ne l'avait d'ailleurs pas gêner contrairement à Lee qui avait tout de suite nié tout en bloc en le présentant et en insistant bien sur le fait que Haku était un garçon.

Le jeune homme regardait au fur et à mesure les têtes ; il parla un peu avec Kiba mais ne s'y intéressa pas plus ; puis il vit Naruto à côté de Shino. Ils étaient tous les deux en train de parler avec Sasuke et Neji. Naruto montrait à l'Uchiwa les signes qu'il avait appris. Il se faisait d'ailleurs dévisager par Chouji. Ce dernier n'avait pas l'air très rassuré par ce que Naruto faisait avec ses mains.

-Naruto ? Tu fais quoi là ?

L'interpellé tourna son regard vers Haku en souriant. Il leva les mains et lui montra le signe qu'il était en train de montrer à Sasuke.

-J'apprends à sauver Sasuke !

-… ?

-Laisse. J'ai pas envie de raconter à tout le monde.

Naruto s'arrêta. Il était prêt à tout expliquer à Haku mais voyant Sasuke en désaccord, il ne dit rien. Le sempaï posa son regard sur Sasuke ; puis sur le sceau à son front avant de le voir recouvert par la main de son propriétaire. Il ne dit rien et se tourna vers Lee. Laissant les premières années entre eux. Il jetait par moment un coup d'œil à Shino puis à Naruto, souriant pour lui. Il sursauta en sentant la main de Lee se poser sur son épaule.

-Tu m'écoutes ou tu observes ? Si je te dérange tu me le dis tout de suite Haku !

-Toi ? Me déranger ? Tu plaisantes j'espère !

Haku sourit et reprit sa discussion avec Lee. Se forçant à ne pas tourner son regard vers le blond. La pause de midi passa rapidement et bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent à attendre Densetsu pour leur première heure de cours de l'après midi. Celui-ci arriva en retard, et en courant. Certains qui ne l'avait pas encore eut comme Shikamaru ou encore Kiba, Tenten et autre ; en le voyant, se tournèrent aussitôt vers Naruto qui souriait tout content.

-Naruto ? Je croyais que t'étais orphelin !!

-Ben non. En fait j'ai un père !

-Si ça se trouve t'a une mère aussi caché quelque part !

Kiba se reçu un coup sur le crâne de la part de Shikamaru ; décidément il ne réfléchissait jamais avant de parler. Naruto avait les yeux grands ouverts, surpris, en pleine réflexion, se remettant du choc. Une mère ? Il n'y avait même pas pensé. Peut-être qu'elle non plus elle n'était pas loin. Il faudrait qu'il en parle à un moment avec Densetsu. Celui-ci les fit entrer dans le bâtiment et les mena à un petit amphi où ils s'installèrent. Naruto s'assit à côté de Sasuke lui-même à la gauche de Neji. Puis Shino vint prendre possession de la place voisine à celle de Naruto.

-C'est pas prit ?

-Ah non ! Vas-y ! Installe-toi !

Naruto fit de la place à Shino. Le brun s'exécuta et le cours commença. Toute l'heure passa à une vitesse folle, la plupart des élèves écoutaient et ceux qui ne le faisait pas, chuchotaient tranquillement. Densetsu les laissait faire tant qu'ils ne dérangeaient pas le cours. L'intercours arriva et certains sortirent. Ils avaient deux heures avec Densetsu mais cela ne semblait pas les gêner. Celui-ci profita des minutes de pauses pour appeler Naruto à son bureau. Le blond n'attendait que ça, impatient de savoir ce qu'allait lui donner son père. Il le rejoint donc en bas des estrades et se posta en face du bureau. Densetsu était assis à la chaise réservée au professeur ; un livre à la main qu'il tendit au jeune homme.

-Tiens. Ce sont la plupart des signes de base et leurs significations. Tu y fais attention !

Naruto prit l'ouvrage et le feuilleta tout en écoutant Densetsu lui expliquer comment il se présentait.

-Merci.

-Et garde le pour quand tu n'as pas cours ! Que je n'apprenne pas que tu te le sois fais confisquer!

-Bien.

Densetsu était sérieux mais aussi très heureux que Naruto s'intéresse à son don. Il avait un peu peur que son fils soit mal vu à cause de son nom mais il pensait que ce n'était pas à lui de juger si oui ou non, il devait apprendre. Naruto désirait connaître et maîtriser ; il n'allait pas l'en empêcher.

-Naruto.

-mm ?

-Fais attention avec. Certains n'apprécient vraiment pas les Uzumaki.

Naruto fut surpris par le ton de son père, il semblait mêlé de tristesse et d'appréhension. Il aurait voulu trouver les mots pour le faire se sentir mieux mais ne put que sourire franchement en lui assurant de ne pas se faire de souci pour lui. Puis la sonnerie retentit de nouveau et il retourna à sa place, le précieux livre sous le bras. Il le feuilleta encore pendant que les élèves se réinstallaient à leur place et le rangea finalement en priant pour que la fin des cours arrive vite. Il avait encore une heure de matière générale après cette heure-ci puis un autre mais il avait oublié quoi. Il verrait bien en temps voulut.

Il se mit à écouter les propos de Densetsu sur une famille particulière et aperçut un petit papier devant lui. Shino le lui montrait du doigt. Il fixa son voisin et se montra lui-même. C'était pour lui ? Apparemment oui. Il pris le morceau de feuille et le déplia.

# tu t'entends bien avec lui ?#

Naruto releva les yeux et les posa sur Shino d'un air interrogatif. Celui-ci fit un mouvement de tête vers le professeur et Naruto comprit. Il prit son crayon, griffonna quelques mots sur le bout de papier, et le remit en face de Shino.

# oui pourquoi ? #

#comme ça #

De nouveau un allé retour. Naruto mit le bout de feuille de côté et écouta quelques minutes. Il regarda Shino du coin de l'œil ; quelque chose l'empêchait de se concentrer. Il déchira un coin de sa feuille de cour et y inscrit une question pour son voisin.

# Pourquoi tu m'as dis que je m'en mordrai les doigts quand je le connaîtrais ? #

Les yeux de Shino s'arrondirent et il toussa légèrement. Il regarda Naruto. Le blond attendait la réponse. Shino se pencha en avant et hésita ; cherchant les mots. A peine eut-il finit de répondre que la feuille se trouvait ouvert devant les yeux de Naruto.

# beaucoup d'élèves ne l'aiment pas. Tu aurais pu avoir la même opinion sur lui. #

mais c'est du n'importe quoi sa réponse !!!

Naruto fronça ses sourcils ; pas convaincu. Shino cachait-il quelque chose ? Il tourna ses yeux vers son voisin et se mit à lui parler, oubliant totalement qu'il était en plein milieu d'un cours.

-Tu pourrais expliciter un peu ?

-Pardon ?

Densetsu se retourna alors vers lui, l'interrogeant du regard. Naruto fixait Shino qui lui agrandissait ses yeux. Ils se tournèrent en même temps vers leur professeur qui comprit tout de suite que Naruto ne s'adressait pas à lui mais à son voisin.

-Je vois..

_A suivre…_

_Nana_

Naruto : Oula..

Shino : Bah comme ça se sera peut-être explicité.

Densetsu : é.è Mais je veux pas être pas classe moi !!!! Me fais pas ressembler à Ibiki !!

Ibiki : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

Nana : .. S'il vous plait. Puis-je me concentrer sur ma fic !!

Sasuke : T'aurais put me faire un sceau ailleurs que sur mon front !!

Nana : MAIEUH !!!!!! ARRETEZ !! Et puis d'abord ! Je fais ce que je veux ! Estimez-vous heureux de ne pas être dans une death fic !! èé. Si vous m'embêtez encore ! J'en élimine un !


	16. Chapter 16

_Auteur : Nana_rusasu

_Titre : Un ou deux_

_Couple : euh.. ben, ça commence avec Neji x Naruto x Sasukeoula.. ça a changé la depuis le temps.._

_Genre : ouîlle.. O.o, OOC, UA, Yaoi, Hétéro dans le très lointain, Sentiment, **Lemon **(un petit sur ce chapitre.)., …_

_Disclamair : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, et ils .. ils.. ils ne le seront jamais !!! TT # s'effondre en sanglots..# _

pensées persos

(remarques auteur)

_**Un ou Deux **_

_**Chapitre 16**_

Deux minutes plus tard. Naruto et Shino faisaient le pied de grue dans le couloir.

-Bien joué…

-Si tu étais un peu plus clair dans ce que tu marques, ça ne serait pas arrivé !

-Et si tu étais moins impatient et plus discret, ce ne serait pas arrivé non plus.

Là, Shino avait raison mais Naruto ne voulut pas l'admettre et donc, il se mit à bouder. Croisant les bras devant lui et tournant la tête. Shino soupira avant de sourire. Sourire qu'il cacha à Naruto lorsque celui-ci fit volte face.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait soupirer ?

-.. rien.

-..

Naruto n'eut plus envie de parler ; il boudait. Il boudait et ce taisait. Puis il se calma et se mis à penser. Shino le regardait du coin de l'œil ; le blond semblait réfléchir. Il se mit à le regarder lui aussi ; d'un air plutôt absent d'abord, et insistant par la suite. Shino se sentit rougir devant les yeux bleus du jeune homme et tourna sur lui-même.

-Shino ?

-…

-Tu l'aime pas mon père ?

-J'ai jamais dit ça.

-…

Instant de réflexion.

-Alors pourquoi tu me demandes si je m'entends bien avec lui en pensant que je vais réagir comme tout le monde ? Je peux être du même avis que toi de temps en temps, non ?

-Quoi ??

Shino ne comprenait pas le raisonnement de Naruto. Une simple question posée c'était transformée en grand débat dans le cerveau du blond.

-Laisse tomber.. C'est pas grave.

Nouveau silence. Celui-ci dura bien cinq minutes. Naruto regardait à travers la fenêtre en face de lui et Shino lui, et bien, aucune idée. Il avait les yeux perdu au loin, réfléchissant sûrement. Naruto reporta son attention sur le brun qui le sentit automatiquement et répondit en le fixant à son tour.

-Quoi.

-Rien. Je te regarde c'est tout.

-.. Arrête !

-Pourquoi ça ?

-….

-Je veux bien arrêter mais faut encore que je sache pourquoi !!

-CA SE FAIT PAS DE DEVISAGER LES GENS !!

-MAIS T'ES PAS UN « GENS » !! T'ES SHINO !!

Les deux jeunes étaient exaspérés l'un l'autre ; mais au fond, cela les amusait. Naruto se mit à rire et emporta Shino avec lui dans ses éclats.

-MAIS VOUS ALLEZ ARRETER DE FAIRE AUTANT DE BRUIT !!!! Shino ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?!!

Densetsu venait de rouvrir la porte de sa salle, énervé par le boucan que faisaient ses deux élèves. Shino se tut et Naruto l'imita, retenant son fou rire. Pouffant par moment.

-Naruto ! Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? Et toi Shino ! Je t'ai jamais vu comme ça ! Qu'est-ce que..

Grand silence. Naruto avait reprit son sérieux et Shino se taisait, droit ; immobile ; sérieux. Densetsu les jaugea de ses yeux bleus et regarda derrière lui les élèves qui attendait de reprendre le cours dans l'amphi. Il ouvrit la porte en grand et fit entrer Naruto et Shino.

-Je veux plus vous entendre.

Et ils entrèrent et se ressayèrent à leur place. Densetsu ne les sépara même pas ; il reprit là où il en était. Sasuke regardait Naruto ; surpris. Il avait un tempérament plutôt explosif et savait que le blond aimait se faire remarquer par ses ânerie mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il le fasse durant le cours de son propre père. Il n'y eut plus d'incident et à la fin du cours, Densetsu demanda à Naruto et Sasuke de rester. Ce qui étonna le blond ; il aurait pensé se faire crier après avec Shino mais non ; Densetsu avait demandé Sasuke.

-Je viendrai ce soir dans votre bâtiment pour voir si la pause du sceau fonctionne avec Naruto.

-Je suis obligé d'en avoir encore ?

-.. Tu dois faire ce que je t'ai demandé le soir… et si le sharingan apparaît.. j'ai pas envie de me faire appeler de toute urgence.

-…

Sasuke hocha doucement de la tête, regardant Naruto. Ce dernier regardait son professeur, perplexe.

-Tu penses que je vais réussir même si je ne sais pas de quoi je dois le protéger.. ?

-.. ?

Soudain, Sasuke eut un réel intérêt pour la discussion. C'est vrai, Naruto ne savait rien. Le brun porta son regard sur l'homme assis à la chaise du bureau, soucieux.

-.. C'est pour ça que je viens Naruto. Si ça ne marche pas..

Densetsu plongea ses yeux dans ceux du jeune Uchiwa qui faisait très doucement non de la tête.

-Tu y seras obligé.

Le corps de Sasuke s'immobilisa. Il regarda tour à tour le père et le fils et sortit. Naruto le suivit du regard et quand son ami fut sortit, attrapa son sac à ses pieds.

-C'est obligé que se soit lui qui m'explique ? Tu pourrais pas le faire ?

-C'est ton ami. Ce serait mieux pour vous deux que vous voyez ça entre vous. Pour la pratique c'est sans importance.

-Ca m'étonnerai qu'il me dise quoi que ce soit. On sort de rupture.

-.. je sais..

La voix de Densetsu parut soudain plus lointaine. Naruto n'ajouta rien et sortit. Neji, Sasuke et Shino l'attendaient dehors pour se rendre au prochain cours. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle, leur professeur était déjà là. C'était le Iruka qu'ils avaient déjà croisé sur les terrains. L'heure d'après, ils faisaient la connaissance d'un vieux monsieur plutôt marrant : Sarutobi senseî.

La fin de journée arriva. Epuisé de ne pas avoir fait grand chose à part écrire, Sasuke et Neji décidèrent de monter dans leur chambre. Shikamaru et Kiba restaient avec Temari, Hinata et Gaara. Chouji et Kankurô devaient se rendre au bâtiment administratif pour une affaire les concernant. Naruto lui, bouillait d'impatience de se plonger dans le livre que lui avait donné Densetsu et il courut presque au dortoirs pour s'installer tranquillement. Shino suivit, plus sagement. Il n'avait rien de spécial à faire et avait décidé d'accompagner ses trois compagnons de chambré.

Une fois à leur étage. Sasuke se laissa tomber de tout son long sur son lit ; Neji s'assit sur le bord du matelas, le regardant se reposer cinq secondes avant de venir l'embrasser. Naruto s'était déjà assit sur son lit, il avait balancé son sac par terre après avoir prit le livre qui attisait son esprit. Shino lui, les regardait de loin, rangeait ses affaires sans se presser en préparant en même temps celles pou le lendemain. Un grand bruit se fit entendre, les faisant tous sursauter. Puis la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit en grand. C'était Lee et Haku qui revenaient de cours.

-Salut tout le monde !! Comment se portent les premières années ?

-Haku ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Shino s'était levé de son lit, inquiet de voir le jeune homme ici. Il regarda Lee. Celui-ci leva les bras en haussant les épaules ; impuissant. Haku lui bloqua la vue et sourit.

-Je venais voir Naruto tiens !!

Toutes les têtes se levèrent ; toutes bien sûr à part celle de Naruto. Ce dernier était plongé dans son livre et n'écoutait pas tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Sasuke s'était rassit sur son lit, dévisageant le troisième année. Neji se questionnait silencieusement. Lee n'était pas vraiment surpris et Shino lançait un regard assassin à Haku qui le défiait ; le fixant lui aussi d'un air amusé.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce regard ?

-Attention Haku !

La voix de Shino respirait les menaces. Haku souriait de plus en plus et ses yeux brillaient. Il se retourna puis alla s'asseoir à côté de Naruto.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

Naruto releva son visage. Surpris de voir son sempaï aussi proche, il fit un mouvement de recul, manquant de tomber du lit. Haku le rattrapa, passant innocemment son bras autour de ses épaules pour le ramener correctement au milieu du matelas.

-Hè ! Je vais pas te manger ! Enfin.. peut-être pas.

Haku avait dit ses mots tout bas, les murmurant à l'oreille de Naruto qui se sentit rougir. Il arrondit ses yeux, choqué par les propos que tenait son sempaï. Haku n'était pas discret et là, Naruto était certain de ses intentions. Il l'entendit rire, amusé. Le sempaï adorait taquiner et il ne comptait pas s'arrêter.

-Haku !

-..mh ?

Haku posa ses yeux sur Shino, il s'était avancé dans sa direction, les poings fermés de rage. Comment osait-il !

-Tu ne vois pas que tu le dérange !

-J'ai pas l'impression !.. Tu en dis quoi toi Naruto ?

Naruto se sentait comme entre deux feus. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il regarda Haku qui lui souriait malicieusement et Shino qui lui, bouillait de rage de le voir ainsi.

-Je.. voudrais juste pouvoir lire tranquillement.

Shino se calma ; Haku avait émit un hoquet de stupeur, étonné par ce que venait de dire Naruto. Il se leva et se tourna vers Shino, le sourire aux lèvres. Un sourire satisfait qu'il lança presque avec insolence à Shino.

Deux heures après ce passage plutôt chaotique de la journée, tout le monde était attablé au réfectoire, parlant de tout ce qui traversait les esprits. Naruto regardait Sasuke, soucieux en pensant à ce qu'il allait devoir faire dans la soirée. Densetsu devait venir vers 20 heure pour annuler son sceau et laisser Naruto poser le sien. Il refaisait sans cesse les signes qu'il avait appris dans la matinée sous la table. Sasuke fuyait le regard du blond. Neji le voyait bien mais ne disait rien ; il savait ce qui n'allait pas. Il savait que Sasuke ne voulait plus parler de sa sœur. Qu'une fois lui avait suffit. De plus, à Naruto. Non. C'était impossible pour lui ; il ne pourrait pas ; il ne voulait pas.

Hinata avait remarqué un certain malaise entre eux ainsi que Tenten et Temari qui demandait à Shikamaru ce qui se passait. Lee essayait de calmer le jeu entre Shino et Haku en parlant des cours qu'ils avaient eut dans la journée ; voulant intéresser Shino qui le questionnait par moment sur leur programme.

Ils finirent vite ; du moins Naruto et Sasuke, remplis d'appréhension, Neji qui n'avait pas réellement fin, et Shino qui en avait assez de Haku et de sa façon de dévoré Naruto des yeux alors que celui-ci ne le remarquait même pas.

Ils remontèrent dans leur chambre. Gaara resta en bas avec Shikamaru, voulant raccompagner ses dames à leurs dortoirs. Kiba et Chouji se rendirent dans la chambre de Gaara pour discuter avec Kankurô mais ils revinrent dans la leur quelques minutes après. Il était presque 20 heure. Naruto était de nouveau plongé dans son livre. Shino discutait avec Lee, et Sasuke regardait Naruto étudier. Neji était partit prendre une douche. Haku bien sûr était dans la pièce ; il observait le visage concentré de Naruto qui rougissait à chaque fois qu'il levait les yeux, remarquant la présence toute proche de son sempaÏ et de son sourire. Il n'était pas attiré du tout mais plutôt gêner de cet attachement soudain de la part d'une si récente connaissance. Il n'avait en plus pas l'habitude qu'on soit si direct avec lui, ce qui ajoutait de l'importance à son manque de réaction. Il était totalement perdu et préférait laisser faire pour le moment.

Il regardait les significations données aux signes qu'il utilisait pour Sasuke ; cherchant un indice qui pourrait le faire commencer à comprendre ce de quoi il devait le protéger. C'était incompréhensible ; il avait une dizaine de signes qui comportaient tous plus d'une douzaine de significations. Naruto ne savait absolument pas comment associer tout ça et cela l'exaspérait. Il voulut se changer les idées et ferma son livre. Il posa l'ouvrage dans son armoire, attrapa son peignoir et sa trousse de toilette et se rendit dans la salle de bain ; désirant aller prendre une douche en espérant qu'elle lui calme un peu les nerfs. Son père ne devrait pas tarder à arrivé ; pas la peine d'être à fleur de peau pour la pose du sceau.

Haku le suivit du regard, examinant les formes du blond au travers de ses vêtements en se passant deux doigts sur ses lèvres.

En entrant tans la salle de bain, Naruto tomba nez à nez avec Neji qui sortait de sa douche ; un peignoir sur le dos. Il se stoppèrent tous les deux dans leur marche. Naruto passa à côté du brun sans rien dire et pris la poigné de porte d'une des cabines.

-Naruto.. Ne sois pas trop stressé. Tu vas y arriver.

C'est bien beau de dire ça mais si je me plante..

-Ton père sera là. Il pourra poser un nouveau sceau.

-…

oui mais il forcera Sasuke à tout m'expliquer.. même s'il n'est pas d'accord.

Naruto ne répondit rien, il entra dans la douche et laissa Neji s'habiller et retourner dans la chambre ou attendait Sasuke, tremblant d'une impatience inquiète.

-Ca va ?

-.. ? Oui ! Je vois pas pourquoi ça n'ira pas !

-.. Tu sais pas mentir.

-\/\/.. je sais.

Quelques minutes, et Naruto revenait dans la chambre ; habillé. Il avait préféré mettre ses vêtements dans la salle de bain, par appréhension pour les réactions de Haku.

Densetsu se fit attendre encore quelques minutes et arriva tout sourire comme une fleur. Il fit un tour de la salle des yeux. Puis quelqu'un cogna sans faire exprès son dos. C'était Shikamaru qui revenait. Le jeune homme bafouilla quelques excuses, impressionné de voir son professeur dans sa chambre. L'homme sourit, amusé et avança jusqu'au fond de la pièce où attendait Sasuke et son fils.

Lee n'était pas là ; il était partit faire une petite tournée dans les autres chambres. Shino partait sous sa douche et Kiba demandait à Shikamaru ce qui s'était passé avec Temari. Chouji mangeait des chips, en écoutant ses deux amis. Neji était debout à côté de Sasuke et regardait Densetsu avancer vers eux. Naruto aussi le voyait venir et il fut surpris de le voir placer une feuille sur son bureau.

-Vérification ! Tu me fais deux fois comme ce matin ! Je surveille !!

Haku, intéressé, joua du cou pour voir les mains de Naruto former des signes au-dessus de la feuille. Sasuke et Neji n'en perdaient pas un morceau. Chouji aussi regardait. Densetsu analysait les gestes de son fils, tout sourire. Naruto faisait ça à la perfection. Une fois fait, Naruto regarda d'un air soucieux son père. Mais ses inquiétudes s'envolèrent en le voyant sourire et brandir son indes et son majeur en V, comme signe de victoire.

-Je te confierais même mon lapin préféré !!

-O.O ???

-Non, rien laisse.. C'était juste pour te détendre un peu.

-..

Densetsu se retourna alors vers l'Uchiwa qui attendait, assis au bord de son lit. Il s'accroupit face à son élève, examinant la marque qu'il avait apposé la veille. Elle commençait à devenir un peu flou. Il posa un doigt dessus, faisait sursauter Sasuke.

-Zen Sasuke.. Ca va bien se passer.

Il se leva ensuite et demanda à Sasuke de s'allonger. Le brun obéit, un peu hésitant ; mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il entendit ensuite la voix de son professeur parler à Naruto, il essayait de les ignorer. Fermait les yeux en cherchant de quoi penser pour oublier. Il sentit soudain une main prendre la sienne. Il devina Neji et resserra ses doigts. Il ouvrit légèrement les yeux pour le voir ; Neji lui souriait calmenent.

-Ferme les yeux Sasuke. Neji, lâche-lui la main s'il te plait.

A contre cour, Neji fit ce qui lui était demandé, son cœur lui serrait dans sa poitrine et il savait que c'était la même chose pour Sasuke. L'Uchiwa avait levé le bras lorsqu'il avait sentit les doigts de son petit ami se dérober. Tout le monde le regardait. Presque ; Kiba et Shikamaru qui n'avaient rien suivit depuis le début ne cherchaient pas à savoir ce qui se passait et parlaient toujours de Temari.

Il sentit les mains de Densetsu se poser sur son front, il retirait le sceau qu'il avait fait.

-Sasuke, tu peux ouvrir les yeux juste une minute ?

Sasuke leva ses paupières, cherchant à voir son professeur. Il vit le visage de Neji, inquiet. Puis celui de Naruto, ahuri. Et enfin son professeur qui tint la main de Naruto au-dessus de son front.

-Commence.

Sasuke clos ses paupières ; il avait deviné que ses sharingan étaient réapparut. Il sentit la main de Naruto sur son front. Elle repartit ensuite. Le blond commençait. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes. Il sentit à un moment une chaleur dans son crâne et eut l'impression d'une lumière bleuté devant ses yeux. Puis plus rien. Un grand silence et la voix de Densetsu.

-Sasuke ?

-… ? Je.. peux rouvrir les yeux ?

-S'il te plait oui ce serait très aimable à toi. Au moins pour nous rassurer.

Sasuke s'assit et ouvrit les yeux ; Naruto avait les mains levée et Densetsu s'approcha de lui. Il sentit Neji poser une main dans son dos et voulut tourner la tête mais son professeur l'en empêcha, examinant la marque qui apparaissait sur son front.

Naruto derrière, attendait. Il entendit la voix de son père lui affirmer qu'il avait bien travaillé mais ne le vit pas se retourner. Il aurait voulut sourire mais n'y arrivait pas. Il regardait autour de lui. Kiba parlait toujours avec Shikamaru, Lee n'était pas là. Neji était à côté de Sasuke et lui parlait à lui et Densetsu, observant le sceau. Puis les yeux de Naruto s'arrêtèrent sur ceux de Chouji. Le jeune homme le dévisageait. Mais ce n'était pas de l'admiration ni de l'étonnement. Cela n'était pas agréable. Sa façon de le regarder le mis mal à l'aise. Il baissa ses mains, remettant ses bras le long de son corps. Il sentait le regard de Chouji sur lui, un regard pesant. Il aurait bien aimé que quelqu'un le félicite, ou au moins qu'on lui dise quelque chose mais rien ne vint. Un poids se fit sentir sur son cœur. Sasuke et Neji étaient tous les deux. Densetsu … Non,.Densetsu….

Naruto n'avait pas totalement réussi ! Il voyait son père former un autre signe et sceller une autre fois le front de Sasuke, il lui rajoutait quelque chose sur le sceau qui venait d'être fait.

Le blond avait totalement raté ?

Naruto se sentit soudain mal. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et espérait que ce soit Shino qui revenait des douches. Il se retourna et vit Haku qui lui souriait tendrement.

Pourquoi Shino serait venu le voir de toute façon. C'était juste un ami. Il aurait fait comme Neji, serait aller voir le front de Sasuke et Densetsu finir le travail mal fait de Naruto. Shino ne serait pas venu le voir en premier. Il n'était qu'un bon ami comme il l'avait dit.

-Naruto. Ca va ?

-..oui.

-Non, tu ne vas pas bien. Je le vois bien.

-..

-Veux-tu aller mieux ?

Haku contourna Naruto, plus personne ne les regardait ; Chouji avait détourné son regard. Il était face à lui, lui souriait, sa main posée sur sa hanche. Naruto se rapprocha en baissant la tête. Il sentit la main de son sempaï glisser dans son dos pour le serrer contre lui. Naruto ne faisait rien. Se confortait juste contre le corps de Haku qui le lui permettait. Sa gorge se serra. Oui, il voulait aller mieux ; il voulait qu'on le prenne dans ses bras, qu'on le félicite, qu'on l'aime tout simplement. Il en avait assez de cette année qui partait en désastre. Tout foirait complètement. Naruto se resserra encore un peu contre son sempaï.

Haku recula et prit la main de Naruto. Il l'emmenait avec lui. Il se stoppa à côté du lit de Lee et chercha quelque chose dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Puis il sortit, tenant toujours la main du blond qui se laissait porter par le courant. La soirée avait déjà été ratée. Rien de pire ne pouvait arriver.

Shino ne lui avait pas parlé depuis la fin des cours, lui s'était plongé dans son livre de symboles pour manquer un sceau qu'il avait pourtant réussit à chaque fois auparavant, et Chouji… Chouji lui avait lancer un regard qu'il comprenait mal mais qui l'avait vraiment fait se sentir comme sale, presque damné.

Il voyait le couloir avancer autour de lui puis s'immobiliser. Il entendit le son d'une clé que l'on tourne dans une serrure et sut ce que faisait Haku. Il ouvrait la porte de la chambre du responsable. Naruto ne l'empêcha pas. Il entra même avant que la main de son aîné ne l'invite à le suivre ; prenant l'initiative.

Plus personne ne voulait de lui ; et en ce moment, Naruto voulait tout sauf ça. Son sempaï était là, le cherchant, lui montrant son désir, il n'allait pas refuser. Il ne l'aimait pas mais cela n'avait pas d'importance pour Naruto. Il voulait juste sentir une chaleur autre que la sienne contre lui, contre sa peau délaissée. Il voulait sentir des lèvres s'emparer de son corps. Haku ferma à clé derrière lui et se retourna vers Naruto. Le blond se déshabillait lentement, presque comme un automate. Il sentait le regard gourmant et impatient de Haku sur lui mais ne faisait rien pour repartir. Il s'allongea sur le lit et laissa son aîné le parcourir de ses mains avant de déposer sa bouche sur sa peau. Naruto regardait à travers les rideaux de la chambre ; il regardait au loin, s'imaginait que le corps qui s'allongeait sur lui en ce moment était celui de Sasuke ; de celui qu'il pensait aimer.

Il sentit la langue de Haku le lécher en quelques endroits avant de partir bien plus bas. Il se cambra instinctivement lorsqu'il la sentit s'enrouler autour de lui. Il ferma les yeux, resserrant le drap entre ses doigts. Il ouvrit la bouche mais retint un soupir dans sa gorge.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Naruto sentait la chaleur de son sempaï en lui ; mais les yeux clos, il pensait à quelqu'un d'autre. Essayait d'oublier l'odeur de Haku contre lui, imaginant celle de celui à qui il pensait. Les allées et venues de Haku en lui le rendait fou, ses doigts tenaient fermement le drap, son corps tremblait, des vagues de plaisirs l'assaillaient de toutes part, et lui, se confondait dans le plaisir.

Haku ralentit un peu, voulant prendre son temps. Il embrassait le cou de Naruto, sentait sa gorge vibrer sous ses lèvres. Il écoutait les longs soupirs que Naruto poussait ; ces gémissements qu'il trouvait exquis. Naruto étouffait des cris de jouissances, fermant sa mâchoire. Lorsqu'il ouvrait les yeux, c'était pour les refermer tout de suite de peur de voir qui était la personne réelle sur lui, la personne qui le faisait trembler physiquement.

Un prénom s'échappa de la gorge de Naruto. Un prénom qui n'était pas Sasuke. Mais le blond ne s'en rendit pas compte, il soupirait de bien être. Il s'imaginait avec quelqu'un, une personne autre que celle à laquelle il aurait imaginé penser. Haku se stoppa un instant, pas sûr d'avoir entendu. Il eut confirmation sur ses soupçons. Naruto continuait d'appeler en tendant le bras ; le passant autour des épaules de Haku en voulant le resserrer contre lui. Il se cambra de nouveau, désirant toucher encore plus la peau de son amant. Il murmura encore, appelant toujours la même personne. Haku se fichait totalement de celui à qui pensait Naruto. Il entendait ce prénom résonner dans son oreille mais continuait ses allées et venues dans le corps de Naruto ; le faisait se tordre de plaisir.

-Shino…

Naruto se sentait bien ; la chaleur dans laquelle il se perdait le soulageait. Il imaginait Shino dans ses bras ; Shino le prenant avec douceur ; Shino l'aimant toujours. Pourtant, dans cette perdition, Naruto entendit le son de la voix de Haku, ce n'était pas du tout la même que celle de Shino. Il fit mine de ne pas entendre, s'efforçait de ne pas écouter, mais les gémissements de son sempaï furent trop nombreux.

L'illusion ne dura pas et Naruto se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait, il lâcha les épaules de Haku et rallongea ses bras sur le lit. Il avait toujours les yeux fermés mais les ouvrit peu à peu, voyant le visage de son aîné. Ce n'était pas Shino. Tandis que le plaisir les emportait tous les deux, une larme coula le long de la joue de Naruto.

Shino..

Haku s'effondra presque sur lui, reprenant son souffle. Naruto porta sa main à son propre visage, presque dégoûté de ce qu'il venait de faire. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus.

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre à travers la porte. Haku se redressa légèrement. Naruto le regarda et vit la clé sauter de la serrure de la porte ainsi que deux ou trois insectes s'y faufiler. Puis la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant voir Shino, hors de lui. Haku se releva. Naruto lui, restait immobile.

Shino !

-DEHORS !!!

Les deux amants sursautèrent. Shino était en T-shirt et on pouvait voir sous sa peau des bosses se former, il n'avait pas ses lunettes et ses yeux montraient de la colère, non de la fureur. Il montra la sortie du doigt, le bras tendu.

-SORS TOUT DE SUITE D'ICI !!!

Il regardait Haku.

-VA T'EN !!

Le jeune homme tressaillit, pris ses affaires et contourna Shino, jetant un coup d'œil à Naruto avant de sortir. Shino ferma la porte et un silence s'installa. Silence durant lequel il se calmait. Juste un peu car bien que Haku soit sortit, Naruto était toujours là, muet, surpris et désemparé. Le drap le couvrant sommairement en quelques endroits que la pudeur se devait de protéger.

Naruto ne disait rien. Il voulut se lever mais Shino le stoppa de sa voix.

-Où tu crois aller comme ça?

-… ?

Naruto leva les yeux vers le visage du brun, puis il baissa la tête, il ne supportait pas de voir ses émeraudes posées de cette façon sur lui. Shino était furieux, dégoûté, déçu, et sûrement plus encore ; tout ce que Naruto ne voulait pas.

-Naruto qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

-…

Naruto se taisait, il ne le regardait pas, l'écoutait juste.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête !!

ça ne te regarde pas..

-Avec Haku ! Tu.. ne le connais même pas !!

justement.. aucune explication à donner, je ne fais de mal à personne

-Pourquoi ?

tu n'étais pas là.. personne n'était là.. seulement lui

-Naruto !!

-….

Naruto leva son visage, les larmes aux yeux.

-REPONDS MOI MERDE !! DIS QUELQUE CHOSE !!

je t'aime

Et là, tout le monde de Naruto se détruit. Shino prononça trois mots qui anéantirent Naruto.

-Tu me dégoûtes.

Shino sortit ; laissant Naruto seul dans ses draps. Il referma la porte derrière lui et Naruto éclata, ne tenant plus ; les larmes qu'il retenait coulèrent sur ses joues. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et pleura tout son saoul. Il le dégoutait. Il dégoûtait celui qu'il aimait. Les gens ont raison, on ne sait pas ce qu'est l'amour avant d'avoir vraiment aimé. Mais Naruto pensa à ce moment là qu'il aurait préféré rester dans l'ignorance si c'était pour finir par être détester par celui qu'il aimait.

-Shino.. Shinoooo….

Les bras de Naruto enserrèrent son torse ; plié en deux en avant sur le lit, il pleurait ; seul.

De l'autre côté du couloir, dans la chambre, Shino déposait les clés de Lee sur son lit.

-Où t'as eut ça ?

-Là où elles étaient. Dans la serrure où elles doivent aller.

-… ?

Lee interrogea Shino du regard et sursauta en voyant une bosse remonter le long de son bras.

-Shino ?

-Ca va.

-Au fait tu n'aurais pas vu Haku ? Je l'ai pas vu en revenant.

-Ne me parle plus jamais de ce connard.

-Comment ?

-JE NE VEUX PLUS ENTENDRE PARLER DE CE CONNARD !!

Tous les yeux de la pièce se tournèrent vers Shino qui n'en avait rien à faire, il sentait ses insectes grouiller dans son corps ; un peu plus et il aurait recommencé.

-Et Naruto ?

Shino revint sur terre, reprenant ses esprits. Il se tourna vers Neji, debout derrière lui.

-Il est dans la chambre du responsable.

-Com…

Neji eut peur de comprendre. Il regarda Lee et se mit à courir dehors. Sasuke l'avait vu et se leva à son tour mais Lee l'arrêta, alors que Shino sortait lui aussi ; mais il prenait la direction des escaliers. Il se rendait dehors.

Le jeune Hyuga arriva à l'entrée de la chambre où se trouvait Naruto et hésita à tourner la poigné. Il n'entendait rien à l'intérieur. Inquiet, il ouvrit et poussa la porte. Il entra doucement, cherchant Naruto des yeux. Le première chose qu'il vit, c'était ses vêtements par terre ; en plein milieu de la pièce. Il referma la porte et vit remuer sous les draps. Puis une tête blonde en émerger ; regardant qui venait le voir. Naruto croisa le regard de Neji et baissa les yeux, ne voulant pas le regarder en face. Neji s'avança au pas de course et vint s'asseoir au bord du matelas, tenant le menton de Naruto de sa main. Cherchant à attirer ses yeux dans les siens.

-Naruto ? Tu..

Naruto avait les yeux rougis ; il leva son visage et les montra à Neji qui fit un léger mouvement de recul ; saisit par ce qu'il voyait. La joue du blond saignait ; des griffures parcouraient son visage.

-Qu'est-ce.. qui t'a fait ça ?!

Neji posa son index sur l'une des coupures de Naruto. Le blond recula son visage en faisant une grimace mais ne dit rien. Neji s'assit un peu mieux et le regarda.

-Naruto ! Qui t'a fait ça ? Réponds-moi !!

-C'est moi…

-Toi.. ?

Neji ne comprenait plus. Naruto avait un visage sombre ; mais pas sombre de colère, ou dur. Un visage triste, qui avait perdu tout espoir. Neji reposa sa main délicatement sur le visage de Naruto. Puis il se leva et alla dans la salle de bain de la chambre pour y prendre un gant ou quelque chose pour nettoyer le visage de son ami. Il trouva une serviette et l'humidifia. Il revint ensuite dans la chambre, trouvant Naruto qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce ; tête baissée, yeux à moitié clos, tout sourire étant perdu à jamais. Neji s'installa face à lui et entreprit de nettoyer le sang sur ses joues.

-Pourquoi tu t'es fait ça Naruto ?

Neji parlait d'une voix calme, il ne le pressait pas, demandait juste. Naruto savait qu'il ne l'obligerait pas à répondre et mis quelques minutes avant de dire quelque chose.

-Je voulais voir si je pouvais avoir encore plus mal…

-Plus mal.. ?

-Je voulais oublier alors j'ai voulu me faire plus mal..

-Combattre le mal par le mal..

Un morceau de rire, ou plutôt une exclamation amusée s'échappa de la gorge de Naruto.

-Ouais.

-Et tu voulais oublier quoi ?

-…

Les épaules de Naruto se levèrent soudain, puis ses mains et, devant Neji, il se reprit le visage entre ses doigts tremblant. Neji eut peur de ce qu'il pouvait se faire et attrapa ses bras en les écartant.

-Naruto !!Arrête !! Arr..Arrête !!

-Shino...

Neji s'immobilisa. C'était bien le nom de Shino qu'il venait d'entendre? Shino lui avait fait quelque chose ? Et puis Neji se rendit compte d'une chose : Naruto était totalemnt nu dans ce lit.

-Shino ? C'est Shino que tu viens de dire ?

Naruto trembla et leva la tête, les yeux grands ouvert. Neji pris ça pour de la peur et sentit son sang faire un tour dans ses veines. Les mains de Naruto se remirent à vouloir aller sur son visage et Neji le retint.

-Naruto, pose tes mains sur le drap ! S'il te plait !

-Non !! Non !! Je veux pas ! Pourquoi je t'obéirais !!

-S'il te plait. Naruto !

Neji força Naruto à remettre ses bras le long de son corps et remarqua que les doigts de Naruto s'agrippaient au drap, se crispaient même dessus. Il relâcha sa prise autour de ses poignets, voulant s'assurer qu'il ne bougerait pas, puis voyant que Naruto ne faisait plus un geste, le lâcha totalement.

-Naruto. Explique-moi. Shino t'a fait quelque chose ?

-….

-C'est à cause de lui que tu as voulu te faire du mal ?

Pour toute réponse, Neji eut le droit à un hochement de tête. Seulement, il s'imaginait tout autre chose que la réalité et ne put s'empêcher de courir hors de la chambre pour aller mettre un poing à Shino.

_A suivre…_

_Nana_

Naruto : et bah.. t'es pas tendre !

Neji : O.O

Shino : Je sens que je vais me recevoir des coups..

Haku : Ah d'accord.. C'est à ça que je servais en fait..

Nana : Oui.. mais.. J'ai raté ma scène !! Je prévoyais pas ça !! TT… sniff..

Densetsu : …

Sasuke : … Et j'ai le droit à un nouveau sceau.. J'espère que je vais pas finir avec ça sur le front à vie !! èé

Nana : … ben moi non plus, mais si vous suiviez un peu ce que je prévois de faire aussi !!


	17. Chapter 17

_Auteur : Nana_rusasu

_Titre : Un ou deux_

_Couple : euh.. ben, ça commence avec Neji x Naruto x Sasukeoula.. ça a changé la depuis le temps.._

_Genre : ouîlle.. O.o, OOC, UA, Yaoi, Hétéro dans le très lointain, Sentiment, Lemon****(un petit sur ce chapitre.)., …_

_Disclamair : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, et ils .. ils.. ils ne le seront jamais !!! TT # s'effondre en sanglots..# _

pensées persos

(remarques auteur)

_**Un ou Deux **_

_**Chapitre 17**_

Arrivé dans la chambre, Neji ne trouva pas celui qu'il voulait voir. Shino était sortit après lui et il ne savait donc pas ou il était. Son regard fit peur à Kiba qui se tut en le voyant. Neji interrogea Sasuke.

-Ou il est ?

-Qui ça ?

-Shino !

-Il est sortit tout à l'heure. Il doit sûrement être dehors. Mai..

Sasuke ne dit rien d'autre. Neji était déjà partit. Il descendit les marches quatre à quatre. Une fois arrivé en bas, il sortit et chercha Shino sans bouger. Il vit une nué d'insecte dans un coin du bâtiment et s'approcha. Il ne fit pas attention au nuage noir et fondit sur son aîné, s'abattant sur lui, le frappant au visage sans que celui-ci ne puisse rien faire. Shino atterri par terre, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il avait eut le droit à ça.

Il leva les yeux en se relevant, les insectes revenaient dans son corps pendant qu'il reprenait ces esprits. Il eut à peine le temps de se tenir complètement debout qu'un autre poing cognait sa mâchoire. Par terre de nouveau, il leva le bras et la main. Il regarda qui le frappait et articula quelques mots.

-Neji ? Qu'est-ce que tu me fais là ?

-ENFOOOIIIREEEE !!!

Neji se pencha sur Shino, voulant encore le frapper. Mais il fut stoppé par les insectes de ce dernier qui se relevait.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi t'es si en colère contre moi ?

Neji ne se sentit soudain plus, ses yeux étaient emplis de haine. Il osait demandé ce qu'il avait fait de mal pour recevoir des coups !!

-TU AS VU CE QUE T'AS FAIT A NARUTO !!!

-Naruto ?

Soudain, à la grande surprise de Neji, les insectes défirent leur emprise sur son corps. Le doute s'installa un instant dans le cerveau de Neji mais la colère l'aveuglait encore ; il ne courut pas vers Shino mais lui reprochait des choses que ce dernier ne comprenait pas.

-C'est à cause de toi qu'il s'est fait ça ! Je pensais que tu valais quelque chose mais t'es qu'un vrai salaud !! C'est à toi qu'on devrait demander comment tu peux réussir à te regarder dans une glace !!

-MAIS DE QUOI TU PARLES ??!!!

Neji inspira profondément, il s'approcha à grands pas vers Shino et lui pris le bras avant de le mener à l'intérieur des dortoirs. Il monta les deux étages et arriva devant sa chambre ; il regarda dedans pour voir si Naruto y était mais non. Il tenait toujours Shino qui lui, attendait d'avoir des explications. Et il se laissa encore une fois guider par Neji. Celui-ci l'emmenait droit dans la chambre du responsable. Il se planta devant la porte entrouverte et l'ouvrit en grand en poussant Shino.

-Et ça ? Tu crois que ça vient d'où ? Que crois-tu lui avoir fais pour qu'il se fasse ça ?

Shino ne compris d'abord pas mais vit Naruto, il n'avait pas bougé depuis que Neji était partit. Le blond leva la tête et vit Shino, il se tourna automatiquement, se cachant, montrant son dos en couvrant son visage. Shino n'avait pas réalisé ; il avait cru mal voir mais pris de peur pour le blond, il s'avança, ses traits avaient changé à la grande surprise de Neji.

-Naruto !? Qu'est-ce.. Montre !!

-NON !! Lâche-moi !! Neji ! S'il te plait ! Aide-moi !! Le laisse pas faire ! Shino !! Laisse-moi !! Tu veux plus me voir ! Laisse-moi !!

Shino avait les poignets de Naruto dans les mains, il était vraiment soucieux et Neji ne su comprendre la situation. Il regardait les deux jeunes hommes dans la pièce. Il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce mais quand Naruto se remit à hausser le ton en l'implorant de l'aider, il avança, faisant reculer Shino.

-Laisse-le ! Tu en as déjà assez fait, tu ne crois pas !!

-Mais de quoi tu parles !! Je lui ai rien fais !!

Neji fixa Shino ; il semblait sincère. Il ne le regardait même pas pour le convaincre, il avait les yeux rivés sur Naruto qui se cachait toujours le visage. Neji le relâcha. Shino se mit à genou à côté du lit et pris les mains de Naruto dans les siennes, le forçant à lui montrer son visage.

-Naruto. S'il te plait..

-Non.. laisse-moi.. Neji !! .. Le laisse pas faire..

Neji ne bougea pas, il guettait Shino mais ne faisait rien pour l'empêcher. Naruto, tremblant de partout, retira ses mains de son visage et fixa un point sur le côté. Il ne voulait pas revoir les yeux de Shino. Celui-ci ouvrit les siens en grand, ne croyant pas ce qu'il voyait.

-Naruto !! Qui.. ? Qui t'as fait ça !?!

-Il se l'est fait tout seul, comme un grand. A cause de toi.

-De moi ? Mais que.. Naruto ?

Shino s'était retourné vers Neji comme pour mieux comprendre. Puis il était revenu déposer son regard vers le blond. Posant son index le long des griffures sur le visage du jeune homme.

-Pourquoi tu t'es fait ça ? Naruto ?

La voix de Shino était douce et cherchait à être rassurante bien qu'elle tremble un peu. Shino ne voulait pas croire que ce soit de sa faute si Naruto s'était mutilé tout seul. Pourquoi ? Il n'avait rien fait !

-Tu aurais préféré que je te laisse avec lui ? Que..

Neji fronça des sourcils. Lui ? Lui qui ? Alors là, il ne comprenait plus rien. Il se recula un peu et commença à sortir.

-Neji ! Me laisse pas avec lui !! T'en va pas !!

Naruto avait redressé son visage, il tendait la main vers le jeune homme. Shino s'était reculé en entendant ses mots et se relevait. Mais Neji fit signe à Shino de ne pas bouger.

-Il faut quelqu'un pour ton visage. Je vais chercher Tsunade. Shino reste avec toi ; d'accord ?

Naruto implora Neji du regard mais celui-ci partit. Shino était juste à côté du lit. Il alla prendre les affaires de Naruto et les lui tendit.

-Tu peux t'habiller ?

-…

Naruto, fuyant toujours le regard de Shino, prit ses vêtements et les enfila sans rien dire. Shino le regardait faire. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Naruto s'était fait ça et cherchait à cerner ses pensées mais n'y arrivait pas. Il voulut dire quelque chose mais se tut. Naruto s'était rassit sur le bord du lit et regardait la porte.

-Naruto. Je.. me suis énervé.. j'aurai pas du mais..

Naruto ne réagissait pas ; Shino se demandait s'il l 'écoutait. Il se ré accroupit face au blond et se plongea dans ses yeux. Naruto avait son regard vers lui mais il n'avait pas l'air de le voir.

-Naruto..

A l'entente de son prénom, le blond sursauta et se rendit compte qu'il croisait son regard avec celui de Shino, il se tourna tout de suite, ne voulant pas continuer. Il se leva et sortit. Puis Shino laissa la pièce comme elle était et ferma derrière eux ; on ne devait pas savoir qu'elle avait servit. Il aurait bien aimé pour ainsi donner des ennuis à Haku mais Naruto en aurait eu lui aussi et ce n'était pas ses intentions.

Lorsqu'il arrivèrent dans leur chambre, Kiba et Chouji étaient déjà allongés dans leur lit et cherchaient leur sommeil. La grande lumière avait été éteinte et seule celle des petites lampes individuelles brillaient à côté de certains lits. Celui de Lee, de Sasuke, et de Shikamaru. Ce dernier lisait un bouquin, tranquillement installé. Il ne faisait pas attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Prenait un temps de repos. Lee était avec Sasuke, il lui parlait et quand ils aperçurent Shino et Naruto, ils se stoppèrent immédiatement. Sasuke se leva en voyant le visage de Naruto et s'approcha de lui.

-Naruto !! Qu..

-On t'expliquera.. mais plus tard. Neji revient avec Tsunade.

-Shino ! La chambre.

-T'inquiète pas Lee, je l'ai refermé avec les insectes, on ira faire le ménage demain matin.

Lee hocha doucement de la tête et regarda Naruto de plus près. Le blond n'avait rien dit et essayait de baisser autant que possible son visage. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le voit comme ça.

Il se rendit seul jusqu'à son lit mais Sasuke le suivit de près. Il s'assit à côté de lui et passa un bras autour de ses épaules en le rapprochant de lui. Naruto ne dit rien, le laissa faire. Il passait et repassait ses doigts sur les griffures qu'il s'était faites lui-même.

-Naruto.. Tu t'es fait du mal tu sais.

-Non. J'ai pas réussi.

Silence ; Naruto répondait à Sasuke. Tout le monde se tut. Il n'y avait pas vraiment grand monde qui parlait à la base, seulement Shino qui racontait à Lee mais ce simple bruit de messes basses se stoppa net quand la voix de Naruto se fit entendre. Sasuke hésita mais continua.

-Comment ça ?

-Neji dit, combattre le mal par le mal. Et bien.. je n'ai pas réussit. J'ai toujours mal.

-Tsunade va arriver. Elle va te soigner.

-Mais c'est pas mes coupures qui me font mal ! Regarde !

Et là, contre tout attente, Naruto s'ouvrit un peu plus l'une des ses griffures, faisant saigner de nouveau son visage. Sasuke n'avait pas vu ce qu'il faisait et quand Naruto lui présenta son doigt ensanglanté devant son visage, il le prit par les épaules.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fou !! Arrête ! Tu te fais du mal !!

-Mais non ! J'ai rien ! Tu vois bien !

-Mais si ! Tu saignes !!

Sasuke tourna le doigt de Naruto vers son propriétaire voulant lui montrer. Naruto arrondit juste les yeux et rapprocha son doigt de son visage. Il plaqua sa main sur sa joue et la recula. Le sang s'était arrêté de couler.

-Pourquoi tu t'es fait ça Naruto.

-….

Naruto ne voulut pas répondre à cette question. Shino était dans la pièce, il le savait. Il ne voulait pas le dégoûter encore plus, il ne voulait pas lui montrer à quel point il avait été faible.

Et Tsunade arriva, coupant court à toutes les questions que Sasuke voulait poser. Elle regarda le visage de Naruto et soupira.

-Celui qui t'a fait ça t'a pas raté mon pauvre.

-Hein ?

Naruto regarda Tsunade. Elle ne savait pas. Il posa son regard sur Neji et le vit lui sourire. Il n'avait rien dit. Ou plutôt, il avait inventé un bobard. La femme commença à le soigner et voyant le nombre de griffures, elle ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque.

-Lee ! J'espère que tu t'es bien occupé de celui qui lui a fait ça ! C'est dans tes responsabilités tu sais !

-Ou.. oui.

Alors qu'elle finissait son ouvrage, Tsunade aperçut le doigt de Naruto et cru comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort mais elle n'avait cerné que la moitié des choses.

-C'est pas vrai et en plus tu t'amuses à les rouvrir ! Mais t'es maso ?!

-…

Naruto ne dit rien. Il se taisait. Il était bien muet. C'était plutôt bizarre.

-On t'a aussi coupé la langue ?

-Non.

Tsunade haussa les sourcils en entendant la voix de Naruto. Elle était posée, calme, un peu lointaine aussi quand on y réfléchissait.

-Lee. Je peux savoir qui lui a fait ça ? Ca à l'air plus sérieux que ce que je pensais..

-Euh.. je..

-C'est moi qui me suis fait ça tout seul.

-Naruto !

Neji s'avança et Tsunade se retourna vers lui, elle n'avait pas l'air très heureuse.

-Alors comme ça c'est des deuxièmes années qui s'amusent ? Tu accuses souvent les gens ?

-… j'ai pas donné de nom.. Je ne voulais pas que Naruto soit assailli de questions…

Tsunade le regarda de haut en bas et sourit. Puis elle refit face à Naruto.

-Je vais te laisse pour ce soir mais demain tu viens me voir.

-…

Naruto ne dit rien mais la regarda dans les yeux. C'était la première personne qu'il fixait depuis que Neji l'avait retrouvé dans la chambre. Elle compris qu'il confirmait et se releva. Puis elle sortit, laissant les garçons entre eux et leur souhaitant la bonne nuit.

Naruto était toujours assit au même endroit. Il sentit la main de Sasuke se poser sur son épaule et Neji s'asseoir à côté de lui. Shino le regardait de loin. Lee raccompagnait Tsunade en bas du bâtiment.

Le blond se sentait entouré à ce moment précis. Puis, quelque chose lui revint en tête. Il leva les yeux et regarda le front de Sasuke.

-Je suis désolé ; j'ai pas réussi à te faire le sceau…

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Sasuke porta sa main à son front, étonné. Naruto l'était aussi et interrogea Neji du regard.

-Tu l'as très bien réussi !

-Mais j'ai vu mon père posé une autre marque sur son front !!

-On a cours de spé. demain et Sasuke doit pouvoir.. Naruto ?!

Neji vit les yeux de Naruto s'arrondirent.

-J'ai réussit ? Mais..

Sasuke s'assit de l'autre côté du blond, à sa gauche.

-Tu l'as très bien fait. C'est juste qu'il me faut pouvoir utiliser le sharingan alors il a fait en sorte que je puisse annuler le sceau par moi-même ! . Il devait le faire vite, c'est pour ça qu'il ne t'a rien dit pendant un moment. Quand il s'est retourné, tu n'étais plus là, alors il est partit.

c'est pas vrai !!

-Mais.. ! J'ai .. Haku a..

-Haku ? Qu'est-ce qui a avec lui ?

-Tu t'es fait manipuler.

Shino s'était approché et Naruto avait relevé les yeux vers lui. Il le fixait sans s'en rendre compte. Shino revoyait le bleu de ses yeux. Il était heureux de pouvoir se voir dans les yeux de Naruto mais ne put retenir une pointe de dégoût. Cela ne se remarquait pas mais Naruto l'imaginait très facilement en repensant à son arrivé dans la chambre, à ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il serra son T-shirt dans sa main, retenant un gémissement de douleur dans sa gorge et des larmes dans ses yeux. Ils se leva et sortit en vitesse.

-Naruto ?!!

Sasuke se leva, le suivant du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte. Neji lui aussi s'était levé et hésitait à aller le rejoindre mais il ne pensait pas que Naruto veuille être suivit. Pourtant, il vit Shino sortir de la pièce et prendre la même direction que le blond. Il voulut le retenir mais Sasuke l'arrêta.

-Laisse. Nous on ne pourra pas faire grand chose.

-…. Mais.. tout à l'heure il m'implorait de ne pas le laisser seul avec Shino, tu aurais dut voir son visage…

-C'est qu'ils doivent mettre quelque chose au clair. Laisse les au moins cinq minutes tranquilles.

Neji regarda tout de suite sa montre et soupira en regardant la porte de la chambre.

Naruto s'était réfugié en haut du bâtiment, là où il avait déjà été lorsqu'il avait appris pour Sasuke et Neji. Il était assis par terre ; dos contre le mur, la tête dans ses genoux entourés de ses bras. Il entendit des bruits de pas résonnant dans les escaliers. Il leva la tête et aperçut Shino qui montait les dernières marches au ralentit.

-Na…Naruto, je..

-Laisse-moi. Ne te force pas à être aimable avec moi.

-Me forcer ?

-Je te dégoûte.. Alors. Va t'en et laisse-moi tranquille.

-Mais..

-VA T'EN !! TIRE-TOI !! TU M'ENTENDS !!

Shino descendit d'une marche devant l'insistance de Naruto ; il n'était pas certain de l'action à faire mais il ne voulait pas le laisser comme ça. Il finit donc de monter et s'assit face à Naruto. Celui-ci le regardait, comme étonné.

-Mais t'as pas comprit ce que je viens de te dire ?!

-J'ai jamais dit que je t'obéirais.

-…

Naruto fronça légèrement des sourcils en ouvrant la bouche. Pourquoi Shino restait-il ? Il voulait le faire souffrir encore plus en l'affligeant d'autres reproches ? Il trouvait qu'il n'en avait pas eut assez ?

Naruto arrêta ses questions intérieures lorsqu'il vit Shino s'asseoir un peu mieux et contempler ses yeux. Il sentit son index sur sa joue gauche.

-Pourquoi ces griffures ?

Naruto fit un mouvement de tête pour échapper aux caresses de Shino. Il ne comprenait pas ce que faisait le brun, ce qu'il voulait.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

-…

Shino remit sa main sur le sol ; fixant Naruto.

-Je m'inquiète.

-Tu t'inquiète pour quelqu'un qui te dégoûte ? Va t'en, j'aime pas les hypocrites.

Shino s'appuya sur ses genoux et se redressa un peu, il prit le visage de Naruto dans ses mains, l'obligea à le fixer. Il le regardait dans les yeux d'un air sérieux.

-Je m'inquiète pour toi. Je me suis énervé tout à l'heure mais..

Shino soupira. Il passa ses yeux sur le côté et dit d'une faible voix.

-Tu ne me dégoûte pas du tout.. J'ai dit ça sur le coup de la colère.. Je t'ai vu avec Haku, allongé sous lui.. J'ai pas retenu mes mots.. Je…

-Mais tu les pensais sur le coup.

Shino se tut et lança un regard désolé à Naruto. Il ne pouvait pas dire le contraire. Il avait vraiment eut un haut le cœur en le voyant comme ça avec cette saleté de petit brun. Il entendit la respiration de Naruto se faire hésitante et le regarda de nouveau ; il vit une larme couler sur sa joue et se perdre dans l'une des traces rouges qu'il s'était faite.

-Tu les as pensées n'est-ce pas ?

Le brun soupira, mal à l'aise. Il s'appuya sur les épaules de Naruto et essuya une seconde larme du bout de son pouce en souriant, désolé.

-De toute façon tu t'en fiche, non ?

Un sanglot bruyant secoua Naruto mais il se retint, il renifla et regarda Shino dans les yeux.

-Tu le crois vraiment ?

Naruto lui montrait ses griffures de son index. Shino eut peur de comprendre.

-Tu.. ?

-NARUTO ? SHINO ?

Les deux jeunes hommes se firent interrompre par Neji qui grimpait les marches, pressé de voir comment se portait le blond. Il arriva alors que Shino était penché sur lui, une main sur son épaule et l'autre sur sa joue. Naruto pleurait silencieusement, larme par larme. Il se retenait et sourit discrètement à Neji qui paraissait soucieux de le voir ainsi en position de faiblesse alors que Shino semblait le maintenir contre le mur.

-Ca va Neji.

-T'es sur ?

-Oui.

Naruto renifla une seconde fois et quand il fut relevé, il essuya ses yeux avec la manche de sa veste. Il avança et descendit jusqu'au deuxième ; suivit par Neji. Shino resta en retrait ; repensant à ce qu'avait dit Naruto avant que Neji n'arrive. Pourquoi lui avait-il montré son visage mutilé en lui disant ça ? Avec un tel air peignant ses traits…

Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne et soupira ; il ne comprenait vraiment pas ; ou plutôt, il ne voulait pas. Il descendit à son tour et se coucha le dernier.

Le lendemain matin, au petit déjeuné, tout le monde regardait Naruto. Il avait décidé d'aller voir Tsunade durant son cours de Spé. Il avait prévenu Gaara qu'il serait tout seul et s'était excusé de le lâcher.

Il se rendit donc à 9h à l'infirmerie. Certains avaient déjà commencé depuis une heure et Tsunade avait déjà des élèves à soigner. Elle le fit patienter dans une des salles de repos. Il y avait déjà quelqu'un sur place. Et il fut étonné de le connaître.

-Lee !! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je. me suis un peu emporter et . je crois bien que je me suis fait quelque chose à la jambe..

Naruto jeta un cou d'œil à Lee et lui sourit.

-Bah, tu vas vite te remettre .

-Et toi ?

Naruto parut surpris.

-Moi ? Quoi moi ?

-Ben, ton visage. Ca te fais pas trop mal ?

-Oh ! Non, ça ça me fait pas mal.. , je vais bien.

-Et.. pour le reste ?

-… ? Comment ça ?

Lee regarda autour de lui, personne ne se trouvait dans la pièce à part lui et Naruto. Il se pencha donc un peu, voulant parler tout bas mais Tsunade arriva sans prévenir pour regarder la jambe de Lee.

-Bon. Toujours la même chose je suppose.. tu t'es encore foulé le tendon ?

-Aïe !! Mais tu fais mal !!

-T'as qu'à t'échauffer avant la spé. ! C'est pas dur à comprendre pourtant !!

-…

Lee se tut, son visage était fermé, on aurait presque dit qu'il boudait. Naruto sourit en le voyant grimacer alors que Tsunade lui serrait à fond un bandage autour du pied. Sourire qui disparut quand il vit Shino arriver.

-Shino ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu t'inquiétais tant pour moi que tu sèches tes cours ?

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Lee. C'est le chien de Kiba.. Il commence tout juste et il me mort déjà.. Y'a pas idée de foutre des insectes avec un chien.. Il essaie de tous les gober…

Lee pouffa de rire, se moquant de son ami qui tenait sa main ensanglantée. Tsunade se tourna vers lui et soupira.

-Tu peux attendre un peu ? Naruto était avant toi..

-Mais je peux attendre moi !!

-Naruto, tu n'as jamais fait le programme de cette année, Shino lui.. Je me demande bien pourquoi il le refait alors tu me suis dans la pièce à côté et tu le laisse attendre. Lee, retourne en cours !

-Je vais attendre un peu avec Shino !! Faut bien que quelqu'un soit là s'il tombe dans les pommes à cause d'une trop grande perte de sang !!

Tsunade abandonna, elle était toute seule pour s'occuper de l'infirmerie toute la matinée et à peine une heure après le début des cours, elle ne savait déjà plus où donner de la tête. Elle soupira en emmenant Naruto dans une autre salle.

Lee souriait toujours, tout content de pouvoir rester là. Il regarda Shino, puis sa main.

-Alors c'est un chien qui t'a mordu à l'école , On voit pas ça tous les jours.

-Et toi ? Comment tu t'es fais ça ?

-Je me suis pas assez échauffé en cours de spé..

-Lee.

-mmh ?

-T'as pas spé. aujourd'hui.

-Comment tu connais mon emploi du temps ?

Shino lança un regard blasé à Lee qui lui sourit. Il n'était pas étonné par Shino et ne voulait simplement pas dire comment il se l'était fait. Malgré tout, il savait qu'il allait devoir cracher le morceau.

-Tu racontes ?

-Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix ?

-Je sais pas ; c'est toi qui voies.

Lee haussa ses sourcils, comme surpris. Shino lui donnait le choix ? A voir l'expression que faisait son visage en guise de réponse :non.

-J'ai voulut défendre queqlu'un.

-Qui ça ? Un première année ?

-Mouais.

-Je le connais ?

-Pour sûr ::

-C'est qui ?

-…. Toi.

-èè ? Tu peux répéter ?

Lee soupira et se rassit un peu mieux sur la chaise où il se trouvait. Shino était en face de lui, sur le bord d'un des lits de la salle. Il attendait patiemment qu'on lui explique.

-Quelqu'un.. à tenu de mauvais propos sur toi.. et je n'ai pas supporté. Mais c'est rien de grave ! Va pas chercher plus loin ! Après tout ! Tu me connais moi et mon tempérament !.. Je m'emporte très vite quand je suis en forme !!

-De mauvais propos sur moi ? Y'en a pas beaucoup qui le fond.. Qu'est-ce qu'on a dit sur moi ?

-..Je.. n'aime pas jouer les rapporteurs Shino.

Oula ! Tout sauf ça ! Lee mentait très mal ! D'accord il n'était pas un rapporteur mais il était une vrai commère et adorait bavardé. S'il ne voulait pas parler et en plus à Shino c'est que cela cachait quelque chose. Shino le regarda, sérieux ; le regard sombre.

-Dis-moi.

Lee poussa un long soupir et se racla la gorge avant de chercher ses mots. Comment faire pour qu'il s'emporte au minimum. Oui, parce que de toute façon, il allait s'emporter.

-Quelqu'un a dit que.. en fait c'est quelqu'un qui s'est moqué.. parce-que.. il trouvait que tu n'étais vraiment pas doué. C'est tout.

-Pas doué ?

-.. dans les relations humaines.. Enfin. tu vois le genre.

Lee se redressa un peu plus, il se tenait bien droit, un peu plus et il cassait. Il voyait les traits de Shino se durcirent de plus en plus. Le jeune avait déjà une idée de celui qui s'était fichu de sa tête dans son dos.

-Mais encore… ?

-Shino.. C'est bon c'est réglé ! Va pas chercher des ennuis..

-..C'est Haku.

-….

Shino se leva ; il serrait fort sa main et faisait perler des gouttes de sang au sol. Lee le voyait bien mais ne préférait rien dire. Mais lorsqu'il vu les gouttes de sang commencés à tomber de plus en plus, il se leva.

-Shino.. calme-toi !.. Ca sert à rien de s'énerver pour..

-Qu'est-ce..

Soudain, Shino ouvrit deux grands yeux ronds. Il se retourna vers Lee. Le fixant, inquiet.

-Il a parlé de Naruto ?

Lee baissa les yeux et ne dit rien, et remarquant que Shino attendait ; il soupira et se rassit.

-Juste à moi. On était que tous les deux à ce moment… . Ca l'a plutôt amusé que je m'emporte comme ça et il a commencé à me parler de Naruto. Qu'il avait remarqué que tu t'intéressais à lui et que… que comme il ne lui déplaisait pas..

-Le bâtard.

-Shino.

-Je vais lui faire payer !

-Shino !!

-Il n'aura plus sa petite gueule d'ange ! Adieu les beaux sourires !

-Shino.. Il faut que tu saches.. Il m'a dit autre chose que tu devrais savoir…

-Je vais le..

Shino était partit dans sa réflexion, il se parlait tout seul, se proposait toutes les méthodes de torture qu'il connaissait à haute voix pour trouver la meilleure. Il s'arrêta en sentant la main de Lee sur son épaule. Le jeune homme s'était levé et ne plaisantait pas. Il avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire.

-Naruto.. murmurait un nom.. quand ils l'ont fait..

-Pas la peine de me le dire, je le sais déjà.

-Comment ? Tu sais.. ?

Lee se recula, étonné, Shino était au courant de ça aussi ? Il n'avait quand même pas envoyé des insectes pour surveiller le blond !!

-Il est totalement accro à Sasuke.. Avant hier soir, on est allé dans les cuisines se faire un casse croûte parce qu'il n'avait pas mangé à midi et qu'on avait pas put le soir.. Je l'ai fait entrer en douce et. Je sais pas comment, on s'est retrouvé dans un placard et l'ambiance est montée en flèche.. c'est devenu plutôt chaud.. et …

-Quoi ? Mais.. qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ?

-Ecoute Lee.. On a faillit le faire deux fois avant hier mais.. quand c'est devenu plus intenable.. Je l'ai entendu appeler.. On était sur le point de le faire et il a commencé à appeler Sasuke. Ca m'a totalem..

-Mais c'est pas de Sasuke que

-Tu n'étais pas là Lee…

-Mais je te dis que ce n'était pas Sasuke !!

Shino leva les yeux, montrant ses émeraudes par-dessus ces lunettes noires. Si ce n'était pas Sasuke, alors qui ?

-Mais t'es vraiment lent ! C'est toi qu'il appelait, Haku m'a dit qu'il n'arrêtait de murmurer ton prénom à son oreille.

-Mon prénom ? Mais.. Il ne s'intéresse pas à moi ! Il me l'aurait dit ! Il ne serait pas..

Et Shino comprit.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais !? Mon dieu mais..

-Quoi ?

-S'il est comme ça c'est..!! Je suis horrible… j'ai..

Shino porta sa main valide à sa bouche, les yeux grands ouverts. Lee le regardait, sans comprendre. Il voulut lui demander mais Tsunade revenait avec Naruto dans la pièce. Le blond était tout sourire. Sourire forcé cela se voyait, mais Lee n'eut pas le cœur à le lui ôter des lèvres. Shino resta muet un instant et quand Tsunade l'appela, il sursauta.

-Tu viens ? Faut soigner ta main ! J'ai pas tout mon temps…

Les yeux de Shino allèrent à la rencontre de Tsunade mais sur le chemin, il croisèrent le visage mutilé de Naruto. Il retenu une plainte dans sa gorge et fit un pas en direction du jeune homme.

-Naruto..

Shino s'avança un peu plus vers Naruto et enleva sa main de devant sa bouche. Le blond se recula, ne sachant pas que faire. Shino avait les yeux grands ouverts. Il le regardait et ses yeux allaient sur le côté pour revenir vers lui encore une fois et repartir dans une autre direction. Naruto ne savait pas quoi faire et comme Shino ne lui avait pas vraiment parlé depuis la veille, il eut peur que celui-ci lui reparle de ce qui c'était passé ; il ne croyait pas à ce que Shino lui avait dit dans les escaliers, n'arrivait pas à le penser inquiet après ce qu'il avait fait. Non, c'était certain ; c'était impossible qu'il puisse lui pardonner. Il n'y avait peut-être même rien à pardonner pour Shino.

Paniquant, il questionna Lee du regard mais son sempaï ne comprenait pas non plus ce qui arrivait à Shino.

-… je..

Shino fixait Naruto, il n'arrivait plus à dire quoi que ce soit. Lee fronça des sourcils et se rapprocha de lui.

-Je.. Naruto… J'ai pas..

Naruto se sentant mal à l'aise devant Shino, évitant son regard, il recula et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Bon, tu devrais aller voir Tsunade pour ta main, moi je retourne en cours.

Naruto se pressa de sortir de la salle, mal à l'aise. Pourquoi Shino était soudainement entrer dans cet état ? Que s'était-il passé durant juste trois petites minutes ?

Shino était assis sur une chaise. Tsunade soignait sa main et le regardait. Il n'avait rien dit, ses pupilles bougeaient toutes seules. La femme le remarqua en se relevant et posa sa main sur son épaule en se baissant.

-Shino ?

-C'est ma faute. Je suis désolé.

Naruto sortait du bâtiment, les idées en désordre. Il décida de marcher un peu sans se soucier d'où il allait. Il n'avait aucune envie d'aller en cours. Il se posait des questions. Il n'arrêtait pas. Il voulut se gratter le crâne, comme pour mieux réfléchir, et sentit ses griffures sous ses doigts avant de porter sa main devant son visage. Il resta immobile quelques instants ; les yeux fixés sur ses doigts, sur sa main.

La soirée de la veille repassa devant ses yeux ; en train de se griffer le visage, de se saigner tout seul ; puis le visage de Shino et ses yeux émeraudes posés sur lui. Et les mots qu'il avait dit. Son cœur se serra en y repensant. Même si Shino avait voulu s'excuser dans les escaliers, du moins il le pensait, il n'arrivait pas à oublier son visage dur, ses yeux, et sa bouche lui disant qu'il le dégoûtait.

Sa gorge se noua.

-Naruto ?

Naruto se retourna, surpris d'entendre quelqu'un l'appeler. Quelqu'un qu'il aurait aimé ne plus jamais voir. Un jeune homme aux cheveux longs, aux traits fins, au sourire radieux et à la moue malicieuse. Les yeux étincelants : Haku.

Il déglutit en le voyant s'approcher mais ne pouvait plus bouger.

-Ca va pas ? Au fait je voulais te voir pour hier soir.. Je suis dé… Naruto ? Qu'est-ce que t'as au visage ?

-…

Naruto vit le visage de Haku presque collé au sien, ses yeux grands ouverts, sa main à quelques centimètres de sa peau.

-C'est Shino qui t'as fait ça ?!

Naruto sentit les doigts de son sempaï se poser sur sa peau et eut un geste rapide de recule. Haku garda sa main levée ; Naruto face à lui baissa les yeux.

-Je suis désolé pour hier soir. Je me suis tiré assez vite fait.. J'ai pas réfléchit à…

-C'est pas grave.

-Mais t'as vu ton visage ?! C'est affreux ce qu'il t'a fait ! Il avait pas le droit !!

Naruto leva les yeux et les plongea dans ceux de Haku. Il ne pouvait rien dire ; sa voix ne voulait pas fonctionner. Haku avait l'air si sincère, il avait été si gentil et doux avec lui !

-Ca te fait encore mal ?

Haku parlait si doucement, il semblait tellement soucieux pour lui que Naruto ne dit rien. Laissant croire le sempaï ce qu'il voulait. Les doigts de Haku se posèrent finalement avec l'accord de Naruto sur ses blessures. Le blond frémissait. Il savait très bien qu'il n'éprouvait pas rien pour Haku et était certain que c'était la même chose dans le sens contraire mais ; il ne savait pas pourquoi ; ça le réconfortait de si laisser prendre. La respiration hésitante, il s'avança doucement vers son aîné.

Il sentit le souffle de Haku contre son oreille et l'entendit lui parler.

-Tu sais.. si tu ne vas pas bien. Je suis là.

-Hm. Je sais.

Et sur ces mots, Naruto entoura le torse de Haku en se resserrant contre lui. Posant sa tête juste sur son cœur. Ses doigts agrippèrent la veste de Haku dans son dos. Il ferma les yeux en pensant à Shino et se recula d'un coup. Se souvenant du brun et de ses yeux posés sur lui.

-Naruto ?

-Excuse-moi.

-C'est rien. Tu peux.. te sens pas obligé !

-J'y vais… J'ai un cours.

Naruto se retourna et s'éloigna de quelque pas. Il s'arrêta en entendant la voix de Haku lui parler.

-Naruto, te fais pas d'illusions. Je t'ai entendu murmurer son nom hier soir. Tu n'as plus aucune chance avec lui. C'est foutu. Oublie.

Naruto était de dos à lui mais Haku devina son visage. Le blond avait d'abord ouvert en grand les yeux pour les refermer avec force, les poings serrés. La gorge nouée, son cœur manquant plusieurs battement. Naruto continua ses pas, ne se retournant pas. Il ne pouvait pas voir le sourire de Haku sur son visage. Un sourire satisfait.

_A suivre…_

_Nana_

Naruto : O.o !!

Haku : Je suis pas très..

Nana : Oui, tout à fait ! Mais je t'aime bien quand même

Naruto : …

Lee : Je suis trop bien comme sempaï !

Shino : Pourquoi y'a que des complications ??


	18. Chapter 18

_Auteur : Nana_rusasu

_Titre : Un ou deux_

_Couple : euh.. ben, ça a commencé avec Neji x Naruto x Sasuke… oula.. ça a changé la depuis le temps.._

_Genre : ouîlle.. O.o, OOC, UA, Yaoi, Hétéro dans le très lointain, Sentiment, Lemon., …_

_Disclamair : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, et ils .. ils.. ils ne le seront jamais !!! TT # s'effondre en sanglots..# _

pensées persos

(remarques auteur)

_**Un ou Deux **_

_**Chapitre 18**_

Le blond marchait de plus en plus vite dans les allées désertes. Il finit par courir et termina sa course près du saule du bâtiment des filles. Appuyant son bras au large tronc. Tête reposée sur sa main plaquée contre l'écorce. Il inspira profondément et soupira, le souffle tremblant. Il devait faire de grands efforts pour se retenir. Haku avait peut-être raison. C'était même certain. Il n'y avait plus aucune chance. Shino avait sûrement du venir le voir dans les escaliers à cause de Neji ou même Sasuke. On l'avait forcé à s'excuser à lui dire des mots gentils.

Naruto tomba à terre sur ses genoux ; reniflant bruyamment. Il s'adossa à l'arbre et leva les yeux au ciel, expirant de tout son souffle. Il se racla la gorge et se passa la main sur son visage.

Il réfléchit quelques instants en repensant à tout ce qui c'était passé et prit une décision. Enfin il se releva, souffla et se rendit en cours après être allé chercher son sac dans les dortoirs.

Il se présenta avec quelques minutes de retards à son cours de 10h et alla s'asseoir sans bruit à sa place entre Shino et Sasuke. Ce dernier avait gardé une place et lui avait fait un signe discret en le voyant arriver. Naruto s'excusa pour son retard et monta rejoindre sa place sans bruit. Il adressa un sourire à Sasuke et ne dit plus rien du cours.

A un moment il sentit Shino se rapprocher et se pencher à son oreille pour lui chuchoter quelque chose mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

-Pourquoi t'es en retard ? T'es sortit avant moi de l'infirmerie. Si tu sèche dès maintenant tu vas avoir des ennuis !

Naruto ne dit rien, ne tourna même pas son visage vers son voisin. Il pris un stylo dans sa trousse et déchira un morceau de feuille pour y écrire quelque chose et le donner ensuite au curieux.

# je me suis paumé. Ca va ta main ? #

# oui. J'ai déjà eu pire. #

Shino regarda Naruto. Sur la feuille, il faisait mine de sourire mais son visage était tout ce qu'il y avait de sérieux. Le blond ne le regardait même pas. Shino sentit comme un changement mais ne sut exactement déterminer ce que c'était. Il se pencha sur sa table, regardant son voisin, cherchant à attirer ses yeux bleus vers les siens. Mais Naruto ne faisait rien d'autre que de fixer le tableau noir de la salle et d'écouter le professeur dont la voix monotone endormait la plupart des élèves.

-Naruto, je voulais te dire..

-Après Shino s'il te plait. J'essaie de pas trop me faire remarquer plus que je le suis.

-…. Ok.

Shino se redressa en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à Naruto. Puis il se tut. L'intercours de 11h ne leur fut pas accordé. Il avait deux heures du même cours et leur professeur ne les laissèrent pas sortir. Naruto s'en contrefichait, il était dans ses pensées ; il avait entendu des plaintes de mécontentements mais n'avait même pas fait attention. Sasuke fut d'ailleurs surpris qu'il ne dise rien. Pas rester sur une chaise à ne rien faire à part écouter des cours barbants.

A midi, Naruto sortit sans les attendre ; il voulait trouver Haku et ne prévint personne qu'il partait avant tout le monde. Il ne refit même pas non plus son apparition à table. Neji et Sasuke se demandaient ce qui se passaient mais n'osèrent pas demander à Shino. Lui aussi était plutôt ailleurs depuis quelques heures. Lee n'était pas là et ne pouvait donc rien expliquer, ou au moins éclaircir certains points.

Un peu plus loin dans l'école, Naruto se promenait, tournait la tête dans tous les sens à la recherche de quelqu'un. Il n'arrêtait pas de se passer un doigt sur la plus grande de ses cicatrices sans y faire attention et lorsqu'il aperçut Haku, c'était après avoir sentit une main prendre celle qui triturait son visage.

-Tu cherches quelqu'un Naruto ?

Le blond sursauta et recula.

-Oui, c'était toi que je voulais voir.

-… ? Tu.. voulais me voir ?

Haku pencha sa tête sur le côté et croisa les bras sur son torse ; attendant. Naruto ne bougeait pas, il cherchait ses mots. Il ne regardait pas le visage de Haku qui se permit un haussement de sourcil perplexe et qui se décida à s'approcher de lui. Il posa une main sur l'épaule du blond et la glissa dans son cou en amenant Naruto à lui. Il embrassa tendrement sa tempe et le blottit contre lui.

Naruto se laissa faire ; il avait décidé de ne plus s'accrocher à des espoirs vains et d'oublier par la même Shino. De le garder comme bon ami comme celui-ci l'avait dit la veille au matin. Il finirait peut-être par ne plus se souvenir de l'image qu'il revoyait toujours dans sa tête : ses yeux émeraudes dégoûtés. Il espérait au moins que ses sentiments envers lui s'atténuent en trouvant quelqu'un d'autre. Pour l'instant, Haku était là et même s'il n'éprouvait rien, il voulait quand même avoir l'illusion que quelqu'un était là pour lui ; au moins pendant un moment. Il inspira profondément et passa ses bras autour du corps de Haku en levant les yeux vers lui tout en les fermant doucement avant de se laisser embrasser.

En faisant cela, Naruto affirmait sa décision. Il ne devait plus penser à Shino d'une autre manière que celle d'un ami.

Il se resserra contre le brun qui lui, descendit une main sur ses fesses avec envie en continuant de l'embrasser. Haku le trouvait de plus en plus désirable même si lui non plus n'éprouvait rien à part une certaine attirance physique. Haku recula légèrement et sourit à Naruto.

-Excuse-moi Naruto mais là.. je suis en cours et si on nous voie comme ça à bavarder si tu me permets l'expression. On va avoir des ennuis. Je viens te voir ce soir si tu veux ; d'accord ?

-Ok.

Haku lâcha la main de Naruto qu'il tenait dans la sienne et continua sa marche. Quel genre de cours leur permettait d'être dehors comme ça ? C'était sûrement pour la spé. Si loin dans l'école, il ne devait pas souvent y avoir grand monde et les entraînements pour certains dons nécessitaient de grands espace. Naruto ne chercha pas plus loin et repartit en direction du réfectoire.

Quand il entrait dans le bâtiment, les autres sortaient sans le voir. Naruto mangea donc seul et repartit en direction de la sale de cours une fois qu'il eut finit.

Il arriva pour le commencement du cours, certains élèves étaient déjà entrés. De nouveau histoire et mythologie fondée. En entrant, Naruto croisa le regard de son professeur qui fut étonné de voir son visage ainsi couvert de blessure. L'homme ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits mais ne dit rien. Naruto se souvint qu'il avait été changé de place et vint s'asseoir à côté de Shino, en bas sur le côté. Il regardait derrière lui, les rangs en haut où se trouvait Neji et Sasuke qui lui souriaient.

-T'étais où ce midi ? On t'a cherché partout !

-.. ? Je devais voir quelqu'un. J'ai mangé tout seul mais c'est pas grave.

-Les tâtasses devant ! Vous vous taisez oui !! (ouhou !! On dirait mon ancien prof de litté !!)

Shino se tourna vers Ibiki et Naruto en fit de même ; se taisant pour toute l'heure. Au milieu de celle-ci, un soupir échappa de la gorge de Naruto qui reçut un regard noir de la part de son professeur. Il se redressa un peu et se racla la gorge avant de se re-concentrer sur sa feuille de cours.

Il n'avait pas cours avec Densetsu de la journée et au grand soulagement de Naruto, n'avaient pas non plus Anko la tortionnaire. Le blond se demandait qui il préférait entre elle et Ibiki Morino. Il réfléchit sur le sujet durant une bonne partie des cours de l'après midi, ne trouvant pas de réponse concrète.

La journée passa plutôt vite et une fois qu'ils eut tous mangés, la chambre fut remplie de monde. Gaara et Kankurô avaient décidé de venir squatter un peu pour changer. A l'habitude, c'était toujours Shikamaru, Kiba et Chouji qui venait dans la leur, mais là, c'était le contraire. Chacun son tour comme disait Kankurô.

Naruto révisait un peu ses signes pour sceller une nouvelle fois le sharingan de Sasuke qui n'allait pas tarder à partir. Densetsu n'était pas venu. Il avait confiance en Naruto et comme leur classe n'avait pas spé. le lendemain, il n'avait pas à rajouter de signe.

-Naruto, je peux te poser une question ?

-Vas-y. Je verrai si je réponds.

Sasuke s'assit sur le lit du blond et regarda autour de lui avant de finalement s'asseoir par terre. Il mit sa tête juste sur le matelas et l'approcha de celle de Naruto qui était allongé, les yeux rivés sur son ouvrage.

-J'aimerai bien savoir ce qui t'as fait changer.

-… ?

Naruto leva les yeux. Ce qui l'avait fait changer ? Il fixa Sasuke d'un air ahuri.

-De quoi tu cause ?

-Tu es plus silencieux depuis ce matin, tu n'es plus vraiment le même et je me demande si on t'a dit ou fait quelque chose de mal pour que tu sois si distant avec nous en ce moment.

-.. Vous avez rien fait ! Je suis toujours le même, je suis peut-être un peu fatigué mais c'est tout.

-Tu m'assure de ça ?

-.. bah sinon, je vois pas de raison.. Moi je sais pas vraiment de quoi tu parles donc.. je vous évite pas spécialement tu sais. La preuve je suis là !

-…

Sasuke fit une grimace ; il n'était pas tout à fait convaincu par la réponse de Naruto mais ne rajouta rien.

-Tu me refais le sceau ?

-Oui, étant donné que tu peux annuler le tien. On le fait maintenant avant qu'il s'en aille de lui-même et que tu sois en danger ?

Sasuke s'immobilisa quelques instants mais Naruto ne remarqua pas ; il se levait de son lit pour laisser la place à son ami qui s'installa. La flemme d'aller de l'autre côté de l'allée.

-Bon. T'es prêt ? Dis-moi quand je l'annule.

-Vas-y !

Sasuke se prononça intérieurement les mots que lui avait appris Densetsu et la marque sur son front disparu. Naruto réapposa un nouveau sceau sans mal et vérifia en demandant à Sasuke d'ouvrir les yeux. Celui-ci obéit et laissa voir deux magnifiques yeux noirs au blond.

-Y'a quelqu'un ?

Une voix non étrangère à tous se fit alors entendre. Un arrivant venait de faire son apparition dans l'embrasure de la porte. Une vision qui mit tout de suite Shino hors de lui. Il se leva et commença à vouloir faire sortir Haku.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fou là toi ?! Dehors !! On t'a pas demandé ici!

-Shino arrête !!

Silence dans l'assemblé. Naruto vient de parler. Shino se retourne et voit, Un sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de Naruto qui avance vers la porte. Shino se retourne de nouveau vers Haku et le voit tendre le bras et prendre la main du blond qui ne fait rien pour la repousser. Le temps s'est arrêté dans le cerveau de Shino qui ne comprend absolument plus rien. Ses yeux demandent une réponse.

-C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de venir. Sasuke tu n'as plus besoin de moi ?

-N… non. C'est bon mais..

Sasuke, étonné par le beau sourire de Naruto qui se faisait rare ses temps-ci, hésita et regarda Shino qui se tait. Neji aussi fut étonné mais pas autant que Lee qui regarda d'un air assassin Haku ; mais personne ne le vit. Naruto posa la main sur l 'épaule de Shino qui se déroba immédiatement ; le brun n'avait aucune envie de le regarder ni de sentir sa présence. Il se sentit trahi. Naruto retenta encore une fois mais le visage de Shino se redressa et le regarda du même air que la veille. Encore ses yeux, encore ce visage écœuré. Naruto sentit sa gorge se serrer mais le bras de Haku en fit de même autour de son bassin et l'entraîna dans le couloir. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus le voir, Naruto fixa les émeraudes qui lui projetaient toutes les aversions du monde.

Il sortit du bâtiment avec Haku ; main dans la main. Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot en descendant les marches et cela ne l'aidait pas à oublier le visage de Shino. Il se sentait de plus en plus méprisable. Naruto se demandait comment il allait pouvoir faire pour regarder le brun en face. Puis il réalisa que Shino n'avait rien à voir avec lui et Haku. Pourquoi et de quel droit lui ferait-il des reproches !

-Tu es vraiment naïf Naruto.

-Pardon ?

Naruto redressa son visage ; les yeux de Haku le regardaient. Le sempaï souriait d'un air désolé.

-Tu pense que Shino pourrait rester un ami ? Je sais bien que tu l'aime et que tu veuilles être au moins avec lui. Mais tu sais.. Lee m'a parlé aujourd'hui et.. Naruto je suis désolé pour toi mais Shino ne veux plus avoir affaire à toi.

Le monde s'arrêta de tourner pour Naruto quand il entendit ses mots. Shino ne voulait plus le voir. Naruto avait les yeux grands ouverts ; il n'arrivait pas, il ne voulait pas croire ce que Haku lui disait et cherchait à le contredire.

-Mais il me parle pourtant !

-C'est sûrement Sasuke et Neji qui lui ont demandé. Ecoute Naruto..

-Il me déteste à ce point ? Mais qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ?!

-Il t'aimait et tu m'as fait l'amour. Naruto.. tu lui inspires la répulsion ! Tu ne pourras plus l'avoir. Oublie le, ça ne servira à rien de..

-..

Haku s'amusait. Le blond en face de lui avait une main sur son visage et fermait les yeux. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire à part oublier celui qu'il aimait. Haku feinta un soupir mais souriait. Naruto ne le voyait pas. Il sentait des larmes venir se loger au coin de ses yeux. Haku reprit son visage désolé et serra Naruto dans ses bras. Le blond essayait de retenir ses pleures déjà bien présent.

-Il me déteste. Shino me deteste.. Haku.. Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! S'il te plait !

-Naruto. Je peux pas te laisser espérer alors que tu

-NON !! Je veux pas !! S'il te plait ! Dis-moi que je vais me réveiller !!S'IL TE PLAIT !!

Haku sourit de plus belle. Shino serait bientôt détruit. Il posa sa main dans les cheveux de Naruto et descendit sur sa joue, reculant un peu son visage pour le voir.

-Je suis désolé Naruto. Tu dois oublier Shino. Même s'il te parle et qu'il reste gentil avec toi, ce n'est qu'une façade. Je préfère te le dire pour que tu ne te conforte pas dans l'illusion d'une possibilité. Tu le dégoûte. Il l'a dit lui-même à Lee.

Et là, à cet instant précis, Naruto était convaincu par les paroles de son sempaï. Il revoyait encore les yeux de Shino se poser sur lui. Du dégoût. C'était exactement le mot que Shino lui avait dit la veille. Alors c'était vrai. Haku posa ses lèvres sur le front de Naruto et le reprit dans ses bras. Naruto agrippa sa veste et se colla de tout son corps contre lui, Sa joue était collée contre son torse et il ne voulait plus le lâcher. Il ne pleurait plus. Il avait arrêté ; ça ne servait plus à rien. Cela ne le soulagerait pas plus. Dans sa tête, il entendait encore les mots tout juste prononcés par Haku et lui demanda quelque chose ; la gorge serrer.

-Et toi ? Tu veux bien de moi ?

Haku sourit. Il ferma les yeux et se complut dans sa victoire. Il allait avoir un petit blond naïf et très désirable pour lui et détruisait en même temps Shino. Sa joie était complète. Il desserra son étreinte et releva le visage de Naruto ; son index sous son menton.

Naruto se posa tout de même une question. Etait-ce la solution ? Haku répondit à celle qu'il venait de lui poser et Naruto la prit aussi pour celle à laquelle il avait pensé.

-Bien sur que oui.

Haku se pencha sur lui en fermant les yeux. Naruto l'imita et le laissa l'embrasser. Il ne ressentit tout d'abord rien mais son cœur se serra quand Haku mis doucement une main sur sa joue. Une chaleur apparut dans le cœur de Naruto et au même moment, un nœud dans son ventre et sa gorge. Une ultime larme s'enfuit de son œil. Il ne pouvait pas être avec Shino ; ne le pourrait jamais. Il ne voulait pas être seul.

Il resterait avec Haku tant que celui-ci le lui permettrait.

Ses mains se plaquèrent sur les omoplates de Haku, pressant son torse contre le sien. Le doux baiser se transformant en une sorte de contrat. Naruto se donnait à Haku et ce dernier l'écouterait et le consolerait.

Dans la chambre. Shino retenait un haut le cœur. Naruto et Haku venaient de sortir et il ne comprenait pas les intentions du blond. Lee passa derrière lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Tu ne lui as rien dit aujourd'hui ?

-J'ai pas pu. Il était presque jamais avec nous et en cours. Il ne parlait pas.

-Tu pouvais pas lui donner un mot ?

-C'est pas une chose qu'on dit sur papier. Je suis pas de ce genre. Et à ce que je vois, il n'a pas réellement l'air d'être tout seul.

Le visage de Shino était déformé par une expression horrifiée mêlée à la nausée de ce qu'il venait de voir.

-Haku a du se foutre de toi ce matin. Il savait que tu me le dirais.

Shino se rendit alors compte qu'il n'était pas tout seul dans la pièce et que tout le monde ou presque le regardait. Il sortit donc ; Lee derrière lui, le suivait. A peine dans le couloir et la porte fermée, il continuait de parler.

-Je ne pense pas que Haku mentirait sur ce point ; il avait l'air terriblement amusé par

-Comment tu peux apprécier un type comme lui ?! Tu peux m'expliquer ?

-Il n'était pas comme ça l'an dernier tu le sais très ben. Tu t'entendais avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'intéresse à Naruto.

-Non. Je le supportais parce que je sais que tu es un bon ami à lui.

-… Il t'en veut pour ce que tu as fait.

-C'est pas une raison pour s'en prendre à Naruto.

-Il sait que tu tiens à lui ; s'il peut te faire du mal grâce à Naruto, il ne s'en privera pas.

Lee savait ce qu'il disait ; il connaissait le caractère de Haku et le savait extrêmement manipulateur quand il le voulait. Il sursauta en voyant le poing de Shino s'abattre sur le mur avec force mais fut encore plus surpris en le voyant sur le point de pleurer. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Shino de se laisser aller.

-Mais merde ! Je sais que c'est de ma faute mais qu'est-ce que je peux y faire ? Comment je peux lui faire comprendre ?!!

-….

Lee ne sut quoi dire. Il avait deviné que ce n'était pas de Naruto qu'il parlait.

-Pourquoi croit-il que je sois revenu en première année ?! Pour m'amuser ? Pourquoi il s'en prend à Naruto ? Il peut pas juste ce contenter de moi ?!! Il sait très bien que je m'en veux pour ce qui c'est passé ! Je le lui ai assez dit, non ? C'est pourtant clair !

-Je.. je sais.

Shino se redressa, enlevant son poing du mur qu'il avait frappé et se reprit ; inspirant profondément avant d'expirer longuement. Il tourna son visage vers celui de Lee.

-Tu sais Lee. Ce qui me désole le plus c'est que Naruto ait accepté si facilement.

-Haku a peut-être dit ou fait quelque chose qui..

-Sûrement. Mais c'est trop tard maintenant.

Shino n'attendit pas que Lee lui dise quoi que se soit et repartit dans la chambre. A l'intérieur, personne ne fit attention à sa réapparition. Personne à part Sasuke et Neji qui se demandaient ce qui se passait.

Lee arriva quelques instants plus tard. Son sourire habituel n'était plus là. Il regardait Shino du coin de l'œil et fit non de la tête en voyant Neji s'approcher ; il n'avait aucune envie de donner des explications. Neji le comprit et recula. Lee soupira discrètement et fixa Shino ; il était désolé pour son ami de ne rien pouvoir faire.

Neji s'assit à côté de Sasuke. Il voyait bien que son petit ami se faisait lui aussi du souci pour le blond. Tous les deux regardaient Shino. Ils se posaient des questions, se demandaient, s'interrogeaient sur ce qui c'était passé pour que Naruto change à ce point en à peine un jour. Il semblait plus distant, moins prompt à sourire et à rire comme il le faisait toujours. Quelque chose clochait c'était certain. Mais quoi ? C'était tout le problème. Des réponses se trouvaient du côté de Shino, d'autre de Naruto, d'autre encore sûrement de Lee. Et ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'était que Haku jouait un grand rôle dans tout ça. Plus qu'ils ne l'imaginaient.

Haku qui se trouvait en ce moment auprès de Naruto, derrière un bâtiment de l'autre côté de l'école. Ils avaient tous les deux marchés un peu sans parler, main dans la main. Puis ils s'étaient assis par terre, adossé contre un mur. Le blond n'avait aucune envie de remonter dans son dortoir même s'il allait devoir le faire à un moment ou à un autre. Moment qui s'approchait inexorablement. Il se préparait à se trouver dans la même pièce que Shino. Il n'imaginait pas encore les cours du lendemain où il se trouverait à côté de lui.

Il commençait à se faire à l'idée de ne plus discuter avec Shino ; du moins il s'obligeait à s'y faire. Il ne savait pas quoi dire car il était plongé dans ses pensées. Il repassait l'épisode des escaliers dans sa tête. Il se questionnait. Shino devait être un bon acteur. Il avait cru un instant à ces paroles ; comme quoi il s'inquiétait pour lui. Shino lui avait fait comprendre implicitement qu'il avait eu un haut le cœur en le voyant lui et Haku mais.. pourquoi, s'il avait commencé par lui dire ça, avait-il ensuite dit qu'il s'inquiétait. S'il avait juste du lui dire des mots gentils, il ne lui aurait pas avoué avoir été écœuré ! Cette simple petite chose trottait dans la tête de Naruto et il voulait être sûr. Haku était très gentil avec lui mais, si un quelconque malentendu pouvait exister, il devait en avoir la certitude. Il ne voulait pas croire que Shino ne veuille plus lui parler même si cette option était la plus certaine après avoir entendu tout ce que Haku lui avait affirmé. Il ne doutait pas du tout de son sempaÏ mais il espérait plutôt que peut-être, il se soit trompé.

Shino lui, dormait dans son lit. Gaara et Kankurô étaient repartit dans leur chambre et certains s'étaient déjà couchés. Lee se demandait s'il devait attendre encore un peu ou alors aller chercher la personne manquante. Il décida d'attendre encore quelques minutes avant de sortir. Un moment qui passa vite ; il soupira et se leva pour prévenir Neji qu'il sortait. Ce dernier était le seul encore debout. Lee sortit et adressa un coup d'œil à Shino en passant devant lui. Il dormait à point fermé ; exténué ; fatigué de se poser des questions sur Naruto, sur ses intentions et ce qui lui passait par la tête.

Dans le couloir, tout était sombre mais Lee qui connaissait par cœur pratiquement tous les bâtiments de l'école n'eut pas de mal à descendre les quelques marches qui le menèrent au premier étage. Il s'arrêta à ce niveau en entendant des voix au rez-de-chaussée. C'était Haku et Naruto qui se disait bonne nuit. Les poings de Lee se serrèrent et il inspira profondément pour ne pas perdre le contrôle. Il ne pardonnait pas à Haku d'avoir fait du mal à Shino. Surtout en utilisant Naruto qui lui, n'avait rien à faire dans l'histoire. Son amitié devenue fragile depuis quelque temps avait été détruite. Et même s'il savait que Haku n'en serait pas étonné ni désolé, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de son côté d'avoir un pincement au cœur en repensant aux deux années qu'ils avaient passé tous ensembles.

tout ça à cause de ça.. tout ça pour finir déchirés..

Il se retourna et regarda en hauteur les marches qui montaient jusqu'à son étage. Il adressait ses yeux tristes à Shino ; se demandant si ce n'était pas ce dernier qui avait le plus souffert. Tous les souvenirs de l'année passée défilaient dans sa tête et il ne se rendit pas compte que Naruto se trouvait juste derrière lui à se demander ce que faisait son sempaÏ en plein des escaliers.

-Lee ?

L'interpellé se retourna. Naruto le regardait, interdit.

-J'étais venu te chercher mais tu revenais alors j'ai commencé à remonter les marches.

-Lee. Je peux te poser une question ?

-… ? Vas-y.

Lee fit face à Naruto, attendant ; se demandant ce qui pouvait bien donner à Naruto ce visage soucieux.

-Est-ce que.. Est-ce que Shino t'as vraiment dit que je le dégoûtais, qu'il ne voulait plus rien avoir affaire avec moi ? Haku m'a dit ça mais.. il a dut se tromper, mal comprendre quand tu lui as raconté, non ?

Lee s'immobilisa, pas sûr d'avoir comprit.

-Quand je lui ai raconté ça ? De..

-Laisse.. c'est pas important..

Naruto n'expliqua rien. Il soupira et monta, n'entendant pas, ou plutôt n'écoutant pas Lee derrière lui qui voulait répondre à sa question. Il lui demandait de s'exprimer plus clairement mais Naruto pensait que c'était pour se rattraper, pour réfléchir à ce qu'il allait lui dire pour ne pas le blesser. De plus, Naruto avait peur de savoir si c'était la réalité ; s'il allait pouvoir regarder Shino sans avoir peur de revoir son visage écœuré. Tout compte fait, le doute était peut-être aussi bien même s'il resterait bref. Demain, il aurait sûrement la réponse à sa question.

Naruto entra dans la chambre ; il vit Neji se lever, soucieux, et lui sourit.

-Salut !

-Naruto ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-OO Rien !

Lee arriva derrière lui.

-Explique-moi ! Qu'est-ce que je suis censé avoir dit à Ha… ku..

Lee hésita à continuer en voyant Neji, les yeux allant de lui à Naruto. Le blond se retourna vers son sempaÏ en forçant un sourire. Lee n'avait pas de mal à le discerner d'un sourire franc et savait quand Naruto s'obligeait à paraître bien.

-C'est moi qui délire. Je suis avec Haku maintenant. Je vais bien alors, vous inquiétez pas pour moi, d'accord ?

-… Naruto.

Neji ne croyait pas ce que Naruto disait. Haku ? Il n'avait pourtant pas beaucoup parlé avec lui, ne le voyait pas souvent. Comment pouvait-il être avec lui ? Toutes ces questions cessèrent de tourner dans sa tête lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Lee parler au blond.

-Tu ne le connais pas Naruto ! Tu ne sais pas qui il est vraiment.

-Et alors !! Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Il est gentil et franc lui ! Il dit les choses ! Même quand elles font mal !

Naruto commençait à hausser le ton et réveilla Sasuke qui s'assit doucement sur son lit, regardant les trois jeunes hommes en plein milieu de la pièce. Neji le vit et le rejoint pour le rassurer mais ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui dire ; lui-même se demandait ce qui se passait, il avait manqué plus d'un épisode.

-FRANC ? Tu le trouve franc ?

-OUI TOUT A FAIT !! Il est sincère.

-Naruto. Haku est tout sauf sincère.

Naruto ravala ses mots. Il se stoppa ; ne pouvant plus parler. Shino s'était assis sur son lit, il ne le regardait pas mais lui parlait. Ses yeux se voilèrent. Il entendait dans son crâne les paroles que Haku lui avait dit quelques minutes plus tôt. Qui devait-il croire ? Que faire ? Shino… Haku.. Haku n'avait aucune raison de lui mentir, Naruto ne voyait pas pourquoi il lui aurait dit ça, il n'avait pas de raison de lui faire croire de telle chose. Shino lui, avait sûrement du ce faire incendier par Sasuke et Neji. Ses deux amis se sentaient sans doute déjà assez coupable alors, ils ne voulaient pas qu'il souffre encore plus et avaient du demandé à Shino de jouer le jeu encore un peu. Oui. Naruto était certain et même s'il devait s'y faire, Haku devait être celui qui ne mentait pas. Il se tourna vers Shino et regarda Neji et Sasuke. Puis il reposa son regard vers celui qu'il aimait encore. C'était eux qui lui mentaient ; il en était persuadé. Il se répugnait à le dire mais sur le coup, les mots sortirent de sa bouche.

-Tu m'as dit que je te dégoûtais. Mais en fait, c'est surtout vous qui êtes les plus écœurant.

Les doigts de Shino se serrèrent sur son drap à l'entente de ces mots. Il ferma les yeux, blessé. Naruto ne le croyait pas. Haku avait bien fait son œuvre. Il avait totalement lavé le cerveau de Naruto. Il l'avait complètement embobiné. Sasuke avait perdu la parole, et Lee ne voulait plus rien dire. Neji s'approcha du blond qui ne bougeait plus. Naruto avait comme un mauvais goût dans la bouche. C'était lui qui venait de dire ces mots ? Les même mots qui lui avaient fait tant de mal ?

Neji, à côté de lui, leva le bras et posa sa main sur son épaule. Naruto ne bougea pas, seule sa tête tourna pour faire face au visage en colère de Neji.

-Je peux savoir ce qui est écœurant à s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un qu'on apprécie vraiment et auquel on ne souhaite que du bien ?

-Du bien ? Tu me souhaitais du bien quand tu m'as pris Sasuke ?

La main de Neji trembla et se retira de l'épaule de Naruto. Le blond se mit à rire nerveusement. Il se tourna vers l'Uchiwa qui le regardait, surpris par les propos que Naruto tenait. Il avait commencé et voyait à présent Sasuke en face de lui.

-Et toi ! Tu penses me faire du bien en me cachant des choses alors que moi je m'inquiète pour toi ? Tu crois que ça me fait du bien de me sentir mit à l'écart de tes problèmes ?

Sasuke déglutit. Naruto avait raison quelque part. Il le mettait à l'écart, ne voulait pas qu'on sache. Il baissa les yeux jusqu'à ce que Naruto dévie les siens. Il releva son visage vers Neji. Celui-ci avait lui aussi eut le droit à une vérité et n'avait su quoi répondre ; tout comme lui.

Et enfin, Naruto fit quelque pas en direction du lit de Shino. Il retenait ses larmes tout comme le jeune homme assis dans son lit. Shino se sentait mal. Il avait vraiment mal. Son cœur ne voulait plus fonctionner, il le sentait cogner dans sa poitrine mais avait pourtant du mal à respirer, ses yeux le brûlaient. Il leva lentement son visage vers celui de Naruto qui le regardait de la même façon. Triste, apeuré, désolé.

-Et toi ! Tu ne sauras jamais ce que je pensais de toi.. Tu.. voulais ne pas me faire de mal ? Je peux te dire.. Je peux te le certifier ! Tu m'as fait souffrir beaucoup plus que toutes les personnes que j'ai pu connaître réunies.

La voix de Naruto tremblait. Il l'avait dit. Il ne pourrait plus lui parler normalement. Il retint un sanglot et sortit de la pièce. Sasuke et Neji se taisaient. Lee regardait Shino. Ce dernier pleurait en silence, tête baissée pour qu'on ne le voie pas mais Lee savait ce qu'il ressentait, l'imaginait. Il n'avait jamais vu Shino pleurer et aurait tout donné pour ne pas le voir en ce moment. Pour ne pas avoir à regarder ses larmes couler le long de ses joues et tomber sur ses poings fermés, serrant de toutes ses forces le drap de son lit.

Shino était détruit.

Haku avait gagné.

Et à la surprise générale, Shino se leva de son lit et courut dans le couloir. Ses larmes coulaient toujours sur son visage mais il ne faisait aucun bruit. La porte de ferma et le silence demeura. Personne n'alla rejoindre Shino. Tous savaient qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on le suive. Alors, avec les paroles de Naruto dans la tête, ils se couchèrent sans mot.

Naruto descendait les marches lentement. Il se stoppa. Il n'avait nul part ou aller. Il s'assit par terre entre le premier et le deuxième étage. S'apprêtant à y passer la nuit. Il ne voulait pas retourner dans la chambre après ce qu'il venait de dire. Il se demandait comment il avait put dire tout ça. Bien sûr il le pensait mais tout ce qu'il avait reproché à ses amis n'était pas leur fautes. Sasuke avait ses raisons pour garder ses secrets ; Neji ne pouvait pas contrôler ses sentiments pour Sasuke. Il le savait lui-même car il ne savait pas comment faire pour oublier ceux qu'il portait à Shino.

Shino. Il lui avait fait bien du mal. Mais Naruto pensa à cet instant que c'était sa faute si Shino l'avait fait souffrir. C'est lui qui avait été avec Haku dans cette chambre.

Haku. Pourquoi lui aurait-il mentit ? Naruto ne cernait pas bien ce personnage et ne voyait pas pourquoi ce sempaÏ lui aurait voulut du mal. Il avait dans l'esprit les paroles de Shino. Tout sauf sincère ? Mais pourquoi ? Naruto n'avait rien fait ? Il en eut assez et soupira. Qui devait-il croire à la fin ?

Puis toutes ces questions s'envolèrent lorsqu'il entendit de légers sanglots au-dessus de lui. Quelqu'un se trouvait dans le couloir du deuxième étage. Il leva la tête et se releva pour aller voir. Il était à la dernière marche quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Il sursauta en se retournant et vit un visage qu'il connaissait.

-Haku ? Qu'..

-J'ai oublié quelque chose.

-Qu..nn

Haku posa ses lèvres sur celles de Naruto. Le blond passa ses bras autour des épaules de Haku. Le brun descendit de quelques marches, entraînant avec lui Naruto. Naruto qui n'avait pas pu voir qui commençait à ne plus pouvoir retenir des pleures de plus en plus durs à étouffer dans sa gorge. Shino était seul, assis par terre au beau milieu du couloir, les joues trempées de larmes et la main posées dans son cou. Une main dont les doigts se serraient au fur et à mesure contre sa peau, laissant apparaître des traces rouges.

Haku descendit encore un peu et se stoppa en même temps que son baiser.

-Je ne t'ai pas dit bonne nuit.

Soudain, devant les yeux de Haku, Naruto grimaça. Une expression se dessina sur son visage ; il était totalement désemparé, ne savait plus comment réagir, ne savait plus quoi faire. Haku le regardait, impuissant, et l'entendit prononcer son nom en l'entourant de nouveau de ses bras.

-Naruto ?

-S'il te plait !!

Naruto avança son visage vers Haku et l'embrassa, ne voulant plus s'arrêter.

Haku descendit encore et encore, emportant Naruto qui continuait à l'embrasser. Ils finirent par s'arrêter au rez-de-chaussée. Haku repoussa doucement Naruto. Le blond essuya ses yeux avec sa main et regarda Haku. Il réussit à dire quelques mots d'une voix faible et peu assurée.

-Je leur ai dit…

-Qu'est-ce que tu leur as dit ? Qu'est-ce qui va pas Naruto ?

-J'ai été ignoble ! J'ai même dit à Shino que c'était de sa faute si je souffrais tellement, je leur ai dit que c'était eux les plus écœurant mais..

Naruto renifla une fois et posa son front contre le torse de Haku, la tête baissée.

-Mais c'est pas vrai ! J'avais pas le droit de leur dire ça !!

-Si. Tu avais le droit.

-Je lui ai craché au visage ce que lui m'avait dit. Il ne me parlera plus jamais..

-C'est mieux comme ça Naruto.

Haku repassa ses bras autour du corps de Naruto tout en souriant. Le blond ne pouvait pas voir son visage rayonnant de satisfaction.

Ses mains allèrent dans le dos de Haku en le caressant. Un frisson parcouru la colonne vertébrale du brun lorsqu'il imagina la tête de Shino complètement anéanti, brisé, tout en sentant les doigts de Naruto dans son dos. Naruto qu'il prenait à Shino. Il tenait enfin sa vengeance et n'allait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Il comptait faire payer Shino pour ce qu'il avait fait. Il comptait aller le plus loin possible pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il avait ressentit et ce qu'il ressentait encore.

Le blond se blottit dans ses bras et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou. Il ne voulait plus penser et Haku le comprit. Les mains tremblantes de contentement, il prit celle de Naruto et l'emmena dans une des salles ; gelant la serrure avant de forcer la porte pour y entrer. Naruto ouvrit de grands yeux ronds en le voyant faire ; ce qui fit sourire Haku.

-C'est mon don. L'humidité, l'eau, la glace.. Tout ça quoi.

Naruto hocha de la tête, montrant qu'il avait comprit. Haku le mena à l'intérieur. C'était un foyer qui n'avait pas encore été nettoyé. De grands draps blancs recouvraient les meubles. On pouvait deviner des tables et des chaises ainsi que deux billards et une sorte de vieux flipper. Sur un mur, une armoire fermée à clé. Haku tira sur un drap avant de le secouer et de l'étendre par terre. Puis il fit de même avec deux autres. Naruto le regardait faire, ne bougeait pas. Il finit par s'asseoir une chaise, enlevant le drap qui la recouvrait. Haku faisait un lit de fortune avec tous ceux que contenait la pièce. Il se redressa, souriant à Naruto.

-Tu m'aides pas ?

-Je préfère te regarder.

Haku s'avança vers lui et se pencha en avant alors que Naruto levait la tête dans la direction de ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. La main de Haku se posa dans le cou de Naruto et glissa sur son épaule pour finir par caresser son bras ; descendant, remontant sur la peau de blond qui frémissait. Haku s'agenouilla devant lui, passant ses bras autour de son bassin, l'obligeant à avancer un peu sur la chaise pour pouvoir l'entourer complètement. Il faufila ses mains sous le T-shirt de Naruto et le lui enleva. Celui-ci le rejoint par terre, quittant la chaise pour faire étendre Haku sur le sol que l'on sentait frais au travers des draps qui y étaient posés. Cette fois, c'était Naruto qui dirigeait. Il enlevait les vêtements de Haku qui gémissait en sentant sa peau parcourir la sienne. Le brun le vit se dévêtir prestement, et Naruto le rejoignit et s'allongea sur son corps brûlant de désir. Il s'enlacèrent en s'embrassant fougueusement. Les mains de Naruto couraient sur les côtes de Haku. Il ne voulait plus penser à ce qui c'était passé durant toue la journée et se concentrait sur ce qu'il faisait à la grande joie de Haku qui se rendait compte que Naruto n'était pas seulement naïf et mignon, mais qu'il était aussi très doué pour les préliminaires. Il attendait de voir si cela continuerait par la suite et décida de le laisser mener jusqu'au bout ; profitant des caresses, baisers et mordillements que le blond lui offrait.

Haku gémissait, poussait de long soupir. Il se complaisait dans les sensations que Naruto lui procurait.

Ils ne se rendirent pas compte que la nuit passait et se réveillèrent tous les deux en entendant des élèves commencer à sortir du bâtiment vers 7h passé. Ils étaient emmêlés dans les draps blancs de la pièce, complètement nu, leur affaires éparpillées autour d'eux. Haku s'assit et regarda Naruto comater encore, restant dans la douceur des draps. Il se pencha un peu et embrassa le blond. Geste qu'il se surprit à faire mais qu'il ne stoppa pas en sentant la langue de Naruto se frayer un chemin entre ses lèvres. Il se rallongea un peu, passant sa main sous le drap et la faisant descendre sur le corps encore chaud de Naruto.

Celui-ci finit par ouvrir les yeux en souriant.

-Il est quelle heure ?

-Attend ; faut d'abord que je trouve ma montre.

-

Haku se leva et chercha son pantalon des yeux. Il le trouva et fouilla dans ses poches avant de trouver sa montre et d'annoncer l'heure.

-Il est 7h18.

-… ? O.o ? Quoi ? Déjà ?

-Oui. Tu commence à quelle heure ?

-8H.

-Tu devrais peut-être t'habiller alors. En plus tu dois aller chercher tes affaires en haut…

Naruto se leva et rassembla ses affaires. Il s'habilla en silence, espérant que tout le monde serait partit de sa chambre. Il sentit deux bras s'emparer de lui par derrière et des lèvres se perdrent dans son cou.

-Tu veux que j'aille les chercher ?

-.. Tu ferais ça pour moi le temps que je finisse de m'habiller ?

-J'y vais.

Haku sortit, lassant Naruto seul dans la salle. Celui-ci prit les draps sur le sol et les remit là où ils se trouvaient lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés dans la pièce.

Au deuxième étage, Haku marchait tranquillement, le sourire aux lèvres. Il entra dans la chambre de Naruto et regarda si quelqu'un s'y trouvait avant de faire un pas de plus en direction du lit de son amant. Personne. Même pas Lee. Il se permit alors de prendre son temps. Il pris le sac de Naruto et y mit quelques affaires. Heureusement, l'emploi du temps du blond était posé sur sa table de chevet ; il n'eut donc aucun mal à savoir ce qui lui fallait.

En ressortant, il eut la surprise de voir le sac de Shino toujours à sa place, au pied de l'armoire de ce dernier. Il fronça les sourcils et écouta. Il n'y avait pourtant personne dans la pièce ! Il hésita un instant et se rendit dans la salle de bain mais elle était totalement vide. Il ne chercha pas plus puis il sortit rejoindre Naruto qui l'attendait en bas dans le couloir. Il n'était pas allé juste à la fin des escaliers de peur de croiser un des jeunes hommes de sa chambre. C'était plutôt idiot car il allait les voir en cours.

Il aperçut Haku descendre et lui tendre son sac de là où il était. Naruto le rejoignit donc et prit son sac.

-J'ai remis les draps comme ils étaient.

-Oh ! C'est gentil ça ! J'aurai pas à le faire comme ça !

Haku afficha un visage ravi et donna son sac à Naruto.

-Tu as vu quelqu'un là haut ?

-Personne. Tu peux monter si tu veux !

-Non. La flemme.

-Alors on y va ?

-Ok.

Naruto et Haku sortirent donc du bâtiment. Haku laissa Naruto pour aller prendre ses propres affaires dans son bâtiment. Naruto n'avait pas faim et décida de se rendre à l'infirmerie comme Tusnade lui avait demandé la veille. Elle voulait continuer à voir ses griffures. Vérifier si certaines plus profondes que d'autres se rouvraient. Il pensait qu'il ne craignait rien mais obéissait sans ronchonner. Au moins, il avait une chance sur cent de se trouver face à quelqu'un de sa chambre à l'infirmerie et cela lui allait parfaitement.

Et bien cette chance sur sans était visiblement à revoir car quand Naruto arriva aux abords de l'infirmerie, Lee, Neji et Sasuke en sortaient le visage maussade.

qu'est-ce qu.. ?

Il attendit que les trois garçons soient loin pour sortirent de sa cachette et se rendre à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Il chercha Tsunade des yeux mais ne la trouva pas ; alors il décida d'attendre un peu et de s'asseoir sur une chaise dans le couloir.

Bientôt, la femme se montra, passant devant Naruto sans le voir. Celui-ci se leva et l'appela. Tsunade se retourna, surprise et lui sourit.

-Tu viens aussi le voir !? Je me demandais aussi pourquoi tu n'étais pas venu avec les autres ! Je suis pressé là Naruto ! J'ai eu un appel pour un professeur ! Il est dans la salle du fond ! Vas-y te gêne pas !!

Et reste ! Faudra que je regarde ton visage !

Tsunade sortit, accordant un signe de main à Naruto.

Je peux savoir qui je suis censé venir voir !?

Naruto fit volte face, regardant la porte de la chambre du fond. Il connaissait quelqu'un qui se trouvait à l'infirmerie. C'était sûr, ce n 'était pas Lee, ni Neji, ni Sasuke.

Impossible que ce soit Shino, il fait peur à Lee. Il a rien pu avoir.

Naruto se persuada de cela et se rapprocha donc de la pièce. Tous ceux qui restaient n'étaient pas concernés et ne savaient pas tous ce qui se passait donc il n'aurait rien à expliquer. Il se rendit donc devant la porte et hésita à l'ouvrir. Il se secoua la tête, stoppant ses réflexions, et poussa la porte.

Mais Naruto se trompait sur toute la ligne. Dans le dernier lit au fond de la salle se trouvait Shino. Sa main gauche était reliée à une perfusion et il semblait affaibli. Le cœur de Naruto s'arrêta un instant dans sa poitrine et ses jambes se mirent à trembler.

-Shino !!

_A suivre…_

_Nana_

Shino : … est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce que je fous là ?

Nana :… #sifflote d'un air innocent #

Naruto : Tu trouves pas qu'elle se complait à nous martyriser ?

Neji : Non, moi je me plains pas !

Nana : C'est vrai ! Prenez exemple sur Neji !

Naruto :MAIS IL A RIEN DE QUOI SE PLAINDRE LUI !!

Nana : .. Oh !! Maieuh !! Vous êtes pas marrant! Plus vous souffrez et plus vous serez content quand vous irez mieux !!

Naruto : On va allé mieux ? Vraiment ?

Nana : Ca dépend que de toi !

Naruto éè…. Aidez moi !! Donnez moi la force !!

Shino : C'est plutôt à moi de dire ça. Je suis dans un lit branché à une perf. Et je sais même pas pourquoi…


	19. Chapter 19

_Auteur : Nana_rusasu

_Titre : Un ou deux_

_Couple : euh.. ben, ça a commencé avec Neji x Naruto x Sasuke… oula.. ça a changé la depuis le temps.._

_Genre : ouîlle.. O.o, OOC, UA, Yaoi, Hétéro dans le très lointain, Sentiment, Lemon., …_

_Disclamair : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, et ils .. ils.. ils ne le seront jamais !!! TT # s'effondre en sanglots..# _

pensées persos

(remarques auteur)

_**Un ou Deux **_

_**Chapitre 19**_

Naruto courut vers le lit. Shino était à moitié inconscient et ne se rendit pas compte de la personne qui lui parlait. Naruto freina sa course et se laissa tomber à genoux par terre juste à côté du lit de Shino ; posant ses mains sur le bord du matelas.

-Shino ! Pourquoi t'es ici ?!

La tête de Shino tourna sur le côté. Les mains de Naruto tremblaient sur le lit et ses yeux étaient grands ouverts. Il mourrait d'inquiétude pour le brun. Celui-ci arrondit les yeux en voyant le visage du blond devant lui. Il ne dit rien et posa sa main droite sur la joue de Naruto.

-Qui t'as dit que j'étais là ?

-Shino ! Qu'.. Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ? Pourquoi t'as une perfusion ? Qu. Shino ! Ton cou !

Naruto se redressa légèrement et se pencha sur le cou de Shino. Celui-ci le couvrit de sa main en détournant les yeux.

-C'est rien. Je m'en suis même pas rendu compte…

-Laisse moi voir ! Comment t'as fait pour t'écorcher comme ça ?!!

-C'est rien je t'assure..

Shino ne voulut pas regarder Naruto dans les yeux et celui-ci eut peur de comprendre. Ce pourrait–il qu'il se soit passé la même chose pour Shino que pour lui même ? S'était-il griffé à sang intentionnellement ?

-Shino ? C'est toi qui t'es fait ça ?

-….

-Et pourquoi tu es ici ?

-…

Naruto fronça les sourcils et regarda au pied du lit de Shino. Il s'y rendit et pris sa fiche de soin. Shino voulut s'asseoir un peu trop vite pour le stopper mais il dut se rallonger.

-Naruto ne regarde pas !! Ca ne te regarde pas !!

Les feuilles tombèrent au sol : automutilation et danger d'hémorragie interne.

La gorge de Naruto se noua, l'air lui manquait et il s'assit sur le bord du lit de Shino pour reprendre son souffle et se calmer. Ses yeux cherchaient ce qui avait pu causer tout ça mais il ne trouvait pas. Il regarda Shino. Celui-ci était allongé et paraissait gêné.

-Shino !

-C'est rien. Je vais bien maintenant. C'est Tsunade qui exagère.

-Comment t'as fait pour… ?

-Ils m'ont retrouvé ce matin dans le couloir. J'étais à bout de force et. Les insectes dans mon corps n'avaient plus rien de quoi se nourrir, je n'avais plus d'énergie alors..

-Ils t'ont bouffé de l'intérieur ?!!… Pourquoi t'étais à bout de force !! JE VOUS AI QUITTE HIER ET TU ALLAIS TRES BIEN !!!

Shino ferma les yeux, il ne voulait pas lui expliquer. Naruto haussait la voix, il s'inquiétait pour lui, il ne comprenait pas comment Shino avait pu se retrouver dans cet état, à bout de force ; et n'allait pas le lâcher.

-POURQUOI T'ETAIS DEHORS DANS LE COULOIR EN PLUS !! TU POUVAIS PAS FAIRE ATTENTION !!

-J'avais pas envie de faire attention.

-… Tu.. .. MAIS CA VA PAS LA TETE !!UNE HEMORRAGIE INTERNE !! T'AURAIS PU MOURIR !!!

-J'EN N'AVAIS RIEN A FOUTRE !!!

Naruto se stoppa de crier. Shino s'y mettait lui aussi et il ne voulait pas l'affaiblir en hurlement et colère. Il se retenait de le frapper pour sa stupidité. Il se souvint alors avoir entendu des bruits la veille. Des sanglots étouffés qui venaient du couloir du deuxième étage. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grands et sa bouche en fit de même. Il baissa les yeux vers Shino qui le regardait, s'interrogeant.

-Naruto ?

-C'était toi ?

-De quoi ?

-C'était toi et je t'ai laissé !!? Je.. C'était toi !!

-Mais de quoi tu parles bon sang ? Naruto ? Qu.

Shino voulut se redresser un peu mais en vain. Surtout quand il vit Naruto se jeter sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

-Je suis désolé ! Je.. J'avais entendu mais je.. Excuse-moi !!

Shino ne dit rien. Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas mais s'en fichait totalement car Naruto le prenait dans ses bras et le resserrait contre lui, il pouvait sentir ses cheveux contre sa joue et c'était pour lui le plus fort des médicaments. Il posa sa main droite dans le dos du blond et essaya tant bien que mal de le garder près de lui, comme ça, le plus longtemps possible. Il engouffra son visage dans le cou de Naruto et respirait son odeur. Il était bien. Naruto continuait de parler, de s'excuser. Shino ne voyait toujours pas de quoi il parlait mais quelque chose dans son discours vint perturber la sérénité retrouver de son esprit.

-J'avais commencé à monter mais Haku à

La main de Shino se crispa dans le dos de Naruto ; il retira son visage du cou du blond et ne fit plus rien pour le garder contre lui. Naruto se redressa, surpris.

-Shino ?

-Tu as passé la nuit avec lui ? Tu l'aimes au moins ?

-Non. Non je ne l'aime pas. Et oui j'ai passé la nuit avec lui. Je ne voulais pas être seul. Personne ne voulait de moi à part lui.

Shino ferma les yeux rapidement en fronçant des sourcils ; sa bouche pris un air blessé. Naruto remarqua ses traits et stoppa son discours. Inquiet.

-Naruto c'est vrai ce que je t'ai dit hier. Il n'est pas sincère.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en discuter maintenant Shino.

-Et bien moi si. Et j'aimerais que tu m'écoutes cette fois. S'il te plait.

-..j'ai

-Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit à propos de Kabuto ?

-… ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir avec ça ?

Naruto s'assit, interloqué par Shino.

-On formait un groupe de plusieurs les ans passés. Kabuto était le responsable d'étage à notre première année et on a continué à le fréquenter à la deuxième.

-Je vois pas ce qu'il vient faire ici..

-C'était le petit ami de Haku.

-.. !

-Pour certaine raison, je lui ai fait du mal.

-Non !!!

Naruto eut peur de la suite ; il ne voulait plus écouter, il se releva mais Shino le retint de sa main, serrant de toutes ses forces le poignet de Naruto.

-Je n'ai pas su me contrôler et il s'est retrouvé dans le coma.

-NON !!

Naruto ferma les yeux, se bouchait une oreille de la main que ne tenait pas Shino. Il commençait à comprendre mais ne voulait pas y croire. Il avait été manipulé depuis le début.

-Haku m'en a voulut, il m'en veut toujours. Il savait que je n'avais pas voulu ça, j'aimais bien Kabuto à la base. C'était un bon ami et c'est pour ça que Haku au départ ne faisait rien pour m'affliger encore plus.

- Arrête !! Je veux plus t'écouter !!

Naruto n'essayait plus, il entendait les paroles de Shino. Il avait comprit que Haku s'était servit de lui.

-Naruto.

- Arrête.. Tu mens.. c'est pas vrai.. je te crois pas…

-Kabuto est mort cet été. Il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Kabuto n'avait aucune famille. C'est Haku qui l'a débranché.

Naruto se tut. Shino lâcha sa main et attendit quelques instants.

-Il sait que je t'aime et c'est servi de toi pour me faire du mal.

Devant les yeux de Naruto défilait tous les moments passés avec Haku. Il le revoyait lui dire des mots gentils, le persuader que Shino ne voulait plus le voir, qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir. Le convaincre que lui, saurait le consoler. Naruto sentit une boule dans son estomac se serrer et eut un haut le cœur. Il se pencha en avant instinctivement et mis une main devant sa bouche. Une nausée le prit et il courut en direction de la sortie mais, rendu à la porte, il se cogna dans Tsunade et sentit qu'il ne pouvait plus se retenir. Il attrapa la poubelle à l'entrée de la pièce et vomi à l'intérieur.

-Naruto !!

Naruto tomba sur ses genoux, la tête au-dessus de la poubelle, continuant de vomir, de tousser et de cracher. Sa gorge le brûlait, son ventre se contractait tout seul. Tsunade s'accroupit à ses côtés et passa sa main sur son dos. Elle adressa un regard à Shino tourner vers eux ; il s'appuyait sur son bras droit, fixant Naruto de ses yeux désolés.

Une fois Naruto calmer, elle l'emmena dans la salle d'eau pour qu'il se rafraîchisse et laissa Shino seul quelques instants. Naruto se sentait misérable. Il s'était laissé avoir si facilement. Il n'avait même pas cru ses deux meilleurs amis. Ni d'ailleurs Shino alors qu'il l'aimait. Tsunade l'attendait dans le couloir et lorsqu'il sortit, elle le prit par la main et l'emmena dans la salle où se trouvait Shino. Elle l'obligea à s'asseoir sur un des lits et les cacha avec un rideau passant autour. Shino pouvait les entendre.

-Montre-moi ton visage.

Naruto se redressa et fixa les yeux de Tsunade. Elle observa ses blessures. Tout était pratiquement partit. Kyubi avait été plutôt long cette fois-ci mais Naruto n'en fit pas part à Tsunade. En réalité, c'était Naruto qui avait freiné tout seul sa guérison. Puis il repensa au cou de Shino et ne pu se retenir d'en parler.

-Tusnade ?

-mm ?

-Shino vous a dit pourquoi il s'était fait ça au cou ?

-Est-ce que tu m'as dit pourquoi tu t'étais fait ça au visage ?

-Non.

-Tu as ta réponse.

-…

Tsunade semblait agacé mais Naruto n'y fit pas attention. De l'autre côté du rideau. Shino l'avait entendu prononcer son nom et avait porté sa main à son cou lorsque Naruto en avait parlé. Il se décida alors.

-C'est la même chose que toi Naruto. C'est sûrement les mêmes raisons d'ailleurs…

-Et votre médecin peut savoir ce que c'est ?

Tsunade venait d'ouvrir le grand rideau qui les séparait et regardait Shino d'un air toujours plus agacé. Shino adressa un regard à Naruto derrière la femme ; le blond avait de grands yeux ouverts. Il ne croyait pas ce que venait dire Shino. Il allait dire quelque chose quand quelqu'un fit son apparition dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Tsunade ? T'es là ?

Densetsu entrait dans la pièce. Tsunade tourna la tête dans sa direction et le rejoint à l'entrée de la pièce. Kakashi était avec lui et attendait.

-Viens Densetsu ! Mizuki est par-là. J'ai besoin de toi pour un sceau.

-Mizuki…. Tu penses q..

-Eh Densetsu ? C'est pas ton fils ?

-Hein ?!

Densetsu regarda Kakashi et suivi le chemin que ses yeux lui montraient. Il atterrit sur un blond assis sur un lit dans le fond de la pièce ; juste en face de celui où se trouvait Shino.

Shino ?

-Ton fils va bien.. Il venait pour son visage.

-Son visage ?

Densetsu avança un peu et remarqua les griffures sur ses joues.

-Naruto ? Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait au visage ?

Il se rapprocha et se planta devant son fils. Il adressa un regard à Shino qui le regardait et se retourna vers Naruto. Derrière lui, Kakashi le rejoignait accompagné de Tsunade.

-Tu n'étais pas au courant ? Il est comme ça depuis avant hier au soir.

-C'est pas possible, j'étais dans leur chambre pour le sceau de Sasuke avant hier soir !

-Ca s'est passé après senseï !

La voix de Shino se fit entendre. Il s'était un peu redressé et regardait Densetsu l'interroger du regard et l'observant en même temps. Il se demandait ce que cet élève faisait à l'infirmerie. Puis il vit les mêmes écorchures que son fils dans le cou de Shino.

-Vous vous êtes battu ?

-Non !! Shino ne m'a rien fait ! C'est moi qui..

Kakashi qui écoutait fronça des sourcils. Densetsu lui, passait ses yeux de Shino à Naruto ; ne comprenant pas.

-Je me suis fait ça tout seul.

-Je voudrais pas t'embêter Densetsu mais Mizuki attend.

-…

Densetsu plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux de son fils et se releva. Il se rendit à la sortie de la salle où Tsunade l'attendait et se retourna vers Naruto.

-Tu commence à qu'elle heure ?

-.. ? Euh..8h.. J'ai Anko...

-.. Tu peux sécher? Tsunade te fera un mot.

-DENSETSU !!! Je vais pas le couvrir pour ton bon plaisir !!

Densetsu sourit à Tsunade en joignant ses mains devant son visage.

-Je bronche pas et je vais voir Mizuki malgré le fait qu'il ne m'aime pas, et tu fais un mot pour Naruto ! Marché conclu ?

-…. Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix..

-Non ! Kakashi ! Tu viens ?

L'interpellé qui se trouvait à côté du lit de Naruto vit celui-ci ébahi devant son père. Un professeur qui faisait sécher ses élèves. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait ça.

-Fait pas cette tête ! Ton père s'en fait jamais. Il est complètement désinvolte. Il a toujours été comme ça je t'assure.

-Comment ça désinvolte ? Je m'inquiète pour mon fils et toi tu me reproches de vouloir lui parler ?!!

-Vous venez oui !!

Kakashi sursauta et rejoint Densetsu qui se faisait mitrailler des yeux par Tsunade qui les attendaient tous les deux. Les trois adultes sortirent ensemble et refermèrent la porte derrière eux ; laissant Shino et Naruto tout seul. Un grand silence s'installa. Et Shino finit par parler.

-Il s'inquiète pour toi j'ai l'impression. Va falloir que tu lui expliques.

-..mm.

-C'est à cause de moi n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est à cause de moi si ton cou a fini comme ça ?

-….

-Je pense que t'as ta réponse.

Naruto centra son regard sur le visage de Shino. Esquissant un sourire mal à l'aise. Shino fit de même.

-On dirait Tsunade…

Naruto se leva et se dirigea vers Shino. Il s'assit sur son lit et le regarda silencieusement. Il semblait si affaibli ; Naruto n'arrivait pas à détourner son regard du cou du brun. Il passa son index sur l'une des écorchures, chatouillant légèrement Shino qui frémit. Le brun ferma les yeux et entendit la voix de Naruto.

-Je suis désolé.

Shino ouvrit en grand les yeux ; ceux de Naruto s'emplirent de larmes. Shino essaya de se redresser mais n'y arrivant pas, il tendit juste son bras vers le blond qui se baissa et blottit son visage contre le torse de Shino.

-Je suis désolé !!.. Je savais pas qu'il irait faire ça !!.. Je voulais pas dire ça.. Je suis désolé Shino… Il avait l'air si sincère !… T'es pas dégoûtant, c'est pas vrai ce que j'ai dit !! Je suis désolé, je voulais pas, je voulais pas.. C'est de ma faute, je pensais pas ce que je disais !!

Naruto s'assit correctement contre Shino et se resserra contre lui. Il continuait de s'excuser, d'essayer de se faire pardonner pour ce qu'il avait dit, ce qu'il avait fait. Il se sentait atrocement coupable pour Shino. Il se sentait de plus en plus misérable et ne savait pas comment Shino pourrait comprendre. Mais ce n'était pas la peine de chercher plus loin, le brun avait les larmes aux yeux. Le blond le croyait ; Naruto l'avait cru.

-Je vais bien Naruto. Je vais très bien maintenant.

-Non tu vas pas bien ! Tu t'es griffé, t'as passé la nuit dans le couloir ! Tu..

-Je vais bien !! Je t'assure ! Naruto.. Je veux pas que tu te sentes coupable. Moi aussi j'ai fait la même chose avec toi… C'est moi qui suis désolé. Quand je t'ai vu dans la chambre, quand Neji m'a amené à toi.. J'ai vu ton visage…

Shino porta sa main à la joue de Naruto, passant lui aussi son doigt sur l'une de ses griffures encore visible.

-J'ai eu si peur pour toi !!

-Shino !!?

Naruto ouvrit au plus grand ses yeux. Le brun se montrait doux, il ne lui en voulait pas. Il s'excusait même.

-Je suis désolé Naruto. C'est ma faute tout ça.

Shino se redressa un peu, s'appuyant juste sur son bras gauche, grimaçant discrètement. Naruto posa une main sur son torse, le repoussant pour qu'il se rallonge.

-Te lève p.. nn..

Naruto fut coupé dans sa phrase. Shino s'était redressé complètement, puisant dans le peu de force qu'il avait récupéré pour embrasser le blond. Il ne bougea pas, n'eut aucune réaction. Shino se recula en rouvrant les yeux pour voir le visage de Naruto. Ce dernier avait les yeux rivés vers son sourire ; vers ses lèvres qui venaient de l'embrasser. Il les vit bouger et entendit.

-Tu le sais déjà Naruto : Je t'aime.

Les mots mirent quelques temps à se faire comprendre. Naruto cligna des yeux, pas sûr d'avoir bien compris. Il entendit Shino rire doucement. Le brun étais amusé par la tête qu'il faisait.

-C'est pas possible ! T'as vu tout ce que je t'ai fait ? Tu peux pas encore m

-C'est ma faute si tu as fait ça. Je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi. Et puis.. même si je voulais, je pourrais pas t'oublier. Je peux pas. Hier soir quand tu es partit de la chambre.. je me suis sentit complètement vide, je sentais mon cœur battre mais j'espérais qu'il s'arrête. J'ai.. je voulais arrêter de respirer. Je me suis mit à chialer comme un gamin alors que ça faisait des années que j'avais pas versé une larme. Même pas pour Kabuto...

Shino leva le bras et caressa tendrement la joue de Naruto qui continuait de l'écouter.

-J'arrivais pas à oublier ce que tu venais de me dire.. Que je t'avais fait mal.. je m'en voulais, c'était ma faute si tu étais comme ça.. J'arrivais pas à croire que tu allais finir avec lui.. alors que je t'aimais.. je me suis pas rendu compte de ce que je faisais et mon cou s'est mis à saigner mais je m'en foutais… Mes doigts continuaient à y passer en le griffant…

La gorge de Naruto se serra, il regarda le cou de Shino. Alors c'était vraiment à cause de ce qu'il avait dit…

Shino..

Puis il reporta ses yeux au visage du brun.

-Pourquoi t'es pas retourné dans la chambre.. ? Pourquoi t'es resté tout seul dans le couloir.. T'aurais pu faire attention ! Comment ça se fait que personne soit venu te voir.. t'es resté tout seul.. ? Toute la nuit ?

-Tu sais.. Je pense que Sasuke et Neji ne voulaient pas non plus parler.. Et Lee sait très bien qu'il faut me laisser quand je ne vais pas bien.. Je préfère réfléchir seul.

-Mais quand ils ont vu que..

-Ils m'ont retrouvé ce matin.. C'est Gaara qui sortait de sa chambre qui m'a vu.. Il à tout de suite réveillé Lee.. Y'a plus de deux heures.. c'est déjà bien ! Gaara est un lève tôt

-…. Arrête de sourire comme un bien heureux..

Shino se stoppa, étonné par les paroles de Naruto qui était tout sauf réjoui. Le blond avait un visage méconnaissable. Shino perdit son sourire à ce moment là et continua son récit ; sachant que Naruto voulait tout entendre. Maintenant qu'il avait commencé, le blond écouterait la totalité.

-Je perdais du sang et j'étais à bout de force.. Ils ont vu des insectes morts à côté de moi.. Lee est tout de suite allé chercher Tsunade.. Elle m'a dit qu'il l'avait réveillé . Il a pas eut peur de se faire trucider !

Shino voulut rassurer Naruto par un nouveau sourire mais ce dernier n'était pas prompt à faire de même, il avait redressé la tête en entendant ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Comment t'es sûr qu'ils te bouffent plus ? Si toi tu es si faible que ça ! Ca veut dire qu'eux n'ont rien pour se nourrir comme énergie ! Faut que tu te taises !! Me parle plus ! Rendors-toi !! Tu..

-Naruto ! Naruto !!

Le blond s'était relevé, laissant plus de place à Shino dans son lit. Il parlait pour ne pas que Shino dise quoi que se soit mais stoppa ses paroles lorsque Shino haussa légèrement la voix. Un bref silence fit son apparition et Shino continua.

-T'en fais pas. La perf c'est pour eux. C'est un produit qui les endort. Comme ça pendant ce temps, je récupère tranquillement sans avoir à leur donner quoi que ce soit. C'est pas dangereux pour eux, et c'est pas dangereux pour moi !

-T'es sûr ? Si Lee a réveillé Tsunade elle s'est peut-être gourée dans ses flacons et..

-Je le saurais si c'était le cas Naruto. Les insectes continueraient à chercher de l'énergie et moi je serais pas là à essayer de te rassurer.

-… Shino ?

-.. hm?

-Je m'en veux vraiment tu sais !

Shino poussa un long soupir en levant les yeux au ciel. Et puis il sourit à Naruto.

-Pourquoi je suis tombé amoureux d'un mec aussi têtu !? Je t'en veux pas ! C'est pas dur à comprendre !!

-Mais..

-Tout ce que je veux c'est savoir si tu m'aimes aussi. Tu veux bien répondre ? Juste à ça !?

-Bah bien sûr !!

Naruto était tout penaud à côté du lit ; il souriait. C'était pourtant évident qu'il l'aimait !

-Et… ?

-Quoi et ??

-TA REPONSE !!!

-Baka ! C'était ça ma réponse ! Bien sûr que oui que je t'aime aussi !!

Naruto s'avança vers Shino et se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser. Un baiser enfin partagé complètement, réfléchit, pas sous le coup d'une pulsion incontrôlable comme dans les cuisines ou les douches ; un baiser qui ouvrait leur relation. Marquant le début de leur amour réalisé et partagé. (c'est pas trop tôt !)

Naruto sentait la langue de Shino s'enlacer à la sienne, allant doucement. Profitant de chaque seconde qui passait dans ce baiser d'une douceur extrême. Shino passa sa main droite derrière la tête de Naruto, caressant ses cheveux blonds. Sa main gauche glissa dans son dos et Naruto s'assit finalement. Son avant bras sur le matelas, sa main sur le côté du visage de Shino, son pouce passant et repassant sur sa tempe.

L'une des jambes de Shino se plia un peu et il se cambra légèrement pour coller son torse à celui de Naruto penché sur lui. Ils continuaient tous les deux à s'échanger des baisers toujours plus passionnés, des baisers qui ne s'arrêtèrent pas malgré un grand bruit dans la salle voisine ; un bruit assez assourdissant ressemblant à des cris de fureur.

Mais ils durent se stopper quand la porte de la salle menaça de s'ouvrir. La poigné avait tremblé et ce simple son les fit revenir à la réalité. Naruto quitta les lèvres de Shino qui tourna son visage en direction de l'entrée ; imitant son tout nouveau petit ami.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

-J'en sais rien…

-ASSASSIN !! ME TOUCHE PAS !! JE T'INTERDIS DE ME FAIRE QUOI QUE SE SOIT !!!

-KAKASHI !! RETIENS-LE !!

Naruto fit une grimace ; s'interrogeait. C'était la voix de Tsunade qu'il venait d'entendre ? Il se redressa et jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à Shino. Celui-ci faisait de même. Il ne comprenait pas non plus ce qui se passait dans le couloir.

La première voix qu'ils avaient entendu continuait de hurler, de proférer des injures à quelqu'un. Naruto ne connaissait pas cette voix mais Shino, lui, doutait.

-Mizuki senseï ?

-Mizuki ? C'est la personne que devait aller voir mon père, non ?

-.. je crois oui..

-C'est quand même pas sur lui qu'il hurle comme ça ?!

-Je pense que si..

-Pourquoi il lui crierait comme ça dessus ?

-Ton père est un Uzumaki.

-Et alors ?… C'est pas une raison pour l'insulter comme ça !!

Naruto parut soudain hors de lui. Il se leva et se dirigea en direction de la sortie ; prêt à défendre son père.

-Naruto ! Laisse !! C'est pas nouveau ! Densetsu est habitué avec certain professeur !!

-QUOI ?

Naruto se retourna soudain. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Shino lui dise de rester et de laisser son père se faire insulter de la sorte. Et pourquoi devait-il être habitué ? Son père l'avait prévenu que les Uzumaki n'étaient pas appréciés mais il n'avait pas imaginé que c'était à ce point.

Shino ne dit rien et baissa les yeux. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Naruto passait la tête dans l'embrasure. Shino entendit alors les voix des adultes dans le couloir.

-Naruto ! Reste dans la salle ! Ferme cette porte !!

Ca s'était la voix de Tsunade. Naruto répondit, incertain.

-Mais.. ?

-TSUNADE !! FAIS LE RENTRER IMMEDIATEMENT !!!

Ca, c'était Densetsu. Il ne voulait sûrement pas que son fils assiste à son « éloge » fait par Mizuki. Et puis la voix de Kakashi apparut dans la conversation.

-'TAIN !! NARUTO !! RENTRE DANS C'TE SALLE !! FAIS PAS COMME TON PERE ET ECOUTE UN PEU CE QU'ON TE DIT !!

-QUOI ? NON MAIS ! MERCI !! SYMPA !!

-Densetsu c'est pas le moment !!

Kakashi semblait avoir quelque difficulté à retenir Mizuki et Naruto vit Tsunade derrière le professeur, soit face à la porte où il se trouvait lui-même. Elle faisait des mouvements de tête pour lui faire comprendre de rentrer et d'attendre. Toujours sous les cris et injures de Mizuki à l'intention de son père. Il voulut ouvrir la porte en plus grand mais faillit se faire décapiter par le bras de Kakashi qui refermait la porte de force.

Naruto fut donc cloîtré dans la salle où Shino le regardait toujours ; désolé que Naruto ait à assister à ça si tôt dans l'année. Il aimait beaucoup Densetsu comme professeur et ne supportait que très difficilement qu'on le considère comme Mizuki le faisait et imaginait facilement que pour Naruto, c'était sûrement dix fois plus dur. De plus, le blond ne cernait pas vraiment ce qui se passait. Il l'entendit soupirer et le vit le rejoindre sur le lit. Il était tout proche de lui mais son esprit était avec son père, dans le couloir.

Shino posa sa main gauche, reliée à la perfusion, sur celle de Naruto qui baissa les yeux dans sa direction, un petit sourire dessiné sur son visage.

-Il est vraiment pas apprécié dit-donc !

-Seulement par certain.

-Toi tu en penses quoi de mon père ? Réellement je veux dire.

-Comme je te disais en cours… sympa, un peu insouciant parfois mais très marrant. Et bavard quand il s'y met. Mais.. il a l'air de cacher des choses qui le font souffrir.

-Comment ça ?

Naruto s'assit un peu mieux et fixa Shino. Le brun se demanda si c'était une bonne idée de lui expliquer.

-Tu devrais voir ça avec lui.. J'ai pas à m'immiscer entre vous deux…

-…. Je me demande quand même.. T'as entendu comment il lui criait dessus ?

Naruto regarda la porte de la pièce. Puis, remarqua le silence qui s'était installé.

-Ils se sont arrêtés !?

Naruto se leva. Shino le regardait faire mais retint sa main.

-Tu devrais attendre qu'il vienne. De toute façon Densetsu veut te parler donc. Tu pourras lui demander ce que tu veux en même temps.

-mm..

Naruto resta tout de même debout. Et la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Densetsu et Kakashi. Celui-ci soutenait Densetsu d'un bras et voyant le visage de Naruto s'inquiéter directement, il laissa Densetsu s'asseoir sur le premier lit qui se présentait. Le blond fit un pas dans leur direction, uu peu hésitant.

-Pa..

A l'entente de la première syllabe, Densetsu redressa aussitôt la tête, les yeux grands ouverts. Tsunade coupa court à tout ça, entrant en furie dans la pièce, une trousse de soin dans la main. Elle s'accroupit devant Densetsu en râlant.

-Quand on te dit d'attendre: tu attends !OK ?! C'est pourtant pas dur à comprendre !! Tu peux pas attendre que Kakashi le tienne correctement ? Oï ! Tu m'écoutes ! Densetsu ?!!

Tsunade commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez et regarda le visage de son patient. Densetsu regardait Naruto, ne croyant toujours pas au mot que Naruto avait failli prononcer. Il entendit un grand soupir et la vue du visage de son fils fut couvert par du tissu. Tsunade venait de fermer le rideau autour de son lit. Kakashi derrière ; avec Naruto et Shino.

Naruto se reprit et interrogea son senseï.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

-Sûrement juste un truc dans la jambe de déboîté. T'inquiète pas, Tsunade va remettre tout ça en place !

Naruto resta immobile quelques instants. Juste un truc de déboîté ? Ah oui c'est certain ! Pas de quoi s'inquiéter ! C'est rien du tout ! Naruto revint à la réalité en voyant son professeur. Kakashi avait son coude d'appuyer à son genou et ses mains jointes sous son menton ; il observait Shino.

-Pourquoi t'es là toi ? Je t'ai pas vu à l'infirmerie depuis des lustres ! Enfin à part pour pas grand chose !

-….

Shino baissa la tête, fuyant le regard de son professeur. Naruto passait de lui à Shino, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Kakashi n'était pas du genre à laisser courir si facilement et il se leva donc. Il se planta au pied du lit de Shino et prit les feuilles de soins de celui-ci.

Le malade leva le bras comme pour empêcher l'adulte de lire mais en vain. Kakashi lut et reposa directement les feuilles en regardant Shino les yeux grands ouverts.

-Rassure-moi ! C'est pas ta feuille de soin ?!

-…..

-Shino !

-…

Shino ne dit rien. Son professeur continua à le regarder pendant un peu plus d'une minute durant laquelle on entendait juste Tsunade râler après Densetsu en bruit de fond. Puis Shino soupira, abandonnant.

-Si c'est bien la mienne…

-…

Naruto fut étonné par la scène. Kakashi semblait drôlement concerné par la santé de Shino. Pourtant il n'avait rien à voir avec lui ? C'était censé être juste un professeur comme un autre ! Naruto voulut demander mais Tsunade ouvrit le rideau et Densetsu se jeta sur Kakashi par derrière ; coupant court à son regard noir et inquiet qu'il lançait à Shino. Naruto cligna des yeux pour être sûr de bien voir ce qui se passait.

-C'est tout bon ! Je vais bien !!

-Hé !! Arrête ça !!

Kakashi s'avança, faisant lâcher prise à Densetsu. Shino sourit, amusé et Naruto lui, croyait s'être retrouvé dans la quatrième dimension.

Une chose blonde s'était jeté sur Kakashi en le serrant fort et en criant comme un bien heureux. Si Densetsu avait été moins âgé -même s'il faisait beaucoup plus jeune que ce qu'il devait mathématiquement avoir- et brun, Naruto aurait put le prendre pour Itachi.

Il revint à la réalité quand son père s'approcha de lui et examina son visage. Il avait repris un air tout à fait sérieux ; on aurait dit qu'il avait totalement changé par rapport à la seconde précédente quand il tenait le cou de Kakashi dans ses bras. Naruto resta sans bouger pendant un moment, réfléchissant à ce qui venait de se dérouler. Il avait rêvé n'est-ce pas ?! Il tourna la tête pour regarder Shino. Il souriait toujours alors que Kakashi dévisageait et lui, et Densetsu.

J'ai pas tout comprit là..

-Arrête de bouger Naruto !

-Si tu le laissais un peu ?

Tsunade les avait rejoint, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Elle souriait à Naruto comme pour le rassurer.

-Tu guéris vite Naruto.

-Non. Il ne devrait plus avoir ça sur son visage si ça date d'avant hier..

-…

Tsunade fut surprise par la remarque de Densetsu et posa ses yeux sur le fils de celui-ci. Puis une exclamation sortie de sa bouche ; elle venait de repenser à la particularité du jeune homme. Puis elle afficha un visage dur et le fixa.

-C'est vrai ça ! Kyubi aurait du te soigner plus vite, non ?! Comment ça se fait que tes marques se voient encore ?

Naruto se racla la gorge. Son père se redressait sans le quitter des yeux. Tout le monde fixait Naruto et lui n'aimait pas ça. Il se racla la gorge et répondit d'une petite voix mal assurée.

-J'ai pas voulu guérir tout de suite… Je l'ai empêché de me soigner comme d'habitude.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-…c'est.. personnel.

-?? De quoi ? Personnel ?

-…

Naruto baissa les yeux et ne put se retenir de les diriger un bref instant vers Shino. Densetsu porta alors son regard vers celui-ci. Et se souvint du cou du jeune homme.

_A suivre.._

_Nana_

Densetsu : Bonjour les insultes.. Heureusement que t'as pas tout mis !!

Naruto : JE SUIS ENFIN AVEC SHINO !!!

Sasuke O.o !?

Naruto: Quoi? T'es avec Neji! Te plains pas !

Sasuke : Oui, c'est vrai !

Neji :

Naruto : O.o ?!!

Nana : Et toi Kakashi t'as rien a dire ?

Kakashi : …. Il m'a sauté dessus..

Shino : Et moi on me demande pas ?

Nana : Mais je sais que t'es tout content toi

Shino : .. voui !!! . Enfin une consolation !!


	20. Chapter 20

_Auteur : Nana_rusasu

_Titre : Un ou deux_

_Couple : euh.. ben, ça a commencé avec Neji x Naruto x Sasuke… oula.. ça a changé la depuis le temps.._

_Genre : ouîlle.. O.o, OOC, UA, Yaoi, Hétéro dans le très lointain, Sentiment, Lemon., …_

_Disclamair : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, et ils .. ils.. ils ne le seront jamais !!! TT # s'effondre en sanglots..# _

pensées persos

(remarques auteur)

_**Un ou Deux **_

_**Chapitre 20**_

-C'est vrai toi aussi tu as ça ! Ca date de quand ?

Densetsu se rapprocha de lui et voyant qu'il ne lui répondrait pas, se tourna vers Tsunade.

-Secret médical !

-Tu peux quand même me dire quand est-ce qu'il est arrivé !!

Densetsu commençait doucement à hausser le ton, et Tsunade allait lui répondre quand elle vit que Kakashi donnait la feuille de soin de Shino à Densetsu.

-Il n'est là que depuis ce matin. Tiens. T'as tout de marquer là-dedans.

-Eh !! Mais c'est pas à vous !!

-Range mieux tes affaires et tu n'auras plus ce problème !

Tsunade soupira bruyamment, exaspérée. Mais elle laissa tout de même Densetsu regarder. De toute façon, il ne se gênait jamais et elle était habituée. Les professeurs avaient le droit de savoir ce qu'avaient leurs élèves. Naruto assistait à la scène. Ne pouvant rien faire pour Shino qui fermait les yeux dans son lit, se préparant à entendre la voix de Densetsu lui demander des explications. Et cela ne rata pas. Dans la minute qui suivit, le père de Naruto se faisait entendre.

-AUTOMUTILATION ??

Shino clos encore plus fort ses paupières, tournant son visage ; voulant s'éloigner le plus sans pour autant pouvoir le faire. Pendant ce temps Densetsu continuait.

-T'AS TROUVE QUE CA FAISAIT BIEN SUR NARUTO ALORS T'AS FAIT PAREIL ?? NON MAIS TU TE SENS PAS BIEN !! ET C'EST QUOI CETTE HISTOIRE D'HEMORAGIE ? MAIS VOUS ETES MALADE TOUS LES DEUX ??

-Densetsu.. Calme-toi.

-NON JE ME CALMERAIS PAS !! KAKASHI !! MON FILS SE MUTILE, SHINO FAIT PAREIL, COMME CA ! HISTOIRE DE !! L'AIR DE RIEN… ET TU VEUX QUE JE ME CALME ??

-Tu sais pas comment ça c'est passé.

-Je compte bien le savoir !

Densetsu avait un visage dur. Il avait changé d'expression et on ne pouvait plus voir la moindre trace de sourire. Il se planta devant le lit de Shino et, se retourna finalement vers Naruto. Voyant son fils apeuré par son visage, il se reprit un peu et le regarda encore une fois.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

-C'est rien.. Ca se reproduira plus de toute façon.. Je vais très bien et Shino..

Naruto jeta un coup d'œil à Shino. Celui-ci avait rouvert les yeux et l'écoutait ; lui non plus ne semblait pas vouloir donner d'explication. Mais Naruto se sentait oppressé avec tous ces yeux le fixant. Il avait l'impression d'être tout petit bout de chewing-gum face à des géants de fer prêt à le piétiner autant de fois qu'ils le voudraient. Naruto inspira un bon coup et s'apprêta à tout raconter quand la voix de Shino se fit entendre.

-Senseï !! On s'est juste blessé mutuellement mais.. on va très bien maintenant. On s'est mis d'accord.

Densetsu se retourna vers lui. Kakashi s'était rassit sur un lit et regardait la scène, écoutant patiemment, cherchant à trouver quelque chose, un regard, un geste qui laisserait un indice. Mais rien ; et puis, si ; quelque chose. Au moment ou Densetsu se retournait vers Shino, Naruto relevait les yeux vers le jeune homme allongé. Kakashi reconnu la lueur qui s'y trouvait et cru comprendre une chose. Puis il en fut certain quand Shino adressa un sourire discret au blond à l'instant où le père de celui-ci faisait de nouveau volte-face pour avoir confirmation de ce que venait de lui dire son élève.

Kakashi se leva et n'attendit pas que Naruto réponde au regard interrogateur de Densetsu. Il prit le blond par le bras et l'emmena avec lui.

-C'est bon. Ils disent vrai. Y'aura plus rien maintenant. Enfin pas des choses de ce genre.

-Eh !! Mais attends !! J'ai même pas put parler avec Naruto !!

Densetsu se faisait emporter par Kakashi au grand bonheur de Tsunade qui allait enfin retrouver le calme dans son infirmerie.

-NARUTOOO !!!

Densetsu appela une dernière fois son fils ; il avait retrouvé son entrain et faisait mine d'être déchiré de le quitter, et de boudait par la même occasion Kakashi qui le tirait maintenant par la main pour le faire sortir.

Naruto haussa d'un sourcil. Retour dans la quatrième dimension ? Non ; il était bien dans la sienne. Et cela se confirma malheureusement quand Tsunade lui donna un mot pour pouvoir rentrer en cours sans encombre. Il dut laisser Shino seul sans même pouvoir lui dire au revoir d'un baiser. Il rejoint donc le cours d'Anko avec une demi-heure de retard. Une demi-heure qui avait vu se passer bien des choses. Malgré tout il restait une ombre au tableau. Naruto n'y pensait pas encore car il était trop heureux de se savoir avec Shino mais, Haku était toujours là et il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé.

Arrivant au cours en retard. Naruto n'eut pas à y participer. Se changer pour se rechanger dans le quart d'heure. Anko n'avait aucune intention de lui faire mettre une tenue de sport pour qu'il s'arrête cinq minute après l'avoir enfilé ; en même temps que la cloche de fin d'heure. Il fut donc très heureux de voir les autres courir alors que lui, restait sur le côté à les regarder s'épuiser durant leur première heure de cour. Mais quelque chose clochait. Et c'est ça qui fit redescendre Naruto sur terre. Il quitta vite son petit nuage en voyant Sasuke et Neji éviter son regard. Il avait aussi ça à régler. Il devait absolument s'excuser pour ce qu'il avait dit la veille. C'est à ce moment là que Naruto pensa à Haku et au fait qu'il faudrait aussi le voir. Le visage de Naruto prit une teinte plutôt pâle. Comment allait-il faire ?

La sonnerie retentit et les élèves de sa classe entrèrent dans les vestiaires. Naruto les vit défiler et se décida à retrouver Neji et Sasuke pour faire ses excuses. Il inspira profondément, ne sachant pas comment il allait pouvoir faire. Et puis le visage de Haku se faufila dans son esprit. Mais il l'effaça bien vite.

Chaque chose en son temps !

Naruto entra donc dans le bâtiment de sport et chercha Sasuke et Neji dans les vestiaires. Ils étaient tous les deux dans un coin de la salle. Se dévorant l'un l'autre des yeux alors qu'ils se changeaient. Naruto sourit en voyant ça. Il décida d'attendre que tout le monde soit sortit à part eux pour entrer. Il s'adossa donc au mur dans le couloir, comptant les élèves qui sortaient. Il savait que ses deux amis allaient prendre tout leur temps pour justement en avoir pour eux deux une fois seuls.

Quelques minutes passèrent. Sasuke surveillait les derniers des yeux ; lui n'avait remit que son pantalon et traînait en faisant lentement tournoyer son T-shirt autour de son poignet. Neji se recoiffait ; rattachait sans se presser les cheveux qui s'étaient échappés de l'élastique pendant le cours.

Plus que deux personnes..

Plus qu'une..

Voilà ! La porte était fermée et il ne restait plus qu'eux deux. Ils se sourirent et s'approchèrent lentement l'un de l'autre. Neji entoura Sasuke de ses bras et colla son bassin contre le sien. Sasuke rit doucement et se mordit la lèvre inférieure en affichant un air gourmant. Neji se pencha doucement pour prendre possession de sa bouche.

-JE SUIS DESOLE !!

Les deux amoureux ne reconnurent pas la voix qui leur parlaient et sursautèrent en se lâchant, complètement désemparés. On les avait surpris ! Ils allai…

-Naruto ?!

-Quoi ?

Neji regarda Sasuke. Comment ça Naruto ? Sasuke posa sa main sur la joue de Neji et fit tourner son visage. Le jeune Hyuga vit alors Naruto, plié en deux, penché en avant, les mains jointes au-dessus de ça tête. Il s'excusait.

-Je suis désolé. Pour ce que je vous ai dit hier. C'était sous le coup de la colère. J'en pensais pas un mot.

-Arrête de mentir Naruto..

-Hein ?

Naruto leva son visage. Puis il se redressa. Devant lui, Sasuke, torse nu ; Neji, chemise ouverte ; l'un à côté de l'autre. Ils lui souriaient tous les deux. Sasuke s'avança vers le blond et sépara les mains de Naruto encore collés l'une à l'autre. Ce dernier ne semblait pas comprendre.

-On s'est très bien que ça t'a fait mal quand j'ai rompu avec toi.. Et.. Je sais aussi que tu n'aimes qu'on ait des secrets. J'ai réfléchit et je vais te raconter ce pourquoi tu dois me faire un sceau.

-Quoi ? Mais non ! Tu veux pas ! Garde ça pour toi ! Le sceau fonctionne sans que je sache, tu n'as pas à me raconter si tu veux le garder pour toi !!

-JE…. te le dirais. Pas maintenant là, mais ce soir ou ce midi si tu veux bien.

-Mais je..

Naruto ne sut quoi dire. Il regarda Sasuke. Ne sachant s'il devait vraiment le croire. Puis ses yeux passèrent à ceux de Neji. Le jeune homme en question ne semblait pas vouloir sourire. Il était mal à l'aise.

-Neji, je t'en veux pas pour

-Naruto !

Naruto ne put continuer sa phrase. Neji s'était approcher de lui. Il voulait lui dire quelque chose. Quelque chose de pas très réjouissant à voir sa tête. Naruto eut peur de savoir.

-Quoi ? Qu.. Qu'est-ce qui a ?

-Naruto..

Devant le silence de Neji, Naruto interrogea Sasuke du regard. Lui aussi avait perdu son sourire.

-Dites-moi ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-C'est..

-Gaara a retrouvé Shino ce matin. Inconscient dans le couloir.. Il ét

-AAH !! PUREE !! Me faites plus peur comme ça !! Je croyais la fin du monde arrivée !!

Le soulagement de Naruto eu pour effet deux visages perplexes et presque étonnés. Sasuke posa une main sur l'épaule de Naruto.

-Naruto !!Comment tu peux être si détaché ! C'est de Shino qu'on parle !! Il aurait pu mourir !! Tu t'en ren

-Non ! C'est pas ça !!

Naruto pouffa de rire ; délester. Aucune autre catastrophe en vue. Neji regarda Sasuke ; il ne comprenait pas le comportement de Naruto.

-Mais ! Naruto ! Arrête de rire ! Shino est..

-Je l'ai vu ! Je suis au courant !!

-Hein ?

-Comment ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Naruto se calma et sourit aux deux bruns en face de lui.

-A votre avis pourquoi je suis en retard ?

-… dis-nous plutôt directement.

-J'étais à l'infirmerie pour voir Tsunade. Elle m'avait demandé de venir aujourd'hui aussi pour mon visage. Je l'ai vu Shino ! On est ensemble d'ailleurs !!

-Qu..

Sasuke pencha sa tête sur le côté et regarda Naruto. Incertain.

-Tu peux répéter ?!

-Il m'aime !!

-Oui mais.. toi tu.. n'es pas censé être avec Haku ?.

Le sourire de Naruto disparu. Ses yeux se voilèrent. Il sentit la main de Sasuke se dérober et se racla la gorge.

-Si.

-Alors comment tu peux être avec Shino.

-… Haku et Shino ont un.. s'entendent pas très bien à cause d'un truc et… Haku s'est servit de moi pour lui faire du mal..

-.. Ca va toi ?

-…

Naruto baissa les yeux. Oui il allait bien parce qu'il était avec Shino mais c'était certain que Haku ne le lui permettait pas de l'être entièrement. Neji remarqua que son moral était retombé à zéro et voulut le ré-hausser. Il sourit.

-C'est super que vous soyez enfin ensemble !! Je suis content pour toi !!

Naruto fut surpris et voyant Neji lui sourire, il fit de même.

-Oui Merci !

Sasuke les regarda tous les deux tour à tour et se mit lui aussi à sourire. Remerciant Neji pour Naruto intérieurement. Il passa son bras dans le dos de Naruto et se mit à se moquer de lui.

-Vous en avez mis du temps tous les deux. C'est pas trop tôt !!

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez encore là ?

Les trois jeunes se retournèrent. Anko était entrée dans la salle en entendant leur voix.

-Naruto je peux savoir ce que tu fais dans le vestiaire alors que t'as pas à te changer ? Et vous deux la ! Vous êtes même pas encore habillés ! Grouillez-vous ! La sonnerie de reprise va pas tarder !! Naruto, t'as déjà assez été en retard pour la semaine, non ?!

La voix de Anko montait avec les minutes et les deux bruns finirent de s'habiller dans le couloir qui menait à la sortie. Naruto devant eux avait pris leur sac. Ils arrivèrent tous les trois pile à l'heure dans leur salle de cours. Leur professeur n'était pas encore là. C'était la première fois qu'il l'avait mais la plupart des élèves se souvenaient l'avoir vu dans le train. Naruto lui, l'avait déjà rencontré plusieurs fois. C'était Kakashi.

En l'attendant, Naruto raconta à Sasuke et Neji ce qui c'était passé une heure plus tôt. Tout en passant les passages un peu gênant. Mais il ne dit rien du moment ou Mizuki s'était fait entendre. Ne leur narrant pas la suite non plus. Il préférait garder cette histoire pour lui.

Sasuke remarqua soudain qu'il réfléchissait. Naruto avait les yeux dans le vague, une main sous son menton. Il repensait à son père se jetant sur Kakashi.

-A quoi penses-tu ?

-.. ? Hein ? S'cuz moi, tu disais ?

Naruto redescendit sur terre. Il adressa un regard à Sasuke et lui sourit.

-Rien

-Menteur !! Tu sais pas mentir !!

-Toi non plus !

-Oui mais là. C'est toi qui cache quelque chose !

-…

Naruto se racla la gorge et regarda autour de lui. Tout le monde discutait. Neji avait été accaparé par Gaara et Hinata. Et les autres parlaient entre eux.

-Sasuke ? Si tu voies un mec sauté au cou d'un autre ? Il est tout sourire et profite qu'il le tienne pour se resserrer contre lui.. enfin ça j'en suis pas trop sûr mais bon.. Tu en pense quoi ?

-O.O ?

-C'est…. Tu penses qu'il peut y avoir un truc entre eux ?

Sasuke sourit, mal à l'aise et amusé à la fois.

-Et toi ?

Naruto poussa un gros soupir. Il n'en savait rien mais l'attitude de son père vis à vis de Kakashi semblait assez étrange. Il ne les avait vu que quelques minutes ensemble et pourtant il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient plutôt proche.

-J'en sais rien ! Aucune idée.. Il devrait pourtant être hétéro !!

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Il a un.. non rien..

-… ?

Il m'a eut.. Je suis pas l'immaculée conception.. J'ai une mère comme tout le monde ! Il peut pas être en couple avec un homme !! Il doit aimer les femmes puisque je suis là !

-Naruto ? Na-ru-to !!

Et leur professeur arriva ; coupant leur discussion. Naruto montra à Sasuke qu'il n'était plus dans la lune et se mis à fixer Kakashi. Un peu trop peut-être car celui-ci se tourna vers lui en l'interrogeant du regard. Naruto se redressa un peu et dévia son regard vers la gauche ou se trouvait Sasuke. Celui-ci ne semblait pas très heureux d'avoir ce professeur et le fixait aussi.

-Sasuke ? Ca va ?

-Hein ? Oui ! Oui, oui, t'inquiète pas.

Sasuke sourit et reporta directement ses yeux au professeur. Un professeur qui avait quelque chose dans son œil, quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas. Un sharingan. Hatake Kakashi avait l'œil de la famille Uchiwa. Le cours commença et Sasuke se concentra dessus. Faisait tout pour ne pas regarder son visage. Juste entendre sa voix. Ne pas le regarder sous peine de fixer pour toute l'heure de cours cet œil qui le narguait. Kakashi ne faisait rien pour le lui faire remarquer, il agissait tout à fait normalement mais Sasuke ne pouvait pas rester là à le voir déambuler avec la pupille de sa famille décimée.

Nouveau coup de coude de la part de Naruto ; et un autre de celle de Neji. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il voulait tous les deux ? Il pouvait pas suivre le cours tranquillement. Sasuke regarda sur sa gauche ; Neji était en train de lui faire des milliers de mouvements discrets de tête vers le bas de la salle ; les yeux grands ouverts. Kakashi semblait attendre quelque chose.

Merde.

Les yeux de Sasuke allèrent de droite à gauche. Il se redressa doucement. Il ne savait pas ce qu'on attendait de lui et tout le monde le regardait. Complètement gêné. Il se mit à sourire doucement à son professeur et déclara.

-J'écoutais pas vraiment là..

-J'ai vu ça… Mon cours ne t'intéresse pas ? Ou quelque chose d'autre te dérange ?

Le ton sur lequel venait de parler Kakashi ne plut pas à Sasuke. Ses mains s'étaient crispées sur ses genoux et son regard s'était fixé à celui de l'homme en bas de l'estrade ; appuyé à son bureau. Kakashi se mit à sourire. Il attendait toujours. Il haussa les sourcils et croisa ses bras devant lui.

Naruto donna un énième coup de coude à Sasuke qui tourna légèrement la tête sans quitter le professeur des yeux.

-T'as juste à dire que c'est la bonne réponse..

-Merci à Naruto ! Nous pouvons continuer le cours !!

Naruto avait essayé de chuchoter mais dans le grand silence présent dans la salle. Ces paroles avaient presque résonné. Kakashi repris donc son cours. Naruto grimaça et s'excusa à Sasuke qui lui n'en avait rien à faire. Ce qui l'énervait, c'était cet œil. Cet œil qui n'appartenait sûrement pas à son professeur. Il bouillait de colère. Comment une pupille rouge avait-elle put arriver comme ça, chez un Hatake ? Un grand homme élancé et nonchalant. Le regard de celui-ci croisa celui de Sasuke. Kakashi lui sourit, amusé, et le jeune homme ne put tenir. Il se leva, prit ses affaires et commença à sortir de la salle. Kakashi surpris par son élève, se retourna et l'appela.

-Sasuke ! On vient à peine de commencer ! T'as encore trois qu..

Mais Sasuke n'écoutait pas. Il sortait de la pièce sans plus de cérémonie. Naruto le regardait, la bouche et les yeux ouverts au plus grand de leur possibilité. Neji lui non plus n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Sasuke ? Sasuke l'élève que l'on pouvait considérer comme étant un modèle tant bien pour les résultats que pour le comportement ! Sortait de sa salle de cours après avoir été pris sur le fait en train de buller ?

Kakashi se tourna vers Naruto et Neji qui étaient ses voisins et les interrogea du regard. Neji n'arrivait pas à dire quoi que se soit ni à bouger, alors Naruto se leva et sortit à son tour de la salle en disant à son professeur qu'il le ramenait. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et Kakashi soupira en jetant la craie qu'il tenait à la main sur son bureau. Il regarda tous ses élèves et, voyant qu'ils attendaient, reprit le cours. Un peu bizarre pour une première heure avec une nouvelle classe !

Neji cligna des yeux et revint sur terre. Il regarda la porte : fermée. Naruto l'avait pris de cours. En même temps. Il était mieux placé pour les coups de théâtre. Neji n'était pas habitué à ça. Naruto lui, était toujours à bouger dans tous les sens, à se faire remarquer et ça, surtout en cours. Il n'avait donc pas eut de mal et se reprendre et à descendre l'estrade pour rejoindre et ramener son ami. Enfin.. « ramener » n'était pas encore fait. Neji attendait de voir ce qui se passait ; même s'il s'en doutait. Il avait remarqué la pupille de Kakashi.

Dans le couloir, Naruto rattrapait Sasuke en l'appelant discrètement. Assez désopilant de l'entendre siffler doucement et essayer de hurler son nom tout en chuchotant. Il y avait d'autre cours dans les classes voisine et il ne voulait pas se faire crier dessus pas les autres professeurs.

-_Sasuke !! Arrête-toi !! Sasuke !!_

L'interpellé s'immobilisa en haut des marches de l'escalier et soupira.

-Je peux pas être tranquille un peu ?

Naruto ne fit pas attention à la remarque du brun et lui reprocha son action.

-Non mais ça va pas de sortir de cours comme ça ??! C'est pas ton genre de te faire remarquer ! En plus d'être un beau brun tu veux être un rebelle ?

-Naruto…

Sasuke soupira encore en penchant la tête sur le côté. Naruto avait le don de placer des aspects que l'on n'attendait pas dans les conversations. Cela le fit tout de même sourire ce qui rassura le poursuivant.

-Pourquoi t'es sortit comme ça ?

Sasuke redressa la tête, remis une de ses mèches longues à sa place d'un geste à peine provocateur et fixa les beaux yeux bleus de Naruto.

-Mal de ventre ?

-Ah non.. Ca je pense pas que ça passe avec Kakashi.. Faut donner une raison valable.

-… C'en ai pas une ? J'ai eu des crampes d'estomac si affreuses que j'ai tout de suite du sortir !

-Avec tes affaires ?

-….

Sasuke parut ennuyer. Il regarda son sac de cours et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ouais.. C'est sûr..

-Donc.. ?

-Je sais pas ! Aide-moi à trouver une excuse ! Et puis non ! J'ai aucune envie de me trouver dans la même pièce que ce mec !!

-Donc c'est le prof que tu peux pas sentir…

Sasuke grimaça. Il s'était trahi tout seul.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui reproches ? Je pensais pas que t'étais si susceptible !

-Mais non.. arrête de dire des conneries…

-MAIS SI TU…

Naruto qui commençait à crier ? Danger en vue !! Attention !! Prof en approche !! Vite faut le stopper !! Sasuke se jeta sur lui et lui plaque la main sur la bouche. Naruto réalisa alors qu'il venait de hausser la voix. Un grand silence s'ensuivit.

Le corps de Naruto était devenu totalement raide. Il leva le bras et tapota sur la main de Sasuke qui se trouvait sur son visage. Le brun qui regardait toutes les portes porta ses yeux sur Naruto et vit sous visage tout rouge. Il enleva aussitôt sa main ; permettant au blond de respirer. Naruto toussa un peu et récupéra l'air qui lui manquait.

-C'est pas la peine… de m'étouffer !!… Si… Si tu veux pas que je sache pourquoi.. t'es parti, me le dis pas !!!

-… respire Naruto ! Respire. Reprends ton souffle avant de me gueuler dessus !

-èé.

Sasuke sourit. Le blond allait d'ici peut, s'il continuait, bouder.

-Bon Naruto. Tu lui dis que je veux pas voir sa tronche et puis c'est tout ! Je me ferais engueuler à son prochain cours !!

-Sa tronche !! Mais oui ! Il a un Sharingan !!! C'est quelqu'un de ta famille ?!!

-NARUTO !!

-_Chut !!!!_

-Oui.. oui c'est le sharingan qui m'énerve et non c'est pas quelqu'un de ma famille !!

-Bah. Comment il peut avoir un sharingan alors ?

-C'est bien ça qui m'énerve ! Je sais pas !! Ben ouais ! Je sais pas !! J'en ai pas la moindre idée et j'arrive pas à en trouver une !!

-Ben.. T'as qu'à lui demander !

Sasuke soupira, éreinté. Il se prit l'arrête du nez entre son pouce et son index comme il le faisait toujours quand quelque chose l'agaçait et qu'il ne voulait pas crier. Naruto qui connaissait bien se signe se recula un peu.

-Quoi ?

-Naruto.. Tu me voies, me pointer comme ça, comme une fleur, le sourire aux lèvres, et mettre ça dans la conversation ?

-…

-Kakashi ! Ton cours était formidable mais un petit détail me chiffonne !! Comment se fait-il que tu te promène avec un œil qui appartient sûrement à l'un des membres de ma famille !!

-Tu.. ta famille et toi.. c'est la première fois que je t'entends parler de ta famille en dehors d'Itachi. Ca te perturbe tant que ça ?

Naruto avait trouvé. Sasuke clos les yeux en retenant un soupir. Il inspira profondément et admit ce fait.

-Oui.. C'est ça. Ca me perturbe énormément si tu veux tout savoir! C'est un sujet très voir même hyper sensible. Et je n'arrive pas à admettre que ce mec ait quelque chose qui appartienne à ma famille sans que je le sache ! Je pensais que seul moi et mon frère avaient survécu au massacre et là je me rends compte que le pouvoir des Uchiwa est ailleurs à se balader tranquillement dans les couloirs d'une école !

-

-Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

-Ca fait comme avec mon père ! Ca m'amuse !

Le sourire de Naruto ne fut pas le bienvenu. Bien que Sasuke sache que Naruto y mettait toute la bonne volonté du monde à vouloir le comprendre. Son visage heureux l'exaspérait.

-Comment tu peux comparer un massacre à des retrouvailles !…. T'es..

-Quoi ? J'ai dit un truc qui fallait pas ?

-Naruto.. C'est très compliqué.. J'aime pas parler de ma famille et.. déjà que je dois t 'expliquer pour Shizuka..

-Shizuka ? C'est qui ?

-..

Sasuke se mordit le coin des lèvres en grimaçant. Il regarda Naruto. Celui-ci semblait vouloir comprendre. Il avait peur d'avoir dit une bourde monumentale et aussi d'avoir fait du mal à Sasuke sans le vouloir. Ses yeux reflétaient son visage, il était embêté.

-C'était ma sœur.

autant le faire maintenant..

-Ta sœur ? T'as eu une sœur ? Pourquoi tu m'en as pas parlé ?

-Je.. j'en ai jamais parlé à personne.. y'a juste Neji qui sait depuis… quelques jours.

-C'est ça qui n'allait pas l'autre jour.

-..oui. Ton père m'a présenté ses condoléances.

-Mon père ? Densetsu ?

-Qui d'autre ?!

Sasuke s'adossa au mur et parcouru le couloir des yeux. Il cherchait ses mots. Prenait le temps qu'il fallait. Ca n'allait pas être de tout repos d'expliquer à Naruto. Il était plutôt lent à comprendre les choses pas clairs et Sasuke voulait être tout sauf précis, détaillé, bref. Il voulait faire bref et court mais il ne pourrait sûrement pas. Sinon, Naruto lui poserait des questions au fur et à mesure de la journée ; pensant qu'il ne fallait pas trop l'assaillir. Tout ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire. Sasuke avait toujours pensé que quand quelque chose devait être dite, on passait un moment dessus si ce n'était pas compris jusqu'à ce que tout soit clair et par la suite, on en parlait plus. Mais Naruto lui, c'était tout le contraire.

Naruto se planta devant lui ; toujours incertain. C'était par ce visage que ça commençait. Un visage soucieux qui ne voulait pas blesser la personne qui le regardait. , mais qui mettait encore plus mal à l'aise. Sasuke ferma les yeux et se racla la gorge.

-Le sceau que tu me poses le soir. C'est pour me protéger mais aussi et surtout pour **_vous _**protéger.

-Nous protéger ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Ma pupille quand elle est mal maîtrisée peut avoir de effets dangereux sur la personne à qui elle appartient.

-…. ? Mais.. quoi ? A la base le sharingan permet de voir les mouvements rapidement et de les assimiler ! Comment ça peut être dangereux ?

-Comment tu sais tout ça toi ?

Sasuke avait quitté le mur et regardait Naruto de façon différente. Il était surpris que son ami sache des choses sur son don.

-Pa.. hum.. Densetsu m'a expliqué en quoi consistait en gros le Sharingan. C'était pour le sceau. Il a bien voulut me dire ça.

-… Naruto ?!

-Quoi ? Pourquoi tu fais cette tête d'ahuri ?

-T'as failli dire papa ?

Naruto rosit et finit par rougir. « papa ».. Un bien joli mot pour quelqu'un qui s'en était vu privée pendant 18 années. Au fond de lui, Naruto mourrait d'envie de le prononcer complètement. Il regarda Sasuke qui répondait à son sourire mais l'effaça automatiquement en se rappelant pourquoi il était là.

-Pourquoi c'est dangereux.

-…

Sasuke reprit son inspiration et se mordit de nouveau le coin des lèvres.

-Certaines personnes qui ne le maîtrisent pas correctement voient des choses.. Des choses irréels. Quand on a dans ses parents les plus proches quelqu'un qui à ça.. il y a beaucoup de chance que l'on réagisse de la même façon au sharingan…. et..

Sasuke ne voulait pas le dire. Il eut un instant d'hésitation et regarda encore une fois Naruto. C'était son ami. Il pouvait le lui dire. Il ferma les yeux.

-Ma sœur avait ça. Itachi a très bien maîtrisé son sharingan. Il ne reste que moi et la probabilité que je réagisse de la même manière que ma sœur est immense..

-Et c'est grave si tu voies des trucs pas réels ? C'est comme si t'étais shooté c'est tout ! Et puis de toute façon, si tu as toujours ce sceau sur ton front, on ne saura jamais si tu réagis comme ça. Une ou deux heures tous les trois jours pour apprendre.. c'est pas vraiment super. Tu arriveras jamais à le contrôler si tu as tout le temps ce tr..

-Elle a tué toute ma famille..

-Qu..

Naruto stoppa tout de suite tout ce qu'il comptait dire à Sasuke pour le rassurer. Il voulait réentendre ce que le brun venait de dire. N'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait dit ça.

-Elle a tué toute ma famille. Elle est devenue paranoïaque. Elle croyait que tout le monde voulait l'attaquer.. et.. elle s'est défendue comme elle a put…

La bouche de Naruto s'ouvrit en grand, une grande inspiration qu'il ne contrôlait pas. Ces yeux s'arrondirent. Sasuke, en face de lui porta sa main à son visage, cachant ses yeux.

-Ca y est, je m'y remets.. Excuse-moi.. Je pensais pouvoir te raconter sans chialer comme.. un môme..

-Mais non !! Faut pas t'excuser !! Je..

Complètement désemparé, Naruto assistait à la scène. Sasuke commençait à verser des larmes et lui ne savait absolument pas quoi faire. Le brun glissa le long du mur et finit par terre. Assis à même le sol. Naruto s'accroupit devant lui et posa sa main sur son épaule.

Sasuke essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et releva la tête, levant les yeux comme pour empêcher ses larmes de couler. Il inspira profondément et expira d'un coup. Soufflant tout ce qu'il pouvait en une fois. Se reprenant pour ne pas terminer avec le surnom de fontaine. Il n'aimait pas pleurer et Naruto le savait bien. C'était extrêmement rare de le voir verser une goutte.

-Tu peux pleurer si tu veux.. Je t'en voudrais pas !

-Non.. Faut pas que je commence sinon.. j'arriverais plus à m'arrêter.. en plus. Faut que je te raconte tout..

-Non.. C'est bon. On en reste là pour le moment.. Finalement j'ai pas envie de te voir éclater en sanglots…

Naruto sourit, voulant rassurer Sasuke et lui faire comprendre que cela n'avait pas d'importance s'il ne lui racontait pas tout maintenant. Mais le jeune Uchiwa voulait en finir. Il respira bruyamment encore une fois et se releva. Acceptant la main tendue de Naruto pour l'aider.

-Tu veux vraiment me raconter tout ? De toute façon ça y est, j'ai compris pour le sceau. Tu veux juste protéger un peu tout le monde. Mais tu sais. Je suis toujours d'avis qu'il vaudrait mieux te l'enlever.. parce-que.. avec.. déjà t'es plus tellement sexy.. mais ça, maintenant c'est juste ton problème et celui de Neji. Et puis.. Si on voit que tu perds le contrôle, suffit de te le remettre !

-Naruto..

-C'est vrai après tout, Shizuka a bien été arrêté, non ? C'est qu'on peut toujours stopper ton sharingan un fois que t'as pété les plombs !! Non ?

-Shizuka a été tué. Je sais pas qui, je sais pas comment. Mais.. Elle est morte dans la folie.

-C'est ton frère qui te l'a dit ?

-… C'était moi le dernier qu'elle pourchassait. J'ai prévenu Itachi. Il m'a caché et est partit pendant un moment.. mais, j'ai eu peur qu'il se soit aussi fait tuer alors.. j'ai été voir et je me suis retrouvé avec le visage de ma sœur à mes pieds. Elle.. avait les yeux grands ouverts.. et..

-Sasuke arrête. Tu.

Naruto prit le bras de Sasuke dans sa main pour le faire réagir. Le stopper dans son récit. Sasuke arrivait à retenir ses larmes. Il avait déjà raconté à Neji et c'était… pas plus simple mais il ne savait pas pourquoi., le raconter encore une fois lui permettait d'alléger encore un peu ses douloureux souvenirs. En parler lui faisait un bien fou. S'il l'avait su, il en aurait peut-être discuté avec Itachi. Il aurait peut-être demandé à son frère comment il avait fait pour l'arrêter. Et surtout qui était l'homme avec un masque sur la figure qu'il avait vu avec lui ce soir là.

-Sasuke ? T'es toujours avec moi ?

Naruto passa sa main devant les yeux de Sasuke qui sursauta. Il avait le masque de l'homme dans son esprit. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais le fait de le raconter avait rendu un peu plus net le masque blanc qui couvrait le visage de cet homme. Cet homme qui avait sûrement du aider Itachi et à qui il devait peut-être la vie.

-Sasu-ke ??

-Oui.. je suis là.. C'est bon.

-Bon.. n'empêche qu'on sait toujours pas quoi dire à Kakashi pour ta sortie spectaculaire..

Et la cloche retentit. Sasuke et Naruto levèrent la tête. Comme s'ils allaient pouvoir d'où venait le son qu'ils entendaient. Sasuke regarda Naruto et lui sourit.

-Je me ferais engueuler la prochaine fois c'est tout.

-Oula non ! C'est pas tout !!

Ouille. La sonnerie s'était à peine faite entendre que déjà la classe des deux sécheurs sortait de la salle de cours ; Kakashi en tête. Seul lui prêta attention à Naruto et Sasuke. Les autres les regardaient mais ne s'arrêtait pas. A part Gaara, Neji, Hinata, Tenten et Shikamaru. Les autres étaient soit encore dans la salle, soit sortaient sans chercher à jouer les curieux.

Kakashi regardait Sasuke. Il n'avait pas l'air en colère ni déçu. Il se posait juste des questions sur le comportement de son élève. Son tout nouvel élève.

-Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris de partir comme ça ? T'es susceptible ou quoi ? Si c'est pour réagir comme ça.. Tu me le dis et j'arrête de t'interroger ! J'aime bien faire participer mes élèves c'est tout.. Après.. c'est une affaire de goût.

Kakashi continuait à parler. A demander à Sasuke ce qui l'avait prit. Mais celui-ci ne l'écoutait pas. Il avait tout son esprit concentré sur l'œil gauche de son professeur. Naruto était à côté de son ami et essayait de stopper Kakashi dans ses phrases mais n'osait pas vraiment l'interrompre. Et puis. Le professeur cessa toutes paroles en remarquant le regard vide de Sasuke.

-Tu m'écoutes pas en plus. Oï !! Tu m'entends ?

Kakashi fit un mouvement de tête de droite à gauche et compris. Les pupilles noires de son élève suivaient l'une des siennes.

-Ah. C'est ça qui te gêne.

Sasuke sursauta et recula d'un pas. Il voulut nier l'évidence mais n'en fit rien.

-Je le cache pas. Cet œil ne m'appartient pas !

-Comment ?

Sasuke fixa de nouveau son professeur. Curieux de savoir comment il s'était procuré le don le plus précieux des Uchiwa. Kakashi se retourna pour voir si personne ne les écoutait mais il n'y avait personne. Juste Neji qui attendait ses deux amis. Il avait le sac de Naruto à la main. Kakashi adressa un œil à ce dernier et reporta son attention sur Sasuke.

-Euh.. Naruto gêne pas ?

-Non. De toute façon, j'expliquerai tout à Neji aussi tout à l'heure alors..

-Je le cache pas mais je veux pas non plus que ça fasse le tour de l'école !

-Juste nous trois.

-..mm.

Kakashi regarda de nouveau Naruto.

-J'espère que t'es pas aussi bavard que ton père..

Sasuke arrondi les yeux en entendant parler de Densetsu. Kakashi le connaissait ? Après réflexion ; Sasuke se trouva idiot d'en être étonné. Bien sûr qu'il le connaissait, il était professeur tout comme lui. Ils avaient bien du faire connaissance à un moment ou à un autre. Il regarda Naruto. Celui-ci semblait gêné. Bizarre. Sasuke aurait pensé le voir tout content de connaître une particularité de son père. Il n'y fit plus attention et recentra son regard vers le professeur aux cheveux gris. (malgré son âge )

-J'ai connu un Uchiwa quand j'étais plus jeune. Et à sa mort, il m'a offert son œil ! Voilà !C'est tout aussi simple !!

Sasuke fut déconcerté par le manque de tact de son professeur. Et voilà, il est mort, j'ai eut son œil. Ah oui, juste en passant. C'était un ami ! Bien sûr ! Faut préciser ! pour la petite histoire !!

-Vous étiez ami avec un Uchiwa ?

-Ami.. c'est un bien grand mot.. disons qu'on entretenait une certaine rivalité mais.. c'est ça qui faisait qu'on était amis. Tu vois. C'est pas si dur que ça. Bon ! J'espère que tu pourras suivre mes cours correctement maintenant !

Et Kakashi retourna dans sa salle. Sasuke sentait qu'il ne lui avait pas tout dit mais le croyait. Il lui avait juste expliqué les grandes lignes. Il ne parla plus de cet œil. Ce fut à Naruto de raconter à Neji. Il lui dit en même temps qu'il était au courant pour Shizuka.

_A suivre…_

_Nana_

Nana : Y'a pas de fin à suspens là.. TT

Naruto : .. parce que c'était des suspens avant ?

Sasuke : Au moins, personne ne souffre ici.

Densetsu : MAIS !! Et moi ? Je me suis fais insulter au chapitre précédent et y'a toujours pas de réel explication !!

Kakashi : Oui mais c'et pas grand chose par rapport à ce qu'elle fait d'habitude !

Neji : Ca c'est sûr. # se souvient d'une death fic #

Naruto : Oh que oui.

Sasuke : # ne préfère rien dire de peur de la death fic #


	21. Chapter 21

_Auteur : Nana_rusasu

_Titre : Un ou deux_

_Couple : euh.. ben, ça a commencé avec Neji x Naruto x Sasuke… oula.. ça a changé la depuis le temps.._

_Genre : ouîlle.. O.o, OOC, UA, Yaoi, Hétéro dans le très lointain, Sentiment, **Lemon**., …_

_Disclamair : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, et ils .. ils.. ils ne le seront jamais !!! TT # s'effondre en sanglots..# _

pensées persos

(remarques auteur)

_**Un ou Deux **_

_**Chapitre 21**_

A l'heure suivante, ils n'avaient rien et décidèrent donc d'aller rendre visite à Shino à l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Tsunade s'était endormie sur son bureau. Ils décidèrent de la laisser dormir et allèrent d'eux même dans la salle où Shino devait être. Et chose rassurante, il y était toujours. Naruto courut presque jusqu'au lit laissant Neji et Sasuke derrière lui pour enfin retrouver son Shino. Il se pencha sur lui et accepta la main de Shino posée sur sa joue. Il l'embrassa tendrement.

-Je pense qu'on va peut-être déranger…

Sasuke avait coupé court au retrouvailles. Il souriait à Naruto et Shino en adressant un clin d'œil à Neji. Le seul blond de la salle se mis à soupirer exprès ; à moitié blasé et amusé. Il sourit à Sasuke.

-Comme si t'embrassais jamais Neji en présence de quelqu'un d'autre !

-Mais laisse-le ! S'il veut nous laisser, c'est pas moi qui vais me plaindre d'être seul avec toi !

Sasuke arrondit les yeux en entendant Shino s'adresser au blond et tirer sur la manche de celui-ci pour l'attirer à lui et lui voler un autre baiser. Naruto rosit légèrement et tira une petite leçon de la chose. Shino n'était absolument pas pudique par rapport à ses relations. Naruto se demandait même s'il allait pouvoir suivre quand Shino mis sa main derrière sa nuque pour le retenir tout proche de lui et continuer à l'embrasser. Neji et Sasuke restaient en plein milieu de la pièce ; ne croyant pas ce qu'il voyait. Et puis. Shino enleva sa main et laissa Naruto se redresser.

Sasuke secoua sa tête pour revenir sur terre et Neji, lui, sourit à Naruto en croisant les bras devant lui.

-Mais c'est qu'il est peut-être pire que moi !!

Sasuke rougit et lança un regard à Neji qui continuait de sourire. Shino était encore moins soucieux que le jeune Hyuga en ce qui concernait l'endroit et de l'entourage qu'il avait pour tenter et provoquer son petit ami !

Naruto s'était redressé, rouge comme une pivoine. Pas temps de ce qui venait de se passer mais plutôt de la surprise.

-Shino !! Je te pensais plus discret !!

-C'est dérangeant ?

Naruto fixa le malade. Un malade plutôt souriant. Il passa ses yeux de son petit ami à Neji et Sasuke, et répondit à la question ; un peu gêné mais de toute façon pensa t'il, Sasuke et Neji ne seraient pas choqués. Ils avaient tous les deux été avec lui et connaissait son tempérament.

-Non.

Neji émit un rire léger et adressa un clin d'œil à Shino en souriant.

-Je l'ai décoincé. Quand tu le chauffe un peu et qu'il en veut, c'est plus la peine d'essayer de l'arrêter. !

-NEJI !!!

Ca c'était et la voix de Naruto, et celle de Sasuke. Le blond était encore plus rouge et Sasuke était choqué par Neji. Celui-ci s'amusait et voyant le visage offenser de Sasuke, il passa un de ses bras autour de son bassin et l'amena à lui en affichant un sourire encore plus grand. Il lui chuchota quelqu'un mot à l'oreille sous les yeux ronds de Naruto.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais refaire ton éducation à petit feu..

Sasuke rosit et finit par rougir autant que Naruto quand Neji passa discrètement sa langue sur le lobe de son oreille. Il y porta sa main et regarda, effaré, Neji qui retenait son rire.

Neji jeta un coup d'œil à Naruto puis à Shino.

-On vous laisse quelques minutes. On va voir si Tsunade c'est réveillée.

Il pris la main de Sasuke et l'emmena avec lui dans le couloir. Le jeune Uchiwa pensait réellement qu'il voulait voir si l'infirmière était réveillée et commença à se diriger vers son bureau mais la main de Neji le retint et il se retourna pour voir son petit ami ouvrir les portes des salles voisines.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Ce que je t'ai dit. Ton éducation.

-QU.. ? Quoi ?! Ca va pas ?:Ici !!

-Non ! Dans cette salle !!

Et Neji tira sur le bras de Sasuke pour le faire entrer dans une salle vide avant de fermer la porte et de le plaquer au mur pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Sasuke avait les yeux grands ouverts. Il essayait de résister et de raisonner Neji qui parcourait déjà son cou de ses lèvres.

-Ne..ji. Ca va pas ! Tsunade peut se réveiller et nous entendre !!! C'est une.. aaa..

-Une ?

-nnn.. Neji !! Arrête !! Je.. On est dans une infirmerie… On peut.. pas, c'est pas l'endroit… nnn…

Sasuke se retenait de répondre aux avances de plus en plus tentantes de Neji. Celui-ci avait déjà les mains passées sous son T-shirt et le caressait.

-Tu penses ? Pourtant y'a tout ce qu'il faut ! Regarde !!

-Qu.. aaaAAAA !!

-Chut !! Tu vas réveiller Tsunade !!

-Neji ! Lâche-moi !!

Oui, c'était les mots à prononcer. Sasuke était dans les bras de son petit ami qui le menait sur un lit. Il l'y déposa et s'assit à côté de lui, se penchant doucement en lui chuchotant qu'il aimait le voir choqué.

Choqué c'était aussi le mot. Sasuke l'était complètement. Mais il allait bientôt oublier cet état pour se perdre dans les bras de Neji qui l'entouraient et le resserrait contre son corps. Sasuke retenait des petits cris dans sa gorge. La chose était de plus en plus tentante et Neji n'était pas là pour arranger les choses.

Dans une des salles voisines, Naruto était à peu de chose près dans la même position que Neji. Il profitait de l'absence de celui-ci ainsi que de celle de Sasuke pour embrasser autant qu'il le voulait Shino. Il essayait de retenir ses mains qui voulaient aller plus loin qu'un simple baiser ; qui voulait aller caresser le corps du malade, se perdre dans ses cheveux, dans son dos ; parcourir les courbes fines de ses muscles. Shino aussi en avait plus qu'envie ; ses mains à lui ne se retenaient pas et elles avaient déjà remonté un tissu très gênant ; celui du T-shirt noir de Naruto. Naruto qui étouffait des gémissements perdus dans ses baisers. Tout son corps était parcouru de frissons. Il devait arrêter. Il fallait qu'il s'arrête. Shino était beaucoup trop faible pour pouvoir continuer et il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Il le força donc à le lâcha après une dernière étreinte et avant de perdre le contrôle. Shino garda tout de même sa main dans la sienne ; il ne voulait pas le laisser si facilement. Naruto essayait de se calmer et de ne pas retourner dévorer Shino de ses lèvres, il détournait son regard du brun allonger de ce lit.

Naruto se racla la gorge et tenta un regard.

Tenté : oui, ça il l'était plus que tout. Il fint un sourire et se recula.

-Je vais chercher Sasuke et Neji. Qu'ils attendent pas dans le couloir trop longtemps !

-Ok.

Naruto embrassa une nouvelle fois Shino ; peut-être plus longtemps qu'il aurait pensé, et sortit de la chambre avant de commettre l'irréparable.

Dans le couloir, il n'y avait personne. Naruto regarda à sa gauche, et remarqua dans le bureau du fond que Tsunade dormait toujours, la tête dans ses bras posés sur son bureau. Il regarda sur sa droite et ne vit toujours personne.

ils sont quand même pas parti ?

Naruto réfléchit quelques instants. Ne bougeant pas d'un pouce. Non, Sasuke et Neji étaient venu voir Shino. Ils ne seraient pas partis comme ça ! Naruto ouvrit la porte de la salle qui se trouvait après celle où Shino était mais ne vit rien. Il passa donc à celles d'avant. Personne dans la première. En ressortant dans le couloir, il se commençait à se poser des questions.

Et puis il poussa la porte de la troisième salle. Et là, il les vit. Sasuke allongé sous Neji qui se tenait assis sur lui, penché en avant, embrassant son cou et son torse déjà mis à nu. Et. Débutant la mise à mort de la fermeture éclair de son pantalon. Ils étaient tous les deux torse nu, et Sasuke semblait avoir quelques difficultés pour retenir ses gémissements. Mais tout s'arrêta dans la seconde ou Naruto était entré. Les deux amants avaient entendu la porte s'ouvrir et s'étaient immédiatement stoppé en la voyant grande ouverte.

Ils avaient tous les deux tourné la tête pour voir Naruto, les yeux grands ouverts, tenant toujours le côté de la porte ; porte toujours grande ouverte elle aussi. Le blond ne bougea tout d'abord pas, tout comme Neji et Sasuke qui le regardaient. Et puis, dans le silence qui s'était installé, la porte se referma tout doucement et sans aucun bruit. Naruto s'assura de bien la fermer et, ne voulant pas crier, retint le volume sonore de sa voix comme il l'avait fait une heure plus tôt dans le couloir durant le cours de Kakashi.

_-Neji !! Ca va pas ?!! Tu te rends compte de ce que t'allais faire faire à Sasuke ?!! Vous êtes dans une infirmerie avec la responsable qui dort juste à côté !!!!!_

Neji esquissa un sourire. Cela ne semblait pas le déranger. Naruto regarda alors Sasuke, allongé sous son amant.

-_Sasuke ? Pourquoi tu l'as pas retenu !?_

-Je suis très convaincant, tu devrais le savoir !

Sasuke adressa un regard à Neji qui venait de répondre à sa place. Le jeune Hyuga savait très bien qu'il était passé maître dans l'art de persuader et il s'en servait. S'en était presque insolent.

Neji sourit de nouveau à Naruto qui semblait assez excédé, et embrassa furtivement Sasuke en se relevant. Naruto avait fait chuter l'ambiance et ce n'était plus la peine de continuer sous peine de se recevoir des coups de la part de Naruto et de réveiller Tsunade qui aurait de toute évidence entendue les cris que le blond aurait poussé pour les stopper.

Il se rhabilla, laissant Sasuke reprendre ses esprits et lui aussi remettre ses vêtements correctement.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent dans le couloir, Tsunade n'était plus dans son bureau.

-Où est-ce qu'elle est passée ?

-On l'a échappé belle !!

-Grâce à moi Neji.

-..m.

Ils marchèrent en direction de la salle où se trouvait Shino et s'immobilisèrent en voyant Tsunade sortirent de la suivante accompagnée d'un homme. Naruto le reconnu aussitôt. C'était Mizuki.

Ce dernier le remarqua et s'immobilisa automatiquement. Il porta son regard à ceux qui l'accompagnaient et se mit à analyser Naruto de bas en haut.

-Et il se reproduit..

-Mizuki ! C'est un élève comme un autre !

-…

Mizuki ne fit pas attention à la remarque de Tsunade et continua à observer le jeune homme ; presque dégoûté par la vision qu'il avait devant les yeux. Mais quelque chose se dressa devant lui. Un des deux jeunes hommes qui était avec lui.

-Qu'est-ce que vous reprochez à Naruto ?

Sasuke c'était planté devant lui. Il n'était pas du genre à chercher les ennuis mais le regard que Mizuki avait ne lui plaisait pas du tout. De plus, il n'avait pas de Mizuki dans ses professeurs. Il pensait donc pouvoir ce le permettre. Ce serait sûrement vite oublié.

L'homme sourit devant le jeune élève ; à la fois amusé et étonné.

-Et qui tu es toi ?

-Uchiwa Sasuke.

-Uchiwa ?!

Mizuki rit doucement et regarda Tsunade avant de reposer son regard sur Sasuke.

-Et tu es ami avec un Uzumaki ?

-Et alors ?

-Et alors ?? Et alors qu'il me dit !

-Mizuki ! Arrête, c'est bon.

Sasuke semblait ignorer quelque chose que Tsunade et Mizuki savaient.

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

-Rien Sasuke. Mizuki délire.

-Je délire ? Sasuke Uchiwa est ami avec un Uzumaki ! Le petit frère de Itachi et Shizuka est ami avec le fils de Densetsu et c'est moi qui délire ?

A l'entente du prénom de sa sœur défunte, Sasuke étrangla un hoquet de stupeur. Il recula d'un pas, ne comprenant pas. Tsunade poussa alors Mizuki dehors en lui disant qu'elle en avait assez de lui et qu'elle ne voulait pas le voir avant longtemps. En sortant, Mizuki adressa un regard rieur et un sourire à Sasuke. Celui-ci ne savait plus quoi penser. Pourquoi était-ce si désopilant de le voir avec Naruto ?

Tsunade, une fois Mizuki dehors. Soupira et se tourna vers le groupe de jeune.

-Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas en cours vous ?

-On a rien à cette heure-ci et on est venu voir Shino.

-…. Ben qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Allé le voir !!

Tsunade fit un mouvement de main vers la salle où se trouvait Shino. Neji et Naruto sursautèrent en même temps et reprirent leur chemin vers la pièce. Sasuke ne bougeait pas, il repensait à ce que Mizuki venait de lui dire et regarda Tsunade. Elle le remarqua mais ne dit rien. Elle s'approcha de lui et le prit par les épaules avant de le faire se retourner et de le pousser pour qu'il suive ses amis.

-Fait pas attention à ce qu'il t'a dit. Mizuki n'apprécie pas les Uzumaki. Ce n'est pas le seul dans cette école. Naruto va devoir s'habituer à ce qu'on le regarde comme ça.

Près à entrer dans la pièce. Sasuke posa la main sur la poigné. Neji et Naruto n'étaient déjà plus dans le couloir. Il hésita un instant et regarda Tsunade.

-Mais pourquoi a t'il parlé de ma sœur ?

Tsunade soupira. Elle regarda Sasuke, gênée, et se gratta le front en signe de réflexion.

-Il a eut ta sœur durant l'année où elle était ici. Densetsu lui a eut ton frère. C'est pas dur à comprendre.. qu'il soit si..

-Il en veut à Densetsu que mon frère ait su maîtriser le sharingan et pas ma sœur ?

-…

Tsunade ne dit rien. Sasuke prit ça pour un oui et rentra dans la pièce ; pas convaincu.

Naruto était assis au bord du lit de Shino et Neji lui, sur celui qui était à côté. Il se retourna en voyant Sasuke arriver.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

-.. ? Je discutais avec Tsunade. Alors ? Comment va le malade ?

Sasuke ne voulant pas parler de ce quoi il avait discuté avec Tsunade recentra le sujet sur Shino. Il alla s'asseoir à côté de Neji et appuya sa tête sur son épaule à la grande surprise de celui-ci. Naruto aussi était un peu étonné et il le fit remarquer.

-Sasuke ? Ca va ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-… pour.. pour rien.. T'as juste l'air plus démonstratif.. c'est tout, ça fait bizarre.

Sasuke se redressa. Shino suivait la discussion sans chercher à vraiment comprendre. Il voyait bien que Neji et Naruto étaient surpris et se dit que sûrement, Sasuke n'était pas du genre à montrer son affection pour quelqu'un en public. De là à se demander ce qui se passait juste en le voyant mettre sa tête sur l'épaule de son petit ami.. Shino pensait la chose exagéré. Surtout que depuis qu'il connaissait Sasuke. Il n'avait pas l'air autant réservé. Mais Naruto et Neji n'était pas de cet avis. Bien sûr Sasuke n'était plus aussi timide depuis quelque temps, mais Shino ne savait pas ce qui c'était passé dans le couloir et Sasuke pouvait très facilement avoir été déboussolé.

Ce dernier qui venait tout juste de quitter l'épaule de Neji s'adressa Naruto.

-Je suis juste un peu crevé. .. Et puis.. j'ai encore la tête dans la salle d'à côté.

-Quelle salle ?

Shino s'intéressa soudain à la discussion. Neji lui sourit et lui raconta où Naruto les avait retrouvé. Ca l'amusait plutôt même s'il aurait bien aimé continuer. Sasuke rougissait alors que Naruto lançait un regard noir au jeune Hyuga. Shino lui, trouvait Neji de plus en plus sympathique.

Il discutèrent encore un peu et quand l'heure de la reprise approcha, Sasuke se leva du lit où il était assis en prenant Neji par la main pour le faire sortir avec lui.

-Naruto ! On t'attend dehors !

-… ? . Ok.

Une fois les deux bruns sortis, Naruto fit un grand sourire à Shino.

-Ils veulent nous laisser seuls un peu !!

-J'avais compris !

En disant cela, Shino tendis sa main vers le visage de Naruto. Le blond se penchait vers lui. Ses lèvres étaient sur le point de toucher celle de Shino quand il fit un mouvement brusque et les déposa sur la joue du brun avant de se relever tout sourire.

-Je t'ai eu !!

Shino parut surpris sur le coup.

-Ca te prend souvent ?

-. Héhé.

Naruto se pencha de nouveau et embrassa Shino. Le baiser rompu, il se redressa et finalement, revint prendre possession de ses douces lèvres. Puis il lui demanda.

-Tu sors quand ?

-Dans l'après midi si tout va bien..

-Tu va venir en cours après ?

-Je sais pas.. Seulement si j'ai un manque incontrôlable d'un certain blond dont je vais avoir du mal à me passer..

-. C'est MOI !!!

Naruto brandis ces deux bras en l'air, un sourire victorieux sur son visage. Une mine qui fit rire Shino.

-Allé ! Dehors ! Les autres t'attendent.. BA-KA.

-. A tout à l'heureeee !!

Naruto sortit, laissant Shino tout seul. Puis celui-ci entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il pensa Tsunade venir le voir mais c'était Naruto qui revenait l'embrasser une dernière fois. Et encore le bruit de la porte. Cette fois non plus ce n'était pas Tsunade mais Sasuke qui venait chercher un amoureux transit.

-Naruto !! Ca va pas tarder à sonner ! Dépêche-toi !!

-J'arrive !!

Naruto laissa Shino tout seul pour de bon. Il y serait bien retourné, mais Sasuke le retenait. Il arrivèrent un peu en avance devant la salle du cours suivant ; Naruto boudait Sasuke

-J'aurai put rester plus longtemps avec lui !

-.. j'y crois pas.. à 18 ans.. il boude encore..

-Je boude pas !!

-Si tu boude.

-NON JE

-BON ! C'est bon ! Naruto tu boudes juste un peu ! Voilà !..

Neji coupa court à leur petit désaccord et soupira.

-Naruto, T'as demandé à Shino quand est-ce qu'il sortait ?

-Dans l'après midi..

-On pourrait peut-être aller le voir tout à l'heure à la pause de midi !?

-OUAIS !! Trop bien !! T'as des bonnes idées parfois Neji tu sais !

-Oui. Je sais.

-O.o

La sonnerie se fit entendre. Toujours pas de professeur.

-Naruto. Faudrait que tu dises à ton père que ça se fait pas de faire attendre ses élèves..

-C'est mon père qu'on à tout de suite ?

-.. Oui. Tu te pointes souvent en cours sans savoir ce que tu vas y faire ?

-Non.. mais c'est parce que je l'ai vu ce matin à l'infirmerie et il ne m'a pas dit que je le verrai dans la journée. Je pensais pas l'avoir aujourd'hui.

-Et bien si. Tu le verras.

-Naruto ? Tu nous avais pas raconté que tu l'avais vu ce matin ! Je croyais que t'avais juste vu Shino avant que tu ne viennes en cours ?

-O.O Ah bon ?..

Naruto prit un petit air innocent. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas voulut leur dire qu'il avait entendu Mizuki l'insulter de tous les noms et aussi.. le fait qu'il se soit jeté sur Kakashi au beau milieu d'une des salles de repos. Il s'était donc tut sur ce passage de la matinée.

-Pourquoi il était à l'infirmerie ?

-.. Tiens bah le voilà !! Désolé, j'aurai bien aimé en parler.. mais le cours va commencer.. Vous venez !

Sauvé ! Naruto courait presque pour entrer dans la salle. En passant, il fit un petit signe discret de la main à Densetsu qui lui répondit par un sourire.

Les élèves s'installèrent et le cours commença. Naruto n'avait qu'un seul voisin : Sasuke. La place à sa gauche était vide. Mais bon ; Naruto ne devait pas se laisser distraire. Il se mit donc à se concentrer sur le cours.

Il fixa son père pour mieux écouter mais, quelque chose d'autre vint perturber son esprit. A chaque fois qu'il regardait son père, l'image de Kakashi dans ses bras à l'infirmerie lui revenait en tête.

-C'est pas vrai !!

-Pardon ?

C'EST PAS VRAI !! Encore ??

Pour son deuxième cours de l'année avec son père comme professeur. Naruto se faisait encore remarquer. Et quelques minutes après, il se retrouvait dans le couloir. Tout seul cette fois.

je vais me faire eenngueeuleer.. !!! Quelque chose de beau !!

Naruto dut rester debout pendant toute l'heure. Personne ne revint pour le faire entrer. A midi moins quelques minutes, les élèves commencèrent à sortir de la salle. Naruto les regarda et vit Neji suivit de ses autres amis. Il s'avança vers le jeune Hyuga.

-T'as prit mes affaires ?

-C'est Densetsu qui les a.. Il t'attend.

-Aïe.. Une engueulade avec son père et son prof en même temps.. Ca va pas être de tout repos.

-On t'attend. Courage !

-Non, c'est bon allé y. Je vous rejoins à l'infirmerie tout à l'heure ! Je vous rattrape.

-T'es sûr ?

-Oui. Je sais pas combien de temps ça va prendre donc autant que vous alliez voir Shino !

-Ok.

Neji le laissa ; là ; dans le couloir ; attendant que tout le monde sorte. Et une fois tous sortit, Naruto hésita un peu à entrer.

je peux me passer de mes affaires non ?..

-Naruto !?

Le jeune homme aperçut alors le visage de son père passer par l'embrasure de la porte.

-Ah ! T'es là. Je croyais que t'étais parti sans tes affaires. Entre.

-…

Naruto s'exécuta, refermant la porte derrière lui. Son sac de cours était sur le bureau du professeur. Et celui-ci s'était assis à sa place. Il regarda Naruto.

-Comment tu fais ?

Naruto fixa son père, s'interrogeant. Densetsu s'avança un peu et s'appuya sur le bureau.

-Comment je fais quoi ?

-Pour parler tout seul pendant un cours où tu t'es déjà fait mettre dehors ?

-.. écoute.. je suis désolé.. Je sais que ça fait pas super deux fois de suite.. en plus je suis ton f..fils..

-Qu'est-ce que ça à voir ?

-… ? Ben.. Le fils du prof qui fout le bordel.. Ca fait moyen..

-T'es un élève comme un autre pendant les heures de cours. Si je t'avais prit comme mon fils tout à l'heure, je me serais bien marrer et je t'aurais pas fichu dehors !

Naruto qui fuyait le regard de son père, plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Il n'avait jamais pensé à ça. Densetsu soupira et se leva.

-J'aimerai bien savoir un truc.

-Et moi dont !

-Pardon ?

-Hein ? Non rien.. Je disais demande donc !!

Densetsu haussa un sourcil ; perplexe. Ce n'était pas ce que venait de dire Naruto. Il décida de laisser passer.

-Je voulais savoir.

-… ?

-Qu'est-ce qui t'exaspérait autant pour que tu cries c'est pas vrai en plein cours ?

-J'ai pas crié !

-Tu étais sur le point.

-…

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as mis dans cet état ?

-.. Ca m'a énervé parce-que j'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur le cours alors que j'avais décidé d'être un peu sérieux cette fois.. pour pas me faire remarquer comme la dernière fois.

Densetsu se racla la gorge.

-C'est réussi..

-Je sais.

-Et qu'est-ce qui t'empêchait de te concentrer ? Tu t'inquiétais pour Shino ?

-Non, c'est pas ça..

Merde !! O.O !! Pourquoi j'ai pas dit oui!! OUI !!! C'est pas dur à dire pourtant !!

-Naruto ? Youhou !!! Tu m'écoutes ?

-Oui !! Si !!Si !!

-Bon. Alors je peux savoir ce que c'était ?

-Hein ?

A quoi je viens de répondre ? . ooohh ! C'est pas juste !!

Naruto se mit à soupirer bruyamment. Densetsu remarqua son état et fit de même, mais en plus discret.

-Bon. Laisse tomber. Je vois bien que tu veux pas me le dire..

-.. ?

-Rejoins tout le monde. Allé ! Dehors. Je te laisse t'en tirer pour cette fois mais recommence plus ! Le fils du prof qui fou la merde en cours c'est pas top !

-.

Naruto attrapa son sac et courut presque en direction de la sortie. Il était prêt à sortir quand il eut une sorte d'hésitation. Pourquoi ne pas lui demander ? Il n'avait aucune raison de lui en vouloir pour cette question ! S'il ne voulait pas répondre, il le lui dirait que cela ne le regardait pas.

Naruto se retourna et regarda son père. Il débouchait une bouteille d'eau.

-Densetsu ?

-mm.. ? Quoi ?

Densetsu porta le goulot de la bouteille à sa bouche et se mit à boire. Naruto tourna le dos à la porte et prit son courage à deux mains.

-C'est qui Kakashi pour toi ?

Et là, Naruto dut courir vers son père pour lui taper dans le dos. Densetsu venait de boire deux ou trois bonnes gorgées d'eau de travers et s'étouffait tout seul. Toussant et essayant de retrouver de l'air.

Naruto se recula un peu en voyant qu'il retrouvait sa respiration normale.

-Excuse-moi. Je.. ça me regarde pas. Désolé !!

Naruto prit son sac et courut vers la sortie. Arrivé dans le couloir. Il ferma la porte et resta derrière elle quelques instants. Pourquoi tu lui as demandé ? BAKA !!

Dans la salle, Densetsu reprenait son souffle. Ce pourrait-il qu'il est fait un geste ou dit quelque chose qui puisse donner l'idée d'une relation avec Kakashi ? Les yeux grands ouverts, il chercha durant quelques secondes. Et, il réalisa que son fils venait de lui poser une question. Il voulut lui répondre mais remarqua, un peu tard c'est certain, que Naruto n'était plus dans la salle.

Naruto marchait. Personne ne semblait être dans les parages. Il avançait d'un pas lent vers l'infirmerie où ses amis l'attendaient. Ou Shino l'attendait. En pensant à lui, il accéléra un peu son pas mais Densetsu et Kakashi ne voulaient pas sortir de son esprit. Il stoppa son avancé et se prit la tête entre les mains avant de la secouer.

-MAIS VOUS ALLE ME LAISSER TRANQUILLE OUI !!!

-Naruto ?

-Hein ? Que quoi ?

Naruto chercha autour de lui, regardant partout pour voir la personne qui lui parlait. Et soudain, le noir complet. Deux mains s'étaient posées sur ses yeux. Il s'immobilisa en sentant des lèvres se poser sur sa joue.

-Devine qui c'est !

Il le savait déjà. Qui pourrait faire ça ?! Haku !! Naruto prit les deux mains qui se trouvaient sur son visage et les retira vite avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas de son sempaï.

-Naruto ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

-Je sais tout !

-Pardon ?

Haku ne comprit pas tout de suite mais en voyant le visage colérique de Naruto, il se mit à sourire.

-Qui t'a inventé quoi cette fois-ci ?

-Il n'a rien inventé ! Il m'a raconté pour Kabuto et..

Naruto ne continua pas. Le visage de Haku avait eut pendant un centième de seconde l'air d'en vouloir à toute la terre entière. On l'aurait cru prêt à tuer. Ses yeux avaient reflété tant de colère que Naruto avait préféré arrêter de parler. Haku s'était vite reprit et souriait encore.

-Alors tu t'en es tout de même aperçu ? Qui t'as raconté ? Lee ? Celui-là qua

-C'est Shino !

-.. ?

Haku écarquilla les yeux.

-Shino ? Comment ça se fait que tu lui ais parlé ? T'étais censé ne même plus pouvoir le regarder !

-Bâtard ! T'avais tout calculé !

-Tu crois que je t'ai embobiné comment ? Avec la magie des fées ?

_A suivre…._

_Nana_

Haku : Je suis vraiment un.. dans cette fic !

Nana : ..ben.. un peu oui.

Naruto : UN PEU ??

Sasuke et Neji : Pourquoi tu nous a arrêté !!

Shino : Faites que je guérisse vite !!! J'en peux plus d'attendre !!

Densetsu : O.o ! J'ai failli mourir noyé dans une salle de cours…


	22. Chapter 22

_Auteur : Nana_rusasu

_Titre : Un ou deux_

_Couple : euh.. ben, ça a commencé avec Neji x Naruto x Sasuke… oula.. ça a changé la depuis le temps.._

_Genre : ouîlle.. O.o, OOC, UA, Yaoi, Hétéro dans le très lointain, Sentiment, Lemon., …_

_Disclamair : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, et ils .. ils.. ils ne le seront jamais !!! TT # s'effondre en sanglots..# _

pensées persos

(remarques auteur)

_**Un ou Deux **_

_**Chapitre 22**_

Naruto avait envie de lui foncer dessus et de l'étrangler autant qu'il pouvait mais Haku était bien plus fort que lui. Il n'aurait pas de mal à vite le contrôler.

Pendant ce temps, Haku continuait à sourire, satisfait. Puis il posa une question qui mit Naruto hors de lui.

-Au fait ? Ca veut dire qu'on est plus ensemble si je comprends bien ! N'est-ce pas ?

-CONNARD !! COMMENT TU PEUX SOURIRE COMME CA APRES CE QUE T'AS FAIT ?? SHINO EST A L'INFIRMERIE A CAUSE DE TOI !! IL A FAILLI MOURIR !!

A cet instant, sur ce dernier mot, le visage de Haku se durci ; il ne ressemblait plus du tout à un charmant jeune homme aux traits efféminé. Il faisait peur. Il était comme entouré de haine. Une haine qui avait pourtant quelque chose de triste, une tristesse énorme, incalculable.

-A CAUSE DE MOI ? QUI M'A CRU PLUTOT QUE LUI ?? QUI L'A LAISSE TOMBE ? ET DE TOUTE FACON !! L'INFIRMERIE C'EST RIEN !! TU CROIS QU'IL SOUFFRE ALLONGE DANS SON LIT ?? IL A TUE KABUTO !!! IL L'A COMPLETEMNT DESARTICULE ET PRESQUE FAIT BOUFFER PAR SES SALETES D'INSECTES !! TU CROIS QU'IL S'EN VEUT ??

Haku s'époumonait sur Naruto. Personne n'était autour d'eux mais si une personne avait été présent autre que le blond, elle serait partit en courant, apeurée par la colère de Haku. Il dégageait une aura monstrueuse.

Naruto ne bougeait toujours pas. N'osait pas faire un seul geste. Se prenait tout dans les oreilles. Il comprenait que Haku puisse avoir de la rancœur envers Shino mais. Il n'avait pas imaginé que cela pouvait être aussi fort. Il ne savait pas ce que l'on ressentait quand on perdait un être très cher et qu'on connaissait la personne fautive. Non. Shino n'était pas réellement fautif. Et pourtant. Le blond ne pouvait s'empêcher de plaindre intérieurement Haku. Celui-ci s'était un peu calmé. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

-Tu penses qu'il a le droit au bonheur après ce qu'il a fait ? Il a tué Kabuto.. Il m'a enlevé celui que j'aimai.. je ne pourrai plus jamais le voir.. je ne pourrai plus respirer son odeur, entendre son rire..

-..tu..

Naruto avait fait un pas en direction de Haku en tendant son bras. Le voir comme ça, malgré le fait qu'il l'avait utilisé, qu'il avait fait du mal à Shino, il voulait le consoler. Faire quelque chose pour lui. Mais Haku n'était pas de cet avis. Il se reprit en voyant Naruto se reprocher de lui.

-Je ne veux pas de ta pitié. Laisse-moi tranquille.

-…. Je

-DEGAGE !!

Naruto sursauta. Haku ne pleurait plus mais on voyait toujours la blessure qui venait d'exposer aux yeux de Naruto. Celle d'une perte.

-Tu peux dire à Shino que je n'en ai pas fini avec lui.

Naruto regarda une dernière fois Haku et se retira. Le laissant seul.

Il marcha un peu au hasard mais, prit d'une soudaine solitude, se rendit tout droit à l'infirmerie. Il entra dans le bâtiment sans adresser la parole à Tsunade qui lui souriait. Il ouvrit la porte de la salle où se trouvait Shino, entouré de Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, Hinata, Tenten, Temari et Shikamaru. Il vint tout de suite le serrer de toutes ses forces dans ses bras ; surprenant tout le monde à différent degré.

Shino qui n'avait pas réalisé ce que faisait le blond, avait les bras écartés et le visage totalement immobile ; les yeux et la bouche ouverte.

-Naruto ?

-M'en fou.

-.. ?

Toutes les personnes présentes se regardèrent, incertains et interdits. Shikamaru finit par tousser légèrement. Le silence devenait pesant et Naruto ne disait toujours rien. Il gardait Shino dans ses bras. Sasuke s'approcha un peu et posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Naruto. Il t'a gueulé tant que ça dessus ?

-.. ?

Naruto se redressa, quittant Shino à regret.

-De qui tu parles ?

-Densetsu qui veux-tu que se soit d'autre ?

-Non. Il m'a pas gueulé dessus. C'est rien. Je voulais un câlin.

Gaara se mit à rire doucement. Il était amusé par le caractère de Naruto. Hinata et Tenten souriaient, un petit sourire montrant qu'elles étaient touchées par tant de douceur. Shikamaru lui soupirait et Temari ne disait rien.

Neji et Sasuke qui connaissaient Naruto se dirent automatiquement que quelque chose clochait. Shino aussi se posait la question.

-Tu as vu quelqu'un d'autre en venant ?

Naruto retint un hoquet de surprise et baissa les yeux. A cet instant précis, Sasuke et Neji comprirent qu'il allait falloir laisser Naruto et Shino seul. Le blond avait du rencontrer Haku. Ils s'échangèrent un regard et se mirent à marché en direction de la sortie. Naruto voulut les retenir mais il s'en allèrent. Les autres les voyant partir, s'interrogèrent et voyant que Sasuke tenait la porte ouverte, ils firent de même et laissèrent Shino et Naruto seul dans la pièce.

Tsunade vit tout un attroupement dans le couloir et soupira. Qu'est-ce qu'ils inventaient encore ? Elle ne préféra pas savoir et retourna dans son bureau.

Naruto se tripotait les doigts. Shino s'assit sur son lit ; surprenant au passage Naruto, et attrapa ses mains pour l'arrêter.

-Tu vas finir par te casser un doigt.

-.. pardon.

-Tu as vu Haku, n'est-ce pas ?

-…

Naruto ne dit rien mais son visage parlait de lui-même. Shino prit son bras et le fit s'asseoir en face à face sur le bord du matelas, à côté de lui.

-Y'a rien eu de spécial tu sais.. il m'a juste un peu. Crier dessus parce que je lui reprochais de t'avoir envoyé à l'infirmerie..

-Y'a autre chose non ?

-Il. A dit un truc vrai.. ça.. ça m'a pas fait du bien.

-Un truc vrai ? Lui ? T'inquiète pas c'était sûrement des bobards.

Shino voulut prendre Naruto dans ses bras pour le réconforter mais Naruto le repoussa doucement.

-Non. C'était vrai. Je lui ai reproché de t'avoir envoyé ici.. mais.. il m'a dit que c'était plutôt à moi qu'il fallait m'en prendre..

-Naruto…

-Il a raison. Je peux pas lui en vouloir de ça. C'est moi qui t'ai pas cru et je m'en veux.. C'est de ma faute si tu es là après tout !

-Naruto.. Je croyais que c'était clair ?! On a vu ça ce matin. C'est pas ta faute !

-MAIS SI !!

Dans le couloir, certains se retournèrent, entendant Naruto criant presque.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il foute ?

-Il est sur le point de pleurer ?

-Laissez-les.

Tenten qui parlait à Gaara se tut. Sasuke parlait d'un ton qui ne voulait aucune réponse et cela se comprit tout de suite.

Pendant ce temps. Shino persuadait Naruto de ne pas s'en vouloir. Il le tenait dans ses bras. Le blond avait finalement accepté son étreinte.

-Si tu te sens coupable, même si tu l'es pas, tu n'as qu'à te faire pardonner ! Sasuke m'a dit que t'avais un esprit à trouver des solutions simples. C'est simple ça, non ?

Naruto esquissa un sourire. Puis il se redressa en regardant d'un air doux Shino.

-Tu veux quoi pour me faire pardonner ?

Shino fit mine de réfléchir quelques instants. Sa main formant un poing sous son menton avec juste l'index posé dessus et les yeux levés au ciel. Cela ne dura pas longtemps ; il savait déjà ce que c'était. Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il s'avança un peu vers le visage de Naruto et donna son verdict.

-Je te propose ça : je garde pour moi la dette que tu t'es formé tout seul. C'est pas moi qui veux que tu te fasses pardonner t'es d'accord ?!!

-…oui.. mais.. tu peux m'expliquer un peu mieux ?

-.. Et bien, quand je voudrai quelque chose et que toi, tu ne seras pas vraiment d'accord, j'utiliserai ça. Et comme ça, tu fais comme je veux et ta dette sera oublier. Tu seras pardonné ! Ok ?

Naruto examina le visage souriant de Shino. Il n'était pas très sûr de devoir accepter cette proposition. Puis, il se dit que Shino n'allait pas lui faire faire quelque chose d'irréalisable ni de dangereux. Il tenait trop à lui. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et hocha la tête en signe d'accord.

-Je vais chercher les autres, je pense qu'il.. aaaAA

Naruto qui s'était levé pour partir en direction de la porte, tomba en arrière, Shino l'avait retenu par la main et l'avait attiré à lui, le faisant tomber en travers du lit. Il le tenait dans ses bras et le regardait silencieusement. Le revers de sa main se posa sur la joue de Naruto. Il ne disait rien, caressait la peau du blond qui ne bougeait pas, qui le regardait, surpris. Shino remis doucement en place l'une des mèches blondes de Naruto qui cachait son front et se pencha sur son visage. Naruto ferma les yeux et se laissa porter par le courant. Shino l'embrassait tendrement. Naruto se redressa un peu et passa un bras derrière la nuque de Shino, répondant à son doux baiser. Puis Shino se recula et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Naruto.

-Ne crois plus ce que te dis Haku. Ce n'était réellement pas ta faute.

Les paupières de Naruto s'ouvrirent en grands ; puis il sourit à Shino et le prit de toutes ses forces dans ses bras.

Dans le couloir, certains s'impatientaient. Neji en faisait partit et il chuchota à l'oreille de Sasuke qu'il faudrait peut-être aller voir ce qui se passait de peur qu'il commence quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. A ces mots, Sasuke tiqua et prit la poigné de porte en main. Mais Tsunade le stoppa ; elle était venue voir ce qui se passait.

-Pourquoi vous vous tenez tous debout ici ? Vous pouvez rentrer vous savez !!

Tsunade avança sa main pour ouvrir la porte mais Sasuke se dressa devant elle.

c'est pas vrai, s'ils sont vraiment en train de commencer, ça va pas le faire si elle les voie !!

-Sasuke tu peux te pousser s'il te plait ?

-Euh… C'est bon, laissez !! On va entrer !! Vous pouvez retourner dans votre bureau !! Allez-y !

-Oui, mais quand j'aurai vu Shino ! Je vais lui enlever sa perfusion en même temps ! Alors pousse-toi !

-Non !

-Quoi ? Sasuke, pousse-toi ! J'ai pas envie de m'énerver !

Tsunade tendis le bras en avant, contournant Sasuke et voulut ouvrir. Au même instant, ce dernier se retournait pour prendre la poignée dans sa main et empêcher Tsunade d'ouvrir mais la porte s'ouvrit toute seule ; les surprenant tous les deux.

En réalité, c'était Naruto qui venait chercher tout le monde.

-C'est bon vous pouvez entrer !! Désolé pour le dérangem..ent… ? Sasuke ? Pourquoi t'es par terre ?

Sasuke qui avait prévu de s'appuyer sur la porte pour bloquer Tsunade s'était retrouvé à plat ventre sur le sol. Il se releva, s'épousseta et prit son air imperturbable.

-Rien.

-…. ?

.-Tsunade ! Après vous !

Sasuke reçut un regard noir de la part de l'infirmière qui entra tout de suite dans la pièce. Shino sursauta en la voyant de si mauvaise humeur et la questionna du regard.

-Je déteste quand on m'empêche de voir mais patient !!

-Excusez-nous. Je devais parler à Naruto..

-… hmm. C'est pas une raison valable pour me barrer la route. Sasuke coinçait la porte comme un fou. Je me demandais s'il voulait pas plutôt vous protéger ! Que je voie ce que vous étiez en train de faire.

-..

Shino eut un petit sourire gêné. Naruto était encore à la porte. Les autres dans le couloir, ils attendaient que Tsunade ait fini.

-Tu veux faire quoi Shino ? Partir maintenant ou te reposer encore un peu ?

-Vous me demandez ?

-T'es le mieux placer pour connaître ta force et je pense que tu es assez raisonnable pour savoir si tu dois te reposer encore un peu.

-….

Shino regarda Tsunade puis posa ses yeux sur Naruto qui discutait avec Sasuke à la porte.

-Je vais rester encore un peu. Mais ne dites pas à Naruto que je pouvais choisir. Il va penser que je suis encore en mauvais état , encore trop faible.

-Mais si tu restes c'est parce que tu es trop faible pour aller en cours, non ?

-…\/\/.. ne le dites pas à Naruto. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète pour moi.

-Pourquoi juste Naruto ?

-Non ! Tout le monde mais..

-Laisse. Non, je le dirai pas, si ça peut te faire plaisir. De toute façon, je comptais pas leur raconter. A Naruto comme aux autres !

-Merci.

Tsunade se leva et laissa les jeunes venir voir Shino. Certains s'assirent, d'autres restèrent debout, mais tout le monde parlait. Naruto était installé à côté de Shino et analysait la main et le bras de Shino desquels la perfusion venait d'être enlevée. Le temps passait assez vite et Gaara, Hinata, Tenten, Temari et Shikamaru partirent manger. Sasuke et Neji attendaient que Naruto veuille bien bouger et lâcher Shino. Mais le blond ne semblait pas avoir envie de se presser ni d'ailleurs de quitter son petit ami souffrant.

-Vous avez qu'à y aller !! Moi je mange pas ! Je vous rejoindrai en cours.

-Toi ?! Ne pas manger ? Sauter un repas ?

-Quoi !Je l'ai déjà fait je te signale !! Pas plus tard que le premier jour de la rentrée !!

-Oui mais tu y était forcé..

-Là aussi. Faut que je donne mon soutien à mon petit ami qui est malade et qui doit rester ici.

En disant ça, Naruto s'était resserre contre Shino. Il ne voulait pas s'éloigner de lui tant qu'il pouvait être là. Sasuke échangea un regard avec lui alors que Neji en adressait un à Shino. Celui-ci se tourna vers Naruto et dirigea son visage vers le sien.

-Faut que t'ailles manger Naruto. Vas pas perdre la santé alors que je la récupère !! Je te verrais cet après-midi en cours.

-Mais !!

-Laisse-moi. Faut que je me repose. Si tu reste là je vais avoir qu'une idée en tête et ça va pas me reposer; je peux te l'assurer.

Naruto rosit légèrement et sourit. Il hocha de la tête et embrassa furtivement Shino avant de le laisser et d'aller manger avec Sasuke et Neji.

Pendant tout l'après midi, Naruto avait attendu de voir Shino passer la porte de chaque salle de cours où il avait put se trouver. Mais Shino ne vint pas. Plus le temps avançait, plus Naruto s'inquiétait. Neji voyait bien que le blond n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur les cours et quand une pause arriva, il se glissa à côté de lui, passant derrière Sasuke et vint le rassurer.

-Il va arriver.

-C'est pas normal, il reste plus qu'une heure de cours. Il devrait déjà être sortit.

-Il est peut-être directement aller dans le s dortoirs ! Vu les cours qu'on a, je lui en voudrais pas de ne pas venir !

-Il m'a dit qu'il devait venir. Il voulait venir !

-…

Neji se tut, la main qu'il avait posée sur son épaule se resserra, voulant lui faire comprendre qu'il était sûr que tout allait bien et qu'il était là pour le rassurer. Naruto fit un oui de la tête. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, il voulait peut-être se rassurer lui-même, se disait que Shino n'allait pas tarder. Le cours commença et finit. Shino n'était pas venu. Dés qu'il fut sorti, Naruto se précipita dehors. N'attendant pas Sasuke et Neji. Il fonça tout droit à l'infirmerie. Il vit Tsunade dans le couloir de son petit bâtiment mais ne dit rien, comme à midi. Il l'entendit l'appeler mais continua et ouvrit la porte de la salle où devait se trouver Shino. Personne.

-Naruto ? Shino n'est plus là, il est parti y'a déjà plus de deux heures !

-Il est pas venu en cours..

-….

-Il m'a dit qu'il allait venir en cours. Pourquoi il serait sortit si c'est pour ne pas venir ?

-Naruto, Shino voulait absolument sortir tout à l'heure mais, à mon avis.. il aurait du rester un peu plus. Ce midi. Bon, je devrais pas te le dire mais, j'ai demandé à Shino s'il voulait sortir ce midi. Je savais très bien qu'il pourrait pas mais je lui ai donné le choix. Il m'a dit vouloir rester après t'avoir regarder.. Mais il ne voulait pas que tu saches et cet après-midi il a quand même tenu à sortir.. Il voulait te voir. Il avait un peu de mal à tenir sur ses jambes mais il est sortit. Ca ne m'étonnerai pas qu'il se soit rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait pas bien marcher.

Tsunade dépassa Naruto et lui fit face, le regardant dans les yeux.

-Il a sûrement dû aller au dortoir pour finir sa journée à se reposer un peu.

Naruto ne dit rien et regarda Tsunade. Elle lui souriait. Alors Shino était au dortoir ?

-Il va bien alors ? Il a rien à part de la fatigue !

-Il faut juste qu'il se repose encore un peu.

Naruto se mit alors à courir en direction de la sortie, remerciant Tsunade et lui assurant qu'il serait là le lendemain avec Shino pour son visage et le cou du brun. Tsunade soupira, blasée, et repartit dans son bureau.

En sortant dehors, il croisa Sasuke et Neji qui arrivait un peu plus tranquillement et leur dit que c'était dans l'autre sens, que Shino n'était plus là et qu'il devait se trouvait dans leur chambre.

Puis il prit les devants. Il arriva le premier, les autres étaient restés sur un des terrains pour discuter et rester avec les jeunes demoiselles du groupe.

Il entra dans la chambre et chercha Shino du regard. Celui-ci était dans son lit, endormi. Naruto respirait enfin. Il savait où était son petit ami. Il se dirigea lentement, plus serein, vers Shino et s'assit par terre en appuyant son menton sur le bord du matelas. Il regardait Shino.

Son visage était encore plus doux quand il dormait. Une peau légèrement pâle, des traits fins. Naruto ne voyait pas totalement son visage et se risqua à pousser un peu le drap qui recouvrait Shino. Ses lèvres parurent alors à ses yeux. Entrouvertes ; Shino respirait doucement. Naruto s'appuya un peu plus sur le lit en souriant, et les yeux de Shino s'ouvrirent au ralenti, s'habituant à la lumière. Il vit Naruto devant lui et sourit ; il avança sa main vers le visage du blond pour le toucher.

-Je suis désolé de pas être venu.. j'avais finalement pas envie de voir les profs..

-C'est surtout que t'avais du mal à tenir sur tes jambes !

-T'es passé à l'infirmerie avant de venir ici.

Naruto fit oui de la tête et appuya ses bras sur le lit, se releva un pue et se penchant sur Shino pour l'embrasser. Lorsqu'il quitta ses lèvres, il posa sa main sur celle de Shino qui la prit.

-Ca a mieux au moins ? T'es sortit mais en fait, tu aurais put rester encore au lieu de venir ici.

-Je vais bien.

Shino s'assit et s'étira, profitant d'avoir les bras tendus pour entourer les épaules de Naruto et le resserrer contre lui.

-Attrapé !!

-. N'importe quoi. Ca te prend souvent ?

Shino ne dit rien et Naruto s'installa un peu mieux sur le lit, s'asseyant dos au torse du brun qui le tenait toujours. Shino commença à embrasser le cou de Naruto et passant ses mains sous le T-shirt de celui-ci ; déposant ses doigts sur la peau se réchauffant de Naruto.

-On aurait pas put faire ça à l'infirmerie.

-mm..

Naruto soupira d'aise. Enfin il pouvait échanger ce qu'il voulait avec Shino. Du moins il le pensait, car quand Sasuke et Neji firent leur apparition, Shino se stoppa, portant son regard sur les deux arrivants fixés dans l'embrasure ; cloués sur place. Naruto avait un visage qui laissait croire « oh non, on c'est encore fait surprendre » mélangé à « c'est pas vrai faut toujours que quelqu'un arrive au mauvais moment !! ».

Il voulut se relever, ou au moins que Shino enlève sa main pour reprendre un air qui se voulait innocent, mais le brun ne bougea pas. Il tint son regard vers les deux intrus du moment.

-Shino ?

Les yeux de Shino étaient en plein sur ceux de Neji. Il souriait. Le jeune Hyuga comprit ce que Shino voulait mais ne bougea pas, pire, il avança en faisant non de la tête.

-Si les autres se pointent, on pourra pas les retenir. Ils se dérangeront pas pour entrer.

Shino enleva sa main et soupira. Naruto se demandait de quoi voulait parler Neji mais ne posa pas la question. Sasuke lui, avait compris et était même plutôt épaté que Neji est tout de suite sut exactement ce que Shino voulait. Lui pensait que leur aîné était pétrifié de s'être fait surprendre.

Il alla sur son lit, suivit du regard par Naruto, Shino et Neji qui s'était planté face au couple. Il posa son sac de cours et s'assit sur son lit en cherchant quelque chose dedans. Neji fronça ses sourcils et le rejoint en balançant au passage son sac sur son matelas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

-L'emploi du temps.

-T'es à peine sortit de cours que tu veux déjà y retourner ?

-C'est as ça, je veux savoir un truc.

-Bah demande-moi, je connais nos horaires sur le bout des doigts !

Sasuke tourna son visage vers Neji, étonné. Celui-ci le fut plus en le voyant afficher cet air surpris.

-Ben quoi ?

-T'es bordélique dans tes affaires de cours, tu prends en note la moitié de ce que disent les profs, tu revoies jamais, mais tu connais déjà ton emploi du temps par cœur ? Alors qu'on a commencé les cours depuis trois jours ?

-èé… Désolé.

-Non ! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire !! Ca m'étonne juste que

-Je ne sois pas à fond dans mon rôle ?

-NON !!

Naruto et Shino sursautèrent en entendant Sasuke. Naruto se leva, inquiet. Pourquoi se disputait-il avec Neji ?

-Ca va ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous les deux ?

Neji se retourna vers Naruto et écarquilla les yeux en le voyant tout tourneboulé de les entendre.

-Rien ! On discute ! Sasuke trouve que je suis un cancre alors je le taquine.

-Toi ?! Un cancre ? Sasuke ça se voit que t'étais pas dans sa classe !

Sasuke regarda Naruto. Oui, il n'était pas avec ces deux là en cours avant, mais la façon dont Neji gérait ses leçons donnait l'impression qu'il n'était pas un des meilleurs non plus.

-Quoi ? T'as vu comment il bosse ? J'étais juste étonné qu'il connaisse l'emploi du temps. C'est tout. Je voulais rien insinuer d'autre. C'est lui qui prend la mouche !

-QU ?

-. Je plaisante.

-\/\/.

Neji faisait la tête. Le jeune pouvait être susceptible à ses heures. Pendant qu'il allait s'asseoir sur son lit sous le regard de Shino, Naruto continuait de parler à Sasuke.

-Nan, mais euh.. Sasuke franchement. Neji est presque un surdoué ! Il a juste à écouter. A ton avis pourquoi il parle jamais en cours ? Il écrit peut-être rien mais il imprime dans son cerveau.

-O.O…..

-Je t'épate, n'est-ce pas ?

Neji dans son coin, regardait ses ongles en souriant. Il était satisfait. Sasuke le trouvait un peu sûr de lui et se demanda si Naruto n'exagérait pas un peu mais ne dit rien. Il se dirigea vers son petit ami et s'assit à côté de lui.

-Est-ce qu'on à spé. demain ?

-.. ? Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

-T'occupe !

-Trop aimable.

-Neji..

Naruto sourit, amusé. C'était la première fois qu'il les voyait ce chamailler. Cela aurait parut bizarre si cela n'avait pas commencé dans la semaine.

Neji lui aussi s'amusait. Il taquinait Sasuke et il aimait le voir au bord de la crise de nerfs, exaspéré et choqué. Tout ça, il savait comment faire pour que Sasuke le soit ; il essayait quand même de se retenir. Il se tourna vers Sasuke et lui montra son visage radieux.

-Tu sais que tu te laisses facilement avoir ! .

-De quoi ?

-. Oui, on a cours de spé. demain.

-èé….. Merci.

-Pas de quoi.

Sasuke se leva du lit de Neji et partit en direction du sien. Naruto lui, rejoint Shino qui s'était rallongé, les bras derrière la tête faisait office d'oreillers.

Neji resta un peu tout seul. Il analysait de loin le corps de Sasuke. Le jeune Uchiwa était en contre jours et on pouvait parfaitement admirer se silhouette. Il s'immobilisa un instant, sentant un frisson dans son dos. On l'observait. Il se retourna pour voir Neji le dévorer des yeux.

Naruto et Shino ne les regardaient pas. Le blond s'était rassis par terre, fixant son petit ami qui avait fermé les yeux. Il se reposait.

Sasuke passa sa main dans ses cheveux en soupirant et regarda de nouveau Neji. Il était toujours sur son lit à le fixer ; à l'observer. Sasuke s'approcha de lui d'un pas lent, passant sa main sur son propre torse. Il sourit et se pencha juste un peu sur le visage de Neji et se mit à chuchoter.

-T'as fini de me mater !

-Non. Pourquoi ? Ca te dérange ?

-C'est très déstabilisant de se faire dévorer des yeux..

Neji sourit de plus belle et passa ses bras autour du cou de Sasuke. Naruto qui avait vu Sasuke revenir vers Neji l'avait observé mais détourna les yeux en rougissant ; un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Neji embrassait Sasuke.

Il regardait au loin, pensant à ses deux amis ; et sentit une main sur sa joue. Shino avait rouvert ses paupières et le fixait. Naruto répondit à son regard.

-Et ben..

Les quatre jeunes hommes tournèrent la tête en chœur. Lee faisait son apparition, accompagné de Shikamaru et Kiba.

-Vous nous dites si on dérange..

Lee s'affala sur son lit. Kiba et Shikamaru allèrent s'asseoir à un des bureaux ; voulant sûrement échanger leurs prises de notes.

Le sempaï regarda Shino, puis Naruto.

-Ca va ?

-… ? Oui ! Pourquoi ?

Lee reposa ses yeux sur Shino ; il était allongé, faisait naviguer ses yeux de Lee à Naruto au gré des réponses.

-Haku.. est dans ma classe…

-Oui. Je vais très bien Lee.

-Tu en es sûr ?

Shino s'assit sur son lit et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son ami. Séreux. Puis il se mit à sourire.

-Haku a essayé de le culpabiliser mais on a trouvé une solution. N'est-ce pas Naruto ?

-Hein ?.. Euh.. oui. Ca va Lee! T'inquiète pas !

-…Si tu le dis…

Lee ne parut pas convaincu. Naruto n'avait pas eut l'air si décontracté quand il avait prononcé le nom de Haku. Il décida de laisser, pour voir s'il irait mieux au fur et à mesure. De toute façon, Shino était là pour le faire aller mieux. Même si en ce moment, le brun était plutôt malade.. ou en convalescence, et Naruto tout sourire à côté de lui.

Gaara passa dans le couloir ; la porte était ouverte et il s'arrêta quelques instants pour regarder à l'intérieur de la chambre.

Il vit Shino et souffla.

-Ah bah t'es là !! Je me suis fait du mouron ! T'es pas venu en cours et t'étais sortit de l'infirmerie depuis plus de deux heures !! Tu sèches déjà !!

-Gaara ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

Naruto était étonné de voir le jeune homme dans un état si énervé. Shino sourit et rit discrètement en voyant son blond étonné.

-C'est Gaara qui m'a trouvé Naruto.

Lee se leva et alla passer un bras autour des épaules de Gaara tout en faisant face à Naruto. Le roux lança un mauvais regard à son sempaï. De quel droit se montrait-il si familier avec lui ?

Lee n'y fit pas attention et continua.

-Tu l'aurais vu ! Il tremblait de partout. Il m'a réveillé en gueulant comme un malade dans le couloir. Il criait sur Shino et le secouait pour le faire réagir.

-..èé.. C'est pas marrant, je croyais qu'il y était passé ! C'est normal que je m'inquiète encore !

-Je vais beaucoup mieux Gaara, merci de t'inquiéter.

-….

Gaara jaugea Shino et retourna à sa marche. Partant dans sa chambre, suivit par Shikamaru et Kiba qui voulaient lui parler. Restèrent Lee, Sasuke, Neji, Naruto et Shino.

Chouji et Kankurô passèrent en trombe devant la porte sans se faire remarquer. Lee décida d'attendre encore un peu avant de faire le tour de l'étage et discuta un peu avec Shino et Naruto. Neji et Sasuke étaient dans leur coin. Ils profitaient du fait qu'on ne fasse pas attention à eux pour se câliner gentiment.

Il était 18h passé quand Lee décida de faire un tour dans l'étage. Neji s'était mis à discuter avec Naruto et Shino, et Sasuke avait finalement trouvé son emploi du temps. Il n'arrêtait pas de le regarder. Il fixait l'heure du cours de spé. du lendemain.

Il sentit alors comme une présence près de lui et releva la tête. Naruto se trouvait planté devant lui.

-Tu veux quelque chose ?

-Non.. Shino et Neji sont en pleine discussion, comme je te voyais plus bouger ni parler non plus, je suis venu voir ce que tu faisais. Tu lis quoi ?

Naruto s'assit à côté de Sasuke et jeta un coup d'œil sur la feuille qu'il tenait.

-Tu veux apprendre par cœur ton emploi du temps pour épater Neji ?

-Non, c'est pas ça.. Je repensais à

-Hé tout le monde ! Vous venez bouffer ?!

Kiba était entré dans la chambre, coupant cours aux discussions. Tout les autres étaient dans le couloir et attendaient pour aller dîner. Les quatre jeunes les rejoignirent et ils allèrent manger ensemble ; retrouvant les filles de leur groupe en bas du bâtiment.

Naruto n'avait pas fait attention au fait que Sasuke avait été coupé dans sa phrase et ne lui demanda pas ce qu'il faisait avant que les autres n'arrivent.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient de retour dans les chambres. Shikamaru et Gaara étaient restés en bas. Cela allait devenir une habitude car tous les deux étaient finalement en couple. Shikamaru avec Temari qui n'avait pas réussi à résister à son air nonchalant et je m'en foutiste et Gaara avec Hinata. Restait à mettre Neji officiellement au courant. Ce dernier ne s'était aperçut de rien, trop occupé ces derniers jours à s'inquiéter pour Sasuke et Naruto.

Kiba et Chouji se trouvaient dans la pièce voisine avec Kankurô ; comme la plupart du temps. Lee discutait avec Sasuke des cours de spé. et Neji écoutait tranquillement. Il trouvait que Sasuke semblait étrangement intrigué par ses cours depuis le début de soirée. Il cherchait tout seul ce qui pouvait trotter dans la tête de son petit ami sans dire un mot ni lui demander directement.

Pendant ce temps, Shino était installé en tailleur sur son lit et lisait avec Naruto le livre des sceaux que le père de ce dernier lui avait donné. Il s'était rendu compte que certains signes pouvaient fonctionner par deux ou trois ; formant ainsi de petites combinaisons. Mais elles ne servaient pas à faire de sceau pour les humains ou les être vivants en tout genre. Certains servaient à invoquer, d'autres à « ralentir », ralentir quoi, Naruto et Shino n'en avaient aucune idée mais ils continuaient sans chercher.

-T'es sûr que je peux le regarder avec toi ?

-Bah de toute façon même si tu connais tout le livre par cœur tu peux rien en faire, t'as pas le don des Uzumaki, alors…

Shino regarda Naruto ; le blond avait raison. Il ne lui servirait à rien de connaître les signes et leur combinaison. Mais ça l'amusait de chercher à en faire pour voir comment et quoi cela pouvait donner. Et soudain, une combinaison attira son regard.

-Alors, ça ! Tu ferais bien de la savoir par cœur !

-De quoi ?

-Ce sceau là.

Shino pointa du doigt sur le livre, une combinaison de signes et le rendu. Naruto lu à haute voix.

-Effet : les sons de la pièce où à été fait le sceau ne laisse pas passer les sons qui y sont émis ? Et alors ? Pourquoi j'en aurai besoin ?

-Réfléchis !

Shino eut un sourire malicieux ; puis voyant que Naruto ne trouvait pas, il glissa son visage contre le sien et lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille.

-Tu n'auras pas à retenir des cris !

Et Shino mordilla l'oreille de Naruto qui dû retenir un hoquet de stupeur. Le blond rougit alors que Shino reculait son visage, un sourire aux lèvres. Naruto prit son oreille entre ses doigts, les yeux ronds. Il y eut un instant de flottement, et il se replongea brusquement dans le livre.

-C'est quoi déjà les signes pour ce truc ?

Shino éclata de rire et prit Naruto dans ses bras sans l'empêcher pour autant de regarder l'ouvrage. Il déposa ses lèvres sur la joue de son petit ami et au même instants, quelqu'un faisait son entrée dans la pièce.

-Je crois que quelqu'un à un… cours.. de .. spé. ? ….. demain ?…

C'était Densetsu qui avait fait son apparition sans prévenir. Ces mots ralentir en voyant Naruto dans les bras de Shino, commençant à être embrassé dans le cou de plus en plus lentement et longuement. Naruto leva les yeux et Shino sortit son visage du cou de son petit ami en rougissant légèrement. Densetsu se racla la gorge.

Naruto et Shino gardèrent le silence et devant la gêne de ces trois là, Neji toussa bruyamment et rompu le silence.

-Vous venez pour le sceau de Sasuke ?

Densetsu reprit ses esprits et reporta son regard sur Neji, puis sur Sasuke qui se levait.

-Oui, c'est pour ça ! Je n'ai pas appris à Naruto.. le.. rajout que je t'ai mis avant hier soir..

En parlant de son fils, Densetsu avait jeté un coup d'œil à celui-ci. Shino avait défait son étreinte et se tenait juste assis à côté de lui.

-Euh.. senseï !

-Hein ? Oui ?

Densetsu refit surface de nouveau, regardant Sasuke qui se tenait devant lui, un peu gêné.

-J'aimerai.. ne plus avoir ce sceau.

_A suivre…_

_Nana_

Sasuke : Pas le death fic !! Pas la death fic !!

Naruto :.. j'espère que je vais m'en servir de se sceau qui rend les son inaudibles !!

Shino : Ok. Mais dans une salle où je serais enfermé avec toi!!

Haku : On va me revoir ou pas ?


	23. Chapter 23

_Auteur : Nana_rusasu

_Titre : Un ou deux_

_Couple : euh.. ben, ça a commencé avec Neji x Naruto x Sasuke… oula.. ça a changé la depuis le temps.._

_Genre : ouîlle.. O.o, OOC, UA, Yaoi, Hétéro dans le très lointain, Sentiment, Lemon., …(j'ai l'impression que y'a un peu de Angst aussi…)_

_Disclamair : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, et ils .. ils.. ils ne le seront jamais !!! TT # s'effondre en sanglots..# _

pensées persos

(remarques auteur)

_**Un ou Deux **_

_**Chapitre 23**_

-.. ?

Tout le monde regarda alors en direction de Sasuke. Naruto se leva du lit de Shino, et Neji lui, s'approcha de Sasuke.

Densetsu parut un peu étonné et prit un air sérieux, en pleine réflexion.

-Pourquoi ça ? Tu sais ce que tu risques si tu n'as pas ça !?

-Oui mais.. j'ai réfléchi et je me suis rendu compte que le sceau ne faisait que bloquer mon don.

-Bah oui, c'est le but..

-Mais si je l'enlève juste deux heures de temps en temps.. ce ne sera pas assez pour le maîtriser..

-Sasuke ?

Naruto avait reconnu les paroles qu'il avait dites au brun pendant la journée. Sasuke avait réfléchi à ce qu'il lui avait dit. Le jeune Uchiwa se tourna vers le blond et lui sourit.

-T'as raison Naruto. Après tout, on ne saura jamais ce que ça donne si j'ai toujours un sceau sur mon front !

-Naruto ?

Densetsu adressa un regard à son fils qui se sentit soudain mal.

-Je.. je lui ai juste dit ce que je pensais.. il m'a raconté pour sa sœur et..

-Ce que tu pensais ? Naruto ! Tu. TU IMAGINES S'IL FAUT AUSSI LE TUER POUR L'ARRETER !!

Densetsu qui s'était mis à crier fit sursauter Sasuke et Naruto en même temps. L'Uchiwa tiqua sur sa phrase. Naruto ne savait plus quoi répondre.

-Le.. le tuer ?Mais non ! Je.. Comment !?

-Sa sœur a dû être exécuter pour qu'elle se stoppe !!

-COMMENT SAVEZ-VOUS CA ?!

Densetsu se tut soudainement. Il regarda Sasuke sans plus savoir quoi dire ou faire. Il avait les yeux rivés vers ceux de l'Uchiwa. Celui-ci baissa son visage, se reprenant.

-Excusez-moi. Vous aviez Itachi comme élève. Je n'y ai pas pensé. Il a sûrement dut vous raconter.

-….

Densetsu ne dit rien. Pour la première fois, Naruto voyait son père avec un regard triste, sombre. Il voulut dire quelque chose mais Sasuke le coupa dans son élan.

-Quoi qu'il en soit. J'ai bien réfléchi et je veux faire face. Naruto est là ; s'il voit que je commence à perdre la tête, il me fera le sceau avant que je débloque.

-Sasuke. Je.. je ne suis pas aussi perfectionné que mon père.. Je sais pas si ça marchera à chaque fois !

-Je te fais confiance.

Sasuke fixa Naruto pendant quelques secondes. Densetsu analysait la situation dans sa tête. Sasuke ne voulait vraiment pas qu'on bloque son Sharingan ; il ne le laisserait pas faire son sceau. Le professeur soupira et mit une main sur l' épaule de Naruto.

-T'as intérêt à assurer si ça se produit shonen. Attends pas la dernière seconde !

-Oui.

Naruto répondit tout en regardant son ami. Sasuke comptait sur lui s'il perdait la tête et il ne voulait pas le décevoir.

Densetsu était plutôt pressé et ne voulait pas trop tarder à repartir. Naruto lui demanda quelques renseignements sur certains signes qu'il n'avait pas très bien compris, à la grande joie de son père. L'homme s'inquiétait un peu pour lui mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fier que son fils s'intéresse à son don. Ils ne parlèrent pas de ce qui s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt à propos de Kakashi.

Puis Densetsu prit la direction de la sortie. Sasuke ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux durant tout le temps où il avait été présent. Quelque chose avait pris possession de son esprit ; une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Il se leva et courut en direction du couloir. Densetsu commençait à descendre les escaliers. Il se stoppa en voyant son élève courir dans sa direction puis ralentir un peu avant d'arriver devant lui.

-Senseï..

-Oui ? T'as changé d'avis ?

-Non. Je voulais vous poser une question..

-… ?

Densetsu se retourna complètement, faisant face à son élève. Sasuke hésita un peu et finit par parler.

-Est-ce qu'Itachi.. vous à dit qui était la personne qui était avec lui le soir où.. ma famille a..

-… la personne hein..

-J'ai vu quelqu'un avec lui.. je sais pas s'il vous l'a dit mais je suis venu le chercher et..

-Je sais ce qui c'est passé Sasuke.

Sasuke leva son visage ; il voulait vraiment savoir qui était avec Itachi ce soir là. Il pourrait ainsi demander, poser des questions qu'il n'osait pas aborder avec son frère.

-Vous savez qui y était avec lui ?

-….

Densetsu se tut. Il était vraiment très mal à l'aise mais faisait tout pour ne pas le montrer. Pourtant Sasuke le voyait bien. Il soupira discrètement et devant le silence de son professeur, recula d'un pas.

-C'est pas grave.. Je comprends que vous ne vouliez pas en parler. Vous ne savez peut-être pas après tout. Excusez-moi de vous avoir dérangez.

Sasuke se retourna et ne vit pas la main de Densetsu se lever dans sa direction. Le professeur voulut pendant un instant le rattraper mais il se reprit. C'était mieux que le jeune homme ne sache pas. Et aussi, il ne voulait pas le lui dire ; cela n'aurait pas servit à grand chose pensa t-il en repartant. Il ne voyait pas l'utilité de ranimer d'anciennes blessures de l'Uchiwa.

Sasuke réapparut dans sa chambre avec un visage maussade. Neji le remarqua et tendis la main dans sa direction en le voyant venir à lui.

-Ca va pas ?

-Si, si. Un petit coup de blues.

Neji fit asseoir Sasuke à côté de lui et le prit dans ses bras en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

-Tout petit j'espère !

-. Oui. Un bisou et ça passera !

-Mais est-ce que tu l'as mérité ?

Sasuke sourit. Il ne dit rien et laissa Neji poser ses lèvres sur sa joue. Il fint quelques frissons d'extase lui parcourir le corps et sourit à Neji alors que celui-ci riait doucement.

-Ca va mieux ?

-Oui. J'ai eut mon bisou !

-Et en réalité ?

-Oui. C'est pas grand chose.

Sasuke s'appuya un peu plus sur son petit ami en soupirant de contentement. Il se sentait bien avec lui. Naruto le regardait de loin. Il assit contre le torse de Shino qui le tenait dans ses bras. Ils continuaient de feuilleter le livre de la famille Uzumaki. Chouji était revenu dans la chambre et relisait ses cours dans son coin. Lee était à l'étage du dessous pour rendre visite au responsable du premier, un autre troisième année avec qui il s'entendait.

-Naruto ?

-hm ? Quoi ?

-Tu vas t'inquiéter encore longtemps comme ça ?

Naruto écoutait Shino mais regardait Sasuke ; il se souciait du sceau. Celui de la veille ne tarderait pas à partir tout seul ; cela n'était plus qu'une question de minutes. Naruto soupira, un peu agacé.

-Pourquoi je lui ai dit ça ? C'est de ma faute s'il veut plus de ce sceau.. S'il lui arrive quelque chose je m'en voudrais toute ma vie.

-Il a décidé ça de lui-même. Tu peux rien faire à part être prêt à agir s'il le faut.

-mm..

Naruto prit les mains de Shino et resserra les bras de celui-ci autour de son torse en soupirant de nouveau.

-J'ai peur. Si j'y arrivais pas ?!

-T'inquiète pas. Si ça se trouve son sharingan va apparaître mais rien se passera ! Il va peut-être même pas apparaître !

-…. Oui mais.

-Je te dis qu'il n'y a rien à craindre.

Naruto émit une petite affirmation. Pas certain de ce qu'avançait Shino. Il n'arrivait pas à quitter Sasuke des yeux tout en gardant ses mains sur celles de son petit ami.

Il eut un petit sursaut en sentant Shino l'embrasser dans le cou.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

-Je te détends un peu. T'es tout crispé et si ça continue, tu vas t'étouffer à force de resserrer mes bras autour de toi.

Tout en parlant, Shino continuait d'embrasser le cou de Naruto, doucement, posant à peine ses lèvres sur sa peau ; faisant parfois juste frôler sa bouche. Naruto ferma les yeux, oubliant un instant ceux de Sasuke. L'une de ses mains lâcha celle de Shino et vint se placer dans les cheveux de celui-ci ; passant par-dessus son épaule et penchant la tête. Il offrait son cou à son petit ami.

Shino commençait à darder la langue par moment et sa main libre se promenait sur le torse du blond à travers son T-shirt. Naruto rouvrit les yeux en retenant un soupir et tout son corps se contracta. Sasuke s'était levé du lit de Neji et était appuyer au mur du fond. Il lisait une feuille Le sceau sur son front avait disparu. Naruto se redressa un peu mais Shino appuya sur son torse et son bas ventre où était placé ses mains. Il le retenait.

-Il va bien. Tu le verrais si c'était le contraire, non ?

-…

Naruto se ré-appuya sur Shino ; se laissant convaincre à moitié.

-J'ai peur..

-Je sais. C'est sûrement pareil pour Sasuke alors ne lui rajoute pas la tienne. Ais confiance en lui et il aura confiance en toi. Il sera plus rassurer en te voyant serein.

-Tu peux me dire comment rester serein en sachant que s'il en a besoin et que je rate le sceau, quelqu'un devra le tuer !?

-….

Shino se tut et regarda l'Uchiwa. Il souriait à Neji en lui montrant quelque chose d'écrit sur le papier qu'il tenait.

il n'a même pas remarqué que le sceau était partit.

-Neji !

L'interpellé se retourna vers Shino.

-Tu as remarqué toi ?

-…oui.

Naruto avait les yeux toujours rivés vers le front de Sasuke et celui-ci, comme il ne parlait plus avec Neji, remarqua son regard posé sur lui. Il porta sa main à son front comme s'il allait pouvoir voir ou sentir un changement.

-Je ne l'ai plus ?

Neji lui adressa un regard et fit un mouvement de tête de droite à gauche.

-Et mes yeux ? Je ne sens rien. Le sharingan n'est pas là ?

-Tes yeux sont aussi noirs que d'habitude.

Sasuke n'y cru tout d'abord pas mais quand il vit que Neji ne changeait pas de visage, il eut un rire discret. Il était soulagé que le sharingan n'apparaisse pas tout seul. Maintenant, restait à le maîtriser quand il s'en servait. Mais cette idée disparut vite, trop heureux pour s'en soucier tout de suite.

Il prit Neji dans ses bras en souriant, la gorge serrée. Naruto lui, sourit en le voyant tout content mais il restait encore inquiet. Le sharingan n'était pas apparut, mais il pouvait revenir à tout instant. Il vit Sasuke se tourner vers lui.

-Finalement tu n'auras pas à faire le sceau.

-.. ? oui.

Sasuke sourit de plus bel en voyant le visage de Naruto et se mit à parler avec Lee qui venait de revenir. Naruto sentit Shino contre lui et jeta un coup d'œil à son petit ami qui lui chuchotait à son oreille.

-Tu vois qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

-Shino. Le sharingan peut apparaître à tout instant.

Le visage de Shino se recula. Naruto était sérieux. Le brun regarda Sasuke de loin sans rien dire. Puis il reporta ses yeux à Naruto.

-Tu es sûr ?

-C'est mon père qui me l'a dit quand il m'a appris le sceau. C'est très rare qu'il apparaisse comme ça sans raison particulière mais, ça peut se produire quand le porteur à une trop forte excitation.

-Comment ça ?

-Par exemple s'il se sent en danger, ou en colère. Tu vois bien. Je vais pas non plus te faire la liste.

-.. y'a pas de raison que ça se produise, si ?

-Je pense pas. C'est rassurant.

Tout en gardant un œil encore hésitant sur Sasuke, Naruto s'installa confortablement. Il ferma son livre et le posa à côté de lui avant de s'allonger complètement sur le lit, sa tête contre le bas-ventre de Shino. Il le regarda et sourit. Un sourire étonnant ce dernier.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-J'ai un canon comme petit ami. Je vais faire des jaloux !!!

-éé ? Moi ? Un canon ? Tu me fais quoi là ?

-Je change de sujet ! ( un peu facile vous trouvez pas ?)

-Si ça te détend un peu ! Moi ça ne me dérange pas que tu dises des conneries.

-Mais c'est pas d.. nn..

Shino s'était penché et avait posé ses lèvres sur celles de Naruto. Juste un petit baiser pour le faire taire.

-… des conneries…

-Si tu veux. Je vais pas aller te contredire !

-Non. C'est nue vérité absolue. Même universelle !!

Naruto ouvrit les bras en grands, faisant rire Shino qui se pencha de nouveau. Naruto en profita pour entourer son cou de ces bras. Il entendirent alors un grand toussotement volontaire. Shino leva juste un peu la tête, ne pouvant pas plus à cause de Naruto qui le tenait. Lee était au pied du lit, les bras croisés sur son propre torse.

-Shino, je pensais que t'étais plus sérieux que ça…

-On fait rien là.

-Tu frustre les autres ! Nous on peut rien faire ici et toi tu papouille Naruto comme si de rien n'était !

-C'est Naruto qui me retient !! Et puis c'est pas ma faute si t'es hétéro !!

Lee grinça légèrement des dents et regarda Naruto.

-Lâche-le Naruto.

Le blond regarda Lee ; puis Shino. Il écarta ses bras du cou de Shino, le laissant se redresser.

-Oui sempaï !!

-Bien.

Lee adressa un regard à Shino.

-Tu n'es pas totalement remis Shino. Tu devrais savoir que tu ne peux pas encore faire tout ce que tu veux avec tes insectes.

-èé… Je l'embrassais juste. C'est pas la mort !

-…

Shino répondait à son regard. Mais c'était des yeux presque noirs qu'il lui lançait. Naruto en fut très étonné mais ne dit rien. Lee les laissa et Naruto le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête près de Chouji. Puis il sentit Shino bouger. Le brun voulait se lever. Naruto se redressa et permit à son petit ami de quitter son lit.

-Shino ?

-Je vais prendre une douche.

-….

Naruto le regarda partir et se leva à son tour. Il se rendit sur son lit, son livre à la main. Il le rangea et jeta un coup d'œil à son sempaï. Lee ne faisait plus attention à lui. Chouji était en pleine discussion avec lui. Shikamaru et Kiba n'étaient toujours pas revenus, et Sasuke et Neji étaient dans leur coin. Comment se faisait-il qu'eux, il les laisse, et pas lui et Shino ?

Il fit passer ses yeux de son sempaï à la porte de la salle de bain et se mit à sourire. Il avait quelque chose en tête.

Pendant ce temps, Shino était entré dans une douche en soupirant. Il ouvrit l'arrivée d'eau et s'appuya sur un côté de la douche, essayant de se détendre autant qu'il le pouvait. Il leva son bras et le regarda. Il vit une bosse se former et bouger. Une douleur le tira dans le bras. Il se plia en deux en grimaçant. Puis il entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir, se redressa et massa son bras un peu avant de commencer à se laver. Puis il eut la peur de sa vie. De dos à l'entrée de douche, il n'avait pas pu voir que quelqu'un entrait. Il sentit deux bras passer autour de son bassin et sursauta, se retourna, et recula d'un pas ; finissant par être au bloqué au mur du fond de la douche.

-Naruto ? Purée tu m'as fait peur !!

-Oooh.. Je suis dé-so-lé !

Le blond fit une mine toute navrée et s'approcha de Shino, plaquant ses mains autour du visage du brun. Il sourit et embrassa tendrement Shino qui glissa ses bras autour de lui. Puis Naruto fit de même, enlaçant passionnément Shino. Il embrassa tout d'abord sa joue, puis sa mâchoire avant de descendre dans son cou. Par la suite, se fut le torse du brun qui fut embrassé, léché, parcouru de toute part.

Mais quelque chose le stoppa. Naruto qui commençait à descendre toujours plus bas en caressant l'extérieur de ses cuisses, leva les yeux vers le visage de Shino et vit une bosse se former au-dessus du ventre de celui-ci. Il recula, manquant de tomber et de se cogner contre la porte. Shino retint une plainte de douleur et se plia en deux ; s'accroupissant presque. Naruto voyant Shino ainsi ne su tout d'abord quoi faire puis il vint poser sa main sur son épaule, s'agenouillant devant lui.

-Shino ! Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Ca va ?

-Je suis désolé Naruto… on va pas.. pouvoir ce soir..

-Mais je m'en fous de ça !! Qu'.. qu'est-ce que t'as ? Réponds-moi bon sang !! Shino !

La respiration de Shino reprit son allure normale. Le brun se calma un peu et se redressa tout doucement. Il souffla et inspira profondément.

-Les insectes dans mon corps.. ils se réveillent au fur et à mesure.. et ça fait pas du bien je dirais.

-T'aurais pas put le dire plus tôt !!

-Je pensais pas que t'allais me dévorer dès le premier soir !!

-… comme si tu l'avais pas fait sans ça !

-.. je suis désolé.

Naruto se trouvait malin maintenant. Il était là, et ne devait rien faire alors que son petit ami était complètement nu en face de lui, dans un espace restreint. Shino avait un sourire gêné et navré sur son visage. Le blond eut soudain un grand sourire qui inquiéta le brun.

-Je peux te laver ?

-O.o ??Qu ? Quoi ?

-Tu sais..

Naruto prit le gel douche, en fit couler dans sa main, et commença à en mettre sur le corps de Shino.

-Te savonner.. faire .. mousser ton gel-douche sur toi…

-Naruto…

Shino rejeta la tête en arrière en fermant les yeux. Et il du retenir une plainte. De nouveau une douleur s'était emparée de son corps. Naruto recula et se résigna.

-Ils sont pas coopératifs..

-Mes muscles se contractent d'un coup à cause de toi. C'est pas le réveil idéal pour qui que se soit..

-…

Naruto fit une moue déçue. Il embrassa tendrement Shino et sortit.

Deux heures plus tard, tout le monde était couché sauf Neji et Naruto. Ils s'inquiétaient tous les deux. Et cela, respectivement pour leur petit ami. Ils se couchèrent finalement. Naruto feuilleta encore un peu son livre de signes avant d'éteindre sa lumière. La dernière de la chambre.

Le lendemain, Naruto se réveillait dans les premiers. Sasuke dormait toujours, pas étonnant.. Lee était sous la douche tout comme Shikamaru. Kiba, Chouji et Shino dormaient eux aussi encore. Neji préparait ses affaires.

Le blond s'étira, et se leva. Il s'habilla et se rendit près du lit de son petit ami qui semblait bouger sous ses couvertures. Il s'agenouilla et le vit ouvrir doucement les yeux.

-Bonjour !!

-..'jour.

Shino s'étira et avança son visage pour embraser Naruto.

-T'es déjà prêt ?!

-Oui. J'ai dit à Tsunade qu'on passerait la voir pour mon visage et ton cou.

-Tu veux y aller maintenant ? O.O

-.. non. Faut que tu te réveilles.. que tu te prépares.. e.t.c… au fait ! Ca va mieux tes insectes ?

-Oui. Tu peux partir devant si tu veux. Je te rejoins. Tu passeras avant moi comme ça.

-.. ? Tu veux pas que je t'attende ?

-mm.. J'ai envie de prendre mon temps ce matin..

-Ok. ..

Naruto hésita un instant. Il voulut se lever mais reprit possession des lèvres de Shino.

-Alors.. j'y vais.. .. T'es sûr ? Tu veux pas que je t'attende ??

-Non.. Allez ! Vas-y !

-Je t'attends la-bas.

-Ok.

Et Naruto partit. Shino lui, repartit aussi, mais sous ces draps. Il se délectait du calme présent dans son corps. Ses insectes étaient entièrement remit de leur anesthésie et il ne s'en plaignait pas du tout.

Naruto arriva à l'infirmerie. Désert !!…

j'aurais pu attendre avec Shino.. Naruto soupira. Il s'affala sur une des chaises du couloir et attendit quelques minutes. Et puis la porte de l'entrée du bâtiment se fit entendre. Naruto se leva, prêt à voir Tsunade arriver, mais des voix tintèrent à son oreille. Et ce n'était pas, mais vraiment pas la voix de Tsunade. Il reconnut celle de son père, et celle de Kakashi.

O.O !!! Naruto resta immobile un centième de seconde. Que faisaient-ils ensemble à une heure pareille ? Ils avaient l'air de rire en plus !!

Sans réfléchir, Naruto entra dans une salle et se cacha derrière la porte ouverte. Il écouta les voix qui se rapprochait ; peu rassuré. S'ils le surprenaient à ce cacher comme ça, il ne saurait absolument pas quoi dire. Il ne savait pas lui-même pourquoi il s'était caché. Quelle idée de vouloir s'effacer comme ça ?

Densetsu et Kakashi arrivaient dans le couloir ; le blond s'affala sur une chaise, suivant du regard Kakashi qui le remarqua. Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué, c'était la présence de Naruto dans la salle voisine, la porte juste à côté d'eux était ouverte et le fils de Densetsu les écoutaient.

-Qu'est-ce que tu mates comme ça, Densetsu ?

-mm.. Je sais pas.. une paire de fesse oh, mon dieu intéressante !!

Le cœur de Naruto faillit s'arrêter dans sa poitrine. Son père !! Son père avec.. lui !?? Son père et Kakashi !! Il avala sa salive et continua à écouter.

-èé.. T'es bien réveillé toi !

-. Oui !!!

Densetsu agrippa le bassin de Kakashi et le colla à lui. Heureusement, Naruto ne le voyait pas.

-Densetsu.. Enlève tes mains !!

Il ne voyait pas mais il entendait. Son cœur avait de nouveau fait un bon dans sa poitrine.

Puis il entendit encore une fois la voix de Kakashi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as depuis hier midi ?

-.. ? De quoi tu parles ?

-Je vois bien que tu ne vas pas bien.. Soit tu en fait trop, soit tu ne fais rien.

-Parce-que je fais toujours quelque chose ?

La discussion commença à intéresser Naruto. Il se colla un peu à la porte, manquant de la refermer et du même coup, de trahir sa présence.

Densetsu avait lâché Kakashi qui s'était assis à côté de lui sur une autre chaise. Le blond soupira et se passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-Quelque chose c'est passé ?

-C'est Sasuke Uchiwa…

-Sasuke ? Le petit frère d'Itachi ?

-Oui. Je suis allé le voir hier pour compléter le sceau..

Oui, ça tu me l'as déjà dit.. Tu t'inquiète parce qu'il n'en veut plus ?

-Non.. C'est autre chose.

Densetsu regarda Kakashi dans les yeux.

-Il m'a demandé qui était la personne avec Itachi le soir où sa famille à été tuée.

Naruto n'entendit soudain plus rien. Un grand silence qui dura une bonne minute. Il se demandait s'ils n'étaient pas partit mais comme il n'avait pas entendu la porte du bâtiment, il comprit que les deux hommes se taisaient. Puis son père soupira.

-J'ai pas pu lui dire mais.. j'ai l'impression que..

-Qu'il va finir par le demander à Itachi.

-…

-Tu devrais lui dire toi-même.

Naruto entendit un grand bruit. Densetsu s'était levé de sa chaise, la faisant cogner contre le mur.

-Tu me vois, lui dire: la personne ? Ah bien sûr que je sais qui c'est ! C'était le professeur de spé. de ton grand frère : moi !

-Densetsu..

-Et puis, en passant, je lui dis que c'est moi qui ai arrêté sa sœur !

-Densetsu !!

-J'ai tué ta sœur Sasuke, j'espère qu'on passera une bonne année scolaire ensemble !

-….

Naruto sentit sa gorge se serrer. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts. Il sentait son cœur taper dans sa poitrine. Son père avait tué la sœur de Sasuke.

-Calme-toi. S'il te plait.. Je sais très bien que tu l'as mal vécu.

-.. comment bien vivre un assassinat.. Surtout quand Mizuki me le rappel à chaque fois que je le croise…

-Ecoutes pas ce malade pathologique.. C'est un taré.

-N'empêche que je suis un assassin.

Kakashi prit Densetsu dans ses bras. L'enlaçant le plus tendrement possible.

-Tu as protégé ton élève et son petit frère par la même occasion. Son petit frère qui a été le petit ami de ton fils et qui est en partit responsable de sa venue dans cette école et donc de votre rencontre ! Il a été trouvé chez lui ! C'est grâce à Sasuke ! Donc un peu à toi ! que tu as put retrouver Naruto.

-Naruto. Oui. J'ai un fils. Formidable en plus ! Tu as vu comment il me ressemble !!

-. Oui. J'ai vu.

A cet instant précis, Naruto souriait. Son père le trouvait formidable. C'était le plus beau des cadeaux. Sa gorge lui serrait toujours, mais plus pour la même chose.

-Il m'a demandé hier, à la fin du cours. Qui tu étais pour moi.

-.. ? hein ?

-J'ai failli m'étouffer avec de l'eau.. mort noyé dans une salle de classe, tu imagines ?!

Kakashi éclata de rire. Naruto lui, écoutait. Il souriait toujours.

-Et tu lui as dit quoi ?

-Rien. Le temps que je me remette, il était parti. Je me demande pourquoi il m'a demandé ça comme ça… Je me rappel pas avoir fait quelque chose qui puisse lui faire croire à une relation…

-C'est sûr que me sauté au cou en sa présence c'est rien du tout !

Densetsu frappa l'une de ses mains dans la seconde fermée en poing

-Aahhh !!! Ben voilà ! Je me disais aussi!!

-Il doit se demander maintenant.. Tu vas lui dire ?

-Il faudra bien. J'appréhende un peu.. Il doit se dire qu'il a une mère. Il doit ce demander.. Il va se demander surtout ! Comment se fait-il que mon père soit avec un homme alors qu'il a aimé une femme.. S'il l'a aimé !!

-….

Naruto entendit un second bruit de chaise. Kakashi venait de se lever à son tour.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Kakashi ! Arr.. nn

Naruto n'entendit plus rien. Il se demandait ce qui se passait et quand le son d'un soupir de plaisir se fit entendre, il ferma les yeux avant de se secouer la tête. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer.

Kakashi venait de prendre Densetsu dans ses bras et s'était collé à lui en l'embrassant. Le baiser rompu, il se recula un peu.

-Je vérifie que tu aimes réellement la compagnie des hommes !

Naruto grimaça. Il n'entendit de nouveau plus rien. Juste un petit rire discret qui venait sûrement de son père puis le silence de nouveau. Densetsu avait ré-enlacé Kakashi et prit possession de ses lèvres.

-Tu es convaincu ?

-..mm. pas totalement.

-Tsunade n'est pas là. .. je peux toujours essayer de te convaincre !

Kakashi échangea un sourire avec Densetsu qui le regardait, un air gourmant sur le visage. Il l'embrassa et passa ses mains sur les fesses de son amant. Il avança un peu, se dirigeant dangereusement vers la salle où se trouvait Naruto, caché derrière la porte.

-Densetsu.. et si un élève arrive pour un soin…

-Je l'entendrai arriver ! La porte fait du bruit..

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans la pièce, ne voyant pas l'élève arrivé avant eux pour un soin justement. Naruto fermait les yeux, essayait de ne pas entendre ni d'imaginer. Les deux hommes se tenaient debout dans l'allée de la pièce. Et puis, Densetsu fit glisser sa main sous la veste de Kakashi. Un grincement retentit et puis, le silence total.

-Naruto ?

_A suivre…_

_Nana_

Densetsu :O.O !! Le malaise!!

Kakashi :Aïe..

Naruto : geurgh…

Sasuke : Pourvu que ça dur.. #continue à prier pour ne pas avoir à être responsable d'une death fic#

Shino : POURQUOI !!!! TT…


	24. Chapter 24

_Auteur : Nana_rusasu

_Titre : Un ou deux_

_Couple : euh.. ben, ça a commencé avec Neji x Naruto x Sasuke… oula.. ça a changé la depuis le temps.._

_Genre : ouîlle.. O.o, OOC, UA, Yaoi, Hétéro dans le très lointain, Sentiment, Lemon., …(j'ai l'impression que y'a un peu de Angst aussi…)_

_Disclamair : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, et ils .. ils.. ils ne le seront jamais !!! TT # s'effondre en sanglots..# _

pensées persos

(remarques auteur)

_**Un ou Deux **_

_**Chapitre 24**_

Naruto rouvrit un oeil. Il était plaqué contre le mur, les bras le long du corps. Son père le regardait, il était presque allongé sur Kakashi sur un lit ; ce dernier lui aussi fixait l'élève. Un instant de flottement prit place entre les trois personnes présente. Naruto ouvrit les deux yeux et Densetsu se redressa d'un bond avant d'aider Kakashi à se relever lui aussi.

Naruto était rouge carmin, et son père ne savait pas quoi dire ; alors ce fut l'amant de celui-ci qui rompu le silence.

-Ben comme ça t'as ta réponse Naruto…

Les deux blonds levèrent les yeux en même temps. Puis Densetsu prit la parole.

-Ca fait longtemps que tu es là ?

-Je suis arrivé avant vous deux.. Je venais voir Tsunade.

-Elle arrivera en retard aujourd'hui. C'est moi qui m'occupe de l'infirmerie pendant son absence.

-Mais y'a spé. ce matin !

-J'arriverai en retard en cours.

-Ce sera pas la première fois..

Densetsu lança un regard noir à Kakashi qui venait de dire une vérité déplaisante. Naruto fit un pas en avant, ce décollant du mur. Ses joues n'étaient plus aussi rouges, mais frôlait encore le rose. Kakashi s'assit sur un lit de l'autre côté de l'allée et Densetsu fit un mouvement de main pour dire à son fils d'approcher.

-Pourquoi tu venais la voir ?

-Mon visage. Elle veut continuer à le voir tant que ça n'est pas totalement partit. Shino va arriver pour son cou. Il m'a dit de ne pas l'attendre ce matin.

-Shino hein… C'est ton nouveau petit ami ?

-…. Oui.

Naruto dirigea son regard vers Kakashi. Puis fixa Densetsu avant de fuir son regard. Kakashi sortit de la pièce, voyant qu'il devait sûrement gêner. Il ferma la porte derrière lui. Densetsu était assis sur un lit, Naruto sur celui juste à côté. Ils étaient face à face.

-Tsunade se fait du mouron pour rien. Kyubi fait tout à sa place.

-Je lui ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas la peine que je vienne.. Mais elle y tient, je vais pas lui dire non.

-Elle a peur pour son travail. Elle veut pas que Kyubi lui pique la vedette.

Naruto rit doucement. Puis sans s'en rendre compte, il fixa son père.

-J'ai entendu tout ce que vous avez dit.

-… ? Tout ? Comment ça tout ?

-Tout. De la sœur de Sasuke à ma mère, en passant par moi…

-Elle était belle ta mère..

Naruto fut surpris d'entendre parler de sa mère. Son père avait pris un air pensif en parlant y faisant allusion. Et puis Naruto réalisa quelque chose.

-Etait ?

-Elle est décédée juste après ta naissance. Elle n'a pas supporté de t'avoir perdu.

-…. Tu l'aimais ?

-Bien sûr. Tu n'es pas le résultat d'une rencontre malheureuse. Tu étais désiré. C'est bien pour ça qu'elle a perdu tout goût à la vie.

-Comment elle est…

Densetsu se leva brusquement, ne voulant plus regarder son fils. Il se dirigea vers les fenêtres au bout de la salle. Il était de dos à lui ; il hésita un instant et se retourna.

-Elle s'est suicidée.

Les pupilles de Naruto se rétrécir un millième de seconde. Sa mère avait mit fin à ses jours. Son cœur manqua un battement. Puis Densetsu continua.

-Je sui rentré un soir. Je ne travaillais pas encore ici.. Elle était allongée sur le canapé. Une boîte de somnifère vide sur la table basse.

Naruto ne disait toujours rien. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il avait cru pouvoir aussi retrouver sa mère mais elle lui échappait des mains pour un mensonge qu'on lui avait raconté. Pour avoir cru que son fils était mort, elle s'était tuée. Le monde s'écroulait autour de lui. Il sentit la main de son père sur son épaule et leva les yeux vers lui.

-Je suis désolé Naruto.

Son père le regardait, souriant discrètement. Un sourire rassurant et désolé. Naruto se reprit, voulant se montrer fort. Il se leva et sourit à son tour. Un sourire forcer bien sûr, accompagné de deux yeux au bord des larmes.

-Je t'ai retrouvé toi, c'est déjà bien.

-…

Naruto se racla la gorge en soupirant et renifla discrètement. Son cœur le serrait et il dut se rasseoir sous le coup de l'émotion. La porte s'ouvrit alors. Kakashi entrait, suivit de Shino.

-Je t'amène un client Densetsu. .. ? Ca va vous deux ?

-Oui, oui ça va. Bonjour Shino !

-Bonjour senseï..

Shino s'adressait à son professeur mais regardait Naruto. Il se demandait ce qui avait put le mettre dans un tel état. Le blond avait les yeux humides, cela se voyait qu'il retenait ses larmes. Il sursauta en sentant les doigts de Densetsu dans son cou et sur sa mâchoire pour la tourner à l'opposé.

-Tourna la tête !! Je sais qu'il est beau mais tout de même !!

Shino s'exécuta, quittant un instant des yeux Naruto. Celui-ci se leva et sortit de la pièce après avoir dit qu'il revenait dans quelques instants. Shino dévisagea alors Densetsu.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

Le visage de Shino était sérieux ; Densetsu cru même voir un soupçon de reproche dans ses yeux. Il fronça des sourcils.

-Sa mère s'est suicidée. C'est ça qui s'est passé.

Shino ouvrit en grands ses yeux, avant de les baisser. Il aurait du se taire pensa t'il. Densetsu se redressa et alla chercher quelque chose dans le bureau de Tsunade pour le cou de Shino.

-La gaffe..

-…Magistrale je dirais.

Kakashi se leva du lit où il se trouvait et fit face à Shino.

-C'est pas grave, il comprend que tu t'inquiète pour Naruto. Montre ton cou..

Shino soupira et tourna la tête pour faire voir son cou.

-C'est rien senseï. Dans une semaine il n'y paraîtra plus.

-mm… Je parierai pas la-dessus. Tu t'es bien ouvert à ce qu'il paraît..

-Oui mais avec l'onguent de Tsunade ça va vite guérir.

-Pourquoi vous semblez si inquiet pour Shino ? C'est un élève comme un autre non ?

Naruto était revenu ; les yeux un peu rouges mais ce n'était pas le problème. Il se demandait pourquoi Kakashi était comme ça avec Shino. Le professeur fixa Naruto, étonné par l'air agacé de celui-ci.

-Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça? C'est dérangeant que je m'inquiète pour mon élève ?

-….

Naruto se trouva un peu bête sur le coup. Non bien sûr, c'était plutôt normal mais.. Kakashi avait eu une réaction si étrange quand il avait vu la fiche de soin de Shino que Naruto n'arrivait pas à comprendre clairement. Densetsu lui avait failli l'engueuler pour ce qu'il avait fait, fait Kakashi… c'était comme si quelque chose s'écroulait dans son esprit. Il avait semblé anéantit un cours instant ; avant que Densetsu ne lui saute dessus.

Naruto sortit de ses pensées et fixa de nouveau son professeur qui lui souriait, amusé.

-Y'a rien Naruto. C'est juste que j'ai eu Shino pendant deux ans déjà. Il est très doué dans ce qu'il fait alors.. comme ça à toujours été un très bon élève, quelqu'un de stable. J'ai le droit de m'inquiéter, non ?

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel. Comment n'avait-il pas pensé à ça.

-Je suis débile des fois..

-.

Naruto avança et s'assit sur un lit. Il sourit à Shino qui y répondit en faisant de même. Et Densetsu revint, l'onguent dans la main.

-Tiens Shino. Je pense que t'es assez grand pour le mettre tout seul..

-Oui. Merci.

Naruto regardait son père ; il se tenait juste à côté de Kakashi d'un air innocent. En réalité, Densetsu se comportait comme d'habitude mais Naruto avait l'impression que ces deux là se cachaient aux yeux des autres. Ne voulait absolument pas qu'on sache pour eux. Il repensait à leur discussion et quelque chose d'autre lui vint à l'esprit.

-Densetsu ?

-mm ?

-Euh…

Naruto adressa un regard à Shino puis revint à son père qui attendait de savoir ce que son fils lui voulait.

-Tu va faire quoi pour Sasuke ?

Shino cru comprendre et se mit à sourire.

-C'est prof de spé. Naruto. Sasuke est en sûreté s'il commence à perdre le contrôle.

-Oui.. . Merci mais.. c'est pas.. ce dont je parlais..

Naruto leva les yeux vers ses deux professeurs. Kakashi fut soudain extrêmement sérieux. Il glissa discrètement sa main dans le dos de Densetsu qui lui, ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre à son fils.

-Tu as entendu ça, c'est vrai...

-…

-Toi qui le connais, tu en penses quoi ?

Naruto arrondis les yeux. Ce qu'il en pensait ? Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait pas comment réagirait Sasuke. Absolument pas. Il réfléchit quelques secondes, parcourant la pièce des yeux comme pour trouver plus rapidement ; mais rien ne vint.

-Aucune idée.

Shino était perdu dans la discussion. Il s'appliquait l'onguent en écoutant mais ne comprenait absolument rien. Il soupira en toussant discrètement comme pour attirer l'attention, montrer que ce serait sympa de le mettre au courant de ce qui se passait, mais personne ne lui répondit. Naruto le regarda juste ne souriant et en lui prenant la main malgré son père et Kakashi. Densetsu les avait vu la veille au soir, le visage de Shino dans le cou de Naruto. Ce n'était pas une main prise qui le choquerait plus. Kakashi rompu le silence installé en frappant dans ses mains.

-C'est pas tout ça mais si vous restez là, vous allez louper les cours.

-Ok. On y va.

Shino se leva, suivant Naruto qui était déjà à la porte de la salle. Il rendit l'onguent à Densetsu en le remerciant et partit avec Naruto.

-SHONEN !!

Densetsu cria soudain, et courut dans le couloir pour rattraper Naruto. Ce dernier se retourna, surpris.

-Naruto.. si tu vois Sasuke. S'il te plait. Ne lui dit rien.

-Je comptais pas le lui dire. Et puis, tu le verras sûrement avant moi ! T'as cours avec lui en spé. alors que moi je suis avec Jiraya…. \/\/…

Naruto dessina un sourire rassurant sur son visage et se retourna. Rejoignant Shino qui l'attendait à la porte du bâtiment.

-De quoi vous parliez ?

-Se-cret !!

Naruto fit un bisou dans le cou de Shino, puis tout de suite après, en se reculant, une grimace apparue sur son visage.

-.Baah !! Il est dégueu l'onguent de Tsunade !!

-Naruto…

Shino leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Il s'immobilisa et embrassa le blond qui fut surpris de son initiative. Le baiser rompu, Shino se mit à sourire ; un petit sourire mutin.

-Prend mes lèvres ! Elles ont meilleur goût.

-O.O

Shino retint un rire dans sa gorge en voyant la tête que faisait Naruto. Celui-ci se reprit et passa ses bras autour du cou de Shino.

-Tu perds rien pour attendre !!

-Ah oui ? J'attends de voir ça !

-Je vais te punir pour ton insolence !!

-Oh oui, punis-moi !!

-.. t'es un grand malade. Tu le savais ?

Shino resserra Naruto contre lui avant de l'embrasser encore une fois.

La sonnerie vint les déranger. Ils ne s'étaient pas rendu compte du temps qui passait et durent ce mettre à courir pour ne pas arriver en retard en cours.

Naruto arriva pile à l'heure. Même si son professeur n'était pas encore arrivé, Gaara lui, était bien là.

-J'ai eu peur que tu viennes pas non plus aujourd'hui..

-Il a dit quelque chose quand je suis pas venu ?

-Non. Il s'attendait à ton absence. Bizarrement j'avais l'impression qu'il savait pourquoi t'étais pas là.

Naruto pensa à Tsunade. Elle avait dut le mettre au courant. Ils attendirent encore un pue et Jiraya finit par arriver. Le cours commença et se termina sans encombre. Naruto c'était fait reprendre une dizaine de fois pour manque de concentration mais il n'en avait que faire. Il s'inquiétait pour Sasuke. A la fin du cours, il se précipita sur son sac et sortit en vitesse de la salle ; voulant rejoindre au plus vite la suivante ; savoir si Sasuke allait bien.

Il fut le premier arrivé. Il fit les cent pas deux trois minutes qui lui parurent une éternité et, enfin, quelqu'un fit son apparition.

Neji. Tout seul.

Naruto cru le temps s'arrêter, le monde s'effondrer. Il courut vers le jeune Hyuga, la gorge serrée.

-Sasuke ? Il est où ?

-… ? Sasuke ?

-Oui Sasuke. Ton petit ami, mon ex !! Il est où ? Il va bien ? Ca s'est passé comment le cours ?

-ZEEEN !! Naruto ! Calme-toi ! Sasuke est avec Densetsu. Ton père m'a dit de ne pas l'attendre. Il doit voir quelque chose avec lui.

-Il va lui dire ?!!

-De quoi ?

Naruto plaqua sur sa bouche. Oupesse…

Pendant qu'il se rendait compte de sa bourde, Neji fronçait ses sourcils en se rapprochant un pue du blond.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il va lui dire ?

-euh. Je sais pas.. que.. j'en sais rien. J'ai dit ça comme ça !

-Naruto ! Je sais quand tu mens. Ca se voit.

-C'est un secret ! èé. Je eux pas te le dire. Tu verras avec Sasuke si mon père lui dit.

Neji ouvrit en grand ses yeux, étonné du soudain sérieux ou plutôt de la réponse catégorique de Naruto. Il décida, pour l'occasion de laisser passer. Il verrait avec Sasuke.

-Neji ? Ca c'est bien passé le cours ?

-…..

-Quoi ? Mon père à dû remettre un sceau ?

- non. C'était parfait. Sasuke a utilisé le sharingan et il ne s'est rien passé de bizarre.

A l'annonce de Neji, Naruto soupira, soulagé. Le nœud qui était apparut dans son estomac la veille disparu tout d'un coup.

-C'est sûrement pour ça que ton père voulait le voir à la fin du cours. .. enfin.. j'en a aucune idée à vrai dire.

Naruto hocha la tête, tout content. Puis il sursauta, deux bras de passé autour de lui. Neji retint un rire en voyant le visage apeuré du blond. Le cœur de Naruto avait fait un bond dans sa poitrine ; il était concentré sur la discussion qu'il tenait avec Neji et Shino trouvait bon de le surprendre par derrière. Il reprit son souffle en le voyant.

-Tu m'as fait peur !

Neji éclata de rire. Shino en fit de même. Naruto était scandalisé. Les deux bruns se moquaient de lui !! Neji se tu soudain. Gaara lui faisait signe de venir ; il voulait lui parler. Le jeune Hyuga savait déjà de quoi il s'agissait mais en réalité ; il était content que Gaara le mette lui-même au courant. Même s'il savait déjà. Il laissa donc Shino et Naruto.

Shino avait lâché Naruto qui boudait sans réelle conviction.

-Tu as des nouvelles de Sasuke ?!

-Il est resté avec Densetsu à la fin de leur cours. Il va bien.

-T'es rassuré alors ! Non ?

-Oui.

Naruto était adossé au mur ; juste à côté de la porte de la salle de cours. Shino se planta face à lui et se rapprocha tout doucement, se collant presque à lui. Il mis ses mains dans ses poches pour ne pas les mettre ailleurs. (\/\/)

-Y'a encore un truc qui te dérange ?

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

-.. t'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

Shino se rapprocha encore. Il sortit ses mains de ses poches et les glissa dans la bas du dos de Naruto ; forçant celui-ci à se tenir droit tout seul.

-Tu t'inquiètes pour mes insectes peut-être !?

-Non.. Je sais que tu vas bien.

-Comment tu sais ça ?

Naruto sourit soudain. Il ricana doucement et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Shino.

-Ton sourire, tes yeux, et surtout tes mains, me montrent que tu n'as qu'une idée en tête. Et ce ne serait pas possible si tu n'allais pas bien.

Shino se mit à rire lui aussi. Il n'enleva pas pour autant ses mains qui étaient descendue discrètement sur les fesses de Naruto. Personne ne les regardait ; il n'allait pas s'en priver.

-Tu veux que je les enlève ?

-C'est pas que ça me gêne ! Mais étant donné que le prof est au bout du couloir.. ce serait une bonne idée.

Shino, amusé, tira la langue à Naruto et se recula. Ils avaient cours avec Sarutobi. Un vieux monsieur plutôt marrant. Ils ne savaient pas très bien comment se comporter face à lui et restaient donc discrets. Ses cours passaient vite et ils arrivèrent à 11h sans s'en rendre compte. Sasuke n'était toujours pas revenu et Naruto et Neji commençaient à s'impatienter. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de leur salle, Naruto eut la surprise de voir Neji immobile.

-.. ? Neji ? Tu veux pas aller au prochain cours?

-On a plus rien ce matin.

-AH BON ?

Shino sortit à son tour. Manquant de bousculer Naruto qui venait de reculer.

-Naruto fait gaffe !

-Désolé. On va dehors ? On va pas rester là toute l'heure..

-Allez-y. Je vais voir si Sasuke est encore avec Densetsu. On vous rejoint une fois que l'ai trouvé.

Neji prit la direction des escaliers et descendit. Shino et Naruto restèrent un peu sur place, pas pressés. Le couloir était remplit de monde ; des élèves sortaient de cours et d'autres attendaient de pouvoir entrer. C'était la cohue. Sarutobi, dans sa classe, rassemblait ses affaires pour partir dans une autre salle. Au même moment, dans le couloir, Naruto s'était adossé au mur de nouveau.

-On attend que ça se disperse un peu avant d'y aller ?

-Tout à fait d'accord. J'ai la flemme de jouer des coudes.

Naruto sourit discrètement. Lui aussi avait la flemme ; et puis, tout ce monde, c'était une bonne excuse pour être tout proche de Shino dans les couloirs. Des voix montèrent un peu plus loin dans le couloir ; et puis, quelques élèves se firent bousculer. Quelqu'un courrait. Shino faillit se faire emporter par un garçon qui fuyait d'autres élèves. Rien de méchant, il riait, cela semblait être une blague innocente, mais les trois autres garçons qui le poursuivaient se mirent aussi à courir et Shino, pour échapper de nouveau au risque d'être emporté, se colla complètement à Naruto, le plaquant contre le mur, le coinçant entre lui et la paroi. A cet instant précis, Sarutobi sortait et fermait la salle. Naruto et Shino, scotchés l'un à l'autre, se trouvaient juste à la gauche de la porte et leur professeur ne manqua pas de les remarquer.

Les jeunes hommes ne savaient pas quoi dire ; ils avaient tous les deux les paupières grandes ouvertes. Naruto avait eu le réflexe de mettre une main dans le dos de Shino pour le tenir près de lui pendant que les fous passaient en trombe et ne l'avait pas enlevé. Sarutobi sourit et rit légèrement.

-Il y en a toujours qui passent comme ça dans les couloirs.

Et il fit faire place pour passer dans le couloir. Shino et Naruto le regardaient partir.

-Il y a pas calculé ?!

-Il a cru que c'était un accident.

-C'en était un !!

-..Y'a de la place sur le mur à côté de toi !

-O.O !! T'as fait exprès ?!

-Oui .

Shino embrassa furtivement la joue de Naruto et se recula. Le blond porta sa main à sa joue, les yeux grands ouverts.

-Tu imagines s'il avait pensé que..

-Qu'on sort ensemble ?

-_Oui !!_

-Ca aurait été un problème pour toi ?

-a..

Naruto se tu. Un problème ? Il ne savait pas très bien.

-Naruto ? Je plaisante, tu peux te sentir gêné si tu veux.

-Mais je suis pas gêné ! èé.. J'ai aucune honte à t'aimer !

Ces derniers mots, Naruto les avaient chuchoté après avoir regarder rapidement autour de lui.

-Alors pourquoi tu chuchotes si tu n'as pas honte ?

-Parce-que toi ça peut te déranger.

-Ca ne me dérange pas. JE T'AIME !! Et je n'en ai pas honte

Naruto avait ouvert en grands les yeux et fait une grimace en entendant Shino lui hurler « je t'aime ». Certains élèves les dévisageaient.

-T'es pas obligé de mettre toute l'école au courant !!

-. Pourquoi pas ! ATTENTION !! CHERS ELEVES !! J'AI UNE ANNONCE A FAIRE !! MOI : SH..

-Arrête !!

Naruto avait attrapé la main de Shino et l'emportait vers les escaliers, complètement rouge. Tous les élèves les regardaient. Shino, derrière Naruto, souriait tendrement.

Une fois dehors, Naruto reprit son souffle. Il avait courut aussi vite qu'il l'avait pu jusqu'à un terrain désert ; un peu en retrait des bâtiments.

-Tu peux me dire comment Neji va faire pour nous retrouver ici ?

-Mais c'est ta faute aussi ! J'ai pas réfléchi ! J'ai courut !! Je connais pas toute l'école ! T'avais qu'à m'arrêter !!

Naruto était encore à bout de souffle, il s'écroula par terre. S'asseyant en tailleur. Shino le regardait.

-Pourquoi tu t'es mis à courir ? Je faisais juste une annonce !!

-Ah bah oui ! Gueuler sur les toits qu'on forme un couple c'est très intelligent. !!

-… tu vois ça te dérange que les gens sachent ! C'est drôle quand je t'ai vu la première fois, je pensais que c'était Sasuke le plus coincé de ce point de vu.

-C'EST Sasuke. Enfin c'était. Ca ne me dérange pas que d'autre le sache. Mais c'est pas une raison pour faire exprès de les informer.

. J'avais compris.

-mm..

Shino finit par s'asseoir. Il passa son bras derrière les épaules de Naruto et le blottit contre lui.

-J'avais envie de voir jusqu'où tu me laisserais faire.

-Je vais vraiment finir par te punir si tu continues.

-Je vais plus m'arrêter !! Tu me tentes trop !

-..Ba-ka.

Naruto tourna la tête. Il était toujours assis contre Shino ; juste à côté de lui, touchant son épaule. Mais il faisait mine de l'ignorer. Il sentit le bras de Shino se resserrer autour de lui mais ne fit rien de plus que de tourner encore plus son visage dans le sens opposé à son petit ami. Il sentit finalement quelque chose le chatouiller dans le cou. Il leva son épaule et s'écarta un peu pour échapper aux chatouillis.

-Shino !! Qu'est-ce que tu fous !!

Shino ne dit rien, il présenta un brin d'herbe devant les yeux de Naruto qui compris ce qui le chatouillait quelques secondes plus tôt. Puis Shino se releva.

-Shino ?

-Je m'installe un peu mieux.

-… ?

Shino s'était levé, mais pour se rasseoir juste après. Il s'assit derrière Naruto, les jambes de chaque côté du blond.

-Comme ça, tu es plus facilement dans mes bras.

Naruto resta quelques instants interdit, puis se mit à sourire. Il colla son dos au torse de Shino en soupirant d'aise avec un grand sourire satisfait.

-Tu es bien là ?

-Mouui.. Ca va.

Naruto posa ses mains sur celles de Shino disposées sur son ventre ; entrelaçant ses doigts à ceux de son petit ami. La main droite de Shino se déroba et fit glisser quelques mèches blondes sur le côté ; il se pencha un peu et déposa deux ou trois baisers sur le front de Naruto qui fermait les yeux. Et puis il s'arrêta. Naruto émit une petite plainte.

-T'arrêtes pas !!….

Naruto rouvrit les yeux. Il voulut encore lui dire de continuer mais fut subjugué par la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Le visage en contre plongé de Shino. Il resta muet pendant nu moment, peut-être un peu long car Shino finit par bouger la tête sur le côté en haussant un sourcil.

-Tu dis plus rien ?

Naruto cligna des yeux. Reprenant conscience de la réalité.

-..euh.. non. Je.. Je te regardais.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai que je suis un canon ! C'est normal que tu restes sans voix !!

Naruto se redressa, se rasseyant en faisant face à Shino.

-Quoi ? Qu.. Qu'est-ce que t'as Naruto ?

Le blond eut soudain un air mutin. Il s'approcha du visage de Shino qui lui, se reculait au fur et à mesure.

-Où tu crois aller Naruto ?

Un sourire carnassier se montra chez le blond. Il s'immobilisa un instant. Shino était rejeté en arrière, appuyer sur ses coudes ; presque totalement allongé dans l'herbe.

Naruto avança encore un peu et prit possession des lèvres de Shino en souriant. Et puis, encore une fois ; passant sa langue dans la bouche du brun, allant batailler avec celle qui l'accueillait. Naruto passa un bras autour du cou de Shino qui lui, s'appuya sur un seul bras, passant le second dans le dos du blond. Leur langues s'enlaçaient en de douces caresses. Naruto quitta la bouche de son petit ami et descendit dans son cou ; l'onguent ayant disparu, il s'attarda dans cet endroit. Il s'était redressé, tout comme Shino qui l'avait entouré de ses bras. Les mains de Naruto montaient et descendaient dans son dos et il devait s'efforcer de retenir l'envie de plaquer son petit ami au sol pour aller plus loin. Le lieu n'étant pas propice aux ébats.

Naruto, lui, ne semblait pas avoir pris conscience de cela et Shino du le lui signaler en le repoussant légèrement.

-Naruto.. s'il te plait.. c'est pas vraiment l'end….nnn !!

Naruto avait poussé sa main et s'était jeté sur Shino. Il se recula et sourit au brun qui reprenait ses esprits.

-J'avais envie de voir jusqu'où tu me laisserais faire.

-O.O !!

-Tiens ! C'est toi qui à l'air choqué maintenant !!

Shino eut l'air horrifié. Naruto se mit à rire aux éclats et se leva avant que Shino ne l'attrape. Il se fit poursuivre par son petit ami quelques minutes mais Shino finit par le rattraper et le par le prendre dans ses bras.

-C'est que tu te moques de moi en plus….

-Je me venge. C'est pas pareil.

-Vous nous le dites si on dérange.

Shino et Naruto se retournèrent. Sasuke et Neji se tenaient debout, à quelques enjambés. Naruto sourit et les rejoint en ouvrant les bras.

-Sasuke !! Alors ! Il paraît que tu gère comme un roi ton sharingan !!

-Pour l'instant ça le fait.

-Tu avais raison Naruto. Ton père lui a dit.

Le sourire de Naruto disparu brusquement. Shino les avait rejoins et remarquant la mine de son petit ami, se tourna vers Neji et Sasuke. Les interrogeant du regard.

Mais ce fut Naruto qui continua à parler.

-Et.. Tu l'as pris comment ?

-Bien. Il y a beaucoup moins de danger mais je ferais attention.

-èé.. ? Attends, est-ce qu'on parle de la même chose ?

Naruto semblait en pleine réflexion. Sasuke le remarqua et se mit à expliquer.

-Il m'a juste dit qu'il était rassuré que je maîtrise ma pupille mais… qu'il fallait continuer à faire attention pendant quelques temps. Histoire d'être sûr que je ne risque rien. Pourquoi ? Tu croyais que je parlais de quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé me dire ?

-Il t'a juste dit ça, et tu es resté une heure avec lui ?

-Il a voulu regarder un peu mieux mon sharingan et me faire passer des tests à l'infirmerie avec Tsunade et Kakashi.

-…

-Il est sympa ton père tu sais. Mais, j'ai l'impression qu'il y quelque chose entre lui et Kakashi.

-Je sais, ils sont ensemble.

La phrase de Naruto eut pour effet de surprendre Neji et Sasuke. Shino lui, était déjà au courant mais il avait préféré ne rien dire. Cependant, cette nouvelle n'eut pas l'effet qu'on aurait pu penser. Elle fut vite oubliée car Neji avait quelque chose d'autre à l'esprit.

-Naruto. Qu'est-ce que ton père devait dire à Sasuke ?

-.. ? Hein ? Ben.. Ca ! Il lui a dit!!

-Non. C'est autre chose. Sinon tu n'aurais pas eu cette tête.

-Je.. je sais pas de quoi tu parles !!

Naruto s'était trahi tout seul et ne savait plus quoi faire. Sasuke fit deux pas dans sa direction et le fixa.

_A suivre…_

_Nana_

Densetsu : hum.. et bien.. que de révélation…

Neji : On s'y attendait..

Naruto : c'est quand que je pourrai être seul avec Shino plus de trois minutes ?

Shino : idem, sauf que c'est avec Naruto et pas moi même que je veux être.

Sasuke : Il va me le dire ou pas ? .. Il va continuer à gaffer Naruto ? Comment que je vais l'apprendre !!

Nana : MAIEUH !!! (pas peur de me répéter )


	25. Chapter 25

_Auteur : Nana_rusasu

_Titre : Un ou deux_

_Couple : euh.. ben, ça a commencé avec Neji x Naruto x Sasuke… oula.. ça a changé la depuis le temps.._

_Genre : ouîlle.. O.o, OOC, UA, Yaoi, Hétéro dans le très lointain, Sentiment, Lemon., …(j'ai l'impression que y'a un peu de Angst aussi…)_

_Disclamair : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, et ils .. ils.. ils ne le seront jamais !!! TT # s'effondre en sanglots..# _

pensées persos

(remarques auteur)

_**Un ou Deux **_

_**Chapitre 25**_

-Il devait me dire quelque chose ?! Naruto.. Tu sais quelque chose que je devrais..

-Mais.. je peux pas te le dire.. c'est pas à moi de le faire !! Tu lui as demandé à lui !!

Naruto ouvrit de grands yeux et se plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche. Il n'aimait pas se sentir oppressé comme ça, et savait que quand c'était le cas, il n'arrivait pas à se taire.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je lui ai demandé ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?

-Arrête ! Tu vois bien qu'il ne veut pas te le dire !

-Pousse-toi Shino. Il me cache quelque chose et je n'aime pas ça.

-Tu crois qu'il aimait ça quand tu lui cachais que tu sortais avec Neji ?

L'ambiance était en train de descendre en dessous de zéro, Neji n'avait pas apprécié ce que venait de dire Shino et s'apprêtait à prendre part à leur « discussion », mais Naruto les stoppa.

-ARRETEZ !!

Tous se retournèrent vers Naruto. Il ne voulait pas réentendre de mauvaise chose et avait décidé de mettre les choses au clair.

-Neji. Neji.. J'ai rien à t'expliquer à toi. Pardon, mais c'est comme ça. Shino ! Je peux m'expliquer seul avec Sasuke. Merci quand même. Sasuke, tu sais comment je suis, je parle trop quand on me pose trop de questions mais là, s'il te plait, ne me demandes rien ; j'ai aucune envie de gâcher la journée.

Naruto était sérieux. Il avait un ton catégorique qui cloua ses trois amis sur place.

-Et bah !! Naruto ! Tu ferais presque peur !

-Il va neiger ? C'est pas le vrai Naruto !

-Qu'est-ce que t'as bouffé pour être comme ça ?

Naruto reprit un air ahuri. Puis bougonna. Neji et Shino se mirent à rire et Sasuke se tut. Naruto savait quelque chose le concernant.

Il fit mine d'oublier et s'assit à côté de Neji qui s'était déjà installé avec les deux autres.

-Vous faisiez quoi avant qu'on arrive ?

Shino et Naruto levèrent en même temps les yeux vers le jeune Uchiwa. Puis ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si désopilant ?

-.. rien..

-Ce serait trop long à expliquer Sasuke..

Neji se leva et tendit la main à Sasuke.

-Tu viens avec moi ? J'aimerai bien trouver Hinata.

-Pourquoi ?

-Un truc. Je te raconte en chemin.

Sasuke prit la main de Neji et se redressa sur ses pieds. Naruto les regarda partir et avant qu'ils ne soient trop loin, leur demanda s'ils voulaient que lui et Shino viennent avec eux mais Neji détourna sa proposition. Il les regarda donc s'éloigner et quand ils furent hors de vue, Naruto se mit à genou devant Shino lui-même assis.

-On est tout seul !!!

-Oui. Je sais.

-On fait quoi ?

-.. d'abord.. je te prends dans mes bras.

-Oui..

Shino joint le geste à la parole et prit Naruto dans ses bras ; le forçant à se rapprocher de lui.

-Ensuite.. je t'embrasse…

-Ah oui.. et tu co.mm..

Naruto sourit à travers le baiser que Shino lui donnait. Quand ce dernier se recula, le blond en redemandait. Il n'eut pas de mal à ravoir autant de fois qu'il le voulait ces lèvres tant désirer contre les siennes. Shino finit par s'enhardir et faufila ses mains sous la veste de Naruto qui sursauta en sentant les doigts de son petit ami sur son torse à même la peau.

-Shino !? Je croyais.. aa.. arrête.. tu.. nn..

Shino avait relevé la veste de Naruto juste assez pour voir son bas ventre ; il embrassait son cou avec fougue et n'arrivait plus à se stopper. Naruto devait faire quelque chose et il le savait, mais l'idée de le laisser faire était aussi plutôt tentante. Shino s'était redressé sur ses genoux et parcourait les épaules en parties dénudées de Naruto en y déposant de petits baisers. Il avait déboutonné trois des boutons de sa veste. Il descendait, remontait dans le cou, allait plus loin vers la nuque de son petit ami qui retenait des gémissements.

Ils étaient assez loin des bâtiments, en retrait. Quelques arbres les cachaient, personne au alentour… Naruto avait du mal à réfléchir avec ces douces mains qui découvraient à présent son dos. Ici, il pouvait laisser échapper des soupirs sans craindre d'être entendu, ce qu'il commençait d'ailleurs à faire. La bouche ouverte, il retenait ses soupirs et gémissements les plus sonores mais se laissait aller quand ils étaient doux, longs. Il avait fermé les yeux, ne se concentrait plus ou presque que sur la sensation de toucher. Il avait perdu l'une de ses mains dans les cheveux de Shino, entrelaçait ses doigts à ses mèches noirs ; la seconde tenait le bras de son petit ami, il avait eu dans l'idée de le repousser, mais cette initiative c'était transformée en tendre caresse.

Shino fit glisser la main qui se trouvait dans le dos de Naruto, un peu plus bas, juste au-dessus des fesses de celui-ci, au milieu. Il appuya légèrement pour le faire se rapprocher de lui tandis qu'il en faisait de même de son côté. Naruto retint un hoquet de surprise en sentant quelque chose de dur contre lui à travers le tissu de leur pantalon. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Shino ressente cette même rigidité contre son corps. Naruto était dans le même état que lui.

Il le fit s'allonger dans l'herbe et déboutonna les boutons qui avaient échappé à ses mains.

-Shino.. on va nn n.. ous voir.. je.. aa..

Naruto agrippa les touffes d'herbes présentent sous ses doigts en se cambrant ; il retint dans sa gorge un gémissement. Shino le léchait, suçait sa peau en des endroits qu'il n'avait pas encore vraiment parcourus. L'épisode des douches ayant duré trop peu de temps pour qu'il se concentre sur le corps de Naruto. Celui-ci avait la tête rejetée en arrière, ses cheveux blonds se mélangeant au vert de l'herbe ; sa veste était grande ouverte et Shino passait et repassait ses mains sur les côtes de son petit ami. Puis il s'arrêta un instant et les posa sur la ceinture de Naruto tout en continuant d'embraser son torse imberbe. Il sentait les muscles du blond se contracter sous ses baisers, écoutait les gémissements qu'il n'arrivait pas à retenir, entendait son petit ami lui dire de se dépêcher tout en le suppliant d'arrêter ; totalement en contradiction dans ses propos. Naruto avait une peur panique qu'on les surprenne mais les attentions de Shino lui faisait oublier par instants cette éventualité.

La ceinture de Naruto fut bientôt défaite, ainsi que le bouton de son pantalon.

-AKAMARU !!!

Naruto et Shino se regardèrent soudain ; affolé. Shino se redressa au plus vite en aidant Naruto à se relever. Le cri qu'ils avaient entendu n'était pas loin et avait eu pour effet de stopper net leurs idées. Tandis que Naruto reboutonnait les boutons du haut de sa veste, Shino faisait ceux du bas.

-Tu connais un Akamaru, toi ?

-Oui. Et je sais à qui il appartient.

-Hein ?

Shino n'avait pas l'air rassuré du tout. Il enleva quelques brindille d'herbe des cheveux de Naruto et fit un mouvement sur le côté en voyant une boule blanche arrivée dans sa direction. Une boule blanche qui du coup, tomba directement dans les bras de Naruto.

Kiba fit son apparition ; essoufflé.

-Aaah..aah.. Naruto.. Le lâche pas..

-Le lâcher ? De quoi ? De qui ?

Shino qui se faisait interroger du regard par Naruto, lui montra du doigt la chose qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Naruto baissa les yeux et eut comme un sursaut. Dans ces bras se trouvait un petit chiot blanc.

-OOUAAAHH !!!COMMENT QU'IL EST TROP MIGNON !!!

-\/\/… C'est le chien de Kiba.

Naruto regarda Kiba, étonné.

-T'as un chien toi ?

-Oui..

-Depuis quand ?!!

-Un petit moment déjà.. Ces saletés de responsables du train n'ont pas voulut que je le prenne avec moi dans le wagon.. Ils l'ont mis avec les valises… Comme si c'était un paquet..

Kiba n'était pas très content en repensant au train, mais Naruto le coupa dans ses souvenirs.

-Mais tu nous en avais pas parlé !!

-..bof.. j'ai pas trouvé le temps. Il s'appel Akamaru.

-Ah !! C'est lui qui t'a mordu Shino ?

- .. mm..

Shino s'était un peu éloigné du monstre comme il l'appelait en cours de spé. .

-Ce chien ne m'aime pas. Il essaie de gober mes insectes. Kiba.. tu peux pas le ramener là où il devrait être ?!!

-Ca va pas !! On a une heure de libre plus la pause de midi ! Je le garde avec moi !

-èé… manquait plus que ça..

-Arrête Shino ! Il est trognon !!

Naruto eu le droit un petit aboiement affirmatif venant de Akamaru. Ce qui le fit sourire. Kiba commença à parler de son chien tout en le reprenant des bras de Naruto, puis un détail chez le blond attira son attention.

-Naruto ! Tu sais plus t'habiller ?!!

-O.O ? Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

-Ta chemise ! T'as attaché mardi avec mercredi !!.. Mais..

Naruto rosit légèrement et rattacha ses boutons correctement en lançant un regard noir à Shino qui s'était brusquement retourné vers lui ; les yeux grands ouverts.

-Et puis tes cheveux ! T'as de l'herbe dedans !!

-O.o !! Euh.. ouais.. je me suis un peu assoupit tout à l'heure..

Naruto jeta un coup d'œil à avant de regarder Kiba en se passant la main dans les cheveux pour enlever le restant d'herbe. Le maître du chien regarda, les yeux ronds, Naruto et Shino. Il fit naviguer ses yeux de l'un à l'autre.

-Me dites pas que.. Quoi ? Comme ça dehors.. ? En plein milieu de l'école ?

Kiba avait Akamaru dans ses bras ; il ne pouvait donc pas les montrer du doigt. Un grand silence s'installa. Naruto était rouge et fuyait le regard de Kiba. Akamaru aboya et Shino se racla la gorge.

-Rectification. Nous ne sommes pas en plein milieu de l'école, mais sur un des côtés ; loin des bâtiments, donc normalement loin de la vue des personnes y étant.

-SHINO !! C'est pas le moment de faire de l'esprit !!!

Kiba qui était resté sans voix, se mit à rire aux éclats.

-Les mecs.. Me refaite plus ça ! J'ai failli vous croire !! Non.. Attendez, vous oseriez quand même pas.. Non.. je sais très bien que vous me montez un bateau là !!

-…. ?

-O.o ??

Naruto et Shino restèrent coi. Kiba se marrait. Il ne riait pas, il se marrait. Il du poser Akamaru par terre pour se tenir les côtes.

-Euh.. Kiba.. ? Ca va ?

-Ah.. aah ha.. Naruto. Tu m'as eu avec tes cheveux mais..

Kiba se redressa en reprenant peu à peu son souffle.

-Vous m'avez entendu en fait ! Vous avez voulu m'avoir !

Naruto adressa un regard à Shino. Celui-ci avait les bras croisés sur son torse. Il sourit.

-Oui. Ca c'est sûr, on t'a entendu venir.

-Je le savais !! Je le savais que vous auriez tout de même pas été jusqu'à faire ça ici !. J'ai failli avoir une attaque quand même. Me refaite plus ça !!

-Ne viens plus par ici.

-SHINO !!

-Je plaisante Naruto. Hu-mour !

Naruto soupira, excédé. Mais surtout, il devait l'admettre, frustré d'avoir eut à s'arrêter à cause d'un maître qui ne sait pas tenir son chien. Il réalisa la chose et se sentit coupable de crier comme ça sur Shino alors que ce n'était pas sa faute. Il ne s'excusa pas pour autant.

Shino avait compris. Lui aussi avait été sur le point d'étrangler cette saleté de chien et d'envoyer son maître en orbite. Enfin, c'était un peu plus imagé que dans l'esprit de Naruto, mais c'était le même sentiment.

-Au fait, si vous voulez, j'ai vu Neji et Sasuke avec Gaara et Hinata qui se dirigeaient vers le self pour déjeuner. Si vous vous dépêcher un peu je pense que vous pourrez manger avec eux !

Kiba les laissa, emportant son chien avec lui en leur faisant un signe de la main. Naruto y répondit mais pas Shino. Il avait remis ses mains dans ses poches et essayait de se calmer les nerfs.

-Tu lui dit pas au revoir ?

-On le revoit tout à l'heure en cours ; à quoi bon lui dire au revoir ?!

-… tu boudes ?

-Non Naruto je ne boude pas. Je ne boude jamais.

-… ? T'en es sûr ?

Shino soupira et se planta face à Naruto qui s'immobilisa.

-On va manger ?

-D'accord…

Naruto avait l'impression d'avoir sauté un épisode devant le changement d'attitude de Shino mais il n'en tint pas compte. Il n'était pas certain d'avoir compris mais imaginait que son petit ami était comme lui, à maudire Akamaru pour les avoir interrompu. Il mettait sûrement juste plus de temps à pardonner. Il avait de plus des circonstances atténuantes. « ce chien ne l'aime pas » comme il disait.

Ils arrivèrent un peu après Neji, Sasuke, Hinata et Gaara pour manger mais le rejoignirent à table.

Ils s'installèrent et Shino, en posant son plateau, enleva une dernière brindille d'herbe des cheveux de Naruto devant les regards effarés de ses amis. Sasuke dirigea son index vers Naruto.

-Vous avez

-Non.

Naruto répondit avant même que Sasuke ne pose la question. Il l'avait comprise directement en voyant sa tête. Le brun soupira de soulagement. Un soulagement qui ne dura pas longtemps quand Shino continua la phrase ou plutôt le mot de Naruto.

-On a été interrompu.

Neji faillit s'étouffer en avalant de travers. Hinata, à côté de lui, paniqua en le voyant en manque d'air et lui tapa dans le dos. Un peu trop doucement car cela ne faisait rien. Gaara se mit debout, fit le tour de la table et frappa fort ; permettant ainsi à Neji d'évacuer le bout de viande de sa gorge ; bout de viande qui atterrit précisons le, dans une serviette en papier que Neji avait placé devant sa bouche. L'éducation raffinée des Hyuga oblige. Sasuke se demandait parfois si toute son éducation avait été suivi par le clan Hyuga à voir les idées, proposées par son petit ami, qu'ils avaient l'intentions de faire en privé s'ils ne l'avaient pas déjà fait.

Le jeune Hyuga remercia Gaara qui retournait tranquillement à sa place en face d'Hinata, et regarda Shino.

-La prochaine fois que tu dis un truc comme ça, pas à table. S'il te plait.

-. Désolé. Je voulais pas te couper l'appétit.

Neji leva les yeux au ciel. Comme si cela allait lui couper l'appétit.

-Je tiens surtout à mon souffle.

-J'avais compris. Au fait tu as put parler avec Hinata alors ?

A l'entente de son prénom, la jeune fille refit surface. Elle interrogea son cousin du regard. Celui-ci rougissait.

-Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ?

-Eeuuuh.. Pas particulièrement.

Gaara sourit, amusé par la situation. Shino aussi. Il avait tout de suite comprit pourquoi il était partit soit disant à la recherche d'Hinata avec Sasuke. Les joues de ce dernier aussi paraissaient plutôt rosées. Naruto se posait des questions. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi ses deux amis étaient si mal à l'aise, et Hinata non plus n'avait pas l'air de bien comprendre.

Shino allait l'enfoncer encore plus quand Gaara sauva la mise à Neji.

-Tu voulais peut-être lui dire que je t'avais mis de vive voix au courant pour nous deux ?! Non ?

-Hein ?! Ah Oui !! Voilà! C'était pour ça! Merci Gaara.

-Pas de quoi.

Shino émit un petit rire moqueur et regarda Gaara qui lui fit un clin d'œil. Clin d'œil qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Naruto qui n'était pas d'accord avec ce geste. Le blond n'avait absolument pas comprit ce qui se passait et se sentit soudain presque jaloux de cette complicité furtive. Il attrapa, sous la table, la main de Shino et resserra ses doigts autour des siens.

Shino regarda Naruto, surpris, puis sourit en resserrant lui aussi ses doigts autour de la main de son petit ami.

-Naruto ?

Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke. Le brun faisait mine de ne pas prêter une réelle attention à ce qu'il allait dire.

-Tu voudrais pas gâcher l'après midi ?

-.. ? Pourquoi veux-tu que je la gâche ?

Sasuke baissa les bras en soupirant. Les épaules tombantes, le visage blasé.

-Pourquoi tu veux pas me dire ce que ton père t'as dit ?!

-Sasuke… Tu veux vraiment savoir ce qu'il m'a dit ?

-Ouiii ! J'arrête pas de te le dire !! Enfin non, mais ça se voie que je veux savoir !!

-…

Naruto regarda Sasuke. Perplexe.

-Et bien va lui redemander ce que tu lui as posé comme question hier soir.

-…… ?!!! Naruto ! Tu sais qui..

Naruto hocha de la tête, les yeux baissés. Il entendit Sasuke se lever de table et plaquer ses mains dessus, se penchant par-dessus pour se rapprocher de lui. Il leva aussitôt la tête vers son ami et avant que celui ne pose la question, il répondit.

-Je ne te le dirais pas. En fait.. j'ai aucune envie que tu le saches..

Sasuke resta immobile quelques secondes et se rassit. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts.

-Pourquoi ?

-A quoi cela te servirait !?

-…. A savoir. A quoi d'autre ? Neji, quand est-ce qu'on a Densetsu la prochaine fois ?

-… Demain.. On l'a tous les jours avec la spé. en plus.

Sasuke adressa un regard décidé à Naruto. Il allait demander. Naruto baisa les yeux en soupirant. Il fit non de la tête plusieurs fois ; ce qui exaspéra le jeune Uchiwa.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi il te l'a dit et pas à moi ?

-Il ne me l'a pas dit. J'ai surpris une conversation qu'il a eut avec Kakashi.

Le sang de Sasuke ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines. Il inspira profondément comme pour se contenir.

-Parce-que lui aussi le sait ?

-Mais à quoi ça va te servir de savoir ?!! Pourquoi tu veux lui demander à lui en plus !! Tu as un frère non ?!!

-C'ETAIT SA SŒUR AUSSI !!

Naruto recula, manquant de tomber de sa chaise. Sasuke s'était dressé face à lui en hurlant. Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua que presque toutes les personnes présentes dans le self le regardaient. Il se rassit et regarda Naruto. Le blond semblait perdu.

-Excuse-moi.

Sur six à table, seul trois comprenaient ce qui se passait. Une sœur ? Sasuke avait une sœur en plus de son frère ? Bon et après ? Ni Gaara, ni Shino, ni Hinata ne connaissaient l'histoire de la famille Uchiwa. Ils écoutaient sans comprendre. Ne cherchant pas à s'infiltrer dans la conversation de peur de faire encore une fois crier Sasuke.

-Si tu ne veux pas me le dire. Je redemanderai à ton père encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il me le dise.

Naruto montra un mauvais regard à Sasuke. Ce dernier en fut presque bouleversé, c'était la première fois que Naruto le regardait ainsi sérieusement.

-Pourquoi tu veux absolument savoir ? Ca ne te donnera qu'un nom à mettre sur un visage. Un visage masqué en plus. Tu ne te souviens même pas de ce à quoi il ressemblait. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire quand tu sauras qui c'est ?

Les yeux de Naruto étaient froids. Le blond cachait vraiment quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas que Sasuke sache.

-J'ai l'impression que tu te sens concerné par cette histoire Naruto. Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Ne cherche pas à t'y immiscer. Quand à la personne qui y était. Je pourrai lui demander directement si c'est elle qui a tué ma sœur.

-Ta sœur ? Quelqu'un a tué ta sœur ?

-Tu veux connaître le nom de l'assassin de ta sœur ?

Shino n'avait rien dit, mais Gaara et Hinata n'avaient put tenir en entendant parler d'un meurtre et se sentaient peinés pour Sasuke. Mais Naruto lui, bouillonnait de rage.

-CE N'EST PAS UN ASSASSIN !! IL A PROTEGER SASUKE ET ITACHI ! ILS LUI DOIVENT LA VIE !!

C'était maintenant au tour de Naruto de se faire regarder par tous les élèves présents dans la salle. Cependant lui, resta debout. Il défiait le regard de Sasuke.

-Alors ce n'est pas Itachi qui l'a tué. Dis-moi qui c'est !

-Je préfèrerais te le dire plutôt que tu le demande à Densetsu. Mais je lui ai promit de me taire.

-Excuse.

-Non.

Naruto se rassit. Il regardait toujours Sasuke.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire quand tu sauras son nom maintenant que tu sais que c'est cette personne qui l'a tu... qui l'a arrêté ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Mais je veux savoir.

-Quand je pense qu'il s'est sali les mains pour se faire persécuter par la suite !

Sasuke releva les yeux, ouverts en grand. Naruto était vraiment concerné. Il semblait vraiment touché par ce qui se passait. Le blond ne tint pas et se leva. Il quitta la table sans manger ni débarrasser son plateau. Sasuke le suivait du regard, ainsi que tous les autres à la table.

-C'était de ça qu'ils parlaient ce matin…

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Shino ?

Shino dirigea son regard vers Neji. Il ne dit rien et se leva lui aussi ; débarrassant son plateau et celui de Naruto. Puis il courut le rejoindre dehors. Il regarda autour de lui pour trouver son blond et ne tarda pas à le trouver. Il marchait dans une allée, il n'était pas encore très loin du bâtiment.

-NARUTO !!!

L'interpellé se retourna, les yeux grands ouverts. Shino le rattrapa et Naruto n'attendit pas qu'il dise quoi que se soit. Il prit la parole.

-Shino ! Où est-ce que mangent les profs le midi ?!!

-Hein ? Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

-Je veux voir mon père. Faut que je lui parle.

-Naruto tu peux pas faire irruption comme ça juste pour vouloir lui parler.. Ca se fait pas.

Shino regardait Naruto. Son petit ami semblait vraiment soucieux, mais il était aussi très décidé.

-Laisse. Si tu veux pas m'aider, je trouverais moi-même.

Naruto se retourna et continua à marcher. Shino soupira brusquement.

-C'est pas part là Naruto..

-… ? Tu veux bien m'aider alors ?

-..qu'est-ce que tu veux lui dire ? Que t'as gaffé ? Que Sasuke va pas arrêter de le tanner ?

-… je sais pas mais il faut que je le voie.

-.. Je te propose d'envoyer un de mes insectes pour lui montrer qu'on a besoin de lui. Ok ?

-Comment il va comprendre ça ? Juste en voyant un de tes insectes ?

-Il va se dire qu'on a un problème avec le sharingan de Sasuke et arrivé vite fait bien fait.

Naruto réfléchis un instant et hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation. Shino envoya donc un insecte.

-Et il va faire comment pour nous trouver ?

-Il aura un guide.

-Ah bah oui.. On l'attend où ?

Shino regarda autour de lui. Ce n'était pas vraiment l'endroit pour avoir une discussion discrète. Il prit la main de Naruto et l'emmena dans un des bâtiments de cours. A cette heure ci, il n'y avait jamais personnes dans les salles. Il en trouva une d'ouverte et entra sans fermer la porte.

Shino s'assit sur une des tables du premier rang et regarda Naruto.

-Maintenant, y'a plus qu'à attendre !

-mm..

Naruto lui, s'était installé à la place du professeur. Au bureau, il regardait la salle. Une salle traditionnelle ; ce n'était pas un amphi comme adorait Naruto. Il ouvrit le tiroir du bureau.

-Naruto ! Fouille pas !!

-Quoi ? Je prends juste une craie..

Shino se mit à sourire. Il quitta la chaise et rejoint Naruto au tableau, ce dernier était en train de dessiner quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je passe le temps. . Tu reconnais ce que c'est ?

Shino dirigea son regard vers la chose ovale que Naruto venait de faire. Le blond était tout sourire et attendait qu'on lui dise ce que c'était. Shino hésita un instant, pas sûr de devoir dire ce qu'il voyait, puis se lança.

-Un œuf ?

-è é.. mais non !! C'est Ibiki !! Le prof !! Tu sais ?

Shino du retenir un rire moqueur dans sa gorge. Il regarda Naruto d'un air amusé.

-Tu sais pas dessiner.. T'as rien fait d'autre qu'un œuf avec des yeux. C'est tout.

-Bah il est chauve avec une sale tronche.. y'a pas grand chose d'autre à faire !!

Naruto commençait à bougonner. Shino se mit à sourire et se mit derrière Naruto, l tenant près de lui en posant l'une de ses mains sur son ventre, et l'autre sur la main de son petit ami qui tenait la craie. Il commença à lui montrer, le guidait dans ses gestes.

-Regarde..

Naruto se laissait faire, il regarda Shino, son visage juste à côté du sien. Le brun était concentré sur le dessin qu'il faisait. Il ne voyait pas Naruto le regarder. Il sentit la main de ce dernier se poser sur la sienne et resserrer son étreinte.

Il s'arrêta de dessiner et tourna son visage vers celui de Naruto. Le blond regardait droit devant lui et jouait avec les doigts de Shino posés sur son ventre.

-Naruto ?

Le blond ne lui répondait pas. Shino lui prit la craie des mains et la reposa sur le bord du tableau ; puis il joint ses mains en resserrant ses bras autour de son petit ami. Il pencha son visage dans le cou de Naruto et respira son odeur avant de goûter une nouvelle fois sa peau.

-C'est mon père qui a tué la sœur de Sasuke.

Shino se stoppa. Il ouvrit les yeux et posa son menton sur l'épaule de Naruto ; il ne disait rien. Naruto s'appuya un peu plus sur Shino qui finit par ne faire de même contre le bureau du professeur.

-Pourquoi tu dis rien Shino ?

Les yeux verts de Shino se tournèrent vers le visage de Naruto. Le blond ne le regardait pas. Il fixait toujours un point droit devant lui.

-Que veux-tu que je te dise ?

-Je sais pas.

Naruto rompu l'étreinte de Shino et se retourna pour lui faire face. Il lui prit les mains en soupirant.

-Tu penses qu'il peut réagir comment Sasuke ?

-Tu le connais mieux que moi.

Shino parlait doucement. Il regardait les mains de Naruto jouant avec les siennes. Puis elles les quittèrent ; Naruto se rapprochait, voulant se blottir contre lui. Shino le prit dans ses bras alors que le blond lui disait quelque chose.

-Tu m'aides pas vraiment, tu sais..

-Désolé.

Shino qui s'appuyait toujours sur le bureau, sentit soudain celui-ci se reculer. Il voulut se lever mais, en voulant repousser doucement Naruto, il appuya sa main sur la table et le fit reculer encore plus.

-oooOOOhh !!!

Et BAM !! Shino se retrouvait les fesses par terre avec Naruto sur les genoux, juste au-dessus de lui ; les mains sur ses épaules. Le bureau avait reculé d'au moins deux à trois pas derrière eux. Ils avaient tous les deux les yeux grands ouverts. Naruto commença à pouffer de rire et finit par éclater.

-Te marres pas !! On aurait pu se faire mal !!

Naruto s'écroula sur Shino. Le brun se tint un peu plus droit ; Naruto avait sa tête contre sa poitrine et riait tout ce qu'il pouvait. Shino retenait ses sourires ; sachant que s'il commençait, il n'allait pas non plus pouvoir s'arrêter.

-Naruto.. arrête..

-.. s'cuz.. la tête que t'as fait en tombant… c'était trop.. ..

-\/\/.. oui bon..

Naruto se reprit et redressa son visage en souriant à Shino qui en fit de même. Il déposa ses lèvres sur celles du brun juste avant de vouloir ce relever. Mais Shino le retint par la main et le fit tomber de nouveau.

-Shino ! Faut qu'on se rel..è..ve.

Naruto vit Shino rapprocher son visage du sien, il sentit sa main se poser derrière sa tête pour le retenir et ferma les yeux.

Le brun voulait l'embrasser. Il sentit sa langue passer sur ses lèvres et passa ses bras autour de son cou en répondant avec envie à la demande de Shino. Ce dernier était penché en arrière, se retenant d'une main posée au sol. Son autre main s'entrelaçait avec les cheveux blonds de Naruto. Naruto qui lui donna un autre baiser avant de se reculer en souriant.

-Si mon père arrive alors qu'on est comme ça il va faire une syncope.

-Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi Naruto, mais je vais bien.

_A suivre…_

_Nana_

Naruto : ouille…

Densetsu : Aahh !!! Devant moi !! Mes yeux ! Mes yeux !!!

Naruto :….

Densetsu : Je plaisante.

Shino : \/\/…

Kiba : AKAMARU !!!

Akamaru : Ouaf !! ( hi hi )

Nana : hum..


	26. Chapter 26

_Auteur : Nana_rusasu

_Titre : Un ou deux_

_Couple : euh.. ben, ça a commencé avec Neji x Naruto x Sasuke… oula.. ça a changé la depuis le temps.._

_Genre : ouîlle.. O.o, OOC, UA, Yaoi, Hétéro dans le très lointain, Sentiment, Lemon., …(j'ai l'impression que y'a un peu de Angst aussi…)_

_Disclamair : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, et ils .. ils.. ils ne le seront jamais !!! TT # s'effondre en sanglots..# _

pensées persos

(remarques auteur)

_**Un ou Deux **_

_**Chapitre 26**_

-O.o !! Shino.. Me dis pas qu'il est déjà là !!

Naruto n'osait pas tourner la tête vers l'entrée. Il vit les yeux de Shino, bouger doucement vers la gauche, puis son visage allé de bas en haut doucement.

La voix que venait d'entendre était pourtant bien celle de Densetsu. Il venait d'arrivé et s'était immobilisé en voyant son fils, par terre, les bras autour du cou de Shino, l'embrassant passionnément. Naruto se relevait en aidant Shino à en faire de même. Le brun remis le bureau à sa place pendant que Naruto regardait d'un air plutôt gêné son père.

-Je pensais qu'il y avait un problème avec Sasuke mais ça n'a pas l'air d'être ça.. Pourquoi me faire venir ?

-Euh.. en fait, si. Il y a un problème avec Sasuke. Mais c'est pas son sharingan qui pose problème.

-C'est quoi alors ?

-Son entêtement.

Densetsu regarda d'un air intrigué Shino qui venait de parler. Naruto s'était retourné vers lui en lui lançant des yeux ronds qui voulait dire « tu m'aides pas là ! ». Il refit face à son père et lui raconta. Densetsu, après le récit de Naruto, avait l'air plutôt désappointé.

-Je suis désolé… J'ai pas fait exprès.

-De toute façon.. il aurait bien finit par savoir.. j'allais lui dire à un moment ou à un autre. Il a le droit de savoir.

-Mais qu'est-ce que ça va lui apporter ! Il va te détester et puis c'est tout !

-Peut-être pas ! Naruto..

Densetsu s'avança et mis une main sur l'épaule de Naruto en se penchant un peu pour être à hauteur de son visage. Son fils était un peu plus petit que lui.

-Tu ne sais absolument pas comment il va réagir. Peut-être qu'il me posera juste des questions sur ce qu'elle aurait pu dire ou.. je sais pas.. si elle a souffert.. des trucs comme ça !

-…

Naruto n'était pas convaincu. Shino, derrière lui, à quelques pas, regardait son petit ami. Naruto avait vraiment peur que Sauske déteste son père et veuille venger sa sœur. Cela se voyait, il avait peur pour son père. Shino l'avait bien remarqué et il comprenait.

-Naruto !

Densetsu leva les yeux vers Shino ; Naruto lui, se tourna légèrement.

-Sasuke n'est pas comme Haku. Il a compris qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution que de la tuer. Ca lui fait mal mais, je pense qu'il n'en voudra pas à ton père au point de le détester.

-… peut-être.

-Mais Haku ne te déteste pas Shino ! Il était avec vous il y a quelques jours quand je suis venu pour le sceau de Sasuke !

Densetsu vit le visage de Shino se durcir et les yeux de Naruto se voiler. Il y eut un grand silence.

-J'ai fait une gaffe là.. Je pensais qu'il avait compris que tu..

-Je ne lui ai pas dit. Il s'en serait foutu. Autant qu'il soit dans l'illusion.

La voix de Shino était dure, sombre. Densetsu semblait ne pas comprendre. Naruto lui, s'était clair : il ne comprenait pas.

-Mais.. tu aurais au moins pu lui...

-Je n'en vois pas l'utilité.

-De quoi vous parlez ? Haku c'est qu'un connard !

Shino se mit à sourire et regarda Naruto.

-T'as tout bon Naruto.

-Shino !! Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas le cas.

Densetsu était sur le point de hausser le ton. Naruto se recula un peu de lui en voyant son air contrarié. Shino lui, s'était assis sur une table et regardait son professeur.

-Il a utilisé ton fils pour me faire du mal. Il savait que je m'intéressais à Naruto et a..

Naruto s'était tourné totalement vers son petit ami et grimaçait. Il ne voulait pas que Desnsetsu sache. Shino se leva et prit la direction de la sortie. Il s'immobilisa devant Densetsu.

-A cause de lui, moi et ton fils avons souffert. Cela ne me dérange pas pour moi, mais Naruto n'aurait pas du être impliqué. C'est pour ça que je me permets de confirmer quand Naruto dit que ce n'est qu'un connard.

Et sur ces mots, Shino continua son chemin en direction de la porte. Il fut retenu malgré tout par Densetsu qui avait agrippé son bras et qui le tenait fermement. Naruto voulut l'arrêter, le faire lâcher prise mais Densetsu commença à parler à Shino sur un ton de reproche et d'avertissement.

-Si tu lui avais expliqué, peut-être que ça ne serait pas arrivé.

A cet instant, les yeux de Shino s'ouvrirent un peu plus. Ce que venait de dire l'homme n'était pas faux et cela ébranla l'assurance du brun. Il se reprit bien vite et fit un mouvement brusque pour reprendre possession de son bras. Puis il partit. Naruto qui était un peu perdu dans la « bataille », voulut rattraper Shino mais son père était toujours là. Densetsu porta les yeux sur son fils.

-Vas–y.

-Merci.

Naruto avant de sortir, se retourna vers Densetsu.

-Densetsu !

-m. ?

-Tu vas lui dire à Sasuke ?

-…

-Tu ne sais pas encore ?

-Je lui dirai demain après le cours.

-d'accord…

Naruto partit mais Densetsu courut après lui et l'arrêta dans le couloir.

-Naruto !! Pour ce qu'a dit Shino… Haku... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a fait mais.. tu vas bien ?

-… ? Tu.. t'inquiètes pour moi ?

Densetsu parut un peu mal à l'aise.

-Je.. suis pas très démonstratif mais je me fais quand même du souci pour toi.. Je sais bien que je suis pas un père modèle et qu'on se connaît pas depuis très longtemps.. mais comme je t 'ai retrouvé.. j'aimerai bien essayer de prendre un peu soin de toi. Même si t'as plus vraiment l'âge…

Densetsu dessina un sourire gêner sur son visage. Naruto lui, sourit franchement et hocha la tête.

-Ca va. Et t'es un très bon père.

-?

-. Je t'assure.

Devant le visage radieux de son fils, Densetsu se sentit plus léger. Il se mit à sourire comme quand il l'avait retrouvé, le même sourire que Kurenaï avait décrit à Naruto quelques jours avant.

-Allez ! Va retrouver ton petit copain !

Naruto fit un signe de la main et repartit en courant. Il voulait rattraper au plus vite Shino. Densetsu fermait la porte de la salle, heureux de ce qu'il venait entendre. « un très bon père »

Naruto.. tu sais pas mentir..

Il rejoint les bâtiments réservés aux professeurs et se dirigea vers son local. Il restait encore une heure avant la reprise. Il n'avait pas très faim et s'affala donc sur son lit en soupirant. Il ferma les yeux en repensant à ce qu'avait dit Shino. Naruto avait souffert et il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. A part des griffures au visage, Naruto ne lui avait laissé rien voir. S'il avait été un bon père comme lui disait son fils ; il aurait du savoir ; il aurait du voir un malaise. Naruto lui aurait dit.

Il soupira de nouveau et se tourna sur le côté en ouvrant les yeux. Il faillit tomber de son lit en se reculant. Le visage de Kakashi était apparu devant lui, appuyer sur le bord du matelas.

-Je fais si peur que ça ?

-Kakashi ! Comment t'es rentré ?!

-Par la porte ! Tu l'avais laissé ouverte. Il s'est passé quelque chose pour que tu partes sans fermer ?

Densetsu se rassit sur son lit et tendit la main vers Kakashi pour qu'il le rejoigne. Chose rapidement faite.

-C'est Shino qui m'a envoyé un de ses insectes.

-Y'a eu un problème avec Sasuke ?

-..pas vraiment.

-… ?

Kakashi approcha son visage de Densetsu, les yeux plissés. Il voyait bien que quelque chose clochait.

-Racontes !

-En gros.. euh.. Je vais dire à Sasuke que c'était moi la personne qui était avec son frère et comme il s'est que ce n'est pas lui qui a tué sa sœur.. Il va savoir que c'est moi.

-Ah.

Kakashi se redressa. Se tenant droit à côté de son amant.

-C'est Naruto qui a gaffé ? C'est ça ?

-Comment tu as deviné ?

-C'est ton fils.

-… ? èé ! hé mais !!

Kakashi se mit à sourire alors que Densetsu brandissait son poing pour le frapper. Il se leva pour échapper au blond et éviter ses coups. Densetsu arriva tout de même à l'attraper, et le prit dans ses bras.

-Tu connais pas le respect aux aînés, toi !!

-Respect ?! Euh.. non.. connais pas.

-Tu vas voir je vais t'apprendre moi !

Densetsu s'appuya de tout son poids sur Kakashi qui se laissa tomber en arrière sur le lit.

-Tu vas devoir me supplier de te laisser tranquille !

-. Je demande à voir.

Le blond sourit, amusé et embrassa son amant en commençant à le déshabiller.

-Densetsu, je pense que là.. tu devrais peut-être fermer la porte à clé..

-Tu veux déjà m'échapper ?

Kakashi passa ses lèvres dans le cou de Densetsu qui se leva et alla fermer à clé. Il fit ensuite quelques signes de ses mains et rejoint Kakashi sur le lit après avoir quitté ses vêtements.

-C'est quand même bien pratique ses signes..

-Je sais.. mais ne détourne pas la conversation…

Pendant ce temps, Naruto avait retrouvé Shino dehors. Le brun s'était retourné en entendant son prénom et avait tendu la main à Naruto pour que celui-ci la prenne.

-Ca va ?

-Oui. C'était juste un petit accrochage ? Je suis désolé.

-C'est rien. Je… Je sais pas tout à propos de Haku ?

-….

Shino stoppa sa marche. Il adressa un coup d'oeil à Naruto avant de reprendre son pas.

-C'est pas grand chose. De toute façon, ce n'est plus d'actualité. Haku ne peut plus rien me faire avant un bon moment maintenant que tu es avec moi.

-Il m'a dit qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec toi.. Shino je m'inquiète.. tu..

-Il faut du temps ! .. Pour trouver autre chose à faire !

-Shino…

Naruto retint Shino. Le stoppant en gardant sa main dans la sienne. Le brun de le regarda pas ; il restait de dos à lui.

-MERDEEE !!!!

Shino sursauta et se retourna vers Naruto. Le blond était complètement affolé. Il semblait s'être rendu compte de quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce qui a ?

-Vite Shino !! Faut qu'on retourne dans la salle !!

-Pourquoi ? T'as oublié quelque chose ?

Naruto qui avait commencé à le tirer par la main pour l'emmener avec lui, se mit à le fixer sérieusement.

-Le tableau.

-Quoi le tableau ?

-On l'a pas effacé. Si quelqu'un voit ce qu'il y a dessus..

-Mais personne ne sait qu'on y était, ça peut être n'importe qui !!

-Je préfère quand même l'effacer. Allez !! Viens ! On a le temps pour y retourné !

Naruto l'emporta avec lui. Shino s'était mit à courir en voyant que son blond était au bord de la crise de panique. Il ne s'inquiétait pas le moins du monde mais voir Naruto comme ça le faisait rire et il ne fit rien pour le rassurer. Voulant faire comme il l'avait décidé ; soit aller effacer le tableau noir.

Il arrivèrent dans le couloir, la porte était fermée.

-Oh non ! Il a fermé à clé !!

-Viens, faut aller vérifier !!

Shino marcha rapidement jusqu'à la porte. Naruto était resté, horrifié, au fond du couloir, les mains sur ses joues. ( genre le tableau de Munch )

Il regarda Shino, et sa main, qui se dirigeait lentement vers la poignée de la porte. Il entendit un grincement et soupira de soulagement quand Shino lui sourit en lui montrant l'entrée ouverte de la salle.

-C'est ouvert !!

Naruto le rejoignit au pas de course.

-Vite ; faut effacer tout ça..

-T'es sûr ? C'est beau pourtant !!

Naruto entra et Shino ferma derrière lui. Le brun aperçut la mine du blond.

-Tu te fous de moi ? Tu disais que ça ressemblait à un œuf !!

-A mais pas le tien ! Je parle du notre ! T'as même pas vu à quoi il ressemblait ?

Naruto porta son regard vers le dessin qu'il avait fait, guidé par la main de Shino, et écarquilla les yeux en poussant un « oouuaahh » d'admiration.

-Où t'as appris à dessiner comme ça ?

Shino se glissa derrière Naruto et le prit dans ses bras. Le blond était émerveillé par le dessin que son petit ami avait réalisé.

-J'ai rien dessiné ! C'est toi. Moi je te tenais juste la main.

-Si tu veux.. Oui, mais non, il faut quand même l'effacer..

-Comme tu veux.

Naruto commença à effacer, d'abord son « œuf » comme il avait été décrit par Shino puis il effaça une partie du crâne de son professeur mais dut s'arrêter. Shino avait perdu ses lèvres dans son cou et suçotait maintenant sa peau. Le bras tendu de Naruto s'était stoppé car il s'était concentrer pour retenir un gémissement. Shino était entièrement collé à lui et le maintenait de force contre son torse ; même si ça ne servait pas vraiment à grand chose puisque Naruto se laissait faire.

Il avait même lâcher la brosse qui servait à essuyer le tableau, laissant le dessin à moitié visible. Il penchait la tête sur le côté en soupira d'aise. Il rouvrit les yeux et se retourna, gardant les bras de Shino autour de sa taille.

-Je viens de penser à quelque chose !!

-Tu penses ? Oula.. Ca se complique..

-èé.. , on est tout seul là ?

-oui.

-Et puis la porte est fermée., je connais le sceau pour qu'on ne nous entende pas.. On pourrait..

-Ce serait bien mais il reste à peine dix minutes avant la reprise..

-O.o !!?? QUOI ?? Mais pourquoi tu commences à m'allumer !!

Naruto se recula d'un bond de Shino qui avait repris possession de l'épiderme de son cher et tendre. Il était scandalisé. Shino ouvrit de grands yeux, étonné.

-Quoi ? Je t'embrassais juste dans le cou !

-OO !! ..hum..

Naruto ne savait plus quoi dire pour faire comprendre à Shino que lui, était bien partit pour autre chose. Celui-ci, privé de son petit ami par ce dernier, pris la brosse du tableau et finit de l'effacer.

Naruto soupira.

-On a quoi comme cours.. ?

-On a une heure avec Ibiki dans cette salle. Après on a finit.

-On a qu'une heure de cours cet après-midi ??

-On est mercredi.

-Je croyais avoir vu qu'on avait tout l'après-midi le mercredi !!

Shino reposa les craies et la brosse dans le tiroir du bureau et prit Naruto qui bougonnait dans ses bras.

-Bah t'as mal vu.

-et comment ça se fait qu'on ait bosser dimanche et samedi si on est mercredi ?

-Tu t'es pas rendu compte que c'était un samedi et un dimanche ?

-… \/\/.. non.

-èè ? Vraiment..

-Quoi ? , c'est pas ma faute !! J'avais d'autre truc en tête !!

Shino se mit à sourire, moqueur et à la fois amusé par son blond qui ne savait plus les jours de la semaine.

-On a pas bossé jeudi et vendredi parce qu'on arrivait. Alors ils nous l'ont fait rattraper. C'est comme ça tous les ans.

-Sympa..

Shino se resserra contre Naruto. Il donna un coup de rein au blond en souriant. Naruto lui, du retenir un hoquet de stupeur et un mauvais regard.

-Tu vois, là, je t'allume. Enfin.. non, je te provoque.

-èé.. amuse-toi..

La sonnerie retentit soudain. Shino et Naruto sortir de la salle en refermant derrière eux et attendirent dans le couloir. Ils n'avaient pas à aller bien loin, c'était la même salle. Personne n'était encore arrivé mais les autres élèves de leur classe ne tardèrent pas. Sasuke et Neji restèrent un peu en retrait. Naruto les aperçut et appela Sasuke en lui faisant signe de venir. Celui-ci prit la main de Neji et rejoint le blond et son petit ami ; un peu mal à l'aise.

-Ecoute Naruto. Même si ça te plait pas. Je lui demanderai quand même alors..

-C'est bon. Laisse. Il te le dira demain de toute façon.

-… ?

-Mais, j'ai une faveur.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, il se demandait ce que Naruto allait bien pouvoir lui demander comme service.

-Je t'écoute !

-Je voudrais que. Tu essaie de ne pas trop en vouloir à la personne qui était avec Itachi. S'il te plait. Je comprend qu'il a tué ta sœur et que tu était attaché à elle mais.. S'il te plait. Il t'a sauvé la vie. Il pouvait pas faire autrement pour l'arrêter.

-…Naruto… ?!!

Sasuke qui avait croisé ses bras devant lui, les remit le long de son corps ; étonné, un peu inquiet de voir le blond si soucieux.

-Qu'est ce qui te prends comme ça ? Naruto ! T'as rien à voir avec cette personne ! Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes ?

-Dis-moi juste.. Que tu le feras.

-… tu sais.. même si je sais qui c'est.. ça se peut très bien que je ne la rencontre jamais.

-Mais..

-Poussez vous les gamins !!

Ibiki arrivait. Coupant court à la discussion. Naruto voulait insister mais le professeur les empêcha de parler plus. Sasuke entra dans la salle en regardant Naruto, intrigué. Le blond n'était même pas à côté de lui dans ce cours-ci et il ne pourrait pas non plus s'échanger des mots. Ibiki avait l'œil et le flaire pour trouver les bavards. Naruto soupira en baissant les yeux. Shino, derrière lui, posa sa main dans son dos et le poussa un peu pour qu'il entre.

-T'inquiète pas.

-mm…

Durant tout le cours, Naruto n'écoutait rien. Il regardait droit devant lui, une main tenant son plume et gribouillant sur sa feuille, l'autre sous la table. Il pensait à son père, aux réactions que pouvait avoir Sasuke, comment il allait se comporter par la suite avec son père, avec lui. Il se posait tout un tas de questions.

Shino le regardait de la table où il était. C'était de petits bureaux individuels qu'ils avaient dans cette salle. Naruto était au beau milieu de la pièce. Shino lui, était vers le fond et Sasuke prêt des fenêtres ; devant son petit ami.

L'heure passa à une allure insupportable. Tous les élèves bouillaient d'impatience pour avoir enfin du temps libre. Ce qui agaçait au plus haut point Ibiki. Lorsque la cloche sonna, plus de la moitié de son « public » sortait en trombe. Il eut la surprise de voir que Naruto ne se pressait pas du tout. L'Uzumaki rangeait ses affaires lentement. Il fut finalement pressé par Shino qui l'appelait de la porte de la salle. Naruto tourna la tête et lui sourit, sortant de ses idées noires. Il fourra le reste de ses feuilles dans son sac et sortit en courant ; retrouvant son énergie.

A peine arrivée dans le couloir, Shino attrapa la main de Naruto et l'emmena avec lui.

-Tu m'emmènes où ?

-Un coin tranquille.

Sur ces mots, Naruto agrandit les yeux et devança Shino.

-Cours plus vite !!

Shino sourit. Naruto semblait drôlement impatient.. Arrivé dehors, un peu éloigné des bâtiments, le brun fit exprès de ralentir. Il commença à marcher tranquillement. Naruto était au bord de la crise de nerf.

-Bon ! Je peux savoir où est-ce que c'est ton coin tranquille ?

-Je sais pas.. je me disais qu'on en trouverait un pas loin..

Shino avait les mains dans les poches et regardait l'air innocent les alentour. Naruto, lui, était horrifié.

-QUOI ??!! Tu savais même pas où tu m'emmenais exactement ??

-Non..

Shino s'arrêta et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Naruto allait presque lui hurler dessus quand une voix se fit entendre.

-Je vois que vous vous amusez bien !!

-.. ?

Naruto se retourna, chercha à droite, à gauche, il n'y avait personne. Shino lui, avait déjà trouvé. Quelqu'un était perché sur une des branches de l'arbre qui se trouvait derrière le blond. Naruto le remarqua et leva les yeux vers le haut. Son visage se durci directement.

-Revoilà le connard. èé.

-Naruto.. Ce n'est pas gentil de traité une connaissance de la sorte !!!

Le jeune homme descendit de son perchoir et caressa doucement la joue du blond. Shino ne bougeait pas mais le regardait avec rage.

-Surtout quand on sait que tu t'es offert à moi sans rechigner !!

-Haku ! Lâche-le !!

-Dis-moi Shino !? Tu me le prêterais encore une nuit ?

A cet instant, Shino voulut bondir vers Haku, mais un autre élève fit son apparition. Naruto l'avait déjà vu mais ne se souvenait plus de son nom ; seulement la peau bleuâtre du jeune homme était restée dans sa mémoire. Shino était coincé ; Naruto dont la joue touchait encore la main de Haku, attrapa le bras de celui-ci et le recula, le tenant fermement. Haku se mit à sourire.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'amuse comme ça ?

-Toi. Tu es vraiment idiot.

-Naruto ! Eloigne-toi de lui !!

Shino voulait l'avertir de quelque chose mais Naruto ne bougeait pas, il tenait toujours le poignet de Haku dans sa main en lui lançant un regard assassin. Cependant cela ne semblait pas gêner le sempaÏ.

-Tu ferais mieux d'écouter ce qu'il te dit.

Pendant que Naruto hésitait entre le lâcher ou le tenir, Shino avait lancé des insectes sur le jeune acolyte de Haku qui était aux prises avec des multitudes de problèmes.

-Oï ! Haku ! Si tu pouvais m'aider un peu.

-Je me demande pourquoi je t'ai demandé de venir Kisame…

Haku soupira. Naruto qui le tenait toujours se mit à rire légèrement.

-Tiens ? C'est toi qui t'amuses ?

-Il voudrait de l'aide mais tu ne peux rien faire. Je te tien et j'ai bien fait de te garder en main.

Haku haussa des sourcils et se mit à sourire encore plus. Il s'approcha du visage de Naruto qui le recula automatiquement mais Haku retint son propre bras contre son torse et alla chuchoter à l'oreille du blond.

-et tu crois que ça va m'empêcher de l'aider ?

Naruto ne comprit pas tout de suite mais Haku ne lui expliqua rien. Il leva sa main de libre en direction de Kisame et en un instant, les insectes de Shino étaient gelés ; tombant à terre. Un son satisfait sortit de la gorge de Haku tandis qu'il regardait le blond écarquiller les yeux.

-Ca ne me gêne pas que tu me tiennes.

En disant cela, Haku posa sa main sur celle de Naruto qui tenait son autre main et resserra ses doigts de toutes ses forces pour qu'il le lâche. Ce qu'il fit. Naruto voulut se reculer, mais maintenant, c'était Haku qui le retenait.

-Je n'ai besoin que d'une seule main. Tandis que toi, un Uzumaki. Tu dois utiliser tes deux mains pour faire des signes !

Naruto ne savait plus quoi faire, il essaya de se défaire de la prise qu'Haku avait sur sa main, sans succès. Le sempaï ne le regardait même pas. Il admirait le combat qui se jouait entre Shino et Kisame, aidant au passage ce dernier quand les insectes de Shino devenaient trop nombreux et encombrants.

-Tu n'es qu'un tricheur.

-Moi ? Pourquoi ça ?

-Tu ne te bats même pas toi-même.

-Ce serait trop rapide. J'ai envie de le voir souffrir un peu, pas de le tuer en une seule fois !

Les yeux de Naruto s'ouvrir en grand. Haku s'amusait bien lui, voir Shino se faire mal mener par Kisame semblait lui plaire assez. Un passe temps comme un autre. Naruto essaya, de loin, d'aider son petit ami ; lui dire de faire attention à droite, à gauche. Mais cela ne servait à rien. Shino était fort, mais il n'y mettait pas toute sa puissance. Et ça, Haku l'avait remarqué ; il était d'ailleurs assez agacé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous Shino…. C'est un deuxième année !! Tu me déçois, tu sais…

Haku soupira et commença à parler pour lui, seulement Naruto l'entendait, il l'écoutait.

-Si ça continue, il va en faire des miettes..

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

-Kisame n'est qu'un deuxième année, Shino ne devrait pas avoir de mal avec lui mais.. il a sûrement peur de mettre tout ce qu'il a pour l'arrêter. Finalement.. il a quand même peur de recommencer.. c'était peut-être un accident..

-BIEN SÛR QUE C'EN ETAIT UN !

-Naruto !! Ne parle pas avec lui ! Ca ne sers à rien ! Il a perdu les pédales !!

Naruto retourna son regard vers son petit ami. Shino évitait les coups de Kisame mais n'en portait pas. Il avait abandonné l'idée d'utiliser ses insectes et cherchait un autre moyen d'arrêté Kisame.

Haku se permit de rire devant la scène. Naruto lui n'en pouvait plus. Il en avait vraiment assez. Il sentait son sang bouillir dans ses veines. Il fixa Haku.

-Tu ne sais pas tout. Shino te cache quelque chose sur ce qui s'est passé l'an dernier ! Il ne t'a pas tout dit !

-Arrête Naruto ! Ca ne sert à rien !!

Haku parut un peu perdu lorsqu'il vit Shino dire au blond de se taire. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts et ne savait pas comment réagir. Il se mit à regarder Naruto.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu..

Haku stoppa ses questions en voyant le sourire de Naruto. Le blond l'avait fait perdre en assurance. Il n'aimait pas énormément ça. Puis il se mit lui aussi à sourire. Il voulait faire payer à Naruto pour avoir voulut l'abuser.

-Kisame. Je te donne la permission de finir Shino.

A ce moment, Les jambes de Naruto faillirent ne plus le porter, mais une seconde après son malaise, son visage se durcissait. Il sentit une force venir de l'intérieur et enflammer tout son corps. Haku venait d'en dire trop ; il réveillait la puissance de Kyubi. Le jeune homme, voyant une lumière rouge entourer Naruto, lâcha sa main, comme apeuré. Il vit les yeux de Naruto changer de couleur. Puis les mains de Naruto se joignirent. Haku n'osait plus bouger. Kisame ne le voyait pas et continuait d'assener des coups à Shino qui réussissait encore à les éviter.

Naruto commença à faire un signe ; il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, mais avait l 'impression d'avoir déjà former le sceau qu'il se préparait à faire. Il avait les bras tendus vers Haku et continuait à former des signes. Puis, il sentit quelque chose, il eut soudain mal à sa hanche gauche et se sentit tomber puis emporter. Il reprit ses esprits et réalisa que quelqu'un le portait.

Il vit des cheveux gris à côté de son visage et devina que c'était Kakashi. Il regarda en direction de l'arbre sous lequel il se tenait avec Haku, et aperçut Densetsu et Lee qui aidaient Shino à stopper Haku et Kisame. Ces deux derniers savaient très bien qu'ils allaient se faire renvoyer, et ne voulaient pas partir sans laisser un souvenir.

-Lâ.. Lâche-moi ! Kakashi ! Lâche-moi !!

Kakashi ne l'écoutait pas. Il l'éloignait au maximum.

-Lâche-moi ! Il faut que j'aille aider Shino !! Et Densetsu y ait aussi !! LÄCHE-MOI !!

-Hors de question. Tu as faillit tuer Haku alors que tu ne t'en rendais pas compte !

Naruto entendait la voix de Kakashi s'en comprendre le sens des mots ; il avait les yeux toujours rivé vers l'arbre qui commençait à s'éloigner. Il se débattit pour que son professeur le lâche mais n'y put rien. Kakashi se stoppa à un moment et reposa Naruto à terre. Ils pouvaient encore voir le combat qui se déroulait. Lee avait stoppé Kisame sans problème, mais Haku était une autre paire de manche. C'était un vrai prodige. Densetsu avait lui-même du mal. Et ça, Naruto ne le comprenait pas.

-Pourquoi mon père ne l'arrête pas ?

Naruto fit un pas en avant mais Kakashi le retint par l'épaule.

-Il doit s'assurer que Lee et Shino ne court pas de danger ; mais ces deux là sont aussi têtu que lui et tiennent sûrement à l'aider.

Soudain, les quatre combattants s'arrêtèrent, on entendit des voix se crier dessus, mais Naruto ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Il y eut un silence et puis, Naruto entendit Densetsu hurler à Lee et Shino de s'éloigner. Il aperçut Haku faire des signes de la main, puis les trois autres commencer à courir à l'opposé du jeune homme immobile.

-Qu'est-ce.. Shino.. Den…

Il y eut une lumière blanche, Shino et Lee pouvaient être vu, ils s'étaient assez éloignés pour échapper au flash, mais Naruto qui ne voyait pas son père commença à marcher doucement dans sa direction..

-Pa..pa…

Kakashi commençait à s'inquiéter aussi mais ne dit rien, il pensait juste très fort. Il retint de nouveau Naruto qui s'éloignait un peu trop de lui, et dut l'attraper dans ses bras pour qu'il ne coure pas en direction de la lumière aveuglante. Le blond paniquait, il ne voyait plus son père. Il entendit la voix de Kakashi qui n'avait put retenir son inquiétude dans sa gorge.

-Densetsu qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!!

Naruto s'immobilisa deux secondes avant de tourner son visage vers Kakashi. Le visage de l'homme montrait qu'il était réellement inquiet pour le père de Naruto. Et ce dernier n'en fut pas du tout rassurer. Il sentit une larme venir, puis se mit à vouloir courir comme un fou ; seulement, Kakashi le retenait toujours dans ses bras et il ne pouvait pas avancer d'un pouce.

-Lâche-moi !! Il faut aller l'aider !!

Naruto vit alors que la lumière c'était transformé ; il avait remarqué Shino et Lee s'éloigner encore mais n'avait pas aperçut ne serait-ce que l'ombre de son père. Tout était devenu glace. Haku était dans la masse gelée, c'était certain, mais Densetsu avait disparu.

-Papa.. PAPA !!! MONTRE-TOI !! PAPAAA !!!

Naruto se débattait, tendait le bras vers ce qui était l'arbre et qui maintenant, ressemblait à un gros iceberg. Et là, devant les yeux de Naruto. Ces yeux déjà mouillés de larmes de ne pas voir Densetsu, de le penser à l'intérieur de la glace, prisonnier dans le froid : l'œuvre de Haku explosa. La masse informe de glace vola en éclat dans un bruit retentissant.

Les yeux de Naruto s'arrêtèrent sur l'endroit où se trouvait Haku, juste devant l'arbre. Il n'y avait plus rien. Il chercha son père des yeux, mais rien. Juste un vide. Des cendres. Un petit cratère.

-Pa…pa ?

_A suivre…_

_Nana_

Densetsu : Je suis mort ? Tu… tu as osé faire une death fic !!

Naruto : PAPAAAAA !!!

Sasuke : Je suis intact. C'est très bien. Désolé pour Densetsu Naruto.

Nartuo TT.. papa…

Shino : je suis là ! Je vais te réconforter !!

Densetsu : BAH ALLEZ Y !! ENTERREZ MOI !! èé

Nana : Bon, y'a au moins un mort ; ça c'est certain.

Haku : C'est lui ? Ou moi ?


	27. Chapter 27

_Auteur : Nana_rusasu

_Titre : Un ou deux_

_Couple : euh.. ben, ça a commencé avec Neji x Naruto x Sasuke… oula.. ça a changé la depuis le temps.._

_Genre : ouîlle.. O.o, OOC, UA, Yaoi, Hétéro dans le très lointain, Sentiment, **Lemon**., …(j'ai l'impression que y'a un peu de Angst aussi…)_

_Disclamair : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, et ils .. ils.. ils ne le seront jamais !!! TT # s'effondre en sanglots..# _

pensées persos

(remarques auteur)

_**Un ou Deux **_

_**Chapitre 27**_

Kakashi lâcha Naruto. Le blond tomba à terre ; sur les genoux. Il ne disait rien ; il était juste devant son professeur qui lui, était toujours debout, le regard au loin. Lui aussi était sous le choc. Il déglutit en voyant le résultat et la scène qui s'était jouée devant lui.

-Densetsu. Qu…

Puis Naruto se releva, il se mit à marcher tout droit, en direction du cratère. Il aperçut Shino et Lee s'approcher eux aussi par leur côté. Il était à l'opposé du grand trou. Le blond commença à courir. Cherchait du regard son père. Même inconscient peu importe. Du moment qu'il était toujours intact et en vie. Mais il ne le voyait pas. Il arriva à la bordure du petit cratère et observa dedans. Il n'y avait rien à part des cendres. Haku s'était suicidé.

-Tu pouvais pas crever tout seul !!

Naruto serra sa mâchoire, il retenait ses cris de tristesse. De grosses larmes perlaient sur ses joues.

-Je le connaissais à peine !!

Il n'avait pas vu Shino, les yeux ronds, regarder dans sa direction. Il sentit une main sur son épaule.

-Papa.. Il est plus là.. Je le reverrai jamais Kakashi !!

-Il a pas supporté qu'on lui raconte la vérité sur Kabuto.. Il a mis fin à ses jours.

Naruto s'arrêta soudain de pleurer. La voix qu'il venait d'entendre n'était pas celle de Kakashi.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'il irait jusque là..

Naruto leva les yeux. Il vit Shino, de l'autre côté du cratère. Il tourna la tête, et leva légèrement la tête.

-Pa…pa ?

Le visage de Densetsu était juste devant lui. Il était surpris, les yeux grands ouverts.

-Qu'.. Comment tu m'as appelé ?

Naruto ravala sa salive et essuya de sa main ses yeux en les frottant un peu plus pour être sûr de ne pas rêver.

-Papa ! Tu.. T'es pas mort ?

Densetsu regarda Naruto, étonné. Puis il se mit à sourire.

-Désolé de te décevoir !

-Mais tu.

Et puis, Naruto ne voulut même pas d'explication. Densetsu était là, bien vivant, en pleine forme, il n'allait pas le lui reprocher. Il le prit dans ces bras en le serrant de toutes ses forces, surprenant Densetsu qui ne sut tout d'abord pas quoi faire. Finalement, il répondit à l'étreinte.

-T'es pas un peu grand pour les câlins ?

-Abruti ! Je croyais que t'était mort !!

-Comment tu parles à ton père !!

Densetsu compensait le fait qu'il était mal à l'aise de tenir ainsi son fils par ce qui devait être de l'humour. Naruto se tut et sourit ; soulagé. Il se recula et regarda son père qui se raclait la gorge ; encore gêné par ces effusions.

-Comment tu as fait pour t'en sortir ?! Tu as été pris dans la lumière !!

-Permutation !! J'avais déjà vu ce que préparait Haku, j'ai substitué une branche qui traînait pas loin à la place de mon corps. Il y a vu que du feu. !!

-Comment t'as fait ?

-C'est dans le bouquin Naruto ! C'est dans le bouquin ! Une autre combinaison de signes des Uzumaki.

-…. Haku lui.. il est..

Naruto baissa les yeux vers ce qui aurait du être un arbre. Il aperçut Shino arrivé par la droite avec Lee. Les deux jeunes hommes les rejoignaient.

-Naruto ? Ca va ?

-Professeur ! Kakashi est allé emmener Kisame voir Orochimaru.

-Bien.

Densetsu adressa un regard à son fils. Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas. Shino se glissa à ses côtés. Tant pis si Densetsu était là ; il prit la main de Naruto et resserra ses doigts autour des siens.

-On lui a dit que Kabuto se servait de lui. Qu'il n'éprouvait rien pour lui et qu'il comptait le rendre malheureux..

-C'est pour ça que tu l'as combattu l'an dernier ? Tu as voulut protéger Haku ?

-..oui. Il a continué à parler pendant qu'on se battait, il faisait exprès de me provoquer et.. j'ai plus rien contrôlé à force.

-En fait.. Kabuto faisait pareil que ce qu'il m'a fait.

-En quelque sorte.. sauf que toi, tu as réussi à surmonter ça. Haku n'a pas voulut y croire et quand il a eu un doute.

Shino ne continua pas sa phrase. Le résultat était devant les yeux de Naruto.

-C'est parce que moi, je t'avais toi.

Naruto serra la main de Shino et lui sourit. Densetsu derrière eux, essayait de ne pas regarder la scène, il fixa Lee qui faisait de même vers lui. Le sempaï fit un mouvement de tête vers la droite et Densetsu hocha de la tête. Ils laissèrent les deux amoureux tout seul.

-Ca va toi ? Tu n'es pas blessé ?

-Non, j'ai évité les coups. Et toi ? Comment ça se fait que Kakashi t'ait mis à l'écart plutôt que de te laisser continuer et de nous aider ?

-Il m'a dit que j'avais failli tuer Haku, je m'en rendais pas compte d'après lui.. . Moi aussi j'ai perdu le contrôle.

-… Je ne sais pas.. je n'ai rien vu..

Shino reporta son regard vers le trou remplit de cendres et sentit Naruto s'appuyer contre son épaule.

-On bouge ?

-Oui.

Et ils s'éloignèrent.

Dans l'après midi, Lee vint leur annoncer le renvoi de Kisame. L'ambiance était au plus bas et Sasuke, Neji, Gaara et tous les autres eurent des échos d'un combat entre élèves s'étant mal terminé. En allant le raconter à Naruto et Shino, ils eurent la surprise de leur vie en apprenant que c'était eux, qui se battaient. Ils étaient dans leur chambre et ne semblaient rien avoir, c'est pourquoi Kiba cru tout d'abord à une bonne blague, mais en voyant les visages de ses amis rester sombres et de marbres, il se tut.

Bizarrement, Sasuke n'avait rien dit depuis qu'il était arrivé et Naruto l'avait remarqué. Quelque chose semblait l'ennuyer. Naruto s'approcha de lui et s'installa à ses côtés sur son lit.

-Quelque chose qui va pas ?

Sasuke tourna son visage vers celui de son ami ; sérieux.

-J'ai vu ton père Naruto.

-….

Naruto ne dit rien. Est-ce que Sasuke était finalement au courant ? Est-ce qu'il allait lui dire qu'il rompait tout lien avec lui ? Qu'il ne voulait plus lui parler ? Ou peut-être pire !!

-Il m'a invité dans ses locaux et… m'a montré un masque. Le masque qu'avait la personne que j'ai vu avec Itachi.

-Tu.. connais le nom de la personne à qui il appartient ?

Sasuke hocha silencieusement de la tête. Naruto se redressa légèrement, se tenant droit. Sasuke continua.

-Je sais que c'est ton père… qui l'a arrêté.

-…. Tu..

-Naruto je sais très bien qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement.. je sais aussi qu'il est désolé..

Sasuke dévia ses yeux, regardant par la fenêtre en face de lui. Naruto lui, le fixait toujours.

-Tu lui en veux, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je n'y arrive pas.

-Pardon ?

Naruto pencha sa tête sur le côté. Il ne comprenait pas ce que disais Sasuke. Le brun le regarda du coin de l'œil.

-Je pensais que quand j'aurai su le nom de l'assassin de ma sœur, je voudrai la venger mais.. il ne s'est rien passé. Il m'a dit qu'elle n'avait pas souffert, qu'elle l'avait remercié et s'était excusée avant de sombrer.

-Sasuke je..

-C'est bien. Elle n'est pas morte dans la folie.

-…

Sasuke souriait. Il semblait serein. Peut-être même apaisé. Naruto passa son bras autour des épaules de son ami et le fit s'appuyer contre lui en le resserrant un peu.

Neji l'avait vu mais ne dit rien. Il savait de quoi parlait Sasuke et Naruto. Shino n'en savait rien mais fit confiance à Naruto. Il sourit même de les voir comme ça.

Quelques heures plus tard, tout le groupe mangeait ensemble.

Naruto, Shino, Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Temari, Gaara, Hinata, Kankurô, Kiba, Chouji, Tenten, Ino et Sakura. Ils avaient joint deux tables de huit pour ne pas être séparé. Hinata était en face de Gaara qui lui, était à côté de sa sœur elle-même à côté de Shikamaru. Neji et Sasuke était côté à côté tout comme Naruto et Shino juste en face d'eux. A l'autre bout de la table, Sakura et Ino se trouvaient voisines de droite de Shikamaru et en face d'elles, Tenten, Chouji, Kiba, et Kankurô à gauche d'Hinata qui avait pour voisin de droite Neji. (le plan de table ici !!

Tout le monde parlait. Les discussions allaient bon train et personnes ne remarqua un rapprochement étrange entre Ino et Chouji. Mais ce n'était pas non plus très visible. Naruto se renseignait sur les cours qu'ils avaient le lendemain auprès de Neji et Shino et Sasuke parlaient du père de Naruto. Temari discutait de son petit frère avec Hinata alors que celui-ci faisait de même avec Shikamaru pour sa sœur. Ils essayaient de raconter la chose la plus ridicule qu'ils avaient put faire étant plus jeune. Mais c'est Kankurô qui raconta la plus grosse qui d'ailleurs les mettait en scène tous les deux. Après ça, ils ne parlèrent plus de leur petite enfance. Ils étaient trop gêner pour raconter quoi que se soit les concernant. Kiba écoutait tranquillement et Sakura et Tenten parlaient des garçons potables qu'elles avaient pu voir parmi les anciens.

Le dîné passa donc très vite et une heure plus tard, presque tout le monde se retrouvait dans les chambres. Kiba et Chouji étaient dans la chambre de Kankurô comme à leur habitude, et Gaara et Shikamaru étaient encore dehors. Les cinq autres garçons se trouvaient dans leur chambre. Naruto feuilletait son livre pour trouver les signes qu'avait pu utiliser son père durant le combat avec Haku. Sasuke pensait tout seul, Lee et Neji discutaient, et Shino lui, regardait Naruto sans que celui-ci ne s'en rende compte.

Il finit par ce lever, ne tenant plus. Naruto ne le vit même pas venir dans sa direction. Il était plongé dans l'ouvrage. Ce ne fut que lorsque que le livre monta tout seul dans les aires avant de se fermer qu'il aperçut son petit ami tenir le livre par la tranche et lui sourire.

-Je lisais Shino.

-Pourquoi n'essaies-tu pas de mettre en pratique ce qu'il y a dedans ?

-…. ? Comment ça ?

Naruto s'assit sur son lit et fixa les beaux yeux verts de Shino. Le brun semblait préparer quelque chose. Shino tourna son visage.

-Lee !! Je vais. enfin Naruto va avoir besoin de toi !

-Moi ? Pourquoi moi ?

-Comme ça. De quelqu'un.

Lee adressa un regard à Neji et haussa ses épaules. Neji alla avec lui prêt du lit de Naruto. Sasuke qui les entendaient tous bouger, se leva et alla lui aussi s'asseoir avec eux.

-..oula.. trois personnes ? Une ça suffit !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu me fais Shino ?

Shino regarda Naruto. Puis il se tourna vers les trois autres.

-Voilà. Naruto veut expérimenter une combinaison de signe.

-HHEEEIIINNNN ??

-Chut Naruto.

-Mais j'ai jam.. mmm..

Shino plaqua sa main sur la bouche de Naruto et continua en souriant pour rassurer Sasuke qui se posait des questions.

-Il faut que vous nous disiez si vous entendez quelque chose.

Trois paires d'yeux perplexes se pointèrent sur Shino. Naruto lui, avait comprit de quoi il parlait et avait arrêté de se débattre en écarquillant les yeux ; scandalisé. Shino enleva sa main et se reprit.

-Je vais m'enfermer dans une pièce avec Naruto et il va faire une combinaison de signes. Normalement, après ça, vous ne pourrez plus entendre aucun son de ceux qui seront émit de la salle où nous serons tant que la porte sera fermée ! Mais on a besoin de vous pour nous dire si oui ou non vous entendez !

-Et tu peux pas être celui qui est de l'autre côté de la porte ?

-?? non ! Il faut bien que quelqu'un soit avec Naruto !!

Lee, Neji et Sasuke regardaient Shino ; dubitatif. Même Naruto trouvait son excuse plutôt même carrément débile. Shino fronça des sourcils.

-Très bien ! Sasuke ! T'auras qu'à rester avec lui dans la pièce !!

-Ok, mais comment on sait que vous n'entendrez rien ?

-Les sons de l'extérieur peuvent être entendus dans la pièce. On aura qu'à frapper à la porte si on entend quelque chose ! Ok ?

-Pour moi c'est d'accord. Vous restez là et on va dans le couloirs ?

-Oui.

Neji, Lee et Shino se levèrent et sortir. Naruto lui, n'avait pas eu son mot à dire. Il resta interdis quelques secondes puis revint sur terre en voyant Sasuke fermer la porte et se retourner vers lui.

-Alors !

-…alors…

Naruto quitta son lit et se planta en plein milieu de l'allée.

-Tu ne regardes pas la combinaison de signes ?

-Je la connais déjà par cœur.

Sasuke fut épaté par le professionnalisme de Naruto. Il avait enregistré les signes et ne voulait même pas s'assurer de ne pas se tromper. Le brun s'assit sur un lit au hasard et regarda Naruto commencer à former des signes. La combinaison ne dura pas longtemps et quand Naruto remis ses bras le long de son corps, Sasuke se releva.

-Et maintenant ?

-Faut faire du bruit.

Naruto se dirigea vers la porte pour y frapper. C'était la seule chose qui lui était passée par la tête pour émettre un son. Il sursauta avant d'arriver à destination. Sasuke criait comme un forcené. Naruto se jeta sur lui en mettant un doigt devant sa bouche.

-_Chut !! Ca va pas la tête de crier comme ça !!_ Tu veux rameuter toute l'école !?!

-Mais de toute façon ils entendent pas.. Tu peux gueuler tout ce que tu veux et aussi fort que tu le veux.

Naruto réalisa soudain. Sasuke n'avait pas tort. Personne ne frappait de l'autre côté de la porte. Ils n'entendaient absolument pas à l'extérieur. Il se mit à faire un grand sourire ; tout heureux d'avoir réussit. Il se mit lui aussi à crier autant qu'il le pouvait et aussi fort voir plus que Sasuke. Ils s'en donnaient à cœur joie. Lorsqu'ils n'eurent plus rien à balancer, Naruto se rassit et Sasuke alla ouvrir la porte. Les trois autres garçons s'étaient installé par terre en attendant qu'on leur rouvre.

-Vous avez entendu quelque chose ?

Shino sourit en se relevant.

-Absolument rien ! . C'est parfait !

-…. ?

Tandis que Sasuke suivait Shino du regard pendant que celui-ci entrait, Naruto se levait et tendait ses bras en direction de son petit ami.

-A voir ton sourire, tu n'as rien entendu !!

-Le calme plat !

- C'est très bien tout ça !!

-On peut savoir ce qui vous ravi autant ? C'est qu'une combinaison !

Lee, derrière eux, semblait s'inquiéter par la tournure que prenaient les choses. Voir Shino avec cet air de bien heureux et ses yeux gourmands n'était pas une très bonne chose pour un responsable d'étage. Cependant, malgré son insistance, il n'eut aucune réponse. Shino attrapa la trousse de toilette de Naruto ainsi que la sienne et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, accompagné par son petit ami.

-Où vous allez là ?

-Prendre un bain !

-C'est hors de questions que vous y alliez à deux !!

-C'est comme des bains publics !!

-Shino !! Tu sais très bien que c'est..

-Lee.

Shino s'arrêta et se retourna vers le brun.

-Tu es un très bon ami, pour ne pas dire mon meilleur ami. Mais il y a une chose que je veux absolument faire avec Naruto et ça, tu ne m'en empêcheras pas ! On va s'enfermer dans la salle avec la baignoire et tu n'entendras rien-du-tout ! Promis !

-èé…

Naruto était déjà entré dans la salle de bain et attendait de voir ce qui se passerait. Sasuke et Neji étaient dans la chambre et eux aussi se demandaient. Neji se leva et se rendit près de Lee. Shino lui, parlait toujours.

-On a dut être interrompu je sais pas combien de fois pendant la journée, et on est très frustré là! Excuse-moi le terme mais.. faut qu'on évacue !!

-Lee.

Neji coupa Shino.

-T'es le responsable d'étage mais.. t'es pas non plus un Ibiki miniature. Tu peux les comprendre, non ?

-Oui mais si on apprend que je laisse faire ça dans mon étage, je vais avoir des problèmes.

-Je ne dirais rien.

-Nous non plus.

Shino parlait pour Naruto en même temps ; il savait très bien que son blond n'allait pas se dénoncer lui-même. Lee se tint droit et soupira. Il se tourna vers Sasuke.

-Ah mais moi non plus !! On a bien profité de la chambre avec Neji, ce serait injuste que je dénonce Shino et Naruto !

Lee soupira bruyamment et refit face à Shino. Seulement, Shino n'était plus à sa place, il était déjà dans la salle de bain et entrait dans la petite pièce où se trouvait la baignoire.

-SHINO !!!

L'interpellé se retourna vers Lee. Il était ennuyé au plus haut point et ne le cachait pas.

-Quoi ?

-On frappe… si on vous entend.

Shino ouvrit de grands yeux, et se mit à sourire. Il fit un clin d'œil à Lee et le remercia en fermant la porte.

La pièce à peine close, Shino se retournait pour voir Naruto, prêt à faire la combinaison de signes qui leur assurerait tranquillité. Shino sourit et se planta devant son petit ami.

-T'es pressé ?

- NOOON !!! Si peu !!

Et là, un son vint les déranger, Lee frappait à la porte. Shino et Naruto éclatèrent de rire.

-Non mais, Naruto a pas encore fait la combinaison !!

Un grand râle de mécontentement se fit entendre. En effet c'était bien Lee qui venait de frapper. On reconnaissait sa voix. Shino se tourna vers Naruto ; il était en train de faire les signes. Une fois terminé, Naruto cria aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, faisant sursauter et grimacer Shino.

-_Chut !! Naruto !!_

Le blond se mit à rire, amusé. Il avait eut exactement la même réaction avec Sasuke.

-Ecoute.

-Quoi ?

-Justement ! Si Lee ne frappe plus, c'est qu'il n'entend plus rien !

-O.O…..

Shino ne bougea ni ne dit rien pendant un instant. Il écoutait les bruit à l'extérieur de la pièce. Pendant qu'il faisait ça, Naruto s'était approché de lui et l'avait entouré de ses bras en embrassant son cou. Shino ferma les yeux en soupirant d'aise. Il entendit derrière la porte, des bruits de pas. Lee repartait dans la chambre.

Les doigts de Naruto s'affairaient à déboutonner la veste de Shino et celui-ci, défaisait la ceinture de son petit ami. Naruto se retrouva vite avec juste sa veste ouverte sur lui, tout autre vêtement étant rendu par terre ou sur le séchoir de la pièce réservé aux serviettes de bains en temps normal. Shino avait ouvert le robinet d'eau de la baignoire et Naruto venait d'enlever sa veste ; il commençait à se laver. ( pour ceux qui savent pas, au japon, on se lave et on se rince avant d'entrer dans la baignoire.. ) Il sentit Shino derrière lui. Le brun lui prit le gel-douche des mains et en fit couler dans les siennes avant de le faire mousser sur le corps de Naruto ; tout comme celui-ci l'avait fait la veille dans les douches.

Il caressait ses bras, son torse puis son ventre. Naruto avait son dos contre le torse de Shino et sa tête penchée sur le côté pour lui laisser le plaisir de le goûter le plus possible. Le brun dont les mains se baladaient sur le corps de son petit ami, s'arrêtèrent au niveau de son bas ventre. Naruto posa l'une des siennes sur l'une de celles de Shino et la fit glisser un peu plus bas tout en se dirigeant vers l'extérieur. Shino sourit lorsqu'il sentit la jambe droite de Naruto tressaillir sous sa main

-Tu trembles..

Shino repassa sa main au même endroit et sourit de plus belle en constatant que Naruto retenait un gémissement.

-Tu peux faire du bruit si tu veux..

-..nn…. Sh…

Naruto s'appuya de tout son poids sur Shino et plaqua ses mains sur les cuisses de celui-ci ; rejetant les bras en arrière. Shino lui chuchotait des mots tendres à l'oreille entre deux baisers dans le cou. Ses mains parcouraient toujours son torse et son ventre. Il ne descendait pas plus bas que le haut du bas ventre mais voyait déjà que Naruto était très.. réveillé. Lui aussi était dans le même état et quand Naruto qui avait sentit son membre durcir contre ses fesses se retourna et se colla entièrement à lui, il retint un gémissement en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

-Tu me dis que je peux faire du bruit.. mais tu te retiens aussi !

Shino baissa les yeux sur son blond en souriant. Il l'embrassa tendrement et le souleva de terre. Naruto entoura la taille de son petit ami avec ses jambes, et son cou avec ses bras.

-Je suis sûr que tu vas crier avant moi.

Naruto émit un rire discret ; heureux de provoquer Shino.

-Tu tiens le pari ?

Naruto arrondit les yeux ; Shino souriait malicieusement. Il embrassa le cou de Naruto. Le blond était toujours dans ses bras mais il avait été appuyé sur un petit meuble où l'on rangeait les bassines. Shino en attrapa une et la remplit d'eau pour enlever tout le savon étalé sur le corps de Naruto et le sien. Il la lâcha, la faisant tomber par terre et pris Naruto dans ses bras tout en le laissant sur le meuble. Il l'embrassa et commença à descendre le long de son corps. Ses mains se baladaient dans son dos. Naruto ravalait sa salive ; retenait de petits cris provoqués par la langue de Shino sur les muscles de son torse ; par sa bouche qui descendait de plus en plus, qui remontait parfois comme pour le frustrer davantage.

-Shinooo…. nnna…

Le brun se mit à esquisser un sourire pendant qu'il continuait d'embrasser Naruto. Il ne pouvait plus attendre ; il voulait le faire crier son plaisir, l'entendre hurler et pas seulement chuchoter. Ses mains se posèrent sur ses fesses et il avança un peu son amant vers le bord du meuble. Puis il les fit glisser sur le devant ; commençant à masser la virilité du blond. Naruto rejeta sa tête en arrière et étrangla le nom de son petit ami dans sa gorge pour ne pas crier. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait bientôt plus le faire. Shino avait ses lèvres juste au-dessus de son entrejambe mais allait bientôt les y porter. Naruto sentait les doigts vicieux de son petit ami sur son membre et lorsque la bouche de ce dernier les rejoint, sa mâchoire se desserra sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa gorge. Il ouvrait, fermait la bouche ; retenait tant bien que mal son plaisir.

Shino le prenait en bouche, sa langue passait sur sa peau tendue à l'extrême. L'une de ses mains massait sa cuisse droite, il la remontait et la redescendait sur la jambe de Naruto. Le blond haletait, ses mains à lui s'étaient crispées sur le bord du meuble ; sa respiration était interrompue par moment ; il voulait aller le plus loin possible sans crier. Il voulait que Shino se donne encore plus de mal. Et bien que les mains, les lèvres et la langue du brun soient douces, lui procure énormément de plaisir jusqu'à presque en oublier de ravaler sa salive, Naruto se retenait. Il tenait le pari même s'il savait qu'il le perdrait.

Shino remontait sa langue sur son ventre, quittant le membre du blond pendant juste un instant. Il brûlait d'impatience de l'entendre crier. Il enroula ses doigts autour du membre de son petit ami pendant qu'il allait mordiller la peau dans son cou avant de redescendre sur les grains de chaire brune durcis par l'excitation. Il repoussa Naruto contre le mur, perdant peu à peu patience.

-Sh.. Shino, je..

Le brun sentant des gouttes perler sur ses doigts, resserra légèrement sa prise sur le membre de Naruto ; finissant par faire crier ce dernier.

-Enlè.. ta main. Laisse-moi.. Je..

Naruto avait posé ses mains sur les épaules de Shino et s'agrippait à lui. Il criait de plaisir et implorait Shino de le laisser jouir ; d'enlever sa main, son pouce qui l'empêchait.

-Ass..ez.. SHIINOO !!

La deuxième main de Shino imprimait des mouvements de va et vient sur son propre membre. Il commença à trembler et arrêta de lécher le torse de son petit ami ; il s'appuya sur lui. Naruto le resserra contre lui en l'embrassant. Il passa sa main sur le devant de son corps et la descendit jusqu'à rejoindre celle de son petit ami sur le membre de celui-ci. Il le caressa et Shino glissa ses bras autour de son corps. Quelques instants plus tard résonnaient leur voix dans la pièce, un premier râle accordé au second.

-J'ai… gagné..

Naruto se mit à sourire en entendant Shino. Il resserra son corps contre le sien et l'embrassa tendrement ; puis il descendit sur sa mâchoire, puis dans son cou. Shino se laissait faire. Il avança Naruto sur le bord du meuble puis le fit descendre.

Deux minutes après, Naruto rejoignait Shino dans la baignoire. Il s'assit entre ses jambes, reposant son dos contre le torse de son petit ami. Ils étaient bien tous les deux comme ça ; assis dans une vaste baignoire. Les yeux fermés, Naruto devinait le regard de Shino analysant ses traits et souriait tout seul. Le brun avait ses bras autour de sa taille et ses mains posées sur les siennes. La tête de Naruto reposait sur son épaule droite.

-T'as fini de m'examiner comme ça ?

-Non.

Shino venait de chuchoter à l'oreille de Naruto et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue ; il se redressa un peu, obligeant Naruto à en faire de même. Ce dernier quitta le torse de Shino et se retourna vers lui. A genoux dans la grande baignoire. Il s'approcha de lui et posa ses mains derrière les épaules du brun, sur le marbre de la baignoire. Il leva l'une de ses jambes et la fit passer à l'extérieur de celle de Shino.

-Qu'est-ce qu..

Naruto finit par s'asseoir face à Shino, sur lui. Ses jambes disposées autour de celles de son petit ami.

-On est bien aussi comme ça ! Tu trouves pas ?

Shino sourit et soudain, ses yeux s'arrondirent. Naruto commençait à le caresser un peu partout sous l'eau. Il se cambra légèrement mais ce changement discret de position ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Naruto qui afficha un sourire ravis. Les mains du brun elles aussi plongèrent dans l'eau encore chaude et s'emparèrent des fesses de Naruto qui sursauta et s'immobilisa un instant. Shino avait ses paupières closes et touchait Naruto à l'aveuglette, il se délectait ; cette sensation qu'il éprouvait, il ne voulait pas l'oublier. Une sensation de douceur mutine.

Il sentit le corps du blond s'appuyer contre lui et se blottir dans ses bras. Puis des lèvres se poser sur les siennes, une langue se glissant dans sa bouche et partirent à la recherche d'une compagne de jeu qu'elle trouva sans mal. Shino se tint soudain droit dans la baignoire. Naruto, sur lui, se resserrait de plus en plus contre lui. Un doigt appartenant au brun se dirigeait dangereusement entre ses fesses et lorsqu'il le sentit entrer en lui, Naruto gémit à mi-voix. Puis un deuxième ; Naruto qui tenait Shino par les épaules, agrippa d'une main le bord de la baignoire et étouffant une plainte. Le brun le regardait, il ondulait ses doigts en lui et observait les réactions de Naruto en s'efforçant d'aller toujours plus loin. Il regardait Naruto qui avait fermé les yeux et qui serrait de toutes ses forces le bord de la baignoire jusqu'à en blanchir ses articulations. Le blond se déhancha un peu, trouvant un meilleur angle à la pénétration. Shino continua ses allés et venues mais bientôt, il en voulut plus. Voyant que Naruto était prêt, il retira ses doigts et le prit par la taille.

Le blond rouvrit les yeux et se redressa légèrement. Il posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de Shino avant de les redescendre sur le membre de celui-ci et de le faire entrer en lui. Il s'immobilisa à plusieurs reprises. Shino le laissait faire, le regardait, savourait la vue du visage de son petit ami dans cet état : complètement excité et perdu à la fois ; épuisé de tant de douceur et de plaisir.

Une fois entièrement en lui, il embrassa Naruto tendrement.

-Ca va ?

-C'est pas… comme si c'était la première fois..

Shino sourit et ré embrassa Naruto avant que celui-ci ne commence à se déhancher. Shino ferma les yeux et prit son petit ami par la taille ; l'aidant dans ses mouvements. Il continuait de l'embrasser, de mordiller sa peau ou de l'humidifié encore plus qu'elle ne l'était à cause de l'eau du bain. Naruto allait plus ou moins vite selon les moments et il pouvait entendre ses gémissements au creux de son oreille.

Soudain, Shino passa ses mains sous les épaules de Naruto et le souleva ; surprenant ce dernier.

-Shino, qu'est ce..

-Excuse-moi Naruto, j'en peux plus..

Le brun fit retourner son petit ami qui appuya ses mains sur le bord opposé de la baignoire. Naruto sentit Shino derrière lui.

-Shino, tu..

Naruto ne put continuer sa phrase ; un cri sortit de sa gorge. Shino venait d'entrer en lui d'un coup de rein puissant, s'enfonçant directement jusqu'à la garde. Naruto cria encore quand Shino revint en touchant un point précis en lui. Son cerveau ne parut plus fonctionner ; ses mains s'accrochaient au bord de la baignoire et il continuait de crier son plaisir à chaque fois que Shino donnait un coup de rein en retouchant l'endroit qu'il le faisait oublier toute douleur. Il sentit une des mains de son petit ami passer sur le devant de son corps et commencer à imprimer des mouvements sur son membre dressé. Des mouvements en accord avec les déhanchements du brun en lui.

Le blond ne retenait plus ses cris, soupirs et autres râle de plaisir. Le dos cassé, il se tordait dans tous les sens. Shino donnait soit de puissant coup de reins, soit entrait avec une lenteur insoutenable en lui. Leur corps tremblaient de toute part, leur respirations étaient hésitantes, par moments inexistantes. Naruto haletait tandis que Shino lui, s'efforçait de faire durer le plus longtemps possible le plaisir. Les muscles du blond n'en finissaient plus de se contracter.

Shino se libéra en Naruto, suivit de près par ce dernier, et se laissa tomber sur le côté en s'appuyant contre le bord de la baignoire. Naruto se retourna et s'affala dans l'eau ; éclaboussant le brun qui reprenait son souffle tout comme lui. Il rit doucement en voyant Naruto à bout de force et l'éclaboussa à son tour sans réelle conviction. Naruto sursauta et sourit. Il frappa l'eau de la main, ne pouvant pas faire plus pour l'instant. Shino arrondis les yeux et se mit à rire. Il répondit à Naruto en passant le dos de sa main d'un geste aussi vif qu'il le pouvait à la surface de l'eau.

Une à deux minutes plus tard, la pièce était totalement inondée, et Naruto était appuyé contre Shino, ses bras entourant sa taille, allongé dans la baignoire à moitié vide.

Ils ne bougeaient plus d'un pouce. Restant juste comme ça. Et puis Shino constata l'état de la pièce en faisant naviguer son regard.

-On pourrait croire à un raz-de-marée…

-J'espère qu'ils nous ont vraiment pas entendu….

Shino baissa les yeux et regarda Naruto. Le blond avait le regard dans le vague.

-C'est sur que t'as la voix qui porte….

-èé.. c'est ta faute..

Naruto se retourna, posant son dos contre Shino.

-Excuse-moi. Je recommencerai plus.

-O.o !! De quoi ?!

Naruto rejeta la tête en arrière pour regarder son brun. Il lui souriait.

-Ben oui.. t'as l'air contrarié en disant que c'est de ma faute si tu as hurlé comme ça.. Alors, je le referais plus !

- … comme si t'allais pouvoir t'en empêcher..

-Tu paris ?

-Non. J'adore hurler quand c'est de ta faute

Shino commença à rire doucement et resserra de toute ses forces Naruto contre lui ; tout sourire.

-Le contraire aurait été assez dommage.

- carrément !

Naruto se leva et sortit de la baignoire. Il n'avait pas encore vu l'état total de la pièce et cru avoir une vision d'horreur. Les yeux ronds, il resta immobile une bonne minute.

-C'est nous deux qu'avons tout trempé comme ça ?

Shino le rejoint en dehors du bain et le prit dans ces bras par derrière.

-Oui. On est doué, hein ?

-On plus de vêtement de sec !!

-…

Shino lâcha Naruto et attrapa leurs affaires sur le sol et le séchoir.

-Ah ben non…

-Comment on va faire?!!!

Naruto prit ses vêts des mains de Shino et le regarda dans les yeux. L fit le tour de la pièce du regard et constata aussi qu'il n'avait pas pris de serviette avec eux.

-On était tellement pressé qu'on n'a rien pris pour se sécher en plus..

Naruto fouilla dans le meuble où les bassines étaient rangées mais ne trouva rien d'autre.

-Y'en a pas là non plus !!

-Je vois plus qu'une solution.

-Hein ?! Et c'est qu… SHINO !!!

Le blond voulut stopper son petit ami mais celui-ci ouvrait déjà la porte.

Dans la chambre, Lee entendit Naruto hurler le nom de son petit ami et se leva de son lit pour aller frapper en vitesse à la porte de leur salle pour les prévenir, mais il s'immobilisa en voyant le dit petit ami arriver dans la chambre.

Il se rassit automatiquement sur son lit. ; la main sur le cœur.

Shino était complètement nu. Cer dernier voyant la tête de Lee, regarda la réaction des autres et haussa les épaules en souriant.

-On avait rien pris d'autre..

Naruto était resté dans la salle de bain et avait refermé la porte derrière Shino. Il s'était assis sur le bord de la baignoire et regardait ses vêtements mouillés à souhait. Il posa son regard sur la porte et se leva ; prêt à sortir à son tour. Il eut un instant d'hésitation, et vit la porte s'ouvrir de l'extérieur. Il voulut la bloquer mais aperçut le visage de Shino. Il s'était habillé.

-Shino ?

Le brun lui sourit et entra en fermant derrière lui. Il tenait une serviette et des affaires dans sa main.

-Je te voyais pas me suivre alors je t'ai amené ça !

Naruto baissa les yeux vers la main de Shino tenant ses affaires et se mit à sourire. Il se jeta dans les bras de son petit ami.

-Merci !! Je pensais pas que tu viendrais m'amener tout ça !!

-. Tu es plus pudique que moi.

-Oui mais même..

-Allez ! Sèche-toi sinon tu va attraper froid. Je veux pas que mon tenshi soit malade !

Naruto recula son visage, les yeux ouvert en grand.

-Te.. Tenshi ?

_A suivre…_

_Nana_

Naruto : J'ai un surnom maintenant ?

Shino : Mais c'est rien que moi qui te dit ça !

Sasuke : grmblblb…

Neji : héhé. Trop fort !

Naruto : #regarde Sasuke qui semble contrarié.#

Sasuke #tourne la tête d'un air de dédain.# M'en fou ! J'ai mon Neji !

Naruto : O.o !!

Densetsu : Je suis EN VIE!!!!

Nana : bah oui quand même.. J'ai encore besoin de toi pour un truc.

Densetsu. : Ah bon ?

Nana : Oui.

Haku : bon bah je peux passer mon chemin maintenant moi..

Nana : euh.. sauf si flash back ou souvenir.. mais bon.. je sais pas..


	28. Chapter 28

Auteur : Nanarusasu

_Titre : Un ou deux_

_Couple : euh.. ben, ça a commencé avec Neji x Naruto x Sasuke… oula.. ça a changé la depuis le temps.._

_Genre : ouîlle.. O.o, OOC, UA, Yaoi, Hétéro dans le très lointain, Sentiment, Lemon., …(j'ai l'impression que y'a un peu de Angst aussi…)_

Disclamair : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, et ils .. ils.. ils ne le seront jamais !!! TT # s'effondre en sanglots..#

pensées persos

(remarques auteur)

_**Un ou Deux **_

_**Chapitre 28**_

Ses joues rosirent. Shino parut amusé puis, un peu mal à l'aise.

-Ca te dérange ?

Naruto se mit à sourire comme jamais et resserra ses bras autour des épaules de Shino.

-Oh que non ! C'est mignon !!

-

Naruto embrassa Shino et s'habilla après s'être séché. Il se rendit dans la chambre tout sourire. Tout content d'avoir un petit nom. Il n'en avait jamais eut avec Sasuke ou Neji et ça ne le dérangeait pas, mais maintenant que Shino l'avait appelé comme ça, il trouvait ça vraiment attachant et se sentait tout léger.

Sasuke le voyant sourire rit doucement.

-Tu pourrais être plus discret !

-O.O ? Ah.. non, c'est pas ce que tu crois !!

Sasuke haussa un sourcil et sourit.

-Si ; c'est ce que je crois.

-Mais non je te dis !

Naruto posa sa serviette et sa trousse de toilette sur son lit puis vint s'asseoir à côté de Sasuke sur le lit de celui-ci. Son sourire n'avait toujours pas disparu.

-Je suis tout content..

-Tu veux dire que t'as une tête d'imbécile.. parce-que ..

-Une tête d'imbécile !? èé..

Naruto parut vexé mais reprit son air heureux.

-Je sais pas si je peux te le dire mais..

-Alors me le dis pas. Je veux pas de détails !

-… ?

Naruto se tut et regarda Sasuke. Puis une chose qu'il avait dite à Shino revint dans sa mémoire.

-Au faite ! J'espère que vous avez vraiment rien entendu !

-Aucun bruit. Aussi bruyant qu'une tombe en hiver.

-Pourquoi en hiver ?

Sasuke fixa Naruto, interrogateur. Il haussa ses épaules.

-Je sais pas.. pour donner un aspect encore plus silencieux…

Naruto se leva. Il se dirigea vers son lit et se retourna. Sasuke le remarqua et le regarda se rasseoir à côté de lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui a ?

-Je voulais savoir..

-.. ? Oui ?

-Tu parles bien français ?

-Je me débrouille. Avec Itachi.. j'en parle beaucoup des langues..

-Tu… pourrais me dire un mot en français ?

-Tu peux pas le demander à Shino ? Il est français après tout !

-.. c'est justement pour ça..

Sasuke ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire Naruto et recula son visage d'un air perplexe.

-Comment ça ?

-Ce qui me fait tant sourire, c'est un petit surnom qu'il m'a donné. Et ..

-Toi ? Tu aimes bien qu'on te donne des surnoms ?

Naruto se mit à éviter le regard de Sasuke. Gêner par sa découverte. Le brun appuya son front sur sa main en regardant Naruto en souriant.

-Si j'avais su !

-.. ? De.. ?

-J'ai toujours eut envie de te donner un petit surnom aussi quand j'étais avec toi, mais je pensais que tu détesterais ça.

-O.O ? . Ben non. Je trouve ça marrant et puis mignon.

Sasuke sourit de plus belle. Ca lui faisait du bien de voir Naruto heureux comme ça avec Shino.

-Un surnom oui, mais quoi ?

Naruto regarda à droite, puis à gauche ; et enfin derrière lui. Il fixa Sasuke, les joues roses. Puis il se mit à chuchoter.

-Tenshi. C'est quoi en français ?

-Tenshi ?

-Il .. m'appel comme ça.. alors je me disais que si moi je faisais pareil mais en Français, dans sa langue à lui quoi.. vu que lui me le dit en Japonais…. ça pourrait être bien. Tu crois pas ?

Sasuke ouvrit en grand ses yeux, étonné.

-T'as des idées pas croyables parfois !

-Tu trouve ça nul ?

-Non, justement !

-. Héhé.

Naruto se sentit tout fier. Il avait eut une bonne idée et Sasuke l'avait reconnu. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que ça arrivait d'une telle manière.

-Ange. Tenshi en Français, c'est Ange. T'as qu'à l'appeler mon ange.

-.. ? mon ange….

Naruto regarda en l'air et se mit un doigt sous son menton en répétant le surnom. Et puis il sourit soudainement.

-Ca sonne bien !

-

-Merci Sasuke !!

-De rien.

Naruto voulut se lever, mais se rassit avant même de tenir sur ses jambes. Sasuke posa une main dans son dos ; inquiet.

-Quoi ?

-Mais je fais comment pour l'appeler comme ça moi ?

-..?

Sasuke se mit à sourire et à pouffer de rire. Naruto ouvrit de grands yeux ronds et fixa Sasuke, scandaliser.

-Tu.. te fous de moi ? Pourquoi tu te marres ?

-Naruto.. t'as l'air d'être si.. Ton visage.. on a l'impression que tu sais plus quoi faire !

-Bah oui, c'est bien ça qui m'arrive !!

Naruto commençait à hausser le ton et, Shino voyant Sasuke à côté de lui, il crut qu'on se moquait de son petit ami. Il fit un pas dans leur direction, mais remarqua que Naruto se mettait à sourire. Il se ravisa et se rallongea sur son lit.

Sasuke avait repris son calme et se racla la gorge en fixant Naruto.

-Tu l'appelles comme ça quand tu veux. Quand tu sens que tu peux ! Je sais pas, ça viendra comme ça !

-Tu me dis ça mais.. t'as jamais appelé quelqu'un par un petit nom. Tu fais celui qui s'y co… Sasuke ?

Naruto s'arrêta de parler en voyant Sasuke fuir son regard ainsi que ses joues rosirent.

-Non ! Tu.. ?

Naruto approcha son visage de celui de Sasuke en cherchant à fixer les yeux noirs de son ami. Sasuke se tint droit et soupira. Puis il fixa le blond.

-Takara. C'est son surnom…

Sasuke avait parlé mais Naruto n'avais pas compris ce qu'il avait dit. Le brun bougeait les lèvres mais, le son était vraiment au minimum.

-Quoi ?

-_Takara !! _Neji c'est mon trésor ! Ca va ? Oui, j'appel Neji comme ça..

Naruto se recula doucement, prenant conscience de ce que Sasuke venait de lui confier. Son ami était rouge comme une borne à incendie et regardait le pied du lit, derrière Naruto. Celui-ci mis sa main sur sa bouche et retint un rire amusé. Sasuke le remarqua et fronça ses sourcils.

-J'aurai pas dû te le dire..

Il voulut se lever mais Naruto le retint.

-Et toi ? Il t'appel comment ?

Sur le coup, Sasuke ne réagit pas mais dans les trente secondes suivantes, son visage passa d'un simple rouge au cramoisi. Il posa ses mains sur son visage en regardant par la fenêtre. Naruto s'esclaffa mais retint dans sa gorge un rire amusé de plus en plus présent.

-C'est pas la peine de me répondre !! . Je te taquine ! Pour une fois que c'est pas toi qui le fait, j'en profite.

-Naruto…. C'est vraiment gênant.. \/\/… moi ça me gêne..

-. Je sais. C'est marrant. Je demanderai à Neji, je pari que lui ça le dérangera pas.

-O.o ?

-Je plaisante !!

Naruto se mit à rire aux éclats et fit sourire Sasuke.

-T'es impayable comme mec !

-. Hihi !!

Naruto se leva.

-Bon. Je verrai le moment venu, c'est ça que tu voulais dire ?!

-Oui.

Sasuke ne regarda pas Naruto dans les yeux ; il pensait encore à son surnom à lui et à la façon dont Neji le lui disait. Il se mit à rougir encore une fois et s'allongea sur le ventre en laissant Naruto retourner dans son coin.

Le blond se permit de sourire tout seul en regardant son petit ami les yeux fermés sur son lit. Chouji et Kiba s'étaient couchés pour de bon, et Neji et Shikamaru s'apprêtaient. Lee faisait une dernière fois le tour de l'étage. Sasuke.. Naruto ne savait pas, le brun était allongé sur le ventre et ne bougeait presque plus. Il se dirigea vers Shino et s'assit au bord du matelas. Shino ouvrit doucement les yeux en souriant à Naruto. Le blond descendit son visage sur le sien et l'embrassa.

-Si tu comptes t'endormir autant te coucher pour de bon !

Shino s'étira, en profita pour passer les bras autour du cou de Naruto, et posa sa bouche sur la sienne.

A cet instant, Lee entrait dans la pièce mais ne dit rien. Shino le suivit du regard et lorsqu'il le vit s'asseoir sur son lit, il sourit et plongea ses yeux verts dans ceux de Naruto. Il resserra son étreinte et força Naruto à s'allonger sur lui.

-eh !! Mais… _Shino !!_

Lee n'entendit pas Naruto et de dos, il se coucha sans plus de cérémonie. Neji et Shikamaru étaient chacun dans leur lit et Sasuke ne bougeait plus ; il avait dût s'endormir.

-_Shino arrête ! Laisse moi me relever !!_

Shino sourit ; Naruto le regardait et avait plaqué ses mains de chaque côté de ses épaules pour s'écarter mais son petit ami le maintenait contre lui. Le brun glissa sa main dans le dos du blond et appuya juste au-dessus de ses fesses en remontant son propre bassin. Naruto rosit en sentant des frissons remonter dans sa colonne vertébrale et fixa Shino.

Ce dernier sourit en voyant Naruto rougir.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Mais Naruto n'était pas dupe ; il fit mine de rien et embrassa goulûment Shino. Il se mit à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui et faufila une main sous le T-shirt de son petit ami en le caressant sans timidité. Le brun, surpris, voulut se redresser sur son lit mais Naruto le maintenait sous lui d'une main. Il souriait tout en l'embrassant. Shino n'aurait jamais pensé que Naruto puisse agir ainsi et ne savait plus comment il pouvait l'arrêter. Le blond recula légèrement son visage de celui de son petit ami mais le plaquait toujours sur le lit.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu veux plus ? Personne ne regarde ! Ils sont tous en train de dormir !!

-Rectification : ils sont presque tous en train de dormir.

Naruto ouvrit de grands yeux et tourna la tête vers le fond de la pièce. Sasuke était allongé sur le ventre mais regardait ses deux amis. Shino chevauché par Naruto qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Il avait eu envie de donner une leçon à son petit ami mais ne prévoyait rien d'autre et là, il passait pour tout autre chose.

-Je pensais que c'était Shino le plus à même de faire ça..

Ce fut Shino qui rougit. Il avait été prit au dépourvu sur ce coup là ; Naruto avait retourné la situation même s'ils se trouvaient maintenant tous les deux dans la même. Sasuke se leva et se retourna pour se changer pour la nuit. Naruto s'écarta du lit de Shino qui se leva à son tour. Ils finirent par se coucher après un dernier baiser.

Naruto était toujours allongé dans son lit. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il regardait à travers les rideaux des fenêtres la lumière de la lune. La chambre était plongée dans la mi-pénombre. Il soupira et regarda les autres autour de lui. Tout le monde dormait à point fermé ; du moins, personnes ne bougeaient. Ils semblaient tous rêver. Naruto soupira et se positionna sur le dos. Il regarda le plafond et tendit les bras en l'air. Puis il se mit à former des signes au hasard avec ses mains. Il refaisait certains qu'ils connaissaient déjà, d'autres au hasard. A chaque fois qu'il en faisait un nouveau, il déjoignait ses mains pour ne rien faire d'autre que de simples signes. Ne pas faire une combinaison sans le vouloir.

Il soupira de nouveau et laissa ses bras retomber sur son matelas, le long de son corps.

-Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

Naruto s'assit brusquement sur son lit ; cherchant d'où provenait la voix.

-Shino ? C'est toi ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi tu dors pas ?

-Je me suis réveillé y'a quelques minutes. Mais toi.. tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir dormi.

Un petit silence s'installa dans la pièce. Naruto ne voulait pas donner du souci à Shino mais dû tout de même avoué qu'il était resté éveillé.

-J'ai du mal à m'endormir…

-T'as vraiment pas encore dormi de la nuit? Il est presque 3h du mat' Naruto !

-Je sais..

Naruto retomba sur son lit et se mit à fixer le plafond. Il se tourna sur le côté et se mit en diagonale de son lit ; laissant ses pieds dépasser du matelas sur le côté. Il regardait Shino de là où il était. Le brun s'était assis sur son lit.

-Mais comment ça se fait ? Tu as tant de mal à t'endormir que ça ?

-… depuis qu'on est ici j'ai du mal.. Je voulais pas l'admettre mais.. ça me fait trop bizarre de dormir tout seul.. Avant j'avais toujours Sasuke ou Neji avec moi.. ou alors les deux.. Et depuis qu'on est dans cette école..

-Mais.. y'a pas que ça ?! Tu vas pas me faire croire que c'est seulement pour ça !

-….

Naruto hésita encore une fois puis se mit sur le dos. Il fixa le plafond et écouta le silence.

-Ca fait trois fois que je fais une combinaison de signe sans m'en rendre compte.. et j'ai l'impression qu'elle est dangereuse.. La première fois que Sasuke s'est évanouie. Tu sais, quand le sharingan est apparut.. Tu es resté dans le couloir mais Tsunade m'a fait faire des signes et.. je me suis mis à en faire tout seul ; elle m'a arrêté mais elle avait l'air affolée.. après c'était quand mon père m'a appris le sceau pour Sasuke, et aujourd'hui, j'ai failli tuer Haku sans m'en rendre compte.. J'ai perdu l'esprit et Kakashi m'a empêché de faire quoi que se soit..

Naruto s'était remis à faire des signes avec ses mains au-dessus de lui tout en parlant. Lorsqu'il finit son récit, Shino se tut. Naruto ne disait plus rien et s'immobilisa un instant avant de poser ses mains sur son visage.

-Je sais pas pourquoi je suis comme ça.. Pourquoi j'ai des absences et comment ça se fait que je connaisse un truc qui puisse tuer quelqu'un..

Il resta les mains sur son visage quelques instants. Il entendit comme du bois grincer mais n'y fit pas attention. Puis des bruits de pas se rapprochant de lui se firent entendre. Il enleva ses mains de devant ses yeux et leva légèrement la tête. Shino était juste à la droite du lit de Naruto et soulevait le drap qui le recouvrait. Le blond s'assit sur le matelas en regardant Shino.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

-Je ne peux rien faire pour tes problèmes avec les signes.. mais je peux au moins dormir avec toi pour que tu puisses te reposer comme il faut.

Shino prit Naruto dans ses bras et l'allongea à côté de lui en le gardant serré dans ses bras. Le matelas n'était que pour une personne mais il s'en fichait totalement. Il avait assez de place. Il ne voulait pas laisser Naruto tout seul comme ça. Le blond était blottit au creux de ses bras et ses jambes s'entrelaçaient au siennes.

-Tu vas avoir des ennuis avec Lee quand il va se réveiller.

-Tant pis. Au moins tu auras dormi un peu.

Naruto ouvrit de grands yeux. Shino était vraiment sérieux. Il comptait réellement dormir avec lui ! Ce n'était pas juste pour partir dans les cinq minutes suivantes ou dés qu'il se serait endormi ! Il le tiendrait contre lui jusqu'au matin ! Naruto se lova conter lui et ferma les yeux.

-Merci.

Naruto leva une dernière fois son visage et embrassa Shino. Puis il remit sa tête contre le haut de son torse. Plaquant une oreille contre le cœur de Shino pour en entendre les battements rassurant.

-Oyasumi Tenshi.

-Bonne nuit mon ange.

Les yeux de Shino s'arrondirent au maximum puis il sourit ; amusé.

-Tu parles Français, toi ?

Naruto rosit mais ne bougea pas ; ces mots lui avaient échappé sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il resta les yeux clos et glissa un bras dans le dos du brun pour le garder bien contre lui ; se réchauffer comme il fallait. Il entendit un petit rire amusé et sentit Shino déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux avant de s'endormir.

Le lendemain matin, à son réveil, Naruto n'avait plus personne dans son lit. Il sursauta en constatant le vide et ouvrit de grands yeux pour chercher son petit ami.

Il est partit une fois que je m'étais endormi ?! Il était pas vraiment sérieux ?

Le blond sentit une boule se former dans son ventre. Il se sentit tout bête d'avoir cru que Shino puisse le garder contre lui tout le restant de la nuit.

Puis il le vit. Shino sortait de la salle de bain ; une serviette sur la tête. Lee n'était plus dans la pièce et Shikamaru et Kiba non plus. Neji se levait tranquillement et Sasuke comme à son habitude, attendait le dernier moment pour se lever. Chouji était absent au bataillon mais ses affaires étaient toujours là. Il devait être dans la salle de bain.

Shino s'approcha de lui en lui souriant.

-Bien dormi ?

Naruto se laissa embrasser et regarda son petit ami s'asseoir sur son lit, à côté de lui.

-Et toi ? Tu es repartit dans ton lit quand j'étais endormi ?

-o.o ? Non. Tu pensais que j'étais pas sérieux quand je t'ai dit que je dormirai avec toi ?

-.. non, c'est pas ça. C'est juste que..

-C'est Lee qui m'a réveillé. Je pensais pouvoir me lever avant lui mais il faut croire que j'étais trop bien avec toi ! Il m'a fais peur. Voir son visage au réveil et pas de bonne humeur.. Je te le souhaite pas !

Naruto écoutait Shino. Le regardait sourire en racontant ce qui c'était passé. Alors finalement il était resté avec lui toute la nuit. Naruto se mit à sourire tendrement.

-C'était le premier debout donc personne ne sait que j'ai dormi dans ton lit avec toi. Il était furax quand même..

-J'imagine..

-Je lui ai expliqué que tu ne te sentais pas bien et.. il a pas vraiment compris mais il peut rien contre moi. Même s'il sait que je lui ferais rien, il préfère pas trop me chercher de noise.

- tant mieux pour toi parce que tu en as fait des infractions dans son étage !

-Mais c'était pour toi ! Même si j'avais pas eu une réputation et donc des ennuis à la clé j'aurai quand même agis comme je l'ai fait.

Naruto écarquilla ses yeux ; surpris. Puis il prit Shino dans ces bras. Il n'arrivait pas à cacher ses émotions. Jamais il n'aurait cru ça possible. Quelqu'un d'aussi attaché à lui. Sasuke et Neji faisaient aussi attention à lui quand ils étaient avec mais il ne savait pas vraiment comment ils auraient réagis dans de telles situations. Il n'y pensait même pas ; il était avec Shino et ne comparait pas. Ce n'était pas du tout la même chose avec lui.

-Par contre, il ne veut plus me trouver dans ton lit en se réveillant donc faudra vraiment que je me lève avant lui la prochaine fois !

-Ca ira. Je dormirais tout seul maintenant. Je me remémorerais cette nuit et m'y imaginerai encore !

Naruto relâcha Shino et se leva pour s'habiller. Le brun le regarda faire puis un détail lui revint en mémoire.

-Au fait ! Tu m'as parlé en Français !!

La phrase, dite à voix haute et claire, n'échappa pas aux oreilles de Sasuke qui fixa son attention sur son ex petit ami et le brun. Il fit mine de s'étirer et de continuer à comater légèrement mais ne rata pas un mot de la discussion.

Naruto avait rougit et s'était tourner vers son petit ami.

-Ah bon ?

-Fais l'innocent va !

Shino agrippa Naruto par la taille et le rapprocha de lui.

-Tu m'as dit bonne nuit mon ange. Je suis pas Jeanne d'Arc ! Je l'ai bien entendu !

-Qui ça ?

Shino retint un rire dans sa gorge et sourit à Naruto qui ne savait pas de qui il parlait.

-Laisse ; c'est une Française. Elle entendait des voix.

-Ca.. t'a dérangé que je t'appelle comme ça ?

-Non. C'est plutôt amusant que toi tu utilise le Français et moi le Japonais. Mais je savais pas que tu parlais Français !

-En vérité… j'ai demandé à Sasuke.

-.. ? Sasuke ?

Shino tourna les yeux vers le brun qui en entendant son nom avait tourné son visage et s'était levé d'un bond. Le jeune Uchiwa prit quelques affaires et se rendit dans la salle de bain à vitesse grand V.

-Ah mais voilà ! C'est lui qui avait traduit à la gare !!

-O.O ? Tu t'en souvenais pas ?

-Non ! Mais je me demandais où j'avais vu ça tête avant qu'il n'entre pour la première fois dans la chambre !

-Bonjour la mémoire !

-èé… Bref. Sinon, t'es pas fatigué ?

-Non. C'est bon. Je suis en pleine forme. Quatre heures dans tes bras et je suis rechargé à bloc !

-. O.k.

Shino ne bougea pas du lit de Naruto pendant que celui-ci se changeait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je t'observe.

Les joues de Naruto rosirent ; ce qui fit sourire Shino. Il avait dit ça avec tellement de gourmandise dans les yeux que Naruto avait tressaillit. Il détourna son regard et se changea les idées en finissant de s'habiller. Mais le regard de Shino posé sur lui n'arrangeait pas les choses. Surtout quand le brun décida de se lever pour prendre Naruto par la taille et de l'embrasser dans le cou.

Dans le même temps, Chouji sortait, Neji faisait du tri dans son sac et Sasuke revenait dans la chambre. Naruto de dos à tous, tout comme Shino se faisait embrasser par ce dernier. Mais quelqu'un vint les troubler

-Vous descendez avec nous ? On va manger.

-On arrive.

-On vous attend en bas. Tardez pas trop.

Neji et Sasuke les laissèrent seul. Shino continuait de déposer ses lèvres dans le cou de Naruto mais celui-ci s'avança, faisant lâcher prise à Shino.

-Faut qu'on y aille.

Shino soupira et alla prendre son sac. Naruto le rejoint à la porte de la chambre et l'embrasa tendrement avant de descendre avec lui et d'aller petit déjeuner avec tous les autres.

A table, il manquait Gaara et Temari ; ainsi que Tenten et Ino. Ils ne tardèrent pas et arrivèrent les derniers. Gaara ronchonna après son frère de l'avoir laissé dormir et s'assit à côté d'Hinata près lui avoir donné un petit baiser.

-Sasuke, on a quoi ce matin ?

-…. Aucune idée. Neji ?

Neji qui se trouvait à la gauche de Sasuke le regarda puis posa son regard sur Naruto. Il beurrait une tartine de pain tout en attendant sa réponse.

-Tenshi tu me passe du pain, s'il te plait !

Neji qui se préparait à répondre, fixa Shino. Le brun venait de parler à Naruto qui lui, avait directement rougit en entendant son surnom. Tout le monde le regardait. Shino semblait étonné par la réaction de tous les présents à table.

-Bon quoi ? Vous avez jamais eu de surnom ? Vous êtes coincé à ce point ?

-Tiens mon ange.

Naruto passa le pain à Shino pour qui se fut le tour de rougir. Le brun se racla la gorge en voyant Naruto lui sourire. L'épisode passé, c'est à dire tout le monde qui se remet du choc, Neji put enfin parler.

-Programme de la journée : deux heures avec Densetsu, une heure avec Sarutobi, une autre avec Iruka. Pause de midi, deux heures avec Kakashi et une heure avec un Jiraya. C'est le seul cours qu'on a avec lui.

-JIRAYA !! O.O !!

Naruto s'était levé de table en criant. Il se rassit en soupirant.

-Parce qu'il donne des cours normaux aussi..

-Tu connais ?

-C'est notre prof de spé. A moi et Naruto. Il est.. spécial.

Les curieux regardèrent Gaara.

-Déjà, il arrive toujours en retard..

-On est habitué avec un autre prof..

Sasuke qui avait parlé ce fit fusiller du regard par Naruto qui avait compris que le brun parlait de son père.

-Et il a une façon de faire. Je saurais pas comment l'expliquer.

Gaara quitta tout ce qu'il faisait et regarda dans le vague, droit devant lui. Naruto prit alors la parole, le faisant sortir de ses pensées.

-Il est dangereux comme profs. Il est trop bizarre pour être honnête.

-Moi je le trouve plutôt marrant.

Shino coupa court à toute discussion. C'était lui le plus à même de décrire les profs étant donné son ancienneté. Lee n'était pas avec eux cette fois-ci et Shino était donc LE plus vieux et celui qui connaissait le mieux l'école et sont personnel.

-Comment ça marrant ?

-J'aime bien sa façon de faire. Je trouve par moment que ton père lui ressemble .

-O.o ? Densetsu ? Ressembler à ce.. truc ?

-. Il est plutôt amusant et on plaisante bien avec.

-Bah ça doit pas être le même qu'en cours de spé. alors..

-De toute façon. On verra bien cet après-midi.

Neji haussa un sourcil en entendant parler Sasuke. Il semblait contrarié et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il attira son regard en posant une main dans son dos et lui parla tout bas.

-Ca va toi ?

Sasuke afficha un air étonné en voyant Neji soucieux.

-Oui pourquoi ?

-.. rien. Juste une impression.

Et Neji continua de manger. Naruto aussi avait remarqué le ton de Sasuke et se posait des questions. Il ne demanda pourtant rien.

Le repas finit, il restait quelques minutes avant la sonnerie. Certains décidèrent de se promener un peu mais Naruto lui voulait voir son père rapidement. Espérant qu'il ait de l'avance, il décida d'aller directement à la salle de cours. Cependant, fidèle à lui-même, Densetsu n'y était pas. La salle était fermée et personne n'était encore dans le couloir a part lui et Shino. Sasuke et Neji devaient les rejoindre.

-Il est pas là…

-Il est toujours là après ces élèves. Il préfère être attendu plutôt que d'attendre.

-èé.

-C'est vrai ! On lui avait demandé l'an dernier pourquoi il arrivait toujours en retard. Il nous avait répondu ça !

-…

Naruto bouda quelques instants mais ne tint pas. La cloche sonna et tous les élèves arrivèrent. Cette fois-ci, Densetsu prenait vraiment son temps pour arriver. Cinq minutes passèrent et ils arriva enfin en courant dans les couloirs ; essoufflé. Il prit les clés et sourit à ses élèves.

-Désolé. J'ai eu un petit empêchement. Entrez !

Il fit entrer ses élèves et les laissa s'asseoir en bruit ; il semblait un peu soucieux.

-Senseï ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Densetsu leva les yeux vers la jeune fille qui l'avait interpellé. Sakura se posait des questions. Il sourit, voulant rassurer ses élèves.

-En fait.. Un nouveau professeur est arrivé ; Sarutobi senseï a fait un malaise en début d'après midi hier et son remplaçant est arrivé. .

Les élèves parurent choqués de la nouvelle.

-Sarutobi senseï ?

-Vous inquiétez pas ! C'est un solide . Il nous fait peur de temps en temps mais il va bien. Cela semble un peu plus sérieux et on a demandé à quelqu'un de venir le remplacer.

-Qui est-ce ?

Neji avait posé la question à laquelle tout le monde pensait. Densetsu leva les yeux vers le brun et regarda son voisin. Sasuke ne faisait pas vraiment attention à eux ; il parlait avec Naruto. Le professeur se mit à sourire ; amusé. Puis il se redressa et répondit.

-Vous verrez tout à l'heure. Vous l'aurez à dix heures.

Neji fronça ses sourcils. Densetsu semblait amusé de caché à ses élèves celui qui allait remplacer Sarutobi. Il commença le cours. Une heure passa. Densetsu laissa ceux qui le voulaient sortir pour l'intercours. Il s'assit à son bureau en soupirant et farfouilla dans ses papiers. Il ne voyait pas Naruto le regarder. Le jeune homme avait quelque chose à lui demander mais n'osait pas aller le voir. Il sentit Shino lui prendre la main et tourna ses yeux vers lui.

-Si tu allais lui demander !

-Je sais pas.. il a pas l'air d'être en grande forme. Je veux pas le déranger..

-…

Naruto posa ses yeux une seconde fois sur son père et soupira. Il se leva, décidé, mais la sonnerie de reprise retentit. Il se rassit donc ; se laissant tomber à côté de Shino.

-Bon.. ce sera pour tout à l'heure…

Shino passa un bras dans le dos de Naruto et le serra contre lui pendant que les derniers s'installaient. Densetsu, à son bureau, se passa une main sur son visage et se leva. Il reprit le cours et l'heure passa tranquillement.

Naruto n'écoutait pas spécialement, il regardait ses mains sur sa feuille. Ne les bougeait pas, les fixaient justes. Un énième soupir s'échappa de sa gorge en entendant une autre sonnerie.

Dix heures. Le blond regarda son père. Densetsu rangeait tranquillement ses affaires, il changeait de salle et laissait ses élèves dans celle-ci. Cependant, une fois son sac prêt, il resta dans la salle et se rassit. Naruto qui avait voulut se lever, s'immobilisa.

-Pourquoi tu restes là ?

Densetsu leva les yeux vers son fils.

-Je dois vous présenter votre nouveau professeur. C'est la première fois qu'il enseigne, donc il ne sait pas trop comment ça se passe.

Naruto émit une affirmation et regarda son père qui se levait.

-D'ailleurs, faudrait que j'aille voir ce qu'il fait.. Ca fait longtemps qu'il est pas venu ici..

-… ? Il est déjà venu ici ?

Densetsu se retourna vers Sasuke et sourit.

-Il a été élève. Ca fait plus de dix ans qu'il a pas mit les pieds dans l'école.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil. Densetsu était tout sourire. Il sortit ; laissant les jeunes à leur pause de dix heures. Shino passa sa main dans le cou de Naruto et le rapprocha de lui.

-Shino !! Arrête ! On est en cours !

- ... ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

Shino lâcha le blond qui se redressait en ronchonnant. Naruto vit l'air surpris de son petit ami et baissa les yeux.

-Excuse-moi. On est.. pas en cours mais.. j'ai pas envie de..

Naruto ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Le bras de Shino lavait surpris et il l'avait repoussé sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Il était tout simplement inquiet de ne pas pouvoir contrôler son don. Shino le devina et remit sa main dans le cou du blond.

-Je te fais payer ta dette !

-Hein ?!

-Je t'oblige à venir tout contre moi le restant de la pause. Tant pis si tu ne veux pas. Comme ça, tu te sentiras mieux après et tu auras payé ta dette.

-….

Naruto su que Shino faisait ça pour lui ; le brun n'avait rien de spécial à y gagner. Naruto se mit à sourire et s'appuya contre son épaule. Shino passa son bras autour de Naruto et le bloqua contre lui. Sasuke et Neji, à côté d'eux, regardaient Naruto le serrer de toutes ses forces. Shino souriait.

-Pour quelqu'un qui était gêné.. tu te complais drôlement dans mes bras !

-…mm. Je paye bien mes dettes !!

-tss.. on va dire…

Shino déposa un baiser sur le front de Naruto en souriant.

-Vous êtes bien ? On vous dérange pas ?

-Non Sasuke ; ça va. Naruto ? Tu te sens bien ?

-mm…

Naruto jeta un coup d'œil à Neji et Sasuke qui le regardait en souriant ; presque moqueur.

-Quoi ?.. Vous êtes pas mieux pas moment !

Sasuke se mit à rosir légèrement et détourna les yeux. Neji se mit à rire légèrement et prit la main de Sasuke dans la sienne. Naruto l'avait bien vu et sourit en se redressant un peu. Son père était revenu dans la salle. Neji lâcha la main de Sasuke et regarda son professeur.

-Le remplaçant n'est pas là ?

-.. ? Il est dans le couloir.

Neji regarda la porte ; des élèves de sa classe entrait en regardant derrière eux. Quand Gaara vint s'asseoir avec Hinata dans la rangée devant eux, il se tourna vers Sasuke, les yeux ronds. Le brun le remarqua et l'interrogea.

-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

-T'aurais pas un frère ?

-.. ?

Sasuke leva les yeux vers la porte, puis vers Densetsu.

Itachi ?

-C'est quand même pas… ?

La cloche sonna et le remplaçant fit son entrée avec d'autres élèves. Il sourit à Densetsu et regarda les élèves déjà assis. Les restants arrivaient sans se presser. Sasuke avait les yeux ronds, sont frères était dans la salle.

_A suivre…_

_Nana_

Itachi : OUAIS !!!! Me revoilà !!!

Nana : héhé ! Et oui !

Sasuke : .. gloups…

Neji : euh.. j'ai une question!

Nana : oui… ?

Neji : c'est quoi le surnom de Sasuke ?

Sasuke : #tique et s'avance# ah oui tien ! C'est quoi ?

Nana : héhé . …

Sasuke # prend un air horrifié# non, je veux pas savoir !!


	29. Chapter 29

Auteur : Nanarusasu

_Titre : Un ou deux_

_Couple : euh.. ben, ça a commencé avec Neji x Naruto x Sasuke… oula.. ça a changé la depuis le temps.._

_Genre : ouîlle.. O.o, OOC, UA, Yaoi, Hétéro dans le très lointain, Sentiment, Lemon., …(j'ai l'impression que y'a un peu de Angst aussi…)_

Disclamair : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, et ils .. ils.. ils ne le seront jamais !!! TT # s'effondre en sanglots..#

pensées persos

(remarques auteur)

_**Un ou Deux **_

_**Chapitre 29**_

Il donna un coup de coude à Naruto et lui montra Itachi du doigt.

-Naruto.. C'est qui.. que tu vois ?

Naruto qui n'avait pas fait attention, regarda dans la direction montrée par Sasuke et écarquilla les yeux.

-C'est ton grand frère ?!! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

-C'est le remplaçant, je vois que ça.

Sasuke et Naruto se tournèrent vers Neji. Le brun était autant étonné qu'eux mais il s'amusait en même temps. Il ne connaissait pas bien Itachi ; il l'avait vu juste une ou deux fois comme ça et ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé. La porte de la salle fermée, Densetsu demanda le silence.

-Voici votre nouveau professeur. C'est un de mes anciens élèves .

-Et j'ai survécu.

-O.o ?

Quelques élèves se mirent à rire devant la tête que Densetsu afficha. Il lança un faux mauvais regard à Itachi et continua.

-Mouais.. Bref. Il n'a jamais enseigné et donc, j'espère que vous ne lui chercherez pas des noises. Euh.. Je te laisse te présenter ?

-Merci. Alors.. je vais remplacer Sarutobi senseï. Il vous souhaite le bonjour et … je sais pas pour combien de temps je suis là..

Itachi regardait un peu partout, il semblait drôlement mal à l'aise et cela n'était pas passé inaperçu aux yeux de Naruto qui se pencha sur le côté pour parler à Sasuke.

-Dis donc.. il est plus si confiant que d'hab' !!

-Tais-toi.. Mets toi à sa place..

-Dis donc vous deux ! Ca vous embêterait d'arrêter de parler ? Eu moins pendant qu'il se présente !

Naruto et Sasuke se retournèrent vers Densetsu qui les avaient interrompu ; et c'est à cet instant que Sasuke vit son grand frère poser son regard sur lui. Il le fixa pendant quelques secondes et ne dis rien. Il tourna les yeux vers le p-re de Naruto et s'excusa en même temps que Naruto.

Itachi plongea son regard dans celui de Densetsu.

-On m'avait pas dit que je l'aurai !!

-C'est si grave que ça ?

Densetsu sourit. Itachi le fixa mécontent ; puis il finit de se présenter.

-Vous pouvez m'appeler Itachi. Je pense qu'on tutoie toujours ses professeurs donc vous gênez pas.

-De toute façon, il a que 11 ans de différence avec vous ! Il pourrait être votre grand frère.

Densetsu adressa un clin d'œil à Sasuke en souriant. Puis il prit son sac et parla une dernière fois à ses élèves.

-Essayez de le garder intact au moins pour votre premier cours avec lui !

Certains se mirent à rire en l'entendant. Puis il sortit de la salle pour de bon. Le silence s'installa. Itachi ne dit tout d'abord rien et posa son sac sur la table. Il commença le cours sans problème et l'heure passa tranquillement, sans longueur. Il en épata certains en racontant quelques anecdote en rapport avec le cours lui étant arrivée. Il ne parlait heureusement pas de Sasuke dans ces histoires. Toutes s'étant passées à l'étranger. Normal, il était en cours de civilisations étrangères.

A la fin de l'heure, Naruto regarda Sasuke avec des yeux aussi ronds que des billes.

-Il gère ton frère ! J'ai pas vu passer l'heure !!

-. Ca m'étonne tout autant que toi !

Naruto commença à ranger ses affaires tandis que le nouveau professeur se dirigeait vers lui et ses voisins. Il s'arrêta à la rangée de Gaara et laissa les élèves qui s'y trouvaient sortir avant de s'y faufilé et de se planter devant la place de son frère.

-Alors ? Comment j'étais ?

Sasuke recula son visage et sourit.

-Ca pouvait aller..

Naruto poussa Sasuke sur le côté et sourit à Itachi.

-T'as assuré ! T'étais trop bien !! . Je viens de dire à Sasuke que j'avais même pas vu passer l'heure !

-Merci Naruto.

-Tu sais vraiment pas pour combien de temps tu es là ?

Itachi se tourna de nouveau vers son petit frère. Sasuke lui parlait tout en rangeant ses affaires dans son sac.

-Je suis jusqu'à la fin de la semaine prochaine pour l'instant mais si Sarutobi ne va pas mieux, je serais embauché pour un certain temps. Peut-être même pour l'année.

Sasuke dut s'asseoir sur sa chaise pour accuser le coup. Son grand frère souriait comme un bien heureux.

-C'est la première fois depuis je sais pas combien de temps qu'on va être aussi longtemps ensemble ! Tu te rends compte !

-Non.. je. faut que j'assimile là..

Neji qui le voyait au bord de l'évanouissement se pencha sur Sasuke en posant une main sur son épaule.

-Sasuke ? Ca va ?

-.. ? Hein ? Euh.. oui, je..

-Vous feriez mieux de vous pressez ! Iruka va pas nous attendre des heures !!

Naruto les appelait de la porte de la salle avec Shino. Sasuke le regarda, et se leva. Il les rejoint, suivit par Neji. Le jeune Uchiwa fit un signe de main à son grand frère et prit celle de Neji en l'entraînant dans le couloir. Ce geste fit tiquer Itachi ; il n'était pas au courant du changement effectué dans la vie de son petit frère mais ne put rien demander car celui-ci était déjà partit à son prochain cours.

A midi, quand la cloche retentit, Naruto s'étira de tout son long. Iruka n'avait pas remarqué mais Naruto avait piqué un somme durant la dernière demi-heure de son cours. Il s'immobilisa en voyant son professeur le regarder d'un mauvais œil et dévia son regard en prenant son sac. Il sortit en vitesse sans se faire remarqué et fut attraper au sens premier du terme dans le couloir par Shino.

-Alors ? On dort en cours ? C'est pas très sérieux tout ça !

Naruto remit son sac sur son épaule et regarda Shino.

-J'ai plongé quand il a commencé un nouveau chapitre.. J'en pouvais plus..

-Je croyais que tu étais rechargé à bloc après avoir dormi dans mes bras ?

Neji, à quelques enjambé des deux amoureux, entendit ce que Shino venait de dire et fixa le brun et son blond. Il se rapprocha d'eux et se planta devant Shino.

-Tu viens de dire quoi ?

-Neji ! C'est pas beau d'écouter les conversations des autres !

Neji pencha la tête et regarda Naruto. Le blond recula un peu et Shino le retint.

-Il n'allait pas bien du tout cette nuit ; il n'arrivait pas à dormir alors je suis resté avec lui. De tout façon on a pas de compte à te rendre !

-Lee ne vous a rien dit ?

-Ah si. N'essaie pas de faire la même chose avec Sasuke. Lee ne m'a rien dit pour cette fois parce qu'il ne peut pas grand chose contre moi et que de toute façon, il ne veut pas me chercher d'ennui mais il n'était pas vraiment de bonne humeur quand il m'a réveillé.

Neji ne cacha pas sa déception ; il ne pourrait pas faire de même. Puis il regarda Naruto.

-Tu vas mieux ?

-Hein ? Euh, oui. Merci. Je suis juste fatigué.

Neji hocha de la tête. Puis Sasuke les rejoint. Le brun regarda les trois garçons. Tous se taisaient.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Rien.

-Vous vous regardez dans le blanc des yeux sans raison ?

Neji soupira et se tourna vers Sasuke en souriant. Shino lui, sursauta en se rappelant d'une chose.

-Mais du coup t'as même pas vu ton père pour lui demander !!

-Lui demander ? Lui demander quoi ?

Neji et Sasuke fixèrent alors Naruto qui lui, ne su quoi dire. Il bafouilla légèrement.

-Je.. voulais.. euh. Je… J'ai.. Mais c'est rien.. Laissez moi tranquille ! der quelque chose de pas important !!

Naruto se tut et partit sans plus rien dire. Le blond était à bout de nerf ; il était fatigué, inquiet, et s'en voulait d'être comme ça. Il planta les trois bruns dans le couloir, à la sortie de la salle et se rendit à l'infirmerie.

Tsunade fut très surprise de le voir et le fit asseoir sur un lit.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Est-ce que je peux rester dormir un peu s'il te plait Tsunade.. Je suis fatigué..

-Tu n'as pas dormi cette nuit ?

-Si mais.. juste quatre heures.. J'ai eu trop de mal à m'endormir..

Tsunade posa une main sur le front du jeune homme et le regarda dans les yeux.

-T'es sûr que c'est que ça ? J'ai l'impression que tu es drôlement pâle !..

Tsunade commença à l'examiné un peu plus et Naruto qui en avait assez repoussa sa main et lui râla presque après.

-Ecoute.. j'ai piqué du nez en cours et je sens que si je me repose pas.. je vais recommencer cet après midi… Je viens ici et pas dans ma chambre parce que je sais que tu vas me réveiller..

-èé.. Tu es sûr que ce n'est que de la fatigue !

-Oui. Laisse moi dormir juste un peu. S'il te plait.

Tsunade se leva et regarda une dernière fois Naruto. Le blond semblait épuisé.

-Au fait, tu n'es pas venu me voir ce matin pour ton visage !

-Si tu regarde de plus près, tu verras que je n'ai plus rien.

Tsunade prit le menton du blond entre ses doigts et leva son visage vers le sien. Naruto n'avait plus rien du tout ; il était pâle, mais n'avait plus rien. Il soupira et regarda Tsunade.

-Est-ce que je peux dormir un peu, s'il te plait ?

-Oui, vas-y. Je te réveille dans une heure et demi. Tu ne veux rien manger ?

-Non c'est bon. Merci.

Tsunade sourit à Naruto pendant que ce dernier s'allongeait. Elle passa sa main une dernière fois sur son visage et le laissa fermer les yeux. Elle sortit dans le couloir et sursauta en entendant quelqu'un courir dans l'entrée de son bâtiment. Elle était prête à crier sur l'arrivant mais se retint en apercevant Shino.

-Shino ? Tu cherches Naruto ?

-Lee m'a dit qu'il l'avait vu arriver en allant manger. Il est ici ?

-Oui. Il ne t'a pas dit qu'il venait ?

-Non. Il va bien ?

-Il m'a dit être fatigué.. Il était bien ce matin ?

Shino se redressa et reprit son souffle. Puis il regarda vers le haut comme pour mieux se souvenir.

-Il avait l'air d'aller mais c'est vrai qu'il ne parlait pas autant que d'habitude et…. Il est soucieux à propos de quelque chose.. Il voulait demander un truc à Densetsu mais il n'en a pas eut l'occasion.. Enfin, la seule fois où il aurait pu lui parler, il n'en a pas eu le cran.. Et après, c'était trop tard….

-hmm…

Tsunade se tourna vers la salle où se trouvait le blond et jeta un coup d'œil à Shino.

-A Densetsu hein.. Tu sais ce que c'est ?

-Oui mais.. je ne sais pas si je peux te le dire.. enfin.. il m'a dit que tu l'avais vu. Mais..

-.. ? Vu ? Mais de quoi ?

Shino grimaça. Il ne savait vraiment pas s'il pouvait en parler mais savoir que Naruto se rendait peut-être inconsciemment malade pour ça ne l'enchantait pas. Il s'assit sur une chaise contre le mur et se passa une main dans les cheveux en soupirant. Puis il regarda de nouveau Tsunade.

-Je préférerai ne pas t'en parler… Si ça se trouve; il est vraiment juste fatigué donc.. il verra d'abord avec Densetsu.

-Avec une telle température. Il doit être très fatigué..

-Comment ça ? Il est fiévreux ?

-Et plutôt pâle à mon avis.. C'est pour ça que je te dis qu'il couve quelque chose !

-Naruto…

Tsunade le regarda ; un peu étonné, et le vit se lever.

-Je peux aller le voir ?

-Oui. Il vient d'arriver ; je ne pense pas qu'il se soit déjà endormit.

-Merci.

Shino suivit Tsunade jusqu'à l'entrée de la salle où Naruto était et le laissa entrer.

-Ne fais pas de bruit au cas où il dormirait…

-O.k.

Shino referma la porte et se retourna. Naruto était dans un lit du fond. Il avait posé ses chaussures par terre et laissé sa veste au pied du lit. Shino se dirigea vers le lit sans bruit, le contourna et s'assit sur la chaise à côté. Il pencha un peu son visage vers celui de son petit ami et constata que celui-ci dormait déjà.

-C'est vrai que tu es pâle.

Il poussa une mèche blonde du front de Naruto et se mit à genou sur le sol ; posant ses bras et sa tête sur le bord du matelas. Là où il pouvait mieux voir son visage. Naruto dormait, il respirait normalement. Shino se releva et déposa un doux baiser sur le front de son petit ami. Il l'observa encore un peu en silence jusqu'à ce que Tsunade entre dans la salle.

-Il dort ?

-Oui. Tu le crois quand il te dit que ce n'est que de la fatigue ? Il est vraiment pâle…

Tsunade le rejoint près du lit. Shino recula pour la laisser passé et la laissa poser sa main sur le front du blond.

-On verra tout à l'heure quand il se réveillera.

-mm… J'espère ne pas être en cours..

-Il m'a demandé que je le réveille.

Shino se tourna brusquement vers Tsunade.

-Tu vas le faire ? Tu as vu sa tête ? Il faut vraiment qu'il se repose !

-Je sais. Merci. C'est qui le médecin ?!!

Shino sourit ; imitant Tsunade.

-Désolé..

-C'est rien.. Tu t'inquiètes juste. Mais c'est vrai qu'il n'a pas l'air bien du tout.. Je vais le garder cet après-midi.

Shino se tut ; Tsunade le laissa de nouveau et il s'assit ; gardant un œil sur son blond.

Pendant ce temps, Sasuke et Neji se trouvaient dans le bâtiment du self. Ils mangeaient le plus lentement possible et surveillaient l'entrée pour voir arriver Naruto et Shino. Sasuke soupira.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ?!! On a presque fini !..

-.. tu veux qu'on aille voir à l'infirmerie s'ils y sont toujours ?

Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil à Neji en face de lui.

-Tu t'inquiète aussi.

-Naruto manquer un repas.. c'est pas normal… On y va ?

Sasuke fit un mouvement affirmatif de la tête et se leva. Ils débarrassèrent leur plateau et sortirent du bâtiment.

-TSUNADE !!

Tsunade fronça ses sourcils. Qui osait crier dans une infirmerie ? Elle se leva de son fauteuil et sortit dans le couloir ; prête à passer un savon à la personne qui l'appelait. Elle soupira, blasé, en apercevant Densetsu accompagné de deux personnes. Tsunade reconnut Kakashi et eu de mal à cerner le second. Elle posa ses yeux sur Densetsu. Ce dernier était tout sourire.

-Je t'amène une vieille connaissance !!

-… ?

Densetsu tira Itachi par le bras et le planta devant la femme.

-. Tu le reconnais ?

-… ? Itachi ? Uchiwa Itachi ?

-Bonjour Tsunade.

Tsunade retrouva son sourire et prit Itachi dans ses bras, toute heureuse. Densetsu riait, tout content comme un petit garçon qui vient de réussir à trouver quelque chose qu'il cherchait depuis des jours pour en faire cadeau à quelqu'un pendant que Tsunade observait Itachi sous toutes les coutures.

-T'as grandi !! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!!

-Je remplace Sarutobi senseï.

-Ca fait plaisir de te voir !! Tu as pu voir ton petit frère !?

-Oui. Densetsu ne m'avait même pas prévenu et quand je suis arrivé dans ma première classe, je suis tombé dessus.

-VIVE LES RETROUVAILLES !!!

Densetsu criait dans le couloir et à sa grande surprise, cette fois-ci, cela n'enchanta pas Tsunade. Elle qui était toute souriante en voyant un ancien élève, elle perdit sa mine joyeuse. Ses traits se durcirent et elle plaqua sa main sur la bouche du blond.

-Densetsu tais-toi !

-Bah qu'est-ce qui te prend Tsunade ? Densetsu ne te dérange pas normalement ?

Tsunade se tourna vers Kakashi qui semblait étonné, et lui expliqua tout en gardant certains détails pour elle.

-J'ai un patient qui doit se reposer. Il ne va pas bien du tout.

Densetsu ne prit pas vraiment la chose au sérieux, et voulant détendre un peu l'atmosphère devenue tendue, il regarda au ciel et joint les mains en signe de prière.

-Faites que se soit Mizuki !!

La phrase fit sourire Kakashi. Itachi resta interdit mais Tsunade elle, parut encore plus sérieuse que jamais.

-C'est ton fils Densetsu.

L'homme perdit aussitôt son air insouciant et regarda, les yeux et la bouche grande ouverte, Tsunade.

-Naruto ? Il est malade ?

-Il est venu tout à l'heure pour pouvoir dormir parce qu'il disait être très fatigué.

-Il a juste besoin de sommeil ! Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

-Il.. C'est ton fils après tout. Il joue les forts.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Tsunade regarda Itachi et Kakashi en grimaçant. Puis elle partit en direction de la salle où se trouvait Naruto. Densetsu se tourna vers les deux hommes qui l'accompagnaient, plaqua une main sur sa bouche, un peu perdu, et suivit Tsunade qui le menait jusqu'à son fils.

-Ne fais pas de bruit. Il est en train de dormir.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle. Shino, assis sur la chaise à côté du lit de Naruto leva les yeux vers les arrivants. Densetsu s'immobilisa en le voyant, puis se reprit. Il venait de repenser au fait qu'il était avec son fils.

Sasuke et Neji arrivèrent ce moment. Ils aperçurent Itachi et Kakashi dans le couloir, debout en train de parler. Itachi remarqua son petit frère et fronça ses sourcils. Il s'avança vers lui, mécontent.

-Ton petit ami est ici, et toi tu n'es pas avec lui ?

Sasuke ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. Il se gratta le cou, gêné. Il fuyait le regard d'Itachi. Mais celui-ci plus têtu que son petit frère, insistait du regard..

-Je suis plus avec Naruto nii-san..

Neji, un peu en retrait, écoutait tranquillement, il regardait Kakashi observer les deux frères en souriant.

A l'intérieur de la salle, Tsunade expliquait à mi-voix à Densetsu ce qu'avait son fils tout en posant quelques questions. Puis soudain, elle regarda Shino.

-Tu me disais qu'il voulait demander quelque chose à Densetsu, non ?

Le concerné, qui regardait Tsunade, se tourna tout de suite vers Shino ; l'interrogeant du regard. Le brun parut gêné. Il ne se sentait pas à l'aise.

-Je préfèrerai qu'il en parle directement de lui-même.. J'ai pas vraiment grand chose à faire là-dedans..

-Tu penses que ça peut être une raison de sa fatigue.. ?

-C'est même certain.. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir à cause de ça et.. d'autre chose..

Shino baissa les yeux en rougissant légèrement. Densetsu fut surpris de le voir ainsi et lui demanda.

-Et c'est quoi cette autre chose ?

-Rien. Ca, c'est arrangé de ce côté…

Densetsu regarda Tsunade, lui demandant de l'aider. Elle se pencha alors et posa une main sur l'épaule de Shino qui sursauta.

-Shino. Il faut que tu le dises.. Peut-être que ça a put avoir une incidence sur sa santé..

-Je peux vous assurer que non.

-Shino. C'est moi le médecin. C'est à moi de dire si oui ou non c'est le cas.

Shino n'eut plus la possibilité de dire quoi que se soit. Il leva les yeux vers Tsunade, puis rougit un peu plus en regardant le père de son petit ami Il posa les yeux sur l'endormit et sans le quitter des yeux, il du expliquer.

-Il.. avait du mal à s'endormir parce que.

Un silence fit son apparition. Densetsu n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

-Parce que.. ?

Shino ferma les yeux.

-Il n'était plus habitué à dormir seul..

-…

-Depuis qu'il est ici.. il n'arrive pas bien à s'endormir pour ça..

-Et tu dis que ça c'est arrangé ?

-Il n'allait pas bien cette nuit.. à cause de ce qu'il voulait te demander Densetsu.. J'ai voulu au moins l'aider un peu..

Densetsu se redressa sur le lit où il s'était assis. Shino avait les joues roses mais tint son regard qu'il venait de diriger vers son professeur. Tsunade se mit à sourire. Elle serra l'épaule de Shino dans sa main.

-Je te savais pas comme ça.. Mais je dirais presque que tu as bien fait. Malgré le règlement de l'école.

-Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'épuise à ne pas dormir..

Shino soutenait toujours son regard vers Densetsu. L'homme ne savait plus quoi dire et Shino pensa qu'il venait de descendre dans l'estime de son professeur. Le père de Naruto se leva et sortit de la pièce ; surprenant au passage ceux qui attendaient dans le couloir. Kakashi se leva de sa chaise et interrogea Densetsu.

-Ton fils ? Il va bien ?

-Faut.. que je sorte un peu.. Je.. faut que je prenne l'air…

Densetsu n'adressa aucun regard à ceux qui le regardaient, et sortit. Il avait une main sur son visage et semblait totalement perdu. Kakashi le suivit dehors. Itachi regarda dans la direction de la porte de la chambre. Il vit Tsunade sortir et chercher Densetsu du regard.

-Il.. est passé où ?

Itachi montra du pouce la sortit.

-Avec Kakashi.

Tsunade posa alors son regard sur Sasuke et Neji. Elle retourna dans la salle sans rien dire et une minute plus tard, Shino sortait. Il semblait un peu déboussolé. Itachi laissa les trois jeunes et alla rejoindre Densetsu et Kakashi. Sasuke le suivi du regard tandis que Neji fixait Shino qui s'asseyait en soupirant.

-Ca va Shino ?

-Oui.. Je.. je viens de dire à Densetsu que j'avais dormi avec son fils.. j'ai l'impression que ça lui a fait un choc..

Sasuke s'immobilisa. Il regarda Neji ; étonné de ne pas le voir dans le même état que lui. Celui-ci lui sourit.

-Je le savais déjà. Lee n'était pas très heureux à ce qu'il paraît alors je ne t'ai rien dit pour pas te donner des idées.

-Shino ! T'as passé la nuit dans le lit de Naruto ?

-Il n'arrivait pas à dormir sans personne..

Sasuke s'assit à son tour à côté de Shino.

-Il a toujours eut du mal à s'endormir.. même avec quelqu'un..

-Par contre une fois qu'il dort. C'est pour de bon jusqu'au matin.

Neji qui venait de parler, souriait, amusé. Il n'aurait jamais pensé parler ainsi de Naruto avec Shino ; et encore moins avec Sasuke.

-Cette nuit, une fois que j'étais avec lui, il s'est détendu tout de suite et a dormi directement…

Les deux autres le regardèrent alors ; stupéfait.

-Tout de suite ? Comme ça ?

-Oui. Il m'a dit bonne nuit, et s'est endormi.

Sur le visage de Sasuke se dessina un tendre sourire. Et Tsunade fit son apparition. Elle sortait de la pièce, le visage maussade et pensif. Shino le remarqua et se leva, inquiet.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Tsunade posa ses yeux sur le brun et sourit. Sourire forcé ; les trois garçons le virent facilement.

-Rien.. Tu devrais aller manger Shino. Naruto ne va pas se réveiller de si tôt je pense.

Shino fixa la porte de la salle ; il s'avança un peu mais Tsunade le retint.

-Il ne s'en ira pas tout seul Shino. Tu pourras revenir le voir après les cours de l'après-midi.

-Il.. ne vient pas en cours ?

Tsunade se tourna vers Sasuke tout en gardant la main sur l'épaule de Shino pour l'empêcher d'entrer.

-Je préfère le garder ici.

-Il est si mal que ça ?

L'Uchiwa regarda tour à tour Shino et Tsunade. Neji l'observait ; lui aussi était inquiet mais ne voulait pas le montrer. Il préférait ne pas faire encore plus descendre l'ambiance. Puis Shino soupira bruyamment et tourna le dos à la porte en regardant Tsunade.

-S'il se réveille.. Tu pourras lui dire qu'on est passé ?

Tsunade leva les yeux au ciel et lui assura que de toute façon, elle l'aurait fait. Elle partit dans son bureau. Shino resta planté devant la porte une bonne minute sans rien dire. Il sentit la main de Sasuke le prendre par le bras.

-Faudrait que tu ailles manger Shino. Ca sert à rien de rester ici.

-J'ai pas faim.

-Alors sors au moins prendre l'air un peu.

-Allez-y.. Je vous rejoins.

Shino ne bougeait toujours pas. Sasuke regarda Neji, impuissant. Le jeune Hyuga fronça ses sourcils et s'avança vers Shino. Il le prit par la main et le tira de toutes ses forces dans le couloir.

-oouuAAhhhh !! Neji ! Lâche-moi !!

-Pas question ! C'est pas bon pour toi de rester là à attendre ! Faut que tu te changes les idées. Ou au moins que tu sortes un peu d'ici. Sinon Naruto nous en voudra de t'avoir laisser comme ça devant la porte de la salle.

Sasuke les vit sortir. Il écarquillait les yeux ; les clignait pour être sûr et certain d'avoir vu Neji emporter Shino dehors. Il sourit et les rejoint au pas de course.

Itachi était dehors avec Densetsu et Kakashi. Ils s'étaient installés par terre sur un terrain proche de l'infirmerie comme de simples élèves. L'Uchiwa venait de s'asseoir en face de Kakashi et regardait Densetsu.

-Il est chouette ton fils ! Je te l'avais bien dit !

Densetsu leva les yeux vers son ancien élève en souriant.

-Si j'avais su comment il réagirait, je serais venu le voir plus tôt.

-Je me rappel quand mon frère me l'a présenté, je pas su quoi dire pendant un quart d'heure. Je le regardais déambuler dans la maison avec Sasuke.. J'arrivais pas à croire que tu avais un fils !

-Très peu de personnes savaient qu'il en avait eu un.

Kakashi venait de prendre la parole. Itachi le regarda et se mit à sourire.

-Tu aurais pu me le dire ! J'ai attendu un mois avant d'appeler Densetsu pour lui demander s'il avait de la famille dans ma région !

-Ton petit frère.. il était déjà avec mon fils ?

-NON ! Tu plaisantes ! Ils ont mis au moins deux ans avant d'être un peu plus que des amis !

-Tu parles de moi nii-san ?!

Sasuke fit son apparition dans le dos de son grand frère. Il ne semblait pas très heureux qu'on parle de lui. Densetsu leva la main vers les jeunes en souriant et leur fit signe de s'asseoir. Trois professeurs, trois élèves. Ce n'était pas très commun comme groupe sur un terrain et tous ceux qui passaient non loin, les regardaient ; étonnés.

Shino était un peu mal à l'aise mais quand il vit Neji s'installer et Sasuke se mettre à côté d'Itachi, il dut se résoudre à lui aussi se joindre au petit groupe. Il regarda Densetsu, incertain. Mais celui-ci lui sourit.

-Ca va Shino. Allez ! Assied toi !

-Je.. suis désolé.. que vous l'ayez appris comme ça….

-C'est bon.. Je me suis juste imaginé la scène et.. tu m'as dit qu'il était habitué à ne pas dormir tout seul. . je.. ça m'a un peu choqué..

-Densetsu.. c'est pas parce qu'il a dormi avec Shino qu'ils ont fait quelque chose..

-Oui.. T'as raison Kakashi.. mais avoue que si mon fils est habitué à ne pas dormir tout seul..

-De toute façon.. il vaut mieux pas qu'ils aient fait quoi que se soit.. ça aurait réveillé tout le bâtiment !

Densetsu faillit s'étouffer en entendant Itachi parler d'un air amusé. Mais ce dernier ne perçut pas le malaise et continua.

-Je peux te dire que quand il dormait avec Sasuke et que j'étais dans la maison.. j'arrivais pas vraiment à dormir.. Bonjour les nuisances sonores !!

Soudain, il dut retenir un cri de douleur en sentant son petit frère lui écraser la main avec son pied se trouvant juste à côté. Sasuke aurait voulut crier sur son grand frère mais se retenant, il arrondit les yeux et lui reprocha ses paroles à mi-voix.

-Nii-san ! C'est pas des choses qu'on dit à un père !!

-Oups..

-Toujours aussi gaffeur..

Kakashi regardait Itachi ; blasé. Ce dernier voulut changer vite de sujet pour laisser Densetsu se remettre encore une fois, et trouva un sujet.

-Alors tu n'es plus avec Naruto au fait ? C'est bien la peine qu'il est laissé tomber Neji !

-Et dire que vous vous battiez pour lui et que maintenant, vous êtes ensemble..

-QUOI ?

Itachi se tourna vers Sasuke en entendant Shino parler d'un air amusé.

-Tu es avec Neji ?

En face de lui, Densetsu et Kakashi se moquaient d'Itachi. Ce dernier était perdu dans les relations de son petit frère. Sasuke ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Etaler sa vie comme ça n'était absolument pas dans ses habitudes.

-Nii-san… C'est pas de moi qu'on parle.. C'est de Naruto.. Change pas de sujet..

En passant, il adressa un regard noir à Shino qui souriait tranquillement en lançant un clin d'œil à un Neji tout aussi amusé que lui. Puis il redirigea ses yeux vers son grand frère.

-Pourquoi tu nous as pas dit que Naruto avait son père ici d'ailleurs ? Si tu l'as eut comme prof, tu aurais pu

-Je ne savais pas s'il avait un lien avec Densetsu au début.. Je lui ai demandé directement et il m'a demandé de ne pas lui en parler.

-La frousse. Je dois bien le reconnaître. J'avais la frousse de sa réaction.

Sasuke s'appuya sur sa main et regarda Densetsu. Puis son voisin. Kakashi. Il posa ensuite ses yeux sur son frère. Itachi avait vu le cheminement des yeux de Sasuke et devina la question qu'il se posait intérieurement.

-Je connaissais déjà Kakashi. Il était élève avec moi.

A cette nouvelle, Shino qui avait l'esprit tourné vers l'infirmerie et Naruto releva son visage vers Itachi. Il était très étonné d'entendre ça.

-Itachi ? Vous avez le même age que Kakashi ?

-TU as le même age que Kakashi. Tu. Faut me tutoyer Shino. Et non. J'ai 3ans de moins. Je suis arrivée en première année ici, j'avais 15ans.

-Tiens comme ta cousine Neji !

Sasuke donna un coup de coude à son petit ami en souriant.

-C'est parce-que c'est l'héritière du clan Hyuga qu'elle est ici. Elle n'est pas particulièrement douée.

-Ah mais Itachi était tout sauf doué !

-DENSETSU !!!

_A suivre…_

Nana

Naruto : Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

Shino : Tu crois pas qu'on a déjà passé assez de temps à l'infirmerie ?

Nana : non

Shino et Naruto : ..\/\/……

Itachi : hum.. réclamation.. Je veux pas qu'on parle de mon passé !!! TT.. vu qu'il a pas l'air d 'être glorieux..

Sasuke : Si !! si !! Je veux mieux connaître mon frère !!


	30. Chapter 30

Auteur : Nanarusasu

_Titre : Un ou deux_

_Couple : euh.. ben, ça a commencé avec Neji x Naruto x Sasuke… oula.. ça a changé la depuis le temps.._

_Genre : ouîlle.. O.o, OOC, UA, Yaoi, Hétéro dans le très lointain, Sentiment, Lemon., …(j'ai l'impression que y'a un peu de Angst aussi…)_

Disclamair : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, et ils .. ils.. ils ne le seront jamais !!! TT # s'effondre en sanglots..#

pensées persos

(remarques auteur)

_**Un ou Deux **_

_**Chapitre 30**_

Itachi hurla sur Densetsu. Le blond se mit à rire devant la réaction brutale de son ancien élève et aperçut le regard interrogateur de Sasuke.

-Ton frère est venu ici à la demande de ton père. Quand il est arrivé, je faisais ma deuxième année ici mais je m'en rappellerai toujours ! Il était complètement perdu !!

-Bon.. euh.. je crois que les cours vont reprendre, non ? C'est bientôt l'heure ?

Itachi se leva et fit par la même occasion sortir les autres de la discussion qui paraissait de plus en plus intéressante. Kakashi regarda sa montre et se leva lui aussi.

-Ah oui ! Le temps que j'aille chercher mes affaires, sa sonnera déjà ! C'est vous que j'ai maintenant, non ?

-Si.

Shino quitta le sol à son tour en même temps que Neji et Sasuke. Puis Densetsu fut le dernier à se lever.

-Vous pourrez prévenir que je suis là mais que je vais arriver un peu en retard ? Juste deux trois minutes.. Mais j'ai pas envie que des élèves s'en aillent.

-T'inquiète pas Kakashi ! Ces élèves, ils ne s'en iront pas. Ce matin je suis arrivé avec je sais plus combien de temps ! Et bien ils étaient encore tous là !

-Oui mais ils savent que tu es toujours en retard toi.

-Ah ? Ca n'a pas changé ça ?

-Itachi ! Si tu dis quoi que se soit de désobligeant à mon propos, je raconte tout à ton frère !

-O.o. Je me tais.

Sasuke qui écoutait, aurait donné beaucoup pour que son grand frère gaffe une autre fois et oblige Densetsu à lui révéler quelques petites anecdotes humiliantes sur Itachi mais cela n'arriva pas. Patience se dit-il. Connaissant Itachi et son caractère, il savait qu'il aurait des histoires bientôt.

Ils se séparèrent. Kakashi alla chercher ses affaires de cours, Neji, Shino et Sasuke allèrent attendre leur professeur près de la salle de cours, Densetsu lui, se rendit dans le bâtiment de l'infirmerie. Itachi partit en direction des locaux des professeurs avec Kakashi.

Tsunade était dans la salle où se trouvait Naruto. Densetsu fit une apparition dans la pièce. Il avait juste sa tête qui dépassait par l'embrasure de la porte.

-Je peux entrer ?

-Viens. Assieds-toi.

Densetsu entra et vint s'asseoir sur le lit voisin. Il regardait Naruto. Le blond était allonger sur le dos, le visage découvert.

-Comment va t'il ?

-Il est fiévreux. Il doit être exténué avec tout ce qui c'est passé.. Ta rencontre.. le fait qu'il est apprit qu'il avait un don, ses griffures inexpliquées.. J'ai entendu dire que Haku s'était servit de lui ?

-….

Tsunade remarqua le visage soucieux de Densetsu et s'assit à côté de lui. Il la fixa quelques instants et reposa ses yeux vers son fils en soupirant bruyamment.

-Tu sais Densetsu.. c'est peut-être vraiment que de la fatigue ! La fièv

-J'ai rien vu..

-Pardon ?

-Je l'ai eu deux heures en cours ce matin, et je n'ai rien vu du tout. Il m'a parlé pourtant mais j'étais tellement occupé avec l'arrivée d'Itachi que je n'ai rien vu. J'ai même pas fait attention au fait qu'il voulait me demander quelque chose..

-T'y peux rien.. tu..

-Il m'a dit que j'étais un bon père et pourtant il ne me dit rien. Il reste à sourire.. Ce qui est arrivé avec Haku, c'est Shino qui me l'a dit. Et je ne sais même pas tout..

-Densetsu..

Tsunade voulait trouver quelque chose de rassurant pour Densetsu, trouver les mots qu'il fallait, mais ne sut quoi dire.

-C'est presque un étranger pour moi.. Je ne sais absolument rien de lui.. Juste qu'il porte mon nom, qu'il est en couple avec Shino.. qu'il est formidable, et bruyant..

-…

Densetsu prit son visage à deux mains.

-Je sais que dalle sur lui. C'est mon fils et je ne le connais pas.

-Tu n'as qu'à apprendre à le connaître à partir de maintenant ! Tu sais, ça doit être la même chose de son côté ! Il vient de rencontrer son père après 18 ans sans famille !!

-Mais j'y peux rien si on m'a raconté des bobards !!

-Densetsu.. je.. Je sais ! J'essaie de te montrer que lui aussi il ne sait rien de toi. Il veut sûrement apprendre à te connaître et à te faire confiance au fur et à mesure ! Il..

Naruto dans son lit, commença à bouger. Densetsu leva les yeux vers lui et Tsunade se releva. Elle contourna le lit et posa délicatement sa main sur le torse de Naruto pour lui faire comprendre de rester allonger. Il obéit, toujours en plein rêve et se frotta les yeux pour se réveiller.

-Il est quelle heure ?

-Il est 14h.

-Quoi ?!! Tsunade tu devais me réveiller !! Je vais être en retard en cou… Papa ?

Naruto poussa la main de Tsunade et éjecta sa couverture pour se lever, tout cela en criant presque dessus. Mais il se stoppa en voyant Densetsu le regarder avec un visage grave.

-Tu te rallonge Naruto.

-Je dois aller en cours !

-Tu te rallonge Naruto.

-…. ?

Naruto fixa son père ; il se posait des questions. Comment se faisait-il qu'il soit là ? Et surtout avec ce visage.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe ? On m'interdit d'aller en cours maintenant ? Je vais pas faire que sécher non plus !

Tsunade posa sa main sur l'épaule de Naruto et le força à se rallonger.

-Tu es malade Naruto. Tu dois te reposer.

-Je suis pas malade ! J'étais juste fatigué ! C'est pas parce que j'ai un cou de pompe que je vais manquer un cours !!

Naruto fixa les yeux de Tsunade, prêt à répondre de nouveau. Puis il tourna son visage en apercevant son père se lever et s'approcher de lui.

-Naruto on sait très bien que tu n'es pas en forme. Tu n'iras pas en cours cet après midi. Alors, profites en et repose-toi.

Naruto baissa les yeux et se rallongea en cachant le bas de son visage avec la couverture. Tsunade sourit, satisfaite et amusée, puis sortit de la pièce.

-Pourquoi tu n'as prévenu personne que tu n'étais pas bien ?

-Je me sentais juste fatigué.. je suis venu ici. Je voulais juste dormir. Je peux pas être gravement malade avec Kyubi. Mon tuteur me le disait à chaque fois que je voulais le faire culpabiliser.

-?

-A chaque fois qu'il passait en vitesse je lui reprochais de ne pas être là, que je pouvais tomber malade et n'avoir personne pour me soigner. Il m'a toujours dit « cette saleté de démon te soigne, il tient trop à la vie pour que tu meures. »

-….

Densetsu ne sut quoi dire. Il s'assit sur la chaise et observa Naruto le regarder. Puis il se rappela d'une chose.

-Tu voulais me demander quoi Naruto ?

A cet instant, Naruto agrandit ses yeux et Tsunade entrait dans la salle.

-Densetsu faudrait laisser Naruto se reposer..

Elle s'immobilisa en voyant le père et le fils silencieux. Densetsu semblait sérieux, ce qui n'était pas réellement habituel, et Naruto lui, avait un visage étonné et un peu perdu.

-Je dérange ?

Naruto sursauta et dévia son regard vers l'arrivée.

-Euh.. Non..Je. .

Puis il se tourna vers son père en fronçant ses sourcils.

-Comment tu sais que je voulais te demander quelque chose ?!

-Ah oui. Shino est venu tout à l'heure. Lee lui a dit qu'il t'avait vu venir. Sasuke et Neji aussi sont passé.

Naruto refit volte face.

-Tu lui as juste dit que j'étais fatigué !

Tsunade grimaça. Naruto inspira profondément et regarda ensuite Densetsu.

-Mais il va s'inquiéter pour rien !! En plus il va croire que ce n'est pour rien qu'il a dormit avec moi et qu'il a faillit se faire gu.. aïe..

Naruto se mit à grimacer. Il avait parlé trop vite. Il ferma les yeux, prêt à se faire crier dessus pour avoir dormit avec quelqu'un à l'encontre du règlement. Mais rien ne vint comme crie.

-Naruto. T'inquiète pas. On le sait déjà. Shino nous l'a dit. Il a gaffé en parlant et.. il a été obligé de nous le dire.

-… il.. va avoir des ennuis ?

-Non. Ne t'inqui.. Naruto ?!

Tsuande arrêta sa phrase ; Naruto s'était sentit soudain mal et s'était appuyé sur le matelas d'une main en prenant son visage de la seconde. Densetsu s'était levé de sa chaise et rapproché de son fils d'un air inquiet.

-Ca..ça va.. Vous inquiétez pas.. Je..

-Densetsu, il faudrait que ton fils se repose un peu…

-Mais..

-C'est bon papa… Je.. c'est pas pressé. Je te demanderai plus tard.

-Tu es sûr ?

Tsunade prit Densetsu par le bras et le fit se lever.

-Oui, il est sûr. En plus, il est malade, il faut qu'il dorme un peu.

Tsunade sortit avec Densetsu. Naruto s'allongea en bougonnant, et se couvrit avant de s'endormir de nouveau. Dans le couloir, Densetsu fixa Tsunade.

-C'est plus que de la fatigue.

-..

-Tsunade.. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

-Aucune idée.. Il faudrait que je fasse des examens.. Mais.. ton fils pense que Kyubi soigne tout.

-C'est la faute de son tuteur. Il n'a pas arrêté de le lui dire.

Tsunade fut surprise par la nouvelle. Elle resta interdite et se décida à parler après un soupir.

-C'est sûr que si personne ne lui a jamais appris que Kyubi n'est pas là pour ça.. qu'il ne soigne pas tout..

-Je sais bien.. Mais que veux-tu que je lui dise ! J'ai jamais été là pour lui ! Je vais pas lui passer un savon pour sa bêtise !!.. Je peux pas lui reprocher ça ! Je peux rien lui reprocher de toute façon ! Je l'ai laissé tout seul depuis sa naissance…

Densetsu se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Tsunade fut peinée de le voir ainsi. Elle le rejoint et s'assit à ses côtés en passant un bras sur ses épaules.

-Ecoutes..

-C'est bon Tsunade.. Je culpabilise juste.

-Tu n'es pas le fautif Densetsu.. arrête de..

Densetsu sourit légèrement et regarda la jeune femme.

-J'en fais toujours trop, tu me connais

-Mais cette fois tu es vraiment déstabilisé, non ?

Densetsu se leva et ne dit rien. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux en quittant son air sérieux. Il se mit à faire un grand sourire à Tsunade.

-Je vais y aller. Je dois aller voir Orochimaru.

Il partit sans rien dire d'autre. Tsunade le regardait sans aller, un petit sourire désolé aux lèvres. Puis elle retourna dans son bureau.

Deux heures plus tard, Naruto se réveillait. Il regarda autour de lui et s'assit sur son lit. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et s'étira. Tout était silencieux ; Tsunade se trouvait dans son bureau et consultait ses livres. Naruto fit le tour de la pièce du regard et se leva. Il remit ses chaussures et voulut prendre sa veste mais elle n'était plus là. Il tourna sur place, cherchant, regardant la chaise, le pied des autres lits, rien.

Il sortit dans le couloir et se dirigea vers le bureau de Tsunade. Elle le vit arriver et se leva de son fauteuil.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout !

-Ben je vais mieux, alors je vais en cours ! T'aurai pas vu ma veste ? Je la trouve plus alors que je l'avais posé sur le lit ?

-Naruto retourne dans ton lit ! Tu es malade !

-Quoi ? Mais non ! Je vais mieux !

Tsunade soupira bruyamment et prit le blond par les épaules en le faisant reculer. Elle l'obligea à retourner dans la chambre sous la voix ronchonnant de son patient.

-C'est pas parce que tu arrive à marcher et à crier que tu vas bien Naruto. Tu es fiévreux et pâle.

-Mais je vais bien…

Naruto se rassit sur son lit, regardant Tsunade en se déchaussant ; lui montrant des yeux agacés qui elle, l'amusait.

-Tu sais que tu ressembles à ton père.

-… ?

Naruto tourna son visage vers elle, les yeux ronds. Elle rit doucement mais ne dis rien malgré le regard interrogateur du blond.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Rien de spécial. Tu lui ressembles.

- … ben c'est normal après tout…

Naruto commença à se rallonger mais Tsunade posa sa main sur son front, ce qui le fit sursauter.

-Tu as vraiment de la température.. ça m'inquiète..

-Juste avec ta main tu peux me dire quelle température je fais ?

-. Je suis douée hein ! J'ai un don particulier pour la médecine. Toute petite je soignais déjà mes amis. Enfin… je détectais les maladies sans problèmes.

-C'est un don héréditaire ? Tout le monde en a ici, c'est pas croyable..

-Mais moi je n'en ai pas qu'un !

-Une femme pleine de ressource comme on dit..

-C'est marrant, c'est exactement ce que ton père m'a dit quand il m'a connu !

Naruto ouvrit de grands yeux et sourit.

-Tu le connais depuis longtemps ?

-..quelques années..

-Beaucoup ?

-.. quinze ans.

-Tu dois le connaître drôlement bien alors !

-Oui. Je commence à cerner le personnage. Mais c'est pas à moi de t'apprendre quoi que ce soit sur lui, tu le connaîtras au fur et à mesure.

Naruto baissa les yeux et se tut. Tsunade remarqua son changement et attira son regard vers elle en posant une main sur son bras.

-Naruto ? Ca va ?

-Densetsu.. je me demande par moment si je ne le gêne pas.. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il n'aime pas discuter avec moi.. je.. sais pas comment l'expliquer mais.. j'ai peur de lui parler..

-Mais.. pourquoi ça ? Il est vraiment heureux de t'avoir retrouvé !

Tsunade s'assit sur la chaise, prête à écouter Naruto. Le blond soupira et fixa le plafond, il ne voulait pas montrer ses yeux devenant petit à petit humides.

-Il est gentil et tout avec moi mais.. il.. je veux pas le déranger avec mes problèmes.. je viens d'arriver comme ça dans sa vie. Il est peut-être..

-Naruto.. Densetsu est ravis d'être avec toi ! Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire qu'il ne veuille pas entendre parler de toi ? Il s'inquiète pour toi !

Naruto se tourna dans son lit, montrant son dos à Tsunade.

-Mais si je lui parle de moi.. il pourrait être déçu de ce que je suis…

Tsunade leva les yeux au ciel et s'assit sur le lit, juste à côté de Naruto.

-Ton père et toi vous êtes pareil… irrécupérables..

Il y eut un petit silence ; Naruto refit face à Tsunade.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Tu verras bien si tu lui parles un peu. Allez, repose-toi Naruto. Si tu es encore chaud ce soir, je te garde cette nuit et je te fais passer des examens.

-J'ai intérêt à récupérer alors..

-N'est-ce pas !

Tsunade se leva et fit un signe de main à Naruto en sortant. Lui, resserra son drap autour de lui et inspira profondément. Il repensait à ce qu'il venait de dire à Tsunade et à ses mots à elle. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser. Il s'endormit sans y faire attention et lorsqu'il se réveilla, la première chose qu'il vit, c'était le visage de Shino qui lui souriait.

-Shino ?… …. T'es pas en cours ?

Naruto s'assit sur son lit, à moitié réveillé. Il s'étira et se frotta un œil. Shino le regardait sans bouger ; appuyé sur le bord du matelas.

-On a fini y'a dix minutes.

-…

Naruto eut comme un instant de flottement. Il fixa Shino et posa une question tout haut.

-C'est ma veste ça ?

Naruto montra du doigt ce que portait Shino. Le brun arrondit ses yeux et regarda la veste orange qu'il avait sur lui.

-Je.. J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de la prendre.. J'ai l'air d'un idiot avec ça mais.. je voulais sentir ton odeur prêt de moi..

-O.O ?!!

Naruto qui avait tout d'abord été surpris, se mit à sourire et tendit les bras vers Shino. Le brun se rapprocha de lui et le serra fort contre lui avant de lui déposer un petit baiser sur la joue. Il plaqua sa main sur le front du blond.

-Tu es chaud. Rallonge-toi.

Naruto se mit à sourire tout en obéissant. Il s'allongea sur le côté, un bras en guise d'oreiller, et fixa Shino qui s'appuyait sur le bord du matelas.

-Tu sais ce que tu as ?

-Non. Tsunade veut me faire passer des examens si je ne vais pas mieux.. mais.. ça doit pas être grand chose si Kyubi ne daigne pas me soigner.

-Tu ne devrais pas lui faire si confiance que ça ! Il peut très bien ne pas pouvoir te soigner !

-Ca m'étonnerai..

-Oui mais si c'est la cas, il vaut mieux faire en sorte de te guérir normalement. Il ne faut pas attendre le dernier moment.

Naruto ne dit rien. Il observa Shino. Il souleva son visage et vint l'embrasser. Juste un baiser et un sourire.

-Il ne faut pas t'inquiéter pour moi. Je vais bien. C'est Tsunade qui se fait du mouron pour rien.

-Elle n'est pas du genre à faire ça. Je peux te l'assurer. Elle sait quand quelque chose cloche.

-..mm..

Naruto ne le regarda soudain plus ; il fixait un point au loin ; sans grande conviction. Shino pencha un peu sa tête et bougea sa main de droite à gauche devant les yeux de Naruto qui finit par sortir de ses pensées.

-A quoi penses-tu ?

-Rien… Je réfléchissais..

-Tu as pu demander à Densetsu pour les signes que tu fais sans t'en rendre compte ?

-..non..

Shino fit une moue à la fois mécontente et soucieuse et rapprocha son visage de celui de Naruto.

-Ouhh… c'est un petit non ça ! Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ?

-Je.. rien.

Shino savait bien que c'était faux. Il posa un doigt sur le nez de son petit ami qui en fut étonné, et lui sourit d'un air rassurant. Il recula sa main et plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus de son petit ami.

- ..raconte-moi Naruto.

-Je sais pas comment m'y prendre pour lui parler.. il a l'air embêté quand il me parle.. et quand c'est des Uzumaki..

-C'est encore pire ?

-..oui.

Naruto jouait avec le coin de son drap, il le prenait entre ses doigts, le pliait, le tendait.. tout cela sans regarder Shino qui l'écoutait. Le brun prit alors sa main dans les siennes et quitta la chaise pour se mettre à genou par terre et ainsi être à la même hauteur que le visage de son petit ami. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Naruto et lui sourit.

-Si tu lui en parlais ?

-Je te dis que j'ai du mal à lui parler et tu veux que j'en discute avec lui ?..

-Moi je pense qu'il est heureux d'avoir pu faire ta connaissance. C'est peut-être juste qu'il ne sait pas comment s'y prendre ! Il faut que tu apprennes à le connaître !

-Tsunade m'a dit la même chose..

-Elle est de bon conseil.

-J'ai pas envie d'embêter Densetsu.. déjà que j'arrive comme un cheveu dans la soupe.. si en plus j'arrête pas de lui poser des questions.. Il va finir par ne plus vouloir me parler..

-Mais peut-être qu'il pense la même chose de son côté et que c'est pour ça qu'il est parfois distant ! Tu crois pas ?

-…. je sais pas..

Naruto soupira de nouveau. Shino se leva et l'embrassa sur le front.

-Je vais aller voir Tsunade ; savoir si elle pense savoir ce que tu as.. Je reviens.

-Shino !

Le brun, rendu au pied du lit de Naruto, se retourna en entendant le blond l'appeler. Il vit alors la main de Naruto tendue dans sa direction.

-Tu veux pas.. rester un peu plus avec moi.. s'il te plait..

Le brun sourit et vint s'asseoir à la gauche de Naruto. Ce dernier s'était rassis dans son lit et voulait se sentir blottit dans ses bras réconfortants. Shino le serra fort et le berça même un peu après l'avoir de nouveau embrasser sur le front. Il avait une main posée dans ses cheveux et l'autre dans son dos, le maintenant contre lui.

-Je vais mieux quand tu es avec moi.

Sur le visage de Shino se dessina un tendre sourire. Il plongea son visage dans le cou de Naruto et inspira profondément. Il se redressa et embrassa la tempe de Naruto.

-Moi aussi.

Dans un autre coin de l'école, Kakashi frappait à une porte. Il n'eut aucune réponse et se permit donc d'ouvrir et de passer la tête à l'intérieur de la chambre aménagé de son amant.

-Densetsu ? Tu es là ?

Un bruit léger se fit entendre. Kakashi entra complètement et referma derrière lui. Il se fraya un chemin parmi les affaires éparpillé au sol et trouva Densetsu à son bureau.

-Tu ne vas pas voir ton fils ?

Densetsu sursauta et fit tourner sa chaise pour voir qui lui parlait. Il sourit et refit un tour pour se retrouver de nouveau face à son bureau. Kakashi avait bien vu que le sourire du blond était tout sauf réel.

-Il faut que je prépare mes cours pour demain. Si je m'arrête maintenant, je ne saurai plus où j'en étais.

Kakashi se pencha et regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Densetsu.

-Je dirai que tu n'as pas vraiment commencé à voir ta feuille blanche..

Densetsu soupira et se leva.

-Kakashi… J'ai pas envie de me battre.. Laisse-moi.

-O.O !!Pardon?

-Je n'irai pas voir Naruto. Pas ce soir.

Le visage de Kakashi prit alors un aspect inquiet et interrogatif. Densetsu s'assit sur son lit et leva les yeux vers son amant.

-Il ne veut pas me voir.

Kakashi haussa un sourcil et s'assit à son tour.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? C'est lui qui te l'a dit ?

-Non, mais..

-Alors c'est rien, on peut y aller !! Je t'accompagne même !

Kakashi se leva et attrapa la main de Densetsu avant de l'amener à lui. Il voulut marcher mais le blond le retint.

-Qu'est-ce que ça va changer si j'y vais ou pas ? Il ne me dit rien.. Il me cache tout.. Si je lui pose des questions, il me sourit et me dit qu'il va bien. De ne pas m'inquiéter…

Kakashi lâcha la main de Densetsu lentement. Ce dernier fixait le sol. Il se sentait coincé.

-Je suis un père qui a laissé son enfant seul dans les mains d'un tuteur qui le laissait lui aussi tout seul. Naruto n'a jamais été qu'un orphelin.. Maintenant il a des amis.. il est majeur..

-Densetsu.

Kakashi ne sut quoi dire. L'homme en face de lui semblait anéantit. Il avait porté sa main à son visage pour se cacher et se rassis brutalement sur son lit.

-Il n'a plus besoin de moi. Il n'a rien à faire de moi et je ne peux pas l'en blâmer..

-Densetsu, c'est des imbécillités que tu dis là ! Naruto ne peux pas ne pas avoir besoin de toi… Tu es tout de même son père !

-Il s'est toujours débrouillé sans moi.

Kakashi se rassit de nouveau près de Densetsu et passa un bras derrière ses épaules.

-C'est du n'importe quoi.

-D'après Shino, il voulait me demander quelque chose d'important Il n'a pas voulut me dire quoi. Une fois que j'étais seul avec Naruto, je lui ai demandé et.. il m'a dit que ça ne pressait pas. Il voulait que je m'en aille.. Il avait même l'air agacé que je sache qu'il voulait me poser une question. Que quelque chose n'allait pas.. Il souriait mais ce n'était pas sincère.

-Tu ne me souris pas toujours sincèrement et pourtant c'est pas parce-que je t'ennuie !

-…

-Allez Densetsu. Va voir ton fils.

-..pas ce soir..

Kakashi soupira. Il serra Densetsu dans ses bras et resta ainsi un petit moment jusqu'à ce que le blond le repousse et se lève.

-Faut vraiment que je prépare mes cours Kakashi. Reste pas là.

-Tu..

-Je vais bien.

-Tes cours pour demain sont déjà prêt Densetsu. Tu les as fait pendant les vacances pour le premier semestre.

-…

Densetsu baissa les yeux. Il avait passé la plupart des vacances avec Kakashi. Puis il releva son visage et força un sourire.

-Fais comme si tu n'étais pas au courant !

-Ton fils t'attend Densetsu.

Kakashi se leva et tendis la main au blond.

-Tu viens ?!

Densetsu soupira, et capitula. Il se leva et prit la main de Kakashi qui l'emmena jusqu'au bâtiment de l'infirmerie.

_A suivre…_

_Nana_

Kakashi : Heureusement que je suis là ! Sinon ils avanceraient pas ces deux là..

Densetsu et Naruto : èé grmmblblbl…

Shino : Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait ?

Nana : .. #se tait#


	31. Chapter 31

_Auteur : Nana_rusasu

_Titre : Un ou deux_

_Couple : euh.. ben, ça a commencé avec Neji x Naruto x Sasuke… oula.. ça a changé la depuis le temps.._

_Genre : ouîlle.. O.o, OOC, UA, Yaoi, Hétéro dans le très lointain, Sentiment, Lemon., …(j'ai l'impression que y'a un peu de Angst aussi…)_

Disclamair : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, et ils .. ils.. ils ne le seront jamais !!! TT # s'effondre en sanglots..#

pensées persos

(remarques auteur)

_**Un ou Deux **_

_**Chapitre 31**_

Là-bas, Shino avait été éjecté dans le couloir pendant que Tsunade auscultait son jeune patient. Elle avait pris sa tension, touché son front pour savoir sa température, et là où Naruto se sentit seul et abandonné, c'est quand elle sortit une seringue.

-Tsunade je. je supporte pas les piqûres..

-Ce n'est pas une piqûre mais une prise de sang.

Tsunade avait pris le bras de Naruto et approchait l'aiguille de son bras, Naruto voulut se reculer mais Tsunade le tenait, il devint encore plus pâle qu'il ne l'était déjà lorsqu'il sentit la seringue frôler l'intérieur de son coude. Il était complètement affolé.

-Tsunade je plaisante pas.. Je suis juste fatigué ! Arr.. Aïee !!

Naruto se redressa d'un bond mais Tsunade tenait fermement son bras. Le blond vit son sang remplir la seringue et détourna ses yeux tandis que la femme souriait.

-T'as quel âge ?!

-èé..

Naruto la fixa d'un air sombre. Elle lâcha son bras après lui avoir fait un pansement et le laissa bouder dans son lit. Elle se dirigeait vers la sortie lorsqu'elle entendit Naruto râler.

-Je viendrai plus ici pour dormir.. Si c'est pour se faire voler son sang..

-Naruto.. Arrête de faire celui qui se sent bien. Je sais très bien que tu es à bout de force. Rallonge-toi. Je fais entrer Shino mais si tu ne te sens pas bien.

-Je vais très bien !

Tsunade qui avait été coupé par l'intervention de Naruto repris sa phrase en insistant sur le premier mot.

-SI tu ne te sens pas bien.. Tu le lui dis. D'accord ?

-…mm..

Naruto recouvra son visage avec le drap de son lit et ne dit plus rien. Il entendit la porte de la salle s'ouvrir puis se fermer quelques instants plus tard. Il attendit un peu et montra le bout de son nez. Shino se tenait à l'entrée de la salle ; souriant.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire ?

-Toi. J'arrive pas à croire que tu te comportes comme ça.

-Comme quoi ?

-Tu es vraiment boudeur tu sais !

Shino avança et alla s'asseoir sur la chaise près du lit de Naruto. Le blond était immobile.

-Je boude pas.

Le brun le regarda, dubitatif. Naruto remarqua ses yeux insistants.

-Bon.. peut-être un peu. Mais elle m'a charcuté !

Il tendis le bras et pointa du doigt l'intérieur de son coude.

-Elle m'a charcuté regarde !

Shino rit doucement en le voyant faire.

-T'as vraiment 18 ans… ?

-Je pari qu'elle va en garder pour le siroter un soir de pleine lune..

Shino éclata de rire ; ce qui fit sourire Naruto. Shino prit la main de Naruto dans la sienne et la resserra entre ses doigts. Il appuya son visage contre la main chaude de Naruto et lui sourit.

-Où tu vas chercher des idées pareilles…

-Ou alors peut-être qu'elle va vouloir faire un clone pour s'amuser avec mon superbe corps !

-BA-ka!

Shino se pencha sur Naruto et l'embrassa tendrement. Naruto glissa sa main de libre derrière sa nuque et demanda un second baiser. Puis Shino se rassit et quelqu'un fit son entrée dans la chambre. Le père de Naruto arrivait, un petit sourire maladroit dessiné sur son visage.

-Je suis pas le premier à ce que je vois..

Kakashi dans le couloir le vit hésiter à entrer et le poussa à l'intérieur. Il resta dans le couloir et s'assit en soupirant.

Dans la salle, Naruto et Shino regardaient Densetsu venir vers eux et s'asseoir sur le lit voisin à celui de son fils.

-Tu vas mieux ?

-J'allais déjà très bien ! Je voulais juste dormir moi !

Densetsu ne dit rien et Shino lui, retint un rire dans sa gorge. Il voulut se lever et laisser Naruto seul avec son père, mais le jeune homme le retint en gardant sa main dans la sienne. Il le regarda d'un air implorant. Il ne voulait pas être seul à seul avec Densetsu. Celui-ci le vit bien et baissa les yeux. Shino était un peu coincé ; il ne savait pas quoi faire. Naruto resserra ses doigts sur sa main et le brun se rassit ; gêné. Il adressa un regard désolé à Densetsu qui lui sourit.

-Tu as vu Tsunade en arrivant ?

-Elle est dans son bureau. Elle analyse le sang de Naruto.

Naruto les regardait, faisait l'aller-retour entre leur deux visages au fur et à mesure qu'ils parlaient.

-Sasuke et Neji ne sont pas venus ?

-Ils ont préféré me laisser venir tout seul. Ils ne voulaient pas déranger.

-Ils vont pas arrêter de te poser des questions quand tu vas retourner dans la chambre !!

Shino et Densetsu regardèrent en cœur Naruto qui venait de parler. Densetsu voulut dire quelque chose mais Tsunade apparut à l'entrée de la chambre. Son visage était grave. Elle regarda Densetsu, puis Shino. Les trois garçons la regardèrent.

-Shino.. je.. peux te poser une question ?

-Bien sûr !

Tsunade se racla la gorge et entra. Elle fit quelques pas hésitant et regarda de nouveau Densetsu. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et repris la parole.

-Tu peux.. venir dans le couloir ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Naruto inquiet, s'assit dans son lit. Il avait toujours dans sa main celle de Shino et ne comptait pas la lâcher. Tsunade l'avait bien vu mais réitéra sa demande.

-Shino. S'il te plait. C'est..

-Non ! Shino reste là Tsunade ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ! C'est pas lui le malade ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

-Naruto s'il te plait. Laisse-le venir.

Tsunade parlait entre ses dents. Elle ne regardait plus Densetsu ; l'évitait. Shino lui, sentait les doigts de Naruto resserrer sa main. Il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il regarda Tsunade, puis Naruto, et enfin Densetsu qui fixait la femme.

-Tu peux.. poser ta question ici ?

Tsunade sursauta puis déposa son regard sur Densetsu. Elle soupira et se planta au pied du lit de Naruto. Elle lui lança un regard et ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir et de les plonger dans ceux de Shino. Elle se pencha à son oreille et chuchota.

-Est-ce que tu as eu des rapports avec Naruto ?

Shino se recula lentement de Tsunade en ouvrant ses yeux en grand au fur et à mesure. Elle avait essayé, avait voulut l'emmener dans le couloir, c'est lui qui ne s'était pas sentit la force de laisser son petit ami. Il rougit et devint soudain pâle en comprenant. Il regarda Naruto en portant une main à sa bouche.

Puis il remarqua le visage de son blond ; puis celui de Densetsu. Tsunade n'avait pas parlé assez bas. Ils avaient tous les deux entendu. Naruto lâcha lentement la main de Shino en laissant retomber lourdement la sienne sur le matelas.

-Pourquoi tu lui demande ça ?

Tsunade se retourna vers lui en grimaçant. Elle voulut expliquer quand Shino, ne tenant plus, sortit de la pièce en courant.

-SHINO !!

Tsunade courut après lui ; Naruto la regarda s'en aller et voulut se lever mais son père le retint.

Dans le couloir, Kakashi sursauta en voyant Shino sortir et se tourner contre le mur à côté de la porte. Le brun retenait des sanglots. Kakashi se rapprocha de lui au pas de course et faillit prendre la porte en pleine figure quand Tsunade sortit à son tour de la chambre. Il l'évita de justesse et vit Shino se jeter sur Tsunade. Lui tenant les deux bras de ses mains tremblantes.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Qu'est-ce que je lui ai passé comme saleté ?! Tsunade ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? S'il te plait dit moi que ça se soigne ! Qu'on peut faire quelque chose !

Sur les joues de Shino, des larmes se mirent à couler. Kakashi ne bougea plus en le voyant ainsi ; c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Shino pleurer et surtout sembler si égarer. Il n'arrêtait plus de parler. On pouvait voir ses jambes fléchir au fur et à mesure et entendre sa voix diminuer en volume, étranglée parmi ses pleurs.

- Je pourrai pas supporter de tuer quelqu'un d'autre !! Je l'aime trop.. Tsunade..

Shino pleurait. Kakashi voyait la scène, les yeux ronds. Il regarda la porte de la salle et reposa ses yeux sur Shino qui était maintenant par terre dans les bras de Tsunade.

-C'est peut-être pas toi qui lui as passé.. Il faut que je vérifie ton sang.

-Tsunade laisse.. je vais m'en occuper.

Tsunade leva les yeux vers Kakashi. Elle regarda Shino et se releva. Puis avant de partir, elle posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

-Je vais chercher mes affaires pour prendre un peu de ton sang d'accord ?

Shino hocha la tête et se releva, aidé par Kakashi qui avait pris son bras.

-Relève-toi Shino.

-Désolé.

Shino fixa la porte de la chambre en reniflant et soupirant. Il essuya ses yeux et se tourna vers Kakashi.

-Je suis sûr que c'est moi..

-Shino.. Tu n'as pas le virus de tes parents. Tu le sais très bien.

Shino ne dit rien. Il n'aimait pas parler de ses parents. Il regarda Kakashi d'un air sérieux et se retourna pour aller dans le bureau de Tsunade en enlevant la veste de Naruto. Lorsqu'il entra, Tsunade le fit asseoir sur une chaise.

-Shino je dois te poser une autre question.

-Vas-y.

La voix de Shino était sérieuse, presque mauvaise. Il voulait cacher sa peine et sa peur en étant dur. Tsunade le laissa ; elle savait comment fonctionnait le brun.

-Est-ce que tu sais si Naruto a eu des rapports avec quelqu'un d'autre..

-Avant moi. Il y a eu Haku et encore avant c'était Sasuke et Neji.

Tsunade se tut. Même Haku.. Elle inspira profondément et soupira sans bruit.

-Est-ce que tu vas pouvoir aller me chercher Neji et Sasuke après.. Il va me falloir leur sang à eux aussi.

-..d'accord.

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle, personne ne parlait ; Naruto avait ses yeux rivés vers la porte par laquelle Tsunade venait de sortir.

-Tu en as eu ?

Naruto entendait la voix de son père mais ne disait rien. Il avait peur pour Shino. Pour lui, mais aussi et surtout pour Shino.

-Naruto !

Densetsu se leva du lit où il se trouvait et obligea Naruto à le regarder.

-Réponds-moi. Est-ce qu

-En quoi ça te concerne ?

-Pardon ?

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? C'est pas toi qui es malade !

-Non, c'est mon fils qui est malade ! Je m'inquiète pour lui !

Naruto eut une réaction imprévue. Il fixa tout d'abord ses yeux à ceux de son père, comme tout le monde l'aurait fait, mais son regard devint soudain noir ; emplis de reproche. Naruto ne put contrôler le trop plein d'émotion et se déchargea sur la personne présente devant lui sans le vouloir.

-Tu t'inquiète pour moi ? C'est un peu tard, non ?

-Naruto ?!!

Densetsu recula, ne sachant quoi répondre. Il écoutait les reproches que lui faisait Naruto.

-Tu sais que je suis en vie depuis plusieurs années et tu n'es jamais venu me voir ! Tout ça seulement parce que tu dis avoir peur ! Arrête de dire que tu t'inquiètes ! Tu veux juste te sentir moins coupable de m'avoir laissé tout seul ! Tu veux te faire pardonner en te rattrapant !

Naruto se leva de son lit. Son père voulut le retenir mais Naruto lui interdit d'un regard de le toucher.

-C'est con pour toi ! Je vais peut-être crever et tu te sentiras toujours coupable !! Tu pourras pas te rattraper et tu n'auras pas connu ton fils. Tout ça parce que tu as eu la frousse de te faire jeter !!

Naruto sortit en courant et chercha Shino du regard. Il vit Kakashi mais ne lui dit rien. Celui-ci voulut l'attraper mais le blond fut plus rapide. Il se rendit dans le bureau de Tsunade. Au même instant, Densetsu sortait de la chambre en appelant Naruto. Il n'eut plus le cœur de le poursuivre en voyant Kakashi le regarder.

-Il me déteste.

Kakashi prit le bras de Densetsu.

-Je dois rester pour Shino mais si tu veux..

-Je vais retourner dans les locaux des professeurs. Reste avec ton pupille…

Densetsu se dirigea vers la sortie du bâtiment ; Kakashi voulut lui dire quelque chose mais rien ne vint. Il entendit la voix de son amant avant que celui-ci ne sorte.

-Prends soin de Shino Kakashi.. C'est important un gamin.

-…

Densetsu sortit. A l'autre bout du couloir, Naruto était entré dans le bureau de Tsunade. Elle se retourna vers lui en sursautant ; manquant de faire tomber la dose de sang qu'elle venait de prendre à Shino. Celui-ci aperçut Naruto, debout, et sentit comme une crainte lorsqu'il eut l'idée de le toucher pour le faire retourner dans son lit. Le blond s'approcha de lui.

-Shino tu..

Naruto voulut poser sa main sur la joue de Shino mais celui-ci recula d'un geste vif.

-Ne me touche pas..

Shino baisa les yeux. Tsunade qui était dans la même pièce avait entendu et vu la réaction du brun mais ne dit rien. Shino contourna Naruto et sortit. Naruto se retourna en le suivant du regard. Avant de partir, Shino lui adressa un regard.

-Retourne te coucher Naruto. Ne t'épuise pas pour rien.

-Mais..

Shino sortit. Il passa devant Kakashi et se fixa devant lui.

-Je vais dans mon dortoir Kakashi. Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi mais Tsunade m'a demandé d'aller chercher Neji et Sasuke.

-Shino je suis désolé pour ce qui arrive à Naruto..

-Pas autant que moi.

Shino eu un tremblement de voix en disant cela. Il se sentait coupable même s'il n'était pas sûr que se soit de sa faute. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à ses parents. Kakashi le savait bien mais ne dit rien. Shino n'était pas du genre à vouloir parler.

Il se leva et voulut mettre sa main sur l'épaule de Shino mais celui-ci recula. Evitant encore le contact avec autrui. Kakashi remis son bras le long de son corps.

-Shino…

-Il faut que j'aille leur dire de venir.

Le brun sortit.

Naruto lui, revenait avec Tsunade. Il ne disait rien. Il avait les yeux rivés au sol et se laissait mener par la femme. Kakashi analysa les traits de Naruto et regarda Tsunade. Elle se stoppa mais Naruto continua comme un automate. Il entra dans la chambre sans rien dire. Tsunade attendit qu'il soit entré pour parler.

-Shino n'a pas voulut le toucher.

-C'est son réflexe. Il était pareil à la mort de ses parents. Quand on lui a dit pourquoi ils étaient décédés, il n'a plus voulut qu'on le touche pendant plus d'un an.

-Naruto ne le sait pas ça. Il croit que c'est de lui que Shino veut se protéger.

-Je vais allé le voir..

-Ne reste pas trop longtemps. Il doit aussi se reposer.

Kakashi entra dans la pièce et Tsunade retourna dans son bureau pour analyser le sang de Shino

Shino qui se trouvait en ce moment en bas des dortoirs des garçons. Il inspira le plus fort qu'il put pour se donner le courage de ne rien laisser voir, et entra. Il monta les marches. Rendu au premier étage, il s'immobilisa. Puis il repris son ascension. Au deuxième, il marcha tout droit vers la porte de sa chambre. Il y entra et aussitôt, Sasuke et Neji vinrent le voir et lui posèrent la question redoutée.

-Où est Naruto ? Il est encore à l'infirmerie ?

-Oui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Shino ne répondit pas. Neji perçut une pointe de tristesse dans les yeux verts de Shino et se rapprocha de lui. Il voulut poser sa main sur le bras de Shino pour attirer son regard, mais celui-ci fit un mouvement brusque.

-Ne me touche pas !!

Neji sursauta et arrondit ses yeux. Il échangea un regard interrogateur avec Sasuke. Puis un silence fit son apparition. Il fut rompu quand Lee arriva dans la chambre, tout sourire.

-Toujours en ordre cet étage c'est génial !! Ben vous en faite une tête !!Shino ? Il est où Naruto ?

-Il est à l'infirmerie.

Shino reposa son regard sur Neji, puis sur Sasuke.

-Tsunade aimerait vous voir.

-Nous voir ? Pourquoi ça ?

Shino les contourna et alla s'asseoir sur son lit. Sasuke resta immobile puis se dirigea vers lui. Il s'appuya au pied du lit de Shino et se pencha vers lui.

-Elle nous veut quoi ?

Shino enleva la veste de Naruto et montra l'intérieur de son coude droit à Sasuke.

-Elle veut vous faire une prise de sang.

-… ?

Sasuke ne comprit pas tout de suite. Neji lui, eut peur de savoir. Il ne dit rien et vint prendre la main de Sasuke qui venait de comprendre. Ils se mirent à courir en direction de la sortie et ne décélérèrent pas une fois dehors. Ils voulaient tous les deux voir le blond.

Shino resta dans la chambre et s'allongea sur le côté dans son lit. Il avait la veste de Naruto dans sa main et tout contre son visage. Ses yeux le brûlaient mais il se retint. Lee était assis sur son lit et le fixait mais ne dit rien. Les trois autres membres de la chambré étaient dans la pièce voisine et n'avaient pas assisté à la scène.

Naruto se trouvait dans son lit ; il venait d'entendre Kakashi lui expliquer pour Shino et ne savait plus quoi dire.

-Il faut pas en vouloir à Shino Naruto.

-Non.. je.. je pensais pas que.. j'aurai jamais cru ça à son propos.. Et moi qui lui parlais de Densetsu et..

Naruto arrêta de parler brusquement et plaqua sa main sur sa bouche et agrandissant les yeux. Il fixa Kakashi d'un air affolé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Je lui ai dit des choses atroces..

-A qui ?

-A Densetsu.. Je. pensais à Shino quand il est sortit tout à l'heure et.. j'ai pas su me contrôler et je lui ai dit des choses horribles !! Il.. Il faut que je m'excuse !

Naruto se redressa dans son lit, il était prêt à se lever quand Kakashi le retint par les épaules.

-Ola ola !! Doucement. Non. Je dirai à ton père que tu es désolé et que tu ne savais pas ce que tu lui disais ok ? Tu vas pas te pointer dans les locaux des profs comme ça !

-Mais !!

-Y'a pas de mais. Tu dîne correctement, tu passa la nuit là, et je dirai à Densetsu de venir te voir demain matin. Toi pendant ce temps, tu te reposes tranquillement !

-…

-D'accord ?

-Je..

-NARUTO !!!

Sasuke et Neji entrèrent dans la chambre en criant, inquiet pour le blond. Kakashi fronça ses sourcils et tendis le bras en direction de la sortie.

-C'est pas ici que ça ce passe pour vous ! Tsunade vous attend dans son bureau !

Neji entra complètement dans la salle. Il ne faisait pas attention à ce que disais Kakashi.

-Naruto, ça va ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Kakashi commença doucement à s'énerver. Il prit Neji par les épaules et le fit sortir pendant que Sasuke reculait dans le couloir. Naruto lui ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'ils faisaient tous les deux là. Rendu dans le couloir, les deux jeunes hommes regardèrent leur professeur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

-J'en sais rien du tout. Tsunade vous attend dans son bureau.

Neji resta immobile un instant. Puis il suivit Sasuke jusqu'au bureau de Tsunade. Kakashi passa la tête par l'embrasure de la porte et prévint Naruto qu'il s'en allait et aussi qu'il parlerait avec son père.

Dans le bureau de Tsunade, Sasuke et Neji faisaient leur apparition. Elle se leva de sa chaise et leur montra les fauteuils en face de son bureau.

-Asseyez-vous. Quelqu'un veut passer en premier ?

-Sasuke.

Sasuke tourna les yeux vers Neji ; étonné de l'entendre dire son prénom. Son petit ami haussa les épaules en souriant.

-Faut bien que quelqu'un passe en premier !

-….

Sasuke remonta sa manche en regardant Neji.

-Si je te connaissais pas je penserais que tu n'aimes pas les piqûres !

-.

Les prises de sang faites, Tsunade laissa Sasuke et Neji repartir en leur interdisant d'aller voir Naruto. Ils passèrent donc devant la salle sans pouvoir y entrer. Une fois les garçons mit dehors, Tsunade rendit visite à son seul patient de la soirée : Naruto.

-Tu dors ?

-J'ai dormi toute la journée.. j'ai plus vraiment sommeil..

Tsunade sourit et entra. Elle s'immobilisa au pied de son lit.

-Je vais commander quelque chose pour le dîner.. Tu veux manger quoi ?

Naruto eut alors un grand sourire ravis, ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

-Des râmens !!!

-Des râmens ?

-Oui ! Au miso !!

-…

Tsunade grimaça et alla faire sa commande dans son bureau avant de revenir dans la salle et de s'asseoir sur la chaise voisine au lit du blond. Elle posa sa main sur son front et le fixa.

-Tsunade..

-mm ? Quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu as voulu que Sasuke et Neji viennent ?

Tsunade resta muette un instant. Puis devant le visage soucieux de Naruto, elle répondit.

-Je leur ai fait une prise de sang comme à Shino.

-Je.. leur ai donné quelque chose ?

-… Neji et Sasuke n'ont rien.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux. Puis il soupira ; soulagé.

-Je pense que ça doit être dû à Haku..

-Et Shino ? Tu as analysé son sang à lui aussi !! Il..

Tsunade regarda Naruto. Le blond ne dit plus rien, il déglutit en voyant Tsunade se taire.

-Il ne peut pas avoir de virus. Il est immunisé.

Le cœur de Naruto repartit après s'être arrêté. Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche en soupirant.

-Tu m'as fait peur..

Et puis quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Tsunade sourit à Naruto.

-Ils se sont pressé au self !

Elle se leva et alla ouvrir pour prendre le dîner arrivé, mais fut surprise de voir que ce n'était pas le dîner. Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule et sortit.

Shino se tenait devant elle et paraissait désorienté. Il avait la veste de Naruto dans sa main et la serrait de toutes ses forces.

-Je peux voir Naruto.. Juste.. je sais que c'est plus vraiment l'heure des visites mais.. je peux pas me passer de lui..

Tsunade sourit et ne dit rien. Elle laissa passer Shino. Le poussa même à l'intérieur en posant sa main sur son épaule. La porte fermée, elle regarda sa main. Il n'avait pas réagit lorsqu'elle l'avait touché.

Naruto s'était rallongé et fixait le plafond. Il tourna son visage tout en parlant.

-Ils sont rapides pour le serv… Shino ?

Naruto s'immobilisa. Il s'assit sur son lit en souriant. Shino s'avança lentement et lorsqu'il vit Naruto le regarder avec des yeux implorants et une main tendu, il courut jusqu'à lui et le pris dans ses bras. Naruto plongea son visage dans le cou de Shino et passa ses mains dans son dos. Shino leva les yeux au ciel en respirant. Son souffle était hésitant et saccadé. Il prit le visage de Naruto à deux mains et le recula. Il le regarda. Naruto l'observait, faisait naviguer ses yeux partout sur les traits de Shino.

-Je suis désolé Naruto.. Je.. voulais pas te rendre malade..

-C'est pas toi Shino. Tu n 'as rien.

Shino ouvrit en grand ses paupières.

-Comment…

-Tsunade m'a dit que toi, Sasuke et Neji vous n'aviez rien. Elle pense que c'est Haku qui.. m'a passé ça..

Naruto baissa les yeux. Le regard de Shino s'était assombri en entendant le nom de Haku. Il ne bougea pas. Naruto s'approcha de lui et posa sa tête sur le torse de Shino avant de le resserrer dans ses bras. Le brun sourit et répondit à l'étreinte. Naruto s'avança encore un peu dans le lit.

-Sers-moi fort..

Shino s'exécuta sans sourire ; juste sincèrement. Il sentait la peau de Naruto dans son cou. Son front était chaud. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment Naruto pouvait se montrer aussi bien en étant si brûlant. Il le repoussa légèrement et voulut le faire s'allonger mais Naruto avança son visage et l'embrassa, glissant sa langue entre ses lèvres. Shino ne sut résister à lui répondre.

Puis Tsunade entra, tout sourire. Elle tenait deux plats à la main.

-Le dîner est servit !

Elle s'arrêta en les voyant. Naruto remarqua sa présence et repoussa Shino qui se trouvait de dos. Il se passa un doigt sur ses lèvres en rougissant tandis que Shino se retournait en se levant. Il sourit à Tsunade d'un air maladroit.

Elle se racla la gorge et continua son chemin jusqu'au lit du malade.

-Shino tu as mangé ?

-Non mais ce n'est pas grave.. j'ai pas très faim de toute façon..

Le ventre de Shino le trahis, un gargouillis sonore se fit entendre en le faisant rougir. Naruto sourit.

-C'était pas moi pour une fois !

-J'ai pas mangé ce midi..

Tsunade soupira et après avoir donné ses râmens à Naruto, elle tendit son plat à Shino qui le refusa poliment.

-Non, non.. c'est ton dîner.. Ils ne font pas de deuxième service en plus..

-Shino il faut que tu manges.

Tsunade prit la main de Shino et le força à prendre son plat. Il ne put rien dire et fut obliger de l'accepter. Tsunade repartit dans son bureau, laissant le couple manger en tête-à-tête.

Le brun regarda ce qu'il avait dans les mains. Naruto se pencha et analysa le contenu de son bol.

-C'est quoi ?

-de la nourriture Naruto.

-Je vois bien mais…

Naruto voulut continuer à parler mais Shino lui enfourna un peu de son plat dans la bouche.

-Goûtes ! Tu verras bien !

Naruto s'immobilisa, il prit les baguettes de Shino des mains et les retira de sa bouche ne mastiquant. Shino reprit ses baguettes en souriant.

-C'est comment ?

-C'est bon. Tu m'en redonnes !! Je te laisse un peu de râmens !!

Naruto posa son bol au bord du matelas et ouvrit la bouche. Shino haussa un sourcil et sourit.

-Tu peux pas manger tout seul ?

Naruto sourit, un grand sourire. Il vit la main de Shino tenant ses baguettes prendre un peu de nourriture et se diriger vers lui.

Ils mangèrent ainsi, tous les deux en discutant. Naruto raconta à Shino ce que lui avait dit Kakashi. A la suite de ça, Shino resta silencieux pendant un temps mais ne tint pas quand il remarqua la mine soucieuse de Naruto. Il lui raconta un peu son arrivé au Japon et sa rencontre avec Kakashi qui avait été un très bon ami de ses parents.

_A suivre…_

_Nana_

Kakashi : O.O !!

Shino:O.O!!

Naruto : ah bon? .. C'est son tuteur ?

Nana : Oui. J'avais envie sur le coup

Densetsu : Pourquoi tu complique tout !! Je suis fâché avec mon fils là !!

Nana # se tait.# jamais content..


	32. Chapter 32

_Auteur : Nana_rusasu

_Titre : Un ou deux_

_Couple : euh.. ben, ça a commencé avec Neji x Naruto x Sasuke… oula.. ça a changé la depuis le temps.._

_Genre : ouîlle.. O.o, OOC, UA, Yaoi, Hétéro dans le très lointain, Sentiment, Lemon., …(j'ai l'impression que y'a un peu de Angst aussi…)_

Disclamair : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, et ils .. ils.. ils ne le seront jamais !!! TT # s'effondre en sanglots..#

pensées persos

(remarques auteur)

_**Un ou Deux **_

_**Chapitre 32**_

De l'autre côté de l'école, Neji et Sasuke étaient tous les deux sur le lit de l'Uchiwa. Shikamaru et Chouji dormaient, Kiba était dans avec Kankurô dans la chambre voisine et Lee somnolait tranquillement sur un livre de cours.

Neji était allongé de tout son long sur le matelas et avait sa tête reposé sur les genoux de Sasuke, installé en travers du lit, adossé à son armoire et les pieds reposé sur sa table de chevet déserte de toutes affaires. Il jouait avec les cheveux de Neji tout en regardant l'intérieur du coude de celui-ci.

Le jeune Hyuga l'avait remarqué et fit passer sa main devant les yeux de son petit ami.

-Arrête de te faire du mouron Sasuke.

-Comme si toi tu ne t'inquiétais pas.

Neji soupira et se redressa. Il s'assit en tailleur sur le matelas et Sasuke en fit de même face à lui. Il prit ses deux mains dans les siennes.

-Sasuke.. Naruto va guérir.. C'est pas la première fois qu'il nous fait peur comme ça !!

-Mais je ne m'inquiète pas pour Naruto.. Je sais qu'il va aller.. Enfin.. si je m'inquiète pour lui mais..

-Mais… ?

Sasuke fixa Neji et soupira.

-Si elle nous a pris notre sang, c'est que peut-être on a quelque chose..

Sasuke émit un temps de silence et reprit.

-C'est plus pour toi que je m'inquiète.. Si tu te retrouve dans l'état de Naruto.. je..

-Sasuke… ?!!!

-Je sais c'est égoïste envers lui mais..

Sasuke se rapprocha doucement de Neji et remonta sa main sur la joue de son petit ami. Lequel voulut le rassurer.

-Si on avait eut quelque chose, Tsunade serait venu nous chercher ! Ou alors, Shino serait revenu nous prévenir ! Tu ne crois pas ?

-…peut-être..

Neji se permit un sourire. Il s'était sentit un peu seul en voyant Sasuke s'inquiéter autant pour Naruto récemment, avec son père, ses blessures, ses problèmes avec Shino et Haku et aussi le fait qu'il ne pouvait rien pour Sasuke lorsqu'il avait dû avoir le sceau. Il n'avait rien put faire. Il avait dû se reposer sur Naruto.

Il s'était sentit blessé par tout ça mais maintenant qu'il voyait son brun réagir ainsi, il se sentit bête et même très idiot d'avoir put raisonner comme il l'avait fait. Il s'appuya sur ses mains et s'approcha de Sasuke pour l'embrasser. Du bout des lèvres. Le jeune Uchiwa fut surpris mais ne refusa pas un second baiser.

Sasuke se redressa sur ses genoux et se colla contre Neji tout en continuant de l'embrasser et en perdant ses mains dans les longs cheveux noirs de son petit ami. Neji était petit à petit rejeté en arrière et lorsqu'il fut rendu le dos contre le matelas, il jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce ; Lee avait finalement été se coucher. Tout le monde dormait ; il ne restait plus que Kiba qui se trouvait dans la pièce voisine. Sasuke n'avait même pas regardé ; il continuait d'embrasser Neji ; d'entremêler ses doigts aux cheveux de son petit ami. Neji, emporté par le désir, ne refusa pas quelques caresses qui auraient parut déplacées aux yeux de Lee et des autres. Mais il s'en fichait. Sa jambe droite repliée vers lui, Sasuke allongé de tout son long sur lui, Sasuke qui l'embrassait passionnément, il ne sut résister. Il glissa ses mains sous les bras de Sasuke puis dans son dos avant d'aller les poser sur les fesses rondes et charnues de son petit ami. Il l'amena à lui encore plus tout en ondulant du bassin. Il sentit alors une rigidité se former contre lui, un peu plus bas que son ventre. Il sourit mais Sasuke s'arrêta. Le jeune Uchiwa se redressa.

-On peut pas ici.. Neji..

-… je sais…

Neji soupira. Sasuke se rassis et le laissa en faire de même puis il plongea ses yeux noirs dans ceux de Neji. Deux yeux pâles à la teinte légèrement violacée. Puis il posa son regard autour d'eux. Il vit Neji se lever et ne bougea pas. Il ne le regardait pas mais sentit une main se poser sur sa joue ; il tourna la tête et se laissa embrasser doucement.

-Bonne nuit.

-..

Sasuke ne dit rien. Il observa Neji retourner près de son lit et se changer pour la nuit. Puis il se leva et alla le prendre dans ses bras.

-Tu veux vraiment dormir maintenant ?

-Comment ?

-Tu ne veux pas…. Aller ailleurs ?

Neji cligna des yeux. Etait-ce bien Sasuke qui venait de faire un mouvement dans la direction du lit de leur sempaï ? Etait-ce bien Sasuke qui lui proposait ? Il n'avait tout d'abord pas compris mais dans son esprit revint l'image des clés d'une chambre précise dans le fond du couloir de l'étage. Une chambre dont les clés se trouvaient dans la table de chevet du sempaï vers lequel Sasuke avait donné un coup de tête.

-Tu..

Sasuke ne permit pas à Neji de continuer sa question ; il se colla à lui et lui souffla quelques chose à l'oreille.

-J'ai besoin de te sentir Neji.. Je veux me perdre dans tes bras.. s'il te plait..

Neji recula son visage et regarda Sasuke. Les mots qu'il venait de dire avaient été dit d'un ton tel que Neji ne répondit rien. Il lui pris la main et l'emmena avec lui. Sans faire de bruit, il prit les clés dans le tiroir de Lee et ils sortirent tous les deux dans le couloir.

Du côté de l'infirmerie, Tsunade entrait dans la salle où se trouvait son patient. Le repas était fini depuis longtemps et elle comptait renvoyer Shino dans les dortoirs.

-Je voudrais rester ici Tsunade.

-Comment ?

-Je voudrais rester avec Naruto ; s'il te plait.

Tsunade grimaça, puis prit un air autoritaire que Shino connaissait.

-Shino tu ne peux pas rester ici ; tu le sais très bien ! Tu n'es pas malade, tu n'as rien du tout. Tu peux très bien retourner dans ta chambre au dortoir.

Shino resta immobile ; sur place. Il défiait Tsunade du regard. L'air autoritaire ne fonctionnait pas avec lui. Il l'avait vu bien trop souvent pour savoir qu'il n'était qu'une façade ; que Tsunade se forçait toujours quand elle le prenait et qu'elle n'était pas d'accord elle-même avec ses paroles. Il savait qu'il pourrait rester s'il insistait. Naruto regardait de là où il était. Un grand silence s'était installé.

-Shino.. tu devrais peut-être re

-Je ne veux pas te laisser tout seul dans une infirmerie vide Naruto.

Tsunade perdit alors patience. Elle avança vers Shino dans le but de le prendre par le bras mais celui-ci intervint avant même qu'elle n'est put le toucher.

-Tu sais qu'il n'arrivera pas à dormir ici tout seul.. Il ne pourra pas se reposer.

-Mais je suis pas un gamin non plus !!

Naruto mettait son grain de sel dans la conversation. Il voulait tout autant que Shino que celui-ci reste mais ne voulait pas non plus qu'on parler de lui en ces termes. Tsunade par contre, avait stoppé son geste et était en pleine réflexion. Elle fit la moue et soupira.

-Je suis désolé Shino mais je ne peux pas te laisser ici. Tu n'as absolument aucune raison de dormir là. Si quelqu'un passe et te voie

-Tu veux que je me fasse quelque chose ?!

Tsunade haussa un sourcil. Elle n'avait pas compris ce que voulait dire le jeune homme. Shino était sérieux. Il chercha du regard. Quoi, Tsunade ne le savait pas mais on voyait bien que Shino était au sommet de l'exaspération et qu'il ferait tout pour rester.

-Et puis de toute façon, tu n'as pas tes affaires pour demain.. Il faut que tu.. Shino ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!!

Shino n'écoutait plus ; il se dirigeait vers des ustensiles de médecine posés sur une petite table à l'entrée de la salle. Il avait contourné Tsunade en lui lançant un regard de défi et n'avait rien dit. Il tendait maintenant le bras vers les instruments et Tsunade comprit, ainsi que Naruto.

-Ne touche pas à ça !!

-SHINO !! ARRËTE !!

Shino fixa Naruto. Le blond s'était levé d'un coup et l'avait regardé d'un air implorant pendant quelques secondes avant de tomber, inconscient. Shino lâcha ce qu'il tenait à la main et courut vers lui précédé de Tsunade.

-NARUTO !!

Tsunade prit Naruto dans ses bras et le rallongea sur son lit. Shino le couvra avec sa couverture, complètement affolé.

-Tu vois ce que tu fais !? Si tu m'avais écouté, il n'aurait pas eu le choc de te vois agir comme ça ! Il ne se serait pas levé !!

-JE SAIS !! Et après ?! Occupe-toi de lui ! Pas de moi ! Je suis désolé mais..!! Tu sais bien qu

-Oui ! Calme-toi Shino.. Cela ne sert à rien maintenant.

-Mais.. Naruto..

Shino tremblait de toute part. Il était en état de choc et Tsunade l'avait bien vu. Elle voulut le faire asseoir mais Shino ne pouvait plus bouger. Il avait ses yeux rivés vers Naruto. Un Naruto toujours pâle et brûlant malgré ce qu'il disait. Tsunade fit le tour du lit et prit Shino dans ses bras pour le faire arrêter de trembler. Cela ne servit pas à grand chose, Shino la repoussait à chaque fois qu'elle s'approchait un peu trop.

-Laisse-moi..

Puis, quand il en eut assez, il se laissa faire et fini par s'asseoir. Ce soir, il n'irait pas dans les dortoirs.

Dortoirs où, dans une chambre du deuxième étage, rentrait Kiba pour constater qu'il manquait quatre personnes à l'appel. Et cela malgré le fait que le responsable d'étage soit dans la chambre. Lee dormait à point fermé, exténué par sa journée. Il n'avait pas senti Neji prendre les clés de la chambre où normalement, il aurait dût séjourner pendant l'année.

Le jeune Hyuga se trouvait être en train d'enlacer Sasuke. Ils faisaient l'amour, s'embrassaient tendrement. Sasuke sentait les mains de Neji caressant ses côtes, ses lèvres prendre possession de chaque parcelle de peau de son corps ; il le sentait en lui, allé et venir, et bientôt se libérer. Sasuke avait les yeux clos, il poussa un long soupir de plaisir en se perdant dans une sensation de bien être. Le jeune Hyuga sourit et l'embrassa avant de se retirer. Il s'allongea à côté de son petit ami en gardant un bras sur le ventre de Sasuke.

Celui-ci ouvrit alors les yeux pour fixer Neji qui recula son visage en écarquillant les yeux.

-Sasuke..Tes yeux !!

-Quoi ? Qu..

Neji posa sa main dans le cou de Sasuke et s'appuya sur son coude pour le regarder. Il voulait se convaincre qu'il ne rêvait pas. Sasuke ferma à moitié ses paupières. Il avait deviné que les pupilles rouges de sa famille étaient apparut.

-C'est l'excitation.. C'est normal..

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui. C'est bon.

Sasuke rouvrit en grand les yeux et sourit à Neji. Un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

-Ca va partir.. Ne t'inquiète pas.

-Sasuke ! Ca peut être dangereux si tu ne fais pas exprès !!

Sasuke posa sa main sur celle de Neji dans son cou, et lui refit un sourire.

-C'est rien je t'assure.

Neji se rallongea complètement tout en continuant d'observer son petit ami. Il n'était pas convaincu. Sasuke ne voulait pas l'inquiéter. Pourtant, lui-même n'était pas rassuré. Il ne connaissait pas tout du sharingan. Il savait qu'il pouvait apparaître comme ça mais normalement, c'était très rare et peut-être dangereux comme venait d'affirmer Neji. Il se tourna pour ne pas montrer à ce dernier son sourire disparu.

Il le sentit bouger derrière lui et puis le prendre dans ses bras. Les jambes de Neji s'entrelacèrent aux siennes et son dos fut réchauffer par le torse de son petit ami coller à lui. Le visage de Neji se posa sur son épaule en silence.

-Tu veux me rassurer ?

Il y eut un instant de silence, puis Sasuke répondit sincèrement.

-Oui.

-Alors.. je peux te demander quelque chose ?

-…

-Tu iras voir ton frère pour lui demander, d'accord ?

Sasuke se tourna encore une fois et regarda Neji dans les yeux.

-Je… je vais voir.

Sasuke baissa ses yeux. Ses pupilles étaient de nouveau noires mais l'inquiétude restait. Il n'aimait pas l'idée d'aller demander conseil à Itachi. Surtout pour ça. Il ne dit rien mais Neji l'avait bien deviné.

-Sinon.. tu peux demander à..

-Je sais. Mais si je dois vraiment en parler.. je préfèrerai discuter de ça avec mon frère..

Sasuke passa ses bras autour du cou de Neji et se blottit contre lui en fermant les yeux. Il ne voulait plus parler de ça. Neji eut du mal à penser à autre chose, mais lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Sasuke recommencer à le caresser, il oublia vite pour se concentrer sur son petit ami.

Il était maintenant 23h passé et Tsunade s'était installé sur le canapé dans son bureau ; elle dormait tranquillement. Dans une des salles du bâtiment, quelqu'un ouvrait paresseusement les yeux. Une sensation de faiblesse dans tout le corps, la vue trouble pendant quelque instant. Il porta lascivement et avec difficulté sa main à son front, et se tourna sur le côté. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et réalisa que le visage de Shino se trouvait à côté de lui ; appuyé sur ses bras au bord du matelas. Tsunade lui avait permit de rester et lui avait précisé de dormir dans un lit juste pour lui. Mais Shino s'était assoupit avant de faire quoi que se soit ; perdu dans les reproches qu'il se faisait à lui-même.

Naruto s'installa un peu mieux et observa le visage de son petit ami. Il sentit sa gorge le brûler et retint un toussotement. Mais cela devint trop fort. Il se tourna et toussa de l'autre côté du lit, de dos à Shino qui se réveillait à cause du bruit. Le brun se frotta les yeux et se leva en voyant que Naruto n'arrivait plus à arrêter sa toux. Il contourna le lit et s'agenouilla face à lui.

-Naruto ! Ca va ?!

Naruto continuait de tousser, une main plaquée sur sa bouche et l'autre agrippant le bord du matelas. Shino avait posé une main derrière son épaule et le regardait inquiet. Le blond était plié en deux, la tête à l'extérieur du lit, penchée vers le bas. Shino voulut aller chercher Tsunade mais Naruto se calma. Shino le vit se redresser et aperçut une tâche rouge dans la main de son petit ami. Il l'a prit automatiquement dans la sienne pour l'ouvrir en grand.

-Naruto !! Tu craches du sang !!

Naruto ne dit rien, il fit un mouvement aussi brusque qu'il le pouvait et reprit sa main pour lui.

-C'est rien.. je.. je me suis juste mordu la joue..

Shino, à genou par terre, se releva et prit un mouchoir dans sa poche. Il s'approcha du visage de Naruto qui recula. Il mis alors une main derrière la nuque de son petit ami pour qu'il ne puisse pas bouger et approcha encore la main qui tenait le bout de tissu. Naruto leva alors la sienne et bloqua Shino. Le brun aurait put continuer avec le peu de force que Naruto avait, mais l'écouta.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je veux bien croire que tu t'es mordu la joue.. ça peut être crédible mais ton nez lui, ce serait plus dur.

Naruto arrondis ses yeux. Il lâcha la main de Shino et posa la sienne sous ses narines. Il sentit alors son sang sur ses doigts. Il leva son regard vers Shino, les larmes aux yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'y m'arrive ?

Il essuya son nez du revers de sa main en retenant ses larmes, la gorge serrée. Shino tendit son mouchoir à Naruto. Mais il ne le prit même pas. Il essuyait du revers d'une main son nez, et ses yeux d'une autre. Shino s'assit à côté de Naruto et passa un bras dans son dos.

-Tiens Naruto..

Le blond se décida à prendre le mouchoir tendu mais son sang avait arrêté de couler. Shino enleva quelques larmes des joues de Naruto avec son index. Puis il se leva.

-Je vais chercher Tsunade avant que ça recommence, d'accord ?

Naruto hocha de la tête. Shino se leva et prit la direction de la sortie mais fut retenu par Naruto qui n'avait pas lâché sa main prise quelques instants plut tôt.

-Naruto.. Il faut me lâcher si tu veux que j'aille chercher Tsunade.

-Envoie un insecte. Reste avec moi.

Un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Shino ; mais il disparut aussitôt. Il se pencha un peu et fixa Naruto.

-Un insecte n'arrivera pas à réveiller une Tsunade endormie.

-….

Le blond lâcha la main de son petit ami sans le regarder. Shino sortit et Naruto sentit quelque chose lui chatouiller le bras. Shino lui avait laissé un insecte. Naruto sourit et un rire léger d'amusement se fit entendre dans la pièce. La petite bête se mit alors à voler ; Naruto la suivie des yeux. Elle atterrit sur son autre bras, juste à son poignet où commençait les traces de son sang.

Tsunade arriva avec Shino. Le brun resta en retrait pendant que Tsunade auscultait Naruto. Il rappela son insecte à lui après avoir vu Naruto lui sourire en le lui montrant sur le bout de son doigt.

Une petite demi-heure plus tard, Tsunade laissait Naruto se recoucher et retourna dormir de son côté. Shino s'installa sur un lit voisin à celui du blond.

-Shino ?

-mm ?

-Ca picote tout le temps tes insectes ?

-Comment ?

Shino se tourna dans son lit pour voir Naruto. Le blond fixait son bras levé.

-Ton insecte que tu m'as laissé, il est rentré dans mon bras.

-Hein ?!! Il est rentré dans ton bras ?

-Oui.. Ca m'a surpris !

Shino fronça ses sourcils et se leva pour aller s'asseoir sur le lit de Naruto. Il pris son bras et le regarda sous toutes les coutures.

-Comment ça se fait ? Il était juste censé prendre soin de toi le temps que je ne sois pas là !

-…

Naruto regardait Shino, les yeux grands ouverts. Il s'assit et reposa son bras sur ses jambes. Shino continuait de le regarder de loin ; il ne comprenait plus.

-.. il n'aurait pas dû faire ça.. Je comprends pas pourquoi..

-C'est pas grave. Ca m'a pas fait mal !

-Mais c'est pas ça ! C'est juste que normalement.. il aurait dû m'obéir ! Il devait juste rester avec toi, c'est tout !

-Mais de toute façon, il est ressortit quand tu es revenu dans la salle ! Et puis il est revenu quand tu l'as rappelé, non !?

-..oui.. mais..

Shino avait les yeux complètement perdu, il commençait à paniquer et Naruto l'avait remarqué. Il prit ses mains et approcha son visage du sien.

-Eh.. eh.. c'est pas grave.. il m'a rien fait.. enfin je pense pas. J'ai rien, tu vois ! Je voulais juste savoir si ça te chatouillait tout le temps quand ils sont en toi. C'est tout !

Shino arrondit les yeux et recula sa tête.

-Non.. Je les sens pas.. qu.. qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait.. ?

-Ben rien.. j'ai rien, j'ai pas eu mal ni rien. Il entré dans mon poignet, là tu vois..

Naruto montrait du doigt le chemin qu'avait fait l'insecte.

-Il est descendu juste un peu, et juste avant que tu reviennes, il est remonté et sortit quand tu étais dans la salle. C'est tout. Mais ça m'a chatouillé !!

Shino reprit l'avant bras de son petit ami dans sa main et analysa son poignet.

-Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?

-Oui.

-bon. Si tu le dis.

Shino embrassa le front de Naruto et écarquilla les yeux en reculant. Naruto fit la même tête ; étonné de voir Shino comme ça.

-Quoi ?

-C'est bizarre…

Shino posa sa main sur le front de son petit ami.

-Tu es moins chaud..

-Oui. Tsunade m'a dit que j'allais un peu mieux.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui. Elle va me donné des trucs demain matin et j'irai en cours l'après-midi si tout va bien. Enfin.. si je vais toujours aussi bien.

Naruto eut un grand sourire qui rassura Shino. Le brun se releva et partit dans son lit après avoir embrassé une nouvelle fois Naruto. Il s'allongea dans le lit voisin et regarda au loin ; un point dans le vague. Naruto le fixait mais il ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

-Ca va Shino ?

-mm..

Shino ne répondait pas vraiment, il se tournait et se retournait dans son esprit ce que venait de lui dire Naruto. Le blond en était conscient et ne sut quoi faire sur le moment. Il attendit un peu et continua de parler.

-Tu pense encore à ce que je t'ai dit ?

-..mm..

-Tu vas pas pouvoir dormir si t'arrêtes pas d'y penser, tu sais !

-..mm..

Shino n'écoutait pas. Depuis que Naruto lui avait raconté, un nœud s'était formé dans son estomac. Il était angoissé à l'idée d'avoir perdu la maîtrise en ayant eut peur pour Naruto. Il avait l'esprit totalement ailleurs. Il sentit son drap se soulever et sursauta en réalisant que Naruto venait dans son lit.

-Naruto ! Pourquoi tu t'es levé !!

-C'est à mon tour…

-Comment ?

Shino se recula dans son lit. Naruto avait un visage sérieux.

-Tu ne vas pas pouvoir dormir si tu penses à tes insectes. Alors dans mes bras, tu n'y penseras plus !!

-Qui te dis que ça va marcher ?

Le blond se lova dans le lit de Shino. Une chose n'était pas en accord avec ce qu'il venait de dire. Ce n'était pas Shino qui était dans les bras de Naruto mais le contraire.

-On essaie et on verra bien !!

Shino sourit. Naruto n'était plus fiévreux et ça, c'était une bonne chose. Il resserra ses bras autour du corps du blond et soupira d'aise. Naruto sentit le visage de son petit ami dans ses cheveux.

-Alors ? Ca marche ?

-Tsunade va nous crier dessus..

-Tant pis.

-Tu sais que tu es un tricheur ! C'était moi qui faisais ça cette nuit !

-Tant pis. Au moins tu vas mieux.

Shino rit doucement ; amusé.

-C'est toi qui es censé être malade.

Naruto ne répondit rien. Il glissa une main dans le dos de Shino et se colla complètement à lui. Il embrassa le brun dans le cou avant de lui dire bonne nuit.

Naruto et Shino se réveillèrent en même temps ; ils avaient sentit un courant d'air froid passer. Naruto n'ouvrit pas les yeux et se resserra contre le corps de Shino qui lui, avait vu pourquoi ils avaient eut si froid soudainement.

-Je.. vais t'expliquer !..

Naruto se frotta un œil et s'asseyant et aperçut le visage mécontent de Tsunade. Un visage qui le fit se réveiller tout de suite.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faites tous les deux dans le même lit ?

-… on avait froid ?

Tsunade afficha un air sévère. Naruto n'était pas très convaincant.

-Shino n'était pas bien alors.

-Décidément ! C'est chacun son tour !

-Tsunade.. c'est pas ce que tu

-crois ? Je ne te croirais plus. Shino je pensais que tu laisserais Naruto dormir dans son lit ! En plus c'est lui qui s'est déplacé ! Tu sais qu'il est malade, non ?

Shino clos les yeux ; il ne voulait pas expliquer à Tsunade qu'il avait perdu le contrôle d'un de ses insectes et que c'était pour cette raison que Naruto avait voulut dormir avec lui. Qu'il s'était rendu compte que Shino n'allait pas pouvoir sommeiller en paix s'il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser.

-Mais je vais mieux moi ! Tu me l'as dit hier !

Tsunade reposa son regard sur le blond.

-Et toi pourquoi tu es allé dans son lit ? C'est lui qui t'as demandé ? Comme ça il ne pouvait pas se faire crier dessus, il ne me désobéissait pas !

-C'est pas ça ! Il avait peur d'avoir perdu le contrôle de

-Naruto tais-toi !

Shino qui s'était levé et dirigé vers la salle d'eau, se retourna dans l'instant vers un Naruto aux prises avec Tsunade. Elle sut à ce moment-là que Naruto disait vrai. Même si elle n'avait pas tout cerné, le problème se trouvait du côté du jeune brun. Elle se tourna alors vers lui et l'interrogea du regard.

-Ce n'est rien.

-Shino s'il y a un quelconque problème avec tes insectes il faut me le dire.

-J'ai dit que ce n'était rien.

Naruto aurait voulut expliquer clairement à Tsunade mais il voyait bien que Shino lui n'était pas de cet avis. Comme il était le plus concerné, le blond se tut mais n'en pensait pas moins. Tsunade soupira et posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Il devait être aux alentours de 8 heures et les cours des deux jeunes hommes commençaient à 9h.

-Etant donné que tu es debout Naruto, tu iras en cours ce matin aussi. Je vais te donner quelque chose au cas où tu n'irais pas bien durant la journée.

-Je prends tes affaires de cours à toi aussi alors.

Shino avait parlé avant de partir. Il s'éclipsa en précisant à Naruto qu'il revenait le chercher ici. Puis une fois partit, Tsunade se retourna vers le blond.

-Si ce que je te donne ne fait rien, tu reviens ici automatiquement. D'accord ?

-Oui.

-Bon. Viens par-là. Je vais quand même faire le point.

Naruto suivit Tsunade jusque dans son bureau pendant que Shino partait prendre ses affaires à lui et à Naruto pour la journée dans les dortoirs.

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, Shino et Naruto faisaient la rencontre de Sasuke et Neji devant leur salle de classe. Le jeune Uchiwa s'avança vers eux.

-Naruto ! Tu vas bien ?

-Oui. Et vous ?

-J'espère…

Sasuke grimaça et Shino comprit tout de suite à quoi il faisait allusion.

-Votre sang est nikel. Le tien et celui de Neji.

Sasuke ne put cacher son soulagement. Il se trouva un peu égoïste mais ne put retenir un soupir d'apaisement. Neji prit alors part à la discussion.

-Et le tien ?

-Shino est immunisé !

-… ? Immunisé ? Comment ça ?

Neji regarda Shino. Naruto aurait voulut répondre mais il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas quoi répondre.

-C'est vrai ça ! Comment ça se fait ?

-Je ne sais pas. Ca doit être dans mes gênes.

Shino haussa ses épaules en le regardant tous. Naruto se mit à sourire. Un sourire qui rassura ses deux amis auparavant inquiets.

-On a quoi au fait maintenant ?

-Deux heures avec Ibiki.

Naruto eut alors un grand choc. Il s'immobilisa pendant plusieurs seconde, les yeux grands ouverts. Son visage inquiéta Shino.

-Naruto ! Ca va ?

-Et dire que si elle nous avait pas réveillé.. je serai allé en cours juste cet après-midi et…. J'aurai pas eu Ibiki !!

Shino retint d'abord un rire, mais Sasuke et Neji qui avaient éclaté de rire l'emportèrent. Naruto commença lui aussi à rire mais une quinte de toux vint perturber la bonne humeur du groupe. Il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche et se retint. Mais sa gorge lui faisait mal. Il s'efforça donc de tousser calmement comme si ce n'était rien, mais il n'y arriva pas longtemps. Shino eut soudain un air grave. Sasuke et Neji ne savaient pas quoi faire. Ils le regardaient, perdu.

Naruto ne put se stopper. Il commençait à ressentir quelque difficulté pour respirer et se mit à cracher dans sa main. Shino se pencha et l'aida à se tenir correctement. Naruto s'appuya sur lui et se calma lentement. Il tourna le dos à Sasuke et Neji et chuchota à l'oreille de Shino.

-Tu as un mouchoir s'il te plait.

Il lui montra l'intérieur de sa main et le regarda d'un air désolé. Shino ferma les yeux et fit non de la tête en prenant un paquet de mouchoirs dans sa poche. Il le lui donna.

-Tu es sûr que tu va pouvoir rester en cours ? Tu devrais peut-être..

Ca va aller. Tsunade m'a donné des comprimés si ça se passe trop souvent.

-…

Shino n'était pas rassuré. Il savait que Naruto n'allait pas si facilement s'avouer vaincu. Il attendrait sûrement de tomber dans les pommes ou quelque chose dans le même genre. Il vit Naruto essuyer sa main et ses lèvres puis se retourner tout sourire vers Sasuke et Neji.

-Je vais quand même avoir à supporter Ibiki finalement !!

Ses deux amis sourire légèrement. Ils avaient bien remarqué que c'était un sourire forcé. Neji adressa un regard à Shino. Le brun n'avait pas vu ses yeux dirigés vers lui et ne cacha pas son visage soucieux dirigé vers Naruto. Le reste de leur classe arriva, suivit du professeur.

Le cours passa avec une lenteur insoutenable. Au beau milieu des deux heures, Naruto eut une nouvelle quinte de toux. Ibiki avait du arrêter le cours et le faire sortir quelques minutes. Il avait envoyé Shino avec lui. Le brun avait voulut l'emmener à l'infirmerie mais Naruto avait commencé à s'énerver contre lui en lui disant qu'il n'irait pas. Cette petite montée soudaine de voix n'avait pas arrangé sa toux. Shino entendait comme un son grave sortir de sa gorge, un son rauque et cassé.

Mais Naruto avait catégoriquement refusé de retourner voir Tsunade. Ils étaient revenus en cours quelques minutes après. Shino avait préféré attendre que la crise soit passée.

Contrairement à ce qu'avait pensé Naruto, Ibiki n'avait rien dit de désobligeant. Il avait même cru voir un soupçon d'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

Le dernier cours de l'après midi se faisait avec Anko. Quand Naruto l'apprit, il sut tout de suite quelle serait la journée où au moins la demi-journée qu'il détesterait le plus dans la semaine.

Le cours de sport lui fut dispensé mais il devait rester avec sa classe. Il s'installa donc dans un coin de la salle de sport et observa toute l'heure Shino avec un grand sourire. A un moment, le brun vint le voir en vitesse pour lui demander comment il allait, et Naruto leva son pouce.

-Impeccable.

Shino fut aussitôt rappelé à l'ordre par Anko. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule pour la voir mécontente. Il refit volte face vers Naruto et lui sourit. Le blond lui fit un clin d'œil et le laissa repartir. Quand il eut le dos tourné, Naruto se passa une main dans les cheveux en soupirant. Il était de plus en plus fatigué et ne se sentait plus tellement bien mais il voulait tenir. Il s'appuya contre le mur et étendit ses jambes sur le sol. Son visage avait pris un air épuisé. Neji qui passait non loin de lui le remarqua mais ne lui dit rien. Il alla voir Shino et courut à côté de lui quelque minute avant de parler.

-Shino. C'est Tsunade qui a dit à Naruto qu'il pouvait venir en cours ?

-Oui. Elle lui a dit aussi de revenir à l'infirmerie si les comprimés qu'elle lui avait donné ne faisaient rien.

-Des comprimés ?

-Oui. C'est elle qui les a fait. La plupart du temps ses médicaments sont efficaces sur les gens mais comme elle ne sait pas très bien ce qu'il a pour le moment…

Neji se tut et réfléchis. Il regarda le blond de loin.

-Et il les prend au moins ?!

-Il doit les prendre quand il ne se sent pas bien.. Mais comme il dit aller bien..

-Naruto n'est pas du genre à prendre des médicaments si facilement.

Shino baissa les yeux. Il savait que Neji avait raison mais ne pouvait pas non plus faire grand chose pour que son blond aille mieux. Il voulut l'observer de loin, et lorsqu'il posa son regard sur lui, il eut la peur de sa vie. Il faillit percuter Neji en courant dans la direction de Naruto. Ce dernier avait les yeux fermé et ne bougeait plus. Shino courut à toute allure pour traverser la salle. Il tomba au sol sur ses genoux et prit les épaules de Naruto dans ses mains.

-Naruto !? Naruto !! Répond moi !!

_A suivre…_

_Nana_

Shino : Mais c'est pas vrai !!

Naruto : …. èé…

Densetsu :..euh…ça s'est pas vraiment arrangé là.. C'est quand que tu t'occupe de nous ?

Nana : Avant la fin ? Enfin.. si j'oublie pas.. # regarde en l'air d'un air innocent#

Sasuke : hum…euh.. tu comptes faire une death fic ?

Nana : Je sais pas…


	33. Chapter 33

_Auteur : Nana_rusasu

_Titre : Un ou deux_

_Couple : euh.. ben, ça a commencé avec Neji x Naruto x Sasuke… oula.. ça a changé la depuis le temps.._

_Genre : ouîlle.. O.o, OOC, UA, Yaoi, Hétéro dans le très lointain, Sentiment, Lemon., …(j'ai l'impression que y'a un peu de Angst aussi…)_

Disclamair : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, et ils .. ils.. ils ne le seront jamais !!! TT # s'effondre en sanglots..#

pensées persos

(remarques auteur)

_**Un ou Deux **_

_**Chapitre 33**_

Naruto ouvrit lentement les yeux en redressant sa tête. Anko arrivait derrière Shino et s'agenouilla à la droite du brun.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Senseï ? Shino ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez ?

Naruto se remis droit cotre le mur. Il regarda les deux personnes en face de lui avec des yeux ronds.

-Ne me refait plus une peur pareille Naruto ! J'ai cru que tu étais inconscient !!

-Shino retourne courir, je m'occupe de lui.

Shino resta immobile quelque instant mais quand Anko insista, il se leva et s'éloigna au ralentit de son petit ami. Anko fixa Naruto.

-Tu es sûr que tu vas bien?

-Oui.. Je me suis juste endormi.

Anko soupira et le regarda.

-C'est pas en forçant ta santé que tu guériras Naruto.

-Mais e vais bien. J'ai juste piqué du nez, c'est pas la mort !! J'ai pas beaucoup dormit cette nuit.. c'est tout.

Naruto avait bien que c'était faux mais Anko le cru. Elle n'était pas convaincue mais voyait dans les yeux du blond de la détermination. Il ne retournerait pas à l'infirmerie. Elle se leva et reprit le cours. Elle regardait son élève par moment mais Naruto s'efforça de ne pas se rendormir durant le reste de l'heure. Il se sentait faible et avait chaud mais il ne voulait inquiéter personne.

A midi, ils mangèrent tous ensembles. Naruto disait aller bien mais Shino avait remarqué que la fièvre commençait à revenir doucement et gardait un œil sur lui. Le blond s'était assis en bout de table, à côté de Shino et en face de Neji lui-même assis à la gauche de Sasuke. Toute la table était occupée. Gaara, Tenten, Sakura,.. tout le monde était là.

Tout le monde parlait ou presque. Naruto restait silencieux. Il essayait d'écouter et même de prendre part aux discussions mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il se sentait étouffer de chaleur pour ensuite avoir des frissons. Il entendit des rires justes à côté de lui mais n'arrivait plus du tout à écouter. Il sentait tout son corps faiblir.

Shino avait été appelé par Gaara qui voulait lui parler et ne le regardait donc pas. Mais un bruit le fit sursauter et retourner vers Naruto. Le blond venait de faire tomber sa fourchette dans son assiette. Sasuke et Neji le fixèrent aussi.

Les bras de Naruto tremblaient.

-Naruto ? Tu te sens bien ?

-Oui. C.. ça va.. Vous inquiétez pas.

Shino ne dit rien mais aperçut les yeux de Naruto. Il essayait de le cacher en baissant la tête mais il avait les larmes aux yeux.

Naruto avait la gorge et le cœur serré. Il avait passé ses bras sous la table le temps de se calmer et prit un petit flacon rempli de comprimés dans la poche de son pantalon. Sa respiration était hésitante ; il était sur le point de pleurer et Shino le voyait bien. Il se pencha à son oreille car il savait que Naruto ne voulait pas alerter tout le monde.

-Naruto, faut que tu ailles à l'infirmerie.

-Non.. je.. je vais prendre un ou deux comprimés de Tsunade… ça..

Naruto renifla et une larme coula sur sa joue. Il essayait tant bien que mal d'ouvrir le flacon sous la table mais ses forces l'avaient abandonnée.

-J'irai mieux après.. faut juste que j'arrive à ouvrir ce truc…

Sa voix était étranglée, ses mains tremblaient et son cœur se serrait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'il essayait de rassurer Shino ;

Il n'arrivait plus à retenir ses larmes et penchait sa tête en avant pour ne pas montrer son visage.

A l'autre bout de la table, on continuait de discuter mais plus on approchait de Naruto et Shino, plus le silence s'installait.

-J'ai juste besoin de prendre ces machins,… Tsunade m'a dit que ça devait me faire aller mieux,..

-Naruto…

Shino le regardait. Son blond était à bout de force, il mettait le peu d'énergie qu'il avait dans ses bras et ses mains pour réussir à ouvrir le flacon mais en vain. Il renifla de nouveau en abandonnant. Ses bras se posèrent lourdement sur ses cuisses.

-Si seulement.. elle l'avait pas fermé comme une folle.. je pourrai..

Shino prit le flacon des mains de Naruto et lui ouvrit sans la moindre difficulté.

-Tiens.

Naruto posa ses yeux sur le flacon ouvert. Toujours sous la table. Shino lui tendait et attendait qu'il le prenne. Il ne regarda pas le brun et leva sa main tremblante vers celle de Shino qui tenait le flacon.

-Merci.

Naruto prit la boîte et versa deux comprimés dans sa main avant de les avaler. Sa main tremblait et tous ses voisins l'avait remarqué. Il appuya son visage dessus et essuya ses joues humides en quelques endroits.

Shino ne faisait rien ; il le regardait et restait juste à ses côtés.

-Naruto, tu dev

-Je vais bien Shino. Ne te fais pas de soucis. Ca va passer. Je vais déjà mieux.

Shino se tut. Naruto se leva de table et voulut prendre son plateau. Ses bras ne tremblait plus autant ; le médicament que Tsunade avait donné à Naruto agissait vite. Shino le suivit dehors et les autres les regardèrent sortir en silence.

A peine sortit du bâtiment, Naruto s'appuya contre un mur. Shino le suivait de prêt et le trouva assis par terre juste à côté de l'entrée.

-Naruto, il faut que tu aille voir Tsunade. S'il te plait. J'aime pas te voir comme ça.

-Il faut que je voie mon père Shino. On l'a pendant le prochain cours et je ne veux pas le louper.

-… lève-toi.

-Pardon ?

-Allez, lève-toi !

Naruto regarda Shino en haussant un sourcil. Le brun ne plaisantait pas. Il voulait le voir debout. Naruto ronchonna et s'appuya sur son bras pour se lever. Il dut s'y reprendre à trois fois avant de pouvoir décoller du sol. Il s'appuya contre le mur et se fit glisser en montant. Shino ne l'aidait pas ; il le regardait faire. Il réussit à se tenir debout et fit un grand sourire à Shino.

-Satisfait ?

-Ne t'appuie pas contre le mur.

Le visage de Naruto perdit aussitôt son sourire.

-Si tu ne peux pas tenir debout tout seul, je t'emmène tout de suite à l'infirmerie Naruto.

Le blond fronça ses sourcils et appuya sa main sur le mur pour avancer. Il fit un pas vers Shino et resta immobile.

-Je peux tenir debout. Les comprimés de Tsunade fonctionnent très bien.

La jambe droite de Naruto se déroba soudain, son genou plia et il faillit tomber. Shino le rattrapa de justesse et il voulut dire quelque chose mais Naruto le coupa.

-Je veux voir mon père Shino. Je lui ai dit des choses horribles et je veux m'excuser.

-… tu vas te rendre encore plus malade.

-Je te propose un marché. La prochaine fois que je me sens comme dans le self, j'irai.

-…

Naruto s'appuya un peu mieux contre Shino et passa ses bras autour de ses épaules en le regardant. Le brun réfléchissait.

-Je peux pas te faire changer d'avis de toute façon.

-Non.

Shino lâcha doucement Naruto. Le blond se tint tout seul debout et lui sourit.

-Regarde. Je peux marcher tranquillement. Les médicaments marchent.

-… ne force pas trop non plus. Viens ; on va aller devant la salle de cours. Au moins tu pourras rester assis le temps qu'on reprenne.

-D'accord.

Shino prit la main de Naruto et serra ses doigts autour des siens. Il se rendirent dans un bâtiment un peu plus loin et montèrent au premier étage.

Il restait une demi-heure avant la reprise et le couloir et les salles auraient dû être désertes mais à la grande surprise de Shino et Naruto, l'une d'entre elle était ouverte. C'était celle où ils devaient avoir cours à la prochaine heure. Naruto s'assit dans le couloir et Shino alla voir, à quelques enjambé de là, si quelqu'un se trouvait dans la salle de cours. Naruto avait rejeté la tête en arrière et profitait du fait de pouvoir se reposer un pue pour fermer les yeux. Lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Shino un peu éloignée.

-Senseï ?

Naruto ouvrit tout de suite ses paupières et tourna la tête en direction de la salle. Shino était dans l'embrasure de porte et se trouvait de dos à lui. Il se leva doucement et marcha jusqu'à la classe. Il passa la tête par-dessus l'épaule de Shino pour voir qui était le senseï çà qui son petit ami parlait.

-Papa ?!

Densetsu arrondis ses yeux et fuit le regard de Naruto. Il était assis à son bureau et corrigeait des copies. Naruto avança et Shino lui, recula. Il savait que Naruto voulait être seul avec son père et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il resta seul dans le couloir. Priant pour que tout se passe bien

Naruto était debout à deux pas de l'entrée et regardait Densetsu.

-Je voulais.. m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai dis hier. Je me suis emp

-C'est bon Naruto.

Naruto se tut. Densetsu lâcha son stylo et le laissa tombé sur ses feuilles en soupirant.

-C'est vrai après tout. J'essaie de me faire pardonner. Je me sens coupable de t'avoir abandonné.

-… ? Mais..

-Ecoute.. C'est Itachi qui m'a mit au courant de ton existence et.. quand je me suis renseigné, on m'a dit que tu étais dans ce village depuis plusieurs années. Que tu avais un tuteur qui disait prendre bien soin de toi. Qu'on t'avait confié à lui parce que tu n'avais plus de parents…

Densetsu émit un temps de pause. Il tourna son visage vers Naruto en souriant.

-J'ai eut peur que tu ne veuilles pas me voir. Je ne voulais pas te poser des problèmes.. Je pensais que c'était mieux que tu ignores mon existence puisque tu semblais avoir une famille !

-Mais j'ai jamais eut de famille ! Mon tuteur à toujours eu peur de moi. Je lui inspire le dégoût ! J'ai jamais su pourquoi j'étais vivant !

Naruto s'approcha du bureau et failli tomber mais il se rattrapa contre un mur.

-J'ai toujours cru que tout le monde me détestait jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Sasuke… et puis Neji.

Naruto regardait son père d'un air implorant. Densetsu avait les yeux et la bouche grande ouverte ; il ne savait plus quoi dire. Il écoutait Naruto.

-Je suis désole pour ce que j'ai dit hier. Je me suis énervé parce que je m'inquiétais pour Shino et.. je pensais pas vraiment ce que je t'ai dit.. c'est juste que.. j'aurai aimé te connaître plus tôt.. Je.. j'ai toujours voulu avoir un vrai père et.. ça me fait peur maintenant. J'ai l'impression que je dérange.. J'ai pensé que si tu savais que j'existais et que tu n'étais pas venu me voir.. c'était parce que tu n'en avais rien à faire de moi. Que tu m'avais vraiment abandonné !

-Mais.. Naruto. Je t'avais dit que j'avais la frousse d'aller voir mon fils avant même que je ne me rende compte que c'était toi !

-Ca aurait pu être un mensonge !! Un père va pas dire je veux pas voir mon fils, j'ai rien à faire avec lui.

Densetsu se leva. Il s'avança vers Naruto et se trouva bien idiot en ne sachant que faire rendu près de lui. Il se mit à sourire.

-Tu ne me déranges pas du tout. Je suis fière d'avoir un fils comme toi. Et puis, si tu me trouve distant, c'est parce que moi aussi j'avais l'impression que je gênais.

Naruto leva les yeux vers son père, étonné.

-Que tu me gênais ?

-Tu ne me parles pas de tes problèmes, tu évites la conversation.. j'ai cru que tu ne voulais pas de moi.

-Mais pas du tout ! C'est juste dans mon caractère de gardé mes problèmes pour moi ! Bon c'est sûr que j'y arrive pas très bien et que dés qu'on me pose trop de questions ;.. je deviens très bavard ! Mais.. Ce n'est pas juste avec toi ! Je suis comme ça avec tout le monde.

-…

Densetsu fixa Naruto et s'avança un peu plus vers lui. Il posa une main sur son épaule et lui sourit. Il ne dit rien et ouvrit en grand ses bras quand Naruto s'appuya contre son torse. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Puis il entendit des mots venant de Naruto lui réchauffant le cœur.

-Je suis content d'avoir un père comme toi. C'est vrai.

Densetsu hésita, puis sourit franchement en posant ses bras dans le dos de Naruto. Il le serra de toutes ses forces.

-Papa.. je voulais te demander quelque chose hier..

Naruto recula et, sachant qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir tenir debout encore longtemps, alla s'asseoir dans les estrades. Densetsu le suivit du regard en silence et le rejoint.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

-C'est à propos de mon don. Tu sais, les signes et tout ça..

-Oui. Et bien ? T'as un problème avec une combinaison ?

-Non ! non ! Enfin.. c'est pas que.. je..

Naruto regarda son père du coin de l'œil. Il ne savait pas comment lu demandé. Annoncé ça de but en blanc, ce n'était pas la façon dont il avait imaginé lui en parler.

-Tu sais quand tu m'as appris le sceau pour Sasuke.

-Oui. ..?

-J'ai perdu un peu le fil et j'ai fait autre chose.

-…

Densetsu comprit. Il se redressa en ouvrant la bouche. Il se racla la gorge et se leva.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Pourquoi je me suis mit à faire ça ?

-Tu as du trop te concentrer.

-… ?

-Les Uzumaki élimine les choses mauvaises. A ce moment là, tu voulais enlever le sharingan de Sasuke. Tu as du trop te concentrer sur cet aspect et.. t'énerver inconsciemment.

-Et c'était quoi comme combinaison ?

-… c'était pour tuer.

Naruto avança sur le banc et s'appuya sur ses deux bras. Il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre.

-Tuer ?

Densetsu soupira et se tourna pour lui faire face.

-La famille Uzumaki est très ancienne. Elle est connue pour être rempli d'assassin. Durant les guerres de clan, les membres de notre famille étaient engagés pour éradiquer un don, ou tuer des personnes haut placées dans la société. Pas de sang, rien qui se voit, juste un arrête de toutes les fonctions vitales. Cette combinaison n'est marquée nulle part, elle se transmet directement de parent à enfant.

-Mais comment je peux la connaître ? Tu ne me l'as jamais apprit ! Je ne te l'ai jamais vu faire !

-Si.

Densetsu baissa les yeux. Naruto ne comprenait plus. Comment pouvait-il connaître quelque chose comme ça ? Il n'avait jamais connu son père. Il n'avait pas put le voir faire. Et cela voudrait dire aussi que s'il l'avait vu, Densetsu avait déjà tué. Quelqu'un d'autre que la sœur de Sasuke puisque lui n'y était pas. Ca, il l'était certain.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-D'une certaine manière.. tu l'as déjà vu.

-Quand ça ?

-Tu ne sais rien sur ta naissance, n'est-ce pas ?.

-…

Densetsu se rassit à son bureau et regarda son fils de loin. Puis il commença son récit.

-Tu es né une nuit durant laquelle le village où nous étions à été attaqué par un démon.

-Un démon ?

Densetsu pointa du doigt Naruto.

-… ? Qu..

-Kyubi a faillit tout détruire dans le village. Toutes les personnes susceptibles de pouvoir aider ont été demandées. Je.. J'ai essayé de faire cette combinaison sur lui. Mais ça n'a pas marché. Il était trop puissant. Alors.. j'ai décidé de le sceller. Tu devineras bien sûr que personne ne se portait volontaire.

-Tu.. c'est toi.. qui m'a scellé Kyubi en moi ? C'est toi l'homme fort dont on m'a parlé quand j'étais petit ?

-Je ne voulais pas que tut sois dénigrer par tous. Je pensais.. j'ai même demandé à ce qu'on te voie comme un sauveur. J'ai.. J'ai réussi à sceller Kyubi en toi et. Je n'avais plus de force. J'ai plongé et quand je me suis réveillé, une semaine était passée. Ta mère était à mon chevet et elle pleurait.

-Maman ?

-On nous a dit que notre enfant était mort à la suite de la scellée. Ta mère n'a plus voulut en entendre parler. Elle était complètement anéantie. Quand j'ai voulu demander des précisions, ils m'ont dit que Kyubi n'avait sûrement pas du supporter être enfermé et c'était donné la mort en emportant son hôte.

Densetsu se leva de sa chaise et revint près de Naruto en souriant.

-Comme un idiot j'y ai cru.

-On m'a toujours dit que mon père était mort. Qu'il était tombé malade et qu'on avait pas pu le sauver.

Un silence s'installa. Il fut rompu par Naruto qui se posait toujours une question.

-Alors, en fait, c'est parce que Kyubi a vu la combinaison que moi je la connais ?

-Je ne vois que ça ! Je.. Tu n'es pas trop dégoûté par ta famille ? Tu tiens le coup ?

-J'ai toujours voulut avoir une famille. Et puis, Je ne suis pas obliger de suivre la trace de mes ancêtres !

Naruto et Densetsu échangèrent un sourire franc.

-Tu vas mieux depuis hier ?

-Ca allait très bien à un moment hier soir.. ou plutôt cette nuit, Tsunade m'a donné des comprimés ce matin pour que j'aille mieux au cas où.

Naruto prit le flacon dans sa poche et le montra à Densetsu en souriant.

-Ca fonctionne très bien ! Enfin pour l'instant, j'en ai pris tout à l'heure parce que c'était pas trop la forme.. Et je vais mieux.

-Si tu le dis.

Densetsu regarda sa montre et soupira.

-Bon. Il te reste dix minutes si tu veux aller dans le couloir pour voir Shino !

-hm J'y vais.

Naruto se leva doucement et se dirigea vers la porte. Il leva sa main pour prendre la poignée et vit son bras recommencer à trembler. Il n'y fit pas attention et ouvrit la porte. Il sortit dans le couloir et aperçut Shino, assis par terre et attendant patiemment.

-Mon ange !!

Naruto n'avait pas fait attention, mais Densetsu avait pu entendre le nom par lequel il venait de qualifier Shino. Densetsu arrondit ses yeux et vit le dos de Naruto partir en direction de la gauche. Il retint un rire amusé et retourna à ses copies pour les dix minutes restantes.

Shino s'était levé et avait fait quelques pas en direction de Naruto. Il lui souriait.

-Ca a été ?

-Oui. Je lui ai demandé en même temps pour la combinaison.

-Tu as eut ton explication ?

-Oui. Je suis rassuré.

-Tant mieux.

-En quelques sorte..

Shino haussa un sourcil.

-Non. Je plaisante. Je vais beaucoup mieux de ce côté.

Shino le prit dans ses bras et le laissa s'appuyer contre lui. Il embrassa son front l'appuya au sien.

-Tu es chaud tu sais.

-Juste un peu.

Naruto se racla la gorge. Elle recommençait à lui brûler mais il ne volait pas l'admettre. Pour le moment, cela ne le dérangeait pas encore réellement.

-Tu as vu ton père. Tu peux retourner à l'infirmerie maintenant.

-Non. Je vais bien. J'ai juste un peu chaud c'est tout.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui.

Naruto se blottit un peu plus contre lui et soupira d'aise.

-Tu veux vraiment pas y aller ?

-Shino.. je connais mes limites ne t'inquiètes pas.

-Oui, tes limites. Jusqu'à ce que tu tombes dans les pommes !

Naruto voulut ricaner mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir correctement, sa gorge qui le brûlait ne le lui permit pas et il se mit à tousser de nouveau.

Le son de sa toux alerta Densetsu qui n'avait pas fermé la porte. Il courut dans le couloir et aperçut Shino, la main posé dans le dos de Naruto qui lui, étais plié en deux, presque accroupit par terre.

-Naruto !

Densetsu accourut jusqu'à leur hauteur et se mit à genou face à son fils.

-Naruto ! Reprends ton souffle !!

-C'est la deuxième fois qu'il fait ça aujourd'hui ! Il ne veut pas aller voir Tsunade.

Densetsu fixa Shino un instant, puis posa ses mains sur les épaules de Naruto en voulant attirer son regard.

-Naruto, il faut que tu ailles à l'infirmerie !!

Naruto réussit à bouger la tête de droite à gauche, il ne regardait pas Shino et Densetsu mais se montrait ferme tout de même. Il ne voulait pas y aller, il n'irait pas. Cependant son père aussi était têtu et il avait de l'autorité. Quand Naruto retourna sa main et toussa sur le revers de celle-ci, Densetsu arrondis les yeux en reculant son visage. Il avait vu le sang dans sa paume, du sang qui avait coulé sur le sol. Naruto était à quatre pattes par terre ; Shino à côté de lui et Densetsu en face. Le bras sur lequel il s'appuyait commençait à faiblir et il pencha sa tête sur le côté où se trouvait Shino. Il réussit à calmer sa toux et reprit petit à petit sa respiration. Il se redressa légèrement et posa son visage sur l'épaule de Shino.

Puis il sentit du sang couler de ses narines. Il l'essuya du revers de la main mais n'eut plus aucune forces, il tomba dans les bras de Shino qui le rattrapa avant que sa tête ne heurte le sol. Il entendit Shino et Densetsu prononcer son nom et vit les ténèbres voiler ses yeux.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leur salle de cours, Sasuke, Neji et tout les autres ne furent pas étonné de l'absence de leur professeur. C'était dans ses habitudes d'être en retard. Cependant, quelqu'un arriva. Quelqu'un qui n'était pas attendu. Sasuke s'avança vers lui, l'air étonné.

-Nii-san ? Qu..

-En cours, je préfère que tu m'appelles Itachi.

-En cours ?!!

Itachi contourna son frère après lui avoir fait un grand sourire. Il ouvrit la salle et fit entrer les élèves. La classe totalement entrée, il ferma derrière lui.

-Senseï !? Densetsu est absent ?

-Il a eu un problème d'ordre privé. Il ne pourra pas faire le cours aujourd'hui.

Sakura baissa son bras. Elle aussi avait voulu poser la même question que Ino. Neji fit le tour de la salle. Shino et Naruto n'étaient pas là. Il le fit remarquer à Sasuke.

-Tu penses que c'est pour Naruto ?

-.. si Shino n'est pas là non plus… c'est sûrement ça.

-…

Itachi posa son sac sur le bureau et regarda le paquet de feuille déposé sur celui-ci.

-Densetsu avait prévu de vous donner ces devoirs. Vous allez les faire maintenant, ensuite nous les corrigerons.

Il donna les feuilles au premier élève en bas à gauche et les fit passer dans la salle.

-Vous pouvez le faire par deux où trois mais ne faites pas trop de bruit.

La première heure passa tranquillement. Sasuke avait complété sa feuille sans mal sachant que Neji avait toutes les réponses. Pour le coup, il en était maintenant persuadé, Neji était vraiment un surdoué. Ils eurent le droit de sortir un peu avant l'intercours. Tout le monde avait fini et Itachi n'allait pas commencer la correction dix minutes avant la moitié des deux heures. La plupart des élèves sortirent donc. Certains essayèrent de savoir ce que Densetsu avait, mais Itachi ne lâcha rien. A sa place, Sasuke fixa son frère de là où il se trouvait. Il avait sa main autour de celle de Neji et resserrait ses doigts. Neji le sentit et le regarda d'un air soucieux.

-Sasuke ?

-Faut que je lui demande.

Neji se pencha en avant et attira le regard de son petit ami. Il lui sourit et sera lui aussi ses doigts dans la main de Sasuke. Ce dernier se leva et se rendit en bas de l'estrade. Il se planta face à Itachi qui leva les yeux vers son frère en souriant.

-Oui ??

-Nii-san je..

-Sasuke, je suis un prof pour l'instant.

Sasuke grimaça et se racla la gorge.

-Mais moi j'aimerai parler à mon frère.

-… ?

Itachi agrandit au maximum l'ouverture de ses paupières. Il se mit à sourire, amusé de voir que son frère semblait sérieux. Tout heureux qu'il ait besoin de lui et l'admette.

-Tu te décides enfin.. !!

-Pardon ?

Sasuke ne comprit pas, mais passa.

-Hum.. je. j'ai une question à te poser.

Itachi reprit son sérieux. Il remarqua que Sasuke commençait à se tripoter les doigts en signes de gênes.

-Tu.. veux qu'on aille ailleurs ?

Sasuke regarda autour de lui. C'est sûr que ce n'était pas là où ils pourraient parler tranquillement de son problème, si problème il y avait vraiment.

-On peut ?

Itachi se leva et contourna son bureau. Le début de la pause allait sonner d'une minute à l'autre et durait une dizaine de minutes. Itachi posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sasuke et l'emmena dehors. Il se trouvèrent une classe vide et entrèrent.

Sasuke resta debout et suivit son grand frère du regard. Il s'assit sur une chaise en en présentant une autre de la main.

-Assied toi !

Le jeune Uchiwa s'exécuta. Il s'installa face à Itachi et chercha ses mots. L'aîné qui voyait le malaise de son petit frère décida de commencer.

-Tu as un problème avec quelque chose ?

-..oui. C'est.. assez délicat je dirai…

Itachi prit son menton dans sa main et écarquilla les yeux, étonné de voir son frère si gêné.

-C'est quoi ?

-hum.. c'est en rapport avec le sharingan.

Dés l'instant où il entendit ce mot, Itachi prit un air sérieux, il ne voulait plus rire.

-Raconte-moi !

Sasuke le sentit soudain beaucoup plus enclin à écouter sans se moquer. Il se gratta le front du bout de l'index et s'immobilisa en fixant son frère.

-Ce qui se passe c'est que.. le sharingan est apparu.. sans que je le veuille hier soir…

-Comment ? Mais.. qu.

-J'ai pas débloqué nii-san.. c'est.. hum..

-Mais tu.. as prévenu quelqu'un ? Comment c'est partit ? Tu as réussi à le contrôler après ?

-Nii-san.. calme-toi.. Je viens de te prévenir, non ? Il n'y a que Neji au courant avec toi et moi..

Sasuke avait sentit son frère s'inquiéter et il le rassura d'un regard.

-Ce que je veux.. c'est juste savoir.. si c'est normal..

-Mais non c'est pas normal ! Le sharingan n'arrive pas sans raison !!

Itachi vint poser son regard dans les yeux de Sasuke.

-Une forte excitation.. ça peut le déclencher, non ? Je crois savoir qu

-Une forte excitation ? Qu'est-ce qu..

Itachi se leva de sa chaise doucement.

-Ah... d'accord.

_A suivre…_

_Nana_

Sasuke : oulalala… comment que ça va partir..

Nana : T'inquiète pas !!

Itachi : parler de ça avec son petit frère…

Densetsu : Ouf..

Naruto : hum !hum!!

Nana: ça va pas Naruto?

Naruto : Comment veux-tu que j'aille ? Je suis … je sais même pas si je suis encore vivant !!! èé

Nana : Du calme !! Le prochain chapitre, c'est le dernier !


	34. Chapter 34

_Auteur : Nana_rusasu

_Titre : Un ou deux_

_Couple : euh.. ben, ça a commencé avec Neji x Naruto x Sasuke… oula.. ça a changé la depuis le temps.._

_Genre : ouîlle.. O.o, OOC, UA, Yaoi, Hétéro dans le très lointain, Sentiment, Lemon., …(j'ai l'impression que y'a un peu de Angst aussi…)_

Disclamair : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, et ils .. ils.. ils ne le seront jamais !!! TT # s'effondre en sanglots..#

pensées persos

(remarques auteur)

_**Un ou Deux **_

_**Chapitre 34**_

L'aîné se racla la gorge et sourit à son frère.

-'tain tu m'as fait peur !! Je croyais que tu allais débloquer !

-Nii-san c'est normal ?

-Si j'ai compris pourquoi ça s'est passé, oui c'est normal.

-Ca t'arrive aussi à toi ?

A l'entente de cette question, Itachi rougit et fuit le regard de Sasuke qui lui se leva et chercha à fixer ses yeux à ceux d'Itachi. Ce dernier soupira et ferma les paupières.

-Ca se passe pas forcément de la même manière pour tous… C'est très rare que le sharingan apparaisse mais… ce n'est pas grave.

-Il n'apparaît pas pour toi ?

-Si mais. ..

-Bah c'est normal alors !

Itachi avait les joues roses. Cela amusait un peu Sasuke ais ce dernier ne le montrait pas car il était trop occupé à penser à sa pupille rouge.

-Pourquoi tu dis que c'est rare ?

-C'est une particularité que certains Uchiwa ont. Mais ce n'est pas du tout grave. C'est plutôt bon signe même.

Itachi sourit et regarda son frère qui ne comprenait pas.

-Ca veux dire que tu es fort .

-.. ? Hein ?

-deux ! C'est très bien qu'il apparaisse. Du moment qu'il disparaisse après quand tu es calmé ; c'est bon.

Sasuke voulut lui demander d'autres compléments mais la sonnerie de reprise se fit entendre. Itachi remarqua le visage de son frère et avant d'ouvrir la porte il se tourna vers lui.

-T'inquiète pas Sasuke. Ca prouve que tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire avec. Tu peux dormir tranquille.

Itachi avait dit le mot dormir en faisant des signes de guillemets, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Sasuke lui aussi sourit et sortit, rassuré. Il ne se ferait plus de soucis. Lorsqu'il raconta tout ça à Neji, celui-ci respira enfin. Il avait une boule dans l'estomac depuis la veille et grâce à Sasuke qui avait bien voulu aller parler à son frère, il se sentait mieux. Il était rassuré pour Sasuke.

Pendant tout ce temps, Naruto avait été emporté à l'infirmerie. Densetsu avait bien voulut que Shino vienne aussi malgré les cours. Il l'avait laissé avec son fils quelques instants seuls pour aller demander à Itachi d'assurer son cours. Kakashi avait une autre classes à cette heure-ci. Shino était seul dans la salle avec Naruto. Tsunade n'était pas à l'infirmerie et il l'attendait. Il était seul avec un Naruto inconscient. Au bout d'un moment, il entendit la porte du bâtiment et voulut sortir. Mais il se stoppa et se retourna vers Naruto. Le blond était allongé, les yeux fermés.

Il regarda son propre bras et laissa un insecte veiller sur son blond pour aller voir si c'était bien Tsunade qui était arrivée.

Il sortit de la salle et l'aperçut en compagnie de Densetsu. Elle l'écoutait lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé tout en rangeant des affaires et en sortant d'autre pour aller voir le blond. Shino frappa doucement à la porte du bureau pour montrer qu'il était là. Tsunade le fixa.

-Naruto ?

-Il est toujours inconscient. Il.. est brûlant. C'est presque la même chose qu'hier.

Tsunade prit sa trousse de soin et se rendit dans le couloir puis dans la salle où se trouvait Naruto ; suivie par Densetsu et Shino. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Naruto était assis sur son lit, et suivit du regard l'insecte de Shino retourner à son propriétaire. Il leur sourit.

-Coucou !!

-Coucou ? COUCOU ?? Naruto ?!! Tu..

Tsunade regarda Naruto, exaspéré. Le blond en fut très étonné.

-Ben quoi ? Ca vous fait pas plaisir que je sois réveillé ?

Shino se mit à sourire. Densetsu s'avança vers son fils et s'assit sur le bord du matelas. Il posa une main sur son front et arrondit les yeux en tournant son regard vers Tsunade.

-Il est plus du tout brûlant !!

Tsunade fronça ses sourcils et rejoint les deux hommes au fond de la pièce. Elle posa à son tour sa main sur le front du blond et écarquilla ses yeux.

-..mais.. tu as juste un peu de température, c'est tout !! Comment tu peux récupérer si vite ?

-J'en sais rien moi !!

Naruto haussa les épaules et sourit, amusé. Tsunade, elle, n'était pas aussi amusée que lui ; elle ne comprenait pas et ça l'agaçait au plus haut point.

-Bon. Tout le monde sort ! Je reste avec Naruto deux minutes. Il faut que je lui parle !

Tsunade n'avait plus du tout envie de rire, et la santé lunatique de Naruto ne lui pplaisait pas du tout. Elle en avait assez de tout ça et voulait qu'il aile bien pour de bon. Elle fit sortir Densetsu et Naruto dans le couloir et lorsqu'il y furent, elle se retourna vers Naruto. Ses yeux montrait sa détermination.

-Naruto. Tu vas m'expliquer ce qui' c'est passé !

-Bah.. qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

Naruto se tint droit dans le lit et fixa Tsunade, attendant de savoir ce qu'elle, elle voulait savoir.

-Naruto. De quoi est-ce que tu te souviens ? La dernière chose avant de te réveiller. Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

-Je venais de discuter avec Densetsu à propos d'un problème que j'avais. J'étais soulagé d'avoir eu une explication.. euh. Je suis sortit dans le couloir, et.. j'ai discuté un peu avec Shino et puis je me suis mis à tousser comme un malade. J'ai craché du sang.. j'ai saigné du nez, et après.. le trou noir.

Tsunade qui avait écouté, se prit un moment de réflexion. Puis elle soupira. Naruto aurait bien voulut l'aider mais lui non plus ne connaissait pas la raison de son rétablissement soudain et certainement temporaire.

-Et quand tu t'es réveillé ?

-C'est parce-que mon bras me chatouillait.

-… ?

Tsunade interrogea Naruto du regard.

-C'est comme hier soir. Quand Shino est allé te chercher, il m'a laissé un de ses insectes.

-Un insecte ?

-Oui. Il est entré dans mon bras, ça m'a picoté et puis après, ça m'a chatouillé. Je lui ai demandé cette nuit si ça lui faisait ça aussi.. il s'est inquiété parce que normalement il aurait juste du rester avec moi, pas entrer dans mon bras. C'est pour ça que je suis allé dans son lit ! Il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser ! Il aurait pas dormi sinon !! Et là maintenant.. je me suis réveillé parce que ça me chatouillait dans mon bras. Shino a dut me laisser un insecte avec moi pendant qu'il était dehors.

Tsunade se leva brusquement et marcha à grande vitesse jusqu'au couloir.

-MAIS VAS PAS L'ENGUEULER !!

Naruto cria de son lit. Il ne voulait pas que Shino ait des ennuis par sa faute. En réalité, il n'avait rien compris. Tsunade, en sortant dans le couloir, appela Shino.

Ce dernier le rejoint au pas de course, inquiet. Densetsu s'était levé d'une chaise en voyant Tsunade sortir. Elle voulut dire quelque chose mais ne savait pas vraiment par où commencer. Elle se reprit et fixa Shino.

-Tes insectes. Tu en as laissé un à Naruto hier soir et juste à l'instant ?

-Euh.. oui.. je. voulais qu'il reste avec. Qu'il prenne soin de Naruto.

-… Je reviens.

Tsunade courut dans son bureau et revint dans la salle où était Naruto. Le blond vit qu'elle tenait une seringue à la main et arrondis les yeux.

-C'est pas vrai !! Non !! Tu veux encore..

-Naruto, j'en ai besoin. Je dois en être sûr avant de faire quoi que se soit.

-Mais de quoi ?!

-Donne-moi ton bras.

Tsunade perdait patience. Elle pris le bras tendu de Naruto et pris une dose de son sang. Puis elle lui fit un pansement et sortit sans rien dire. Naruto la regarda, interdis.

-Bah ?! ..

Il soupira et se rallongea.

-Sympa…

De nouveau dans le couloir, Tsunade fit un signe de main à Shino. Il revint prêt d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Est-ce que tu pourrais me confier un de tes insectes ?

-.. ? Hein ?

-.. ah oui mais non.. ça va pas marcher comme ça..

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

Tsunade tourna en rond, puis fit les cents pas. Elle réfléchissait. Densetsu voyait bien qu'elle cherchait quelque chose et l'arrêta.

-Tsunade ?! Qu'est-ce qu…

Puis elle s'arrêta en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle se tourna vers le jeune homme.

-Pourquoi tu as laissé un insecte ? Enfin.. tu.. il devait prendre soin de Naruto, c'est ça ?

-… oui..

-Bien. Alors, il faut que tu prennes soin de ça. Que ce sang soit nickel quand je le réexaminerai.

Elle lui montra le sang de Naruto.

-Je vais le laisser ouvert sur le bureau, et il faut que l'insecte prenne soin de ça. O.k ?

-Mais.. Prendre soin de…

Tsunade posa la petite fiole dans la main de Shino et lui montra son bureau du doigt.

-Si comme je le pense c'est l'insecte que tu as laissé à Naruto qui le guérit provisoirement. Il faudrait que tu lui en fasses passer plusieurs dans le sang pour qu'il le décontamine complètement.

-.. ? Mais.. C'est pas Naruto ce truc !! Je peux pas..

-Essaie. S'il te plait. Je ne peux pas te donner la permission d'envoyer un tas d'insectes dans le corps de Naruto sans être sûr et certaine.

Shino regarda le flacon d'un air perplexe. Il ne dit rien et se dirigea vers le bureau de Tsunade, suivit par celle-ci. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Tsunade, Densetsu et Shino entraient dans la chambre où se trouvait Naruto. Le petit ami de ce dernier s'assit au bord du lit et fixa son blond.

Tsunade se planta au pied du lit et regarda Naruto qui tourna son regard vers elle. Densetsu restait en retrait.

-Tu supporte les chatouilles Naruto ?

-Non. Pas vraiment. Pourquoi ?

-Tu ne t'es pas rendu compte que tu allais mieux à chaque fois que Shino te laissait seul avec un de ses insectes ? enfin, après.

-…. Euh.. maintenant que tu le dis.. peut-être..

Naruto ne comprenait pas. Il sentit Shino lui prendre ses mains et le fixa. Il souriait. Naruto entendit un bruit de porte. Densetsu était sortit de la pièce. Tsunade fit quelques pas en direction de la porte à son tour et avant de rejoindre Densetsu dans le couloir, elle regarda par-dessus son épaule. Shino avait un visage serein et heureux et Naruto cherchait des réponses dans ses yeux verts.

Elle sortit. Elle avait décidé de laisser Shino lui expliquer ce qui se passait. C'était grâce à lui que Naruto allait mieux et Densetsu était tombé d'accord avec elle pour le laisser faire.

Dans la chambre, le silence s'était installé. Un silence trop pesant pour Naruto qui le rompu.

-Shino. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-On a trouvé un remède. On sait pourquoi je suis immunisé.

-.. ? Pourquoi ?

Shino leva son bras et en fit sortir un insecte.

-Tu vois cette petite bestiole ?

-Ben oui. C'est un de tes insectes !

La petite bête rentra dans le poignet de Shino. Il se mit à sourire à Naruto.

-Tous. Ils se nourrissent de mon énergie. Mais pour que j'en aie suffisamment, ils prennent soin de ma santé aussi. Et je suis immunisé parce qu'il élimine les cellules et virus intrus dans mon sang. Ils prennent soin de moi.

-Kyubi prend soin de moi aussi, mais il ne m'a pas soigné pour autant !!

-Kyubi ne circule pas dans ton sang ! Il peut guérir les plaies mais pas ce que tu as.

-…

Naruto baissa les yeux. Shino fuit surpris de le voir maussade.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Je pourrai pas guérir alors ?!

-Mais si ! T'as rien compris !!

Naruto releva son visage, les yeux grands ouverts plongés dans les émeraudes en face de lui.

-Je peux guérir ?

-Mais oui ! Il suffit que je fasse passer mes insectes dans ton sang en leur demandant de prendre soin de toi !

Naruto ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes. Il serra les mains de Shino dans les siennes. Ses bras tremblaient.

-Et.. tu veux bien.. les faire passer dans mon corps ?

Shino eut alors un sourire radieux, un petit sourire d'une tendresse folle.

-Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que je pourrai te dire non ?

Shino remonta ses mains sur les bras de Naruto et s'arrêta aux coudes de Naruto.

-Tu es prêt ?

-Oui.

Shino avança son visage vers celui de Naruto et l'embrassa passionnément. Le baiser rompu, Naruto inspira profondément en sentant Shino resserrer ses doigts autour de ses bras. Il sentit des picotements, puis des chatouillis remonter dans ses deux bras. Il voulut lâcher Shino et reculer, mais le brun le tenait.

-Tiens bon Naruto. Ca va durer un moment je pense..

-mm.. je.. d'accord..

Naruto se sentait envahis dans tout le corps. Il ressentait des chatouillis et des picotements, parfois des brûlures dans tout le corps. Il serrait les dents et fermait les yeux. Il était assis en face de Shino qui le regardait. Mais Naruto ne le voyait pas observer son visage. Shino resserra son emprise sur les bras de Naruto en voyant une larme couler sur sa jou. Il avait peur pour lui.

-Naruto ?

-Ca fait mal… Ca brûle Shino.. J'ai mal !!…

Naruto avait une voix étranglé, de nouveau une larme coula sur sa joue. Shino sentait ses bras trembler de douleur. Il voyait le visage de Naruto, ces traits tirés par la douleur.

-Il faut tenir Naruto. Je sais que ça ne fait pas du bien mais.. après tu n'auras plus rien.

Naruto hocha la tête. Il avait toujours les paupières closes et se mordait les lèvres en retenant ses sanglots. Il avait vraiment mal. Il entendit un bruit de drap puis sentit quelque chose sur sa bouche. C'était les lèvres de Shino qui venaient se déposer sur les siennes. Lorsqu'elles se reculèrent, Naruto chercha de nouveau cette sensation. Il ouvrit se spaupières à moitié et redemanda un baiser. Shino le lui donna et embrassa sa joue avant de parler.

-Je suis là Naruto. Tu peux resserrer tes mains sur mes bras si tu as mal.

Naruto émit une petite affirmation mais ne fit rien de plus. Il inspira juste profondément. Il sentait les insectes de Shino dans son corps ; le parcourir de l'interieur pour bientôt arriver au cœur. Il se plia en deux et poussant une plainte de douleur. Shino faillit lâcher ses bras et tout arrêter, rappeler ses insectes à lui, mais Naruto agrippa sa main.

-Ca va… aller..

-Naruto, ça te fait trop mal !!

Shino commençait à perdre ses moyens et avait peur pour son petit ami ; il le voyait se tordre de douleur et pleurer en silence. Il entendait ses plaintes étouffer dans sa gorge.

-Naruto, faut arrêter, tu vas

-NON !!!

Naruto resserra ses doigts autour des bras de Shino pour qu'il ne le lâche pas ; pour lui montrer qu'il voualit aller jusqu'au bout. Il avait sa tête appuyé contre le torse du brun ; juste en dessous de son épaule. Il tremblait de douleur. Shino voyait bien qu'il souffrait et avait mal pour lui. Il ne savait plus quoi faire à part lui faire savoir qu'il était là. Il lui parlait à l'oreille et déposait par moment de doux baiser sur la tempe.

-C'est bientôt fini Naruto.. Tu n'auras bientôt plus mal.. ça va aller.. je suis là..

-Shinooo… j'ai mal…

Les insectes débutait leur descente dans les jambes du blond. Tout son corps était tendu, il n'arrivait plus à bouger et ne l'essayait pas de peur d'avoir encore plus mal. La douleur le tiraillait dans tous les sens, Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que ces insectes puissent être aussi énergiques et douloureux. Un seul était entré auparavant dans son bras. Cela l'avait chatouillé plus qu'autre chose, peut-être un léger picotement. Mais maintenant qu'il y en avait un très grand nombre qui grouillait en lui et qui s'affairait à éliminer toutes cellules, virus et toutes les autres choses nocives en lui. Il eut un grand tremblement dans les jambes, comme s'il avait voulu se débarrasser de fourmis remontant le long de son corps. Il retint un cri et serra de toutes ses forces le bras de Shino. Sans s'en rendre compte, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la peau du brun et firent couler du sang sur le drap blanc de son lit. Shino émit un sifflement plaintif entre ses dents mais ne dit rien. Il savait à quel point Naruto souffrait. Ou l'imaginait. Lui-même, quand ses insectes s'étaient réveillés en lui quelques jours plus tôt avait beaucoup souffert ; cette fois, Naruto lui, les ressentait pour la première fois en lui et de plus, il devait être soigné de l'intérieur.

Les plaintes du blond étaient de plus en plus présente et Shino l'entendait gémir. Il sentait ses larmes contre ses joues posées contre les siennes et sentait son corps trembler. Puis, il eut comme un soulagement pour Naruto. Il sentit ses insectes revenir dans son corps. Ils avaient fait le tour de celui de Naruto et revenaient dans le sien. Une minute passa jusqu'à ce que Naruto n'ait plus aucune de ces petites bestioles en lui. Il soupira et renifla bruyamment. Il leva son visage et appuya son front à celui de Shino en reprenant son souffle. Puis il remarqua les bras de son petit ami. Il les avait serré si fort que Shino perdait du sang.

-Shino ! Tes bras !

-C'est rien.. Ca va vite guérir.

-Je suis désolé ! J'avais pas.. je m'en suis pas rendu compte !!

Shino posa sa main sur la joue de Naruto et attira son regard. Il l'embrassa tendrement et lui sourit.

-Ce n'est rien. Je te pardonne. Tu avais beaucoup trop mal. C'est normal que tu m'ais serré comme ça. Je ne t'en veux pas.

-Je suis vraiment désolé.

-C'est fini Naruto. Rallonge-toi. Reprends des forces. Je vais chercher Tsunade.

-… d'accord.

Shino sorti de la pièce. Naruto l'avait suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il ne le voie plus et sentit quelque chose sur son bras. Une petite bête qui cette fois n'entra pas en lui. Il sourit et la regarda voler autour de lui et se déposer sur le bout de son nez. Il rit doucement, amusé et entendit la porte de la salle s'ouvrir. Tsunade revenait en compagnie de Shino et Densetsu.

Tsunade lui fit une autre prise de sang et sortie l'analyser sur-le-champ. Shino s'assit sur le lit voisin à celui de Naruto et Densetsu sur la chaise toute proche de son fils.

-Tu te sens comment ?

-Comme si un million de fourmi m'avait dévoré de l'intérieur pour recracher tous mes morceaux par la suite.

Shino grimaça en imaginant l'image et Densetsu sourit. Il regarda le brun qui comprit qu'il voulait rester un peu seul avec son fils. Shino les laissa donc seul. Il allait voir où en était Tsunade.

Naruto tourna son visage vers son père et lui sourit.

-Tu n'avais pas cours ?

-J'ai demandé à Itachi de l'assurer. Tu as de la chance que j'ai laissé Shino venir avec moi pour t'amener ici ! Sinon on aurait pas trouvé ce qui pouvait te guérir !!

-Oui.

Naruto fixa son père. C'était la première fois qu'il le regardait si longtemps dans les yeux sans rien ressentir d'autre que du bien être. Densetsu devia son regard, un peu gêné et soupira.

-Il s'en ai passé des choses cette semaine !!

-mm. C'est sûr !

Un silence s'installa. Bien que Naruto et son père aient mis les choses au clair et qu'ils s'étaient persuadés du fait qu'ils se diraient à présent tout, ils ne savaient pas vraiment quoi dire. Et puis Shino et Tsunade revinrent tous les deux ; le sourire aux lèvres. Tsunade s'avança vers Naruto et le prit dans ses bras ; étonnant le jeune qui ne sut quoi faire à part ouvrir deux grands yeux ronds.

-Tu es guéris !!

Naruto sursauta et dirigea son regard vers Shino qui récupérait l'insecte qu'il avait laissé dans la salle. Il lui sourit et le brun lui fit un clin d'œil. Cette fois-ci, s'était bien fini. Ils seraient tranquilles. Tout du moins jusqu'au prochain problème qu'ils affronteraient ensembles.

Et ce problème se présenta bien vite. Le lendemain matin pour tout dire. Comme ils n'avaient pas assisté au cours de Densetsu et donc à l'interrogation écrite, ils durent la faire le samedi matin, à huit heures.

Mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'ils avaient vécu durant la semaine.

Naruto passa son dimanche avec Shino, Sasuke, Neji, Kakashi, Densetsu et Itachi. Les élèves avaient le droit de sortir de l'école pendant leur week-end pour retrouver de la famille et Densetsu avait invité tout ce petit monde dans sa demeure à lui et Kakashi. Une grande bâtisse où Naruto se sentait enfin en famille.

-Et Sarutobi senseï ?!!

Naruto se retourna vers Itachi. L'aîné des Uchiwa venait de porter un toast à son année à passer dans l'école en tant que professeur. Une annonce qui avait fait sourire Sasuke après un tremblement de peur maîtriser grâce à la main de Neji attrapant la sienne.

Itachi adressa un regard à Naruto. Un regard triste.

-Il nous a laissé..

Un grand silence s'abattu dans le jardin où ils faisaient un barbecue. Mais ce silence fut rompu par le rire d'Itachi qui ne sut se retenir. Kakashi se mit à sourire et continua la phrase.

-Il a fini par prendre sa retraite.

-Il est parti faire le tour de japon pour visiter ses sources.

Densetsu s'était approché de Kakashi par derrière et lui avait sauté au cou, tout sourire en finissant l'explication. Naruto fut soulagé d'entendre la nouvelle

-Tu t'inquiète vraiment pour tout le monde toi !

Le blond se retourna vers son petit ami. Shino avait un air amusé.

-Bah oui ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?!!

Naruto approcha son visage de celui de Shino et vint l'embrasser furtivement avant de lui faire le plus beau des sourires.

-Au fait vous deux !!

Les deux amoureux regardèrent Densetsu.

-Sarutobi m'a dit que vous n'étiez pas très discret dans les couloirs bondés de monde ?!! Je peux savoir ce qu'il a voulu dire par-là ?

Shino et Naruto grimacèrent de concert et se mirent à courir dans le jardin, poursuivit par Densetsu qui voulait des explications. Le week-end se termina dans cette ambiance réjouie, et le lundi suivant, l'année scolaire put enfin commencer dans le calme sans que plus rien n'arrive d'aussi mouvementé que ce qui c'était passé durant la première semaine de cours.

A part peut-être quelques disparitions subites de clé dans la table de chevet de Lee.

_Fin._

_Nana._

Naruto : Bah ça va, tout le monde va bien !!

Haku : … oui !! Tout le monde va bien !!

Naruto : hum. ; ou presque.

Lee : ouah !! C'est mloi qui dini l'histoire !!

Shino : On est tous très content pour toi !!

Densetsu : J'ai l'air d'avoir une trop belle maison !!

Kakashi :C'est peut-être toi qui t'es installé chez moi !

Naruto : en tout cas moi j'ai guéris !!

Shino : oui mais t'as souffert..

Naruto : oui m'ais j'ai guéris ! Et grâce à toi en plus !

Sasuke : èé…La prochaine fic, c'est un sasunaru !!

Neji : éè…

Sasuke : Euh.. Je..ou un Sasuneij ! Ou un Nejisasu !!

Naruto : O.o ?!!

Sasuke : quoi?

Naruto: ... rien.. ..

Itahi :

Nana : . Voilà) ! C'est fini ! J'espère que ça vous à plus ! N'hésitez pas à laissez un petit commentaire ! Ca fait toujours plaisir et ça peut aider !!


	35. Chapter 35

Auteur : Nana_rusasu_

_Titre : Un ou deux_

_Couple : euh.. ben, ça commence avec Neji x Naruto x Sasuke_

_Genre : ouîlle.. O.o, OOC, UA, Yaoi, Hétéro dans le très lointain, Sentiment, Lemon, …_

_Disclamair : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, et ils .. ils.. ils ne le seront jamais !!! TT # s'effondre en sanglots..# sauf un perso qui arrivera plus tard _

_**Un ou Deux **_

_**Supplément !! **_

-Shino ?

-mmh ?

Naruto se tenait sur le lit de Shino, adossé au torse de son petit ami.

-Tu sais où ils sont Sasuke et Neji ?

-Pourquoi ça ?

Naruto hausse les épaules. Il faisait mine de rien, mais depuis quelques jours, une idée lui trottait derrière la tte.

Shino lui chuchota à l'oreille.

-Tu en as déjà assez de moi ? Tu veux te remettre avec ton ex ?

Naruto écarquilla d'un coup les yeux. Il se redressa et regarda Shino.

-Dis pas ça !

Shino se mit à sourire. Il tendit le bras et obligea Naruto à venir se blottir contre lui.

-Je plaisante.

-….

Naruto se laissa faire.

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un mois qu'ils étaient ensemble. Naruto était plus que jamais amoureux de Shino et il ne plaisantait pas avec ça ; ce qui amusait Shino.

Il était 18h, un samedi soir. Ils restaient tous les deux dans l'école pendant les week-end. Sasuke et Neji aussi.

Plus quelques autres.

-Alors ? Tu veux faire quoi ? Pourquoi tu veux les voir ?

Naruto hésita à parler et puis se décida.

-C'est pas les voir ! C'est juste… les écouter..

Shino fronça ses sourcils et interrogea Naruto.

-Comment ça ?

-Je me pose une question sur quelque chose. Et ça m'agace.

-C'est quoi ?

Naruto se leva et fit quelques pas dans la chambre. Shino le suivi tout d'abord du regard, et finit par se lever à son tour. Il se planta en plein milieu de la pièce et arrêta Naruto une fois celui-ci à porté de main.

-Tenshi !! Allez ! Dis-moi !

-…

Naruto se sentit rougir, et avoua d'une petite voie.

-Je me demande ce que c'est le surnom de Sasuke.

-Je surnom de Sasuke ?

Naruto hocha la tête.

-Et t'es pressé ?

Il trépigna et sauta sur place.

-Oui !! Je suis curieux !! . !

Amusé, Shino éclata de rire sans lâcher Naruto qui insistait.

-Mais t'as pas envie de savoir ? Neji, c'est Takara… mais… Sasuke c'est quoi ?

-Tu veux que j'envoie un insecte pour les espionner ?

Naruto écarquilla les yeux en fixant Shino. Il prit un temps de réflexion, et déclara le sourire aux lèvres.

-Je préfère l'entendre moi-même !

-Ba-ka ! Tu te compliques la vie, ils te le diront jamais !

-Non, ça je sais !

Naruto embrasse Shino du bout des lèvres et se recula. Il contourna son petit ami, et prit la direction de la sortie.

Il se fixa, et adressa un regard espiègle à Shino.

-J'ai le week-end ! Je vais surprendre Neji en train d'appeler Sasuke par son petit nom !!

Shino sourit et laissa Naruto sortir. Puis il se décida à le suivre.

-Attends-moi Tenshi !!

Naruto se retourna dans le couloir et sourit à Shino qui tendait le bras. Il pris sa main dans la sienne et ils partirent à la recherche de surnom de Sasuke tous les deux.

Ils descendirent les deux étages qui les séparaient du rez-de-chaussée et croisèrent Hinata et Gaara non loin de la sortie du bâtiment.

-Gaara !!! Gaara !

Naruto les fit sursauter. Hinata se mit à rougir. Le blondinet les dérangeait un peu. Gaara soupira et lança un regard contrarié à Naruto.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Tu saurais pas où sont Sasuke et Neji ?

Gaara haussa les sourcils. Il était quelque peu surpris.

-T'es pas au courant Naruto ?

Naruto s'immobilisa.

-De quoi ?

Hinata répondit à la question d'un air timide.

-Ils sont fâchés.

-O.O !! Hein !??

Gaara soupira.

-Ils se sont criés dessus ce matin.

-Mais !

-On sait rien d'autre.

Naruto n'en cru pas ses oreilles. Neji et Sasuke étaient en froid ?!! Mais alors, comment faire ?

Il fit volte face, et pris les épaules de Shino entre ses mains.

-Shino ! Faut les réconcilier ! Sinon je saurai jamais ce que c'est son petit nom !

Gaara et Hinata tiquèrent mais n'eurent pas le temps de demander, Naruto avait emporté Shino avec lui. Ils étaient déjà très loin.

-Naruto ! Ralentis !! Je vais tomber !!

-Faut les trouver !! Je veux savoir ce qui se passe ! C'est pas possible qu'ils soient fâchés !

Shino s'arrêta net et tira sur le bras de son Tenshi.

-Mais à quoi ça va servir que tu t'immisce dans leur vie ! C'est leur problème !

-…. Shino !….

-C'est pas parce-que tu veux connaître le petit nom de Sasuke que tu vas tout arranger !

-Mais je m'inquiète ! Je veux savoir ce qui se passe !

-…

Shino émit un temps de réflexion. Naruto restait sur place, il bouillonnait intérieurement. Il aurait voulu courir à toute allure pour trouver l'un de ses deux amis.

-Bon. Tu cherches Sasuke, et moi Neji.

Shino déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Naruto, et s'en alla.

Ils se séparèrent ; partant chacun de leur côté.

Naruto à la recherche de Sasuke. Shino celle de Neji.

Neji qui se trouvait être dans un des bâtiments de cours. Il désespérait. Il sentit quelque chose frôler son oreille et tourna violemment la tête. Il reconnut alors un des insectes de Shino.

Il se leva et attendit le maître de la bestiole sachant que celle-ci était sûrement là pour le trouver.

Il n'avait pas tort. Shino apparut une à deux minutes après l'insecte. Neji le regarda arriver tranquillement par la pelouse, l'entendit monter les escaliers d'un pas pas trop pressé et traverser la moitié du couloir pour se planter face à lui.

-'soir Shino.

-Salut.

-Tu veux quelques chose ?

-… c'est Naruto.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

-Il veut vous faire reprendre avec Sasuke.

Neji qui s'était brusquement inquiété pour le blond, soupira de soulagement.

-Je t'ai fait peur ?

-Je croyais qui lui était arrivé quelque chose.

-Non rien aujourd'hui.

Neji s'appuya du mur juste à côté d'une fenêtre.

-Ca faisait longtemps !

-Deux semaines et demi.

Neji sourit ; amusé. En effet, il arrivait toujours quelque chose à Naruto et une journée sous-entendre parler de lui était très rare.

-Et ? … il est où ton Naruto ?

-A la recherche de Sasuke.

-Vous devez nous trouver chacun de votre côté et savoir ce qui s'est passé ?

Neji se gratta le crâne, et jeta un coup d'œil à Shino avant de lui expliquer ce qui c'était passé le matin même.

De son côté, Naruto courait dans tous les sens dans l'école pour trouver son meilleur ami.

-SASUKE !! T'ES OU !!

Brusquement, une voix.

-Shônen ?

Naruto sursauta et chercha son père des yeux. Il savait que c'était lui car il n'y avait que Densetsu pour l'appeler ainsi.

-P'pa ?

-Ici !

Naruto le trouva adossé à un arbre à quelques pas de lui. Il le rejoint et lui demanda s'il n'avait pas vu Sasuke mais Densetsu répondit par la négative.

-Mince… où il c'est qu'il est !…

-… t'as essayé tous les endroits où il va d'habitude ?

-Oui.. j'ai même été voir dans le self…

-…

Naruto regarda autour de lui comme pour trouver une idée.

-L'infirmerie.

-Hein ?

Densetsu se mit à sourire.

-Quand je voulais être tranquille, j'allais à l'infirmerie de mon école quand j'avais votre âge.

Naruto haussa un sourcil et fronça les sourcils.

-Bonjour l'exemple ! Y'a d'autres trucs du même style ?

Densetsu sourit de plus belle et poussa son fils.

-On en parlera une autre fois. Allez ! Vas voir !

-Ok.

Naruto se remit donc à courir. Lorsqu'il arriva près de l'infirmerie, il vit Sasuke marchant dans la même direction.

-SASUKE !!

Le brun s'immobilisa, et se tourna pour voir Naruto. Il soupira, et refit volte face ; ce que ne plus pas au blond.

-Eh ! Attends-moi !

-Laisse-moi tranquille.. j't'ai assez vu..

-Oo hein ?

Sasuke regarda Naruto qui marchait maintenant à côté de lui.

-Ca va toi avec Shino ?

-Oui ? Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Neji veut retourner avec toi.

Naruto s'immobilisa net, une main sur le cœur.

-QUOI ?

-… il... il arrête pas de parler de toi…

-Sasuke !….

-J'en ai marre de ça. Tu te fais remarquer tous les jours et.. j'ai l'impression de devenir invisible pour Neji.

Naruto ne sut quoi dire. Alors c'était lui le fautif ?

-… je m'en suis pas rendu compte.. je.. tu sais, je fais pas exprès de me faire remarquer…

-Je sais bien Naruto.

Sasuke soupira.

-Sasuke ?

-Qu'est-ce qui a ?

-C'est Neji qui t'a dit que… enfin…

-Non mais.. il.. il n'arrête pas avec toi.. c'est fou tu es le centre des discussions !

-… c'est à cause de moi que vous avez rompu alors ?

-Ah parce-qu'on a rompu ? C'est lui qui t'a dit ça ?

Naruto écarquilla ses yeux et se mit à ventiler des mains.

-Non ! Non non !! J'l'ai pas vu moi Neji !! C'est Shino qui est avec lui en ce moment !! Je… je pensais que…

-On est en froid. On a pas rompu.

-… ok. C'est très bien.

Sasuke lança un regard perplexe à Naruto qui s'emballa automatiquement.

-Enfin pas que vous soyez en froid !! Juste.. juste que vous ayez pas rompu ! Je veux dire.. enfin..

-Mais au fait pourquoi tu t'en fait tellement ?

-Ben je saurai jamais ton petit nom si vous restez pas ensemble….

Sasuke ouvrit en grand ses yeux et Naruto réalisa la parole en trop. Il plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche.

-Mon petit nom ?

-Euh.. je.. je me fais beaucoup de souci aussi !! Le… le surnom ça vient après bien sûr mais je… à la base je suis sorti de la chambre pour entendre Neji te le dire..

-Me dire quoi ?

-Ton petit nom !

-Pourquoi ?

-Ben je suis curieux !

Le brun se prit l'arrête du nez. Naruto s'écarta doucement en observant les réactions de ce même brun.

-Tu vas me taper ?

Sasuke soupira.

-Pourquoi je te frapperai Naruto ?

-Parce-que je suis trop curieux et que ton couple et ton petit nom c'est pas mes affaires ?

-… je suis habitué à ta curiosité Naruto.

-Ouf ! …. ah !! tant mieux !

Devant le soulagement plus que grand de Naruto, Sasuke ne sut retenir un léger sourire amusé.

-Viens. On va s'asseoir.

-Tu voulais pas aller à l'infirmerie ?

-Non. C'était pour être tranquille mais tu m'as trouvé avant alors…

-héhé.

Ils marchèrent un peu, et finir par s'asseoir près d'un terrain d'entraînement.

Naruto parla le premier.

-Donc tu voudrais te faire remarquer ?

-O.O ?

-Ben oui ; si tu te penses invisible pour Neji, c'est qu'il faut que tu te fasses remarquer !

Le jeune Uchiwa soupira.

-Mais non Naruto.. ça va passer.

-Quoi donc ?

Les deux garçons sursautèrent de concert et dirigèrent leur regard vers la droite d'où provenait une voix grave.

Sasuke l'avait reconnue tout comme Naruto.

-Itachi ?

-Nii-san mais qu(est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Et vous ?

Sasuke hausse les épaules et regarda son aîné s'asseoir.

-On se balade.

-Et bien c'est pareil pour moi !

-…

-Au fait Sasuke ! Je viens de voir Tsunade !

Sasuke émit un large soupir agacé. Itachi continua.

-Tu n'es pas allé la voir pour tes yeux !

-Nii-san ! C'est bon ! Je le contrôle mon sharingan !

-Tu sais très bien que tu dois y aller toutes les semaines !

-Mais non !

-Mais si !

Itachi se releva.

-Allez ! Viens ! Elle t'attend. Désolé Naruto. Je te le prends.

-Vas-y. C'est pas grave.

Sasuke se leva à contre cœur et suivit son frère avec lenteur jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Naruto lui, courait déjà pour trouver Shino et Neji. Une idée lui était venue à l'esprit et il comptait bien la mettre en œuvre.

Sasuke arriva au bâtiment de l'infirmerie avec Itachi. Un Itachi tout sourire de pouvoir s'occuper de son petit frère adoré tout en l'embêtant gentiment. Il savait que Sasuke n'aimait pas les visites médicales et éprouvait une satisfaction sadique à l'y envoyer.

-C'est bon nii-san.. tu peux me laisser.

-Non non non. Je te connais.

Itachi prit Sasuke par les épaules et l'obligea à entrer dans le bâtiment.

-Je te laisserai pas tant que tu n'auras pas passé ta visite hebdomadaire.

Soupire de la part de Sasuke qui ne demandait qu'à être tranquille. Itachi appela Tsunade qui sortie d'une des salles.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as à crier Itachi ?

-Je t'amène mon délicieux petit frère qui sèche tes rendez-vous !

Itachi poussa Sasuke vers Tsunade.

-'soir..

-Sasuke !! C'est un honneur ! Je n'espérais plus te voir !

Sarcasme de Tsunade : 20/20. Excellent ton de voix et faux sourire ravi.

Elle prit Sasuke part l'épaule tout comme Itachi et l'emmena avec elle sans une salle. Sasuke s'assit sur le bord d'un lit non sans soupirer bruyamment.

-On commence ? J'ai pas envie de rester trois heures ici moi.

-Une suffira largement. Reste là, je vais chercher mon matériel.

-hm.

Tsunade sortit et Sasuke retira son T-shirt. Tsunade vérifiait toujours quatre ou cinq nerfs dans son dos. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, et ne voulait pas savoir.

Il prit son mal en patience. Tsunade revint et la visite commença.

Cinq ou six minutes après le début, Naruto ouvrit en grand la porte de la salle.

Tsunade n'eut rien le temps de dire qui lui criait.

-NEJI !!! IL EST LA !!!

Des bruits de pas pressés se firent entendre. Sasuke écarquilla les yeux. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Neji apparut dans l'embrasure, essoufflé, les larmes aux yeux.

-Netsu !!

Sasuke rougit et Neji courut vers lui en tendant les bras. Il le serra fort contre lui.

Tsunade s'était poussé pour éviter la tornade.

-Tu m'as fais peur ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Neji pris le visage de Sasuke, toujours aussi paumé, entre ses mains et regarda ses yeux.

-Tu n'as plus ton sharingan ! Tu as repris le dessus ? Racontes-moi ! Ca va mieux ?

-Mais… Neji.. qu'est-ce que tu..

Tsunade, un nerf sur la tempe, donc commençant à s'énerver sagement, se retint de ne pas crier et prononça quelques mots hachés entre ses dents.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?! Neji. Qu'est-ce qui te prend de faire irruption comme ça en pleine visite médicale. C'est à croire que tu pense que le monde va s'arrêter !

Neji le va les yeux vers Tsunade.

-Visite médicale ?

-Oui. Tout à fait.. èé…

Sasuke ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des larmes qui menaçaient dans ceux de sono trésor comme il l'appelait.

-Neji ! .. j'ai rien. Je suis pas allé voir Tsunade pour ma visite hebdomadaire hier alors je sus venu aujourd'hui !

A cet instant, Tsunade pensa surtout qu'il s'était fait traîner de force pour venir mais ne dit rien.

-Tu n'as rien ? Mais.. je.. Naruto m'a dit que tu étais à l'infirmerie à cause de ton Sharingan !.. je… j'ai cru que..

-T'as mal cru Neji. Je peux finir la visite maintenant ?

Neji ne fit pas attention à ce que venait de dire Tsunade. Il serra Sasuke dans ses bras aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

-Me fais plus jamais ça ! J'ai eu tellement peur, j'ai cru que mon cœur s'arrêtait !

Tsunade soupira en souriant discrètement. Sasuke entendit le rire de Naruto. Un rire amusé. Shino lui, regardait la scène de là où il était. Soit à côté de Naruto à l'entrée.

-Tu vois qu'il tient à toi Sasuke !

Neji se redressa et regarda Naruto qui venait de parler.

-Evidemment que je tiens à lui ! Je l'aime !

Sasuke rougit.

-Bon.. euh.. je.. oui h.. c'est bon j'ai compris…

Neji sourit. Sasuke était aussi rouge que la première fois où il avait prononcé son surnom. Le brun accepta un léger baiser sur sa joue. Neji avait pu sentir sa peau brûlante sous ses lèvres.

Le malaise de s'être ainsi inquiété pour rien, ajouté à a présence de Tsunade ne facilitait pas les affaires de Sasuke.

Et la voix de Shino renchérit la chose.

-Alors c'est Netsu ?… Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je connais pas ce terme.

Naruto qui avait un grand sourire banane à cause de la découverte, le perdit et fronça ses sourcils. IL se tourna vers Sasuke qui continuait de rougir.

-Comment on explique ça ? En Français je veux dire ?

Sasuke fit non de la tête en cachant son visage entre ses épaules. Il parla d'une toute petite voix.

-Je sais pas…

C'est alors qu'Itachi vint tout résoudre. Il apparut derrière Naruto et Shino.

-Netsu c'est la fièvre.

Sasuke détournait les yeux sous le regard amusé de Neji qui l'observait en écoutant Itachi parler Français à Shino.

-Mais la fièvre amoureuse. Du genre.. « je brûle d'amour pour toi ! »

Le jeune Uchiwa se passionnait pour les arbres et le nombre des feuilles de ceux-ci à l'extérieur.

-Ca vient de Jonetsu. Ca veut dire passion.

Itachi échangea un clin d'œil avec Neji.

-Netsu c'est chaleur mais aussi fièvre. On l'utilise pour des synonymes de passion amoureuse.

Sasuke se leva et poussa Neji vers la porte ; toujours aussi rouge.

-C'est bon le cours est fini ! J'ai une visite médicale en cours alors sortez maintenant !

-Oh ! … mon petit netsu !.. Tu nous manquais trop !!

-Nii-san !!!!

Tsunade qui sentait qu'une bataille d'oreillers allait débuter si elle n'intervenait pas, prit part à l'échange. Elle calma le jeu et fit sortir ceux qui n'avaient rien à faire dans la salle.

Puis elle revint à son patient. Un petit silence s'installa jusqu'à ce que Tsunade pouffe de rire.

-C'est quand même original. Il a trouvé ça où Neji ?

-…

Sasuke qui avait retrouvé une couleur à peu près normal, se remit à rougir.

-C'est parce-que.. je suis toujours brûlant quand il me touche.

Dans le couloir de l'infirmerie, le rire de Tsunade résonna pendant de longues minutes.

Fin du supplément !! 

Nanarusasu.


End file.
